La miel es más dulce que la sangre
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Al tener establecida su carrera y en la cúspide del éxito, Sakura trata de responder a los cuestionamientos de su hija entorno a su desconocido padre. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de doce años que es producto de sola una noche con un hombre prácticamente desconocido?
1. Capítulo 1

**¡He regresado y con una nueva historia! Espero que le vaya bien y tenga aceptación.**

 **La idea de este fic llego meses atrás, mientras me preparaba para presentar mi examen, sé que es un poco precipitado publicarla, tomando en cuenta que no hace mucho comencé otra historia, pero la idea ya estaba y no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Se hacia dónde dirigiré la trama. Estoy haciendo trabajar a mis neuronas después de un merecido descanso para traerles una buena historia, agradable para pasar sus tiempos de ocio o insomnio.**

 **Antes de continuar tengo algunas aclaraciones. La historia se desarrolla en universo alterno. Como siempre, tratare de mantener las personalidades tan apegadas como me sea posible, anteriormente Sarada ha tenido apariciones fugaces en mis fics pero este es el primero donde su participación será fundamental, así que, les pido paciencia.**

 **El título del fic pertenece a una pintura de Salvador Dalí.**

 **Créditos de la imagen a su respectiva autora Angelacake 12, la verdad es que tiene trabajos preciosos, pero esta imagen es simplemente bellísima.**

 **En fin, espero que el primer capítulo sea de su agrado, ustedes bien saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Un abrazo fuerte y un beso enorme desde la distancia ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que aparecen esta historia no son creaciones mías ni me pertenecen, el universo de Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

 **Summary:** _Al tener establecida su carrera y en la cúspide del éxito, Sakura trata de responder a los cuestionamientos de su hija entorno a su desconocido padre. ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña de doce años que es producto de sola una noche con un hombre prácticamente desconocido?_

 **La miel es más dulce que la sangre**

 **: : : : : :**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Las cosas para la familia Haruno estaban mejorando._

 _Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno tenían un millón de motivos para celebrar y uno de ellos era su legado, el regalo más preciado que la vida podría otorgarles; Haruno Sakura, la única hija del matrimonio._

 _Los planes de la vivaz peli-rosa caían en gracia de sus padres, quienes le inculcaron una estricta e impetuosa educación durante sus dieciochos años de vida, mismos que rendían exquisitos frutos para los orgullosos progenitores._

 _Aquella decisión no sería la excepción para ambos. Mebuki y Kizashi confiaban plenamente en su preciada hija, quien los acompañaba en la cena familiar después de su ansiado retorno del internado en Europa._

 _La peli-rosa aun llevaba puesto el uniforme puesto, su madre estaba impaciente por tener a Sakura con ellos, por lo tanto, al poner un pie fuera del automóvil, la chica se vio obligada a acompañar a sus padres en la cena de bienvenida._

 _Durante tres horas estuvieron charlando sobre los estudios. La idea de enviarla a un internado había sido de Mebuki, su madre, quien argumentaba que una educación fuera del país sería bastante ventajoso para la chica, esto le otorgaría la oportunidad de abrirse paso entre la inmensa competencia que existía en el mercado laboral y por supuesto, obtendría más ofertas al conocer su formación como estudiante y persona._

 _Entusiasmada, Sakura relataba como había sido su vida tres años lejos de casa, en un país desconocido. Recorrió la mitad del mundo en cuantiosos viajes escolares, lujos que solo la clase alta podía tomarse sin preocupación alguna. Sonriente, describió a cada una de sus amistades, de las cuales gran parte de ellas eran mujeres de distintas partes del mundo que tal vez no volvería a ver en su vida pero conservaría en sus recuerdos._

— _¿Y has pensado a que universidad ingresar? El lapso de trámites está por finalizar. — Irrumpió su padre, bebiendo un sorbo de aquel vino costoso que formaba parte de una vasta colección._

— _Bueno yo…— La sonrisa se había esfumado por completo del rostro de la peli-rosa. Por supuesto que tenía un plan, uno bastante bueno a su parecer pero temía que sus padres lo rechazaran por completo, lo tomarían como una locura adolescente. —_

— _Habla, Sakura, no te quedes callada. — Ordenó su madre, mirándola cautelosamente. —_

— _He decidió que ingresaré a la universidad de Tokio. Estuve investigando al respecto sobre el plan académico y las ofertas son buenas. — Explicó con entusiasmo, contemplando la mueca de desaprobación que proyectaba el rostro de su madre a medida que continuaba con su relato. — El departamento de medicina está bien equipado, además, no derrocharíamos tanto dinero en colegiaturas excesivas, creo que es tiempo que conozca el mundo. —_

— _Imposible. — Espetó Mebuki con una sonrisa irónica. — Irás a la Universidad médica de Tokio. Te formaras con profesores capacitados. —_

— _Pero mamá, esto entra en mi plan. Ingresare a la Universidad de Tokio, me graduare e iniciare los trámites para estudiar una especialidad en Inglaterra. Las oportunidades que ofrece esta universidad son buenas e incluso mejores que las de una universidad privada. — Alegó firmemente, Sakura mantendría su palabra, por primera vez en su vida, deseaba tomar decisiones por su cuenta._

— _¿Y cuáles son tus planes, Sakura?— Preguntó su padre, deteniendo una inminente disputa entre Mebuki y la aludida. —_

— _Creo que he dicho la mayor parte de mis planes. Me han mantenido alejada durante tanto tiempo, es momento que me establezca en casa, estoy segura que voy a lograrlo. Me convertiré en una gran cirujana, no hace nada que pueda decepcionarlos. Después de terminar la carrera, tal vez contraiga matrimonio…y quien sabe, dentro de unos años decida formar mi propia familia. —_

— _Si eso es lo que tú deseas, adelante. No puedo sentirme más orgulloso de ti, Sakura. — Mebuki dedico una mirada fulminante a su marido, no esperaba que Kizashi se pusiera de lado de Sakura y apoyara su decisión descabellada pero la peli-rosa, muy en el fondo, festejaba el triunfo obtenido._

— _Gracias papá, significa mucho para mi. — Existía una frase que Sakura desconocía por completo: "Si quieres hacer reír a dios, cuéntale tus planes"._

: : : : : :

Aquel recuerdo llegó como un rayo a su mente, obligándola a despertar del fugaz sueño que tomaba entre los descansos. El día era atenuante, el trabajo no dejaba de llegar por doquier, ese turno había sido el más largo de su vida hasta el momento pero por suerte estaba a punto de finalizar.

Contemplo su rostro cansado en el espejo, las ojeras decoraban sus hermosos ojos verdes, llevaba un día entero sin dormir, recorriendo los pasillos del hospital de un lado a otro, atendiendo emergencias quirúrgicas que demandaban la presencia de la afamada cirujana Haruno Sakura.

Muchos años de estudio y sacrificio la dirigieron por el camino anhelado. A sus treinta y tres años de vida, la joven peli-rosa estaba satisfecha con todo lo realizado en el camino, sin importar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

—Frentona, pareces cansada. — Mascullo Ino, despojándose del traje medico color verde. —

—Ni como negarlo, esa cirugía ha sido complicada. — Enjabono sus manos, efectuando los movimientos aprendidos y adoptados como una costumbre durante sus años como estudiante de medicina, apegándose al protocolo establecido en la sala de operaciones. —

—Es extraño escucharte decir eso. Normalmente todo te lo tomas a juego. — Bromeo la rubia, arrancándole una sonrisa a la oji-verde.

—Bueno, para todo existe una primera vez ¿no?—

—Basta ya, la modestia no va contigo, frentona. — Ambas chicas abandonaron el quirófano entre carcajadas, recorriendo los extensos pasillos del hospital. — Iré a cambiarme, ¿vienes?—

—Te alcanzó en un minuto, olvide entregar un informe. No tardo. — A pesar de tener un trabajo atenuante, Sakura amaba lo que hacía día a día. Nada la reconfortaba más que salvar vidas, por lo tanto, no le importaba pasar toda la noche en vela, dirigiéndose de un lado a otro por todo el hospital.

Rezaba para que los minutos pasaran rápido, dejar el informe para el final fue una mala idea pero entregarlo en ese momento agilizaría el trabajo del día siguiente. Abrió con rapidez la puerta que resguardaba su oficina y entre la montaña de carpetas amarillas, meticulosamente acomodadas en el escritorio, alcanzo la primera de la fila, revisando con rapidez cada uno de los detalles importantes, aserciorandose que nada faltara en los renglones. Satisfecha, salió nuevamente de la habitación, colocando el seguro y dirigiéndose hasta la recepción, donde la jefa de piso aguardaba con un café en la mano y su impecable bata blanca sobre los hombros.

—Tsunade-sama. — Articuló agitada, realizando una reverencia en señal de respeto, saludo y disculpa por la tardanza. — Lamento entregar el informe tan tarde, lo había olvidado por completo, además, la cirugía de doce horas no ayudo bastante con la agilización del papeleo. —

La rubia tomo la carpeta, leyendo poco a poco las palabras redactadas por su intachable aprendiz.

Orgullosa con el trabajo le sonrió a la peli-rosa, quien yacía impaciente aguardando las palabras mágicas para permitirle ser libre y tener una merecida tarde de descanso.

—Bien hecho, Sakura. Puedes retirarte, nos vemos mañana a primera hora. —

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama. Hasta mañana. — Respondió sonriente. Sus piernas se movían por cuenta propia, dirigiéndola hasta los vestidores, donde Ino aguardaba por ella. Sakura solamente tomo su abrigo, la bufanda y su bolso, estaba agotada como para cambiarse de ropa, el abrigo ocultaría gran parte de su vestimenta.

— ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde?— Preguntó Ino mientras salían del establecimiento.

El gélido aire rozo las mejillas sonrojadas de la peli-rosa, quien trataba de ocultar su rostro entre la calidez de la bufanda. Los últimos meses del invierno siempre eran los peores, o al menos eso pensaba ella.

—Pienso tomar un largo baño, comer y dormir, lo necesito. Mi cuerpo ya no se recupera tan fácil como hace diez años. —

—Lo sé, a veces deseo tener veintitrés de nuevo. La vida parecía sencilla. — Ino Yamanaka también provenía de una familia acomodada, su madre era una famosa organizadora de bodas, mientras su padre poseía una gran cantidad de viveros por todo Japón que repartían hermosas flores por el mundo. Era extraño que su única heredera enfocara la atención en una carrera tan diferente como lo era medicina. —

—La vida era sencilla. — Corrigió Sakura con una sonrisa. —

— ¡Mierda!— Gritó la rubia molesta, contemplando su reloj en la muñeca izquierda en repetidas ocasiones, como si esa acción fuese a detener el tiempo. —

— ¿Qué sucede?— Cuestiono Sakura alarmada. Le parecía fuera de lo normal escuchar maldecir a su mejor amiga, sobre todo cuando mantenían una conversación agradable y tranquila. —

—Olvide por completo que debía reunirme con el profesor de Inojin. Argumento que necesitaba hablar conmigo acerca de él. — Así es, Ino Yamanaka era la madre de un niño de doce años, fruto de un diminuto error en un día de pasión y locura desenfrenada.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a Sai? Apuesto a que estará dispuesto a asistir. — Sakura deseaba apaciguar las cosas, ella era consiente del cansancio que sentía su mejor amiga en esas instancias, por lo tanto, un poco de ayuda no le caería mal. —

—No lo creo, ha estado absorto en las pinturas para la galería. Este último mes nuestros horarios no han coincidido, creo que un día de estos tendré que agenda una cita con su secretaria para verlo. — Ambas rieron ante el comentario, el momento tenso había desaparecido. —

—Menos mal que yo no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. — Dijo Sakura orgullosa.

—Envidio tu posición, frentona. Es momento de partir, pero nos veremos mañana. Ya te contare cada una de las quejas que tiene Aburame Shino sobre Inojin. — Ino deposito un beso sobre la mejilla de su amiga en forma de despedida, siendo correspondida por la peli-rosa.

—Suerte con eso, hasta mañana, cerda. — Dicho esto, Sakura coloco los auriculares en sus oídios, desconectándose del mundo real para dirigirse a una dimensión donde la música era el único audible. Caminaba con rapidez hasta la estación más cercada de tren. Odiaba manejar cuando el sueño podía hacerse presa de ella, nunca fue fanática del drama y un accidente de tránsito suponía mucho pero mucho teatro.

Sabía de memoria el camino a casa, unos cuantos pasos hasta la estación del tren, descender en la tercera parada, caminar dos cuadras hacia la derecha y una a la izquierda hasta contemplar el lujoso edificio de departamentos.

En base a su trabajo, gracias a su sueldo y sin ayuda de sus padres, Sakura adquirió un departamento. Aquel edificio demandaba una cantidad excesiva para poder vivir en él, pero estaba ubicado en una zona privilegiada, por lo tanto, era un diamante por el cual los mejores postores luchaban.

Afortunadamente, Sakura vivía cómodamente ahí desde hace unos cuantos años. Al estar establecida, lo primero que hizo al mirar por décima ocasión sus finanzas fue comprar una casa decente. Evidentemente el amable joven de bienes raíces ayudo un poco en reducirle el costo ¿y cómo resistirse a ese complejo habitacional?, así que, sin depuro, firmo el contrato y en menos de una semana estaba instalada.

Subió con pesadumbre cada uno de los peldaños, buscando en el bolso las llaves que se perdían con facilidad. Aliviada y triunfante, se adentró en su apartamento, dejando las cosas en el suelo, ya tendría tiempo para levantarlas.

Colocó el abrigo y la bufanda sobre el perchero y dejó sus zapatos en la entrada.

— ¿Mamá?— Preguntó una niña de dulce voz al otro lado de la habitación. Sakura escucho sus delicados y rápidos pasos aproximarse.

—Soy yo, Sarada. — Recordaba con exactitud la frase de Woody Allen. Sarada no entraba en el plan de diez años que tenía Sakura cuando deseaba ingresar a la universidad, pero por supuesto, Dios se había muerto de risa con eso.

Sarada era su hija de doce años, compañera de clase de Inojin y producto de sexo casual.

La vida tenía preparadas cosas para ella que jamás imaginaria. Pero todo es por algo.

Si, sucedió. Justo en el momento que creía encontrarse en la cima del mundo. Afirmaba a capa y espada que aunque creyera ser invencible y que nada le sucedería a ella, no era así. Nunca imaginó estar en esa situación, y sufrió, el paso mal, sin embargo, hoy en día lo agradecía. Reiterando que abrazar a su hija después de un largo día de trabajo era lo mejor en la vida.

Quedar embarazada dio la vuelta a su mundo, en un sentido completamente positivo. El simple hecho de tener a Sarada a su lado todos los días la hacia la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Sakura rodeo a la pequeña, estrujándola contra su cuerpo.

—Mamá, muy apretado. — Replico Sarada, incomoda por la falta de oxígeno que ocasionaban los fuertes abrazos de su madre. —

—Lo lamento, la verdad es que te extrañe. — Confesó Sakura, sonriéndole apenada a la no tan pequeña pelinegra. — Prepararé algo de cenar mientras me cuentas como estuvo tu día. —

— ¡Si!—

El cansancio se esfumaba al llegar a casa. Nada le parecía más interesante que escuchar los relatos que tenía preparados Sarada para ella, siempre sonaban impresionantes y por supuesto, ella emitía su punto de vista a cada uno de ellos. También Sakura hablaba sobre el trabajo en el hospital, pero normalmente todo giraba en torno a la niña de sus ojos.

Durante la cena, Sakura se percató que algo malo sucedía con Sarada. Normalmente las pláticas fluían con rapidez pero esta vez, la afonía era constante.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Sarada?— Esperaba que la respuesta no involucrara a algún chico que hiriera los sentimientos de su hija, porque si ese era el motivo de su tristeza, iría a darle una lección.

Sarada dudo, no era prudente contestar, o mejor dicho, no era prudente emitir la respuesta. La idea había estado implantada en su cabeza desde hace algunos años pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente hasta ese día. Bebió un largo sorbo de agua y avizoró a su madre sumamente consternada, leyendo a la perfección la expresión dibujada en su rostro.

—Mamá ¿Por qué papá no está con nosotras? Digo, nunca lo mencionas tu o mis abuelos, es como un tema prohibido, como si estuviera muerto… ¿está muerto? ¿Por qué no se nada sobre él?— La inteligente Sarada tarde o temprano notaria la ausencia de esa figura fundamental en su vida. Sus ojos negros acusadores ponían a Sakura nerviosa, era la viva imagen de su padre…ella tenía la respuesta a cada una de las preguntas.

Desde pequeña, a Sarada le encantaba efectuar preguntas, demasiado complejas de vez en cuando pero nunca tan directas como el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida.

—Bueno…creo que hablaremos de esto después. Estoy cansada. — Sakura se puso de pie, como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, recogió los platos y coloco los restos de comida en la basura, dejando algunas cosas de la vajilla en el fregadero.

Sarada no estaba nada satisfecha con la respuesta, su madre le estaba ocultando algo y no estaría tranquila hasta conocer la identidad de su padre.

—Mamá, de verdad quiero saberlo. Todos en la escuela tienen un padre…y yo…— Cabizbaja, contemplo el suelo durante unos cuantos segundos.

—Sarada, creo que por el momento, aun no puedes comprender la situación. — Respondió Sakura resignada, suspirando fuertemente. No era adecuado relatarle aquella historia y cambiar la perspectiva que su hija tenía sobre ella y su padre. Inminentemente, las lágrimas y los sollozos quebrantaron el corazón de la peli-rosa, si estaba ocultando las cosas era por el bien de Sarada y nada más. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que supo de aquel chico. Rápidamente, volvió a abrazarla, esta vez aun con más fuerza.

—Es muy apretado, mamá. — Murmuro Sarada sin corresponderle el abrazo.

—Tendremos que dejar la conversación para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?— Sin más opción, Sarada asintió. No insistirá más…o al menos eso le haría creer a su madre. En realidad, no se daría por vencida en la misión de encontrar a su padre.

: : : : : : : :

Sarada rebuscaba entre los cajones de su madre, con la ciega y enorme esperanza de encontrar algún indicio sobre su padre. La búsqueda aun no era fructífera, al contrario, comenzaba a tornarse desalentadora, era como si aquel hombre se hubiese esfumado a la par del viento.

A punto de darse por vencida y decidir mantener en incognito la identidad de su padre, los dedos de Sarada se toparon con una pequeña caja de madera. Curiosa, alcanzo el objeto y lo colocó sobre el colchón de la cama, descubriendo el contenido inmediatamente.

Al parecer, la baratija resguardaba ciertos fragmentos de los recuerdos más preciados de su madre, pudo deducirlo al encontrar los brazaletes del hospital de ambas, un listón rojo que utilizaba cuando era pequeña y por supuesto un montón de fotografías.

—Comienzo a aburrirme. — Alegó la vivaz Choucho, quien ingenuamente imaginaba pasaría la tarde con su amiga hablando de chicos o leyendo el repertorio de revistas para adolescentes que llevaba en la mochila.

—Nunca creí estar de acuerdo pero…tiene razón. — Coincidió Boruto, compañero y amigo de la infancia de Sarada. El rubio se quedaría toda la tarde en casa de las Haruno, su madre debía salir de urgencia a su pueblo natal mientras su padre se encargaba de dirigir el cotizado despacho de abogado que se transmitía de generación en generación.

—Deberíamos hacer algo divertido ¿no lo crees?— Sarada detuvo la exploración al encontrar una foto curiosa. En la efigie aparecían Ino, Sai y por supuesto su madre. Lo que llamo más la atención de la pequeña pelinegra fue aquel hombre de rasgos llamativos, quien charlaba plácidamente con su madre a la hora de tomar la fotografía. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?— Tanto Choucho como Boruto no dudaron en aproximarse a su amiga, contemplando con cautela la imagen entre las manos temblorosas de Sarada.

—Vaya, papá tenía el cabello largo. Veo que el viejo no perdía el tiempo con mamá. —

— ¡La tía Ino no ha cambiado por completo! ¡Y qué decir de tu madre, Sarada, charlando con un hombre apuesto!—

—Esto no me dice nada, simplemente es una imagen más. — Rayando al límite de la exasperación, Sarada estaba decidida a darse por vencida, no podía continuar. Si su madre protegía aquel secreto con recelo era por una buena razón.

— ¡Espera!— El llamado de Boruto paralizó sus movimientos. Anonadada, el rubio tomó la fotografía, analizándola con cautela. — El chico con el que charla tu madre, es Uchiha Sasuke, gran amigo de mi padre. No pude reconocerlo de inmediato, parece que tuvo un cambio bastante drástico. —

— ¡¿Así que lo conoces?!— Los parpados de Sarasa se elevaron, revelando la belleza de sus ojos oscuros, los cuales brillaban resplandecientes al escuchar la buena noticia.

—Por supuesto. A veces va a casa a cenar. Al parecer, él y papá se conocen desde pequeños. — Informó el rubio, restándole importancia a Sasuke, tomándolo como una persona más en su vida. —

— ¿Cómo dices que se llama?— Preguntó Sarada, tratando de retener toda la información posible para comenzar con la segunda fase de la búsqueda.

—Uchiha Sasuke. Es un importante arquitecto, trabaja en la torre corporativa Uchiha. Su familia es dueña de una de las más famosas constructoras de Japón. — Sarada regresó las cosas a su lugar, tratando de no dejar alguna pista que la delatará. Aguardaría el momento adecuado para proseguir con su propósito.

—Niños, los estuve llamando. — Dijo Sakura, irrumpiendo en la habitación. — La comida esta lista, bajen ahora o se enfriará. —

Al finalizar la tarde y después de una divertida sesión de juegos, Choucho y Boruto regresaron a sus casas. Sarada tenía tiempo suficiente para terminar sus deberes. Logró terminar la última tarea antes de que la idea de buscar al hombre de la fotografía regresara a su mente.

Lo primero que hizo fue encender la computadora de escritorio. Sakura tenía unas cuantas reglas acerca de usar el ordenador, la primera de ellas era finalizar todas las tareas. Dado que todos sus deberes estaban hechos y aún tenía un tiempo para vagar en internet, sus dedos teclearon con rapidez en el buscador el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, encontrando un sinfín de resultados pero solamente uno confiable.

La página mostraba una fotografía donde aparecía un hombre apuesto y de aspecto serio, poseedor de un porte intimidante, encabezando el apartado destinado a relatar los triunfos del importante arquitecto, heredero directo de las construcciones Uchiha, Sasuke pertenecía a una notable familia de la alta sociedad en Tokio, así mismo, se reconocían cada uno de sus logros como estudiante en la Universidad de Tokio y por supuesto, su hazañas como experto en la materia.

Sus orbes ónix se dirigieron al final de la página, donde la dirección de la torre corporativa Uchiha aparecía. Rápidamente se deshizo de cada una de las pestañas al escuchar los pasos de su madre aproximarse a la habitación.

—Sarada, olvide decirte que mañana saldré un poco tarde, aun así, visitaremos a los abuelos cuando terminé mi turno en el hospital. — Sakura no sospechaba nada sobre los planes "malévolos" que asolaban la mente de su hija, confiaba plenamente en que Sarada seria paciente para escuchar la versión de la historia sobre la ausencia de su padre.

—Está bien mamá. Te estaré esperando en el colegio. — Una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla fue más que suficiente para apaciguar a Sakura.

Recostada en la cama, la simple idea de pensar que aquel hombre podría ser su padre simplemente provocaba que una inmensa emoción tomara control de su cuerpo. Tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto, la visita planeada a la torre corporativa Uchiha sería un momento decisivo en su vida.

: : : : : : : :

El papeleo parecía interminable. Apenas finalizaba un informe cuando en su lugar llegaban cinco más. Necesitaba cinco minutos de descanso o colapsaría en una crisis nerviosa. Posó sus dedos sobre el tabique te la nariz. Se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, dirigiéndose con rapidez hasta la máquina de café expreso. Aquel café americano le ayudaría a reabastecer sus energías y terminar rápidamente con el trabajo.

— ¿No dormiste bien?— Ino levanto una ceja. Sakura se limitó a responder con un largo suspiro.

—Algo parecido, estoy preocupada por Sarada. Hace unos cuantos días preguntó por su padre. — Un largo sorbo a su taza de café no sirvió para endulzar o apaciguar el atenuante momento por el que pasaba.

Las dos caminaban con parsimonia al comedor exterior del hospital, ambas se instaron para ponerse cómodas en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar.

—Tarde o temprano el día llegaría. No culpo a Sarada, has mantenido a su padre como un secreto de estado, es normal que desee saber algo sobre él. — Sakura bufó decepcionada, la rubia tenia razón.

: : : :

 _Se maldecía a sí misma una y otra vez. Maldita fuera la hora en que sus ojos decidieron posarse sobre aquel vestido en el aparador, claramente un gasto innecesario, el dinero iba destinado al pago de intercambio y su padre no estaría dispuesto a derrocharle más por invertirlo en un capricho._

 _Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, los últimos arreglos del intercambio no se pagarían solos. Necesitaba el dinero, si su madre llegaba a enterarse le restregaría en la cara su falta de compromiso al ingresar en una universidad pública, diciéndole por milésima vez que era una mala idea. La peli-rosa podría jugar escuchar el sermón de su madre con claridad, estaba aterrada y no tenía escapatoria._

 _Contemplo su imagen reflejada en el espejo, podría admitir que lucía como una estrella de cine. Avizoro nuevamente su figura, permitió que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros como cascada, mientras el labial rojo carmín resaltaba sus carnosos labios. Se sentía satisfecha con la efigie que el espejo le devolvía, en cambio, la presencia y opinión de sus padres aún permanecían en su mente, si tan solo le vieran vestida de esa manera, como cual Dita Von Teese, el corazón se les saldría por la boca._

 _Tomo la bata de seda y cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo, caminando con la cabeza erguida y una seguridad desbordante hasta la zona pactada. Maldita fuera Ino quien la había metido en ese embrollo, si tan solo no hubiese aceptado de buena gana realizar tal favor para permitirle a su amiga escaparse con su novio, todo estaría bien, pero tanto ella como aquella prenda eran las causantes de su desgracia_

 _El maestro aún continuaba con la explicación, el trabajo era sencillo, según lo explicado por la rubia. Sakura fungiría su papel como suplemente, sirviendo como modelo para los estudiantes de arquitectura de quinto semestre en la clase de dibujo. Todo pasaría muy rápido, solo debía soportar una hora y una que otra mirada lasciva por parte de algunos degenerados._

— _Jovencita, puedes pasar. — Ordenó con voz apacible el peliblanco sobre el estrado._

 _Temerosa, camino con cautela hasta el punto marcado, perdiendo por completo la visibilidad al contemplar directamente la luz blanca que estaba dirigida solamente a ella._

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Pregunto el hombre en un susurro. Sakura estaba segura que su identidad seria difícil de mantener el anonimato gracias a su exótica apariencia, esperaba que esos chicos tuvieran la madurez suficiente para no comportarse cual puertos contemplando una revista pornográfica. —_

— _Haruno, Haruno Sakura. — Respondió. — Estoy sustituyendo a Yamanaka Ino, se vio indispuesta a asistir pero me pidió que emitiera sus disculpas. —_

— _Ya veo, de igual forma todo está perfecto. ¿Es la primera vez que haces esto?— Sakura asintió a la pregunta. El profesor trato de apaciguar su nerviosismo con una cálida sonrisa. — Todo saldrá a la perfección, solamente mantén la postura, será una hora atenuante. —_

 _Dicho esto, Sakura dejo resbalar la bata sobre sus hombros, revelando el conjunto de lencería rojo y la hermosa figura de su cuerpo. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar en la sala, y que decir el alboroto, la mayoría de los jóvenes estaban pasmados con su belleza._

— _Guarden silencio, no son unos niños para comportarse así. De manera atenta, le pido a cada uno de ustedes que le otorgue el debido respeto a su compañera, quien amablemente se ofreció para auxiliarlos en la práctica. — Sakura sintió un poco de sosiego al escuchar el apoyo del profesor, ciertamente estaba realizando un proyecto escolar más, nada de qué preocuparse._

 _Rápidamente, la chica tomo asiento, buscando la pose perfecta para ser inmortalizada en los cuadernos de dibujo._

 _En cuanto pudo visualizar bien, una mirada penetrante se posaba sobre ella. Con desespero, busco ese par de ojos que lograban exasperarla, encontrando a nada más y nada menos un apuesto joven, un chico que se encontraba en su apogeo, podría jurar que era la fiel representación de un adonis griego esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel: Con un metro ochenta y cinco, ojos negros hipnotizadores y un físico endemoniadamente perfecto, el azabache desconocido causo un impacto en la modelo._

 _Por su parte, al enigmático estudiante le parecía imposible apartar la mirada de la chica de apariencia exótica. Estaba seguro que su atención se vería proyectada como su contundente compromiso por la materia, una barda excusa para contemplar con parsimonia a la hermosa joven que se posaba frente a sus ojos._

: : : : : : : :

Asfixiada por el recuerdo, Sakura exhaló fuertemente, ahora se sentía como una terrible persona al ocultarle la verdad a Sarada, pero lo cierto era que ni ella misma sabia del paradero de su padre.

—Me cuesta admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Es egoísta de mi parte que le oculte a Sarada la identidad de su padre. — Mascullo, sonriendo irónicamente. —

—Todo saldrá bien ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?—

—Tienes razón…está tarde hablare con ella. —

: : : : : : : :

La torre corporativa Uchiha se alzaba imponente entre los edificios más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Cuando ambas niñas contemplaron el edificio, no pudieron poner en duda la belleza arquitectónica del mismo. Era obvio que la familia Uchiha trabajara en instalaciones dignas de la fama.

Sarada respiró hondo. Estaba cometiendo una hazaña impulsiva, si su madre llegaba a enterarse, el castigo sería una cadena perpetua confinada en su habitación, pero no tenía por qué saber a donde acudió después de la escuela ¿o sí?

Las dos niñas pasaron desapercibidas para los atareados hombres de negocios, absortos en las noticias constantes de la bolsa de valores o manteniendo charlas sobre las reformas económicas aplicadas a las empresas recientemente.

—Espera aquí, yo vendré en menos de lo que canta un gallo. — Avisó Sarada, disfrazando la preocupación en su tono de voz. —

—Está bien, no demores demasiado. Tenemos poco tiempo para regresar a la escuela. — Choucho estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su mejor amiga en lo que le fuese posible. Lo que estaba haciendo le parecía una locura que incrementaba los niveles de adrenalina.

Con paso firme, Sarada se aproximo hasta la recepción, colocándose de puntillas para avizorar con claridad a la mujer tras el escritorio.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo jovencita?— La exuberante rubia saludó cordialmente, cruzando su mirada con los ojos oscuros de ella.

—Si. — La pelinegra asintió automáticamente. — Estoy buscando al arquitecto, Uchiha Sasuke. — Trago saliva para retener la resequedad en su boca, las piernas le temblaban como gelatinas por el nerviosismo, la hora de encontrarse con ese hombre había llegado.

—Un momento. — Respondió sonriente, colocando un dedo sobre el intercomunicador y llevando el auricular del teléfono a su oído. Sarada contemplo a la secretaria asentir en reiteradas ocasiones y cuando finalizo la llamada, no tuvo más opción que esperar por una respuesta positiva. —

—Adelante, décimo piso, es la única oficina ubicada ahí, el elevador te llevara directamente. —

—Gracias. — Como alma que lleva el diablo, Sarada no depuro en dirigir el paso hasta el ascensor, presionando desesperadamente la tecla que la dirigiría hasta el haciendo piso número diez. La pelinegra comenzó a impacientarse y ver como se alejaba más del suelo solo lograban alterarla. — Un poco más…solo un poco y finalmente podre encontrarme con mi padre. —

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando al descubierto la ansiada puerta que la separaba del posible hombre que podría ser su padre. Sus manos temblorosas golpearon en dos ocasiones la madera, manteniéndose en silencio durante largo rato.

—Adelante. — Escuchar la voz varonil le dio un vuelco en el corazón, no estaba segura de querer continuar con eso, algo en su interior la alentaba a proseguir.

Poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta, permitiéndole otear los lujos que una persona tan importante como su padre podía adquirir con facilidad. Rápidamente se encontró frente a él, en silencio, atónita y al borde del colapso mental.

Sasuke la miro con el entrecejo fruncido. La molestia era evidente en sus facciones, raramente jovencitas acudían a visitarlo a la oficina, todo era culpa de la nueva secretaria, quien desconocía por completo los rigurosos estatutos de reuniones implementado por el Uchiha.

—Debe ser una maldita broma. — Escuchó Sarada decir. Sasuke tomo el teléfono, presionando el intercomunicador desesperadamente. —

— ¡Espera!— Exclamo Sarada desesperada, solo ansiaba cinco minutos para explicarle el embrollo del que estaba construida su vida. — ¡Vine a verte! Es una historia confusa y bastante extraña, pero solamente estoy buscando respuestas. —

—Llamare a tus padres, no puedes estar aquí. —

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Solamente pido cinco minutos de tu tiempo, solo eso!— Respondió ella, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Sasuke seguía molesto, continuaba pensando que esa chiquilla era una imprudente, pero por una extraña razón, la curiosidad despertó en él la idea de permitirle hablar. Aun la miraba con desconfianza pero no desistió en otorgarle la valiosa oportunidad de explicarle el motivo de su visita.

Sarada sacó de la mochila una fotografía, colocándola sobre la superficie de cristal y acercándola hasta el azabache.

Sasuke se sorprendió al avizorar aquella efigie. Si su memoria no le fallaba, esa foto fue tomaba en la famosa fiesta de fin de semestre organizada por todos los departamentos de la universidad. Podía reconocer a todas las personas que aparecían ahí, sobre todo a esa chica de cabello rosado.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?— Sasuke se sorprendió de saber que una niña poseía tal imagen, tal vez se trata de una broma de mal gusto iniciada por Naruto. —

—Mi madre la guardaba entre sus cosas. — Le dijo. — Debes conocerla, en esa foto estás hablando con ella. —

Las palabras de Sarada fueron como un rayo hacia su cerebro. La molestia en su cerebro estaba maquinando un sinfín de hipótesis. Atónito, se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su rostro en señal de frustración. Deshizo el nudo de la corbata, debía tranquilizarse, un hombre como él no perdía la compostura.

Se rehusaba a creer que esa niña frente a sus ojos era hija de Haruno Sakura…la Haruno Sakura que él conoció.

—Llamaremos a tu madre para resolver todo esto. Creo que no tiene mucho sentido continuar esta conversación sin ella ¿verdad?—.

 **Continuara**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _¿Como podría saber Sasuke que sus acciones adolescentes repercutirían sus decisiones adultas? En aquel momento el futuro parecía tan lejano para enfocarse completamente en ello._

 _Cursaba el tercer semestre de arquitectura, continuando con el legado de su familia, cabe aclarar que lo realizaba por gusto y no por obligación, crear las más bellas formas de edificios y representar el arte y la hermosura en las construcciones siempre le provoco una fascinación enorme._

 _Había ingresado a una de las universidades públicas con más prestigio en Tokio, su familia poseía una gran fortuna, la constructora solventaba los gastos más excéntricos de los Uchiha pero el menor de ellos tomo la decisión de inscribirse en la educación pública para obtener más prestigio y oportunidades para crecer personalmente._

 _Durante mucho tiempo estuvo alegre con el horario de clases. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba estudiando, en sus ratos libres aprovechaba para leer y ponerse en contacto con su familia. Estaba rentando un piso cerca de la universidad, lo suficientemente grande y como para pasar la noche. Su casa yacía ubicada a las afueras de Osaka, por lo tanto, era una enorme travesía ir y venir cada día para estar a tiempo en la universidad._

 _Sasuke era un chico popular entre el sexo femenino y masculino. Su reputación lo precedía, era un joven fuerte y alto. Sus rasgos eran bien formados y suaves, nariz recta y boca delgada, con un gesto de determinación predominante. No por nada tenía a medio público de féminas rendidas a sus pies, pero Uchiha Sasuke parecía no estar interesado en ninguna de ellas._

 _Aquella mañana caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la universidad, maldecía en voz baja la falta de importancia que su mejor amigo y escandaloso rubio le había prestado a su alarma o inclusive a su nula reacción ante la ausencia de ella. No era conocido por su impuntualidad, al contrario, siempre llegaba a tiempo o inclusive minutos antes, juraba hacerse cargo de él cuando las clases finalizaran por ahora debía llegar a tiempo a la molesta clase de dibujo que impartía Hatake Kakashi. Todos llevaban hablando de esa asignatura durante la semana, según decían, tendrían la oportunidad de apreciar a una hermosa mujer como dios la había traído al mundo, o sea, completamente desnuda. No era extraño esperarse la motivación de los alumnos al presentarse en tal horario._

 _Al abrir la puerta del aula todos los asientos estaban llenos, sería imposible encontrar un lugar vacío, personas que ni siquiera habían asistido en todo el semestre estaban presentes ahí. Con el ceño fruncido y evidentemente molesto, empujo a unos cuantos haraganes que impedían el paso, ubicándose frente a uno de ellos, obligándolo a mover su trasero del lugar que le pertenecía por derecho._

 _La clase aun no comenzaba, el barullo impedía escuchar con atención alguna conversación, todos en la sala expresaban su entusiasmo al tener a una hermosa joven mostrando sus atributos solamente a ellos. El maestro llevaba veinte minutos de retraso, típico de Hatake Kakashi, por lo que la larga espera hacia más emocionante la situación._

— _Espero que la chica valga la pena. — Inicio Kiba, tomando con fuerza el bloc de dibujo y un lápiz, clavando sus irises cafés en el escenario iluminado._

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso? Todas las chicas valen la pena. — Agregó Naruto, rebuscando con desespero el material solicitado para la práctica._

— _¿Esperan que sea una modelo de lencería? Lo dudo mucho. — Los comentarios emitidos por Sasuke no eran optimistas, al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo si las situaciones matutinas no eran favorecedoras._

— _Al menos una joven de bonito rostro y físico espectacular ¿es mucho pedir?— Kiba restó importancia a la opinión del pelinegro, regresando a la actividad inconclusa._

— _Buenos días muchachos, lamento la tardanza, tuve un percance con una anciana antes de llegar a la universidad, me desvié para llevarla a su casa. — Hatake Kakashi siempre arribaba al aula pidiendo disculpas y generando excusas poco creíbles. Colocó con cautela el portafolio sobre la mesa y remango las mangas hasta la altura del codo.— Debo decir que me siento un poco entusiasmado por ver el aula así, es la primera vez que una clase genera tanta conmoción en la universidad. Sin más, comencemos, iré por la modelo. — El peliblanco desaprecio por unos cuantos minutos, todos los alumnos estaban ávidos por comenzar la clase y la euforia incrementaba a medida que los minutos pasaban._

 _Nuevamente Kakashi apareció en escena, esta vez acompañado de una hermosa joven: Cabello de color rosa extravagante, cayendo por sus hombros con las puntas ligeramente onduladas mientras dos mechones remarcaban las finas facciones de su rostro: Ojos grandes color esmeralda, con pestañas largas, nariz fina y respingada y labios en forma de corazón tan suculentos y carnosos de color carmín que incitaban a cualquiera a pecar. Su desnudez estaba ligeramente cubierta por un conjunto de lencería roja, dejando al descubierto sus pechos prominentes para su cuerpo, redondos y abultados, una cintura estrecha; cadera proporcional a la figura._

 _Todos guardaron silencio en el preciso momento que la joven puso un pie en el escenario. Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar, algunos respetuosos y otros demasiado obscenos e inapropiados para el momento, la envidia de algunas chicas suscitaron una creación de historias en torno a la chica._

— _Su nombre es Haruno Sakura. Estuvo saliendo con Neji Hyuga hace un año…ella lo dejo por otro chico, no me impresiona, tiene una reputación poco favorable entre los chicos de la escuela. — Sasuke escuchaba con cautela los comentarios de lagunas chicas, varias de ellas no soportaban ser opacadas por una joven tan hermosa como la peli-rosa frente a ellos._

— _Guarden silencio, no son unos niños para comportarse así. De la manera más atenta, le pido a cada uno de ustedes que le otorgue el debido respeto a su compañera, quien amablemente se ofreció para auxiliarlos en la práctica. —_

 _Sakura alzó los parpados, revelando la belleza de sus ojos color esmeralda, posándose en un punto fijo, en él._

 _Una energía frenética invadió su cuerpo, su corazón dejo de latir durante algunos segundos, una sensación se transmitió por toda su piel y un sinfín de manifestaciones emocionales y físicas que manifestaban la intensidad del primer encuentro._

— _Sasuke, teme. — Llamó Naruto, obligándolo a regresar su vista al bloc de dibujo, disimulando la intensa confluencia. —_

— _Hmp. — Bufó._

— _Parece que la chica te ha prensado. No la culpo, es hermosa. Sakura-chan tiene comiendo a varios chicos de la palma de su mano. — Naruto continúo con su labor, comenzando a trazar algunas líneas para inmortalizar a la peli-rosa en el lienzo._

— _Ni lo menciones, Neji es un maldito suertudo. — Kiba estaba al tanto de las relaciones que surgían y terminaban a lo largo del campus, la fugaz relación entre Haruno Sakura y Hyuga Neji no pasaba desapercibida entre el cuchicheo del castaño._

— _¿De dónde la conocen?— Se aventuró a cuestionar el azabache, recibiendo las miradas picaras por parte de sus compañeros, quienes habían clavado el dardo en un punto clave._

— _Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien está interesado en ella. — Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, acortando la distancia entre su compañero y mirando de reojo a la chica en discordia. —_

— _Nada de eso, solamente escuche un rumor y me gustaría descartarlo. —_

— _Como digas. Sakura-chan es una amiga de la infancia, hace poco volvimos a reencontrarnos, es amiga de Hinata Hyuga y ex novia de su primo, Neji Hyuga, aunque no puedo oficializarlo como una relación, apenas y el cortejo duró una semana.— El rubio relataba cada detalle con parsimonia, diciendo las partes fundamentales de la vida de la modelo en cuestión.— Ese no es el punto, si realmente te interesa puedo presentártela, esta noche se hará una fiesta en el edificio principal, tal vez ella asista.—_

 _Y así fue como una simple idea se convirtió en un verdadero drama doce años después._

: : : : : : : :

Estaba pálido, su semblante reflejaba tensión. Durante toda su vida se había preparado para lidiar con cualquier situación que se le enfrentara, manteniendo ese equilibrio perfecto entre el éxito y el desastre. Normalmente resolvía todo con madurez, dejando atrás el lado negativo de las coyunturas y aprovechando al máximo el lado positivo que estas podían proveerle.

A la edad de treinta y dos años, Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre en la cúspide del éxito, podía decirse que lo tenía todo en la vida: Estabilidad económica, salud, un empleo por el que todos matarían entre otras cosas. Vicepresidente de la constructora Uchiha, una empresa que en pocos años, había crecido extraordinariamente por los acertados tratos de su padre y antecesores. Había construido un pequeño imperio.

Lo que el exitoso e impetuoso hombre no esperaba era tener a una niña de doce años que alegaba ser su hija con Haruno Sakura, su amor platónico en la universidad.

Tomo asiento frente a la pequeña, avizorando cauteloso cada facción que pudiese ligar a la pequeña con su familia. Su cabello era color ónix como el suyo, los ojos de la niña tenían la forma de los de Sakura –si mal no recordaba- pero eran oscuro como sus mechones azabaches.

Ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cómodo para iniciar una conversación, los dos eran unos completos desconocidos aguardando por la gloriosa intervención de Sakura.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?— Preguntó Sasuke de repente, tomando desprevenida a la jovencita frente a él.

—No lo mencione, mi nombre es Haruno, Haruno Sarada. — Replicó con una tranquilidad asombrosa. —

— ¿y tu madre? ¿Cómo ha estado?— Sasuke se puso de pie, deambulando por la habitación de un lado a otro, con las manos en los bolsillos del saco, no sin antes aflojar su corbata un poco para permitirle el acceso al aire que pasaba con dificultad.

—Ella está bien. Trabaja en el hospital regional de Tokio, pasa poco tiempo en casa. Es bastante hermosa. — Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con eso, Sakura era una chica excepcional que había causado un impacto sensacional en él.

—Hmp, no creo que demore en llegar, así resolveremos este mal entendido. — Las palabras del Uchiha calaron hondo en el sensible corazón de la ilusionada Sarada.

—Claro, mal entendido. —

: : : : : : : :

De regreso a la oficina que perseveraba por ella con una enorme carga de trabajo, Sakura pensaba en lo que haría el resto del día para tratar el asunto con Sarada, había sido excesivamente reservada con su hija. Ella no tenía la culpa de todo lo que sucedía en la dramática vida de su madre.

Como estaba un poco distraída, Sakura olvido entregar nuevamente el informe del paciente a las enfermeras, mismo altercado le provoco una llamada por parte de la rubia, quien no dejaba de amedrentarla por tal importante omisión.

De vuelta en su oficina, dejo la bata sin ningún cuidado sobre el sillón, importándole poco si la inmaculada prenda poseía arrugas al final del día. Tomo una botella de agua del minibar y bebió la mitad del contenido de un trago. Buscaba consejos como sobre informarle a su propia hija sobre su padre. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el diminuto baño que poseía el inmueble, restregó sus manos contra su rostro y dedico una mirada profunda a su faz reflejada en el espejo.

—Veras Sarada, la verdad sobre tu padre es que estuve con él y después desapareció, o mejor dicho…desaparecí.— Durante toda su vida había odiado con fervor la idea de otorgar explicaciones. Ni siquiera sus padres obtuvieron una el día que ella misma se posó frente a ellos para anunciarles su embarazo. Ahora que la parte más importante de su vida demandaba respuestas, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse en un dilema ético y moral.

Para olvidarse un momento del asunto, concentro toda su atención en la pila de documentos que tenía por revisar. La mayoría eran casos médicos que debían ser atendidos con urgencia, algunos llevaban un seguimiento cercano con la doctora Haruno, quien enfatizaba en la confianza entre paciente y médico. Mientras leía con atención la evolución de un estoico hombre, la pelirosa se vio irrumpida por una desesperada llamada al teléfono.

Bufando con exasperación por la poca paciencia de la dama al otro lado del teléfono, Sakura llevo el auricular hasta su oído, presionando fuertemente el intercomunicador que autorizaba el sonido al otro lado de la línea.

—Doctora Haruno, lamento interrumpirla pero tiene una llamada importante. — Normalmente todas las llamadas que recibía la chica eran de suma importancia. Llevo dos dedos al tabique y cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguardando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera al abrir los ojos.

— ¿Acaso te ha dicho su nombre?— Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sarada no estuviera metida en ningún lio, aquella sería la tercera queja en el mes, por lo tanto, tendría que abrir un espacio en su tumultos agenda para acudir a escuchar un sermón con el profesor Abúrame acerca del comportamiento de la niña. — Comunícale que no puedo recibir llamadas, en este momento estoy indispuesta. —

—La chica suena desesperada, ha dicho que es importante. Llama desde la torre corporativa Uchiha. —

A Sakura se le helo la sangre. Después de tantos años, como si un pensamiento lo hubiese invocado, los Uchiha reaparecían en su vida, tomándola con la guardia baja y sin las armas necesarias para defenderse.

—Comunícala, por favor. — Impaciente, golpeo con desespero la madera del escritorio con los dedos. El corazón le latía tan rápido que probablemente podría tener un colapso nervioso en ese preciso instante.

—Buenas tardes, Doctora Haruno, mi nombre es Nori y llamo desde la torre corporativa Uchiha. El señor Uchiha Sasuke solicito que me comunicara con usted, ha surgido un altercado con su hija, Sarada. La niña y otra pequeña están aquí mismo en la oficina, el señor Uchiha desea concretar una reunión en su oficina ¿es eso posible?—

De la conversación Sakura solamente escucho "Uchiha Sasuke, reunión, Sarada", una mezcla nada favorecedora, era como cruzar vodka con tequila, nada bueno podía resultar de aquello.

— ¿Puede pasarme la dirección? En unos cuantos minutos estaré ahí. — Las manos temblorosas de Sakura imposibilitaban plasmar una caligrafía perfecta pero al menos era legible para los ojos de la peli-rosa. Al colgar el teléfono, cambio su ropa por unos jeans holgados, una camiseta de resaque azul y por ultimo un suéter tinto con converse. Nadie le había avisado que se reuniría con el joven que durante tanto tiempo rondo por sus pensamientos y con el cual había procreado a una hija.

Alcanzo su celular y tomo la bolsa colgada en el perchero, saliendo inmediatamente de la oficina. Antes de partir, cancelo todas las citas programadas durante la tarde, explicándole a Shizune la delicada situación que debía tratar.

—Lo entiendo, supongo que piensa que son preguntas que solo su padre puede responder. —

—Esa niña. Solamente tengo que dirigirme a esa torre y solucionar esto. — Emitida la sentencia, Sakura no demoro en subir al auto, conduciendo hasta la dirección otorgada por la amable asistente del "señor Uchiha".

Distraída e infringiendo unas cuantas leyes de vialidad que le costarían caras, Sakura aparcó el coche victoriosa en el estacionamiento destinado principalmente a los trabajadores y visitantes de la torre corporativa Uchiha. Cuando llego a la recepción, Sakura no tuvo que presentarse, inmediatamente la asistente la dirigió hasta la oficina del Uchiha.

Plenamente absorta en sus pensamientos, Sakura tenía esa ponzoñosa intriga de saber acerca del aspecto físico y personal de Sasuke… ¿Había cambiado tanto como ella? Todo era diferente, absolutamente todo.

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, su pecho contenía una cantidad de aire que sus pulmones agradecerían que escapara en un suspiro para dejarlos tranquilos. Al llegar al décimo piso, el orgullo de Sakura dejaba de verse intimidado, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con lentitud, mostrando la recepción de la oficina, donde Choucho yacía sentada. Sakura se mantuvo sobria. Quería dejar en claro cómo se manejarían las cosas de ahora en adelante que Sarada sabia la verdad. Con los nudillos, llamo en reiteradas ocasiones a la puerta, siendo recibida por nada más y nada menos que la imponente figura de Uchiha Sasuke, quien solamente estaba alejado de ella por unos cuantos centímetros.

Sin dedicarle una mirada, Sasuke hizo una seña para permitirle la entrada, tan pronto como Sakura estuvo dentro, el pelinegro azotó la puerta.

—Sarada, ¿puedes darnos un momento a solas?— La susodicha miro a su madre desconcertada. Sakura no lo estaba sugiriendo, era orden que debía acatar con prontitud.

—Está bien. — terció la pelinegra, abandonando la oficina, esta vez anunciando su salida sin azotar la puerta como lo había hecho su supuesto padre.

— ¿Quieres agua, café…una copa?— Aventuró el Uchiha a ofrecerle algo cordialmente a la peli-rosa y aligerar la tensión en la sala. Sus irises negros la contemplaron de pies a cabeza, seguía siendo la misma chica de universidad que lo dejo pasmado, a sus treinta y dos años lucia radiante y conservaba la belleza que la caracterizaba.

—No. — Replicó ella. Oteando como el Uchiha proveía y largo y elegante sorbo al vaso con brandy que sostenía con firmeza con la mano izquierda.

—La situación se tornó fantástica, y no lo digo en el buen sentido. Todo parece una broma bastante elaborada. — Habló Sasuke. No esperó a que Sakura diera su punto de vista, o lo tanto, continúo. — Por el bien de los dos, espero que tengas una buena explicación a todo esto. —

El orgullo de Sakura se vio herido ante la apática y egocéntrica actitud que Sasuke proyectaba hacia ella y Sarada. Realmente no tenía por qué otorgarle explicaciones, podía reservárselas, tomar a las niñas y dejar al azabache con una duda eterna que lo atormentaría toda la vida. La prudencia no era un rasgo característico de la peli-rosa, por lo tanto, herida, decidió dejarle en claro al pelinegro quien tenía las riendas de la situación.

—Ni siquiera sé si Sarada es mi hija ¿Cómo puedo asegurarlo?, además, si lo es, ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo tanto tiempo? Necesito explicaciones coherentes, Sakura. —

Con la cabeza en alto y el pecho erguido, Sakura respondería a cada una de sus preguntas pero a su manera.

—Por supuesto que es tu hija, ¿quieres que te recuerde aquella noche en la fiesta de Shikamaru Nara?— El rostro de Sasuke se puso en blanco al ser mencionado tal hecho. — Bingo, solo se necesitan un hombre, una mujer, acto sexual y eso deriva a un embarazo ¿o deseas que imparta una clase de anatomía para que lo comprendas?— Dijo sin controlarse.

—Claro que entiendo el proceso Sakura, no soy estúpido. Confié en ti, tú te harías cargo de la situación. — Replicó el Uchiha, refiriéndose al diminuto percance que los tenía en ese embrollo.

—Y me hice cargo, pero ningún método anticonceptivo es completamente seguro, además, no entiendo que es lo que estas reprochando, yo crie a Sarada sola, sin tu ayuda. — Los trabajadores estaban congregándose a las afueras de la oficina, escuchando la disputa entre Sakura y Sasuke.

— ¡Esa es la razón Sakura! ¿Cómo quieres que tome las cosas sin importancia?, Una niña de doce años llega a mi oficina argumentando que soy su adre ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?— Sasuke llevo una mano hasta su cabello, revolviéndolo un poco para después desabotonar el primer botón de la camisa y beber otro trago de brandy.

—No esperaba que sucediera esto. Estaba buscando el momento adecuado para explicarle a Sarada como son las cosas…— Sakura desvió la mirada al suelo. Durante años había soñado con aquel encuentro solo para llevarse una enorme desilusión. — Los dos tomamos caminos diferentes…además, de haberte notificado sobre el embarazo ¿te habrías hecho cargo de ella?—

Sasuke guardo silencio durante largos segundos. Ningún cuestionamiento filosófico lo había puesto en duda como aquella pregunta. Como hombre de honor y con escrúpulos, Sasuke reajusto la parte superior de su vestimenta y miro a Sakura lentamente.

—Por supuesto que lo habría hecho, pero en estos momentos no estoy seguro de hacerlo. Necesito una prueba de ADN para comprobarlo. Así, asumiré mis acciones como padre. —

—No te estoy pidiendo que las asumas, pude criar a Sarada yo sola y no necesito de tu ayuda para seguir haciéndolo. — Plenamente ofendida por el comportamiento del Uchiha, Sakura se dispuso a abandonar el establecimiento en compañía de las niñas. —

—La duda ya está y tan fácil como fue implantada puedo conseguir un abogado para llevar este caso a la corte, tú lo decides Sakura. Si las pruebas resultan negativas dejare todo por la paz y en olvido pero si estas resultan positivas, no dudare en tomar el lugar y las obligaciones que me corresponden con Sarada. —

Sakura no respondió rápidamente, en su lugar, tomo el tiempo necesario para contemplar largamente al hombre frente a ella. Ninguno de los dos habían esperado enfrentarse de tal forma, pero Sasuke tenía un punto a su favor.

—Sarada es mi hija y por nada del mundo permitiré que la apartes de mí lado. — Mascullo Sakura desafiante, apretando los dientes y el puño, conteniendo toda la furia interna para no borrarle la expresión altanera a Sasuke de un golpe.-

—Eso estará por verse, Sakura, ¿acaso ya olvidaste quien vino a buscarme?— Su voz tomo un ende ponzoñoso, como si inyectar veneno o verter limón en la herida era el principal propósito.

—No te sientas importante, solamente tenía la curiosidad de conocer a su padre. Vaya decepción debe haberse llevado, ella te concebía diferente.— Ajusto el bolso sobre su hombro, controlando el impulso de tomarlo por la corbata para arrastrarlo fuera de la oficina.— Creo que no tiene mucho sentido continuar con esta conversación.—

—No, no lo tiene. — Se apresuró a responder Sasuke, por fin los dos coincidían en algo a lo largo de la discusión.

—Si me disculpas. — La peli-rosa viro sobre sus tobillos, abriendo la puerta de la oficina y anunciando su salida con un sonoro portazo que ahuyento a las masas. — Sarada, Choucho, es hora de irnos. —

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Sarada. Definitivamente estaba absorta en una terrible pesadilla de la cual no tenía escapatoria. Su corazón se quebrantaba en mil pedazos y la idea de tener un padre a su lado parecía lo suficientemente lejana como para dejar de pensar en ello. Sasuke Uchiha no había sido lo que imaginó, al contrario, aquel hombre se aventuró en poner en duda ese lazo sanguíneo que compartían y el cual, no le importaba romper para mantener su reputación intacta.

Ambas pequeñas se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la par de Sakura. Existía un largo camino por recorrer.

: : : : : : : :

Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento detrás el escritorio. Su corbata estaba desaliñada y no tenía los ánimos suficientes para continuar con sus labores a lo largo del día. La visita de Sakura y su posible hija habían causado tal conmoción que como buen ermitaño que era, se confino en la soledad y seguridad de su oficina.

Había bebido demasiado durante el día, la botella de brandy estaba casi a la mitad de su capacidad pero el alcohol era lo único que apaciguaba sus penas. Volvió a verter otra generosa cantidad de licor e inmediatamente la llevo hasta sus labios, percatándose de la quemazón que ocasionaba el líquido al pasar por su garganta.

Después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto llego a la conclusión que Sarada no tenía la culpa de nada, solamente, como cualquier niña de su edad, tenía la curiosidad de conocer a su padre. Que infortuna el suyo, ahora era el villano de la historia y todo gracias a su errático comportamiento.

Permitió que un largo suspiro escapara de sus labios lentamente. El humor de Sasuke volvió a dispararse, esta vez por los cielos, al ser interrumpido por una llamada. Ya tendría tiempo de emitir una disculpa tanto a Sarada como Sakura, por el momento deseaba despejar su mente del altercado suscitado minutos antes.

: : : : : : : :

Temerosa de enfrentarse a Sarada, empujo la puerta de su habitación con su avidez, entreviendo a la pequeña recostada en la cama, cubierta por una serie de mantas que la protegerían del gélido clima citadino.

Con pasos firmes, tomo asiento al borde de la cama, acariciando lentamente la espalda de la pequeña sin decir una palabra.

—Sarada yo…—

—Mamá, quiero estar sola. — Solicito con voz firme. Lo último que deseaba en esas instancias eran palabras que ni siquiera podrían apaciguar la impasibilidad en su corazón. —

—Por favor escúchame. — Sakura no sabía cómo proveerle un consejo a su hija para actuar ante la desilusión. Ella había pasado por algo similar a lo largo de su vida pero las circunstancias eran abismalmente distintas.

—No, tú escúchame a mí. Nunca estas cercan ¡¿Es que te mataría pasar tiempo conmigo?! ¡¿O explicarme quien es mi padre?! Si tan solo lo hubieras hecho, habríamos evitado todo el drama de la tarde… ¡¿O es que te da igual olvidar el rostro de mi padre?! ¡¿Realmente pensaste que yo, tu hija, no se daría cuenta de esto?!— Luego del ataque de furia, Sarada respiraba con rapidez, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido tras la serie de gritos. — Solo explícalo ¿Cómo demonios fue que llegamos a esto?—

Sakura guardo silencio, estaba recibiendo todo el descontento de Sarada y no lo impediría, ya llegaría el momento de hablar y ahí explicaría como era que estaban en ese punto.

—Sarada, no estoy particularmente orgullosa de muchas cosas en mi vida…pero estoy orgullosa de ser tu madre. — Sakura deposito un dulce beso sobre la frente de la pequeña, apaciguando las penas de la niña con una sonrisa y la calidez que solo los brazos de una madre pueden proveer.

Al abandonar la habitación, Sakura se encamino hasta la sala, tomando una botella de vino y bebiendo una copa de este. No era fanática del alcohol, pero unos cuantos sorbos la ayudarían a tranquilizarse.

El celular comenzó a sonar, activando la alarma de mensaje. Frustrada, reviso el contenido de esté, llevándose una gran sorpresa al contemplar el remitente.

" _Sakura…soy Sasuke._

 _Lamento mi comportamiento, la noticia me tomo desprevenido. Tanto tú como Sarada merecen una disculpa. Estoy dispuesto a realizarme una prueba de ADN en caso que tú lo permitas. Por favor, hazme saber tu respuesta."_

Sakura escribía una y otra vez la posible respuesta al mensaje, ¿Cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para emitir su pensar?, rápidamente sus dedos se dejaron llevar y con una simple frase comenzó lo que se convertiría en algo completamente distinto.

" _Sasuke si tu estas dentro, yo también."_

 _ **Continuara**_

: : : : : : : :

 _Primero, quiero disculparme por la demora en actualizar. Normalmente no acostumbraba a esto, pero una serie de asuntos me llevaron a aplazar la actualización._

 _Wow, en verdad me siento halagada de que este fic hay sido bien recibido, no esperaba que tuviera esta recepción y no puedo sentirme más contenta por eso, en verdad, muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes por darle una oportunidad y tomar parte de su tiempo por leer. Sé que no es la escritura perfecta ni la mejor trama pero si puedo hacerles pasar un buen rato no dudare en continuar con esto, en serio, muchísimas gracias._

 _También quiero agradecer a quien tuvo el valor de emitir su opinión, leo cada uno de sus comentarios, en serio lo hago, por lo mismo, acá abajo encontrar la respuesta a cada uno de ellos, procurare tenerlos siempre al final del capítulo._

 **Yoss** **,** ojala continúes hasta el final. Mil gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad, gracias. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado, ¡cuídate! ¡Saludos!

 **Midori chan,** Es lindo leer que te ha parecido interesante y por ende ha captado tu atención, ojala el capítulo haya sido igual de interesante que el primero y continúes esta historia hasta el fin. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, Midori ¡Cuídate! ¡Saludos!

 **DULCECITO311** No sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte aquí, de verdad, gracias por el apoyo constante a mis historias. Tú opinión es bastante acertada, lo que intento plasmar en esta historia es como Sakura salió adelante durante y después del embarazo, involucrando a Sasuke en un momento decisivo de sus vidas, todo se irá desarrollando, solo te pido un poco de paciencia. Gracias de todo corazón, de verdad, mil gracias. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo ¡Cuídate!

Nekatniss en serio, de todo corazón, muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo durante mi corta trayectoria en fanfiction, realmente aprecio el tiempo que tomas para leer cada una de mis historias y dejar un comentario, eres una persona importante para mí, sin tu contante apoyo ya habría abandonado esto. No sabes cuánto me alegra que este proyecto haya captado tu atención, espero no tornar la historia aburrida. Ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y como siempre, feliz de leer tus comentarios. Cuídate Nekatniss, ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Marcela2761, aRiElLa 95, ALEXAOLMOS5016, PhoebeHDA, ayame: si son nuevas lectoras: Welcome to the dark side, girl's! Es genial tener gente nueva, no saben cuánto me alegra. Espero no haberlas decepcionado con la continuación, lamento haberlas hecho esperar durante tanto tiempo pero ojala mi ausencia se compense con el capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar, en serio, mil gracias, ¡Cuídense, saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 **Minako Marie,** Ojala el leerme de contrabando no te haya causado problemas jaja y si fue así, espero que el capítulo compense eso. Es genial saber que te ha llamado la atención, lamento demasiado la demora pero ojala disfrutes del capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por continuar conmigo, nos estamos leyendo Minako, ¡Cuídate y un fuerte abrazo!

 **Aime** Welcome to the jungle! Ojala la historia continuó generando esa intriga de querer saber que pasara. Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario, seguiré esperando los reviews para ver qué te parece la historia. ¡Cuídate! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 **Elaine Haruno de Uchiha** Nuevamente gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, en serio, muchísimas gracias Elaine. Espero no decepcionarte. Ojala la continuación haya sido de tu agrado ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Anttomercury mi querida amiga Anto 3

Bueno, este es parte de uno de los dos fics que te conte, solo que lo veras más adelante. En realidad, me gustó mucho el nombre, tiene cierto significado con la historia, no todos los lazos que compartimos son sanguíneos. Espero no defraudarte, si lo hago, puedes ayudarme a saltar de un quinto piso. Jaja bueno, es comprensible que Sarada no cayera en gracia de todos durante el Gaiden. Bueno, tiene un poco de todo, pero la idea es mía y la estoy desarrollando hasta el momento sin rayar a lo ridículo.

Si, Sarada tiene el apellido Haruno jaja, ya verás que el apellido también será un factor importante para detonar disputas. Muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo, Anto, en serio, mil gracias por todo tu apoyo, no sé qué hacer para pagártelo. Un abrazo aún más fuerte desde la distancia, cuídate.

PD: Ya te dije que estaré encantada de leer el viejo y nuevo testamento si es necesario.

 **Yopyop,** no estoy segura si vayas a leer esto, a lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no, pero creo que merece su debida respuesta: En ningún momento llame a la situación un error, todo lo contrario, el mensaje que quiero dar no se trata de llamar un embarazo no planeado como un error, créeme, he vivido esa situación, y a pesar de si un niño es planeado o no, no influye en el hecho de que va a ser más o menos querido. El ser o no planeado no afecta en ser amado. Analiza eso. Gracias por expresar tu opinión, ¡Cuídate, saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 **wittzy92** ¡MIL GRACIAS POR DEJAR UN COMENTARIO! ¡Espero que el capítulo haya compensado la demora! Debo admitir que cuando me llego el mensaje de tu review, moví el trasero y me puse a escribir como loca, fue una motivación para dejar la pereza y poner manos a la obra. ¡Saludos Wittzy y un fuerte abrazo, cuídate!

 _Sin más, yo me despido._

 _Independientemente de las fechas, les deseo lo mejor y que estén rodeadas del amor de sus seres queridos. Les mando un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, tratare de regresar lo más rápido posible con más._

 _¡Hasta pronto! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

— _Vamos frentona, llevas confinada ahí una hora. — La rubia golpeaba con insistencia la puerta. — Yo también tengo necesidades, asimila que no lograras verte tan bien como yo. — Estrujo las piernas para contener la impetuosa necesidad de orinar, nuevamente Sakura le otorgaba el silencio como respuesta. —_

 _Al otro lado de la puerta, la peli-rosa aferraba sus manos a la taza del baño, contener las horcajadas solo era un trabajo inútil. Llevaba tres días con aquellos malestares, su rutina matutina se basaba en pasar al menos treinta minutos el baño, tratando de contener a la bestia del vomito._

— _Por favor, para ya. — Suplico rendida, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su piel estaba decorada con diminutas perlas de sudor. La chica se puso de pie, tirando de la cadena y mirando su reflejo en el espejo, las ojeras en su rostro no depuraban nada bueno para ella, algo malo estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo y debía detenerlo. Acumuló agua en la palma de su mano y llevo el líquido hasta su faz, prosiguiendo a cepillarse los dientes y permitirle la entrada a la insistente de Ino. —_

— _Gracias al cielo. — Espetó la rubia, adentrándose con velocidad al baño y lanzando un suspiro de satisfacción al lograr su cometido. —_

 _Sakura deambulo por el departamento, el simple hecho de pensar en comida le revolvió las entrañas, amenazando con expulsar nuevamente una considerable cantidad de jugo gástrico. Se sentía débil y mareada. A duras penas consiguió tomar asiento en el sillón, respirando acompasadamente ya que cualquier acción que demandara demasiado esfuerzo físico le provocaba unas impetuosas ganas de vomitar._

— _Odio que mi periodo se presentara en estos momentos. — Bufó Ino, caminando hasta la cocina y alcanzando algún analgésico para apaciguar los cólicos menstruales. — El dolor me está matando, tengo dos espinillas en la cara y no puedo dejar de comer. — Sakura lanzo una pequeña carcajada. —_

— _Es natural, un simple proceso, cerda. A este punto deberías estar acostumbrada. — Recostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el sillón, sintiéndose un poco mejor al sentir la gélida brisa londinense impactándose sobre su rostro. —_

— _El hecho de estar acostumbrada a algo no quiere decir que te agrade. — Replicó con la boca llena mientras devoraba la última barra de chocolate. — Hablando de periodos, ¿no estas atrasada?— Sakura la miró confundida, llevando el conteo mental de su calendario menstrual._

 _A decir verdad, la rubia tenía razón. Llevaba dos semanas de atraso, algo inusual. Su cuerpo nunca le dio problemas, hasta el momento._

— _Tienes razón, siempre fui exacta. — La preocupación se instaló en el rostro de la peli-rosa, nuevamente se reincorporo en el sofá, tergiversado una idea que hasta este punto, dada la situación, tomaba fuerza. —_

— _Frentona… ¿hace cuánto te acostaste con Uchiha Sasuke?— El rostro desencajado de la aludida no auguro nada bueno para Ino._

— _Hace…dos semanas, pero nos cuidamos, incluso tome la píldora del día siguiente, tú fuiste testigo. — Sakura se puso de pie con rapidez, sosteniéndose de la pared con una mano al ser atacada por un mareo. —_

— _No todos los métodos anticonceptivos son confiables. — Remarco la chica. — Todo tiene un margen de error, noventa y nueve por ciento para ser exactas, tal vez fuiste ese uno por ciento. —_

 _Ambas jóvenes no dijeron más y emprendieron una caminata a la farmacia más cercana._

 _Las dos se sentían observadas mientras contemplaban con cautela la repisa atiborrada de pruebas de embarazo. Todas eran distintas, desde la calidad hasta la tecnología en ellas._

— _Mira esta. — Exclamo Ino. — Esta prueba de embarazo con indicador de concesión es la primera y única pruebe con una precisión equiparaba a la de una ecografía en la datación del embarazo. Su sensor Smart Dual Sensor_ ™ _no solo única en palabras si se está "embarazada" o "No embarazada", sino que también informa de cuento tiempo se está. Definitivamente debes llevar una de estas. — La canasta estaba repleta de cajas con distintas pruebas de embarazo. Una no bastaría para disipar las dudas de la peli-rosa._

 _Ambas caminaron hasta la caja, dejando las pruebas frente a la dama y sonriéndole amablemente._

 _Hacia solamente unas cuantas semanas que habían llegado a Londres, gracias al programa de intercambio en el que ambas estaban inscritas. La universidad de Tokio accedió a enviar a sus dos jóvenes promesas para ampliar su conocimiento y experiencia en la rama médica, por lo tanto, gracias al financiamiento de sus familias, ambas jóvenes vivirían cómodamente durante seis meses._

 _Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Sakura bebió mucha agua, confinándose nuevamente en el baño con las pruebas de embarazo y leyendo atentamente las instrucciones de cada una. Al final llego a la conclusión, que se necesitaría más de ella para abastecer los requerimientos de las pruebas, por lo que decidió utilizar solamente tres de ellas, las cuales, aseguraban resultados reales._

 _Salió del baño, mirando el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Aquellos serían los quince minutos más largos de su vida, por lo tanto, debía buscar la manera de distraerse mientras pasaba el tiempo._

— _Vaya quien lo diría, tú y Sasuke teniendo un bebé. El chico sí que es bueno, para ser su primera vez dio en el blanco. — Dijo Ino en tono de burla, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su amiga. —_

— _No nos precipitemos en sacar conclusiones. Solamente debe ser una enfermedad. — Sakura trataba de imaginarse otra cosa. Tenía apenas veinte años y un futuro prometedor por delante, un bebé suponía cambiar todos sus planes. — Además ¿Cómo sabes que era su primera vez?—_

— _Tú me lo contaste. — Era cierto. El hombre más codiciado de la universidad nunca había estado con una mujer. — Vaya, ¿Cómo fue frentona? ¿Realmente te gusto?— Sakura le lanzo un cojín en advertencia a sus comentarios. — Vale, vale, solamente tenía curiosidad, mi perspectiva sobre Sasuke cambio, imaginaba que era un dios en el sexo. — Ambas rieron al mismo tiempo. —_

— _Fue bastante…tierno. Tuve que guiarlo pero eso a mí no me importo.— Respondió, sonriendo como una tonta al recordar aquella noche.— Que va a decir de mí, lo deje sin decirle nada, le arrebate su virginidad, soy una mala persona.— Espeto mortificada.—_

— _¡Terrible! Ira por la vida recordando a esa chica que le robo la inocencia. — Nuevamente rieron. — Los hombres no hablan de eso Sakura, tenlo por seguro, mucho menos Sasuke. —_

 _La alarma de su celular sonó, indicando que el tiempo de espera había terminado._

 _Sakura inhalo una enorme bocanada de aire. Ino colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, sonriéndole dulcemente._

— _Abandonad toda esperanza aquellos que entréis aquí. — Citó Ino. — Cualquiera que sea el resultado, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte, ¿está bien?— Sakura asintió. — Venga, es hora de aclarar nuestras dudas. —_

 _Sus manos temblorosas tomaron la primera prueba, sus ojos estaban cerrados al punto que se negaba en abrirlos para afrontar la realidad. Nunca un resultado había influido tanto en su vida como lo haría ese. Armándose de valor, encaró al presunto enemigo, contemplando la palabra positivo en la diminuta pantalla, indicando dos semanas de embarazo, como ella sospechaba._

 _Incrédula, avizoro la segunda prueba: Dos pequeñas rayas rojas yacían en su esplendor. Un segundo resultado indicaba positivo. La tercera debería ser la del producto acertado, sin perder las esperanzas, atisbo el artefacto, oteando otro "positivo" igual a los anteriores._

 _Estaba embarazada. Un bebé crecía en su interior y ara ser sincera consigo misma, estaba aterrada, por primera vez en su vida no tenía un plan._

— _Sakura…—Susurró la rubia, acariciando su espalda a manera de consuelo. En esos momentos ella debía proveerle toda la confianza, apoyo e infundirle seguridad a su amiga. —_

— _Un bebé. — Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro, contemplándose en el espejo y alzando su blusa trató de imaginarse con un vientre abultado, intentó captar la imagen de todos los ángulos pero simplemente era inimaginable._

 _Caminó hasta la sala y dejo caer su cuerpo en el sillón, aun incrédula y tratando de procesar la información. Llevó una mano hasta su vientre, acariciándolo sin un mínimo atisbo de ternura sino con uno de incertidumbre._

— _Ino…no sé qué voy a hacer, esto es demasiado…— Sosegar las ideas era inverosímil. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la noticia y tratar de encontrar la solución adecuada. — Simplemente fue sexo casual y ahora estoy embarazada... ¿Cómo voy a decírselo a mis padres?, ni siquiera tenemos una relación estable. Cuando regresé a Japón van a buscarlo por debajo de las piedras y me obligaran a casarme con él para evitar los comentarios de las personas, Ino estoy perdida. — Chilló la peli-rosa, caminando de un lado a otro intranquila._

— _Creo que estas exagerando. —_

— _¡¿Exagerando?! ¡Por dios Ino! ¿Qué se supone que hare con un bebé? No estoy preparada para ser mamá, esto no encaja en el plan. Quería casarme hasta cumplir los treinta y tal vez tener uno o dos hijos, adelanté mi plan por diez años ¡Diez años!— Su vida parecía inmersa en un drama de telenovela, la joven que se creía invencible nunca imagino estar en esa situación._

— _Tal vez no sea lo adecuado pero es tu cuerpo y tú decides que hacer al respecto. Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, estaré aquí para apoyarte, frentona. Somos tu y yo contra el mundo ¿lo recuerdas?— Sakura asintió. —_

— _Creo que tienes razón…es mi cuerpo y tal vez debería…tu sabes. — Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas, eso pensaba la peli-rosa. — Interrumpir el embarazo. —_

 _Nuevamente, las chicas se embarcaron en otra aventura al siguiente día. Sakura había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, debatiéndose entre lo correcto, imaginado una vida siendo madre soltera. Podría jurar escuchar los sermones de su madre respecto al desliz, e inclusive, atisbar el dolor en el rostro de su padre. Estaba embarcándose a un nuevo viaje, no estaba preparada para llevar un enorme equipaje lleno de responsabilidades._

 _Mientras yacía sentada en la sala de espera, aguardando su turno, Sakura pensaba en todas sus acciones, llegando a la enorme conclusión de no inculpar a lavada que crecía en ella por sus decisiones. Ese pequeño o pequeña no tenía la culpa, al contrario, la vida tenía preparado para ella cosas que ni siquiera imaginaba, todo sucedía por una razón._

 _Y así, de repente, arribo la revelación. Se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, apretando los labios y contemplando a su amiga, Haruno Sakura emitió su veredicto._

— _Ino, no quiero hacerlo. — Espeto con determinación. — Voy a tener a este bebé. — Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de la rubia, poniéndose a la par de su amiga mientras sostenía con fuerza su bolso. —_

 _Muchas la juzgarían, incluso su familia, pero se dio cuenta que dejarse llevar por lo que dijeran no haría nada más que enterrarla cuando lo que necesitaba era salir a flote. Cuando toda su vida se había basado en la opinión de los demás, ahora, cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, por primera vez decidió afrontar eso con actitud, mostrándose feliz y tranquila por lo que le estaba pasando, algo que efectivamente era así._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, las chicas se encontraban nuevamente en una sala de espera, esta vez menos lúgubre y con más vida. Los revisteros resguardaban los mejores artículos para las futuras madres, no estaban ahí con el objetivo de instruir a las madres sino para matar ese tiempo de ocio mientras aguardaban por su cita._

— _¡Mira esto! Un bebé puede bostezar a las dieciocho semanas y sonreír solo en veintiséis, además tiene hipo y hace pipí. Wow, esto es fascinante. — Ino parecía más emocionada con las revistas, devoraba con impaciencia cada uno de los artículos escritos por expertos en la materia._

— _Bueno, tal vez el bebé nade en un saco de líquido amniótico y pis. — Agregó Sakura, quien apreciaba a las mujeres embarazadas a su alrededor, todas sonrientes y satisfechas con la vida. Cada una de ellas acariciaban sus vientres abultados con ternura, algunas lo hacían constantemente, otras cuando notaban algún movimiento, pero cada una de ellas disfrutaba de esa hermosa etapa._

— _No lo creo, dice que el líquido amniótico se renueva cada veinticuatro horas. Es como tener un servicio de limpieza instalado. —_

 _Sakura no podía evitar reír ante los comentarios de su amiga. Agradecía plenamente tener el apoyo de la rubia. En vez de juzgarla, retarla o castigarla cuando la leche estaba derramada, simplemente la apoyaba. Ella le mostraba que efectivamente estaría ahí en las buenas y en las malas, y que un pequeño en el escenario no la haría desaparecer._

— _Haruno Sakura. —_

— _¡Yo!— Rápidamente la aludida se puso de pie, haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle a Ino que era su turno. La rubia colocó las revistas apresuradamente en su lugar, siguiendo a Sakura casi pisándole los talones. La peli-rosa comenzaría con los chequeos médicos, revisiones de rutina que llevarían al registro del desarrollo del bebe y la madre. Esa era la primera de muchas citas, las cuales serían memorables para la chica._

 _Sakura avizoraba con cautela cada detalle del consultorio, desde los objetos en el escritorio hasta los reconocimientos en las paredes, todo estaba meticulosamente ordenado._

— _Buenas tardes…Haruno Sakura ¿cierto?— Un apuesto medico apareció en la sala: Cabello oscuro, ojos azules y facciones refinadas, un mismísimo adonis griego en persona. —_

— _Sí, así es. — La mirada penetrante del chico causo un nerviosismo en Sakura. Aquel joven llevaría su registro de embarazo por un tiempo, lo que implicaba revisiones íntimas, chequeos de rutina. —_

— _Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Kieran Holland y seré tu medico durante todo el embarazo. — Cada palabra que decía estaba marcada por el tono de su voz, tan varonil y suave a la vez.— Como es rutina, debes rellenar esta fórmula, tu sabes, con el fin de prevenir posibles riesgos de tu gestación, en particular, relacionados con antecedentes familiares.— Ambas jóvenes parecían estar embelesadas con el hermoso espécimen frente a ellas._

 _Sakura regreso a la realidad al tener la hoja del registro medico entre sus piernas._

— _Ino ¿puedo registrarte como persona de referencia?, ya sabes…— Sakura se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, estaba afrontando sola un enorme reto, Sasuke siquiera estaba enterado de eso, es más, tal vez sus caminos nunca volverían a cruzarse._

— _Por supuesto, frentona. — Mascullo la rubia, mirando descaradamente al concentrado doctor Holland. —_

 _Sakura relleno la mayoría de los apartados, entregando la hoja junto a una enorme sonrisa. Kieran tomo el tiempo necesario para leer cada parte del registro, al notar los espacios en blanco no pudo detenerse en obtener una explicación._

— _Dejaste algunos espacios en blanco. — Espeto alzando una ceja. —_

— _Verá, la situación es un poco complicada…en realidad, desconozco por completo los antecedentes médicos del padre, digamos que…solo aporto ciertas cosas.— Nuevamente Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras sus mejillas se tornaban del color de un tomate, Kieran comprendió al instante y detuvo el interrogatorio._

— _Bien, realizaremos un análisis de orina y sangre, ¿deseas realizar una prueba de VIH?, esto entra en tu consideración. —_

— _Por supuesto, mientras más cosas se descarten, mejor. —_

— _Por favor, pasa a la camilla. Toma una bata y regresare en cuestión de segundos para examinarte. —_

 _La peli-rosa siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones del médico y Kieran no demoró demasiado. El joven fue lo bastante cuidadoso y prudente para no hacer sentir incomoda a la chica, estaba consiente que la mayoría de las mujeres se sentían más seguras cuando una mujer las revisaba, pero en este caso, el doctor Holland era conocido por su experiencia y excelente servicio hacia las pacientes._

 _Kieran colocó un poco de gel sobre el vientre plano de la chica, llevando el transductor hacia la zona y esperando que el objeto "similar a un micrófono" lanzara la imagen._

— _Al parecer aun no es visible, debes tener dos semanas de gestación pero el embrión se ha desarrollado. Básicamente tiene una cabeza, tronco y una cola rizada. Las primeras semanas fundamentas, aunque todavía es un embrión, empieza a desarrollar los cimientos de lo que serán sus órganos, rasgos y sistema nervioso. — Explicó con neutralidad, hablando sin parar como si fuera el tema de conversación más interesante del mundo. Sakura prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras, no porque fuera endemoniadamente atractivo, sino que ahora en adelante debía preocuparse por la diminuta vida que se formaba en su vientre._

 _Al limpiarse el gel y colocarse nuevamente la ropa, Sakura retorno a su asiento, esperando las próximas indicaciones del médico._

— _Toma este compuesto vitamínico y ácido fólico. — Escribió con rapidez las indicaciones de los medicamentos en la receta, entregándole a Sakura lo que debería ingerir durante nueve meses. — Nos veremos aquí dentro de cuatro semanas. —_

— _¡¿Tanto tiempo?!— Cuestiono Ino alarmada, tener que esperar durante cuatro semanas parecía una tortura para la rubia, quien estaba deleitándose con el físico e intelecto del chico. —_

— _¡Ino!— Replicó Sakura avergonzada, sabía que Ino no tenía un filtro moral, era libre e imprudente en algunas ocasiones. —_

— _Lo digo por el bebé, ¿Qué pasa si sucede algo malo?— Excusó mortificada, llevando una mano hacia su pecho mientras mostraba una muestra de falsa indignación. —_

— _En cualquier caso, puedes llamar al consultorio y si resulta en horas fuera del trabajo, puedes llamarme al celular. —_

 _Al salir del consultorio, decidieron abastecer sus estómagos vacíos con una buena ración de comida. Sakura rogaba a todas las deidades para que su estómago no se revolviera, necesitaba ingerir algo, su cuerpo lo demandaba pero a la vez lo rechazaba._

— _Frentona ¿Por qué cambiaste de decisión en la clínica?— Preguntó, comiendo un delicisioso bocado de la hamburguesa. —_

— _Me di cuenta que…en un futuro me arrepentiría de mis acciones. No tengo corazón para hacerlo. Las cosas suceden por una razón, Ino, y este bebé es una razón suficiente para cambiar mi vida en diferentes aspectos, todos de forma positiva. Será la parte más importante de mi vida, es mi hijo. — Sakura colocó una mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo cálidamente. —_

— _¿Hablaras con Sasuke?— La interrogante tenia respuesta desde el primer momento que la noticia llego. —_

— _No. Puedo hacerme cargo del bebé yo sola. Sasuke no hizo nada malo, además, es imposible que volvamos a vernos. —_

: : : : : : : :

—Tierra llamando a Sakura, tierra llamando a Sakura. — Sakura alzó los parpados, revelándola belleza de sus ojos esmeralda. — Vaya frentona, viajaste a otra dimensión. —

—Estaba un poco distraída. — Retornó la atención al trabajo, debía continuar con las citas canceladas del día anterior, debido al percance con Sasuke y Sarada.

—Ya lo noté. Shizune me dijo que saliste temprano. — Sakura se hizo la desentendida durante algunos minutos. Sabía cuál sería la reacción de Ino cuando le contara sobre su reencuentro con Sasuke. Armaría un escándalo y su propósito de mantener el percance suscitado en secreto, se tornaría en una misión proactivamente imposible.

—Sí, tenía planes con Sarada. — Sus ojos retornaron a los papeles atiborrados de letras. —

Ino no era ninguna tonta. El estereotipo de rubia sin cerebro no encajaba con ella, al contrario, sabía leer las expresiones de las personas y por la actitud de Sakura, podía deducir que algo sucedía con ella, algo grande.

—Me estas ocultando algo. — Acusó la rubia, indignada por falta de confianza que proyectaba su amiga. — Frentona, hemos sido amigas durante años y no puedes engañarme, algo sede contigo. —

Atrapada entre la espada y la pared, la peli-rosa permitió que un suspiro escapara, aligerando la presión que sentía en su pecho. Mordió su labio inferior, contemplando a la rubia, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando por el relato de su amiga.

—Ayer…ayer tuve una reunión con Sasuke. — Ver a Ino sin palabras era una rara señal. — Sarada encontró una foto, aquella que tomaron durante la fiesta de fin de semestre. Al parecer, Boruto lo conoce, es obvio, Naruto y Sasuke son mejores amigos. Sarada busco el nombre en el buscador y rápidamente la información apareció. Acudió a su trabajo a verlo. —

— ¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó, anhelante por saber más. —

—Ino, créeme, esto no está ni cerca de ser un reencuentro romántico. Discutimos, reclamó el hecho de ocultarle la existencia de Sarada durante todo este tiempo. — La consternación era palpable en el tono de voz de Sakura, el hecho la había trastocado hasta puntos inimaginables. Pensaba que sabría llevar la problemática sin tomarle importancia pero no era así, las palabras de Sasuke y la reacción de Sarada, calaban hondo en ella.

—Comprende al hombre, después de lo sucedido entre ustedes dos es normal que tuviera esa reacción. Prácticamente ocultaste a Sarada durante años. — Lo que molestaba a Sakura no era la empatía que sentía por Sasuke, sino que tenía razón. —

—Creía que nuestros caminos nunca se cruzarían. Durante un tiempo trate de localizarlo. — La confesión tomo a Ino nuevamente con la guardia baja. —

— ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?—

—En el cumpleaños número cuatro de Sarada. Esa tarde preguntó por qué solamente nuestra familia consistía de nosotras dos, la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían un padre. Cuando tuve un momento a solas, lo llame, estaba dispuesta a charlar con él y contarle la verdad, pero al escuchar su voz me congele. —

—Vaya, las cosas habrían sido diferentes de haberle dicho aquel día que tenía una hija. —

—Lo sé, pero él no hizo nada malo…entiendo su reacción y sé que estuve mal, pero he hecho un trabajo excelente como madre, no puedes negarlo. — Las lágrimas comenzaban a contenerse, Sakura no quería derrumbarse, no dejaría su fragmentación al descubierto.

—Entiendo, Sakura, pero en algún punto Sarada preguntaría por su padre. Debiste conversar con ella respecto a Sasuke. — Dijo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga. —

— ¿Y que debía decirle? Sasuke y yo prácticamente somos unos desconocidos. — Exaltada se puso de pie, contemplando todo el panorama al exterior del hospital. — ¡Claro le diría! Veras Sarada, conocí a tu padre en una fiesta y esa misma noche decidimos procrearte. Unas semanas después escape hacia Inglaterra y no volví a saber de él. —

Ino sonrió, conteniendo una carcajada al ver como la peli-rosa armaba una tempestad en un vaso de agua. Evidentemente, Sakura estaba aterrada, el futuro parecía incierto hasta ese punto y no sabía cómo remediar las cosas, por segunda vez en su vida no tenía un plan.

—No habría sido mala idea. Ese no es el punto, frentona. Ahora es momento que los dos comiencen a crear ese lazo y tú debes estar preparada para eso. Sasuke ahora formara parte de vida de Sarada como de la tuya, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?, los dos son adultos ahora, no se dejaran llevar por los impulsos adolescentes de hace doce años. —

—Buen punto. Los dos debemos afrontar esto con madurez. Además, hemos forjado nuestros propios caminos. —

: : : : : : : :

Caminaba por la habitación de un lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada. Llevaba treinta minutos tratando de lidiar con un cliente, el cual, no dejaba de encontrar defectos en el plano que Sasuke le había enviado hace unos días. El Uchiha se posicionaba como un arquitecto cotizado, sus creaciones podían encontrarse por todo el globo terráqueo. Por ende, el pelinegro era buscado por las grandes constructoras, sus diseños eran hermosos y de vez en cuando accesibles.

Durante días estuvo trabajando en un proyecto prometedor: Un condominio de casas habitacionales para extranjeros. La gente del exterior posicionaba a Japón como su nueva residencia. Las empresas ofrecían trabajos a las jóvenes promesas pero debido a la población en Tokio, encontrar una casa afable, dentro de la ciudad suponía un cuento de hadas. Sasuke fue elegido entre otros arquitectos para llevar a flote el trabajo.

El pelinegro puso todo su empeño, sacrificando horas de sueño, comidas y salidas sociales para terminar los planos. Después de una larga serie de intentos, la idea llegó a su cabeza, creando el prototipo de casa ideal, ajustándose a las demandas de la constructora.

—Por supuesto que lo comprendo, Señor, pero es imposible realizar más con el presupuesto. Estoy entregándole un proyecto en base a sus exigencias, hacer casas más grandes supone más material. — Explicó parcamente. —

—Puedo asegurarle que las residencias pueden aumentar su tamaño. — Alegó el hombre, avivando la furia del Uchiha. Para su suerte, Sasuke poseía un autocontrol imponente, de no ser así, el individuo tendría la cara llena de cardenales. —

—Vuelvo a decirlo, ampliar el tamaño de la vivienda implica más material, sino se utiliza lo que estoy surgiendo la calidad será pésima y la casa se vendría en pedazos en cuestión de meses. —

—Veo que usted no está en la disposición de charlar hoy. Regresare en unas semanas. — Sasuke lanzó un bufido en respuesta, acompañado de una maldición entre dientes. Acompaño al cliente hasta la puerta y se despidió de él con un formal apretón de manos.

Nuevamente se desplazó hasta el escritorio, tomando de una gaveta un frasco con pastillas. Llevo una hasta la boca, bebiendo un largo trago de agua. Esperaba que los componentes del medicamento aplacaran el dolor de cabeza que lo asechaba desde la noche anterior.

—Señor Achica, el señor Zumaque Naruto está esperando por usted. — Una vez más se escuchó una maldición. Había olvidado por completo su cita con el rubio. Sabía que si se rehusaba a verlo armaría un drama digno de telenovela, por lo tanto, presiono el botón del intercomunicador y accedió a darle entrada.

—Vaya, sí que tardaste demasiado en recibirme. — Replicó el rubio, tomando asiento deliberadamente en la silla frente al escritorio. — No tienes buena pinta, ¿noche alocada?— Sasuke negó. —

—Estuve despierto terminando los planos de la constructora. El dueño tuvo una reunión conmigo hace unos cuantos minutos, al parecer no está satisfecho con el diseño. — Apretó los dientes y aflojó la corbata, dejando caer todo su peso en el asiento reclinable. —

—Puedes enviarlo al carajo, eso no es difícil para ti. — Las manos inquietas del rubio comenzaron a buscar algún objeto para apaciguar la curiosidad. —

—Lo haría, pero mi padre y él son socios. Tienen grandes esperanzas en ese proyecto, dejarlo es como rendirme. — Y si había algo en Uchiha Sasuke era el orgullo y que nunca se daba por vencido, en absolutamente nada.

Los dos guardaron silencio durante largo rato, Sasuke estaba distraído, algo sumamente extraño.

—Teme, ¡estoy hablando!— Exclamó Naruto exasperado, chasqueando los dedos frente a Sasuke, quien comenzaba a regresar de su viaje inter espacial. —

— ¿Qué decías?— Preguntó, evadiendo los gritos del chico. —

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Estas distraído.— Sasuke meditó durante algunos segundos sobre si era lo adecuado contarle a Naruto sobre su percance con Sakura, pero al ver que nunca dejaría de insistir, optó por hacerlo, no quería tener la atención del rubio durante el resto del día, suficiente tenía con el trabajo como para soportarlo.

—Sakura estuvo aquí ayer. — Anunció, oteando la mirada sugestiva que le lanzaba el rubio. — No es nada de eso, idiota. Una niña de doce años tocó a mi puerta, alegando ser mi hija…con Sakura. —

—Ahora tienes toda mi atención, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?— Naruto estaba al tanto de la fugaz relación entre Sasuke y Sakura, aquello había sucedido hace muchos años pero si mal no recordaba, la peli-rosa era la primera mujer en la vida de Sasuke y hasta donde sabia, la única. —

—Me pareció jodidamente increíble el hecho que me ocultara a la niña durante tanto tiempo. Recuerdo que aquella noche nos cuidamos con la debida protección. — Por más que intentaba encontrar una explicación adecuada, aun no lograba asimilar tal situación. —

—Bueno, los accidentes suceden. —

— ¿Tu sabias algo de esto? Eres su amigo, ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?— Dijo Sasuke molesto. Si Naruto sabía algo al respecto, juraba por su clan que lo mataría.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, bueno, estaba al tanto de Sarada, pero nunca imaginé que sería tu hija. Sakura-chan siempre fue muy discreta en cuanto a la identidad del padre de la niña. —

—Lo tienes frente a ti. Sakura y yo tenemos una hija y yo ni siquiera estaba enterado. De habérmelo dicho desde el inicio, puedo asegurarte que habría acatado mis responsabilidades como padre. —

—Tal vez tenía una buena razón para ocultarlo. — Dijo Naruto, tratando de justificar a la peli-rosa. —

—No, por supuesto que no tiene una buena razón. — Sentencio Sasuke. — Mañana volveremos a vernos. Haremos las pruebas de ADN. —

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es bastante parecida a ti. Ella luce exactamente como tú, especialmente en los ojos. El resto de ella es la imagen esculpida de Sakura-chan. Menos mal que no tiene ese carácter de mierda tuyo. — Sasuke fulminó a Naruto con una mirada.

A decir verdad, gran parte de las facciones de Sarada eran parecidas a las suyas. Tal vez no necesitaría una prueba de ADN para comprobarlo, con solo verla podía deducir que era sangre de su sangre.

: : : : : : : :

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, el aire podía cortarse con unas tijeras. Sarada y Sasuke eran sometidos a una prueba de paternidad con validez jurídica.

Sasuke precisaba un informe pericial, el cual, incluía nombre de todos los implicados. Esta prueba podía utilizarse en un registro o tribunal de justicia. La admisibilidad estaba supeditada a un correcto proceso de toma, identificación y envió de muestras por parte del laboratorio. Por tanto, la toma de muestras solo era realizada por profesionales de la salud o justicia, que identificarían y custodiarían las muestras para garantizar en todo momento su autenticidad e integridad.

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro aguardando por Sarada y Sasuke. Llevaban unos cuantos minutos. Se preguntaba por qué demoraban tanto, solo necesitaban muestras biológicas, un frotis bucal sería suficiente para comprobar el lazo sanguíneo entre los dos.

Sarada salió acompañada del pelinegro, los dos parecían mantener una charla casual. Sakura podía contemplar el esfuerzo que estaba realizando Sasuke para llevarse bien con la niña.

— ¿Todo bien?— Preguntó Sakura nerviosa, mordiendo su labio inferior y reacomodando el holgado suéter verde que llevaba puesto. A pesar del paso del tiempo, ante los ojos de Sasuke, Sakura aún era bastante atractiva, lo reconocía.

—Si. Los resultados estarán en cuestión de horas. — Respondió el azabache, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos del costoso saco. Los tres guardaron silencio, el ambiente se tornaba pesado cuando ellos dos estaban presentes, los sucesos del pasado les impedía comportarse adecuadamente y Sarada podía percibirlo. — ¿Regresaras al trabajo?—

Sakura alzo los parpados, no esperaba una pregunta de tal magnitud. En su experiencia, lo siguiente sería una invitación a salir pero no estaba para generarse falsas ilusiones. Los dos se comportarían en la debida proporción, como los adultos que eran.

—No, tengo el día libre, ¿Por qué?—

Sasuke aclaró la garganta, no estaba seguro en hacer la propuesta pero no estaría tranquilo hasta compensar su comportamiento. Tanto Sakura como Sarada se merecían una disculpa.

—Me gustaría llevarlas a almorzar. Debo compensarlas por mi actitud. — Sarada avizoró a los dos con cautela, ella parecía ser un cero a la izquierda en ese momento. —

—No lo sé, yo…creo que será prudente que solamente tú y Sarada vayan. —

—Tanto Sarada como tú merecen una disculpa. Además, continuaremos viéndonos, será mejor que llevemos una buena relación por el bien de los tres. — Sasuke habló con una seriedad sepulcral, todo en él era la imagen del balance entre el éxito y el desastre. —

—Sarada, tu… ¿quieres ir?— Cuestión Sakura, quien se había prometido en tomar en cuenta la opinión de su hija de ahora en adelante. —

— ¡Sí!— Sus ojos negros se iluminaron, la emoción que sentía era tanta que nada ni nadie podía arrebatarle la felicidad de estar con sus padres. —

Los tres salieron del laboratorio rumbo al restaurant. Tanto madre e hija se quedaron boquiabiabiertas al ver el automóvil de Sasuke: Un lujoso carro del año color negro. El Uchiha se apresuró en abrir las puertas correspondientes a sus acompañantes, Sarada iría en la parte de atrás, mientras Sakura tomaría asiento en el lugar destinado al copiloto. Sin dejar atrás los modales y cortesía, abrió la puerta de cada una, invitándolas a ingresar.

Si la parte exterior del automóvil era impactante, el interior lo era aún más. En cuanto estuvieron arriba, Sasuke se encargó de desplazar el automóvil hacia un punto desconocido para las dos. Un valet parking ofreció sus servicios al verlos llegar al estacionamiento, evidentemente, Uchiha Sasuke no acudía a lugares donde simples mortales almorzaban, al contrario, su vida giraba en torno a los lujos y por supuesto no tendría un almuerzo casual en algún restaurant de baja calidad en Tokio.

Sakura se sintió bastante avergonzada en cuanto a su vestimenta, llevaba un suéter tejido en color verde, un pantalón de seda en color azul marino de corte acampanado y tiro alto, complementando el atuendo con unos zapatos de tacón en tonalidad arena. No esperaba que Sasuke las llevara a comer a un restaurant tan famoso y solicitado como lo era aquel. Resignada, siguió el paso de Sasuke y Sarada, quienes le llevaban ventaja por unos cuantos metros.

Una joven hostess los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, atendiendo a la petición de mesa para tres que ordenó Sasuke con voz varonil. La chica los dirigió hasta la mesa, colocando los menús sobre el impecable mantel blanco.

Otearon el menú en completa afonía, al llegar la mesera para recibir los pedidos, todos sabían que era lo que iban a degustar. Los platillos no demoraron demasiado en llegar y mientras devoraban las magníficas creaciones del chef, Sasuke y Sarada charlaban fluidamente, en cambio, Sakura, se limitaba a realizar comentarios pequeños.

—Así que…eres doctora. — El rictus de tensión en el rostro de Sasuke era más que evidente. —

—Sí, estudie cirugía general, por el momento estoy enfocada en la cirugía pediátrica. Trabajo en el hospital turnos completos. — Tomo la copa y dio un sorbo elegante. El vino tinto se estaba tornando en una compañía inseparable los últimos días. — ¿Qué tal tu vida?—

—Va bien. — Tercio a secas. — Soy socio de la constructora, por el momento estoy inmerso en un proyecto con un socio de mi padre. —

Sarada empezaba a irritarse, no soportaría un minuto más el comportamiento desinteresado de sus padres. Si ambos querían tomar el lugar que les correspondía debían hacerlo con la debida madurez. Hastiada por la situación, golpeo la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

—Creí que podría soportar un minuto más, pero no es así. — Sasuke y Sakura guardaron silencio y miraron a Sarada. — Los dos se comportan como dos chicos de secundaria, ¿les mataría actuar como dos personas adultas? O ¿al menos pueden hacer el intento?— Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el plato vacío, relajando su rostro, en cuanto a Sakura, se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo, como una niña pequeña que recibía una reprimiendo. — Si ustedes no logran comportarse como padres, me iré a vivir con los abuelos. — Sarada lanzó un ultimátum acompañado de una amenaza. — Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir al baño. —

En completa soledad, Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron el tiempo adecuado para meditar sobre sus acciones. A vista de todos parecían una familia normal, madre, padre e hija, cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario. Los padres apenas y se conocían.

—Yo…lo lamento, digo…por apartarte y no hablarte con sinceridad, Sasuke. — Cabizbaja, emitió sus disculpas. La manzana de la discordia era ella. —

—No, no importa como trates de ponerlo. Yo soy el del problema, tú no deberías ser quien se disculpe. — Murmuro él. —

—Tú no hiciste nada malo. Yo fui quien presiono las cosas, yo fui quien ocultó todo esto. — Agregó. —

—Mientras esperamos los resultados…me gustaría saber más sobre Sarada. — Para Sakura no parecía desapercibido el esfuerzo sobrehumano que realizaba Sasuke para hacerle una petición de tal índole, prácticamente eran doce años de triunfos, historias y cambios, en los cuales, no fue requerido. —

—Está bien. Puedo llevarte algunas fotografías. — Ofreció la peli-rosa, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa. —

— ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en mi oficina mañana alrededor de las doce del día?—

—Por supuesto. —

: : : : : : : :

Dedicó otro minuto para contemplar su atavió una vez más. En esta ocasión, Sasuke no la tomaría con la guardia baja: Falda en corte lápiz color gris, camisa blanca con rayas azul marino y zapatos altos de color negro conformaban la indumentaria de la peli-rosa.

Tomo el bolso en color gris y salió disparada rumbo a la torre corporativa Uchiha. Subió al auto y se desplazó hasta la dirección. Estacionó el coche en el lugar indicado, antes de bajar, dedico una última mirada a su cabello y rostro en general. No sabía porque estaba prestándole atención a detalles que antes no le interesaban, pero estaba segura de algo; Debía causar una impresión en Uchiha Sasuke.

Se adentró en el recinto, caminando con rapidez hasta la recepción.

—Buenos días. — Saludó. La mujer le devolvió el saludo, mirándola con las cejas arqueadas en forma de interrogación. Sakura explicó el motivo de su visita. Constatando el hecho, la chica presionó un botón, comunicándose al otro lado con Uchiha Sasuke.

—La doctora Haruno se encuentra aquí. — Informó la joven secretaria. —Está bien. — Colgó el teléfono y contemplo a la dama. — Puede pasar. — Sakura agradeció y emprendió su camino al elevador.

Caminó con ligereza por el diminuto pasillo, atrayendo la mirada de los ahí presentes, quienes no tardarían en cuestionarse sobre las continuas visitas de la mujer a Sasuke. Tocó la superficie de madera con los nudillos, esperando la autorización del Uchiha para entrar, en su lugar se encontró con él, quien la recibía cordialmente y atendía personalmente al llamado.

—Por favor, pasa. — Indicó. Tímidamente la peli-rosa se adentró en la habitación, sosteniendo con ambas manos la bolsa. — ¿Quieres un café o algo de beber?— Preguntó cordialmente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —

—Agua, por favor. — Sasuke se dirigió al diminuto mini bar que yacía en su oficina, tomando el vaso de cristal que estaba sobre una bandeja metalica sobre el objeto. Vertió el líquido y lo acerco con rectitud a la peli-rosa. Al momento de tomarlo sus dedos se rozaron, provocando que una corriente recorriera el cuerpo del pelinegro.

—Toma asiento. — Invitó Sasuke, dirigiéndose hacia la cómoda silla, donde dejo caer todo su peso con elegancia, Sakura hizo lo mismo. —

—He traído lo que pediste. — Habló, colocando el vaso de agua sobre la superficie de cristal, buscando entre su bolso dos libros que resguardaban los momentos más importantes y vergonzosos de la niña. — Me encargue de hacerlos yo misma. Debo admitir que son demasiadas fotografías. — Con los dedos empujo los libros hasta Sasuke.

El Uchiha no demoró en tomar uno de ellos y avizorar las imágenes entre las páginas. No pudo contener una sonrisa al encontrar la primera imagen: Sakura tomaba entre sus brazos a la recién nacida Sarada, rozando su nariz con el de la pequeña en un gesto de cariño, mientras contemplaba la sonrisa más sincera en la faz de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Cómo es ella? Me refiero a…— Sakura comprendió el punto de Sasuke. —

—Es una niña maravillosa, demasiado inteligente. Generalmente es distante y reticente, sabe que no está por encima de las personas. Es bastante curiosa y perspicaz, con buenos modales, mi madre se ha encargado de eso. — Relató ella. — Nunca es demasiado confiada y es modesta. Con el tiempo, iras descubriendo distintas facetas de ella. Te sorprenderás de lo increíble que es. —

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse lleno de orgullo. Al parecer, había heredado rasgos prominentes de los dos, era el balance perfecto entre la genética de sus padres.

El tranquilo momento entre los dos se vio interrumpido por una exuberante pelirroja. Sakura no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, era hermosa. Utilizaba un par de lentes del mismo color de su cabello. Embelesaba su cuerpo curvilíneo con un ceñido vestido en color mude, mientras los mechones de cabello rojo carmín yacían atados en una coleta, enmarcando las finas facciones de su rostro con un flequillo.

—Karin. — Saludó Sasuke seriamente, cerrando el álbum para prestarle atención a la mujer que acababa de entrar. — No esperaba tu llegada. — Confesó. —

—Lo supuse. Finalice el trabajo antes de lo previsto, tengo el informe justo aquí. — Dijo, moviendo la carpeta de cuero que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Indudablemente, la chica avizoro con un poco de desdén a la peli-rosa, enviándole una indirecta a Sasuke para saber quién era ella.

Lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de la peli-rosa, tal vez se trataba de la novia o prometida de Sasuke. Un hombre como el no podía estar soltero.

—Ella es Haruno Sakura, una antigua amiga de la universidad. — Sakura se sentía ofendida al escuchar la fría presentación de Sasuke. Estaba omitiendo cosas de vital importancia, pero no armaría otro número, no ahora, no tenía derecho de hacerlo. — Sakura, ella es Karin…mi…—

—Abogada. — Apresuró a responder la joven, estrechando su mano con la de la peli-rosa. — Encantada de conocerte. Sasuke nunca me había hablado de ti. —

—Lo mismo digo. — Sentencio nerviosa. — Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos pero una persona en común volvió a ponernos en contacto. — Despista mente lanzo una mirada al reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda. —

—Oh, ya veo el por qué. — Replicó Karin, fingiendo una sonrisa. —

— ¿Tienes que llegar al hospital?— Preguntó Sasuke, quien no dejo pasar desapercibido el gesto de la oji-verde.

—En realidad no, quede de almorzar con alguien. — Y así era, Sakura tenía una reunión con una persona muy importante. — Además, estoy interrumpiendo tu trabajo. Sera mejor que me vaya. — Por dentro, Sasuke deseaba pedirle que se quedara un minuto más. Maldita fuera Karin. —

—Te acompaño a la puerta. — Ofrecía el Uchiha. —

— ¡No!, no es necesario. — Dijo nerviosa, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro. — Gracias por recibirme, nos vemos ¿después?— Mascullo insegura. —

—Por supuesto. Hasta luego, Sakura. —

—Adiós, Sasuke. —

La peli-rosa salió disparada de la oficina, su corazón latía al mil por hora. Inconscientemente, dentro de ella, una ilusión desaparecía. Ino tenía razón, los dos tenían una vida, habían tomado caminos diferentes.

 **Continuara**

Debo decir que este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito…en serio, estaba muy inspirada que al ver cuantas páginas llevaba eran 21 :v

Inicie el capítulo con un flashback extenso, no pensé que sería tan largo pero era necesario plasmarlo. Me fue difícil tratar el tema del embarazo, en verdad investigue demasiado para apegarme a la realidad, mi historial está plagado de páginas sobre embarazo, si alguien llega a verlo creerá que estoy embarazada. También, me informe en cuanto al tema del aborto, respecto a esto, no quiero generar ningún conflicto, cada quien tiene una opinión respetable y por ende, no quiero causar ningún conflicto moral, así que, de la manera más atenta, pido que no juzguen lo ocurrido.

Todo iba bien entre Sasuke y Sakura ¿verdad?... ¡Pues no! Esto apenas comienza y ciertas personas se verán implicadas en la relación, así que no todo será flores, mucho "amors" y corazones, no está ni cerca de ocurrir ¡muajaja!

De todo corazón espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, así como de la misma forma espero no haber hecho la lectura muy tediosa, estoy tratando de hacer capítulos completos e interesantes, ojala hayan disfrutado de cada palabra y momento porque lo escribí con mucho amor y dedicación.

Acá abajo encontraran las repuestas de los reviews del capitulo dos :3

 **Nekatniss** ¡Hola de nuevo! n.n/

Bueeenooo…el reencuentro no iba a ser romántico, eso le habría restado interés ¿no? Debía ser dramático y una discusión llena de reproches era lo adecuado. En cuanto a Sarada, ella tendrá un papel importante en cuanto a la relación de Sasuke y Sakura, ya lo veras ;) No sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso, en verdad, no tenía mucha esperanza con este fic pero debía escribirlo y mostrarlo, muchísimas gracias por todo, Nekatniss ¡un saludo y fuerte abrazo! ¡Feliz año!

 **Linca357** ¡Hola! :D

¿Aún persiste ese deseo de leer el capítulo? ¡Cruzo los dedos para que la respuesta sea tan positiva como la prueba de embarazo de Sakura! (Mal chiste u.u) Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, en verdad, espero no decepcionarte con la historia y que continúes hasta el final. ¡Saludos, un fuerte abrazo y que tengas un feliz fin de año!

 **erikaeri** ¡Un gusto leerte! ¡Espero que te encuentres de maravilla! :D

Wow, me siento muy halagada :') 3 cuanto me alegra saber que te agrada y leerte decir todas esas cosas tan bonitas y coquetas es hermoso. Mmm maldito sea FF por no enviar la notificación :c menos mal que esto apenas comienza. La trama llego cuando estaba haciendo un examen, de ahí desarrolle con más calma los capítulos pero hace poco tuve el tiempo necesario para escribirla. Bueno, en si reo que poco a poco se ira aclarando porque Sakura decidió ocultarle la verdad a Sarada, esto será de ayuda para crear los lazos entre la familia Uchiha, ya lo veras. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo, ojala haya sido de tu agrado, nos seguimos leyendo erikaeri, un placer saludarte de nuevo, ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Feliz año!

 **madora chan** ¡Hello! :3

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, Midori ñ.ñ así es, Sasuke tiene un corazón, es bastante humano y tiene sentimientos, ver a Sarada lo costero al tal punto de arrepentirse ñ.ñ ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo, midori chan! ¡Feliz año!

 **DULCECITO311** ¡Hola de nuevo! :D ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra leerte!

Así es, bueno, lo tomaron con la guardia baja, jaja, al menos tiene sentimientos y no es tan desalmado, quiere hacer las cosas bien, hay que lo: 3 Bueno, la idea de familia feliz…no está ni cerca de suceder…: c aun no, pero te aseguro, que tanto Sarada ira forjando una relación con su padre, como Sasuke y Sakura se irán conociendo, cabe recalcar que hay un pasado entre los dos, bastante extraño. ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo DULCECITO311! ¡Gracias totales por leerme y dejar tu opinión, me encanta leer tus reviews! ¡Que tengas un bonito fin de año!

 **wittzy92** ¡My friend! ¡Que alegría volver a leerte!

Wells, dependiendo de la inspiración será como iré actualizando, aunque debo decir que me gusta actualizar rápido…te aseguro que esto fue rápido ¿no? :3 tienes razón, son vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre, estuve como loca escribiendo el capítulo jaja, confieso que el día de ayer soñé con la historia jaja

Sarada es tan badass como su mamá y papá, aunque por el momento los dos están en una fase hormonal. Efectivamente, wittzy92, Sakura es una loquilla, ya lo veras Bl estoy guardando esa faceta para los próximos capítulos. Sasuke no se iba a desinteresar e ir a la tienda por cigarros y desaparecer jaja, te aseguro que esto se va a poner interesante, solo ten un poco de paciencia a tu servilleta, o sea, yo: D Gracias totales, wittzy92, por leer y dejar un lindo, hermoso y divertido review, ¡saludos y un abrazo! ¡Feliz año! ñ.ñ/

 **ALEXAOLMOS5016** ¡Hola! UwU7 ¡Es bueno leerte de nuevo! En verdad, disculpa mi distracción, pensé que eras nueva lectora :c lograste confundirme con tu identidad de incógnita, eres mejor que Superman, te lo aseguro.

En verdad, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo y tampoco con la espera. Ahora la niña les ha plantado un ultimátum, y la actitud de ambos va a cambiar por completo, Sasuke va a compensar el percance del primer encuentro ñ.ñ ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, ALEXAOLMOS5016! ¡Saludos! ¡Un fuerte abrazo, feliz año y hasta el próximo capitulo!

 **Natsumiluna** ¡Hola y bienvenida al lado oscuro! ñ.ñ 3

Me dejas sin palabras, en verdad, muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo y espero no hacerlo en el desarrollo, de verdad, mil gracias de todo corazón, es un placer leerte ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo Natsumiluna! ¡Feliz fin de año!

¡Hola! Welcome to the jungle! Bl

Espero no haberte decepcionado con la continuación, la traje tan rápido como me fue posible: D ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un bonito review! 3 Veras que las cosas se pondrán bonitas para Sarada, solo tenme paciencia jeje ¡Gracias nuevamente, ! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Feliz fin de año!

Antes de partir, me gustaría dejarles un mensaje.

Son las 4: 13 am (Hora local centro de México) y estoy de contrabando con el temor que llegue mi mamá a pegarme con una chancla xD bueno, ese no es el punto.

Un año más llega a su fin. Es increíble como del 31 de diciembre al 1 de enero tenemos ese sentimiento de que las cosas van a cambiar y serán mejores, que se cumplirán todos nuestros deseos de salud, abundancia, paz y amor. En verdad espero, que esa sensación no desaparezca durante el año.

Hemos llegado a un punto importante, tal vez el 2015 no estuvo lleno de cosas hermosas y algunos de nuestros deseos y metas no fueron realizados, pero no hay que vivir con el lado negativo, solamente hay que dejarlo atrás y llevar con nosotros los aprendizajes, buenos momentos aun así sean los más insignificantes pero que te hicieron sentir feliz. Estoy segura que se cumplieron metas, se cerraron ciclos y comenzaron nuevos proyectos. Llegaron muchas personas como tantas otras se fueron, lloramos, reímos, sufrimos y gozamos. En verdad deseo de todo corazón que este nuevo año sea para ustedes mejor que el otro, que cumplan todo lo que desean, que pasen tiempo con aquellas personas que los aman, es momento de iniciar de nuevo o continuar con lo inconcluso. Les deseo muy feliz año y que pasen un bonito día rodeados de sus seres queridos.

Sin más yo pasó a retirarme a descansar, nuevamente, gracias por todo el apoyo y los buenos deseos que me brindaron este 2015, en verdad fue de mucha ayuda y lo aprecio demasiado.

Ojala hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero regresar con más y pronto, por el momento dejare que disfruten de este. ¡Les envió un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso donde quiera que estén! ¡Feliz año! ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Byte!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _El fin de semestre había llegado y con el arribaron las responsabilidades. Proyectos, exposiciones y exámenes finales era todo lo que tenían en mente la mayoría de los estudiantes. Para compensar el esfuerzo y celebrar el grandioso cierre para algunos, Uzumaki Naruto se lanzó como anfitrión para lo que denominaba "la mejor fiesta del siglo", ofreciendo humildemente su ostentosa morada para llevar a cabo todos sus planes, la que estaría disponible por el motivo de una oportuna salida de negocios por parte de sus padres._

 _En un mar de excusas y divagaciones, Sakura trataba de encontrar un subterfugio creíble para asistir al convite final. Imaginaba que sus padres se negarían, según lo acordado, al finalizar las clases regresaría a casa, sobre todo cuando su viaje de intercambio a Inglaterra estaba cerca. La exuberante rubia que tenía como mejor amiga fue su salvación, ella logro convencer a su madre para permitirle a la peli_ _-rosa pasar la noche en su apartamento. Según Ino, las dos habían asistido al cine, el tiempo paso volando y cuando menos lo notaron era de noche, por lo tanto, como la buena y considerada compañera que era, no podía permitirse dejar marchar a Sakura como si nada en medio de la noche. Mebuki estuvo de acuerdo y se despidió de ambas chicas._

 _Evidentemente la situación no iba dirigida en ese rumbo pero la mentira estaba dicha y ella se encontraba ahí, contemplando su figura frente al espejo. No estaba segura de deambular por las calles vestida así, no era su estilo, pero debía admitir que aquel entallado vestido negro la hacía lucir hermosa. Sus largas piernas estaban al descubierto y sus bellas curvas eran enmarcadas por la estrecha tela. Reacomodó un poco su peinado y por ultimo dio el toque final con un lindo collar, digna creación de bisutería._

 _Hinata e Ino aguardaban por ella pacientemente. Vivir en un diminuto departamento con un solo baño detonaba una constante guerra femenina por conquistarlo. Como aquella noche ninguna estaba de humor para generar conflictos, Sakura esperó su turno, tardo demasiado tiempo pero el resultado valía la pena._

 _La triada salió del departamento desbordando seguridad. Las tres chicas atraían las miradas de algunos jóvenes a su paso, estaban decididas de hacer de esa noche algo completamente memorable. No tardaron demasiado en arribar al lugar y hacer una entrada digna de película. Naruto se acercó a ellas para recibirlas, pero sus acciones iban dirigidas especialmente a una chica: Hinata._

— _Me alegra que hayan venido. — Dijo, acompañando la oración con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Por un momento creí que no asistirían. —_

— _Por supuesto que no, Naruto. No podíamos perdernos esta fiesta. — Agrego Ino, caminando a la par del rubio. — Además, Hinata estaba emocionada por venir ¿no es así?— La aludida no pudo contener un sonrojo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Naruto sobre ella. —_

— _Vamos cerda, no seas tan mala con Hinata. Ya tendrá tiempo de reunirse con Naruto ¿no es así?— Agregó Sakura, abriéndose paso entre las personas. —_

— _Claro que si, Hinata-chan. — Naruto pasó el brazo por sus hombros, apegándola a su cuerpo. — Esta noche debemos brindar por ti, Sakura. Dejaste boquiabiertos a todos en la clase de dibujo. — Sakura deseaba borrar de su memoria aquel hecho. El trabajo como modelo había sido un debut y despedida, sabía que, durante días seria el tema de conversación entre la comitiva e incluso, asecharía los dulces sueños de unos cuantos. —_

— _¿De verdad?, imaginaba que nadie recordaría eso. — Replicó Sakura con una risita nerviosa. —_

— _¿Y dejarlo en el olvido? ¡Nunca!, impactaste a mi amigo Sasuke y créeme, no había visto que ninguna chica generara ese efecto en él. — La presencia del rubio fue solicitada a lo lejos. — Si me disculpan…Hay una mesa en la sala con bebidas de todo tipo. Es bueno tenerlas aquí. — Espetó, dirigiéndose a las tres. — Hinata, regresare en unos minutos para bailar ¿de acuerdo?— Sakura e Ino contemplaron a la inocente Hinata. Ellas conocían el cariño que ella tenía por el rubio, por lo tanto, aquello suponía la oportunidad perfecta para darles espacio. —_

 _La triada caminó lentamente donde la música sonaba aún más fuerte. Era increíble ver como una sala podía ser improvisada en cuestión de minutos como una pista de baile. Sakura no demoró en dirigir su atención a la dichosa mesa antes mencionada. Toda su atención se enfocó en la diversidad de licores, no quería que los tragos hicieran estrago en su cabeza, por lo que comenzaría con una bebida suave._

 _Al regresar, Hinata estaba completamente sola. Al parecer Ino la había abandonado para unirse a su novio Sai en un baile. Ella, por suerte, llevaba dos tragos consigo, ofreciéndole uno a la chica de ojos color perla._

 _Naruto no demoró demasiado en regresar y arrastrar consigo a Hinata, dejando sola a Sakura. Inmediatamente un chico llego, llevándola consigo a la pista de baile, ella, gustosa, acepto. Los movimientos hipnóticos que realizaba con la cadera atrapaban más al galante joven, que no perdió tiempo y la apego a su cuerpo. En un momento de distracción trató de robarle un beso, para su mala suerte, la hermosa peli-rosa no estaba lo suficientemente ebria para corresponderlo o lo suficientemente desesperada por encontrar un hombre. Rápidamente lo esquivó, regresando a la mesa por otra bebida._

 _Suspiró resignada, las fiestas así no eran su estilo. Con un trago en mano, sus piernas se dirigieron a la terraza, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, el humo del cigarro comenzaba a marearla. Al llegar ahí se encontró con una grata sorpresa, su inconsciente reconoció al atractivo joven en la terraza, era el chico de hipnóticos ojos oscuros que no había dejado de mirarla durante la clase de dibujo._

 _Ella debía admitir que lucía endemoniadamente guapo, la chaqueta negra de cuero enmarcaba a la perfección su ancha espalda. Con la mano izquierda sostenía un cigarrillo, llevándolo en reiteradas ocasiones hasta sus labios, dejando escapar el humo con parsimonia, mientras dos mechones azabaches enmarcaban su rostro y sus ojos oscuros como la noche se postraban en el manto cósmico atiborrado de estrellas._

 _Sigilosamente, se desplazó al borde del balcón, tomando una distancia considerable entre ella y el adonis griego que estaba a su lado. Inmediatamente el chico también la reconoció, ofreciendo con un simple gesto un cigarrillo, mismo que Sakura rechazo con una despampanante sonrisa._

— _Hola. — Saludó Sakura con determinación. Algo en su interior le obligaba a entablar una conversación con el chico, tal vez ella estaba tergiversando las cosas y estaba generándose una opinión errada con las acciones del joven pelinegro._

— _Hola. — Su voz fue ronca al inicio, carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta. Ahogo la fina llamarada del cigarrillo contra un cenicero de cristal. A lo lejos, la velada era acompañada por algunas canciones de "The strokes"._

— _Haruno Sakura. — Estiro el brazo con la intención de estrechar las manos en una cordial presentación y al sentir el gélido tacto del azabache, sintió como una ola eléctrica recorrió todo su sistema nervioso sin ataduras._

— _Uchiha Sasuke. — Rápidamente, la mente de Sakura recordó cada una de las palabras de Naruto, sonriendo victoriosa. Los dos guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos pero esta vez, el galante chico de mirada hipnótica decidió romper con la afonía, emitiendo una propuesta poco común. — ¿Qué te parece si salimos de esta fiesta?—_

 _Sakura parpadeo en reiteradas ocasiones, escucharlo decir eso era música para sus oídos._

— _Por supuesto. — Los dos se escabulleron entre la gente, pasarían desapercibidos entre las miradas curiosas. Sakura se sentía como una triunfadora, según los rumores, ganarse la atención de Uchiha Sasuke era toda una encrucijada, de la cual, difícilmente se salía victorioso._

 _Sakura siguió los pasos del pelinegro, al parecer ambos estaban dirigiéndose a un pequeño restaurant. Al llegar a su destino, inmediatamente se les otorgo una mesa alejada de las demás personas, llevándolos al lugar designado donde yacían todas las parejas que esperaban tener una hermosa noche._

 _Los menús yacían frente a la mesa, las opciones eran bastante extrañas para el gusto de la peli-rosa, así que, sin más, decidió pedir la especialidad del chef, Sasuke no diferido con su idea, así que, ambos degustarían el mismo platillo con una copa de vino. Sus pedidos arribaron en ipso facto, el mesero les deseo buen provecho y se retiró para atender los pedidos de los demás comensales._

— _Y bien, Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que estas estudiando?— Los irises negros del aludido se postraron sobre los labios en forma de corazón de su acompañante, oteando como estos rozaban con delicadeza el borde de la copa. —_

— _Arquitectura. Mi familia posee una constructora, así que estoy siguiendo el negocio familiar. Mi padre es arquitecto y mi hermano ingeniero. — Relató Sasuke con parsimonia, degustando cada bocado. — ¿y tú Haruno Sakura? ¿Cómo es que vas a ganarte la vida?— Alzo una ceja acompañando la interrogación._

— _Soy doctora, o mejor dicho, estoy preparándome para serlo. — La chica se encogió de hombros, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro._

— _No pareces estar convencida. — Sasuke bebió un corto sorbo, esperando la réplica de Sakura._

— _Mi madre, estaba empeñada en convertirme en bailarina de ballet y mi padre, siempre soñó con tener un varón, anhelaba dejar la empresa familiar en manos de su heredero. Evidentemente frustre los sueños de ambos, me siento un poco egoísta al hacerlo pero simplemente quería ser valiente y no practica. — El azabache quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, Sakura iba más allá de un rostro bonito, tenía los pensamientos y personalidad para enganchar a cualquiera._

— _Fuiste valiente hace un mes al presentarte como modelo en la clase de dibujo. — Los parpados de Sakura se alzaron, revelando la belleza de sus ojos esmeralda, no esperaba que Sasuke recordara su primer encuentro pero evidentemente está ahí, latente y persistente._

— _Solamente sustituí a mi amiga, Ino, debes conocerla. —_

— _No fue una mala elección. — Mascullo Sasuke. Sakura sintió hervir su sangre y como esta se dirigía hasta sus mejillas, podría apostar que su rostro emulaba el mismo color de un tomate. —_

 _Al terminar la cena y la segunda copa de vino, abandonaron el establecimiento. Sasuke se ofreció caballerosamente a encaminarla hasta su apartamento. Durante el trayecto entablaron una profunda conversación, de esas que están destinadas a permanecer por siempre en sus recuerdos._

 _Hablaron sobre sus sueños, metas y ambiciones, sobre miedos, traumas y triunfos. El trayecto fue corto, lo suficiente para dejar pasar el tiempo._

— _Bien, aquí es. — El azabache avizoró el complejo habitacional mientras Sakura buscaba entre su bolso el juego de llaves. — Fue una hermosa noche. — La despedida estaba a punto de llegar. Sakura deseaba retenerlo unos minutos más, no podía dejarlo marchar así como si nada, al contrario, necesitaba mantenerlo con ella aunque solo fueran cortos y tortuosos segundos._

— _De haber permanecido en la fiesta habría sido un infierno. — Agregó el Uchiha, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta._

 _Los dos permanecieron nuevamente en silencio, disfrutando Dell soundtrack urbano que la noche ofrecía. Se contemplaron durante largos segundos, Sasuke colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, pasando en el intento sus dedos contra la mejilla de la chica. El roce la hizo suspirar. Ella, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, colocando ambas manos contra su pecho y alzándose un poco de puntas a pesar de llevar un par de zapatos que le aumentaban quince centímetros la altura. La peli-rosa, depositó un beso en la comisura de la boca, cerró los ojos, tomándolo por la solapa de la chaqueta y atrayéndolo hacia ella, dirigiendo sus labios hasta los de Sasuke._

 _El beso fue correspondido, húmedo y anhelante. Finalizando el primero llego el segundo, esta vez, nada puritano. Sasuke llevo sus manos hasta la estrecha cintura de la peli-rosa, apegándola a su cuerpo para embriagarse con el olor de su perfume. La adrenalina alteraba su sistema y por ende, sus sentidos. Tratando de acompasar la respiración agitada y componiendo entre titubeos, Sakura lanzo la propuesta._

— _¿Quieres subir al apartamento?— La pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja, pudo notarlo por la expresión en su rostro. Esperaba que sus intentos no rayaran en lo ridículo, tal vez, solo emitiría una despedida cordial y se marcharía, eso sería lo prudente, algo practico._

— _Seguro.— La respuesta del azabache fue más de lo que esperaba, así que, ambos subieron al apartamento que compartía Sakura con sus amigas, tenían el lugar completamente solo, prácticamente para ellos dos._

 _Al estar adentro, ambos se abalanzaron nuevamente a sus labios. Moviéndose a tientas, lograron llegar sanos y salvos a la habitación de Sakura, de haber sido lo contrario, alguno de los dos pasaría la noche en urgencias. Lo inminente estaba por llegar, no solo sus cuerpos se unirían, al contrario, aquella velada cambiaria sus vidas. Sakura y Sasuke hicieron el amor. Ella fue la primera mujer en su vida, pudo darse cuenta de ello. Entre besos y sonrisas, acabaron juntos. Sasuke se tumbó a lado de ella, contemplando a la hermosa chica con parsimonia, mientras una expresión pletórica se dibujaba en su faz._

— _Así que… ¿yo fui la primera?— Preguntó Sakura un poco incrédula. Pudo percibirlo, no quería decir que fuera una experta en las artes amatorias, pero los movimientos de Sasuke parecían un poco torpes y temerosos. Él, asintió con un sencillo gesto. — Eso lo hace…diferente. — Sonrió. —_

— _Puedo deducir que esta no fue tu primera vez. — La tensión se planteó en el cuerpo de la peli-rosa. Era cierto, no era su primera vez, hubo un hombre antes de Sasuke, uno que jugó con sus sentimientos y el cual, deseaba mantener en el olvido. —_

— _Bueno…yo…fue hace mucho tiempo. — Sasuke depositó un beso sobre su frente. — Pero, yo no me arrepiento de esto. — Espeto firmemente, alzando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Sasuke. —_

 _Luego de un largo rato, los dos se rindieron ante el sueño._

 _A la mañana siguiente, a hurtadillas y discreción de sus amigas, Sakura encamino a Sasuke hasta la puerta. Dubitativo, le dio un beso en la frente, y sin alejarse, emitió la cruel despedida._

— _Nos vemos luego. — Susurro, aun sin apartarse. —_

— _Hasta pronto. — Aquella no iba a ser una despedida definitiva, por supuesto que no. La vida volvería a entrelazar sus caminos, esta vez no en una fiesta, sino, en una oficina, con una niña curiosa presentándose frente a su padre, producto de aquella noche._

: : : : : : : :

El aire se colaba por el cristal, un aroma campirano se respiraba en el ambiente. Sakura y Surada se dirigían rumbo a la colosal casa de campo de sus abuelos. Mebuki y Kizashi, optaron por retirarse de sus empleos y establecerse lejos del ajetreo citadino. Cada fin de semana, la peli-rosa acudía a visitarlos en compañía de Sarada.

Como bien se sabía, los Haruno habían invertido gran parte de su dinero en la educación de Sakura. Los colegios de prestigio eran parte de la formación de la peli-rosa, así como las clases extracurriculares, donde había aprendido más de tres idiomas y a prepararse para ser bailarina de ballet. Durante años se sometió a las exigencias de sus padres, agachando la cabeza y asintiendo ante sus deseos.

Cuando la pequeña Sarada vino al mundo, Sakura prometió no ser como su madre y padre. Estaba segura que dejaría desenvolver a su hija en sus aficiones, sin importarle cuales fueran, ella estaría ahí para apoyarla. Obviamente su madre no veía con buenos ojos las decisiones de su hija, generando conflictos constantemente, donde las ideas chocaban.

Al estar frente a la imponente mansión, Sakura estaciono el auto unos metros antes de llegar al portón. Existía un tema que necesitaba discutir de inmediato con Sarada, sobre todo, después de todo lo acontecido con Uchiha Sasuke.

—Sarada, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar. — Una expresión severa asoló el rostro de la peli-rosa, aferrando las manos al volante. — Tus abuelos no conocen a tu padre. Ellos ni siquiera saben quién es, por lo tanto me gustaría que…—

—No mencione nada sobre él. — Completó Sarada decepcionada. Estaba anhelante de gritar a los cuatro vientos que por fin había encontrado a su padre, pero no iba a ser de esa manera, al menos no por ahora. —

—Hija…debo decirte que cuando quede embarazada…tu padre y yo no manteníamos una relación, ni siquiera éramos novios o algo parecido. Tus abuelos respetaron a duras penas mi decisión por no divulgar la identidad de Sasuke, hasta hoy en día, ellos tampoco lo conocen. No son cómplices. — Resignada, contó la verdad a su hija. Años atrás podría haber estado satisfecha con lo sucedido con Sasuke, pero las cosas cambiaron y ahora, una pequeña niña demandaba respuestas. Sin más recovecos, Sakura decidió hablarle sinceramente.

—Oh ya veo…es por eso que tú y papá…— Sarada podía conocer a su padre, pero muy en el fondo sentía un enorme vacío al no verlos juntos. Su ideal de familia perfecta comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

—Yo tuve que mudarme a Inglaterra por seis meses, ahí fue cuando me enteré sobre el embarazo. Nunca traté de contactar a tu padre, el no había hecho nada malo y no creía necesario involucrarlo…por eso, lo mantuve oculto durante todo este tiempo. — Sakura trató de acariciar el cabello de la niña pero ella rehuyó el tacto, limitándose a posar sus irises negros en el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana.

— ¿Y nunca pensaste que esto podía afectarme? Eso es un poco egoísta, mamá. — Las duras palabras de su hija lograron trastocarla. Tal vez si, había sido egoísta, pero existían otras razones que ni ella ni Sasuke entenderían por completo.

Nuevamente puso el auto en marcha, adentrándose a la residencia.

No era fácil ser la hija de Aquiles. No lo era descender de Sasuke Uchiha. Sarada llego al mundo en pleno incendio emocional, cuando el clamor adolescente de sus padres había elevado a los cielos una penúltima estrella. El fruto de amor fugaz, de dos personas que se alejaron al día siguiente para continuar con sus caminos, alejados uno del otro, condenados al olvido.

Cuando el auto se detuvo por completo, la primera en descender fue la inquieta pelinegra, corriendo a la puerta principal, adentrándose a la casa y recibiendo una cálida bienvenida por parte de la servidumbre que no solo había criado a su madre, sino también a ella. Consideraba a cada trabajador como parte de su familia, todos se empeñaban en consentir a la pequeña Sarada como en su tiempo lo hicieron con Sakura.

—Usted está cada vez más grande. — Mascullo una mujer de semblante tierno, acariciando el suave cabello de la pelinegra, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. — A este paso dejara de ser una niña. —

—Es un proceso inevitable, además, ya no soy una niña ¿cierto?— Sarada sonrió, escuchando los firmes pasos de su madre. —

—Eres idéntica a tu madre, a excepción por el aspecto exótico, pero su personalidad es tan similar…me recuerdas mucho a ella cuando tenía su edad. —

Sarada se sonrojo un poco. Era halagador escuchar que compartía cierto parecido con su madre. Siempre la considero la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la admiración hacia ella crecía a medida que la peli-rosa evolucionaba como persona. Ella, mantenía en sus propositivos ser como ella, o bueno, al menos en algunos aspectos.

—Por supuesto que no, Rina-sama. A su edad, mamá me tenía recluida en un estudio de baile. — Exclamo Sakura, saludando con el mismo afecto de la pequeña a la que consideraba su segunda madre. — Hablando de ella ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?—

—Su nueva afición son las plantas, ha pasado las últimas semanas cuidando una plantación de corazón sangrante. — Explicó amablemente Rina. — Deben estar cansadas por el viaje, les preparare unos bocadillos y algo de beber. —

—Gracias Rina, iré a saludar a mamá. Vamos, Sarada. — Madre e hija se dirigieron a saludar a la querida abuela Mebuki.

La exuberante matriarca de la familia, yacía de rodillas sobre la tierra, utilizando un enorme sombrero para evitar que el rostro se impactara en su cara. A pesar de realizar una mínima tarea de jardinería, Mebuki Haruno no perdía el estilo, al contrario, se empeñaba en lucir despampanante.

—Mamá. — Habló Sakura, atrayendo su atención. Sonrió ampliamente al contemplar tanto a su hija como a su nieta, se despojó de los guantes de jardinería y caminando con elegancia se acercó a ellas, abrazando un depositando un enorme beso en la mejilla de Sarada, dejando una marca carmín como prueba, consecuentemente se centró en Sakura, saludándola con menos calidez que a su adorada nieta. — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahora?—

—Debo invertir mi tiempo libre mientras tu padre está en un viaje de negocios, así que, decidí darle vida al jardín. — Relató entusiasmada, contemplando complacida lo que denominaba su bella creación.

—Pero tienes jardineros a tu disposición, nunca te preocupaste por las plantas, al contrario, primero estaba tu manicure antes de meter las manos en la tierra. — Sentencio la peli-rosa, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos por la intromisión de la luz.

—Vamos, Sakura, no seas tan pesimista, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan mezquina con tu madre?— La peli-rosa enrolo los ojos como respuesta al comentario. — ¿Y cómo está mi hermosa niña? Veo que tu madre ha ignorado por completo mi propuesta de inscribirte al internado para señoritas. A tu edad, ella estaba instalada en Paris. —

Sarada se encogió de hombros, en verdad que su familia estaba llena de locuras.

—Estoy bien abuela. En realidad, me ha ido bien en la escuela. — Hablo la pequeña pelinegra. —

—Me alegra escuchar eso, querida. — Mebuki le dedicó una ínfima sonrisa. — Pero estarías mejor en un internado. —

—Mamá, no voy a enviar a mi hija lejos por seis años, además, es un internado costoso e innecesario. — Una expresión pletórica asoló el rostro de Sarada. —

—Como digas, Sakura. No entiendo que fue lo que hice mal para que me trates de esa manera. —

Sakura suspiro resignada, Mebuki no tenía remedio, era un caso perdido. Durante su crecimiento, su madre estuvo más centrada en impactar a la alta sociedad con fiestas memorables. Cuando tenía tiempo para ella, lo invertía en transformarla en una chica digna de comercial. A demás de convertirla en una exitosa bailarina, la señora Haruno anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sakura se casara con un hombre apuesto y multimillonario, rápidamente el sueño se vio frustrado cuando la peli-rosa arribo a casa, anunciando su embarazo.

— ¿De verdad lo preguntas? ¿Quieres que enumere las razones?—

—Deja atrás tus traumas de la niñez, querida. Ahora, vamos adentro, el sol es malo para la piel. —

Sakura y Sarada se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad.

—Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme aquí un momento?— cuestionó Sarada, a quien le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas. Le parecía más atractivo continuar con el libro que reguardaba en su mochila que escuchar a su madre y abuela discutir.

—Por supuesto. Estaré adentro si necesitas algo. — Inmediatamente, Sakura siguió los pasos de su madre. Mebuki bebía gustosa un vaso de limonada, la peli-rosa se le unió, tomando asiento en uno de los amplios sillones color blanco. —

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo?— Pregunto su madre. Sakura estaba agradecida por tocar un tema coherente o al menos, tranquilo. Realmente deseaba evitar las constantes discusiones con Mebuki.

—Bastante bien. He realizado algunas cirugías que me permitirán terminar de pagar el coche y la colegiatura de Sarada. Estoy pensando seriamente en tomarme unas vacaciones, debo pasar más tiempo con ella. — Trastabilló los dedos en el vaso de cristal, bebiendo un largo sorbo para refrescarse la garganta.

—No te estaría sucediendo esto si estuvieras con el padre de Sarada. — Un comentario mal intencionado encendió una chispa en Sakura. —

—Mamá, ya te lo dije, no necesito de un hombre para salir adelante. Además, hace años que no se nada sobre él. — Mentía. Omitía el fantástico relato del reencuentro. Si tan solo Mebuki supiera que se trataba de un galante y exitoso arquitecto. No se lo diría, al menos no por ahora. Sosegaría las ideas y dejaría que las cosas se establecieran.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Neji Hyuga? ¿Está enamorado de ti?— Cuestionó su madre, a quien le importaba las opiniones de las demás personas sobre la de su propia sangre.

Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata, fue un interés romántico. En realidad su historia fue fugaz.

Todo comenzó en el primer año de universidad. Neji compartía círculo social con la peli-rosa. Inmediatamente se dio el flechazo, aventurándose en pedirle a Sakura una primera cita. Ella accedió. Durante meses prosiguieron con las salidas, llevando las cosas con calma. Según la chica, no le parecía adecuado apresurar todo, por ende, retrasaba y rechazaba cada propuesta que Neji emitía para formalizar una relación. Al final, el chico término dándose por vencido, así que, prosigue con los estudios y se alejó de la peli-rosa un largo tiempo.

Durante el cumpleaños número cincuenta y cinco de su padre, Kizashi decidió conmemorar su natalicio con una fiesta digna del recuerdo. Entre los invitados se encontraban los Hyuga, socios de la empresa Haruno. Daba la casualidad que Kizashi y Hash eran grandes amigos desde la universidad, por ende, no había olvidado en lo absoluto invitarlo. Hiashi no llegó solo, Hinata y Neji lo acompañaban. El reencuentro fue ciertamente agradable, los dos charlaron durante largo rato, rieron e intercambiaron tímidas caricias.

Un día después de la fiesta, Neji envió un hermoso arreglo de flores, el cortejo estaba comenzando. Después de unas cuantas salidas, el castaño decidió intentarlo una vez más. Sakura se excusó con que aquello no era lo correcto, ella tenía una hija en la cual centrarse. Al inicio, este hecho incomodo al heredero Hyuga, pero sus ganas por estar con Sakura eran enormes, tanto que estaba dispuesto a reconocer a Sarada como su propia hija.

Dos años de relación parecían suficientes para Mebuki.

—No lo sé, mamá. — Replicó Sakura, alzando un poco la voz. —

—Pensé que a estas alturas sabrías si un hombre está enamorado de ti. —

—Lo que importa es si yo estoy enamorada de él o no. Y no estoy segura al respecto. — El estar con una persona durante dos años podría no significarse nada ante la ausencia de sentimientos. Neji era el partido perfecto, pero existía algo que no lograba convencerla al cien por ciento.

—Ten cuidado, hija mía. El tiempo pasa, ¿sabes?—

Sakura se puso de pie, restregando una mano contra su rostro en señal de frustración.

—Basta, madre. Honestamente, la idea de que una mujer deba casarse con cualquiera, sin importar que lo ame o no, es simplemente prehistórica. —

—Tienes treinta y dos años, Sakura. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres esperar? Borra de tu cabeza la idea del príncipe azul, a tu edad, los cuentos deben desaparecer. — Sakura alcanzó su bolso, era indignante como su madre la empujaba a realizar cosas que ella no deseaba. —

—Ninguna de las dos llegaremos a un acuerdo si continuamos con esta conversación sin sentido. Nos vemos luego, madre. — Sakura llamó a Sarada, quien inmediatamente leyó el semblante de su madre y comprendió la situación. Tomo sus cosas y se despidió apropiadamente de su abuela, saliendo minutos después con la peli-rosa, emprendiendo un largo camino de regreso a casa.

: : : : : : : :

Un grupo de jazz amenizaba la cena. Distintos platillos lujosos preparados por un grupo de chefs reconocidos eran servidos en la mesa. Estaba claro que la familia Hyuga sabia festejar a lo grande. Una recepción llena de lujos y excentricidades lo corroboraba.

Sakura y Sarada estaban invitadas automáticamente, pronto, sus lazos se reafirmarían y pasarían a formar parte de la familia, debido a que, el heredero de la compañía contraería matrimonio con la exitosa madre de la pelinegra en cuestión de meses.

Existían ciertas cosas a las que Sakura no llegaría a acostumbrarse por completo. La frialdad del famoso clan era una de ellas. Estaba consiente que no aprobaban su relación con Neji, hecho que le costaba ignorar, sabía que la razón por la que nunca estarían de acuerdo era por Sarada. Poco le importaba mantener contacto con algunos de los miembros, pero siempre salía en defensa de su hija cuando emitían algún comentario ofensivo. Le parecía complicado moverse en un ambiente hostil pero si lo hacía era por Neji. El castaño siempre procuro hacerla sentir bien tanto a ella como a Sarada, sobre todo, procuraba consentir a su pequeña hija, quien nunca lo vería como una figura paternal, así mismo, Sakura tampoco trataba remplazar los años de ausencia de Sasuke por Neji.

En la reunión también se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, acompañados de sus respectivos hijos, Boruto y Himawari, quienes se divertían a lo lejos con Sarada. Entre tanto, Neji entablaba una conversación de negocios con su tío y otros socios, estaba lo suficientemente absorto como para prestarle atención a su hermosa prometida.

La curiosidad carcomía al rubio por dentro. Como fiel y mejor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto estaba al tanto de los últimos sucesos. Trataba de contener las palabras, no era un tema adecuado del cual hablar libremente, mucho menos cuando cierto castaño no estaba al tanto, lo tomaría por sorpresa y generaría más problemas. Al borde de la desesperación, colocó los cubiertos en su lugar y contemplo largamente a Sakura, ella, lo miró consternada, alzando una ceja y llevando la copa de champagne hasta sus delicados labios color carmín.

—Sasuke me contó todo. — Confesó Naruto repentinamente, como si estuviese sometido a un atenuante interrogatorio, donde su vida estaba en juego.

Sakura volteo a todos lados, esperando que el grito emitido por su amigo no llamara la atención de los ahí presentes. Si de tener discreción se trataba, Naruto no tenía ni una pizca de ello.

—Baja la voz, nos están escuchando. — Susurro Sakura, acercándose más para escuchar atentamente las palabras del rubio, las cuales, habían avivado la chispa de la curiosidad. En los últimos días, la opinión de Sasuke comenzaba a importarle más de lo que debía o esperaba, algo que le parecía sumamente extraño, lo único que tenían en común era una hija y nada mas.— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Menciono algo sobre mí?— Bebió nuevamente un largo trago, arrepintiéndose al instante del ultimo cuestionamiento.

—Vaya, parece que el punto de vista de Sasuke sigue importándote. — Dijo él, alzando ambas cejas y sonriéndole zorrunamente. —

—Naruto, basta. — El comentario era imprudente, así como la pregunta. — Si me interesa es por Sarada y nada más. — Hinata sencillamente se limitaba a escuchar la conversación, cuando llegará su momento de intervenir, lo haría.

—Al inicio estaba molesto. No podía creer que tú ocultaras durante tanto tiempo a Sarada. Después se tranquilizó. Creo que tanto a él como tú estaban asombrados de verse. — Un bocado basto para silenciar las palabras del rubio.

Ino tenía razón, los dos habían forjado sus vidas lejos el uno del otro. Una noche fugaz, acontecida hace doce años no significaba nada, lo que importaba era el producto de esa noche, y ambos, debían enfrentar eso en la debida proporción. Sasuke estaba con Karin, o así lo suponía Sakura, y ella estaba con Neji.

Por otro lado, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Boruto y Sarada conversaban con mesura, avizorando a todas las personas a su alrededor.

— ¿Y cómo fue la reunión con tu padre? El tío Sasuke es genial. — Espeto Boruto, rascando levemente su cabeza mientras miraba a Sarada de reojo. —

—Al inicio no lo tomo del todo bien…pero está haciendo un esfuerzo ¿sabes?— Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros. —

—No pareces contenta, imagine que encontrar a tu padre te alegraría. — Boruto se acercó a ella, realizando un gesto con la mano para pedirle que lo acompañara, los se dirigieron al jardín, alejados del barullo de la gente. Aun no estaban hechos para esa clase de reuniones, por suerte, cuando la familia Hyuga decidía dar una fiesta, Boruto nunca faltaba, se tenían el uno al otro para pasar un buen rato. —

—No es eso, es solo que…— Sus irises negros se postraron un momento sobre la faz del rubio, reteniendo las palabras y sonriendo ínfimamente decidió darse por vencida. — Olvídalo. — Sentencio cabizbaja. —

—Anda, dilo. — Más que una orden, sonó como una súplica. Boruto y Sarada eran buenos amigos desde la infancia, compartían un lazo como el de sus padres, con la minúscula diferencia que el rubio tenía a su padre presente, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. —

—Es una tontería, vas a reírte. — Sus dedos llevaron un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Aquella noche el cielo estaba atiborrado de estrellas mientras la luna opacaba el panorama, alzándose en el manto cósmico. —

—Prometo que no lo hare, y si sucede, puedes darme un golpe. — Recito el rubio, percibiendo como un sonrojo coloreaba las mejillas de su amiga. —

—Tengo los ojos de mi madre y la sonrisa de mi padre, por lo menos en mi rostro ellos siguen juntos.— A pesar haber cumplido su deseo de conocer a su padre, una idea asoló la mente de Sarada: ¡Que dicha seria verlos juntos! .

—Sarada…— Susurro Boruto, conmovido por las palabras de la pelinegra. En cierta parte podía comprender la tristeza de la aludida, él era testigo de esos anhelos. —

—Te lo dije, es una tontería. Mamá esta con tu tío Neji y papá…bueno, prácticamente no nos conocemos, es imposible que los dos puedan estar juntos. — Mascullo resignada, secando con discreción vagas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. —

—Creo que es cuestión de tiempo. Tus padres tal vez aun estén asimilando la situación, también debe ser difícil para ellos. Como dice mi madre, el tiempo todo calma. Veras que serán así. — Mientras charlaban, una estrella fugaz pasó frente a sus ojos. — ¡Mira, pide un deseo!— Exclamo el rubio extasiado.

Aquella noche, Sarada pidió con todas sus fuerzas que sus papás estuvieran juntos para formar esa familia con la que tanto soñaba, de esa forma, los tres podrían ser plenamente felices.

Los niños se reunieron con sus padres, Boruto y Sarada se otearon con complicidad, prometiendo no decir nada sobre la plática antes efectuada. Neji no tardo en unírseles y entablar un palique entre su prima, Naruto y por supuesto, Sakura. Todos festejaban el compromiso del castaño con la peli-rosa, no todos los días se celebraba una boda en la familia Hyuga, mucho menos si se trataba de los miembros principales, tal como lo eran Hinata y Neji.

—Sakura, es hora del brindis. — Susurro Neji cerca de su oído, poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía la copa con la mano derecha. La peli-rosa lo acompaño, sintiendo la mirada de todos postradas sobre ella. — Me gustaría tener su atención durante unos cuantos minutos. — Habló Neji con imponente seguridad. El hombre era bastante apuesto, su genética estaba perfectamente diseñada para hacerlo un hombre atractivo a simple vista, sumándole a esto el porte. Algunas dirían que Sakura se había sacado la lotería, Neji era ese prototipo de hombre perfecto que solo se encuentra en las novelas y difícilmente existen en la vida real. Todas dieron un grito al cielo cuando se comprometió con la famosa doctora. La mayoría de los invitados conocía la historia entre los dos, así que no les sorprendía que llegaran a ese punto, tarde o temprano tendrían que dar el gran paso.

—Primero, gracias por acompañarnos en esta noche tan importante, no solo para mi sino también para mi prometida y futura esposa, Sakura.— Los invitados dedicaron sus aplausos a la peli-rosa, tal como lo estaba sugiriendo Neji.— Dos años de relación son suficientes para dar el gran paso. De ahora en adelante, en cuestión de meses, ella y Sarada pasaran a ser parte de la familia, así que les pido un cálido y fuerte aplauso para las dos. —

Tanto Sakura como Sarada se sintieron halagadas. Neji siempre se prestaba atento con las dos, pero ante los ojos de la pelinegra, el nunca podría adjudicarse el lugar que le pertenecía a Sasuke.

Todos bebieron el contenido en sus copas y continuaron disfrutando de la música y la comida. Neji, se percató del comportamiento extraño de Sakura, intuía que algo perturbaba la mente de su prometida.

—Neji, ¿podemos hablar?— Pidió Sakura en un susurro apenas audible para los dos.— No aquí, sino en un lugar…privado.— Él accedió, levantándose y ayudándola a ella, desplazándose a los jardines, donde podrían charlar libremente. En su camino se detuvieron en reiteradas ocasiones para conversar un momento con las personas que se acercaban a felicitarlos. La impaciencia de Sakura incrementaba a medida que eran interrumpidos, por tal motivo, Neji se despidió cordialmente de la última pareja y prosiguió con su camino.

Bajo la luz de la luna, el semblante de preocupación en Sakura era difícil de ignorar. Había algo que le estaba carcomiendo el alma desde hace algunos días y creía que la mejor idea era ser sincera con Neji para evitar futuros problemas. Con delicadeza, tomo su mano, iniciando por los dedos y después entrelazándola, alzo la vista para toparse con Neji, quien parecía estar confundido, inhalo y exhalo, adquiriendo el valor necesario para confesar su crimen.

—Neji…es sobre el padre de Sarada. — Desde el inicio las palabras sonaron mal. Nada bueno podría desencadenarse de aquella discusión, Neji tenía ese presentimiento instalado en su pecho.

—Sakura, tu bien sabes que he aceptado el tema tal cual, incluso, la propuesta de reconocerla como mi propia hija sigue en pie. — Así era, Neji estaba dispuesto a reconocer a Sarada como su padre, en varias ocasiones emitió su deseo pero Sakura siempre se rehusó. —

—Lo se Neji, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo…— estrujó con fuerza su mano, el momento había llegado.— Sobre el padre de Sarada, siempre supe quién es y me encargue de ocultar esa información, inclusive de él.— Sakura estaba lleno por las ramas, preparaba el terreno para Neji.— Hace unos cuantos días Sarada se reunió con él en la oficina. No tenía idea que vivía aquí en Tokio, ella busco algo de información y fue a conocerlo. Obviamente tuve que acudir cuando el llamo. —

Neji se despojó del agarre de la peli-rosa, restregándose la cara con notoria frustración. Había elegido el momento perfecto para contarle su reencuentro con el padre de Sarada, lo cual, le hacía sentir inseguro respecto a su posición.

— ¿Y quién es el padre? — Cuestión con voz fuerte, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos. Sakura mordió su labio inferior, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Neji.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — El nombre fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Durante los años de relación, Sakura se rehusaba a capa y espada a revelar el nombre del padre de Sarada, siempre desviva el tema o evitaba siquiera tocarlo. Respetó a duras penas la decisión de Sakura por ende, nunca volvió a rebuscar, ahora todo era distinto, aquel azabache compartía un lazo importante con Sakura, los dos tenían una historia y en verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo tomarlo y enfrentarlo. — Lo lamento, Neji, pero nunca pensé que sucedería esto. —

—Durante estos dos años estuviste ocultándome esto. — Replicó, alzando la voz. Sus poros expiraban enojo, en su mirada se reflejaba la desconfianza, todo él estaba herido. —

—Por favor Neji, no te pongas así. — Mascullo Sakura en un absurdo intento por apaciguar los ánimos. —

— ¿Qué no me ponga así? ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? Tú y Sasuke tienen una hija, ¿acaso querías que me alegrara? Por supuesto que no, Sakura. Esto es más complicado de lo que imaginas. — Algunas parejas que yacían en la terraza abandonaron el lugar, escuchando con cautela la discusión perpetuada entre los futuros novios. —

—Al menos esperaba un poco de apoyo. Reitero, nunca imagine que sucedería esto. ¿Por qué todos ustedes se empeñan a creer que no es difícil para mí? ¡Eso es injusto!— Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. No sabía si sentirse levemente ofendida por las acusaciones, todo el mundo estaba en su contra, inclusive su propia hija.

—Pudiste ser sincera, tuviste la oportunidad y decides decírmelo ahora. — Respondió Neji más calmado, de nada serviría perder los estribos y arremeter contra la peli-rosa, a final de cuentas, ella iba a convertirse en su esposa. —

—Lo lamento.— Secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y exhalo fuertemente, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar que la asechaban.— Será mejor que regresemos, todos deben estar preguntando por ti.— Sakura se adelantó unos cuantos pasos que Neji, antes de entrar, los dos reivindicaron sus papeles y continuaron actuando como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

El resto de la velada se basó en total indiferencia, interpretando una obra a la cual estaban acostumbrados, de vez en cuando ella depositaba besos en su mejilla o el la abrazaba por la cintura, los dos eran bastante receptivos, no armarían un drama frente a los invitados, aunque en el fondo estaban conscientes que ninguno de los dos quería nada de eso, pero se obligaban a pensar que realmente lo deseaban. De algún modo, estaban acostumbrados a interpretar el papel de novios, prometidos y futuros esposos.

: : : : : : : :

Después de un largo día no había nada mejor que llegar a casa. Tanto Sakura como Sarada estaban exhaustas de tanto drama. La última semana estuvo llena de sorpresas para las dos, el cansancio no era físico sino una especie de extenuación sentimental, había mucho por procesar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Sakura se tumbó sobre el sillón y minutos después, Sarada postro la cabeza en el regazo de su madre mientras ella se disponía a acariciar los sedosos mechones azabaches, disfrutando de la completa afonía.

—Sarada. — Habló Sakura, atrayendo la mirada cansada de la aludida hasta su faz. — ¿Qué opinas sobre Neji?— El cuestionamiento fue una sorpresa para la niña, Sakura nunca había preguntado algo de tal magnitud, mucho menos a ella. —

—Me parece un buen hombre. — Dijo insegura. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

—Tu opinión es importante para mí. —

—Ah…ya veo. — Sarada se quedó pensativa unos cuantos segundos. No era que odiara a Neji o algo por el estilo, existía un cariño, cordialidad y respeto entre los dos, pero nada de eso estaba cerca de llegar a una relación fraternal. — Mamá… ¿Estarías dispuesta a regresar con papá?—

Los hombros de Sakura se tensaron a medida que su corazon latía con rapidez.

—Vaya, es una buena pregunta. — Divagó la peli-rosa. Su corazón comenzaba a confundirse y eso no suponía un buen augurio. — Deberías ir a la cama, ya es tarde. — Sarada suspiro resignada, no tenía ánimos para insistir, por ende, desistió. Besó la mejilla de Sakura y caminó con parsimonia hasta su habitación, despojándose del hermoso vestido color rojo, sustituyéndolo por una cómoda pijama y haciendo los lentes a un lado. Cuando su cabeza estuvo en contacto con su almohada, terminó rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo en todo lo acontecido. El ocultar a Sasuke parecía una buena idea años atrás, creía que evitaría el drama por el que estaba atravesando. Obviamente a veces las ideas eran erradas y ella debía aceptarlo. Estaba demasiado exhausta para dormir, su mente no dejaría de dar vueltas y le arrebataría el sueño, dejándola desprotegida ante una atenuante noche de insomnio. Centró toda su atención en los platos sucios que yacían el fregadero, sin importarle arruinar su hermoso atuendo, comenzó a lavarlos hasta dejarlos rechinando de limpio.

Dispuesta a partir a la habitación para hacer las paces con el sueño, alguien llamo a la puerta, primero fue un golpe suave, pasados los segundos resonaron con más fuerza. Cuidando sus pasos para no tropezar con la larga falda negra, camino lo más rápido posible, tal vez se trataría de Neji, todo el transcurso de regreso a casa lo efectuaron en un sepulcral silencio, era normal que después de una discusión él acudiera a disculparse. Se elevó de puntillas para contemplar a su visitante por el agujero de la puerta. Su corazón dio un vuelco al avizorar a su inesperado invitado.

Sakura inhalo y exhalo tres veces, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por tranquilizarse, lentamente abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la imponente figura del Uchiha. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, al contrario, se miraron mutuamente durante largo rato. Sin pedir permiso, Sasuke cruzo el umbral, detrás de él, Sakura cerró la puerta.

—Lamento venir tan tarde es solo que…conduje hasta aquí. Sarada envió la dirección hace dos días. — Le parecía pertinente excusarse, no era un hombre al que le gustara actuar de forma impertinente, el orden era su principal obsesión. —

—No esperaba tu visita. — Admito Sakura confundida. Sasuke se dedicó una vez más a examinarla de pies a cabeza, deduciendo que tal vez, había asistido a una fiesta, porque lucia encantadora con aquella falda negra y el top color verde. — ¿Quieres beber algo?— Preguntó Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. —

—Un café, por favor.— Con la misma libertad con la que ingreso al apartamento, tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, trastabillando los dedos contra el cristal, mientras observaba cada detalle de la decoración del ostentoso apartamento de la peli-rosa.— Acudí por los resultados del examen de ADN.— Sakura, aun de espaldas, detuvo sus acciones. Un terrorífico escalofrió recorrió sin depuro toda la columna vertebral, paralizándola.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el veredicto?— Dio media vuelta, diciéndose a sí misma que debía comportarse como una adulta. La presencia de Sasuke no debía intimidarla en lo absoluto. Vertió agua caliente en las tazas, colocando ambas sobre la mesa y acercando el café instantáneo y azúcar. —

—Aun no los he visto. Estaba esperando que lo hiciéramos juntos. — Del abrigo sacó un sobre blanco, decorado con la insignia del laboratorio y el nombre de los pacientes. Primero, Sasuke se propuso a preparar el café y dar un corto sorbo al mismo tiempo que Sakura. —

—Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando? El momento de la verdad ha llegado. — Sasuke alcanzo nuevamente el sobre, rompiendo el sello que mantenía resguardado el resultado que cambiaría por completo sus vidas.

En la hoja estaban plasmados los datos de la persona, un número de referencia y una vasta explicación de cómo interpretar y entender los resultados de la prueba. Bajo la inscripción de instrucciones, estaba el resultado de la prueba.

Sakura podía jurar que una ínfima sonrisa decoró los labios del azabache, así como una mueca de satisfacción se postraba sobre su faz, dejando la hoja a merced de la peli-rosa, mientras sus ojos buscaban con desespero la respuesta que tanto anhelaba. En el recuadro marcado se encontraba la palabra "match" lo que indicaba que Sasuke y Sarada compartían el lazo de padre e hija.

En esos instantes se Sasuke se sintió como un imbécil al dudar sobre su parentesco con la niña, pero estaba dispuesto a compensar los años de ausencia forzada y convertirse en un padre ejemplar.

—Hmp, de ahora en adelante seguiré los pasos de Sarada. — Sakura asintió. — Tendremos que ir al juzgado, quiero reconocerla como mi hija y que porte el apellido Uchiha, si esto no te molesta. —

—En lo absoluto. Sarada estará orgullosa de llevar tu apellido. — Susurro Sakura, conteniendo un grito de emoción al ver que las pruebas coincidían. — Cambiando el tema… ¿Cómo va el trabajo?— Una charla trivial aligeraría la tensión entre los dos. Sasuke carraspeo y bebió un poco de café antes de responder.

—Lo de siempre, ajetreado y tedioso. ¿Y el tuyo?— Indagó, tratando de generar una conexión entre ellos que no se basara en simples saludos e insípida despedidas. —

—Hoy es mi día libre. — Espeto ella a secas. — Fui a casa de mis padres y hace unas horas regrese de una fiesta. — Sakura deseaba liberarse, había tantas cosas que oprimían su corazón que necesitaba dejarlas salir. — En realidad no fue un buen día. Tuve una discusión con mi madre y otra con…Bueno, en realidad no importa, debes tener tus propios problemas como para escuchar los míos. —

Sasuke frunció el ceño, apartando la taza y centrando toda su atención en la peli-rosa, orillándola a continuar con un gesto.

—Me siento como una mala persona. Fui egoísta al mantente alejado de Sarada, si ambos me odian puedo comprenderlo, tal vez lo merezca, pero Sasuke-kun, te juro que tuve una razón para hacerlo. No estaba lista para ser mamá, simplemente escapé, aquella noche que compartimos, hablaste sobre tus sueños y no quería que en un futuro, cuando los dos estuviéramos amargados y hartos el uno del otro, te arrepintieras y salieras huyendo…mucho menos que vieras a Sarada como una carga. — Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. A causa del sentimiento hipeo en reiteradas ocasiones, lloraba como una niña pequeña, su fragmentación estaba al descubierto.

—Sakura…no sucedería eso. En verdad me juzgaste mal. Habría tomado mi lugar y te hubiera apoyado en todo, tal vez, una relación hubiese resultado y así, formaríamos una familia con Sarada. — Sus manos se encontraron por accidente, rozando la cálida piel. Sakura buscó temerosa el agarre del azabache, entrelazando los dedos mientras se miraban con intensidad. —

—Lo sé, muchas veces soñé con el prototipo de familia ideal, pero por alguna razón sucedió de esta manera. Tal vez habríamos luchado tanto que terminaríamos con el encanto. — Sasuke asintió levemente, aun sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de Sakura. — Me guarde tu recuerdo como el mejor secreto. — Mascullo Sakura. —

Sakura alzo los parpados, revelando la impresión reflejada en sus fanales ónix. Aquello lo había alentado a realizar un comentario poco apropiado, pero bien decían que el que no arriesga no gana. Tenía la misma posibilidad de perder o ganar, era como lanzar una moneda al aire.

—Tal vez…aún es tiempo para hacerlo. — Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon con un tenue pigmento rojizo natural. En ipso facto recuperó el sentido y deshizo el agarre entre los dos. —

—No, lo dudo, los dos debemos ver esto en la debida proporción. Tú forjaste tu camino y yo él mío. Además, estas con una mujer, es bastante hermosa, claro, no podía esperarse menos, está a tu altura. — Sakura se puso de pie, parloteando con nerviosismo y haciendo un mohín con las manos. Sasuke no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y su rostro dedica más que mil palabras.

—Sakura ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?— Pregunto Sasuke, frenando el parloteo de la peli-rosa. —

—Tú y Karin, de verdad hacen una linda pareja. — Sasuke contuvo las ganas de lanzar una carcajada, si lo hacía, terminaría con algún cardenal en el rostro o un hueso roto, por ende, realizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltarse a reír como un desquiciado. —

—Ah, Karin y yo.— Dijo despreocupado, llevando las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo.— Hubo algo años atrás, no funciono así que decidimos alejarnos y mantener una relación meramente laboral y de amistad.— No sabía por qué estaba dándole una explicación a Sakura, pero creía necesario hacerlo.—

—Aun así…no esperaba que sucediera algo entre nosotros…yo, estoy comprometida con alguien más. — Sakura decidió sincerarse con el azabache, era prudente que tanto Neji como Sasuke estuvieran al tanto de su presencia en esta situación, así, evitaría discusiones y dramas innecesarios. —

—Hmp…ya veo. — Susurro Sasuke, tratando de aparentar que la noticia no lo dañaba o perturbaba en lo absoluto. — Veo que tergiversaste mi comentario, me refería a llevar una relación de amigos por el bien de Sarada. No es bueno para ella. — Y así como si nada, Sasuke dejo en claro el escenario que nunca más volvería a ocurrir.

—Uh…ya veo. — Respondió Sakura, ocultando su extraño dolor con una sonrisa. Así como si nada, la ilusión desapareció tan rápido como apareció. —

 **Continuara**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **Notas de autor, aclaraciones y respuesta a reviese**

A que eso fue rápido ¿verdad? No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que la historia tiene esta recepción, crean que para mí es espectacular, no pensé que sería aceptada, en verdad, muchísimas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad, me siento en deuda con ustedes, y lo único que puedo hacer es traerles un capitulo bien hecho para darles un grato momento de lectura y que se despejen de muchas cosas, espero hacerles pasar un buen rato con la historia.

Debo admitir que sus comentarios también han influido bastante en la constante actualización y el desarrollo de la historia, antes, con trabajo plasmaba tres mil palabras, ahora me he ido explayando poco a poco. En verdad nunca me ha gustado la idea de secuestrar un capitulo (por así decirlo) y pedir determinados reviews para continuar la historia, hago esto como un lindo pasatiempo, porque me gusta escribir y quiero compartir las historias que rondan por mi cabeza. Aun así, su opinión es importante para mi así sé si la historia va por buen rumbo, que les gusta que no, detalles, errores, en fin, un montón de cosas que me ayudan a mejorar.

Pasando al fic. Tengo unas cuantas aclaraciones, la personalidad de Mebuki y Kizashi será cliché pero necesaria, espero añadir un toque mío, todo es necesario para la historia, ya lo verán.

En cuanto a Neji y su relación con Sakura, también es necesaria, en sí, pasaran cosas fundamentales, un holocausto se desatara a medida que Sasuke y Sakura vayan relacionándose. Como les dije, la interacción romántica no está a punto de comenzar, estoy resguardando eso para la mejor parte, todo con calma, por favor les pido paciencia.

Sasuke apareció muy poco porque necesitaba centrarme en Sarada y Sakura, sobre todo en la presión que recae sobre Sakura con todo este embrollo y los pensamientos de Sarada respecto a esto. La fugaz aparición de Sasuke fue poca pero fundamental, ya lo verán ;)

Creo que se está volviendo una costumbre comenzar con un recuerdo ¿no? Así mantendré la estructura, para entender un poco del presente :3 espero que no les moleste leer algunos recuerdos ñ.ñ

Sin más, paso a otorgarle una debida respuesta a sus reviews :3 Una vez más, gracias por leer y dejar un comentario, leo cada uno de ellos por más largo o pequeño que sea, en cuanto llega la notificación a mi celular no tardo en revisarlos.

 _ **Nekatniss**_ _No sabes cuánto me alegro leer tu review del capítulo anterior. Creo que las dudas respecto a Karin han quedado disipadas, tendrá un rol en la historia ya lo veras. Así es, concuerdo mucho contigo, sobre todo remarcando el hecho de que Sasuke y Sakura son prácticamente unos desconocidos, el amor no nace así como si nada, tiene un proceso, tal vez la atracción persista pero no sentimientos concretos. Bueno, el SasuSaku siempre ha sido mi pareja preferida, once años en este fandom no es nada fácil jaja. Muchisimas gracias por tus buenos deseos de navidad y año nuevo, espero que hayas pasado estas fiestas de lo mejor y con tus seres queridos. Gracias por leer Nekatnis, como siempre es un placer leerte ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **ALEXAOLMOS5016**_ _No hay nada que agradecer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como muestra de gratitud por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, jajaja, no nada de eso, solo es una pequeña campaña aquí en FF. No, bueno, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ser madre, espero que sea dentro de unos 15 años jaja, solamente me nutrí de mucha información para no dar falsa información, te lo juro, mi historia esta abarrotado de páginas sobre embarazo. Ha sido todo un reto manejar a Sarada, pero por lo poco la manga y la película, me he ido guiando sobre como actuaria. Veras que así será, Sarada tendrá mucho que ver conforme la relación de Sasuke y Sakura se desarrolle. Un punto clave de la historia era Sasuke virginal jaja, no sé, me parecía atractiva la idea de hacerlo un inexperto y a Sakura una conocedora del tema, no todo el tiempo Sasuke debe ser el dios del sexo :3 Gracias por leer_ ALEXAOLMOS5016 _¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Yume no Kaze**_ _Muchisimas gracias por tu punto de vista sobre el escrito, trato de hacerlo lo más completo posible :D Wow, nunca creí que mis escritos dejaran algún mensaje :') pero leerlo en verdad me hace feliz. Bueno, algunas dudas están disipadas pero no quiere decir que el drama haya terminado. Bueno, no soy médico aun (me dirijo a ese rumbo jeje) pero tenía que investigar respecto al tema, no quería salir con algún error jaja. ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar_ Yume no Kaze! _¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ __ _No sabes cuánto me fascina leer tus reviews, es como si leyeras mi mente :') Como lo mencione, el punto clave era hacer a Sasuke virginal, veo que no fue una mala decisión a final de cuentas. Así es, él hubiera no existe y los dos deben de afrontar la situación tal cual. Saludos_ DULCECITO311 _y muchísimas gracias por los buenos deseos de año nuevo, espero lo hayas comenzado con muchas ganas y por supuesto, de maravilla. ¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **SabakuNoSakura**_ __ _Bueno querida amiga, bienvenida al lado oscuro, mi nivel de maldad incremento al atraparte con la historia :3 Me aventuró a decir que es una historia un tanto diferente, así es, habrá mucho, pero mucho drama, no actualice tan rápido como me gustaría pero la espera no fue mucha, gracias por los buenos deseos de año nuevo, espero que lo hayas empezado muy bien :D ¡Saludos_ SabakuNoSakura! _¡y gracias totales por leer!_

 __ _No sabes cuánto me alegra leer que el capítulo anterior te encanto :D En verdad trato de hacer los capítulos completos y poco tediosos, no quiero lastimarles la vista ni aburrirlas con tanta verborrea jejeje En verdad me hace muy feliz leer todo lo que has escrito para mi 3 Por supuesto que la familia Uchiha la va a conocer, ya lo veras. Espero que hayas tenido un buen fin de año y de verdad deseo que este 2016 sea mejor que el anterior ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo desde México,_ ! _¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _ **Miharu**_ __ _¡Hola! ñ.ñ/ ¿Cómo estás? espero que bien :D Bueno, no imagine que les agradaría la idea de un Sasuke virginal, era un plan perverso: 3 La duda sobre si Karin y Sasuke eran algo quedo resulta :D espero que no vayas a odiarme por poner a Sakura como una mujer con compromisos, créeme, es parte de la historia. Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, eres bienvenida Miharu 3 ¡Saludos! ñ.ñ/_

 _ **wittzy92**_ __ _Well…si, Sasuke era puro e inocente jeje y Sakura fue malvada al arrebatarle esa inocencia y huir, es como si le hubiera robado algo…Jajaja, wow_ wittzy92 _quien diría que tendrías cosas en común con Sakura, eres perversa ;) Bueno, seguí tu consejo y como tu comentario así como los otros, me motivaron a escribir sin detenerme :D Espero que la ausencia de Sarada se haya compensado este capítulo, me cuesta trabajo mantener su personalidad intacta jeje, lamento causarte mini infartos, es parte del teatro :c Trato de actualizar rápido, soy lectora y se lo que se siente esperar por un fic, tengo un año esperando por la actualización de uno :'( además, tengo mucho tiempo libre jeje. No, gracias a ti por leer y dejar un besho y coqueto review, gracias por los deseos de año nuevo, espero que la hayas pasado muy chido muy chingon jaja. Wow, no estamos tan alejadas, soy del occidente de México jeje ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo_ wittzy92! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _ **midori chan,**_ _ **KassfromVenus**_ _ **,**_ _ **Korou**_ _ **,**_ _ **Haruno 1504**_ _¡Muchisimas gracias por leer! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado :D y por supuesto que su comienzo de año haya sido maravilloso y que así sea hasta el final ñ.ñ ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Gracias por leer y dejar un lindo comentario!_

 _ **erikaeri**_ __ _De verdad, espero no decepcionarte con esta historia :D Así es, Sarada quiere tener una vida normal, con padres normales pero a veces lo convencional es aburrido ¿no? Así que, ella hará un tanto divertida la historia :D Bueno, Karin y Sasuke tuvieron una relación pero como diría José José, ya lo pasado, pasado :3 Afortunadamente mi madre no llegó jaja pero estoy segura que un día de estos lo hará, aunque a ella se le da aventar celulares, es más dramática, así como las villanas de telenovela jaja ¡Saludos_ erikaeri y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Mil gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _ **Quetzally Hernn**_ _Si eres nueva en esto, ¡BIENVENIDA AL MEJOR FANDOM DE LA HISTORIA! Puedo decirte que vas a encontrar historias muy buenas, porque hay personas que de verdad tienen talento e imaginación que crean fics realmente épicos sobre el SasuSaku. Esta historia apenas comienza, por ende, espero que nunca pierdas el interés en ella, me gustaría adelantarte muchas cosas pero eso arruinaría las sorpresas ¿no crees? Trate de localizarte en Facebook pero no te encontré, tal vez lo escribí mal :c No tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario, yo te lo agradezco a ti, pocas personas toman su tiempo para leer y comentar, te envió un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia ¡Hasta la próxima,_ Quetzally Hernn!

 _ **SunnyNara**_ __ _¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida: D! Espero que el cuarto capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ñ.ñ Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad, soy una novata en esto de la escritura jeje ¡Saludos_ SunnyNara! _¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

 _ **Anttomercury**_ __ _Por un momento pensé que los aliens o reptilianos te habían secuestrado :c En serio iba a ir a rescatarte Bl Bueno, creo que soy mala jaja, apenas y leíste el segundo y yo subo el cuarto XD_

 _Como siempre, un placer leer tu opinión :D Sabes que soy una adicta al drama, como decía mi amor platónico y hombre perfecto, Kurt Cobain: Gracias por el drama, lo necesito para mi arte. Aunque esto no está ni cerca de considerarse arte jaja. Es una introducción rápida pero no del todo clara, al menos, no por ahora :D Ahora el que ocasiona el drama es Neji ;) Bueno, creo que un recuerdo será el pan de cada día de esta historia :3 Otss, ese era el punto jaja, solo trataba de darte una sorpresa querida amiga. No habrá lemon porque no me siento capaz de escribir una escena pasional jaja, así que, lo dejare a la imaginación :3 Sarada es un personaje clave en esta historia jeje_

 _Nos estamos leyendo :D jaja ojala la continuación haya sido de tu agrado :3 ¡Yo también las amo! 3_

Sin más, paso a retirarme, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, así como la lectura. Mil gracias por todo el apoyo, espero no las: D

¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Los intercambios estaban de moda entre el sector estudiantil. Naruto y Sasuke se sumaban al selecto grupo de jóvenes dispuestos a crecer en el extranjero. Según decían los expertos, esto ayudaba a los chicos a adquirir cierta relevancia en el mercado laboral, ayudándolos a establecerse en una empresa donde llevaran a cabo prácticas relacionadas con la carrera predilecta._

 _La familia Uchiha y Uzumaki-Namikaze, poseían fuertes relaciones en el extranjero, optando por enviar a sus hijos a Suiza. Fugaku Uchiha se encargó de instalarnos en una famosa constructora ubicada en Zúrich, ahí ambos jóvenes permanecerían como practicantes por un lapso de seis meses y gozarían de un sueldo afable._

 _Inmediatamente Sasuke y Naruto emprendieron un viaje a lo desconocido, las cosas que sabían sobre Suiza eran escasas la información que tenían era gracias a un folleto de turismo. Debían aprender el idioma, permanecerían ahí un año, Suiza se convertiría en su nuevo hogar._

 _Así pasaron los meses, entre clases y prácticas, Naruto y Sasuke fueron adquiriendo más aprendizajes sobre su carrera. Los dos, trataban de dar lo mejor, prestando atención a cada una de las demandas que tenía la empresa. De vez en cuando se les permitía salir. En menos de un año ya eran conocedores de la vida nocturna en Zúrich. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto, habían entablado amistad con diversas personas, no era de extrañarse que un plan de sábado por la noche fuera emprender un tour por los antros populares de la ciudad._

 _El idioma no supuso una barrera. Como buenos estudiantes, los dos aprendieron el dialecto con facilidad, agilizando ciertos procesos de adaptación. Les parecía terrible tener que comunicarse mediante señas u oraciones sin sentido._

 _Constantemente conquistaban a una que otra chica sin hacer nada, ninguno de los dos les prestaban atención. Naruto tenía una relación estable con Hinata. A pesar de la distancia, la pareja de tortolitos no perdía esa chispa, cada día hablaban durante horas, no importaba si se trataba de llamadas telefónicas, correos electrónicos, video llamadas o Facebook, no existía un día en el que Naruto se comunicara con su linda novia._

 _El caso de Sasuke era ciertamente complicado. Siendo un chico apuesto y sin compromisos, tenía la autorización de salir con cualquier chica. Constantemente recibía números de teléfono a los cuales nunca llamaba, algunas chicas eran osadas y lanzaban insinuaciones que el rechazaba de inmediato. No quería decir que estaba magnánimo del sexo opuesto, las jóvenes llamaban la atención del pelinegro, pero existía una presencia mayor, la cual no podía ignorar tan fácilmente._

 _Haruno Sakura era la causante de su desinterés. Para el azabache era la joven más hermosa en el mundo, su apariencia exótica lo cautivo desde el primer encuentro, y que decir de su personalidad, aquella forma de ser lo volvía loco. Lamentablemente su historia solo constaba de unas escasas pero apasionadas horas de vida. Ella era la primera mujer en su vida._

 _Durante mucho tiempo trato de ponerse en contacto con ella. La peli-rosa era más que "una noche", por ende, se sintió como un completo idiota al no poseer su número de teléfono. Recordaba que aquella mañana no hubo oportunidad para pedirlo, debía escapar sigilosamente como un ninja experto y pasar desapercibido para Hinata e Ino. Dos semanas después llegó el momento de partir a Suiza, el tiempo que poseía para buscarla había expirado. Desguindado partió a Zúrich. En diversas ocasiones se vio tentado a preguntarle a Naruto, pero la idea de lanzar algún cuestionamiento respecto a la peli-rosa suponía ser sometido por un riguroso interrogatorio por parte del rubio. Inmediatamente descarto la idea. Su último intento fue Ino, la rubia nunca contesto sus mensajes, el perfil de Facebook estaba en privado y parecía no poseer ninguna relación con la peli-rosa._

 _Era como si se hubiera esfumado como la niebla._

— _Sugiero que vayamos a festejar esta noche, tú sabes, hemos finalizado las prácticas y estamos a unos cuantos días de regresar a Japón. — Naruto era un chico hiperactivo por naturaleza. Era imposible mantero quieto en un solo lugar, siempre andaba de un lado a otro con su actitud perdedora –como la denominaba Sasuke- parloteando sobre sus sueños. —_

— _No tengo ánimos para salir, además, no lo veo como algo que amerite un festejo. — Sentencio Sasuke, retornado la vista al plano en el que llevaba trabajando los últimos meses. —_

— _Tómalo como una despedida. Ya tendrás toda la vida para diseñar y construir, ahora, vamos a divertirnos. Quien sabe, tal vez dentro de unos meses te veas obligado a rechazar los placeres de la vida nocturna. — Como el reconocido persistente que era, Naruto intento una vez más. —_

— _No estoy interesado. — Espetó el Uchiha, conteniéndose de lanzarle una serie de improperios. Estaba colmándole la paciencia. Continuo trazando una serie de líneas con ayuda de la regla T y una escuadra, aquello suponía un proyecto a largo plazo, uno de los más serios e importantes de su vida. —_

 _Naruto contempló el trazo por encima del hombro del azabache, trató de leer las anotaciones a los costados pero le fue imposible por la perfecta y diminuta caligrafía que solo una obsesiva y celosa esposa sería capaz de leer._

 _Inmediatamente lo comprendió. Sasuke estaba diseñando una casa, el hogar de sus sueños, el mismo techo que compartiría con su esposa e hijos. El rubio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, el pelinegro no era un chico que hablara abiertamente sobre las ambiciones personales, en ese ámbito era bastante reservado._

— _Nunca imagine que te interesaría formar una familia. — Comentó Naruto, apartándose y buscando una cerveza en el refrigerador, alcanzó una segunda lata, ofreciéndosela a Sasuke. —_

— _¿Por qué creíste eso?— Preguntó Sasuke en respuesta, tomando la lata y mirando de reojo su proyecto más ambicioso. —_

— _Siempre has sido reservado, eso es todo. — Mascullo, dándole un largo trago a la cerveza nacional. Una entrada no le caería mal antes de ir al bar. — Entonces… ¿ya tienes ánimos para salir?—_

 _A duras penas Sasuke asintió con un leve gesto. Naruto lo dirigió efusivo a un reservado bar. Conocía los gustos de su mejor amigo y sabía que los lugares excéntricos no caían en su gracia, por ende, la despedida se llevaría a cabo en un sencillo establecimiento._

 _Al entrar saludaron al bartender, tomando asiento en la barra y emitiendo los pedidos una vez establecidos. Los dos se encantaron por una cerveza checa. La velada era amenizada por una singular música de fondo, Radiohead tornaba entre melancolía y tranquilidad la noche._

 _Sasuke tomaba cortos sorbos, escuchando con atención los temas que tenía Naruto por tratar. Algunos eran bastante triviales. Entretanto, al otro extremo del bar en una mesa del rincón, tenuemente iluminada, una chica de infrecuente apariencia le sonrió con descaro, alzando el vaso de cristal y realizando un gesto en señal de saludo. Sasuke realizó la misma acción pero inmediatamente disipo las intenciones de la joven cuando retornó toda la atención a Naruto, ignorándola el resto de la velada._

— _¿Qué fue eso?— Preguntó Naruto anonadado, mirando a la chica con poca discreción. Notando que ella posaba sus ojos grises sobre el azabache, quien la ignoraba olímpicamente. — Vamos viejo, es hermosa, acércate. —_

— _No. — Bisbeo, pidiendo la segunda bebida de la noche. —_

— _¡¿Por qué no?!— Exclamó exaltado, manteniendo un tono de voz discreto para llamar la atención de los otros comensales. —_

— _No estoy interesado en ella. — Sasuke podía ser demasiado directo en ocasiones. No era un chico que pasara la noche con diferente mujer, en realidad, se encontraba indispuesto. —_

— _Vaya, sí que eres duro. — Naruto regresó el cuerpo a la barra, terminando la parte más amarga de la cerveza. — No te vendría mal un poco de compañía femenina. —_

— _No la necesito y no insistas. — Un largo y ruidoso suspiro escapó de su pecho, delatándolo con el rubio. No tenía más remedio que confesar sus pecados para recibir la debida expiación. — Estoy interesado en otra chica.— Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron al escucharlo, nada le entusiasmaba más que saber de la existencia de una joven que estaba dispuesta a conocerlo íntimamente y soportar su mal genio.— Se trata de Sakura.— La emoción del rubio incrementó al saber que se trataba de nada más y nada menos de la peli-rosa.—_

— _Won, es increíble. Estaba seguro que había algo entre ustedes dos. — Pronuncio orgulloso de sus predicciones. — ¿Piensas tener una relación seria?— Sasuke asintió. —_

— _Por supuesto. Ella es distinta. — Oh, claro que lo era, no solo en apariencia, su personalidad prometía subirte en cohete y llevarte fuera de ese mundo. Naruto lo examinó desorientado. — Ella no habla demasiado, pero mantiene las conversaciones más inteligentes. Piensa demasiado. Tiene su propio estilo. Hay algo tan profundo en sus ojos, es por eso que todos la miran. Posee un alma hermosa. Tiene un poder y no teme ser diferente. Ella es arte. —_

 _Naruto estuvo a punto de tenderse a llorar por la hermosa explicación. Sasuke hablaba con entusiasmo sobre Sakura, nunca había escuchado a su amigo expresarse a sí de alguien, ni siquiera del mismo. Por fin, una chica lograba adentrarse en el gélido corazón del Uchiha. En ese preciso inteste, el rubio se prometió que buscaría a la peli-rosa y le construiría una estatua._

— _Te lo dije, Sakura-chan es distinta. Creo firmemente en que debes buscarla en cuando arribemos a Japón. —_

 _Y así fue. Uchiha Sasuke no postergo el posible encuentro, así que con suma presteza se desplazó hasta el apartamento que compartía con Yamanaka Ino y Hyuga Hinata, donde había tenido la mejor noche de su vida, con una mujer que valía la pena retener, y quien sabe, tal vez, emprender un camino hacia un futuro juntos._

 _Avizoro dubitativo la instancia durante algunos segundos. La decisión sería vital. Estaba actuando con imprudencia, presa de la espontaneidad._

 _Subíos los peldaños de dos en dos, necesitaba decirle que estuviera con él, nada malo sucedería, serian ellos dos contra todo y todos._

 _Titubeante, llamo a la puerta, generado el ruido cuando sus nudillos acariciaban el frio metal. Escucho voces pertenecientes a un grupo de féminas, ellas reían a carcajadas. Su corazón se aceleró, pensando en que tal vez, existía la ínfima posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera ahí, aguardando por él._

 _Por un momento no pensó en nada más que en el reencuentro. Había soñado con ese momento en reiteradas ocasiones. Es mismo día, se encontraba de pie. Se sintió como un idiota al no llevar un presente para la peli-rosa, pero recordaba el gran dilema que le produjo la simple idea de comprarle chocolates o un ramo de rosas, o tal vez ambas cosas, decidió por llevarla a cenar, mantener una cita apropiada y no saltarse los pasos del manual sobre "lo permitido en la primera cita"._

 _Frente a él apareció una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, detrás de ella se asomaron otras dos chicas, curiosas por conocer la identidad de su inesperado invitado. Las tres quedaron estupefactas al contemplar a tal espécimen, Sasuke era un chico bastante atractivo y él lo sabía, pero no le gustaba alardear sobre su físico ni sacar ventaja de ello._

— _Hola. — Se apresuró a saludar la última chica en la fila. Utilizaba un ligero vestido de tirantes, contoneándose a medida que se aproximaba a la puerta para entablar una conversación con el azabache.— Mi nombre es Sadako y ellas son mis compañeras de cuarto, pareces perdido.— Dijo con voz tan dulce como la de un melocotón, entonando una risita fingida.—_

— _Hola. — Saludó Sasuke con el debido respeto, acotando los modales que desde pequeño se le inculcaron con rigor. —Lo lamento es solo que…estaba buscando a una amiga, parece que me equivoqué de apartamento. — Sentencio inseguro, disipando la teoría al ver el número en la puerta. —_

— _Oh, ya veo. — Replicó ella decepcionada, mordiendo su labio inferior. — Nosotras acabamos de instalarnos aquí no hace mucho. — Recelosa, mantuvo información vital en incognito, tratando de retenerlo unos minutos más con charlas que simplemente llevaban a divagaciones y un plan de coqueteo que Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a adquirir. —_

— _Debes referirte a las tres chicas que Vivian anteriormente aquí. — Interrumpió una joven de cabello blanco y ojos grises. La mujer de nombre Sadako, le lanzo una mirada llena de reproche e inmediatamente se alejó de allí, dándole espacio a su amiga para que ella pudiese charlar con Sasuke. — Una de cabello rubio, otra de ojos color perla y la tercera chica de apariencia exótica, su nombre era, Sakura. — Sasuke se inclinó un poco hacia ella, tratando de escucharla con atención. —_

— _Sí, me refiero a ella. — Mascullo Sasuke con parsimonia, aunque por dentro su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. —_

— _Solamente vinieron por unas cuantas cosas, ella decidió aguardar abajo. Su amiga, la rubia, hizo entrega del apartamento. No dijeron hacia donde iban, ni siquiera dejaron número de teléfono. —_

 _Fue ahí cuando la iniciativa de buscar a Sakura se esfumo. La idea de encontrarla había desaparecido tan rápido como se aplazó la decepción. Sasuke se disculpó y no tuvo más remedio que despedirse._

 _Sakura parecía estar huyendo de él._

: : : : : : : :

Aparcó el lujoso automóvil en el estacionamiento del hospital. Descendió con suma elegancia del deportivo, cerrando la puerta y activando la alarma que lo alertaría de un posible robo. Utilizaba trajes hechos a la medida, la mayoría de ellos pertenecían a reconocidas marcas, era sumamente extraño contemplar a Uchiha Sasuke con un atuendo casual, normalmente su guardarropa estaba compuesta por camisas, sacos y pantalones de vestir.

Poseía un porte que podía intimidar a cualquiera y enamorar a una que otra mujer. Cambiaba con parsimonia, levantando ligeramente la maravilla y evitando plasmar expresiones en su rostro. La seriedad era importante para el pelinegro.

Abrió de par en par las puertas de cristal, dirigiéndose hasta la recepción, donde la enfermera encargada lo avizoraba boquiabierta. No todos los días se tenía a un visitante así en la sala de espera. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en gesticular palabra alguna, la mirada de Sasuke no ayudaba demasiado.

El pelinegro se registró, clamando con educación querer ver a la doctora Haruno. La enfermera trato de hacerlo entrar en razón al decirle que la doctora se veía indispuesta, Sakura tenía una larga lista de pacientes por recibir, así que, la única posibilidad era aguardar a los lapsos que se tomaba la peli-rosa entre paciente y paciente para descansar. Sasuke remarcó que su asunto se trataba de una urgencia, mirando en reiteradas ocasiones el reloj de pulsera situado en la muñeca izquierda.

La enfermera le permitió ingresar, pidiéndole de favor que guardara silencio y esperara por las indicaciones de la doctora, así los dos se evitarían ciertos problemas arraigados a la violación del protocolo establecido por el hospital.

Sasuke escuchaba con atención las charlas y cuchicheos que generaba su presencia.

— ¿Ahora tiene otro?— Cuestionó con reproche. — De verdad que es suertuda, algo debe darles para atraer esta clase de hombres. — Sentencio con desdén. —

—Al parecer el bombón de Hyuga Neji no fue suficiente para ella. — Aclamó un enfermero, vaciando los restos de comida en el contenedor asignado. —

—Con un hombre así, no me molestaría que fuera mi amante. — Susurro una tercera enfermera. —

Sasuke se cansó de la charlatanería, avizorando con seriedad a los impertinentes trabajadores. Le parecía mórbido que se expresaran así de Sakura. Sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando Sakura apareció, despidiendo a la pareja que atendía previamente.

Evidentemente la hermosa doctora se sorprendió al ver al Inmaculado Sasuke sentado en la sala de espera de su consultorio. Esperaba recibir cualquier tipo de visitas, era un hospital, nada normal sucedía en un lugar así, pero tenerlo ahí era algo imprevisto.

— ¿Interrumpo?— Preguntó, poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a la peli-rosa. —

—Sasuke, este no es un buen momento, yo…— Sakura no deseaba hablar con el después de lo acontecido en su apartamento. Tergiverso las palabras del azabache y se sentía ligeramente avergonzada por mal interpretar la propuesta del Uchiha. Mientras más alejada estuviera del padre de Sarada, mejor. —

—Será rápido, entrada por salida. — Contemplo al grupo de personas que Vivian del drama y de la vida de la peli-rosa. — Es sobre nuestra hija. — Dijo alzando la voz. Sakura lo miró consternada, no entendía por qué de repente hablaba en un susurro y después gritaba a los cuatro vientos su parentesco con Sarada. —

—Está bien. — Exhaló resignada, permitiéndole el paso al consultorio. —

Sasuke se tomó el tiempo para avizorar los reconocimientos en las paredes. Sakura siempre destacaba en lo que hacía, no le parecía extraño que su esfuerzo no pasara inadvertido. Se sentó frente al escritorio de la doctora Haruno, repleto de folders amarillos, donde resguardaba los casos clínicos y el historial de sus pacientes. Hecho una última mirada al costoso reloj, aún tenía tiempo para tratar sus inquietudes y llegar con minutos de sobra a la oficina. Él era un obsesivo del orden, nada perturbaba su mundo, todo se realizaba al margen de sus deseos.

— ¿Quieres un poco de café?— Cuestión Sakura con el contenedor de la cafetera en mano, Sasuke asintió, virando sus irises negros hacia otro punto mientras la doctora implementaba una cortesía fingida. — Olvide el azúcar, iré por un poco…no acostumbro a endulzar mis bebidas. —

—No hace falta. — La detuvo Sasuke. Sin más remedio, Sakura tomo asiento en la silla giratoria, trastabillando los dedos en la taza, esperando escuchar el motivo de su repentina visita. — Seré breve. Todo esto ha sido una sorpresa para mí. Los dos tenemos nuestras propias vidas y no vamos a comenzar una relación, al menos, no una romántica. Honestamente no quiero presionarte. —

—Gracias. — Mascullo Sakura aliviada. Era gratificante tener en mente que Sasuke llevaría las cosas con calma, todo era apresurado para ella, la vida había pasado muy rápido desde la visita de Sarada a la oficina del pelinegro, por ende, nada le alegraba más que tener el apoyo del Uchiha. —

—Pero tal y como están las cosas, la situación no me favorece en lo absoluto. — Dijo él. —

—Sasuke ¿Qué está pasando?— Un mal presentimiento nació en el pecho de la peli-rosa. Estaba a punto de escuchar lo que temía. —

—Tenemos que hablar de la custodia. — Indagó el Uchiha con seriedad, bebiendo un poco de café mientras Sakura trataba de procesar el golpe bajo. — No quiero hacer esto, es solo que he estado alejado de Sarada por doce años y me gustaría formar parte de su vida. —

—Lo eres. — La voz de Sakura sonaba quebradiza. Ella sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría llorando. Aquello era una bomba, la petición le había caído como un balde de agua fría. No se imaginaba pisando los tribunales, peleando por Sarada. Ella tenía todas las de perder, la situación tampoco era favorable para ninguno de los tres. —

—Lo sé, pero es tu vida con ella. Es tu rutina y no me incluye. — El amor paternal estaba ahí. Doce años eran suficientes para Sasuke, quien haría todo lo posible para involucrarse de lleno en la vida de su hija. —

—Lo entiendo. Simplemente me tomo por sorpresa, imaginarme a los abogados, las cortes…— Sakura sonrió nerviosa después de lanzar un largo suspiro. —

—No necesitamos involucrar a los abogados, no aun. Debemos hacer que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros. — Sugirió Sasuke, tratando de aplacar los ánimos después de lanzar la bomba de la custodia. —

—Bien, me parece…bien, ¿Qué es lo que propones?— Carraspeo ella, inclinados un poco para escuchar con atención a Sasuke. —

—Tiempo compartido acorde a nuestros horarios. —

—Es buena idea. Mantengo guardias los, martes, jueves y sábados. Trabajó un turno los lunes, miércoles y viernes, mientras Sarada se encuentra en la escuela. — Su corazón daba vuelcos con la simple idea de imaginar a su hija lejos de ella durante algunos días. No culpaba a Sasuke, tenía todo el derecho de pasar tiempo con la pequeña pelinegra, a final de cuentas él era el padre. —

—Puede pasar el día conmigo los martes, jueves y sábados. No debes preocuparte por el colegio, la llevaría al día siguiente por la mañana y tú puedes pasar el resto de la tarde con ella, de la misma forma, yo iría a recogerla al colegio los días asignados. — Sasuke era impresionante a la hora de hacer negociaciones, no era de extrañarse, todo su mundo estaba enfocado a ello. —

— ¿Qué hay de los periodos vacacionales?— Sakura siempre trataba de idear algo para pasar el rato con Sarada. Nunca pasaban los días de descanso en casa, siempre había algo por hacer en la casa de las Haruno. —

—Son quince días durante tres periodos. Puedo tomarme una semana libre para estar con ella, claro, si eso no te molesta. —

—En lo absoluto, tú eres su padre, tienes derecho a pasar tiempo con ella. — Sasuke contemplo una vez más el tiempo en su reloj, terminando de beber el café se puso de pie y estrecho su mano con la de Sakura, pactando con una cordial despedida. —

—Deberíamos hablarlo con Sarada. ¿Qué dices de ir a cenar esta noche?— Preguntó, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta mientras abotonaba su saco. —

—Sí, está bien…— Sakura no tenía cabeza para nada más que asentir. Todo era una sorpresa, una no muy grata. —

— ¿Ocho treinta?— Cuestionó, avizorando la reacción de Sakura. — Perfecto, pasare por ustedes. — El tono de su voz indicaba una clara orden, lo cual, Sakura no toleraría. —

—Solamente dime el lugar donde nos reuniremos y ahí estaremos. — Espeto, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. —

—Te llamare en un momento. Le pediré a mi asistente que haga la reservación, tengo que irme. — Sakura asintió. — Hasta luego, Sakura. —

: : : : : : : :

Sasuke echaba vistazos rápidos al reloj. Llevaba quince minutos esperando por Sakura y Sarada. Repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que tal vez la mejor idea habría sido pasar por ellas, así, no luciría como un completo fracasado mirando una y otra vez el celular. Los meseros se acercaron en dos ocasiones, preguntando amablemente si estaba acompañado, él, los ahuyento uno a uno.

Repentinamente izo los irises negros para encontrarse con una Sakura desesperada, esa noche, como la de hace trece años, lucia preciosa. La falda entallada acentuaba sus curvas y los tacones le daban altura, y que decir de Sarada, la niña de sus ojos había heredado la belleza de ambos. Ella vestía un suéter tejido color tinto, una falda a la cintura negra y unas medias del mismo color.

Sarada le sonrió desde lejos, el, por cortesía se puso de pie, correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija. No era efusivo en cuanto a muestras de cariño y la pequeña pelinegra parecía estar satisfecha con un simple gesto, como el de acariciar su cabello mientras ella lo atrapaba entre sus brazos.

El azabache aparto las sillas como el caballero que era, pidiéndoles que tomaran asiento.

—Lo lamento. — Se disculpó Sakura al percibir la mueca de molestia en la faz de Sasuke. — Estábamos atascadas en el tráfico. — Excusó, lo cual era cierto. Un accidente había provocado un embotellamiento en las avenidas más concurridas. —

—Un accidente nos retuvo durante algunos segundos pero estamos aquí, papá. — Sasuke sonrió ínfimamente al escuchar como lo llamaba Sarada. — Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. — Dijo entusiasmada, realizando un mohín con las manos cada que describía una idea increíble.

Sakura nuevamente se limitaba a escuchar y asentir. Imaginaba lo que habría sido de sus vidas –diciéndolo por los tres- si tan solo ella le hubiera contado a Sasuke respecto al embarazo. ¿Sarada sería igual de feliz?, el tener a su padre cerca la había cambiado en ciertos aspectos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella la veía sonreír con sinceridad. Conocía a su hija a la perfección, ella no estaba satisfecha con el sencillo hecho de ser parte de la custodia compartida, al contrario, un plan más ambicioso que el de conocer a su padre yacía en su cabeza; Ellos debían estar juntos, como familia.

Y de repente, mientras su hija hablaba sobre sus sueños, Sakura se vio proyectada en aquella pequeña.

— _Ingresaré a la universidad de Tokio, tratare de ser parte del programa de intercambio. Quiero convertirme en una excelente doctora. Después conoceré al amor de mi vida y nos casaremos. —_

— ¿Mamá?— Pregunto Sarada, estrujando con delicadeza su mano para traerla de regreso a la realidad. Sakura le sonrió con dulzura. — Has estado distraída. — Remarcó la sagaz pequeña, quien observaba con cautela las expresiones de los dos.

Había mucha tensión en la mesa, después de hablar sobre una posible pelea por la custodia, tanto Sasuke como Sakura no sabían cómo agilizar el ambiente. Ella se sentía levemente aturdida por la petición del Uchiha, y Sasuke comenzaba a sentirse ciertamente culpable.

—No es nada, dulzura, simplemente recordé algo sin sentido. — Sasuke sabía que no era así, conocía el motivo por el cual Sakura estaba tan distante. —

Antes de poder emitir alguna palabra que pusiera tregua entre los dos, un camarero se acercó, colocando las cartas sobre la mesa. Los tres guardaron silencio, meditando que degustarían aquella noche. El mesero se acercó nuevamente, tomando las órdenes y regresando minutos después con las bebidas.

Aquella noche, Sakura había perdido el apetito, a duras penas comió la mitad de la porción del soufflé de salmón rosado. No tenía cabeza para nada.

Sarada se puso de pie, diciendo que debía ir al baño, una táctica de doble filo que funciono con anterioridad, esta vez las necesidades eran mayores que sus perversos planes, por lo que, abandono la mesa, otorgándoles un momento de privacidad a sus padres.

—En verdad estas manejando la situación con madurez, Sakura. — Habló Sasuke con sarcasmo, una nueva faceta para él y por ende para la aludida. —

— ¿Disculpa?— Replicó Sakura, ofendida. — Insinúas que debo comportarme como si no estuviera sucediendo nada cuando te presentas en mi consultorio hablando sobre la custodia, ¿Cómo quieres que actué después de eso?—

—Ella también es mi hija, Sakura. La ocultaste de mi durante doce años ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?, tengo los mismos derechos sobre ella. — Dijo Sasuke con frialdad. — De nada sirve que siga reprochándote esa idea. — Mascullo resignado, tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás comensales. —

—Lo lamento. — Sakura hizo una mueca y bebió de un golpe el vino espumoso. — Es solo que…me aterra la idea de perder a Sarada. — La peli-rosa se encogió de hombros. —

—Sakura…yo no planeo apartarla de ti, ¿de verdad crees que soy así?— Tímidamente, Sakura se aventuró a buscar la mano de Sasuke, al inicio, él la contemplo perplejo, pero algo en su mirada le otorgo la seguridad de corresponder el agarre aun sin apartar la vista de esos ojos color esmeralda. —

—No eres un mal hombre, Sasuke. — Susurro la peli-rosa, apretando la mandíbula y mirando hacia otra dirección porque los ojos del pelinegro la hacían sentir como una intrusa en su propio cuerpo. Tenía ganas de llorar, una impetuosa necesidad de buscar un abrazo y desahogarse. —

— ¡Demonios! ¡Mira quién está aquí, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha!—

—Mierda. — Susurro Sasuke. A pesar de no tener deseo alguno de soltar la mano de Sakura, ella, rápidamente la retiro, ocultándola bajo la mesa mientras estrujaba la falda. — Suigetsu. — El pelinegro se puso de pie seguido por Sakura. — Pensé que aun estabas en Rusia. —

La peli-rosa fijó la mirada en el hombre: apuesto, alto, cabello blanco y ojos violetas. Era atractivo y parecía de la misma edad que Sasuke. Curiosa, oteo de reojo a su acompañante, una linda mujer curvilínea de facciones finas, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Ella, se aferraba con firmeza al brazo del individuo llamado Suigetsu, tal vez se sentía perturbada por la presencia de Sakura, a quien el peliblanco no paraba de mirar desde su llegada.

—He vuelto hace unos cuantos días. Me tome la libertad de conocer a fondo el país y creo que ha valido la pena, ¿verdad, preciosa?— La chica, sonrojada asintió, depositando un beso en respuesta. — Tu eres el que ha estado fuera de circulación últimamente, ¿acaso debo culpar a esta hermosa mujer por tu ausencia?—

—Mamá ¿Qué está sucediendo?— Pregunto Sarada suavemente, uniéndose a la incómoda conversación. —

—Ella es Sakura y Sarada. — Interrumpió Sasuke. Por dentro lanzaba miles de maldiciones a Suigetsu. El tipo se desaparecía por tres meses enteros y decidía asistir ese preciso día al mismo restaurant, existiendo una diversidad de locales esparcidos por el centro de la ciudad. — Suigetsu y yo fuimos compañeros en la universidad. — Explicó con parsimonia. —

—Disculpa, cariño ¿acaso no has olvidado algo?— Cuestionó su acompañante con fastidio. Comenzaba a sentirse desplazada, no había abandonado Rusia para ser ignorada. —

—Preciosa, debes entender que este momento tengo que saborearlo. Uchiha Sasuke ha sucumbido a los encantos del matrimonio, ni siquiera Karin pudo hacer eso. — El nombre femenino resonó en la mente de las Haruno. Sakura tuvo el placer de conocerla, en cambio, Sarada la veía como un objetivo del cual deshacerse para que sus padres estuvieran juntos. — No cabe duda de que tu gusto ha mejorado. —

—Oh, no, Sasuke-kun y yo no estamos casados. — Respondió Sakura en lugar de Sasuke. Suigetsu parecía no entender del todo. —

— ¿Y ella debe ser…?—

—Sarada, mi hija. — Suigetsu imaginó desvanecerse, en verdad no podía creerlo, Uchiha Sasuke tenía una hija que ni siquiera el mismo conocía. Los ojos dela pequeña se iluminaron al escuchar a su padre pronunciar su nombre y título con orgullo. — Sakura es su madre. — La mirada de Sakura lo obligo a guardar silencio, implorando ocultar la verdad tanto de Suigetsu como de Sarada. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse de todo ese embrollo. — Nos gustaría que nos acompañaran pero estamos a punto de partir. —

—No te preocupes. — Dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa. — No tenemos ningún deseo de interrumpir a la familia feliz. —

Dicho esto, Suigetsu se apartó con su despampanante acompañante a una mesa en la terraza. Sasuke y Sakura dejaron escapar un suspiro, tomando asiento para entablar la importante conversación pendiente.

—Sarada…tu padre y yo queremos decirte algo. — Sakura alcanzo la mano de su pequeña, otorgándole a Sasuke la palabra. —

—Hmp, tu madre y yo hablamos esta mañana respecto a tener tiempo compartido contigo. Llegamos a la conclusión que pasaras ciertos días a la semana con uno de nosotros. —

—Lunes, miércoles y viernes permanecerás conmigo. — Dijo Sakura. —

—Martes, jueves y sábados en mi caso. El domingo podrás elegir con quien pasar tiempo. —

A Sarada no le agradaba en lo absoluto la posición de sus padres, su mueca de disgusto lo decía todo.

—O sea que… ¿Ustedes no estarán juntos?— La decepción en su semblante trastoco los corazones de Sasuke y Sakura. Ver a Sarada triste los quebrantaba, pero aquello era prácticamente imposible. —

—Sarada, pequeña, es más complicado de lo que imaginas. Tu padre y yo no estuvimos juntos porque yo lo impedí. Las circunstancias no son las adecuadas para estar juntos y tu deberías verlo en la debida proporción que nosotros lo hacemos. —

—Pero, los dos pueden estar juntos, mamá, podrías terminar con Neji y estar con papá. — Sarada contenía las lágrimas, de verdad lo deseaba con todo su corazón. —

—Sarada, las cosas no son sencillas, un día lo comprenderás. Las cosas entre tu padre y yo no funcionarían, somos amigos y nada más. Yo continuare mi compromiso con Neji y Sasuke tal vez, dentro de algunos meses conozca una buena mujer. — Sakura trataba explicar el conflicto pero era desgarrador. Sarada interrumpió el agarre con brusquedad, limpiando algunas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y evitando cruzar mirada con sus padres.

—No quiero hablar de esto. — Mascullo la pelinegra. — Quiero ir a casa. — Ella se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Sakura restregó una mano contra su rostro, la niña era intratable, había heredado el temperamento osco del azabache.

— ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas comprometida con Neji Hyuga?— Sasuke parecía solamente haber retenido esa parte de la conversación. —

—Por favor, Sasuke, no ahora. — Espetó Sakura frustrada. —

—No, Sakura, tienes que decírmelo ahora. — Sasuke tomo a Sakura por la muñeca, no fue agresivo y tampoco delicado. Estaba más que molesto. — ¿Cómo planeabas que Sarada viviera bajo el mismo techo que un desconocido?—

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Neji es un buen hombre, aprecia a Sarada más de lo que imaginas, es bastante respetuoso con ella. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. — Sakura estaba al borde del colapso mental y emocional. Los Uchiha la volverían loca. —

—Es parte de la ecuación. — Exclamo Sasuke, llamando la atención de los ahí presentes. En realidad no le importaba armar una escena, tenía tanto por decirle a la peli-rosa que no podía contenerse más. — Tus relaciones están afectando a Sarada, tal vez no eres tan buena madre como lo imaginas. — El azabache guardó silencio al sentir la mano de la peli-rosa sobre su mejilla. Una bofetada sentencio sus palabras. —

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso. — Sakura alcanzo su bolso y salió del establecimiento como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo último que quería era hablar con Sasuke, su ideal de evitarlo a toda costa se había reafirmado con las acciones del azabache. —

Sasuke, evitando a toda costa la atención de algunos clientes, se limitó a pagar la cuenta y marcharse sin decir más. Debía solucionar ese embrollo antes de involucrar a los abogados.

: : : : : : : :

Posteriormente de la desventura desatada en el restaurant, Sasuke tuvo el maravilloso designio de introducir a Sarada, oficialmente, en la familia Uchiha. Al inicio, Sakura refutó, no estaba del todo contenta con el azabache, ergotizando en la resolución, era una mala idea. Luego de alegar más, la peli-rosa accedió de mala gana, en el fondo, tenía la ínfima esperanza de que la salida resultaría ventajosa para la pequeña Uchiha.

Sarada pasó la noche en la casa de su padre. Sasuke de verdad estaba afanándose para ser un buen padre, días antes decidió ejecutar una remodelación en su departamento de soltero, adaptándolo a las comodidades de su hija, mudó la oficina a un cuarto vacío, demasiado pequeño para gusto del pelinegro, otorgándole a los decoradores la total libertad de explayarse en lo que sería el cuarto de la niña.

Obviamente ella no cabía de felicidad. La velada había sido tranquila, Sarada tuvo el tiempo adecuado para conocer más sobre las aficiones de su padre, quien era un obsesivo compulsivo por los discos de acetato, su colección estaba compuesta por los mejores discos de selectos grupos, algunos eran desconocidos para los oídos de las demás personas, bandas subestimadas y demasiado extrañas para el gusto común. Miraron unas cuantas películas y cuando llego la hora de dormir, Sarada se fue a la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras Sasuke postergaba algunas reuniones que debía llevar a cabo esa misma tarde, alguien llamo a la puerta con desespero. Por dentro, imagino que se trataría de Sakura, antes de partir, la peli-rosa aún no estaba convencida con su decisión pero al ver a Sarada rechoncha de felicidad, ella no pudo negarse. Se despidió cordialmente del cliente y sin más se desplazó con su característico andar hasta la puerta. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer aún más enojada que Sakura; Karin.

La pelirroja ignoro por completo la petición de pasar y se adentró en el apartamento sin decir más. Tenía un rictus de tensión en la boca, el ceño fruncido y cruzaba los brazos en posición defensiva. Sasuke omitió el saludo, tal como ella lo había hecho, y tomando en cuenta la indisposición del tiempo se propuso ir al grano.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita?— Cuestión serio. Karin aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos, comenzaba a creer que la pelirroja estaba conspirado contra él. —

— ¿Aun tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?, Sasuke, tenemos mucho trabajo en la oficina y tú decides tomarte el fin de semana libre. — Reprocho. Como abogada del pelinegro, debía resolver asuntos de vital importancia lo antes posible. —

—Soy el jefe, Karin. Claramente avise que todos podían tomarse el día libre, es absurdo retenerlos en la oficina mientras yo no estoy. — El azabache continúo con lo que estaba haciendo. Resguardaba su celular y una chaqueta de cuero en una mochila, planeaba regresar por la noche. —

—Estoy lista. — Anuncio Sarada, deteniéndose en ipso facto al avizorar a la dama frente a ella. Indiscutiblemente Karin desprendía esplendor hasta por los poros, el porte era indiscutible: Cuerpo curvilíneo, facciones afables, ojos color carmesí como el color de su cabello. Utilizaba ropa que estuviera a su altura: Falda corte lápiz azul marino, camisa en tonalidad rosa y zapatos a juego con la prenda superior. Los mechones rojos caían sobre sus hombros perfectamente ondulados, resaltaba su faz con un maquillaje ligero, mientras sus fanales eran protegidos por un juego de lentes.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste que estaba tu prima aquí?— Habló Karin al contemplar a Sarada. Claramente la niña tenía un parecido con Sasuke pero ella aún no estaba al tanto de la situación. La pelinegra frunció el ceño, contemplando con desdén a la bella mujer.

—Karin, te presento a Sarada, mi hija. — Sasuke colgó la mochila en un hombro, avizorando con diversión como un color iba y venía en el rostro de la pelirroja. —

—Para ya con la broma, tú no eres así. — Sentencio, centrando toda la atención en Sarada, tratando de procesar la impactante noticia. —

—Tú lo has dicho, las bromas no van conmigo. ¿Recuerdas a Sakura? Ella y yo tuvimos una historia en la universidad, Sarada es producto de ello. — Ambas estrecharon sus manos en una amable presentación. —

—Nunca lo mencionaste. — Murmuró Karin, sintiéndose un poco culpable por su actitud infantil. —

—Sarada, deberías llevar una chaqueta, regresaremos un poco tarde. — La niña asintió y corrió a buscar el abrigo que había llevado a casa de su padre. En realidad, Sasuke trataba de hablar un momento con Karin. Independientemente del mal funcionamiento como pareja, Karin aún continuaba apoyando a Sasuke como amiga. — No lo mencione porque ni siquiera yo lo sabía. El día que llegaste a la oficina, Sakura estaba entregándome unas cuantas cosas de Sarada. Me tomo por sorpresa. — Confesó. —

—Wow, eso es increíble. — Karin llevo una mano a la frente, tomando asiento en uno de los costosos sillones de cuero, inhalando y exhalando como lo indicaban sus clases de yoga, juraba que iba a desvanecerse ahí mismo, sobre la alfombra. —

—Gracias a Suigetsu, Sakura y yo tuvimos un altercado la noche anterior. Decidí hablar sobre la custodia, llegamos a un acuerdo pero ella aún tiene sus dudas. —

—En cualquier caso, conozco abogados especializados en derecho familiar, puedo ponerme en contacto con ellos. — Karin conocía lo que la niña significaba para el Uchiha. —

—Por el momento haremos que las cosas funcionen. — Sasuke exhalo con fuerza, escuchando el grácil caminar de Sarada. — Deberías tomarte la tarde libre. — Sugirió. — Estamos a punto de salir…—

—Oh, por supuesto, yo estaba por irme. — Karin se puso de pie, despidiéndose de Sasuke con un sencillo gesto. Segundos después, Sarada hizo acto de presencia. La pelirroja expresó el gusto por conocerla y estrecho su mano nuevamente, abandonando el apartamento. —

Los dos emprendieron su travesía rumbo a la casa de los Uchiha. Sarada no era capaz de ocultar la emoción, imaginaba como serían sus abuelos, tal vez, bastante parecidos a su padre, ¿Qué decir de su tío Itachi?, la admiración de Sasuke hacia él fue transmitida a ella. Había soñado durante tanto tiempo con aquel día. Su familia no solo se limitaría al abuelo Kizashi y la abuela Mebuki, por fin, tendría la oportunidad de ser parte del clan de su padre.

Tras una eterna hora por la carretera, el clima marítimo comenzaba a hacerse presente. Sarada quedo boquiabierta al avizorar la mansión, efectivamente, si algo nunca faltaría en su vida sería el dinero. Tanto su madre como su padre, provenían de clanes prestigiosos, Sakura de una familia compuesta por empresarios y Sasuke podía presumir de un linaje donde la arquitectura estaba presente.

El azabache aparco el automóvil en el lugar designado. Anonadada, se detuvo unos cuantos minutos mientras Sasuke continuaba con su paso hasta la entrada principal. Era el momento, por fin formaría parte de la familia Uchiha.

—Sarada. — Llamó Sasuke, atrayendo su atención. Caminó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, temblaba como una gelatina. Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la perilla girar, no estaba preparada para ser sacudida por un oleaje de emociones. —

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Hijo mío!— Exclamó una bella mujer de ojos grandes y oscuros como los de su padre. Entre los inmaculados mechones color ónix, comenzaban a divisarse algunas canas, signo de la edad. La dama, abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo, esparciendo besos por sus mejillas. — Creímos que no asistirías, comenzaba a resignarme sobre tener que esperar un mes para volver a verte. —

—Hola, mamá. — Saludó Sasuke, manteniendo la compostura. A pesar de contar con treinta y dos años, casi treinta y tres, Mikoto aun veía al pelinegro como un niño pequeño. Era su último hijo, un bebé ante sus ojos. —Es la cena de ensayo de Itachi, no podía perdérmela por nada. — Los ojos curiosos de la matriarca Uchiha no tardó en posarse sobre Sarada. La niña, por instinto, se ocultó detrás del cuerpo de Sasuke, aferrándose a la camiseta blanca. — Mamá, ¿papá se encuentra en el estudio?—

—Por supuesto, sabes que esta voluntariamente renegado en ese rincón. He tratado de persuadirlo para tomar aire fresco pero se rehúsa, es intratable. — Todos ingresaron a la casa, deteniéndose en el living. — ¿Sucede algo?— Cuestión Mikoto en voz baja, leyendo a la perfección el rostro del pelinegro. —

—Debo hablar con ustedes. — Mascullo. La seriedad se impregno en el rostro de Mikoto, inmediatamente se dirigió al estudio con Sasuke y Sarada pisándole los talones. Antes de ingresar, el azabache dirigió a Sarada a una sala contigua, se colocó en cuclillas y mirándola con firmeza emitió una petición. — Prometo que será rápido, primero, debo hablar con ellos, por favor espera aquí. — Sarada asintió y acoto las indicaciones, tomando asiento en un amplio sillón mientras su padre desaparecía.

Sasuke cumplimento a su padre, hermano y futura cuñada. Hablaron unos cuantos segundos sobre el negocio familiar, mismo tema se vio interrumpido cuando Mikoto carraspeo, enviándole una señal a su hijo menor para evitar desviaciones.

—Sasuke tiene algo que decir. — Hablo Mikoto, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su marido, quien desbordaba confusión hasta por los poros.

Dubitativo, oteo el suelo. No existía momento adecuado ni las palabras adecuadas para transmitir la noticia. Imaginaba las ideas que podrían asolar la mente de todos; Itachi imaginaria que por fin había conseguido una novia, Mikoto se preparaba para escuchar alguna confesión, somos una posible revelación en cuanto a su sexualidad o una posible enfermedad, Fugaku rogaba a los dioses por una noticia fácil de digerir, esperaba con toda su alma que Sasuke no hubiese perdido las acciones de la empresa en algún juego de apuestas. Por unos instantes, la atención estaba centrado en él.

Exhalando con fuerza, aclaro la garganta con un carraspeo, puso la frente en alto y con determinación emitió el veredicto;

—Hace unos cuantos días me enteré de que soy el padre de una niña. — Abrumados, nadie se atrevía inclusive a respirar. — Ella llego a mi oficina y horas después arribo su madre, confirmando las sospechas. Realizamos un examen de ADN, comprobando que Sarada es mi hija. — Evidentemente, Itachi se esforzaba por no lanzar una carcajada, todo parecía una divertida tragicomedia. — Una respuesta sería suficiente para mí. —

—No sé qué decir…yo. — Mikoto tomo asiento con ayuda de Izumi. La prometida de Itachi se apresuró a ofrecerle un vaso de agua, incitándola a beber poco a poco. —

—Me he comprometido a tomar las responsabilidades que me conciernen. Así mismo, Sarada llevara nuestro apellido dentro de dos semanas. — La seguridad en su voz no dejaba nada que desear, un segundo de determinación era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo. —

— ¿Quién es la madre? ¿Acaso la conocemos?— Cuestión la pelinegra, estrujando con fuerza la mano de Izumi, mientras ambas posaban sus ojos sobre su persona. —

—No. — Espetó. — La historia es verdaderamente complicada. Pido el debido respeto a la madre de Sarada. Sakura y yo nunca mantuvimos una relación, fue algo fugaz. Ella desapareció, ocultándome la verdad por miedo, todos estos años ha criado a mi hija como madre soltera, reprochar y juzgar no será de ayuda. Admiro su posición, cuando acudió a mi oficina no fue para reclamar que yo reconociera a Sarada. — El rostro de Fugaku comenzaba a serenarse mientras escuchaba el relato de su hijo. En el fondo se sentía orgulloso de él, Mikoto había criado a dos hombres de bien y no tenía nada por lo cual avergonzarse.— Si ustedes están dispuestos a aceptar a Sarada será bajo las condiciones antes tratada, en caso de ser lo contrario, me veré obligado a no volver a poner un pie en esta casa.—

—Es sorpréndete, cierto. Esperábamos que Itachi se aventurara a formar una familia primero que tu. — Fugaku hablaba con su característica parsimonia. — No tenemos derecho a juzgar a la chica. —

—A final de cuentas, Sarada es nuestra nieta, tu sangre y carne, terminaríamos amándola sin importar las circunstancias. — Añadió su madre, otorgándole todo el apoyo a su hijo. Fugaku e Itachi asintieron, este último colocó su mano sobre la espalda de su hermano menor, dando unas cuantas palmadas en señal de empatía. — Ahora, vayamos a darle la bienvenida, está aguardando por nosotros. —

Dicho esto, Mikoto se dirigió a la sala destinada a las reuniones familiares. Desde lejos, percibió el parecido que compartía con Sasuke, definitivamente era una réplica de su hijo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla cabizbaja y temerosa.

—Sarada. — Llamo Mikoto con voz temblorosa, lo que estaba experimentando era algo inexplicable. La pequeña, izo la mirada, levantándose dubitativa. Después de contemplarla largamente, Uchiha Sarada corrió a los brazos de su abuela, rodeándola con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que ahogaba su llanto entre el cuello y hombro de la matriarca Uchiha.

—Abuela. — Hipeo Sarada, aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo. Mikoto acariciaba con ternura su cabello y espalda, acompañando la sonrisa con unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. —

—Creo que todos estamos ansiosos por conocerla, mamá. — Itachi sonreía, avizorando junto con Izumi la emotiva escena. Ambas pelinegras se apartaron, todo para darle el debido momento a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia. — Un placer conocerte, Sarada, yo soy tu tío Itachi y ella es mi prometida Izumi. —

Sarada sonrió extasiada, nada podía salir mal, todo era mejor de lo que imaginaba. Su tío era bastante apuesto al igual que su padre. La intensidad en sus ojos podía cautivar a cualquiera, tenía una mirada dulce. A pesar de tener un aspecto similar al de Sasuke, Sarada encontró sutiles diferencias; El color de cabello de Itachi era ligeramente más oscuro, al igual que el tono de su piel. Estaba claro que la genética era generosa con los integrantes del clan Uchiha.

—Papá me contó muchas cosas sobre ti. — Sarada no podía dejar de sonreír, era prácticamente imposible. Itachi miró a Sasuke de reojo, sonriéndole de manera confidencial a su sobrina. —

—Espero que hayan sido cosas favorables, aunque, creo que lo mejor sería que nos hablaras sobre ti, ¿no lo crees, Izumi?—

La prometida de Itachi poseía una belleza inusual. A comparación de Itachi, sus ojos eran grandes color gris, otorgándole una mirada despierta, soñadora e intensa. Su faz proyectaba dulzura, confiada y serena, la forma de su rostro parecía estar tallada a la perfección con sus facciones, tenía la nariz fina y respingada, los labios voluptuosos, pequeños y redondos, sus mejillas rojizas le daban cierto aire de inocencia y la mata de cabello ónix no hacía mucho contraste con el de Itachi, pero en lo que concierte a la personalidad y estilo, sí.

Izumi llevaba el cabello por encima del hombro en un corte estilo Bob, con un flequillo por encima de sus pobladas cejas, en cuanto a Itachi, ataba su cabello en una coleta baja. Ella utilizaba ropa holgada, ocultando su diminuta figura, porque a lado de Itachi lucia pequeña, su estilo era algo cercano al punk-rock, en cambio, el hermano de su padre, optaba por revivir la moda de los ídolos del gruñe, imitando su estilo con camisetas holgadas y estilo desentendido. Eran tal para cual, nadie podía negarlo.

—Sarada y yo nos llevaremos muy bien. Por un momento me sentí aterrada por ser la única en integrarse al clan pero puedo asegurar que con Sarada a mi lado, no habrá ningún problema. — Izumi abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña. Extrañamente, todos en la familia, sentían como si conocieran a Sarada desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo. No era una extraña, todo lo contrario, era parte del clan.

Por último, avizoro a su abuelo. Un aura intimidante lo rodeaba, su aspecto imponía respeto. Rápidamente comprobó que esa faceta era herencia por parte del patriarca Uchiha. Sarada se detuvo frente a él, mordiendo su labio inferior y desviando la mirada al suelo al sentirse azorada. Tal vez no estaba del todo feliz por tenerla ahí, ella era una intrusa.

Fugaku carraspeo, oteo a Sasuke y por consecuente a su nieta.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Sarada. —

Las palabras bastaron para hacerla sentir querida. No esperaba un abrazo, solo una simple oración fue suficiente.

Ulteriormente, con la familia completa, todos se dispusieron a degustar los platillos preparados principalmente para el almuerzo. Itachi y Mikoto relataban divertidas anécdotas respecto a Sasuke. Durante un largo rato solamente eran audibles las carcajadas.

Sarada no deseaba dejar de sentirse así, como en casa.

Después del almuerzo, la pelinegra compartía una fascinación con su abuelo: Los libros. Ambos discutieron durante horas sobre diversos autores, eran fanáticos de la poesía, curiosamente John Clare les llenaba el alma y trastocaba sus corazones. Para la suerte de Sarada, Fugaku resguardaba receloso una selecta biblioteca en su estudio, primeras ediciones podían encontrarse ahí, tan viejas y desgastadas pero resguardando la esencia principal. Mientras ellos se perdían en el mundo de la lectura en compañía de Mikoto, Sasuke degustaba una cerveza en compañía de su hermano y cuñada.

—Vaya, vaya hermanito. De verdad me superaste. Imagine que mi compromiso con Izumi sería la sorpresa del año, incluso del siglo. — Itachi dio un sorbo a la cerveza, sonriendo ínfimamente después de darle un trago. —

—No seas egocéntrico. Lo nuestro era inminente, diez años de relación debían derivar al matrimonio ¿no lo crees?— Izumi depositó un beso sobre la frente de Itachi, quien en respuesta le otorgo una sonrisa sincera.

—Mamá imaginaba que dirías algo respecto a tu sexualidad. No es que estuviera preocupada, simplemente sacó sus propias conclusiones. — Itachi e Izumi rieron al mismo tiempo. Mikoto llegó a imaginar que Sasuke era gay y no tenía la confianza suficiente para decirlo. —

—Por supuesto que no. — Espeto Sasuke, terminando la cerveza con un largo trago. —

—Tu historia con la madre de Sarada debe ser espectacular.— Como buena romántica empedernida, Izumi proyectaba la situación como la trama de su drama romántico preferido, una historia épica estaba formándose, por ende, era justo y necesario que tuviera un inicio.— ¿Cómo fue?— Cuestionó extasiada, inclinados hacia Sasuke, aguardando por escuchar el infortunio amoroso.—

—Esto no está ni cerca de ser una historia romántica. La conocí en la universidad, se ofreció como modelo para una clase de dibujo.— Sasuke empezaba a sentirse nostálgico respecto aquella época, si tan solo hubiese cambiado algunas cosas todo sería diferente hoy en día.— Unas semanas después coincidimos en una fiesta, nos escabullimos y terminamos en su apartamento. Al día siguiente nos despedimos y nunca más volví a saber nada de ella. —

—Wow, eso es magnífico. — Dijo Izumi embelesada, adjudicándose las miradas confundidas de los hermanos Uchiha. — Deberías invitarla a la boda. — Itachi estuvo de acuerdo con la propulsada. — Tratándose de la madre de Sarada, es conveniente que las dos te acompañen. — La prometida de Itachi le otorgo una invitación con perfecta caligrafía, esa misma mañana la imprenta les notifico el proceso de su pedido, aquella era la primera de unas quinientas. —

Con la invitación en mano y el tiempo encima, el momento de partir llego. Sarada se despidió con exorbitante calidez de todos los ahí presentes, agradeciéndole infinitamente a su abuelo por el hermoso presente, una serie de libros que pertenecía a una añorada colección, Fugaku confiaba que dejaba aquellos tesoros en buenas manos. Mikoto expresó su deseo por acudir a visitarla y llevarla de compras junto con Izumi, una segunda opinión le serviría a la futura novia, además, no se sentirían tan relegadas contra los chicos, quienes normalmente se rehusaban a acompañarlas, la niña acepto gustosa, por último, Itachi prometió pasar todo un día con ella, aún tenían muchas cosas que contarse.

De regreso a casa, Sarada hablo con fascinación sobre su abuelo, diciendo que pocas personas eran tan sabias como él. Admiraba su conocimiento en cualquier tema, era como una enciclopedia. Sasuke se sintió rebosante de felicidad, su familia había aceptado a Sarada tal cual, sin juzgar las elecciones de Sakura, lo cual, le generaba cierta culpabilidad. No era bueno pidiendo disculpas pero le debía una muy buena a la peli-rosa.

: : : : : : : :

Confinada en un rincón del sillón, sosteniendo un bote de helado de chocolate, Sakura hipeaba una y otra vez, preguntándose ¿Por qué últimamente las películas románticas tenían un final agridulce? Culpaba a las hormonas por la sensibilidad, últimamente su cuerpo también estaba en contra suya, no era de extrañarse que ciertas cosas cambiaran en ella.

Esa noche era la típica velada cliché, ahí estaba, utilizando un hermoso babydoll de seda, llorando por la devastadora trama, ahogando el hambre voraz con grandes porciones de helado. Neji había cancelado la salida a último minuto, arruinándole los planes. Su prometido estaba evitándola, al igual que Sarada no hace muchos días. Lanzó un largo suspiro, toda su vida parecía estar inmersa en una tragicomedia, donde ella era el personaje principal, la manada de la discordia, la mismísima Pandora en persona.

Atendió al llamado a la puerta, no sin antes pasar la película, dejar el envase de helado sobre la mesa y mirar por la ojiva. Su corazón se paralizo al ver a Sasuke, no esperaba que acompañara a Sarada hasta el apartamento. Rápidamente corrió al baño, contemplándose unos segundos en el espejo, no lucia tan mal después de llorar por una hora. Nuevamente regreso, sonriéndoles ampliamente y haciéndose a un lado para permitirles pasar.

— ¡Mamá!— Exclamo Sarada, rodeándola por la cintura mientras recargaba la cabeza contra su pecho. Extrañada, acepto la señal de tregua, después de unos cuantos días donde la niña se rehusaba a dirigirle la palabra, ella regresaba a los brazos de su madre. — La familia de papá es genial, conocí a mis abuelos y al tío Itachi. — Sakura contemplo de reojo a Sasuke, quien sonreía discretamente por el efusivo relato de su hija. — ¡Mira! El abuelo me obsequio esto. — Sentencio, mostrándole los libros con orgullo. —

—Son primeras ediciones, eso es fantástico… ¿estas segura que él te los obsequio? ¿No trataste de persuadirlo?— Sarada lo negó por completo, resguardando los libros en la mochila. —

—Mi padre adoraba esos libros, fue una forma de introducirla a la familia. — Agregó Sasuke parcamente. —

—Bien, Sarada, despídete de tu padre, debes levantarte temprano para ir al colegio. — A duras penas, la aludida deposito un beso sobre la mejilla de su padre, misma acción la repitió con Sakura, dirigiéndose con paso vivaz hasta su habitación.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de afonía, los dos dejaron escapar un suspiro. Sasuke olvido por completo la palabra discreción, tomándose la libertad de contemplar largamente a la madre de su hija. Era prácticamente irrealizable no mirarla, utilizaba un atuendo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y que decir de su rostro, tan natural y resplandeciente. Todo en ella era perfecto. Sakura se percató de ello pero en lugar de sentirse ofendida, aquello le pareció raro en buenos términos.

— ¿Quieres pasar?— Incitó Sakura con voz temblorosa, mordiendo su labio inferior por inercia. Nada malo sucedería, tomando en cuenta que aún no limaban las asperezas. —

—No, debo irme. — Replicó él, echando una mirada rápida al reloj, evitando mantener contacto visual con ella. —

—Por supuesto. Gracias por llevar a Sarada. Espero que no te haya causado algún inconveniente. —

—En lo absoluto, todos en la familia quedaron azorados con ella.— Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, como aquella noche en la que coincidieron en aquella fiesta por azares del destino o cualquier fuerza fantástica que los haya reunido ahí en ese preciso momento.— Sakura, yo…no soy bueno con las disculpas…—

—Si te refieres al altercado en el restaurante, todo está olvidado, será mejor que permanezca ahí. — Sasuke asintió. —

—Hmp. Mi hermano está a punto de casarse, él ha invitado a Sarada y me pidió que te entregara esto. — El azabache hizo entrega de la invitación. — Esperan conocerte. —

—Vaya, es…extraño. — Masculló, prestándole atención a la preciosa tarjeta, antes de colocarla nuevamente en el sobre, sonrío débilmente. — Tal vez…será mejor que yo no aparezca, tomando en cuenta…—

—Mis padres estarán felices de recibirte. — Interrumpió. Odiaba escuchar a Sakura denigrarse a sí misma por la situación poco convencional en la que Sarada fue concebida. Él se estaba haciendo responsable pero no mantenían una relación, todo estaba lejos de ser una historia romántica, era algo así como una necrología de crecimiento personal. Por dentro, daba las gracias a la vida por haberle puesto algo así en el camino, palabras que nunca pensó iba a mencionar. — Solamente, piénsalo. —

Sin decir más, Sasuke salió de ahí mientras la mirada de Sakura lo seguía con cautela. Subió al auto y arrancó, dirigiéndose a casa dispuesto a descansar.

Uchiha Sasuke había comprobado aquel día que la vida tiene preparada cosas que jamás imaginaria. Pero todo es por algo.

 **: : Continuara : :**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **Notas de autor, aclaraciones y respuesta a lindos reviews**

Después de unos días de ausencia he regresado y nada mejor que con una nueva entrega.

Tarde demasiado en escribir este capítulo, diversas situaciones me impedían escribir libremente. Lamentablemente mis vacaciones se aplazaron -obligatoriamente- seis largos meses y ese hecho me causo conmoción jeje en fin, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida, sino, de esta historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Hubo mucho drama, siempre causado por terceros. Sasuke ha tomado las riendas de la situación y lanzo "la bomba de la custodia", obviamente todo está en ver cómo van las cosas en un futuro 7u7 pero es un tema que tomara fuerza.

Suigetsu aparece como un personaje que genera situaciones incomodas jeje tendrá más apariciones, por supuesto, más adelante.

Como verán, mi plan para Karin es distinto. No será la manzana de la discordia entre Sasuke y Sakura, ni la frenética obsesiva fangirl de Sasuke que hará hasta lo inimaginable por retenerlo a su lado. Es villana a su manera, ya lo verán *guiño, guiño*

Veo que varias están ansiosas por leer como Neji queda con el corazón destrozado…No se confíen de su actuar pasivo.

Este capítulo estuvo centrado principalmente en Sarada como una Uchiha. Si no relate esta parte como la esperaban, mil disculpas, tengo preparados otros capítulos donde todos los integrantes del clan influirán en la historia, por favor, les pido paciencia.

Con estos puntos aclarados, creo que es momento de dar una debida respuesta a sus lindos reviews 3

 _ **Tatutu**_ __Es la mejor respuesta que he leído en mucho tiempo. Prometo no hacerte esperar 9 años para que la relación se dé entre estos dos. Muchísimas gracias tatutu, en verdad, aprecio cada una de tus palabras y por supuesto que este fic haya llamado tu atención. Es un honor que este relato este entre sus favoritos, gracias totales 3

 _ **SabakuNoSakura**_ __no sabes cuánto me alegra leerte ñ.ñ Bueno, esta historia se enfoca en las cosas inesperadas. Démosle crédito a Neji, no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados jeje tampoco lo hará Sasuke, espero que la inspiración no me falle y pueda traerles un buen desarrollo en la trama en los próximos capítulos. ¡Saludos mi estimada SabakuNoSakura! ¡Espero que te encuentres de maravilla! ¡Nos leemos!

 _ **Erikaeri**_ ¡No me interesa si antes sufrí y llora, todo quedo en el ayer! (88) Espero que este capítulo no disté mucho de lo maravillo jeje. Me gusta actualizar rápido, es horrible hacer esperar por tanto tiempo ¡Wow! En verdad, muchísimas gracias erikaeri por considerar mi trabajo como bueno, no sabes cuánto me alegra :D

Estos dos aun no dejan de comportarse como adolescentes, el orgullo está de por medio y no todo será miel sobre hojuelas jeje. Eres perversa, puedo percibir tu ansiedad por ver como Neji muere de amors jaja. No hay que temer de Karin, todo lo contrario, como lo dije, será villana a su manera jeje (No me refiero toda desquiciada)

No soy tan malvada, solo un poquito jeje estoy preparando el terreno para cumplirle el deseo a Sarada. Mil gracias erikaeri , por todo, en verdad, no sé cómo compensar todo esto 3 por el momento, Saludos y un fuerte abrazo donde quiera que estés ¡Cuídate mucho!

 _ **Tomoe**_ Primeramente… ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya hecho saltar de la emoción! No sabes cuánto me conmueve ver que te atrapo desde el inicio, en verdad, espero que continúes conmigo hasta el final :D Sasuke no tenía que ser un dios del sexo para hacerlo interesante jeje al contrario, un Sasuke virginal es doblemente mejor muajajaja ¡Saludos y muchísimas gracias Tomoe! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ __Sakura fue la primera mujer en la vida de Sasuke, ella es un factor importante 3 Así es los dos interpretaron la propuesta a su manera. Ambos quieren hacer las cosas bien por Sarada pero es complicado hacerlo cuando las dos partes están separadas ¿no lo crees? Y es aún peor cuando la implicada está comprometida con otro hombre.

Solo te diré esto respecto a Sakura ñ.ñ: Todos tenemos un límite, en algún momento debemos explotar. ¡Nos leemos pronto DULCECITO311! ¡Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por el constante apoyo! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia!

 _ **ALEXAOLMOS5016**_ __¿Qué sería de las historias sin la intriga? Jejeje, lo lamento, en verdad trato de no dejar a la deriva los finales…pero es algo que está en mi ¿eso me hace perversa? Jeje

¿De verdad lo hice? :o ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije?! Espero que no haya sido mucho como para arruinarte la historia. Así es, Sarada es la intermediaria en su relación y me gusta interpretarlo de esta manera: _"Tal vez, lo bueno de los abismos sea que pueden hacerse puentes para cruzarlos"_ _—Antonio Santa Ana; Los ojos del perro siberiano._

No tienes nada que agradecerme, mi estimada ALEXAOLMOS5016, al contrario, me siento en deuda con ustedes, toman parte de su tiempo para leer y además, dejar un hermoso comentario con buenas vibras 3 Mil gracias a ti por todo tu apoyo, de todo corazón 3 Nos leemos hasta la próxima ¡Cuídate!

 _ **Yume no Kaze**_ Es un placer leerte de nuevo :D

Tienes toda la razón, la madre de Sakura es ese típico prototipo de matriarca obsesionada con el "¿Qué dirán?", Sakura va más allá de la niña privilegiada, en unos capítulos veras el por qué :D He tratado de basarme en la personalidad de Sasuke en "Boruto", lo note cambiado, siempre serio y recto ante ciertas situaciones pero más cordial y cálido.

Concuerdo contigo, eso es lo que quería plasmar, a pesar de decirse una y otra vez que las cosas hubiesen funcionado tal vez no fuese así, lo dicen porque ambos son dos personas establecidas de treinta y tantos años jeje.

Wow, jeje, bueno ese es el plan, quiero convertirme en médico, pero aun no comienzo con los estudios, mis sueños están en pausa jeje, debo irme familiarizando con los textos médicos.

Neji tiene mucho que ver, así como Karin, quien he decidido plasmarla como un soporte para Sasuke, uno de mera amistad y nada más. Veras como se desarrolla la historia entre Neji y Sakura. Muchísimas gracias por todo Yume no Kaze, una vez más, disfruto leer mucho tu opinión, ¡Cuídate mucho, saludos y un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia!

 _ **Nekatniss**_ Antes de comenzar: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Sabes que no me cuesta nada actualizar lo antes posible.

Exacto, la relación va tranquila, no vamos a apresurar nada para que sea eterno. Reitero, los dos desconocen muchas facetas el uno del otro, el amor va a nacer de la convivencia. Este capítulo estuvo centrada en la relación padre-hija, casi todo el capítulo estuvo plasmado desde la perspectiva de Sasuke jeje. Creo que tú eres testigo de mi desarrollo como "escritora", poco a poco he ido mejorando para ofrecerles historias de calidad y que pasen un rato agradable. Mil gracias nuevamente, espero con ansias leerte una vez más ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

 _ **dayanaduarte**_ Eso suena como a un trato, así que, tratare de cumplir con mi palabra y continuare actualizando tan rápido como pueda jeje, muchísimas gracias por leer dayanaduarte ¡Saludos!

 _ **Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_ Comenzaba a preguntarme donde te habías metido, es bueno tenerte de regreso. Sakura desvelo porque se rehusaba tanto a la relación padre e hija, no quiere perderla pero con el tiempo va a darse cuenta que es lo mejor para las dos ñ.ñ ¡Saludos mi estimada Elaine Haruno de Uchiha! ¡Gracias por leer, un fuerte abrazo!

 _ **DannaCardona**_ Debo decir que leer que amas por completo mi fic me hace sentir rebosante de felicidad ñ.ñ, Habrá un poquito de ambas, lo prometo. Por supuesto que no voy a dejar así, tratare de actualizar tan rápido como me sea posible porque escribir lleva un proceso muuuuuy largo jeje Ojala la actualización haya sido de tu agrado 3 ¡Bienvenida a la jungla DannaCardona! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

 _ **Kane uchiha**_ ¡Hola! Es un placer saludarte ñ.ñ/

Así es mi estimada kane uchiha, ambos factores serán un problema para ambos jeje y otras cositas que iré plasmando más adelante. Bueno, me encantaría tenerte por aquí el resto de la historia y por supuesto, que los demás capítulos también te enganchen. Claro que no me molesta, es bueno saber eso, ¿te confieso algo? Ese era el plan, hacer parecer la relación como algo forzado jeje lo que deseaba plantear cuando Sakura tuvo la charla con su madre sobre el matrimonio era sobre los sentimientos, principalmente, ella no está segura de amarlo pero no te diré mas porque estaría arruinando las sorpresa jaja BoruSara hasta el final 3 jeje ¡Saludos kane uchiha! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Cuídate!

 _ **wittzy92**_ __¿Qué te puedo decir amiga mía? Vivo del drama, no podía faltar el triángulo amoroso ¿no crees? Jejeje Digamos que Sakura fue friendzoneada además de que es una precursora del drama jajaja

Jejeje bueno, no serían primos hermanos 7u7

Son la divina garza los padres de Sakura. Serán cómplices en muchas cosas, Sasuke ya está tomando sus responsabilidades como padre, pero todo va a su tiempo jeje. Muchísimas gracias por todo wittzy92, nos leemos hasta la próxima ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

Esto es todo por el momento, como siempre, mil gracias por el constante apoyo 3 Nunca pensé que la historia sería aceptada.

Sin más, paso a despedirme, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y el capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos hasta la próxima ¡Cuídense! ¡Un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia!

¡Chao!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _Las citas médicas durante el tercer trimestre del embarazo eran constantes, una por semana, tal como lo indico Shizune, su nueva doctora._

 _La fecha estipulada para el parto estaba cerca, no era de extrañarse que la obstetra procurara mantener todo bajo control, inclusive a la madre primeriza. Como bien sabia, Sakura se encargaría de la crianza del bebé ella sola, Shizune estaba al tanto de la situación con el padre, quien para la comodidad de la peli-rosa lo seguía manteniendo en incógnita._

 _Aquella mañana era la primera reunión de la semana. Con treinta y seis semanas de embarazo, Sakura se veía imposibilitada a realizar ciertos movimientos con facilidad. Un vientre pequeño pero abultado resaltaba en su pequeña complexión, era imposible emplear tareas tan sencillas como sentarse, levantarse, caminar y agacharse, todas esas acciones suponían un esfuerzo descomunal. Por suerte, ella se caracterizaba por ser una chica aguerrida, sus compañeros respaldaban esa versión. Constantemente, las futuras promesas en el campo de la medicina prestaban demasiada atención a su compañera, el estar embarazada conllevaba algunas ventajas para la futura madre, entre ellas el permiso para ausentarse un mes entero para pasar tiempo con el bebé._

 _Eventualmente, Sakura no tomo adecuadamente el descanso obligatorio, perder un mes de clases no parecía una idea tentativa, no cuando la graduación estaba póstuma. Para su suerte, Shizune estuvo ahí para persuadirla, un bebé requería cuidados y atención exorbitantes, toda su vida giraría en torno a su hijo, debía dejar de pensar solamente en ella y enfocarse en el pequeño._

 _Ella continuaba refiriéndose al bebé con el prefijo masculino, su intuición femenina le aseguraba que tendría un hermoso niño, un pequeño varoncito que sería la alegría del hogar. Durante toda su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de féminas, conocía el mundo femenino a la perfección; las constantes guerras y complicaciones eran parte de ello y como futura madre, deseaba alejar cualquier tipo de problemas de su hija, por ello llego a obsesionarse con la idea de que sería un precioso pequeño._

 _Acaricio su vientre con una mezcla de dulzura y parsimonia, estaba emocionada y nerviosa, contaba las horas para conocerlo y tenerlo entre sus brazos. Nunca imaginó que el sexo casual la llevarían a encontrar la felicidad, podría agradecérselo a Sasuke, él era parte de la ecuación y para ser sincera consigo misma, sin el nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Bendita fuera la noche de aquel encuentro._

 _Esperaba con paciencia su turno designado, con el paso de los meses desarrollo ciertas habilidades en la sala de espera, una de sus grandes aficiones era entablar conversación con las madres veteranas; creía que podría absorber cualquier tipo de información, los consejos eran bienvenidos para hacer de la maternidad una etapa placentera alejada del sufrimiento. Su madre era una mujer ocupada, Mebuki pasaba todo el día absorta en los chismes de la alta sociedad, asistiendo sin falta a los eventos de caridad que llevaban a cabo las diferentes asociaciones a las que pertenecía, por ende pedirle un consejo era como pedirle peras a un olmo. La mujer carecía de ese instinto maternal, desde el momento en el que Sakura estuvo en sus brazos la crianza pasó a manos de una nodriza, ella había cumplido con la labor de engendrar y dar a luz a la heredera de la compañía, estaba cumpliendo con un trabajo más. Evidentemente la peli-rosa no quería eso para su hijo, ella se haría cargo de la crianza a tiempo completo. La figura paterna estaba ausente y ella no podía permitirse tal lujo._

— _Haruno Sakura. — Shizune la llamo desde el umbral de la puerta, sonriéndole cálidamente al ver la dificultad que tenía la aludida para moverse. Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, omitiendo las indicaciones que daba en cada cita. —_

 _La peli-rosa se recostó sobre la camilla, alzando la blusa y bajando el pantalón. Una expresión pletórica se dibujó en su rostro al momento de contemplar la figura de su hijo en el monitor._

— _Muy bien, Sakura. Todo parece estar bajo control, el ritmo cardiaco, peso, tamaño, todo es adecuado. — Sentencio la doctora, pasando la sonda manual por la piel. — ¿Aun te rehúsas a saber el sexo del bebé?—_

— _No me rehusó, simplemente sé que será un niño. — Espeto con seguridad, alcanzando un pañuelo para deshacerse del gel transductor y reacomodar su ropa. —_

— _Si tú lo dices. — Shizune regresó al escritorio, buscando con rapidez el expediente de la joven. Tecleo algunas cosas y nuevamente retorno a ella, con el propósito de medir el vientre y verificar que el bebé estaba en la posición adecuada para el parto, estaba consiente que la peli-rosa anhelaba evitar a toda costa una cesárea, por ende, debía asegurarse de la posición del feto. —_

— _Shizune, ¿es normal que los movimientos del bebé sean ausentes?— La preocupación en el rostro de la futura madre era evidente y su deber como doctora era apaciguarla. —_

— _Por supuesto, el espacio se ve reducido en las últimas semanas, es imposible para el bebé moverse libremente en un entorno tan reducido. — Shizune sonrió, obteniendo algo similar como respuesta. — Puedes provocar el movimiento, intenta cambiar de posición cuando estés recostada, come y bebé, un vaso de agua fría ayudara, háblale al bebé, escucha música o presiona tu vientre. Todo esto debe funcionar. — Sugirió como especialista. —_

— _Lo entiendo. Creo que en los últimos meses resintió la presión. Estoy preocupándome por cosas sin sentido ¿cierto?, todo está bien. — Dijo Sakura, tratando de convencerse y no pensar mucho en ello. —_

— _Sakura, se considera que todo está bien, si cuentas diez movimientos en un periodo de dos horas. Si cuentas menos de diez movimientos no dudes en llamarme, tal vez podría solicitar algunas pruebas como monitoreo cardiaco o un ultrasonido. Si sientes los diez movimientos dentro de las dos horas estipuladas y aún está preocupada, no dudes en llamar. —_

 _Sakura asintió, poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a abandonar el consultorio y disfrutar las últimas horas de ocio por los siguientes meses e inclusive, años. Se despidió de Shizune con un cordial apretón de manos, asegurando que su próxima reunión seria en la sala de partos, la doctora asintió alegre y le pidió que no se preocupara, todo marchaba bien, solamente necesitaba relajarse._

 _Esa misma noche, la peli-rosa se disponía a dormir tranquilamente, no sin antes contar los movimientos del bebé. Aun eran ausentes, a pesar de seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Shizune los reflejos del pequeño eran vanos. Trató no pensar en ello, pronto tendría al niño entre sus brazos y unas cuantas preocupaciones se habrían esfumado, así que, se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, acariciando con orgullo su vientre._

 _El momento de felicidad duró unas cuantas horas. A mitad de la noche, un dolor en el vientre despertó a Sakura, desconcertada palpó la humedad entre sus piernas, alarmándose de inmediato al encontrar un poco de sangre entre las sabanas. Algo malo estaba sucediendo y no sabía cómo actuar. Sus padres aún se encontraban en una velada con el alcalde de la ciudad, por obvias razones no regresarían inmediatamente, no cuando estaban a casi dos horas de camino. Naruto se encontraba de luna de miel con Hinata y su última esperanza era Ino, su amiga incondicional que la había acompañado durante todo el embarazo._

 _Con las manos temblorosas llamo a la rubia, los tonos de espera se hacían eternos y el dolor incrementaba así como la preocupación, al finalizar los tonos otorgados para contestar fue enviada directamente al buzón de voz, en su estado era difícil tomar el auto y manejar, tal vez quedaría varada en medio de la carretera, dando a luz a un niño que sería noticia internacional unas horas después, por ende presiono nuevamente el botón verde en la pantalla del teléfono._

— _Vamos, Ino, por favor contesta. — Susurró, sosteniendo el celular con una mano y acariciando su vientre con la otra. — Vamos, vamos…— Espeto desesperada, derramando lagrimas a causa de la mezcla de sentimientos que la atacaban en ese momento. —_

— _¿Sakura?, son las tres de la madrugada. — Contesto Ino con un ligero tonó de reproche. La rubia estaba en su ansiada sesión de sueño. —_

— _Ino. — Habló Sakura con voz quebradiza. —_

— _Frentona, ¿sucede algo malo?— Cuestión la rubia alarmada al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga. —_

— _El bebé, yo…me desperté de inmediato. La cama está llena de sangre, el dolor aumenta y no puedo sentir al bebé. — Explicó tan claro como le fue posible. — Mis padres no están y no sé qué hacer, creo que se trata de un desprendimiento de placenta, estoy aterrada. —_

— _Tranquila, estaré ahí en cuestión de minutos, toma tus cosas. — Ino obtuvo un largo silencio como respuesta. — ¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?—_

— _Si—_

— _Estoy contigo ¿sí?, no tardare en llegar. —_

 _Y tal como lo prometió, Yamanaka Ino arribó a la residencia de los Haruno en cuestión de segundos. En ipso facto descendió del automóvil, llamó a la puerta con desesperación, siendo atendida por una joven sirvienta somnolienta._

— _Llama a los padres de Sakura, avísales que se encuentra en el hospital. — Exclamo subiendo los peldaños. Siguió de memoria el camino trazado en su mente, adentrándose sin llamar en la habitación de la peli-rosa. Sintió un poco de alivio al verla sentada al borde de la cama, sin más tardanzas, pasó uno de los brazos de la chica por sus hombros y sujetó con fuerza su cintura. Poco a poco fueron desplazándose hasta llegar al auto._

 _Ino quebranto mil leyes de tránsito para llegar al hospital, su amiga necesitaba ayuda y aguardar unos cuantos segundos suponían entre un éxito y el fracaso. Mientras ella la registraba, la peli-rosa fue ingresada al quirófano, Shizune aguardaba por ella._

— _Sakura, te encuentras en el grado número dos. Estas atravesando lo que denominamos "desprendimiento de placenta". La hemorragia es moderada, con más contracciones uterinas y la frecuencia cardiaca del bebé indica que existe el sufrimiento fetal. Debemos inducirte al parto ahora mismo ¿entendido?— Sakura asintió._

 _Esa misma noche, a pesar de todo el temor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Sakura no se dio por vencida. Aquel día sin importar las complicaciones, la peli-rosa conoció a su pequeña hija, a la que nombro; Surada._

: : : : : : : :

Las mañanas en la casa de las Haruno siempre estaban atiborradas de energía positiva. El ambiente denso se dejaba atrás para comenzar bien el día.

El turno en el hospital había cambiado, lo que le daba a Sakura tiempo para prepararle a su hija un desayuno adecuado antes de ir a la escuela. Como madre un tanto sobreprotectora, se preocupaba demasiado por la alimentación de Surada, la primera comida del día siempre era la más importante, por ende, esa mañana ponía en práctica sus conocimientos culinarios, preparando un poco de arroz cocido, salmón a la placa y sopa de miso mientras la pelinegra terminaba de alistarse.

En la habitación contigua, Sarada colocaba con parsimonia el saco que constituía parte del uniforme del colegio. Le llevaba unos cuantos minutos colocar una prenda tras otra, algunas normas le parecían absurdas, como utilizar tantas cosas para conformar el atuendo diario. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, esa misma tarde su madre la había prometido llevarla al consultorio, gran parte de su vida la había pasado entre los pasillo del hospital, afortunadamente no por una enfermedad sino por el trabajo demandante de su madre. Ciertamente no odiaba permanecer ahí largo rato, con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo de grandes amigos, era una de más del equipo del trabajo, sinónimo a una familia.

Satisfecha con su apariencia, tomó la mochila y camino con rapidez por el pasillo que conectaba a la cocina y el comedor. El olor de la mezcla de ingredientes embriagaba sus sentidos, despertando un hambre voraz. Al arribar, encontró los platos servidos y su madre aguardando por ella. Ese mismo rato hablaron sobre el viaje que emprendieron los padres de la peli-rosa a un crucero por Europa como regalo de aniversario. A comparación de Sakura, Sarada había salido del país en dos ocasiones y ambas con el mero propósito de vacacionar. A pesar de la insistencia de Mebuki en ingresar a su nieta al mismo internado donde se formó la hermosa oji-verde, ella se rehusó, no estaba ansiosa de alejar a su hija, le gustaba emplear el rol de madre y era buena en ello.

Finalizadas sus comidas, las dos abandonaron el apartamento, subiendo al coche y dirigiéndose rumbo a los lugares donde comenzarían sus rutinas. Todo marchaba a la perfección, parecía un día común y corriente en sus vidas, sin nada interesante que pudiera alterarlas.

Sakura detuvo el auto al ver el color rojo en el semáforo, avizorando el paso de los demás conductores mientras Sarada colocaba un poco de música para animar el resto del transcurso. La peli-rosa sonrió sinceramente al escuchar la canción favorita de ambas sonar y no tardaron en acompañar a la cantante con sus lindas voces.

El momento de avanzar llegar, la peli-rosa acelero con cautela sin imaginar que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Era curioso como la vida otorgaba tanto gratas sorpresas como terroríficas, cualquiera que fuese su nombre, tal vez el destino o una fuerza mayor tenía preparado un mal rato para la peli-rosa; Un auto y un conductor poco precavido eran una mala combinación. El coche se impactó contra el de Sakura y Sarada directamente, provocando un estruendo por el choque. En ese preciso instante, todo cambiaria en la vida de ambas.

: : : : : : : :

Comenzaba a reaccionar después del lapso de inconciencia. Alzaba los parpados con dificultad a medida que su visión se tornaba borrosa. Trataba de figurar lo que estaba sucediendo, percatándose de la humedad que recorría su rostro, desplazándose por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Moverse resulto aún más complicado, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar a las órdenes que enviaba el cerebro. Poco a poco Sakura comenzaba a aterrarse, recordando a la perfección el impacto del otro auto contra el suyo.

Lo primero que vino a su mente no fue su bienestar, era lo último que le importaba cuando Sarada la acompañaba. Viro con dificultad parte de su cuerpo, apartando el cinturón de seguridad para tener mayor movilidad. Sarada yacía inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto, algunos rasguños adoraban su hermoso rostro, mientras su cabeza yacía levemente recargada contra la ventana. El mayor peso del golpe lo había recibido su hija, toda la fuerza se impactó contra su débil y diminuto cuerpo, augurándole lo peor a la madre preocupada.

—No, no, no. — Sakura se desplazó con dificultad para acariciar a la niña, buscando algún indicio de vida, optando por tomar el pulso desde su muñeca mientras contemplaba el reloj de pulsera. Los latidos del corazón eran débiles y Sarada vendaba atención inmediatamente. —

—Señora, la ambulancia ya viene en camino, por favor, manténgase quieta. — Solicito un sujeto alarmado, sosteniendo el celular mientras trataba de apaciguar la intranquilidad de la peli-rosa. La gente comenzaba a congregarse, los policías no demoraron en llegar, investigando con cautela lo que provoco el choque. —

—Sarada, por favor, escúchame. — Suplicó sollozando. — Quédate conmigo, estoy aquí y no voy a moverme, te lo juro, pero por favor…mantente conmigo. — Con parsimonia acaricio su frente, comenzaba a despertarse al no tener señal alguna de la ambulancia.

Cada una de sus suplicas fueron escuchadas. El automóvil blanco se abrió paso entre la gente, posicionándose en un lugar adecuado para atender a las heridas. Los bomberos también hicieron acto de presencia, apartando el automóvil que provocó el accidente para poder tener acceso a Sarada. Tres camillas fueron preparadas para el uso de los heridos, unos cuantos paramédicos se acercaron para analizar la situación.

—Doctora Haruno. — Dijo el paramédico evidentemente sorprendido. — ¿Puede moverse?— Ella asintió con firmeza, remarcando su deseo de no querer apartarse de Sarada. — Muy bien, eso es una buena señal. —

—Mi hija, Sarada, ella esta inconsciente. — Hipeo en reiteradas ocasiones, presionando la mano de la pequeña. —

—Todo va a estar bien, Doctora Haruno. Los paramédicos harán todo lo posible por ayudar a Sarada. Ahora, necesito que usted coopere, por favor salga del auto para que se atendida. — A duras penas la peli-rosa siguió las indicaciones del paramédico, prestando poca o en realidad nula atención a las atenciones de sus compañeros. Siguió cada uno de los movimientos de la camilla, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y subiendo a la ambulancia donde se encontraba Sarada.

Ahí dentro, cada uno de los jóvenes se asegura daba de estabilizar el ritmo cardiaco de la pequeña, tratando de formular un posible diagnóstico para entregar a los doctores. Sakura no apartaba la mirada, se mantenía sentada en silencio, llorando y rogando a todas las deidades para mantener a su hija sana y salva. Descendieron de la ambulancia en ipso facto, los doctores estaban esperando por Sakura y Sarada.

—Dos personas de sexo femenino. Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sarada; La niña presenta contusión en el cráneo, fracturas en brazo derecho y costillas. Estatura, uno cuarenta y siete, edad once años. — Informó una de las enfermeras, corriendo a la par de los doctores.

— ¿Qué van a hacerle a Sarada? ¿Va a estar ella bien?— Preguntó Sakura al ser detenida por una enfermera. — ¡¿Por qué la llevan al quirófano?!—

—Doctora Haruno, por favor cálmese, su hija está en buenas manos. —

— ¡No! ¡Yo quiero estar con ella! ¡¿Por qué la llevan al quirófano?! ¡Por favor, le prometí que estaría con ella!— Sus piernas poco a poco fueron debilitándose, estaba a punto de perder la cordura. —

—Usted también debe ser examinada, acompáñeme. —

— ¡No! ¡No voy a moverme de aquí hasta tener noticias de mi hija!— La enfermera intentó acercarse nuevamente a ella pero Sakura rehuyó del tacto con poca delicadeza. La peli-rosa yacía en un trance donde sus únicas acciones eran violentas e irracionales. —

—Por favor, doctora Haruno. No complique las cosas, no hay nada que usted pueda hacer ahí dentro, los doctores están encargándose de su hija. —

— ¡Déjeme!— Exclamó con fuerza, sintiendo como el dolor se expandía por todo su pecho. —

— ¡Necesito ayuda aquí mismo!— Gritó la enfermera, sosteniendo a Sakura para inmovilizarla. La fuerza que aun tenia era impresionante, a pesar del dolor, la peli-rosa pataleaba y gritaba desde lo profundo de la garganta. No demoraron en arribar dos enfermeros con una dosis de sedantes, calculando el peso de la peli-rosa, esos medicamentos la mantendrían tranquila durante algunas horas, eso sí lograban administrárselos.

— ¡No quiero que nadie me toque!— Gritó eufórica. —

Por fin, luego del ajetreo eventualmente se le administro una dosis para apaciguar su dolor y sedarla durante algunas horas, eso debía darles una ventaja enorme para examinarla y curar cada una de sus heridas. La peli-rosa, se negaba a capa y espada a ser atendida, argumentando su buen estado y preocupándose solamente por su hija, la verdad era que Sakura también necesitaba atención y el equipo médico se encargaría de administrarle los cuidados demandados.

—Consigue el número de algún familiar, notifica lo que ha sucedido. — Ordenó la enfermera en turno, virando toda la atención a la peli-rosa, el chico asunto efusivamente y no depuró en cumplir la encomienda. —

: : : : : : : :

Una importante junta se llevaba a cabo en la constructora Uchiha. La familia estaba a punto de llevarse a la bolsa un prominente proyecto que llevaban persiguiendo durante algunos años. Sasuke había sido el encargado de encaminar a los futuros socios hasta la empresa, la reputación y trabajo del clan fueron difíciles de ignorar y lo que ofrecían parecía ser ventajoso tanto para la constructora como para los financiadores.

El azabache explicaba con parsimonia cada uno de los planos, mostrando una estilizada maqueta virtual en la que trabajó durante horas, señalando puntos de vital importancia e innovadores. Según decía, las construcciones llevarían alrededor de dos años pero el resultado sería fantástico, no solamente crearían un edificio digno para resguardar los mejores conciertos, no, eso no entraba en los planes de Sasuke, sino que construirían una obra de arte que perduraría entre las construcciones más memorables a lo largo de la historia. Aquello sonaba más que tentativo, el dueño de la futura oficina estaba encantado con cada una de las propuestas del Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, Itachi y Fugaku realizaban anotaciones de vital importancia. Cada uno expondría su punto de vista; el padre como proveedor de materiales y el primogénito como ayudante del azabache.

El pelinegro menor hablaba con seguridad, se desenvolvía sin problemas a la hora de presentar un proyecto, ese era su trabajo, vender las ideas a personas que pudieran llevarlas a cabo.

—Esta propuesta tendrá en cuenta un teatro de ópera con capacidad para dos mil quinientos espectadores, ochocientos asientos de teatro y cinco mil metros cuadrados para la galería de arte. Contará con una escuela de artes escénicas y un hotel de cinco estrellas, obviamente ajustándose a la temática del edificio. — Todas y cada una de las demandas se concentraban en un ambicioso y hermoso diseño.

—Esto es una creación sacada de un cuento de hadas. En verdad, estoy impresionado con el trabajo de su hijo, Uchiha-sama. — El presidente, dueño y señor del futuro edificio que resguardaría no solo excitantes sonatas, obras de teatro y excéntricas muestras de arte, emitió su admiración por el menor de los Uchiha.— Muchacho, sabes lo que haces.—

—Todo esto llevara tiempo. —Agregó el pelinegro, finalizando con la presentación y encendiendo las luces de la oficina para tratar otros temas fundamentales. —

— ¿Cuánto llevara formar esta bella creación?— Preguntó ansioso el hombre que minutos atrás no dejaba de ovacionar su creatividad. —

—Mínimo dos años, máximo cuatro. Todo depende del ritmo de los trabajadores. — Sasuke tomo asiento junto a su padre y hermano, mirando con frialdad al individuo en cuestión. —

—Es mucho tiempo, necesitamos apresurar la construcción lo antes posible. La obra requiere dinero y a medida que pasen los años el capital financiero disminuirá. ¿No habrá manera de presionar a sus trabajadores? Afuera hay un montón de personas dispuesta a conseguir un empleo. —

—Ueda-sama, sé que usted está bastante esperanzado en este proyecto pero todo lleva un proceso y la construcción es parte de ello. La constructora tiene políticas estrictas en cuanto a los trabajadores. — Habló Fugaku, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, atrayendo la mirada de los ahí presentes, rápidamente el azabache contemplo el número y declino la llamada, enviándola directamente al buzón de voz. —

—Fugaku-sama, evitar la muerte de algunos trabajadores no es su deber como arquitectos. — Espeto el sujeto de apellido Ueda, inclinándose un poco sobre la silla, trastabillando los dedos contra la mesa de cristal y observando cauteloso la mirada de sus futuros socios. —

—Mi hermano hace un plano y de la seguridad nos encargamos nosotros.— Agregó Itachi, dejando entrever que un error y todo podría estar bajo un riesgo inminente.— Me refiero a que los trabajadores no morirían por un plano mal diseñado, sino por la explotación de la empresa.—

Nuevamente el celular sonó. Sasuke emitió una maldición casi inaudible, en verdad no deseaba ser molestado cuando tenía un mejor futuro asegurado.

—Lo que se encuentra frente a usted, Ueda-sama, es el plan de seguridad y salud. Si usted está dispuesto a aceptarlo con el tiempo estipulado, el proyecto comenzara cuanto antes. — Fugaku era un ávido cazador de negocios, cuando veía una oportunidad la tomaba y no la dejaba escapar. Esto era algo similar pero destinado a ser el logro de su hijo menor. —

El tono de llamada volvió a escucharse en la sala mientras otra argumentación se llevaba a cabo.

—Hijo, por favor, atiende a la llamada. — Surigao Fugaku. El ambiente comenzaba a tonarse tenso a la hora de hacer tratos, todo se definía en ese lapso de vida o muerte. —

—Lo lamento, regresare en unos cuantos segundos. — Sasuke abotonó con suma elegancia el saco, encaminados al otro lado de la sala, donde podría hablar con parsimonia. Llevo el auricular a la oreja, no estaba de buen humor, no cuando tenía un trabajo fundamental.— Quien quiera que seas, este no es el mejor momento para hablar.—Dijo seriamente, escuchando una respiración acompasada al otro lado de la línea.—

—Lo siento, Sasuke. No sabía que era un buen momento. — El azabache se paralizo al escuchar la voz sarcástica de la rubia. — Llamare más tarde si lo deseas. —

—Ya interrumpí la junta para hablar. — Sentencio, restregando la mano contra su rostro en señal de frustración. —

—Sakura y Sarada tuvieron un accidente de tránsito. Ambas están aquí. No puedo darte más informes, en este momento ingresaré al quirófano para intervenir a Sarada. — Dicho esto, Sasuke se paralizo, percatándose de la ola de emociones en su interior. Debía marcharse lo antes posible para estar al lado de su hija y Sakura.

En ipso facto retorno a la oficina, con paso firme se acercó a su padre, notificándole de lo acontecido. Fugaku asintió y le dedico una mirada severa pero llena de empatía.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Uchiha-san?— Cuestiono Ueda, defendiendo el paso del azabache, quien se disponía a abandonar el edificio. —

—Mi hija y su madre sufrieron un accidente de tránsito. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo reunirme con ellas en el hospital. — Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la noticia, no esperaban que la estrella de la reunión los abandonara. —

—Itachi, llama a tu madre. Envíale la dirección del hospital a tu hermano, Sasuke. Nosotros te veremos allá, tu trabajo está terminado. — El pelinegro asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Al no tener tiempo para aguardar por el elevador, opto por utilizar las escaleras, descendiendo en cuestión de minutos hasta la planta baja. Ignoro por completo los llamados de algunos de los estudiantes de práctica que trabajan en la empresa y notifico a Nori, su asistente, que no estaría presente por el resto del día y no deseaba ser molestado bajo ninguna circunstancia, la chica acató las órdenes de su jefe con temor.

Se dirigió hasta el estacionamiento, desactivando la alarma del lujoso auto deportivo que utilizaba para transportarse a diario al trabajo. Colocó el cinturón y arrancó sin precaución, pisando el acelerador y esquivando con maestrea los autos. Evadió a los oficiales de tránsito y desatendió las señales para detenerse, el mismo podría estar inverso en otro fatídico accidente pero la desesperación por llegar al hospital era tanta que no podía detenerse.

Estacionó el auto en el primer cajón vacío. Uchiha Sasuke nunca corría, al menos que formara parte de la rutina de ejercicio, aquello era una expresión, sus piernas se movían tan rápido como se lo permitían. Dentro del hospital se dirigió a la recepción, preguntando por las pacientes, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sarada. La enfermera demoró un poco en otorgarle información, buscaba los expedientes en la computadora.

—Achica Sarada se encuentra en una intervención quirúrgica ahora mismo, por el momento solo puede pasar a ver a Haruno Sakura. — Extendió un pase de visita sobre la mesa. — Cuarto doscientos siete, piso tres. —

Sus irises negros buscaban con desesperación la exótica apariencia de la peli-rosa, analizaba cada uno de los números de las habitaciones en aquel piso y esquivaba el paso de enfermeras, doctores y pacientes. Sus ojos atraparon el numero otorgado por la enfermera y sin llamar a la puerta se aventuró a adentrarse en la sala.

Sobre la camilla yacía recostada Sakura. Se le estaba administrando una especie de medicamento por vía intravenosa. En su hermosa faz podían avizorarse algunas heridas; tenía unas cuantas puntadas sobre la ceja derecha, un corte en el tabique, tal vez provocado por la factura, el labio inferior reventado y un ojo levemente hinchado y morado. Sus fanales esmeraldas estaban rojos, remarcaban el hecho de que ella estaba llorando. Una seña con la mano lo aventuro a acercarse. Sasuke tomo asiento sobre la camilla, a un lado de ella.

Instintivamente la peli-rosa paso sus brazos por debajo de los de Sasuke, aferrándose a su espalda y ocultando su rostro en uno de sus hombros. Ella se soltó a llorar con libertad, dejando escapar todos los sentimientos atrapados en su pecho. El pelinegro, correspondió el abrazo, clavando la nariz en su cuello, aspirando ese olor que recordaba a la perfección a medida que su mirada perdida se clavaba en la pared y Sakura ahogaba el llanto.

—Todo sucedió tan rápido. — Comenzó a relatar, tratando de detener el hipeo causado por el llanto. — El auto se impactó de su lado, cuando desperté ella aún estaba inconsciente. — Las lágrimas salían una por una permitiéndole hablar a la peli-rosa. —

—Estaré, justo aquí…Estoy justo aquí. — Susurró Sasuke en su oído, aun sin alejarse de Sakura. Los dos continuaban inmersos en los brazos del uno y otro. Romper el contacto no simulaba una idea cercana, el dolor mutuo los unía y aquello suponía una vana muestra de consuelo. —

— ¿Me perdonaras si algo malo sucede?— Replicó Sakura, clavando los dedos en la amplia espalda de Sasuke, percatándose del calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Por un segundo no se sintió desprotegida. —

—No sucederá nada malo, Sakura. —

—Es culpa mía… ¿De verdad me perdonarías si algo sale mal?—

—Por supuesto, Sakura. No podemos volver atrás, ahora estamos aquí solo debemos esperar. —

: : : : : : : :

Tal como lo dijo Sasuke, solo quedaba esperar. Ambos padres aguardaban pacientes en la sala de espera, Sakura se rehusaba a mantenerse en la camilla, no estaría nada tranquila al no obtener noticias sobre la salud de Sarada.

Los fanales verdes de la peli-rosa se iluminaron al contemplar a su mentora; Tsunade. Si de algo estaba al tanto, Ino y la directora del hospital llevarían a cabo la cirugía de su hija, por lo tanto, no existía motivo alguno para preocuparse. Los dos se pusieron de pie al ver a la mujer acercarse, Sakura con más dificultad, comenzaba a resentir el dolor de los golpes.

—Tsunade-sama. — Habló Sakura, conteniendo la respiración. — Él es el padre de Sarada, Uchiha Sasuke. —

—Mucho gusto. — Replicó Tsunade, estrechando la mano del pelinegro en un cordial saludo. Sasuke sonrió levemente, limitándose a aceptar la introducción. —

— ¿Cómo….Como se encuentra Sarada?— Con discreción, Sakura estrujo el brazo del pelinegro, estaba preparándose para escuchar lo peor, no había momento para mantener pensamientos positivos, no cuando su hija yacía inconsciente sobre una camilla. —

—Sarada está fuera de peligro. Realizamos una resonancia magnética, estábamos consternados por la conmoción cerebral que sufre. En cuanto a la cirugía, la niña tenía una fractura de radio y cúbito, lo que denominamos fractura de antebrazo. — Tsunade creía necesario explicar cada uno de los términos médicos tratados en la conversación, todo para el entendimiento de Sasuke. — Sarada arribó con una fractura abierta con exposición del hueso, mismo que fue reconstruido con la cirugía mediante la colocación de placas y tornillos metálicos. Administramos antibióticos por vía venosa para prevenir una infección en el hueso expuesto. Sugiriera que sea sometida a fisioterapia para ayudar a restablecer la movilidad y fuerza del brazo. —

Sakura suspiró aliviada, todo marchaba bien, Sasuke tenía razón.

—Gracias al cielo. — Susurro sonriente. —

—Aun así, permanecerá en observación para registrar como va evolucionado el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana. Por el momento aún se encuentra bajo los efectos de la anestesia, así que no podrán ingresar. —

—Estoy en deuda con usted, Tsunade-sama, en verdad no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por Sarada. —

—No hemos finalizado, Sakura. Me notificaron sobre la escena que armaste cuando llevaron a Sarada al quirófano. Las enfermeras se encargaron de tratar las heridas notorias, debo asegurarme que no poseas una hemorragia interna o fractura. —

—No, yo me siento bien. — Sakura contemplo a Sasuke y luego a Tsunade. Estaba tan absorta en la salud de Sarada que por un momento se había olvidado de ella. Como era de esperaras, luego de un rato la peli-rosa comenzó a sentir punzadas de dolor en lugares específicos, soportándolos a la perfección para no perturbar a ninguno de los dos. —

—Tsunade tiene razón. — Agregó Sasuke, emitiendo unas cuantas palabras después de la charla. — Yo me encargare de solucionar los problemas del seguro y el hospital, ahora ve a examinarte. No me moveré de aquí. — Dubitativa, Sakura caminó detrás de su maestra. Tsunade la guiaba a la una sala apartada del resto, subyugando a su aprendiz a un meticuloso examen de rayos x.

Cuando tuvo los resultados entre sus manos, una sensación pletórica invadió el pecho de la doctora en turno, afortunadamente los huesos de la peli-rosa estaban en buen estado, como cualquier golpe resentiría el dolor por algunos días. Nuevamente ordenó a la peli-rosa que la siguiera a la habitación contigua, obligándola a quitarse la parte superior de la vestimenta para examinar los hematomas sobre su piel. Posó el estetoscopio sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos del corazón y parte de los pulmones. Algunos esguinces debían ser tratados, por ende, mientras preparaba las vendas y las zonas afectadas llegó el ansiado momento para hablar del galante padre de Sarada.

—Así que, él es el padre de Sarada. — Mascullo Tsunade, contemplando de reojo a su estudiante mientras vendaba con fuerza la muñeca. —

—Sí, él es su padre. — Espeto seriamente, tratando de ponerle punto final a las divagaciones. No estaba de humor para soportar las bromas de índole poco apropiadas para el trabajo. —

—Es bastante apuesto y bueno. — Sakura asintió porque sabía que detrás de esa actitud fría, Sasuke era un hombre cálido y bueno, no existía atisbo de maldad en todo lo que conformaba al azabache. — De verdad estaba preocupado por ambas. Al explicar la situación de Sarada, la intranquilidad no desapareció de sus ojos, aún estaba angustiado por ti. —

Muy en el fondo, Sakura sintió algo diferente en su corazón, una sensación diferente, algo plenamente inexplicable.

—Así es…es un buen hombre.— Inconscientemente una sonrisa se trazó en sus labios, recordando ese momento de intimidad cuando arribó, donde ella compartió cada una de sus inseguridades con el pelinegro, dejándose abrazar por la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, acurrucándose en esos brazos que le proveían tranquilidad y seguridad.

: : : : : : : :

Con paso apresurado, un hombre alto, de cabello largo y castaño recorría los pasillos del hospital. Aguardo con poca paciencia en la recepción, había abandonado la oficina en cuanto la noticia llegó a sus oídos. Hacía días que solamente se comunicaba con Sakura por medio de llamadas y mensajes, ciertamente estaba evitando entablar una conversación respecto a la nueva problemática de nombre Sasuke. En realidad no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre cómo llevar sin problemas la relación que mantendría el azabache con su prometida. Era obvio que Neji Hyuga se sentía amenazado con la presencia del Uchiha, temía ser relegado de su puesto y perder a la mujer con la que mantenía una relación estable desde hace dos años. ¿Cómo competiría contra la idea de que Sasuke y Sakura estaban unidos por Sarada?-

La enfermera le permitió el paso. Neji preguntó primero por Sarada, siendo informado del estado de salud de la pequeña, el castaño se tranquilizó. Solo bastaba contemplar a Sakura para apaciguar la intranquilidad en su interior.

Lo que encontró no fue del todo placentero. Sasuke yacía sentado, con los codos clavados en las rodillas, el cuello de la camisa desabotonado y ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Claramente no estaba preparado para verlo ahí. El azabache percibió su presencia, alzando la mirada y poniéndose de pie, resguardando ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Uchiha. — Recitó Neji como saludo. —

—Hyuga. — Respondió Sasuke de la misma manera, manteniendo una postura recta e imperturbable. Los sentimientos del azabache no diferían del todo con los de Neji, al contrario, si había algo que esos dos compartían era una historia con Sakura, él como su pasado y el castaño como su presente y futuro. Le parecía inimaginable que Neji suplantara su posición correspondiente como padre de Sarada.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. — Confesó el castaño con desdén, buscando alguna señal de la peli-rosa. —

—Sarada es mi hija y Sakura es su madre, ¿Por qué no debería de estar aquí?— Cuestión Sasuke a la defensiva. No toleraría cualquier muestra de desprecio o desaprobación a su persona. —

Antes de responder, las palabras del castaño murieron al avizorar a la peli-rosa acercándose. Caminaba a paso lento debido al dolor. Indudablemente, Sakura estaba pasmada con la presencia de Neji en el hospital, después del ajetreo había olvidado notificar a Neji del accidente, tal vez alguna de las enfermeras se habría encargado de eso.

—Neji. — El tono de su voz rayaba a la incredulidad. Había imaginado que su reencuentro con su prometido sería más romántico y no en los pasillos del hospital, manteniendo una conversación incomoda con el padre de su hija. Lo último que esperaba era detonar otra problemática, su nivel de tolerancia era casi nulo, estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para soportar al mundo. —

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?— Sakura asintió, indicándole a Sasuke con un gesto que pronto estaría de regreso. Ella y Neji se encaminaron directo a una habitación vacía, ahí tendrían la privacidad adecuada para charlar con libertad. Instintivamente, el chico depositó un beso en la mejilla de la peli-rosa, rodeando su estrecha cintura con delicadeza, mientras sentía como la peli-rosa aceptaba la muestra de cariño a duras penas. —

—Lo lamento es solo que…no esperaba verte aquí. No después de lo sucedido en la cena de ensayo. Han pasado tres semanas desde ese día y tú solamente te has limitado a llamarme ¿acaso temías enfrentarte a la realidad?— Reclamó molesta, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño. No soportaría el comportamiento infantil de su prometido, de todas las personas en el mundo esperaba ciegamente el apoyo de Neji para solventar la reciente etapa. —

—Estoy consciente que cometí un error y de verdad lo lamento. Últimamente el cierre del negocio con la compañía Dom ha abarcado todo mi tiempo. — Nuevamente, el trabajo se exponía como una excusa para evitarla. Cansada de generar alguna discusión, acepto la explicación sin problemas. —

—Me alegra saber que te encuentras bien. — Sakura sonrió. — Pero creo que es innecesario que permanezcas aquí toda la noche, ve a descansar, yo me quedare a cuidar a Sarada, además, la firma con la compañía Dom necesita todo de ti. — Un rictus de tensión apareció en los labios de Neji.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke se quedara aquí?— Pregunto, tratando de no revelar los celos que sentía al saber que el pelinegro rondaría durante toda a la noche a la peli-rosa. —

—Tal vez, aun no estoy segura pero es el papá de Sarada. Es normal que se sienta preocupado por el bienestar de nuestra hija. —

La respuesta no fue del agrado de Neji pero mantuvo la compostura, pretendiendo que nada lo molestaba. Con un roce casi fantasmal, posó sus labios sobre los de Sakura, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

—En ese caso, te veré luego. No dudes en enviar un mensaje si tú o Sarada necesitan algo. —

—Gracias, Neji. Te llamare cuando sea dada de alta. — Las muestras de cariño habían perdido ese toque mágico, no era extraño si se despendían sin darse o un beso o un simple abrazo, todo estaba perdiendo esencia o tal vez solo se trataba de su imaginación y nada más. Neji se convertiría en su esposo en cuestión de meses, los pensamientos que suscitaba la presencia de Sasuke debían desaparecer cuanto antes.

Permaneció en el cuarto una vez que Neji salió de él. Precisaba sosegar la conmiseración que asolaba su mente. Por un momento, olvido la presencia del castaño en su vida, solamente eran ella, Sarada y Sasuke. Exhaló con fuerza, estar cerca del pelinegro suponía hacerla sentir cosas indescifrables. Salió del reservado y caminó nuevamente a la sala de espera.

Lo que encontró fue aún más portentoso que Neji y Sasuke hablando. Toda la familia Uchiha estaba congregada en el salón de espera, lo único audible era la voz de Sasuke, quien se encargaba de esclarecer todo el embrollo de la mañana. Por un momento pensó en huir de ahí, no era la mejor manera de conocer a la familia paterna de su hija, en realidad, nunca planeo que algo así sucedería pronto. Trataba de buscar la salida perfecta pero en un espacio abierto y un lugar poco ventajoso era dificultoso pasar desapercibida.

Un par de irises negros se posaron sobre ella. Podría jurar que Sasuke sonreía ínfimamente a medida que se aproximaba. Una mano se posó en su cintura y los labios del pelinegro rozaron su oído, provocándole un escalofrió que recorrió de arriba hacia abajo toda su espina dorsal.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Indagó alarmada. De todas las tesituras posibles esta era la menos indicada. —

—Mi fíala está ansiosa por conocerte. — Mascullo Sasuke un tanto divertido con las expresiones de la peli-rosa. — Están preocupados por ti también. —

—Espera, esto es una locura, ¿Qué pensara tu madre de mí?— Ambos hablaban en un susurro. La expresión de terror en el rostro de la peli-rosa era épica, superaba a todas las actuaciones en tal rama, podría obtener un premio por tremenda personificación. —

—Pensará que tuvimos sexo sin protección y por eso tenemos una hija, eso es parte de la realidad ¿no?— Sasuke estrujo un poco la estrecha cintura de la peli-rosa, dejando pasar desapercibidos los titubeos de la joven. —

—Me tachara de trepadora, eres su hijo más pequeño, soy unos meses mayor que tú, creerá que engatuse a su bebé. — Dijo aterrada, haciendo un mohín con las manos. —

—Eso también es cierto pero no entraremos en detalles con ella. Mi madre tenía una percepción diferente, así que…tú eres la prueba que demuestra todo lo contrario a lo que ella imaginaba. —

Una vez frente a los integrantes del Clan, Sakura los miró largamente, sonriendo un poco nerviosa. Comprobaba esa teoría que todos los Uchiha poseían una mirada penetrante y una expresión intimidante. Normalmente, se cohibía ante Sarada, ella poseía esos ojos negros y la avizoraba como si quisiera ver algo más allá de su alma. Todos compartían los mismos rasgos, evidentemente la genética era bondadosa con los integrantes de la familia y no era de extrañarse que esos genes fueran los más prominentes. En diversas ocasiones, Sarada llego a poner en duda su maternidad, argumentando que ella no poseía el cabello rosa ni los ojos verdes, ahí estaba la explicación respecto a esas dudas que la invadían desde pequeña.

—Ella es Sakura, la madre de Sarada. — Dijo Sasuke orgulloso. Poco le importaba la opinión de los demás respecto a su poco convencional relación y como concibieron a su hija. Estaba haciéndose responsable aun sin mantener un lazo romántico. — No es la manera como pensaba presentarla pero dadas las circunstancias…—

—Dios, es muy bonita. — Replicó Mikoto azorada. —

—Oh, no. Tengo un ojo morado, unas puntadas en mi ceja y mi aspecto es horroroso. Además, normalmente utilizo mucho maquillaje. — Apenada, Sakura se encogió de hombros, no esperaba recibir un comentario tan lleno de calidez. —

—Está bien, no es bueno que una chica sea demasiado bonita, podría afectar su sentido del humor o personalidad. — Sasuke, Itachi, Izumi y Sakura rieron levemente. —

—Ya conociste a mi madre, Mikoto. Él es mi padre. — Fugaku se mantenía estoico. Llevaba consigo una caja de regalo. —

—Mucho gusto. Espero que no sea un inconveniente para usted los terneros aquí. — Un liego apretón de manos decoró el dialogo entre los dos. — Compré un presente para Sarada. — Explicó, entregando la caja a Sasuke. —

—Por supuesto que no es ningún inconveniente, en realidad me tomo por sorpresa verlos aquí. — Nuevamente apareció una sonrisa nerviosa. —

—Y él es mi hermano Itachi y su prometida Izumi. — Los antes mencionados expresaron su alegría al conocerla. —

—Mi hermano ha hablado mucho sobre ti. — Sentencio Itachi, provocándole un sonrojo a la peli-rosa. — ¿No es así, Sasuke?— El aludido carraspeo. —

—Papá ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?— Sasuke desvió la conversación hacia otro punto, mismo que fue recibido con gusto ya que Fugaku no demoro en poner al tanto al azabache, no dejando pasar lujo de detalle sobre los temas tratados en su ausencia, la presencia de Itachi también era solicitada, después de la partida del pelinegro, él había jugado un papel importante en la negociación.

Mikoto rodo los ojos. Era inevitable detener esa clase de charlas. Los Uchiha podían pasar horas hablando de negocios, deportes y cultura, por lo tanto, habían perdido la atención de los tres hombres en ipso facto.

Un sonido proveniente del estómago de Sakura llamo la atención de ambas mujeres. Izumi le sonrió con ternura al ver como la oji-verde abrazaba su estómago. Ya era de noche y el único alimento ingerido era el desayuno, obviamente su cuerpo demandaba comida.

—Sakura, ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería? Sarada aún no ha despertado y tú necesitas comer algo, además, ellos no notaran nuestra usencia, ya están perdidos en el tema de la constructora. — Insegura, accedió.

Conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano. La cafetería estaba en el tercer piso. Esa zona estaba reservada principalmente a los doctores pero al ser conocida, nadie se opuso cuando la vieron llegar con acompañantes. La cocina aún estaba abierta, después de la preocupación deseaba ingerir algo ligero, pasaría la noche en vela. Al no tener muchas opciones, se encantó por la cena preparada para los pacientes, no era ni buena ni mala, solamente comida normal. Mikoto e Izumi se limitaron a beber un café, tomando asiento en una de las mesas cerca de la terraza.

—Cuéntanos más de ti, Sakura. Estamos ansiosas por conocerte. — Mikoto se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa. Avizoraba a la peli-rosa como el espécimen más hermoso del mundo, tal vez porque ella era la única chica que había logrado encantar a su hijo menor. Sabía lo exigente que era Sasuke y la joven era todo lo opuesto a lo que ella imaginaba. —

—Eres la primera chica que ha encantado a Sasuke. — Agregó Izumi entusiasmada, anhelando escuchar el relato de su posible concuña.

—Sasuke no es un hombre que se codee entre mujeres. Es popular entre el público femenino. Solamente llegamos a conocer a una de sus novias, Karin pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Inclusive llegue a creer que ella era una distracción, tu sabes, imaginaba que mi hijo tenía otra clase de preferencias.— Izumi y Sakura rieron.— En realidad no tendría problema alguno si así fuera, pero cuando nos dijo que tenía una hija, no pude evitar preguntarme sobre la madre de Sarada. Así que, ten la libertad de hablar con nosotras. —

— ¿Por dónde comienzo?— Apartó los cubiertos, colocándolos con delicadeza en el plato. — Mi padre es Kizashi Haruno, un empresario reconocido, mi madre es Mebuki Haruno. Tal vez deban conocerlos. —

— ¡Así que tú eres la hija de los Haruno! Vaya, eso sí que es otra arable sorpresa. No los conozco a fondo pero en una reunión tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos, charle con tu madre durante horas. Nunca menciono que tuvieran una hija. — Sakura sonrió nerviosa, bebiendo un poco de agua para tragarse el nudo en la garganta. —

—Bueno, normalmente no me mencionan. — Mascullo resignada. — Durante mi niñez practiqué ballet, aprendí varios idiomas y gran parte de mi adolescencia la pasé en un internado en Europa. A mi regreso ingresé a la universidad pública de Tokio para estudiar medicina. Conocí a Sasuke en una clase, después de algunos meses, coincidimos en una fiesta. Eventualmente me entere del embarazo cuando estuve en Inglaterra. A mi regresó, no volví a saber nada sobre Sasuke…el no había hecho nada malo y decidí adjudicarme la crianza. Si nunca volvimos a reunirnos fue porque solicite mi cambio a una universidad privada, en las afueras de Tokio. —

—Vaya, esa sí que es una gran historia. — Susurró Izumi. —

—Bueno, Sakura. Eres admirable, pocas mujeres son tan valientes como para jugar el rol de madre y padre, has hecho un buen trabajo, Sarada es una niña encantadora. Es normal que sintieras miedo, lo mismo sucedió conmigo cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de Itachi. Fugaku y yo apenas habíamos finalizado la carrera, éramos muy jóvenes para ser padres. — Relató Mikoto, estrujando la mano de Sakura con ternura. —

—Tú eres la chica que Sasuke estuvo buscando durante tanto tiempo. — Izumi logró recordar las desesperadas acciones del pelinegro para encontrar a Sakura. — ¡Oh por dios! ¡Es tan obvio, como no lo pensé antes! Itachi también ayudo en su búsqueda, pero parecía como si hubieses desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. —

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Sasuke no se quedó con las manos cruzas y emprendió una búsqueda. Realmente estaba sorprendida, no esperaba escuchar una hermosa noticia. Pero aquello era cosa del pasado y debía pertenecer ahí.

—Creo que he hablado mucho sobre mí. — Sentencio Sakura, intentando desviar el tema. Hablar sobre ella siempre le resultaba un tanto incómodo. — Izumi, Sasuke me contó que pronto será tu boda con Itachi ¿Cómo vas con los preparativos?—

—Estoy nerviosa. Sé que llevamos diez años de relación pero me cuesta imaginar que pronto se convertirá en mi esposo. —

Izumi reseñó entusiasmada cada detalle de la boda. Por dentro, Sakura sentía envidia, deseaba sentirse al menos la mitad de esa emoción cuando se refiriera a su próxima unión matrimonial, lo cierto era que, el sentimiento de felicidad aun no aparecía, ni siquiera cuando Neji realizo la propuesta.

Finalizados sus pedidos, el trio de féminas retornó a la sala de espera. Tsunade dio avisó sobre el despertar de Sarada y tal como lo había prometido Sakura, ellos fueron los primeros en ingresar a verla. Mientras tanto, la peli-rosa acompaño a Sasuke, tomando asiento a su lado. El azabache estaba agotado, el cansancio era legible en su semblante. Como si de un automatismo se tratase, ella buscó la mano del pelinegro, entrelazándola y recargando la cabeza en su hombro, Sasuke, sorprendido, pudo apostar que sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero la peli-rosa no prestaba atención. Ni siquiera se inmuto en alejarla, el contacto de ella no suponía una molestia para él.

La afonía era su única acompañante pero no era problema. Los dos disfrutaban esos minutos de silencio y no trataban de llenar el vacío con charlas forzadas y sin sentido. Disfrutaron esos largos segundos para ellos dos, después de la tempestad llegaba la calma.

Luego de una hora, los padres de Sasuke, acompañados de Itachi e Izumi abandonaron la sala, obligándolos a separarse y resguardándose ese instante como un lindo secreto. Mikoto y Fugaku perpetuaron una despedida, pidiéndole a ambos que los mantuvieran informados sobre la salud de su nieta. Completamente en soledad, Sasuke y Sakura fueron los siguientes en ingresar, ellos pasarían la noche a lado de su hija.

Poco a poco Sakura entreabrió la puerta. Su corazón se quebrantó al ver a su hija tendida en la cama; Sarada estaba pálida, con algunos golpes esparcidos en su rostro, el brazo afectado estaba vendando, reposando en un cabestrillo, su cuello estaba atrapado en un collarín para tratar el esguince. Toda esa imagen quebranto a la peli-rosa, soltándose a llorar a un lado de ella.

—Lo lamento, Sarada. — Hipeo. — Por favor, perdóname. — Sasuke se limitaba a contemplarlas a ambas desde una distancia prudente, no era un hombre de sentimentalismos pero aquello removía hasta la última fibra de su ser. —

—Está bien mamá, no fue tu culpa, estoy bien. — Susurró débilmente, pasando una mano por el cabello de su madre. Aguardo a que ella se desahogara, estaba demasiado cansada, la cirugía y los golpes habían dejado a Sarada sin energía. —

Luego del emotivo reencuentro, Tsunade arribó a la sala para examinar a la niña una vez más. Por el golpe en su cabeza, debía ser monitoreada por ciertos lapsos. Cuando el sueño venció una vez más a Sarada y comenzaba a apoderarse de Sakura, Sasuke se mantenía estoico, un poco cansado pero con la energía suficiente para mantenerse despierto toda la noche.

—Sakura, deberías dormir un poco. Has estado de un lado a otro desde la mañana, necesitas descansar. —

—No, por supuesto que no. Yo me quedare aquí. — Masculló débilmente. Los parpados le pesaban, el cuerpo le dolía y estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. —

—La enfermera indicó que tomaras esto. — Sentencio Sasuke, colocando una pastilla en la palma de su mano y otorgándole un vaso de agua. Sakura lo ingirió de golpe, aquel antinflamatorio reduciría el dolor de sus heridas. — Duerme unas cuantas horas, no voy a moverme de aquí. Rolaremos turnos, tu descansa. —

Agradecida con Sasuke, Sakura se acurrucó en el sillón, perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño. La noche era gélida y por ende, el azabache alcanzo una de las mantas a disposición de los pacientes, cubriendo el cuerpo de Sakura para mantenerla caliente. En un acto de osadía, admirando la expresión pletórica en su rostro, Sasuke deposito un firme beso sobre la frente de la peli-rosa, al fin y al cabo, ninguna de las dos se daría cuenta. Regresó a su lugar, sosteniendo uno de los libros que su padre había llevado para Sarada, la noche seria larga y necesitaba mantenerse distraído.

El secreto de Sasuke no era tan confidencial, existía un testigo, uno muy valioso; Sarada. Con una sonrisa y plenamente emocionada, ella se dispuso a descansar, tal vez, su deseo estaba haciéndose realidad.

 **Continuara**

: : : : : : : :

 _¿A que eso fue rápido, verdad? Saben que eso de hacer esperar no es lo mío._

 _Antes de comenzar con las aclaraciones y las respuestas a los reviews tengo un anuncio. Conforme estos son fics rated T y que el otro día llego a mi mente una idea para un one-shot, voy a iniciar un proyecto que albergue una serie de relatos SasuSaku rated M, smut, NSFW o normalmente conocidos como Lemon. Cabe remarcar que no tendrán una secuencia, serán alrededor de 10 relatos distintos, ambientados en el universo ninja o AU. Por el momento tengo tres en mente, dos de ellos van unidos a algunas de mis historias; Hasta que el reino llegue y La miel es más dulce que la sangre. Tal vez vaya a publicar los primeros tres relatos en estos días, también, si ustedes tienen alguna idea en mente o quieren leer algo en específico referente a esta temática, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado y subiré el one-shot para que forme parte del proyecto._

 _Pasando nuevamente al fic:_

 _Sarada y Sakura sufrieron un accidente, lo que sirvió para unir un poco a Sasuke y Sakura. Como verán, nuestra protagonista está comenzando a dudar de sus sentimientos pero reitero, está lejos de comenzar el romanticismo._

 _Para no hacer repetitivo esto, un cordial saludo a todas las chicas hermosas que se tomaron el tiempo para expresar su opinión en cuanto al capítulo anterior, espero que se encuentren de maravilla._

 _ **Yume no Kaze**_ _ **:**_ La interacción de Sarada la omití durante algunos capítulos, llamémosla coprotagonista ya que la principal atención se la llevan Sasuke y Sakura. La familia de Sasuke marcara ciertos momentos entre Sasuke y Sakura. Me gusta leer la opinión que tienes respecto a Karin, te diría cual es el plan que tengo para ella pero eso arruinaría una parte de la historia y tendría que cambiar TOOOODO el proceso de los borradores, por eso me lo voy a reservar como una linda sorpresa. El temor de Sakura está a punto de desaparecer, se vienen cosas esperanzadoras para el SasuSakuSara jeje. Tranquila mi estimada Yume no Kaze, ya los veras juntos jejeje ya los veras. ¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **erikaeri**_ _ **,**_ Buenas madrugadas, lamento interrumpir tus horas de sueño jeje, normalmente, cuando tengo un capitulo listo, lo subo, eso es en el transcurso de la madrugada, bueno, estamos un poco alejadas pero el lugar donde vives es hermoso ¿De verdad las playas son tan bonitas como las muestran en la televisión y en internet? Jeje, es solo una duda, es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Pasando al capítulo anterior, hice un cambio con la familia Uchiha, ellos serán más cálidos a comparación de la familia de Sakura. Obviamente aceptaron a Sarada, nadie puede resistirse a ella 3, no tienes por qué agradecérmelo, Fugaku es esa clase de padre estricto pero cariñoso a su manera. Izumi debía aparecer en este fic, cada uno de los personajes tendrá un capítulo en especial con los protagonistas, Izumi merecía entrar. Mikoto imaginaba mil cosas sobre su hijo pero nunca que tendría una hija, Fugaku veía su empresa perdida, como dirían, cada loco con su tema jaja.

Me refiero a que será malvada a su modo por ciertas cosas, ayudara a Sasuke pero puede dar una gran sorpresa con el paso de los capítulos jeje, tengo planeado algo enorme para ella, en verdad, me gusta la posición en la que se pondrá.

Así es, Sakura se sentía temerosa de perder a Sarada, de repente llega Sasuke a sus vidas, es normal que quisiera pasar tiempo con su hija, no hay malicia en sus intenciones. La boda de Itachi está preparada para el capítulo 7 jeje

¡Saludos, gracias por leer! ¡Te envió un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia!

 _ **SabakuNoSakura**_ __bueno mi estimada lectora, Sasuke debe reponer esos doce años de ausencia obligatoria jeje, creo que sería algo OCC pero estoy tratando de conservar sus personalidades intactas. Oh, por supuesto que el personaje de Karin será interesante jeje espera un poco y ya lo veras, no falta mucho para desvelar los verdaderos planes de Karin muaajaja. Creo que ese tema lo tratare dentro de algunos capítulos jeje. Izumi es un alma romántica en esta historia, una clase de hada madrina 3 ama el SasuSaku como nosotras. Gracias por todo mi estimada SabakuNoSakura, ¡Nos leemos pronto, saludos!

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ __Sakura es la primera mujer en la vida de Sasuke en cuanto al romanticismo y sentimientos jeje, tal vez es una buena idea crear un "¿Qué hubiera pasado?" pero creo que eso le restaría el encanto a la historia jeje, por algo no estuvieron juntos. Sasuke y Neji deben aprender a ser parte de la ecuación para llevar una sana relación por el bien de Sakura y Sarada, sobre todo que hay problemas en el paraíso. Tienes toda la razón DULCECITO311, el verdadero enemigo son ellos dos y ya lo veras. ¡Saludos, como siempre, es un placer leerte! ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _ **ALEXAOLMOS5016**_ Izumi debía formar parte de la historia, no podía dejarla afuera, además ¿Cómo se llevaría a cabo una boda en la familia Uchiha? Jeje, como siempre, he tratado de mantener sus personalidades intactas, a veces eso es imposible pero no quería cambiarlos hasta hacer personajes irreconocibles jeje, Sarada es una más de los Uchiha. Jaja, inconscientemente tome tu escena de cada domingo para plasmarla aquí :3 Neji apareció este capítulo y aparecerá en los anteriores, jeje, el siguiente es un capitulo donde el tendrá algo de protagonismo *guiño, guiño* Karin también tendrá algo que ver en esta historia, pronto lo veras :3 muajaja.

No es molestia en lo absoluto mi querida ALEXAOLMOS5016 . Bueno, dos meses son menos que seis jeje, tomare este tiempo para descansar, después no tendré tiempo ni para dormir :v, espero leerte pronto ¡Saludos, mil gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Cuídate!

 _ **wittzy92**_ __me halagas con tus bellas palabras, en serio :') jeje estoy tratando de hacer cada capítulo más chingón que el anterior :v La familia Uchiha apareció de nuevo, esto se está haciendo costumbre. Creo que el capítulo anterior es uno de los pocos desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, era necesario plasmar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Sarada pasó a formar parte del clan, ahora es miembro exclusivo y nunca va a salir de él. Espero que este capítulo melodramático también tuviera ciertas cosas interesantes. Efectivamente, Neji apareció y está dispuesto a no perder a Sakura jejeje, jaajaja una "enorme piedra", todo está fríamente calculado wittzy92 ;) Muchísimas gracias, espero que el frio te esté tratando bien :3 ¡Saludos!

 _ **SanUchiha05**_ si apenas acabas de descubrirlo, primeramente: ¡Bienvenida al lado oscuro! ¡Tenemos mucho SasuSaku!, wow, muchísimas gracias, debo confesar que este es uno de los proyectos en los cuales he tratado de superarme a la hora de escribir jeje. La boda de Itachi está cerca, el siguiente capítulo podrás leerlo :3 espero que estés de maravilla SanUchiha05 ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo, una vez más, bienvenida, espero que continúes conmigo hasta el final!

 _ **Hiyoko-sama**_ ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo estás?! :D ¡Bienvenida, siempre hay un lugar para las nuevas lectoras en el lado oscuro! :3 Wow, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que realmente te está gustando esta historia y pudiste alcanzarme leyendo estos capítulos un poco extensos jeje, lamento lastimar tú vista con tanta verborrea. En esta historia aplica un dicho: "No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas", así esto, entendamos a Sarada está atravesando una etapa difícil, es un balance entre la fortaleza y la debilidad. Sasuke es un dolor en el trasero, es difícil quitarte el estigma del Sasuke dominador, dios del sexo, lee y releí la manga para acostumbrarme a su verdadera personalidad jaja, pero el Sasuke del gaiden fue el ganador. Owww tan linda, no pensaba transmitir esa clase de sentimientos. Espero leerte pronto Hiyoko-sama, es un placer tener aquí ¡Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 _ **tatutu**_ Me alegra saber que mi actualización alegro tu noche de insomnio, jeje, el grito lo pude escuchar hasta acá. Sasuki es un pervertido jeje no puede resistirse a los evidentes encantos de Sakura. Y déjame decirte, tu review realmente es de gran ayuda, nunca he sido de esas personas que piden una cuota para continuar sus historias, pero unas cuantas palabras de aliento te motivan a continuar 3 en verdad, mil gracias, espero que hayas descansado ¡Saludos tatutu y muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia!

 _ **Nekatniss**_ __La perspectiva de Sasuke es como una estrella fugaz jeje. Sasuke solamente quiere pasar tiempo con su hija, es comprensible que quiera formar parte de su vida y cuando los padres están alejados, llega el tema de la custodia, es algo que tratare a lo largo del fic. Así es, Sasuke no dejo a Sakura en el olvido y la verdad es que ese lugar nunca le ha pertenecido. Poco a poco iré plasmando la relación entre los dos. De verdad, este fic me obliga a no dejar pasar nada desapercibido, realmente es sencillo escribirlo y agradable. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Ojala la continuación haya sido de tu historia! Bueno, por el momento no estoy en clases jeje, me tome unas vacaciones obligatorias :v en fin, gracias por todo Nekatniss ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 _ **DannaCardona**_ , No pensé que mi fic te alegraría por un momento, espero que ahora te encuentres mejor 3 ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, creo que ha terminado la introducción de los personajes y ahora me enfocare en sus propósitos, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado :D sobre los momentos "1313", si te dio pereza leer mi extenso aviso, me tomare la libertad de publicar algunos relatos de esa temática que estarán unidos a la historia, aquí los omitiré, pero en ese apartado podrás encontrarlos. ¡Saludos, gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Akemi Ayuzawa**_ _ **¡**_ Bienvenida al lado oscuro espero que este club no te decepcione! Lograste ponerte al corriente jeje, espero que en un futuro no me maldigas por lastimar tu vista :c bueno, La familia Uchiha ha conocido a Sakura jeje y sobre Karin, pronto sabrás sus propósitos jeje, espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrada, una vez más, mil gracias Akemi Ayuzawa ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 _Como siempre, mil gracias por todo su apoyo, cada review, favorito o follow disminuyen mi tristeza (Demasiado dramático jeje) bueno, me motivan a continuar. Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Nos leemos a la próxima, saludos y cuídense. Ya lo saben, si tienen alguna petición respecto al nuevo proyecto no duden en mandarme sus ideas por mensaje privado. Sin más, yo me despido._

 _¡Hasta la próxima, cuídense y adiós!_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _La ciudad lucia tan pequeña desde el cielo. Las luces parecían pequeñas estrellas iluminando la tierra, durante la noche, las personas regresaban a casa después de un largo día, una historia similar a la de ella, quien retornaba a su hogar luego de seis largos meses de travesía por Inglaterra._

 _Sakura e Ino empacaron sus cosas, se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos, quienes tendrían siempre un lugar en su corazón y recuerdos, tomaron las maletas y partieron al aeropuerto a primera hora del día. La peli-rosa odiaba el caos que generaba el papeleo, normalmente debían estar en el lugar tres horas antes de abordar, a eso se le sumaba las doce horas del viaje. Todo era sencillo para la rubia, en cambio, la oji-verde no solo cargaba con valijas atiborradas de recuerdos y cosas personales, llevaba consigo un bebé, el mismo que mantuvo oculto de sus padres durante las charlas por video llamada o simplemente telefónicas. Al inicio, la consternación recaía sobre si podría regresar a Japón, normalmente las embarazadas mantenían inconvenientes a la hora de viajar, ella, como futura madre primeriza, necesitaba asegurarse que nada malo sucedería con ella o el bebé durante el vuelo, su apuesto doctor apaciguo las dudas, autorizándole viajar. De haber sido lo contrario estaría instalada en Inglaterra, esperando que la pequeña Sarada –hasta ese momento desconocido el sexo- naciera en un lugar ajeno a las tradiciones de sus padres._

 _Esa misma mañana al abordar al avión, se planteó un ambicioso propósito; Anunciarles a sus padres la gran noticia. No quería decir que ni siquiera le pasó por la mente la idea de hacer tal comunicado, todas las noches imaginaba las reacciones y palabras de sus padres, lo peor que podría pasar era ser despojada de su hija para enviarla a un orfanato. Obviamente el asunto no se tornaría tan melodramático pero habría una discusión y por supuesto un montón de emociones a flote._

 _Al estar doce horas de viaje, pisando un aeropuerto y otro, Sakura siempre se aseguraba de viajar cómodamente, por ende, eso le otorgaría una enorme ventaja al ocultar su vientre bajo una serie de prendas holgadas, apenas comenzaba a notarse el embarazo, su estómago era diminuto y poco abultado, así que una sudadera bastó para esconder su estado._

 _Arribaron al aeropuerto de Tokio por la tarde. Era bueno estar en casa, aunque para la peli-rosa aun había un largo camino que recorrer, tomando en cuenta el periodo de vacaciones, pasaría el resto de ellas en la casa de campo de sus padres a comparación de Ino, quien disfrutaría de la vida nocturna y el ajetreo de la ciudad._

— _Frentona, es hora de bajar. — Estrechó la bolsa de mano a la peli-rosa, siguiendo cada una de las indicaciones de la azafata y ayudándole a Sakura a descender del avión con cuidado. Pronto, localizaron las maletas y siguieron su camino a la sala de recibimiento, donde podrían reunirse con sus familiares. — ¿Pensaste como decirle a tus padres sobre eso?— Preguntó, señalando la panza y alzando una ceja. — No podrás mantenerlo oculto durante mucho tiempo. —_

— _Ten cuidado a cómo te refieres, puede escucharte. — Replicó la peli-rosa, acariciando su vientre, una costumbre arraigada desde que comenzó a notarse un poco el embarazo. — Si, por supuesto que lo pensé y hoy mismo les diré. — Espeto, segura y decidida. — ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?—_

 _Cuando estuvieron en el área de llegadas, ambas no tardaron en ubicar a sus respetivos padres. Ino la abrazo con fuerza, deseándole suerte y por supuesto diciendo que si surgía alguna situación inesperada ella estaría para apoyarla. Sakura le agradeció plenamente por todo, de no der por ella la historia sería distinta. Las dos prometieron mantenerse en contacto y planear una reunión lo antes posible._

 _Sus padres la recibieron con gusto, expresando la añoranza y felicidad que sentían al tenerla de regreso en casa. Durante el trayecto, Sakura relató cada una de sus aventuras en las calles Londinenses, el progreso de sus estudios entre otras cosas. Instalada nuevamente en su habitación, aguardo hasta la hora de la cena para anunciar la gran noticia. Su madre, ordenó preparar la comida preferida de la peli-rosa, degustando aquel platillo tan ansiado pero ahora tan odiado por ella. Su padre hablaba con entusiasmo sobre los planes a futuro de la empresa, así mismo, Mebuki no dejaba de mencionar sucesos vergonzantes en la vida de sus nuevas amigas en la obra caritativa._

— _Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?, a penas y has probado la comida, ¿sucede algo malo?— Su padre fue el primero en percibir el cambio, ¿Cómo explicarle que su platillo favorito ahora era el más odiado?, todo por el embarazo. —_

— _No es nada, papá. Viajar me quita el apetito, eso es todo. — El nerviosismo se hizo presente, durante la afonía donde lo único audible era el sonido de los cubiertos, Sakura adquirió el valor necesario para confesar un enorme secreto, nunca encontraría el momento indicado, era ahora o nunca. — En realidad, mamá, papá, tengo algunas noticias que les he ocultado. — La tesitura se tornó seria. Kizashi dejó los cubiertos, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla mientras la contemplaba, Mebuki, boquiabierta esperaba escuchar algo similar como una propuesta de matrimonio, estaba preparándose para lanzar un grito de alegría y comenzar a planear la boda del año, disimuló discreción.— Ahora, como el veneno de una serpiente tengo que escupirlo; Estoy embarazada.—_

 _El apetito desapareció por completo. La expresión de Mebuki pasó de felicidad a impresión, en cambio, Kizashi, se mantenía estoico. El silencio hacia más insoportable el ambiente, Sakura aguardaba por su veredicto. Luego de unos minutos, su madre evidentemente furiosa fue la primera en hablar:_

— _De verdad no puedo creerlo.— La mujer se puso de pie, llevando una mano hasta la frente y otra a la cintura.— Te otorgamos toda la información necesaria para que no sucediera esto, inclusive, como doctora, debías tener en mente los métodos de protección. ¿Quién es el padre?— Preguntó, limitándose de alzar la voz y llamar la atención de la servidumbre. —_

— _¿Eso importa?— cuestionó en respuesta, alzando ambas cejas y cerrando los ojos al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la mesa. —_

— _¡Por supuesto que importa, Sakura! ¡El también es responsable y debe acatar sus obligaciones!— Mebuki comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada, desprendía enojo por los poros. Trataba de idear un plan para evitar los comentarios de las personas, el honor de su hija debía permanecer intacto y como madre chapada a la antigua, con una mente cerrada, una idea poco original llego a su mente. — ¿Es tu novio? Nunca lo mencionaste. —_

— _Mamá, en verdad no importa si él o yo mantenemos una relación. Tengo un plan.—Sakura trataba de mantenerse estoica, esperaba esa reacción por parte de su madre, pero se mantendría firme al dichoso "plan" trazado durante esos seis meses.—_

— _¿Qué clase de plan, Sakura?— El desdén era palpable en las palabras de su madre. —_

— _Bueno, tratare de continuar con la universidad, no quiero tomar un semestre libre pero si debo hacerlo, lo hare. Al finalizar mis estudios, encontrare trabajo en algún hospital, ahorrare un poco para mantener al bebé y pagar mi especialidad, además, invertiré mis ahorros en un departamento pequeño. — Todo sonaba tan sencillo cuando lo decía, ignoraba por completo el ajetreo de la escuela, sumándole a esto la atención que demandaba un bebé, Sakura creía que podría mantener todo bajo control, en un equilibrio perfecto. —_

— _No, Sakura. Vas a buscar a ese chico y ambos se casaran. Tú te dedicaras a tu hijo y tu padre puede darte trabajo en la empresa. — Kizashi guardaba silencio, observaba todo con cautela, aun no era el momento para hablar, no encontraba la manera de ordenar sus sentimientos y mucho menos las palabras. —_

— _¡No voy a casarme! ¡Puedo hacerme cargo de este bebé yo sola!— Sakura explotó. Pronto, la disputa daría como resultado el repudio total de su madre. —_

— _¡¿Qué van a decir los demás?! Ni siquiera quieres estar con el padre. — Mebuki restregó una mano contra su rostro. — Sakura, vas a casarte con ese chico quieras o no. Los dos son responsables, ya son lo suficientemente mayores para hacerse cargo de sus errores. —_

— _Mi bebé no es un error, mamá. — Determinada, se puso de pie. — Reitero, no voy a casarme, no necesito de un hombre para hacerme cargo de mi hijo, seré madre soltera, puedo hacerlo. Si ustedes no están dispuestos a formar parte de la vida de mi bebé, lo aceptare, tomare mis cosas y buscare la manera de salir adelante. —_

— _¡¿En que estabas pensando?!— Exclamó Mebuki exasperada. — ¡Me siento decepcionada!— Añadió, como si sus palabras no fueran lo suficientemente hirientes. —_

— _Mebuki, guarda silencio. — Kizashi intervino. — Vas a seguir con tu plan, Sakura. No dejaremos de ayudarte. — Dijo su padre, resguardando ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón. —_

— _Kizashi, por esa razón es una niña malcriada, siempre recompensas sus errores. —_

— _Mebuki, he dicho que guardaras silencio. — Él, alzó la voz, contemplando y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Sakura. — En un futuro te arrepentirás de tus palabras, porque, a pesar de todo, ese bebé va a ser lo mejor de nuestras vidas. Las circunstancias no son las adecuadas pero de igual forma, vamos a amarlo ¿no es así?— Mebuki, cabizbaja acató la orden de su esposo, mientras tanto, Sakura estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por su padre pero en su mirada podía contemplar un atisbo de decepción._

 _A final de cuentas, Kizashi tuvo razón, Sarada sería lo mejor de sus vidas._

: : : : : : : :

Luego del gran susto provocado por el accidente, Sarada mejoraba poco a poco con las terapias. Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel fatídico suceso, dos largos meses donde Sakura y Sasuke estaban dispuestos a parecer una familia por el bien de su hija.

La relación entre los dos yacía en términos amigables. Durante ese lapso el tiempo para conocerse mejor era mayor. Sasuke se empeñaba en asistir a cada una de las terapias de Sarada, dejando un momento el trabajo para enfocarse completamente en su hija, en cuanto a Sakura, debía estar en revisión constante por las lesiones, por ende, la peli-rosa opto por tomarse un descanso y dedicarse por completo a la pequeña. Si bien sabían, Sarada estuvo fuera de la escuela unas cuantas semanas a causa de su condición, afortunadamente, Boruto y otros compañeros se encargaron de ponerla al corriente con las clases, por lo tanto, no habría inconveniente.

En cuanto a sus padres. Los dos parecían estar más relajados en compañía el uno del otro, constantemente charlaban durante horas, de vez en cuando bromeaban y reían juntos, lo que despertaba una ínfima esperanza en Sarada, quien anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas verlos como una pareja.

Por un momento, en la mente de la peli-rosa no había lugar para Neji. Sasuke opacaba plenamente todo lo relacionado con su prometido. Lo que suscitaba un conflicto terrible entre su cabeza y sentimientos. Tenía una relación estable con el castaño. Él, siempre fue respetuoso y cariñoso tanto con ella como con Sarada, era un buen partido; Guapo, inteligente y exitoso. Además, Neji era lo más cercano que tendría su hija a formar una familia, los dos estaban a punto de casarse, pronto llegaría el momento de comenzar una vida a lado de un nuevo hombre, construir un hogar. Neji era esa seguridad de que nada podría faltarle en la vida, el suponía la estabilidad.

Respecto a Sasuke, la atracción era mutua, el deseo no había muerto después de tanto tiempo, además los dos tenían una hija e inevitablemente eso creaba un lazo inquebrantable entre los dos. El azabache era distinto en todos los aspectos, él ejercía cierta presión, cuando estaba cerca todo su mundo se estremecía. Nuevamente se sentía como aquella chica de veinte años en esa fiesta, cualquier contacto tanto físico como visual generaba en ella una serie de sensaciones irreconocibles, y si lo tachaba así era porque con Neji no sentía nada similar.

Mientras Sarada llevaba a cabo la última de sus terapias, Sasuke y Sakura aguardaban pacientes en una sala aparte. Últimamente la cercanía de ellos no incomodaba, al contrario, podían ser ellos mismos cuando estaban en compañía el uno con el otro.

—Sakura, yo…quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió en el restaurant. Me comporte como un idiota respecto…—

— ¿Al tema de la custodia? Está bien, lo comprendo. — Una ínfima sonrisa apareció en los labios de la peli-rosa. En su rostro ya no era visible las heridas del accidente, últimamente, con el tiempo libre, se empeñaba a lucir hermosa, dedicándose más a su imagen, algo que nunca llego a importarle hasta ahora que debía ver a Sasuke diariamente. —

—Ser un padre presente y de tiempo completo es realmente importante para mí. Quiero hacer que esto funcione entre tu, Neji y yo. — Replicó Sasuke. Por un momento Sakura olvidó el tercer componente de la ecuación, el hecho de que el pelinegro lo mencionara debía significarse algo enorme, tomando en cuenta su oposición desde el comienzo. —

—Bueno, aun no es momento de involucrar a los abogados ¿cierto?— Sakura contemplo parcamente el suelo, sus manos yacían entrelazadas, de repente el celular comenzó a sonar, disculpándose con Sasuke, la llamada debía ser atendida. Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar la voz, pronto una visita importante llegaría al hospital y el pelinegro no podía estar ahí. Tan rápido como finalizo la llamada, retorno a su asiento. — Sasuke, tienes que irte ahora. —

Consternado, el aludido no lograba comprender el abrupto cambio de actitud por parte de la peli-rosa, hace unos minutos charlaban con tranquilidad, ahora le pedía que abandonara la sala lo antes posible.

— ¿Por qué?— La seriedad en su tono de voz helo la sangre de la oji-verde. Necesitaba una buena razón para marcharse, de lo contrario permanecería ahí hasta el final de la terapia. —

—Mis padres vienen en camino. — Dijo Sakura, evitando alzar la voz. Estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para entrar en detalles. Sasuke era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprenderlo. Mebuki y Kizashi desconocían que él era el dichoso padre de Sarada. — Y no puedes quedarte. Todo esto derivara en un drama sin fin. —

—Lo imagino, también me mantuviste oculto ante ellos. — Llevo ambas manos al pantalón, avizorando con parsimonia a la peli-rosa. — ¿No crees que es momento de presentarme con ellos?—

— ¡No!— Se apresuró a responder. — No, veras, mis padres saben que hubo un hombre para el proceso. Cuando les di la noticia te omití por completo. Mi madre deseaba a toda costa que me casara contigo, es algo prehistórico pero si llegan a encontrarte aquí todo será un desastre. — Sus fanales esmeraldas detonaban total desesperación. Mebuki y Kizashi eran parte de la mentira que Sakura mantuvo durante doce largos años. — Por favor, Sasuke-kun, prometo compensarlo. —

—Hmp. — Bufó Sasuke, oteando rápidamente el reloj de pulsera. Pronto tendría que estar en la oficina. Dejaría atrás los reproches y evitaría toda una discusión innecesaria. — Debo partir al trabajo. —

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun, de verdad lo lamento. Sé que quieres pasar tiempo con Sarada pero todo esto ha sido difícil para mí también. Yo soy la que lleva el resultado de mis errores. — Él, asintió. Pronto, emitieron una despedida cordial. Sasuke regresaría a la oficina y Sakura trataría de lidiar con sus padres.

Tan pronto como el pelinegro abandonó la habitación, los Haruno no demoraron en hacer acto de presencia, llevando consigo un par de regalos, todos destinados a Sarada. Sakura los recibió con alegría, explicándoles desde el inicio todo el altercado, excluyendo a Sasuke de todo el relato. Cuando Sarada salió, la decepción fue todo lo legible en su rostro, esperaba con todo su ser encontrar a su padre. Inmediatamente, la inteligente pelinegra entendió la situación, limitándose a recibir los abrazos, besos y regalos que sus abuelos tenían preparados para ella.

Eventualmente, partieron a un restaurante cercano. Todos estaban hambrientos y debían ponerse a la idea. Un mes completo en un crucero por Europa dejaba en los turistas historias memorables. Sakura y Sarada escucharon los relatos por parte de la abuela, Mebuki se encargaba de contarles todo a lujo de detalle, manteniendo entretenida a su pequeña y única nieta.

Sakura sentía la mirada acusadora y penetrante de su hija, rememorando el día en que anunció su embarazo, los sentimientos no eran diferentes, al contrario, después de doce años era momento en que Uchiha Sasuke saliera a la luz, así que, inminentemente, sin poder esconder más aquel secreto que había resguardado por doce años y que gracias a una foto salió a luz, la peli-rosa interrumpió la magnífica charla sobre Europa, desviándola a un drama digno de telenovela.

—Mamá, papá, tengo algo importante que decirles. — Mebuki y Kizashi se congelaron en sus asientos, dirigiendo toda la atención hacia su hija. —

—Sakura ¿estas embarazada?— Preguntó su madre, quien estaba un poco trastocada, escuchar a su hija decir "algo importante que decirles" significaba que estaba resguardando algo desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo.—

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, mamá. — Replicó un tanto ofendida. Neji y ella prácticamente estaban evitando añadir un nuevo miembro a la familia, por lo tanto, la idea era errada y muy lejana. —

—Deberías hacerlo, Sakura. Tienes treinta y dos años, tu reloj biológico dejara de funcionar dentro de poco tiempo, además, Sarada necesita un hermanito ¿no es así, cariño?— Una mueca de terror asoló la faz de la pelinegra, así como una de fastidio la de su madre. —

—Mamá, estoy tratando de decir algo importante y no me permites hablar. — Sakura estaba perdiendo los estribos. — Es respecto al padre de Sarada. — La niña sonrió ínfimamente al ver el rostro de sus abuelos, quienes parecían comprender poco. — Sarada llevara su apellido de ahora en adelante, hace poco volvimos a reencontrarnos y formara parte de la vida de mi hija, como debió ser desde un inicio. —

—Ese patán, por fin es lo suficientemente hombre para dar la cara. No puedes permitirlo, Sakura. Estuvo alejado doce años de la vida de tu hija. — Mebuki habría continuado con los improperios hacia Sasuke, afortunadamente, la peli-rosa lo detuvo. —

—No, mamá, no es ningún patán, la culpa es mía. Él y yo no manteníamos una relación, solamente fue una noche y fue mi idea. Prácticamente no tiene la culpa de nada, está en todo su derecho de formar parte de la vida de Sarada. — Sakura hablaba con determinación, era momento de extraer el veneno y escupirlo. La idea de que Sasuke estuviera con ella y con Sarada, manteniéndolo oculto ante los ojos de sus padres era difícil de soportar, por ende, le parecía adecuado que supieran toda la verdad para llevar una relación tranquila. —

—Haruno Sakura… ¿Quién es ese hombre?— La escenario era una viva representación de un deja va, la misma pregunta fue hecha por Mebuki años atrás, Sarada también estaba presente, solo que escuchando la disputa desde el vientre. —

—Uchiha Sasuke. —

Su madre contuvo un grito, alcanzó el abanico resguardado en su bolso y bebió por completo el contenido en la copa. Era mucha información para procesar, demasiado por comprender.

—Vaya, el hijo de Uchiha Fugaku. — Mascullo su padre, no tan impresionado como Mebuki. Kizashi examinó los rasgos de Sarada. A pesar de compartir cierto parecido con su hija, el gen dominante era el Uchiha. — Ahora que lo dices, Sarada tiene parecido con ellos. — Ambas asintieron.

Tal como Sakura lo esperaba, su padre era más comprensivo. Siempre podría encontrar apoyo con él.

— ¿Lo conoces?— Mebuki era más melodramática. —

—Por supuesto. — Asintió Kizashi. — Fugaku es arquitecto, su hijo mayor, Hitachi, es un ingeniero civil y Sasuke también es arquitecto, uno muy éxito por cierto. Conocimos a sus padres en una cena de gala, incluso charlaste con Mikoto. —

—Sasuke y yo coincidimos en la universidad, luego en una fiesta. Después de esa noche no volvimos a vernos, fue mi decisión, hui de él. Ahora es parte de nuestras vidas y espero que puedan aceptarlo, sobre todo tú, mamá. — Sakura se quitaba un peso de encima, ahora era capaz de andar libremente, sin presiones o temores. —

—Espero que no sea una distracción para ti, me tranquiliza saber que tus planes de boda siguen en pie y no te dejaras llevar por un impulso adolescente. — Dijo Mebuki, sosegando las ideas y retomando la compostura. —

—Mamá, lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo, nunca tuvo un comienzo. Fue una relación sin pies ni cabeza. Ahora, los dos tomamos nuestros caminos. — Las palabras no solamente fueron duras para Sarada, muy en el fondo, quebrantaron todos los sueños e ilusiones de la peli-rosa, algo dentro de ella se rompió.

: : : : : : : :

Como un pasatiempo difícil de olvidar y dejar, Sasuke se acercó a una de las ventanas de su oficina. Del primer cajón de su escritorio sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Con parsimonia, deshizo el nudo de la corbata, doblándola y resguardándola en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, también desabotono la parte superior de la camisa, dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello. Llevó el cigarrillo hasta sus labios, donde lo aprisionó y mantuvo hasta sentir el humo recorriendo parte de su sistema respiratorio.

— ¿Bebiendo y fumando mientras trabajas?— Karin irrumpió en la oficina, sosteniendo con ambas manos una serie de folders amarillos, los mismos que se encargó de colocar en el escritorio del azabache. — ¿Sucede algo malo?—

—No. — Sasuke expulsó el humo, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta finalizar el cigarrillo. —

—Sasuke, te conozco, solamente fumas cuando estas estresado. Puedes confiar en mí, ¿es sobre Sakura?— Karin había tomado con madurez su rompimiento, los dos mantenían una relación laboral importante por ende, dejarlo a su suerte dejaría entrever el dolor y despecho, así que, decidió mantener una postura estoica y permanecer a su lado, como compañera y amiga.—

—En parte. — Exhaló con fuerza, restregando una mano contra su rostro. Indispuesto a charlar, tomó uno de los folders, analizando su contenido. — ¿Son los últimos contratos?— Preguntó. —

—Sí, los revise y no encontré anomalías, todo está bajo control. — Karin se tomó la libertad de caminar hasta la mesita de madera, donde Sasuke mantenía una reserva de whisky puro y dos vasos de cristal. Vertió la cantidad prudente de líquido y al retornar, entrego la bebida al pelinegro, resguardando la suya entre sus manos. El azabache bebió el contenido de golpe, una anomalía, Sasuke no era un fanático al alcohol, sobre todo a los efectos que traía consigo un momento de adormecimiento por uno de resaca eterna. — Reitero, algo sucede ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —

Sasuke guardo silencio, avizorándola desde el otro lado del escritorio. Permitió que un suspiro prisionero escapara con fuerza desde lo hondo de su pecho, revolvió los mechones azabaches y colocó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

—A veces te puedo leer el pensamiento, Sasuke. Sobre todo cuando pones esa mirada tan rara.— La pelirroja bebió lentamente el licor, conocía el fuerte sabor del whisky puro, algo que no era parcialmente agradable, por lo tanto, mientras la charla se amenizaba entre bebidas, optaba por ingerirlas tranquilamente.—

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?— Preguntó en respuesta. — No sé de qué hablas. — Sasuke podía ser reticente. Albergaba pensamientos y sentimientos solamente para él, mantenía su vida alejada del trabajo, constantemente trataba de ignorar los problemas. Con la llegada de Sarada y Sakura su equilibrio mental y emocional estaba al borde del colapso, había tanto por procesar en tan poco tiempo, la llegada de aquella mujer que estuvo buscando durante varios años lo tenía un tanto desconcertado. Muy en el fondo, los sentimientos que creía dormidos despertaban cuando estaba con ella, olvidándose un momento del mundo e imaginando la ínfima posibilidad de formar una familia, claro, todo eso se destruía al pensar en el compromiso de la peli-rosa. Durante doce largos años muchas cosas sucedieron en sus vidas, claro ejemplo de ello era Sarada. Trataba de enfocarse simplemente en su hija, ella necesitaría toda su atención, debía aprender a llevar una vida a lado de Sakura y su futuro marido, todo para evitar conflictos, claro estaba que no podría superarlo, no porque no pudiese hacerlo, sino, porque no quería.

—Ella siempre estuvo presente entre nosotros. — Dijo Karin, refiriéndose a la relación fallida entre los dos. — Independientemente de nuestros problemas, nunca fuiste mío por completo, había una parte de ti que estaba con Sakura. —

Las palabras trastocaron al Uchiha. La historia era complicada, Karin había llegado como una bella y joven practicante. Los intentos por llamar su atención dieron frutos, ignorando el simple hecho de que su jefe apenas había desistido con una búsqueda atenuante. Luego de algunas citas la relación llego a otro nivel. A pesar de ser pareja, la pelirroja siempre estuvo enfocada en su carrera, separando su relación con Sasuke del trabajo, concentrándose y preparándose cuando se le pedía una intervención, rápidamente la chica se ganó un puesto privilegiado en la empresa. Diversos problemas y diferencias fueron deteriorando la relación entre los dos, llegó el rompimiento eventualmente, dejando todo en buenos términos.

—Karin…yo…— Las disculpas no bastaban de nada y rememorar los malos momentos solo abría las heridas ya cicatrizadas. —

—No es al punto que quiero llegar, no estoy reprochándote nada. Simplemente te conozco y sé que tú y Sakura no saldrán limpios de todo esto. Van a liarse. — Karin lo dijo con seguridad, estaba al tanto de una de las facetas del pelinegro y daba por hecho que la relación entre él y la madre de su hija no se basaría solamente en saludos cordiales, charlas amigables y salidas sanas. Eran seres humanos, tarde o temprano sucumbirían a los deseos de la carne, aquellos que aún estaban presentes y que poco a poco tomaban fuerza. —

: : : : : : : :

Insegura, atisbo el vestido desde diversos ángulos. Un blanco inmaculado cubría su cuerpo en un corte perfectamente confeccionado para su pequeña complexión. Algunos detalles resaltaban sus atributos. Aun recordaba con firmeza cuando vio la pieza en el aparador, rápidamente quedo cautivada por la belleza y no dudo en medirlo y pedir el mismo modelo para la boda. La ilusión de aquel día no se acercaba ni un poco a lo que sentía en ese momento. Tal vez se trataba de los nervios, tenía tanto por planear que el tiempo se le pasaría rápidamente. Cuando estaba sometida a la presión, el encanto desaparecía para ella, quizá la boda ya no parecía tan atractiva como lo pensaba.

— ¿Quiere que hagamos más ajustes?— Preguntó amablemente la diseñadora, alzando el pecho por el orgullo de su majestuosa obra de arte. — Luce encantadora. —

—Gracias. — Una sonrisa forzada apareció en los labios de la peli-rosa. — ¿Podría ajustarle el busto?— La mujer asintió, atendiendo a las exigencias de la cliente. Dicho esto, abandono el probador, otorgándole nuevamente privacidad a la joven madre para colocar su ropa normal. Al estar en su piel habitual, Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos a la sala principal, escuchando atentamente las indicaciones y modificaciones hechas al vestido.

—Realizaremos una última prueba dos semanas antes del evento, y enviaremos a su casa el vestido. — Sakura asintió. — La pieza de su hija estará lista el mismo día que la suya. —

Sus fanales se posaron sobre una pieza sin igual. Encantada e imaginándose utilizando aquel sencillo pero bello vestido encamino sus pasos hacia él, acariciando la tela con parsimonia. Trataba de figurar cuando tendría la oportunidad de utilizarlo, tal vez en alguna de las tantas cenas que tendría que acudir con Neji cuando estuvieran casados, en ipso facto aquella idea se disipo, recordando la invitación de Izumi a la boda. Tomó el celular del bolso, enviando un mensaje al azabache confirmando su asistencia y la de Sarada.

— ¿Le gusta?— Preguntó la modista en voz baja, sonriendo ampliamente. —

—Es hermoso. — Mascullo, admirando la fina tela. —

— ¿Quiere probárselo?— Sakura asintió firmemente. — Muy bien. — La peli-rosa se adentró nuevamente en el probador y al colocarse el vestido, sonrió de oreja a oreja por el resultado. La tela y forma se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo, parecía estar hecho a la medida. —Luce precioso. — Dijo la chica maravillada. —

—Creo que tendrás que darme una tarjeta de cliente frecuente. Me lo llevo. —

: : : : : . : :

Delineaba sus labios con un color carmín, trataba de seguir perfectamente la forma de corazón y rellenar cada espacio. Colocó un par de hermosos pendientes largos, uno de los tantos regalos de su padre, esparció un poco de perfume detrás de las orejas y entre las muñecas, estaba dando los últimos toques a su atuendo.

Sarada esperaba, poco paciente, ella no poseía esa virtud una faceta heredada por su padre. Utilizaba un vestido color "manzana", con un solo hombro en encaje y un pequeño tirante sosteniéndose del otro, su cintura estaba enmarcada por un listón y el resto de la tela caía libremente hasta cubrir sus pies. Los mechones azabaches estaban atados en un hermoso peinado. Ella estaba lista para deslumbrar.

Sakura apareció en la sala, colocándose los zapatos con una mano y sosteniendo una bolsa de mano con la otra. La pelinegra, anonadada y casi boquiabierta atisbo a su madre con orgullo y emoción.

La peli-rosa había hecho una acertada elección con el vestido: caída fluida, perchero calada con láser, aire vintage respondiendo a las reglas de seducción actuales. La tela, satén de seda especialmente teñido cuyo color era el resultado de tres colores, la espalda desnuda y la intensidad del verde esmeralda derivaban en un look hipnótico y perdidamente sexy. El propósito de Sakura utilizando tal prenda era impresionar a Sasuke.

— ¿Y bien?— Preguntó insegura, extendiendo los brazos y dando una vuelta para otorgar una vista a trecientos sesenta grados. —

—Luces bellísima, mamá. — Sarada estaba más que encantada. Debía impresionar a su padre y con aquel aspecto lograría más que eso. —

—Bien, es hora de irnos. — Espetó la peli-rosa, resguardando en el bolso materiales indispensables de maquillaje, llaves y dinero.

La boda de Izumi e Itachi se celebraría en la casa de campo de la familia Uchiha. Con más de quinientos invitados era necesario ubicarlos a todos en un espacio amplio para llevar a cabo la ceremonia y la recepción en el mismo lugar.

Los invitados estaban reunidos en una zona específica del jardín, plenamente decorada con flores de temporada y luces cayendo de un toldo improvisado de madera. El arco nupcial yacía atiborrado de diversas flores con distintas formas y colores, destacando de la decoración. Sakura tomo asiento en un lugar alejado de la atención, envidando a Sarada a tomar su lugar en la fila de las damas de honor.

Sasuke e Itachi aguardaban pacientemente. Lucían trajes similares, con la ínfima diferencia del moño que utilizaba el Uchiha mayor. Rápidamente, al percatar la presencia de su hija, comenzó a buscar a Sakura con la mirada.

—Vamos, se un poco más discreto. — Susurro Itachi, acomodándole la corbata y sonriendo de forma burlona. — Ella está aquí, luce preciosa en ese vestido verde. — Sasuke bufó en desaprobación. Trataba de ser lo suficientemente discreto para disimular la búsqueda de la peli-rosa. —

Todos tomaron asiento al escuchar la música que anunciaba la llegada de la novia. Itachi se irguió, esperando con ansias la llegada de su futura esposa al altar. Del brazo de su madre arribaba Izumi, utilizando un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco, con un escote en forma de corazón y un corte princesa. Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, era inevitable ocultar la emoción que la invadía en esos momentos. Inmediatamente acaparó las miradas, en especial la de Itachi, quien parecía contener las lágrimas al verla tan bella, dirigiéndose especialmente a él.

Al estar con su prometido, el pelinegro mayor susurro algo, arrebatándole una sonrisa aún más enorme que la anterior. Rápidamente, el hombre bajo el arco dio inicio a la ceremonia con un cordial saludo.

—Queridos amigos y familiares, hoy estamos reunidos aquí para ser testigos y celebrar la unión de Itachi e Izumi en matrimonio. En los años que han estado juntos, su amor y entendimiento creció y maduró, ahora han decidido vivir sus vidas como marido y mujer. —

Los novios eran la viva imagen de la felicidad. Izumi e Itachi se conocieron desde pequeños, asistieron al mismo colegio. Claramente el niño no estaba interesada en su compañera, no hasta que llegó la adolescencia y con ella el furor de las hormonas y el primer amor. Izumi era más que su prometida, ella era su mejor amiga, alguien en quien podía confiar. Dichoso fue el día en el que después de trece años de relación optaron por dar el gran paso.

—El verdadero matrimonio es más que unir lazos entre dos personas. Es la unión de dos corazones. Vive en el amor que se tiene el uno al otro y nunca envejece, revive con la alegría de cada nuevo día. Ustedes, serán capaces de superar obstáculos, confiar el uno en el otro, reír, disfrutar la vida juntos y compartir los momentos de paz y tranquilidad cuando el día termine. Son bendecidos con una vida llena de felicidad y un hogar con calidez y entendimiento. —

De reojo, Sakura avizoro a Sasuke a lo lejos. Acostumbrada a verlo en galardonado con lujosos trajes, esa tarde el azabache tenía un aspecto diferente, más atractivo. Rápidamente retornó su vista al frente cuando los irises negros del Uchiha menor se posaron sobre ella, sonrojada, evitaba cruzar miradas, de vez en cuando sus ojos coaccionaban en un choque intermitente, siendo interrumpido por alguno de los dos.

— ¿Itachi, aceptas a Izumi para que sea tu compañera en la vida, apoyarla y respetarla, compartir sus éxitos y fracasos, para cuidar de ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, para nutrir y para crecer en todas las estaciones de su vida juntos?—

—Yo Itachi, te acepto a ti Izumi, como mi compañera, mi esposa. Prometo cuidar de ti, honrarte. Prometo estar ahí para ti y resguardar tu amor como el regalo más precioso en mi vida. Siempre estaré contigo en los momentos de tristeza y alegría. — Respondió el aludido con voz fuerte. En primera fila, Mikoto secaba algunas lágrimas que no demoraron en desbordarse por la emoción. —

De la misma manera en que se dirigió a Itachi, las mismas palabras fueron recitadas para la novia. Ella, sonrió, asintiendo primeramente con un gesto.

—Sí, acepto. — Replicó extasiada. — En presencia de nuestra familia y amigos, me ofrezco solemnemente en ser tu fiel compañera en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos tiempos, en la alegría como en la tristeza. Prometo amarte incondicionalmente, apoyarte en tus logros, hónrate y respetarte, reír contigo, llorar contigo, y permanecer juntos en esta vida que compartiremos. — Ambos colocaron los anillos en el lugar indicado, sellando así la promesa de amor eterna.

Algunas mujeres sollozaron de alegría, inclusive, Sakura se encontró a si misma derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Las bodas siempre la ponían un poco sentimental, recordaba firmemente como se tendió a llorar cuando Ino dio el gran paso, al inicio culpaba a las hormonas recién alborotadas por el parto cuando en realidad estaba plenamente feliz por su compañera de vida.

—Puede besar a la novia. — Itachi no demoró en seguir las indicaciones del juez, depositando un tierno pero efusivo beso que fue bien correspondido. — Damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de presentarles por primera vez al señor y señora Uchiha. —

Los aplausos fueron acompañamiento de la música, el fotógrafo capturaba con su lente cada momento, por fin, Itachi e Izumi eran marido y mujer. Luego de la ceremonia, la pareja indicó el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, mientras tanto, ellos acudirían a tomarse unas cuantas fotos. Cada uno de los invitados siguió el sendero trazado, mientras tanto, Sakura realizaba una llamada.

— ¿Neji?— Preguntó en voz baja. —

—Sakura. — Replicó en forma de saludo. — ¿Sucede algo?—

—No, no, en realidad llamaba sobre nuestro asunto de la cena. — Los dos habían acordado días atrás mantener acudir a cenar a su restaurant favorito, eventualmente terminarían la velada en los brazos del otro, claro estaba que eso no sería posible con la parte fundamental de cita en una boda. —

—Oh, lo lamento, lo olvide por completo. — Confesó Neji al otro lado de la línea. — Aun estoy en la oficina, esto de la firma de la nueva empresa es un dolor en el trasero. — Sakura sonrió levemente. — ¿Podemos dejarlo para después?—

—Por supuesto, lamento interrumpirte. Trata de descansar ¿sí? No te esfuerces demasiado. — Ella mordió su labio inferior al avizorar a Sasuke y Sarada aproximarse. —

—Está bien, de verdad lo lamento, Sakura, voy a compensarlo. — Un silencio se hizo presente en la conversación. — Hasta pronto, Sakura, te amo. —

—Yo también. — Susurró, finalizando la llamada y resguardando el celular en el bolso.

—Sakura. — Dijo Sasuke, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos y su actitud fría y reservada como siempre. —

—Sasuke. — Respondió ella, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Sarada oteaba a ambos extasiada, evitaba lanzar un grito de emoción al ver a sus padres ahí reunidos, dedicándose miradas tímidas y traviesas como dos adolescentes. —

— ¿Verdad que mamá luce hermosa?— Un sonrojo coloreo las mejillas del azabache, quien oculto sus irises negros al cerrar los ojos. Carraspeo un poco antes de responder. —

—Hmp. — Aquello era un rotundo "si". Sakura no pudo contener la sonrisa bobalicona, esa faceta le recordaba al Sasuke de aquella velada inolvidable. —

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la recepción? Itachi e Izumi no tardaran en llegar. — Las dos mujeres de su vida asintieron, caminando con parsimonia por el sendero, mientras Sarada se adelantaba, sus padres tenían un tema pendiente que tratar. — ¿Hablaste con tus padres?— Sakura asintió. —

—Están de acuerdo. Mi madre hizo un drama cuando plantee la situación. Ella es esa clase de personas que les importa la opinión de los demás, creo que nunca perdonara nuestra poco convencía historia. —

—Tal vez. — Mascullo el Uchiha. El sol estaba ocultándose, dando paso a lo noche con una entrada digna; el cielo se teñía de diversos pigmentos, las primeras estrellas deslumbraban en lo más alto del firmamento. —Debemos enfocarnos en el presente, por nuestra hija. —

Dicho esto Sasuke y Sakura no volvieron a cruzar palabra durante la fiesta, como padrino, debía encargarse que ciertos asuntos estuvieran bajo control, además, con tantos Uchiha presentes se encontraba de un lado a otro, manteniendo charlas con familiares, algunas se dirigían a su vida privada otras a los negocios, en fin, los temas de conversación giraban en torno a su éxito.

Sarada paseaba de un lado a otro con su abuela. Mikoto la presentaba como la hija de Sasuke, todos se sorprendían al escuchar la noticia pero corroboraban tal hecho con la niña y la madre ahí presente. La madre de Sasuke había inventado una historia alejada a la realidad pero que mantenía el drama alejado.

Exhausto, Sasuke tomo asiento a lado de la peli-rosa, ofreciéndole un compa de champagne. Ella acepto gustosa, acercándose más al azabache, quien tenía ánimos de hablar, tal vez el alcohol estaba haciendo presente sus mágicos efectos, con cada persona que entablaba una conversación bebía un poco.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que imagine. — Dijo cerca de su oído, el volumen de la música era elevado, orillando a los invitados a alzar la voz cuando deseaban hablar. Sasuke no era de esa clase de personas, por lo tanto, le parecía adecuado acercarse de cuando en cuando a la peli-rosa. — Estas causando sensación entre mi familia. — Dio un elegante trago a la copa, mirando de reojo a la peli-rosa. —

— ¿Yo? No entiendo porque debería ser tema de conversación. — Los labios de la peli-rosa pasaron cerca de su mejilla. —

—Tal vez por el hecho de que tenemos una hija. Recuerda que fuiste la primera mujer en mi vida. — Sasuke bebió de golpe el vino espumoso, indicándole al mesero con un gesto que le llevara otra copa. —

— ¿Estas ebrio?— Cuestionó Sakura, apartando la copa destinada al azabache. —

—Un poco. — Respondió, enfatizando su estado con los dedos. Sakura contuvo una carcajada, era divertido ver al inmaculado y siempre perfecto Uchiha Sasuke en tal estado. Dos personas arribaron a la mesa, inmediatamente, ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Sasuke, que gusto verte. — Dijo el hombre regordete, estrechando su mano con la del aludido. A su lado se encontraba una exuberante mujer visiblemente más joven, la chica se aferraba al brazo de su acompañante, sonriéndole descaradamente al pelinegro, casi devorándolo con la mirada. —

—Tío, nunca imagine verlo en una boda. —

—Es la boda de tu hermano, los peces gordos de la familia están casándose, no podía perdérmelo por nada del mundo, mira que Itachi es un aventurero, treinta y siete años y ha formalizado la relación, eso es ser valiente.— Dijo, lanzando una carcajada, acompañada de otra más tenue y femenina. Sasuke sonrió forzosamente, bebiendo un poco de la copa antes abandonada en la mesa. — ¿Y quién es esta bella mujer? ¿Acaso ha sucumbido a los efectos del amor?— El hombre deposito un beso en la mano de la peli-rosa. —

—Ella es Sakura, la madre de mi hija. — El azabache se tomó la libertad de rodear la cintura de la aludida con una mano, apegándola a su cuerpo, ella, no hizo nada para detenerlo, su tacto no la incomodaba en lo absoluto. —

—Vaya, vaya, sí que te adelantaste, Sasuke. Debo decir que es hermosa, eres un afortunado, muchacho. — A lo lejos, otra familia del Uchiha captó la atención de su tío, obligándolo a despedirse y retirarse hacia donde era solicitado.

El contacto físico se rompió cuando Sasuke fue llamado para dar el discurso de la noche, los novios, al igual que el pelinegro menor, no tenían tiempo de sentarse a disfrutar, estaban absorto agradeciendo por la presencia y charlando de cuando en cuando.

Sakura tomó asiento junto a Sarada, la niña abrazo a su madre por la cintura, recostando la cabeza contra su pecho. Los padres de Sasuke dieron un discurso, luego la madre de Izumi y por consiguiente los novios, el azabache era el indicado para cerrar con broche de oro la verborrea y permitirle a la pareja abrir la pista de baile. Tomando en cuenta el estado de ebriedad, aquello sería un tanto divertido de admirar.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Para los que no me conocen yo soy Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi. Principalmente quiero agradecer a las damas de honor y a todos los que dedicaron unas cuantas palabras a los recién casados. Creo que el mayor reconocimiento se lo llevan las damas de honor, hicieron un trabajo brillante al asegurarse que Izumi fuera en contra de su sentido común y decidero caminar al altar. — Todos entonaron una carcajada, incluyendo la novia. —

— ¿Acaso papá esta ebrio?— Preguntó Sarada un tanto consternada. Era nuevo para ella ver al pelinegro en tal estado. —

—Un poco. — Sentencio Sakura, imitando la indicación de Sasuke, ella sonrió, retornando la atención al discurso de su padre. —

—Antes de humillar a mi hermano, creo que todos coincidiremos con el hecho de que Izumi luce radiante esta noche ¿verdad?— Los aplausos nuevamente aparecieron, provocando que el rostro de la novia emulara el color de un tomate. — Itachi, debo reconocer que lo has hecho extremadamente bien. Encontraste a una chica hermosa, inteligente, encantadora, divertida y por supuesto, amable. En cambio tú, Izumi, bueno, encontraste a Itachi.— Sasuke arrebataba carcajadas de los espectadores, era un amo de la oratoria, su trabajo demandaba esa faceta para vender cada uno de sus proyectos, esta vez, el alcohol facilitaba la tarea.— Tornando esto un punto serio, Itachi, compartimos grandes momentos y estoy seguro que continuaremos con esto en un futuro. Has sido un excelente hermano y ha sido un gran honor para mí ser tu padrino. Quiero desearle éxito a los dos, en verdad estoy contento por ambos. Espero que tengan un largo y feliz futuro juntos. — Itachi agradeció desde lejos con un gesto, entrelazando su mano con la de Izumi, quien era bien recibida en la familia. — Ahora, tengo el inmenso placer de invitarlos a levantar sus copas y brindar por el señor y señora Uchiha, por Itachi e Izumi. — Tal como lo dijo, los invitados alzaron las copas, brindando por el bienestar de los novios. — Gracias, disfruten el resto de la velada. —

Sasuke retornó a la mesa mientras los amigos y familiares se encargaban de acompañar a los novios en su primer baile. El fotógrafo estaba cerca y al ver a los tres reunidos, no perdió la oportunidad de captar el momento.

— ¿Una foto?— Preguntó entusiasmado, mostrándoles la cámara y tomando la posición adecuada para captar un buen ángulo. —

— ¿Por qué no?— Replicó Sasuke.

Sakura y Sasuke se colocaron uno a lado del otro, la peli-rosa posó ambas manos en los hombros de Sarada mientras al azabache se mantenía estoico, contemplando la cámara. Sakura y Sarada sondarían ampliamente, en cambio, Sasuke, solo demostraba una ínfima sonrisa. Inmediatamente el fotógrafo capto el momento, anunciándoles a los tres que la foto quedó de maravilla en la primera toma.

La música sonaba a todo volumen, incitando al contertulio a unirse a los novios en una balada romántica.

Sasuke, presa fácil y naufragando en los frutos del vino, dilucido en acercarse a su hermosa acompañante, estiró la mano y desviando la mirada a otro punto fijo en el suelo, recitó las palabras mágicas.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— El tacto no era una característica destacable en el azabache, es más, ni siquiera estaba presente, decía las cosas sin andar por las ramas, era directo y de vez en cuando, por su franqueza, adquirió una serie de enemigos, corazones rotos y ofensas hacia su persona e inclusive hacia su familia.—

—Por supuesto. — Contoneándose de felicidad, Sakura accedió, caminando del brazo con Sasuke hasta la pista de baile. Directamente, el pelinegro situó una mano sobre su estrecha cintura, enmarcada por la forma del vestido, mientras la otra se entrelazaba con la libre de ella. Los primeros pasos fueron algo torpes, estaban fuera de práctica y ninguno de los dos era reconocido como un buen bailarín, poco importo su desgraciada destreza en una de las artes.

De fondo una hermosa mujer se encargaba de animar la velada, la temática romántica estaba en el aire y con ello, la canción que resonaba en un fluido francés animaba a las personas a trasladarse a esa ciudad destinada al amor. Sakura y Sasuke no podían dejar de mirarse, se atraían como un imán en un campo magnético, la cercanía de sus rostros era irrisoria, estaban tan cerca que podían percatarse de la respiración del uno y el otro.

—Luces hermosa. — Los labios del azabache rozaron intencionalmente el lóbulo de su oreja, pasando en ipso facto por su mejilla y retornando de la misma forma a su faz, solamente para apreciar la expresión plasmada sobre su rostro. —

—Debe ser el alcohol que está haciendo ver cosas que en realidad no son. — Recitó con voz melodiosa, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

—En lo absoluto. — Firme con el halago, no desistiría en sus intentos por obtener algo más de la peli-rosa. Neji Hyuga podía irse a la mierda, él tenía un lazo más firme y fuerte con Sakura, poco importaba si su prometido terminaba con el corazón destrozado, las señales de la peli-rosa eran más claras que el agua, ella también lo deseaba pero en su interior se llevaba a cabo un debate entre lo correcto, lo ético y moral y las tentaciones. —

—Mierda, tengo tantas ganas de volver a besarte. — Confesó inmediatamente. Sakura se quedó de una pieza, en realidad nunca escucho a Sasuke maldecir o ser tan directo con sus sentimientos. Sentía como era atacada de diversos flancos, era débil ante las tentaciones y el padre de su hija, quien era endemoniadamente atractivo, suponía una incitación a despojarse de la moral y ceder a los deseos carnales.—

—Creo que es hora de regresar a casa. — Dijo Sakura, evitando futuras confrontaciones con su prometido. Neji aún estaba presente, pronto ella se convertiría en su esposa y estaba faltándole al respeto con el sencillo hecho de estar con Sasuke.

: : : : : : : :

Hastiado de las situaciones recientes, Neji se auto confino a la incomodad de la oficina. Pasaba horas absorto en problemas inverosímiles, el trato más reciente demandaba toda su atención, tomándolo como el motivo perfecto para exiliarse y refugiarse en los brazos del papeleo interminable y evitar un roce explosivo con su prometida.

Desde la aparición repentina de Sasuke en sus vidas, Neji evitaba tocar tan delicado tema. Poco o nada sabía de la relación que mantuvo la peli-rosa con el heredero Uchiha y en realidad, deseaba mantener esa versión donde el sexo era la intervención necesaria para procrear a Sarada. Los detalles debían ser enterrados en la memoria de ambos.

Consiente de la inminente boda, resguardaba los problemas absolutamente para él. Su familia no veía con buenos ojos la relación, Sakura tenía una hija fuera del matrimonio, con otro hombre, no pertenecería de lleno a la familia Hyuga. Pronto otros conflictos suscitarían de las cenizas, el anhelaba tener hijos con la mujer que tanto decía amar, en reiteradas ocasiones, planteo la posibilidad de iniciar lo antes posible, ella se negó rotundamente, pidiéndole aguardar hasta estar unidos en santo matrimonio, por el bien de ellos dos y sobre todo de Sarada.

Realmente amaba a la niña en un sentido paternal, velaba por su bienestar, festejaba sus triunfos y estaba ahí para ayudarle a superar las derrotas, asiria a los cumpleaños, logros y demás, siempre llevaba un regalo consigo, un simple chocolate o una ostentosa bicicleta. Él fue ese padre hasta que el azabache apareció, entendía que nunca podría comprar el cariño de la niña, la sangre unía a esos dos más allá de los lazos que un apellido forjaba.

Lanzó un bufido atiborrado de frustración, restregó la mano contra su rostro y desabotono la parte superior de la camisa. Pasaban ya de las doce de la madrugada y la oficina estaba vacía desde las ocho de la noche, todos regresaban a casa a descansar y él estaba tratando de poner una pauta entre las inseguridades, necesitaba enfocarse plenamente en el fututo y fructífero contrato.

Un andar elegante atrajo la atención del castaño; frente a él, aparecía su mejor amiga y socia, utilizando un ajustado vestido negro, enmarcando las curvas femeninas y poseyendo un aire de rectitud implacable. Su rostro reflejaba la alegría y parsimonia general: una faz con forma de corazón, dulce y confiada, ojos intensos color marrón, nariz fina, boca pequeña y labios delgados constituían la efigie de la tranquilidad. Sus facciones eran perfectamente enmarcadas por el flequillo recto, permitiendo caer dos mechones en los lados para reafirmar el perfil. Ese día llevaba atado su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando al descubierto el cuello blanquecino y los hombros pequeños. Llevaba consigo un folder amarillo, situándolo con delicadeza sobre el escritorio de su jefe. Neji siguió cada uno de los movimientos, esperando a escuchar la melodiosa voz de la fémina.

Los dos se conocían desde la secundaria elemental, pronta, optaron por reunirse en la universidad, enfocándose en el campo de los negocios. Cuando Neji obtuvo la herencia, necesitaba de una mente maestra a su lado, pronto recordó a su gran amiga y no dudo en contactarla para traerla consigo a la empresa. Los dos compaginaron, compartían ideas y poco a poco la relación fue más allá de lo laboral, retomando esa amistad desgastada por los años.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, alojando las manos sobre la superficie de madera y acercándose con recato al castaño.

— ¿Tengo permitido partir a casa?— Cuestionó, atrapando los ojos aperlados de su jefe. —

—Lo lamento, no deseaba retenerte aquí. — Replicó Neji apenado, su egoísmo se veía reflejado en los trabajadores, pronto recibiría una demanda laboral si no se encargaba de separar los problemas personales del deber. —

—No te preocupes, no tengo a nadie esperando en casa, además, termine el informe de las acciones en la bolsa, fue difícil encontrar las estadísticas de hace dos años. — Masculló, sobando su cuello con una mano, estaba exhausta y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un merecido descanso. — Tú también deberías considerar ir a casa, me pregunto qué es lo que te seduce de esta oficina para evitar pasar tiempo con tu prometida. —

Neji guardó silencio, hablar de Sakura no era apetecible, con el sencillo hecho de mencionarla su piel se erizaba, otro contratiempo que debía solerse antes de la boda.

— ¿Discutieron?— Preguntó curiosa. Neji negó con la cabeza, precisaba mantener una charla con la castaña. Un punto de vista femenino, a parte del de su prima y el de Sakura, le parecía adecuado. Hinata se pondría a lado de la peli-rosa, defendiéndola a capa y espada, lo que sus oídos deseaban escuchar era una opinión objetiva, y Tenten era la persona predilecta para hacerlo. —

— ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en otro lugar?— Sugirió Neji. El papeleo solo funcionaria como una distracción, nada mejor que acudir al bar predilecto y beber un poco en compañía de la castaña. Los dos abandonaron las instalaciones en ipso facto, Tenten ofreció gustosa tomar el papel de conductor "designado", su amigo necesitaría más del alcohol. Unos cuantos minutos, algunas luces en rojo y señalamientos de transito los dirigieron de inmediato al pub con ambientación irlandesa.

La mujer estación el auto a unas cuadras, dirigiéndose con Neji al establecimiento. Se situaron en la barra, donde el bar tender atendería sus pedidos inmediatamente. El Hyuga terminó por encantarse por una cerveza local mientras tanto, Tenten, poseedora de un paladar exigente, ordenó un Martini seco.

Con las bebidas frente a ellos, ambos comenzaron a charlar sobre los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Tenten relató un poco sobre su última relación fallida, sacando del pecho esa presión que mantenía desde hace tres meses que su ultimo novio opto por abandonar el apartamento y continuar una vida lejos de ella.

En cuanto a Neji, faltarían bebidas para terminar esa charla. Finalizada la cerveza, el hombre pidió un whisky doble, un licor tan fuerte que adormecería sus sentidos al ingerirlo, estaba fuera de practica con el tema del alcohol, el sexo y otras cosas en las que prefería no entrar en detalles.

—El padre de Sarada apareció. — Amargamente dio un pequeño sorbo, enfocando los irises perla en la variedad de botellas frente a la barra. — Sakura ha pasado demasiado tiempo con ese engreído. No puedo evitar sentirme molesto. — Tenten le dedico una mirada de compasión al mismo tiempo que una mano pequeña se posaba sobre su brazo bien moldeado por el ejercicio.— Creo que no debería sentirme así pero estoy realmente enojado con Sakura y con Sasuke.— El escozor en la garganta solo fue apaciguado por el whisky, con una simple seña, pidió al mesero repetir la bebida.—

— ¿Ella y Sasuke fueron novios?— Tenten indagaba en las heridas y no con el ánimo de tornarlas aún más dolorosas, su propósito era otorgar un consejo pero no podía hacerlo con poca información. —

—No lo sé y no quiero saberlo. Me basta la idea de que ambos estuvieron juntos y tienen una hija.— La sed amarga de Neji parecía implacable, llevaba dos tragos seguidos de licor por lo tanto, decidió pagar por la botella completa.—

—Él debe formar parte de su pasado, no tienes por qué sentirte inseguro, los dos están a punto de casarse. — Dijo la castaña, acercando sus labios al contenedor de cristal, siendo más recatada al beber que su acompañante. —

—Últimamente los dos nos hemos evitado, es mutuo. Hoy tenía planeado llevarla a cenar a ese lujoso restaurante donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, rápidamente lo cancele al ver las demandas de la empresa. Eso no es todo, antes estar juntos liberaba nuestra tensión, desde los últimos meses se ha negado a hacer el amor e inclusive a depositar un ínfimo beso. — Los pasos en la azotea eran audibles. Neji no podía andar tranquilo por la vida cuando el amor platónico de su prometida amenazaba la relación. —

—Neji, un pájaro posado en un árbol nunca tiene miedo de que la rama se rompa, porque su confianza no está en la rama sino en sus propias alas. — El aludido comprendió a la perfección aquella analogía, tal vez, sus palabras eran nada más que la razón. Estaba volviéndose paranoico, Sakura no sería capaz de hacer algo que dañara la relación ¿cierto?— La confianza. — Un suspiro abandono su pecho. — Creo que es lo primordial en una relación. Tanto con uno mismo, en lo que se siente y en lo que se hace. Como en la otra persona. —

Después de media botella de Whisky, Neji tenía la certeza que estaba demasiado ebrio, afortunadamente su perspicaz amiga estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Su automóvil se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la oficina y Tenten, gustosa, lo llevaría hasta su casa.

—Vayamos a tu casa. — Ordenó la chica, pasando el brazo de Neji por sus hombros y realizando un esfuerzo sobre humano para no terminar tendida en el suelo junto con su amigo, caminar con el peso del castaño era imposible cuando utilizaba unos tacones de catorce centímetros. Afortunadamente arribaron al automóvil sano y salvo. Tenten aseguró al copiloto y al estar dentro del coche no demoro en arrancar.

Neji contemplaba ido el panorama exterior. La cabeza le daba vueltas, todos sus sentidos estaban adormecidos por el licor. Agredía internamente de tener a Tenten a su lado, realmente era magnifica, era una lástima que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Removió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿de dónde había aparecido ese pensamiento en torno a su amiga?, definitivamente el alcohol lo hacía pensar estupideces, estaba borracho y en cuanto su cuerpo entrara en contacto con la cama se hundiría en un profundo sueño.

—Olvide las llaves en la oficina. — Sonrió como un idiota al pensar en tal estupidez. Las llaves de la casa yacían resguardadas en el primer cajón del escritorio, antes de salir, se aseguró de llevar consigo dinero y nada más. Tenten contuvo una carcajada, era imposible regresar a la oficina a las tres de la madrugada, seria todo una travesía persuadir al guardia para dejarla ingresar, sobre todo cuando Neji estaba cayéndose a causa del alcohol.

La mujer cambio de dirección inmediatamente. Llevaría a Neji al apartamento. Ahí podría vigilarlo toda la noche, el sofá situado en el estudio era lo suficientemente cómodo para él.

Descendieron del automóvil, obviamente el castaño tambaleándose pero cooperando con su amiga. No era tan liviano, por ende, un paso en falso y la chica se vería obligada a sacar una incapacidad para recuperarse de futuras contusiones provocadas por la caída. Al entrar al pequeño apartamento, Tenten se le hizo del incomodo calzado, contoneándose hasta la cocina, donde prepararía un café bien cargado para su socio.

Neji estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la castaña regresó, sosteniendo una taza humeante, acercó la porcelana hasta sus labios, obligándolo a beber un poco.

—Apaciguara los efectos. — Susurró. Neji la miraba intensamente, sus ojos color perla, vidrioso por la borrachera, se aferraban a ella como un niño a su juguete más preciado. Tenten dejó la taza sobre la mesita de cristal, era momento de descansar.

—No puedo quedarme con la duda. — Mascullo Neji. Los labios del castaño se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos, otorgando un beso que distaba de lo puritano. Rápidamente ella correspondió, su corazón latía rápidamente, había esperado por ese momento durante años. Alejándose obligatoriamente para recomponer la respiración, el hombre aprisiono el rostro de la chica, sosteniendo con firmeza aquella mirada atiborrada de sentimientos.— No pasara nada que tu no quieras.— Susurro Neji, incapaz de contenerse. La puerta estaba abierta para pasar de una relación laboral. Inconsciente por la calentura del momento, Sakura desapareció de sus pensamientos.

Un beso dio fue la luz verde para un intercambio demandante. Los dos estaban a punto de entrar a un pozo del cual no había retorno.

: : : : : : : :

Durante el trayecto a casa, Sasuke y Sakura hablaron de temas triviales. Ella se ofreció a manejar el lujoso deportivo del pelinegro, tomando en cuenta su situación y el último altercado, prefería ahorrar una fatídica historia, poniendo manos al volante y dirigiéndose a su hogar. Una hora de camino bastó para disminuir el alcohol en la sangre del Uchiha, así mismo, Sarada yacía recostada en el asiento trasero, profundamente dormida.

La peli-rosa aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento designado para los habitantes del lujoso edificio. Pronto, Sasuke descendió, tomando a Sarada entre sus brazos. Cuando la niña era más pequeña, su madre podía cargarla con facilidad y caminar hasta el apartamento, ahora, con doce años cumplidos, era imposible sostenerla unos cuantos segundos, afortunadamente su padre estaba ahí, llevándola hasta la habitación y arropándola.

Sakura agradeció plenamente tal gesto, los zapatos estaban matándola y estaba cansada por todo el embrollo de la fiesta. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la cocina, donde vertió agua en un vaso y lo bebió de golpe, ignorando la presencia de Sasuke, quien se encargaba de contemplar aquella espalda desnuda con parsimonia. Ella viró sobre sus tobillos, encontrándose de lleno la mirada penetrante y descarada del Uchiha. Sonrió nerviosa, desde la confesión en la pista de baile, evitaba quedarse a solas con el hombre, no por miedo sino por recato.

—Gracias por ayudarme. — Pasó olímpicamente del pelinegro, caminando hasta la sala. — Ojala fuera sencillo cargarla como cuando tenía seis años. — Acaricio su nuca, evidentemente nerviosa. —

—Hmp. — Replicó, desanudando la corbata. Lentamente fue acercándose a ella, con cautela, como un depredador a su presa. Intentó no perderse en ese mar esmeralda que proyectaban sus ojos y sin pedir permiso, posó sus labios contra los de la peli-rosa, acariciando su mejilla. Sakura no refuto, hundiendo sus manos en la mata de mechones azabaches, mientras sus labios se movían a los mismos compas, anhelaba más. Aquella unión era suave y tierna, tal como ambos lo recordaban.

—Espera. — Rogó Sakura, con ojos expresivos evitando encontrarse con los del pelinegro. — Estoy confundida. — Sentencio. Sus frentes se unieron, mientras la punta de sus narices se rozaba. Sasuke la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, no la dejaría escapar no tan rápido, mantenía los ojos cerrados, embriagándose por ese olor único que desprendía la piel de la peli-rosa. —

—Debes dejar de pensar tanto. — Dijo el, aproximándola más a su cuerpo y atrapando sus labios, sentenciando las palabras al sepulcral silencio. Inmediatamente se fusionaron, los latidos de ambos corazones eran rápidos, el miedo, la excitación, el nerviosismo, la lujuria, todo era una lluvia de emociones. Las manos de Sasuke recorrían su espalda desnuda, un minuto más y no sería capaz de detenerse, no en ese punto. Sakura era un estupefaciente, mejor que cualquier licor, mejor que cualquier droga, mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Aún era devoto a ella, su presencia nunca lo abandonó durante doce largos años y aquello, otorgaba la ínfima posibilidad de retomar lo que dejaron aquella noche, de formar una familia.

Ella interrumpió, no podía fallarle a Neji de tal manera, no era adecuado y nunca podría perdonárselo. La proximidad entre ellos generó tensión, pronto, las manos del azabache retornaron a los bolsillos del pantalón. Sakura llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, mordiendo su labio inferior, percatándose del sabor de Sasuke aun palpable entre sus labios.

—Esto está mal. — Inicio con voz quebradiza. — Yo estoy comprometida, pronto voy a casarme. — Impaciente, con la culpa instalada en su pecho, Sakura ahora mantenía un debate mayor. —

—Por favor, no digas que fue un error. — Sasuke no soportaría escucharla excusarse con tales palabras sin sentido cuando entregó una parte de ella en aquel beso. —

—No lo fue, en realidad simplemente fue un beso, uno muy bueno. — Dijo ella, admitiendo que pocas veces en su vida recibió tales muestras de afecto. — Pero eso no resta mi compromiso con Neji. Lo nuestro no funcionaria, Sasuke, sino estuvimos juntos fue por una gran razón y debemos respetarla. — Sakura comenzaba a alterarse, sentía como era juzgada tanto por su prometido como por el azabache. —

—Sakura. — Murmuro el Uchiha, tratando de tener esa autoflagelación a su persona. Entendía los argumentos de la peli-rosa, había sido estúpido creer que una acción así finalizaría con una relación de dos años, dirigida inminentemente al altar. — Lo entiendo. —

—De verdad lo lamento, Sasuke-kun pero yo no soy buena para ti. — Con todo el dolor en su corazón, emitió la sentencia. Era mejor alejarlo ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para desprenderse.— Estas aquí para formar parte de la vida de Sarada y yo me interpondré entre ustedes dos.— Caminó hasta la puerta, indicándole a Sasuke que era momento de partir. Él, comprendió, abandonado el apartamento sin decir nada. —

Sakura cerró la puerta, apegando su cuerpo contra la superficie y resbalando hasta el suelo. Maldijo a Sasuke, era el único al que no podía olvidar.

— ¿Eres el único al que de verdad estaba esperando?— Se preguntó a sí misma. — ¿O solo estoy soñando otra vez?— Abrazó ambas piernas, llevándolas hasta su pecho. Los besos la dejaron sin aliento y sin fuerzas para levantarse, lo único que abandonaron en ella fue una serie de cuestionamientos que no podría responderse. — Algunos sueños son mejores cuando terminan. — Sonrió amargamente, tal como lo dijo hace doce años, "como la mordedura de una serpiente, debía extraer el veneno".

¿Qué pasaría si estaba equivocada?

 **Continuara**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **ACLARACIONES**

Espero que de verdad hayan leído por completo el apartado de Neji. Sera fundamental en los próximos capítulos jeje. Era esencial añadir ese enorme argumento.

Si Neji tuvo algo que ver con Tenten ¿Por qué Sakura no podría hacer lo mismo? Quiero pedir un poco de discreción en este punto, puede parecer inadecuado, poco moral y anti-ético pero es un recurso necesario, va atado a la trama, ya lo verán.

Dos canciones funcionaron para tener inspiración, la del baile: **Carla Bruni - Quelqu'un m'a dit** y para el momento del beso: **Phantogram- "When I'm Small",** por si gustan escucharlas o si ya lo han hecho anteriormente jeje.

Hubo un poco de OCC pero todos cambiamos cuando bebemos alcohol ¿no?

No enfatice mucho con el tema de la boda porque estoy resguardando ciertos elementos :D aun así, Itachi e Izumi continuaran apareciendo.

¡Regresé! ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo?, estoy cayendo en la cuenta que la historia está desarrollándose rápidamente, espero que continúe así y no quedarme estancada.

Como siempre, gracias totales por el constante apoyo. Reitero, no imagine que el fic tendría tal aceptación, sobre todo por la escritura amateur, varias chicas tienen trazado su camino en FF y espero –algún día- formar parte de eso. Con su ayuda ha sido sencillo desarrollar este proyecto, en verdad, mil gracias de todo corazón.

¡Se vienen cosas enormes! Creo que con este capítulo prepare el camino para lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos, debo decir que son muuuuy buenos.

 **Yume no Kaze** **, ¡** es un placer leerte de nuevo! Oh espero que eso de los accidentes no sea de forma presente, es extraño cuando sucede algo así. La reacción de Sakura respecto al capítulo, es la impotencia de no poder hacer nada o no querer hacer nada por temor a perder algo. Sasuke empleo el papel de ser un soporte, un pilar y mantenerse tranquilo. La familia Uchiha y Haruno tendrán protagonismo en varios capítulos, es la primera vez que trabajo con tantos personajes en conjunto jaja. Bueno, Neji ha tenido un "desliz" y Sakura no se quedó atrás, ¿eso los afectara? Jeje. Me encanta que coincidamos en eso del SasuSaku, creo que ha sido la más real y a la cual, se le presto más atención desde el inicio, literalmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ahora que me has dicho que escribes, no dudare en leer uno de tus fics ¿alguna recomendación personal? :D Me ayudara a entretenerme en las noches de insomnio jeje ¡Saludos mi estimada Yume no Kaze ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **erikaeri** **,** Hola, hola :D Espero que te encuentres de maravilla El accidente fue un elemento sorpresa para añadirle drama, ciertamente, Sasuke y Sakura se volvieron cercanos después de eso. Así es, Sasuke nunca desistió y eso lo veremos con el paso de la historia: D jeje no comas ansias mi querida erikaeri, aún deben pasar algunas cosas entre Neji y Sakura, lo que sucedió en este capítulo, solo está preparando el camino para lo que vendrá. Digamos que Neji se siente un tanto inseguro y molesto, está actuando de forma infantil pero llegara el momento de solucionar esa actitud. Mikoto es otra fiel fan del SasuSaku jeje, tranquila, el siguiente capítulo veras lo que hare con ella: D Ojala que este beso haya sido mejor que el beso en la frente ;) corrijo, espero que todo el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡Gracias por leer y comentar erikaeri! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 **Nekatniss** , como siempre, es un placer leerte . Aún estoy tratando de encontrar diversas tramas y por supuesto, aprendiendo un poco de cómo escribir esta clase de one-shots jeje, espero subir el primero pronto. Wow, bueno, Sarada está sana y salva y sus padres han iniciado la tercera guerra mundial. No sabes cómo me hace feliz leer eso, en verdad, te aprecio mucho Nekatniss, has estado presente desde el inicio y siempre apoyándome. Esta vez recurrí al OCC pero todo se justifica por el alcohol. Ha sido un placer leerte, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 **Hiyoko-sama** **,** ¡Hola! :D ¡Espero que te encuentres bien!

Me dijiste que amaste el beso del capítulo anterior… ¿Qué te pareció este? Y no solo fue uno, sino ¡DOS BESOS!

Digamos que Sakura tiene mala suerte, su mejor amiga y Sasuke tienen "suerte de perro", vaya ironía jaja :v

Ojala este capítulo tampoco haya sido aburrido, estuve escribiéndolo durante toda una semana y derivo en más de diez mil palabras jeje. Sakura comienza a unirse a la familia Uchiha, toda una mafia. Me agradan los hashtags #TeamSarada y #TeamSasukeGo son más que geniales UyU7, Neji se volvió loco, creo que con lo que ha hecho van a suceder muchas pero muchas cosas entre los dos. ¡Mil gracias por leer y dejar un hermoso revise! ¡Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3! ¡Saludos y un muy pero muy fuerte abrazo!

ALEXAOLMOS5016, me alegra leerte de nuevo, espero no decepcionarte con el rumbo de la historia. El capítul están llenos de emociones. Neji y Sakura han puesto en duda la relación, Sasuke está dispuesto a estar con Sakura y Sarada. Las familias tendrán un papel fundamental en ciertos capítulos :D respecto al capítulo de hoy, atamos ciertos cabos y desatamos otros cuantos, realmente, espero de todo corazon que permanezcas aquí. Jeje sobre estudiar medicina, bueno, ese es mi plan pero no ingrese a la universidad, veré si puedo hacerlo en Julio :D, en serio muchísimas gracias por leer, espero tengas un excelente día, tarde o noche, dependiendo a qué hora lo estés leyendo ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 **DULCECITO311** **,** ¡Hola una vez más! ¡Siempre es un gusto leerte! :D Hubo mucho drama desde la última vez, evidentemente Sasuke y Sakura sienten algo, es mutuo pero nuestra protagonista esta en ese debate moral sobre dejar a Neji o realmente casarse, eso lo plasmare en cuanto antes, por qué la abordan todas estas dudas, en cuanto a Sasuke, el solo quiere estar con su familia, y sin dejar el pasado atrás, espera llegar al corazon de Sakura y Sarada, ella se mantiene firme a las convicciones y estará dispuesta a hacer de todo para unirlos. Neji comenzó un affaire con Tenten y Sakura correspondió los besos de Sasuke…jeje todo está más claro que el agua. ¡Saludos DULCECITO311, espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

 **wittzy92** **,** ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gusta ser directa jaja

¿Quieres un "bolillo" para el susto? Jeje así es, el accidente (Independientemente que fue un poco cruel y malévolo) derivo en cosas un tanto positivas, ¡Sakura conoció a los Uchiha! Es poco convencional todo esto jaja, creo que de ahora en adelante disfrutaras el sufrimiento de Neji jeje después de lo que hizo. Solamente soy sincera, el verdadero romanticismo, los corazones y nubes aun no están por llegar :v No me mates, cuando llegue ese momento será inolvidable jeje, menos mal que estabas preparada para leer tanto y ojala hayas hecho lo mismo con este capítulo, ¡Hasta pronto wittzy92! ¡Un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia, nos leemos pronto!

 **tatutu** **,** jeje, de haber estado en otro lugar, tendrían un duelo con espadas y música, afortunadamente no se mataron el uno al otro y los dos siguen vivitos y coleando, odiándose pero están vivos :3 Prepárate, vendrán más momentos SasuSaku jeje ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!

 **SabakuNoSakura** **,** No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que este drama te guste y no este cansándote, espero no hacer tediosa la historia jeje puedo asegurarte que así será, cuando se enamoren, todo será hermoso. Espero la actualización haya sido de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 **DannaCardona** **,** y debo decir que yo adoro que esta historia haya captado tu atención :D 3 El triángulo amoroso se complicara un poco a partir de todo lo que sucedió en este capítulo :D ¡Espero continuar leyéndote! ¡Saludos! ¡Ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! ñ.ñ

 **Akemi Ayuzawa** **,** un placer leerte de nuevo :D ojala este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. El accidente fue un tanto cruel pero sirvió para unir tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura, tanto que en este tuvieron dos besos y charlas un tanto intensas :D ¡Saludos Akemi Ayuzawa! ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar! :*

 **97** **,** ¡Hola! ¡Espero te encuentres de maravilla! :D

Muchísimas gracias por el review y sobre todo por leer, espero continúes hasta el final de la historia ¡Ojala la continuación también haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Saludos! :D

 **Anttomercury** **,** ¡Hej querida amiga!, disculpas aceptadas 3 todos tenemos otras cosas que hacer, es entendible jeje. Esta vez, me asegure de no coordinarnos en subir capitulo y dejar review, eso fue como una brujería.

Mucinas gracias por todo Anto, no sé, me intriga saber cómo es que mis alucinaciones captaron tu atención, y no solo una de ellas, sino casi todas :D quiero saber cómo te topaste con mis fics jeje, hago lo que puedo escribiendo, soy amateur, como diría mi difunto esposo "Soy mala en lo que hago y por eso me siento bendecida" jeje es más que gratificante saber que hay personas apoyándote en esto que solo es un hobbies y sobre todo, que han estado observando tu desarrollo, mil gracias por soportarme :D

Como llegue a plantearlo, la historia desde el inicio, no fue plantear que un embarazo es un error. Lo he vivido de cerca (aun no experimento eso de ser mamá) pero es cierto que algunos planes se complican y ya no comienzas a ver solo por ti, sino por otra personita. Po circunstancia algunos son planeados otros no lo somos, nada más nos tomamos la libertad de querer llegar al mundo, y de igual forma el cariño y amor están ahí presentes.

Los flashback serán el pan de cada día jeje, me pareció adecuado plasmar todo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, no será la primera ni última vez, él la quiere y creo que en este capítulo lo deje plasmado más claro que el agua. De verdad, espero que los siguientes conflictos no se tornen atenuantes, estoy tratando de balancear la historia. Gracias por defenderme y sobre todo, entender el punto de esto.

No, por extraña ocasión Karin no será una perra dispuesta a arruinar la relación. Al contrario, mi perspectiva cambio en el Guiden, ella tendrá gran participación en esto: D Sobre la pareja de Sakura, nunca lo vi de esa manera, claro que son igual de interesantes que el resto, solo creo que sería un tanto complejo compaginarlos ¿no crees? : 3

Neji y Sakura han sido infieles, Sakura llego a primera base y Neji al "Home run" jeje ahora veremos cómo los dos cargan con lo que cometieron y ver cómo se va desarrollando la relación.

Respecto al lemon, esto ira independientemente de la historia, creo que, he aprendió a utilizar más elementos que el sexo, no digo que no sean buenos los fics con este tema, pero cuando es constante, cansa. Así que, me limitare a hacer ciertas situaciones sutiles y enfatizar en sentimientos: D

Siempre es un gusto leerte, fueron muchos Posdata pero todos bien escritos: 3 me hiciste recordar la película "Posdata te amo" y me puse a llorar incontrolablemente. ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Love you! ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Un fuerte abrazo desde la distancia! :D

 **YazminP38260503** **,** No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que este fic fue de tu agrado ¡Mil gracias por leer YazminP38260503! ¡Saludos!

 **Sin más, yo paso a despedirme, en verdad, espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, siempre están escritos con todo el amor y dedicación que tengo 3**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ¡Cuídense!**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 _Ser madre soltera había resultado más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Conforme los meses pasaban y Sarada crecía, era complicado para Sakura prestar atención tanto a sus deberes como estudiante así como a los deberes maternales._

 _Poca o nula ayuda recibía de su madre. Mebuki Haruno no era ese prototipo de abuela que no quería despegarse de su nieto, tejía y preparaba la comida, ni siquiera se había enfocado por completo en la crianza de su propia hija, Sarada no era una expresión._

 _De verdad se esforzaba en cubrir todas las demandas y necesidades de su hija. Era prácticamente inimaginable alejarse de ella. Sarada cubría toda su atención y al saber esto, también la demandaba a base de llantos y berrinches. No deseaba alejarse de su madre, era algo normal pero no para la exhausta Haruno._

 _Trataba de concentrarse, estaba a punto de presentar un importante examen que le abriría la puerta a más oportunidades. El tiempo de clases era reducido y también sus horas de estudio. Sus compañeros estaban conscientes de su nueva situación y trataban de ayudarla en lo posible pero existían cosas que no podían hacer por ella como los exámenes._

 _Los gorgoteos de Sarada no suponían una molestia para la peli-rosa, quien yacía plenamente absorta entre las páginas de un libro de medicina avanzada, de cuando en cuando miraba a su hija de reojo, solo para asegurarse que estaba alejada de cualquier peligro. La pequeña contaba con once meses y sus ansias por conocer el mundo eran más que enormes, por ende, con una mente curiosa y cuerpo prácticamente inquieto, Sarada no podía mantenerse quieta por cinco segundos._

 _Los coloridos juguetes dejaron de parecer atractivos, con sus piernas cortas y arrastrándose con rapidez en el suelo, sus ojos color ónix se enfocaron en otra clase de objetos, como los libros que yacían cerca de ella. Tomó una de las páginas, arrancándola y estrujándola con fuerza, el semblante de Sakura cambio pero lejos de generar molestia, la peli-rosa alzó a Sarada, colocándola en la cuna. Molesta por la privación de sus descubrimientos, la niña frunció el entrecejo, lanzando un grito gutural._

— _Sarada, mamá debe estudiar. — Mascullo Sakura con toda la paciencia posible, masajeando las sienes y cerrando los ojos. — ¿Podrías hacerle ese favor? Solo cinco minutos. — Evidentemente no le tomaría cinco minutos repasar un libro de novecientas hojas, Sarada poseía una percepción del tiempo distinta a la de su madre, un segundo parecía una eternidad._

 _La joven madre retornó sus ojos a las páginas, ignorando el llanto y los gritos de la pequeña, quien aferraba sus diminutas manos a los barrotes. Poco a poco se convencía que todo sería más sencillo si Sasuke estuviera con ella. Tan rápido como apareció esa idea, Sakura la alejó. No necesitaba del pelinegro, tenía todo el poder para continuar y lo haría._

 _Era imposible concentrarse cuando los pequeños pulmones de su hija lanzaban gritos, inundando toda la habitación. Indispuesta y exasperada, se puso de pie, lanzando las cosas del escritorio e impactándolas al suelo, dejando a Sarada perpleja. La pequeña parpadeo en reiteradas ocasiones, contemplando con desconcierto a su madre. Sabía que de esa manera llamaría su atención y la tendría entre sus brazos._

— _¡Por favor Sarada! ¡Yo no pedí esto!— Gritó exasperada. Un momento de furia cegó su juicio, estaba reprochándole a su hija, lo cual, la hizo sentir patética al avizorar la faz de su hija. Sus labios formaban un puchero y en sus ojos estaba proyectado nada más y nada menos que temor. Rápidamente, tratando de remendar la herida, Sakura la tomó en brazos, soltándose a llorar. La peli-rosa dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, recargando la cabeza de Sarada sobre su pecho, pasando sus dedos por los mechones azabaches de la pequeña. — De verdad, perdóname. Tú no puedes entender esto y no es justo que me desquite contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, pedacito de cielo. — Susurró, depositando un beso sobre su frente. La pelinegra posó una pequeña mano sobre el rostro de su madre, arrebatándole una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos._

 _Pronto, ambas cayeron rendidas en una siesta vespertina. El tiempo pasó volando, cuando la peli-rosa entreabrió los ojos, el cielo estaba tiñéndose con pigmentos rojos derivándose hasta los violetas, anunciando la llegada de la noche. Contempló a Sarada de reojo, la pequeña dormía plácidamente, tendría tiempo suficiente para terminar de estudiar. Levantando las cosas y situándolas nuevamente en el escritorio, Sakura retornó a sus labores. Absorta entre las líneas con términos médicos, dejó de prestarle atención a la niña. Tendría que apresurarse a memorizar gran parte de la información plasmada entre las páginas, presentaría el examen a primera hora. No le molestaba en absoluto la idea de sacrificar horas de sueño para continuar con sus obligaciones, era justo y necesario._

 _Tan rápido como un parpadeo, un ligero golpe resonó en la habitación y por consiguiente el llanto de la pequeña. Sakura se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña Sarada que yacía en el suelo. Presa del miedo, contemplo la zona roja en su cabeza mientras revisaba con temor la cabeza de la niña, quien no dejaba de llorar en señal de dolor._

— _¿Qué está pasando?— cuestionó Mebuki alterada, apareciendo de inmediato en la habitación de la peli-rosa. —_

— _Estaba distraída estudiando, olvide colocar las almohadas para evitar esto, Sarada cayó al suelo. — Explicó Sakura titubeante, tratando de acallar a la pequeña. —_

— _¡Eres una incompetente! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!— Su madre le arrebato a Sarada de los brazos, buscando alguna señal que los dirigiera hacia el hospital. —_

— _Lo se mamá. — Replicó Sakura desesperada. —_

— _¡Pudiste pedir ayuda!— Agregó Mebuki, sosegando el llanto de su nieta. — ¡No estabas pensando! ¡Sarada podría haberse hecho daño! ¡¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza?!—_

 _Al borde de las lágrimas, Sakura oteo los ojos cristalinos de su hija. Inmediatamente la culpa recayó nuevamente sobre sus hombros, no estaba hecha para ser madre, sentía que había fallado y no solo a ella, sino también a Sarada._

— _Solo necesitaba probar que podía hacerlo yo sola, porque tengo que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Y sé que estas aquí pero aun así, hay cosas que debo hacer por mi cuenta ¿Esta bien?— Mebuki ahora debía tratar con el llanto de su hija. — Soy una madre soltera, necesitaba probar que podía hacerlo. —_

 _El llamado a la puerta en la planta baja interrumpió ese momento entre las mujeres de la familia Haruno. Una amable chica anuncio la llegada de Ino Yamanaka. Sakura secó las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos, inhalo y exhalo, tomando nuevamente a Sarada y depositando un beso sobre su frente. La pequeña gorgoteo, abrazándose al cuello de su madre._

 _Sakura recibió con alegría a su amiga, conteniendo una carcajada al ver el abultado vientre, mismo que le impedía caminar normalmente y emular el paso de los pingüinos. Ino sonrió al ver a Sarada, ofreciéndole sus brazos y esparciendo una cantidad considerada de besos sobre su rostro, después, se giró hacia su amiga, abrazándola con dificultad. La peli-rosa tomó a Sarada nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia el jardín._

 _Las dos charlaron sobre sus vidas. Ino estaba atravesando un momento difícil en su relación con Sai, el padre de su bebé y acudía a Sakura por un consejo. Ambas se convirtieron en buenas amigas, podían confiar una en la otra, porque sabían que no serían juzgadas. Sakura expuso su punto vista, era un buen chico, solamente estaba asustado al igual que Ino. Convertirse en madre era una dicha pero aun así, someterse a un cambio abrupto de vez en cuando atemorizaba a Sakura._

— _Amo a Sarada pero…— Sakura se veía incapaz de terminar con la oración. —_

— _¿Pero?— Ino alzó una ceja, acariciando el cabello de la pequeña, quien estaba rindiéndose en los brazos del mismito Morfeo._

— _A veces no sé si en verdad la amo o tengo que amarla. Y no lo sé, me asusta demasiado, creo que soy una mala persona por plantearme eso pero es tan difícil…Ino ¿Qué sucede conmigo?— cuestionó aterrada. —_

— _Sakura, tú realmente la amas. De vez en cuando amamos tanto a las personas que tenemos que hacernos insensibles, si pudiéramos sentir cuanto lo hacen nos mataría. — Aquella era una de las tantas razones filosóficas de Ino. Comprendía el terror, todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo necesario para asimilarlo. —_

 _Sakura sonrió satisfecha. Escuchar el consejo de su amiga era reconfortante._

 _Quien diría que lo mejor de su vida podría terminar con su mundo cuando se lo propusiera, pero aun así seguiría amándola._

: : : : : : : :

Acompañada de su fiel amiga, Sakura e Ino aguardaban pacientemente por el organizador de bodas. El enlace matrimonial de la peli-rosa estaba cerca y con los últimos acontecimientos descabellados tal festejo estaba delegado a segundo plano. La fiesta debía hacer honor al apellido de ambas familias, la estirpe del clan se demostraría con la unión de la oji-verde y Neji, por ende, el organizador no demoró en anunciarle por teléfono que la boda sería mejor que un cuento de hadas.

Poco entusiasmada por la idea, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que reunirse con él. Aun había muchas cosas por hacer y el tiempo se le estaba viniendo encima, por suerte, Ino estaba para ayudarla, dispuesta a realizar hasta lo inimaginable para que nada resultara mal en un día tan especial para su amiga.

Dubitativa, clavó sus fanales esmeraldas sobre el ostentoso anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, era una pieza única y hermosa, hecho a mano, incrustación de diamantes con catorce quilates de oro y zirconita. La historia decía que había pertenecido a la madre de Neji y antes de esta a su abuela, se transmitía de generación en generación y era el turno de castaño para proponerle a Sakura pasar una vida a su lado.

Suspiro al recordar el momento. Los dos habían acudido a una característica cena familiar de los Hyuga. Tan rápido como finalizaron con el primer capítulo, Neji pidió amablemente que lo acompañara hasta la pérgola atiborrada de luces que estaba alejada del bullicio y las miradas curiosas. Extrañada, asintió, imaginando que deseaba tratar un tema delicado con ella. Todas sus ideas se dispararon al verlo hincado, con la diminuta cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos temblorosas y la mirada furtiva, nunca imaginó ver a un hombre con aspecto recio como Neji tan nervioso. Gritando a los cuatro vientos una respuesta afirmativa, el corazón de Sakura latía con rapidez, había esperado ese momento durante meses, precisamente, el Hyuga eligió el día de su aniversario, tal vez para darle un toque más romántico. Con dos años de relación a la cuenta, era prudente llevarla a otro nivel, uno que solo disponía de un millón de responsabilidades.

La amable mesera se acercó a la mesa de las chicas con los pedidos en la bandeja, situándolos frente a ellas y retirándose con una amable sonrisa. Sakura bebió un corto sorbo, todos los días bebían café, era como una droga, cuando se tenía un trabajo atenuante la dependencia a la cafeína era similar a la de un drogadicto a la heroína.

—Me sorprende tu tranquilidad ante la adversidad, conociéndote deberías estar vuelta loca. — Ino terminó con el sepulcral silencio, estaba acostumbrada a ser la parlanchina de siempre, hablaba hasta por los codos. —

—Bueno, en realidad no me siento del todo emocionada. — Confesó Sakura, centrando su mirada en la mesa y trastabillando los dedos contra la taza de porcelana. —

—Wow, espera ¿Qué dices?, vas a casarte con uno de los hombres más endemoniadamente guapos de la universidad, sin contar que es millonario.— La rubia comenzó a enlistar las auténticas cualidades de Neji, estaba claro que el heredero del clan Hyuga era un gran partido, el príncipe azul el su blanco corcel.— Deberías estar emocionada, ahora podrás tirártelo cuando te venga en gana.— Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar el vocabulario tan soez con el que podía llegarse a expresar la rubia.—

—Ino. — Replicó entre dientes, suplicando discreción, su vida sexual estaba apartada del tema de la boda, pero conociendo la mente pervertida de su amiga, no era extraño que las conversaciones se tornaran de índole sexual. —

—Vamos no te des aires de castidad y pureza, tanto tu como yo sabemos que ese papel no te queda, a este punto no puede negarse nada.— Ino sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba torturar a la peli-rosa, siempre fue bastante conservadora cuando se trataba de hablar de sus vidas sexuales, sacarle información era como pedirle peras al olmo.

—Neji es bueno. Durante nuestro primer año de relación no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima, era apasionado, un excelente amante pero con el paso del tiempo, hacer el amor se transformó en una obligación.— Los cambios no pasaban desapercibidos ante los ojos de Sakura, la relación estaba desgastada por motivos en común y otros externos, nada era lo mismo de antes.— Se ha vuelto más reservado, ni siquiera ha llamado para saber cómo estoy, en verdad me confunde.— Bebió un elegante trago de café para endulzar el relato y aplacar el escozor en su garganta.— Creí que todo el embrollo de Sasuke estaba resuelto pero ha tomado una actitud un tanto infantil, creo que está harto de mí y la verdad, Ino, si así va a ser nuestro matrimonio, no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo.—

—Me parece anormal su actitud. Viniendo de Neji no tiene motivo para sentirse inseguro. — Lo que Ino desconocía era que si había un motivo y era el padre de Sarada, con el que mantuvo una serie de besos apasionados noches atrás. —

Antes de confesarle su cándido idilio con Sasuke, el organizador se adentró en el café con singular caminar, sosteniendo con fuerza los folders entre sus manos y tomando asiento con las chicas, saludando a ambas con familiaridad.

Durante horas hablaron sobre la decoración, las flores y toda la temática ventaja. Sakura trató de no colapsar al ver que la lista de invitados aumentaba a medida que pasaban los días, en total, seiscientas personas estarían ahí reunidas para presenciar el enlace nupcial, algunos eran completos desconocidos, la mayoría de ellos amigos o socios de sus padres, solo para dar una buena impresión. Neji tendría un ataque al escuchar eso.

Sakura eligió la canción para el vals y se encantó por un grupo de Jazz para tocar durante la recepción, luego ambientarían el lugar con un dj. A pesar de estar sentada ahí, escuchando los grandes planes del organizador, ni una pizca de alegría sincera se postraba en su corazón, creía que ver el progreso de los preparativos la ayudarían a retomar esa seguridad con la que acepto aquel anillo de compromiso, pero cada intento se frustraba cuando el rostro de Sasuke aparecía, su voz, su mirada, el cálido roce de sus labios…era la maldita manzana de la discordia.

Finalizados los últimos arreglos, el joven se despidió, prometiéndole mantener todo bajo control. La siguiente para de Ino y Sakura fue a la tienda predilecta de lencería. La rubia tenía en mente un plan que pocas veces fallaba. Tan rápido como estuvieron adentro se dispusieron a buscar los atuendos más atrevidos para tentar hasta el mismísimo Satanás. A duras penas, Sakura ingresó en el probador, modelándole cada atuendo a su mejor amiga.

— ¡Neji va a infartarse cuando te vea!— Exclamó Ino, contemplando largamente a su amiga, quien utilizaba un bello baby doll con tela casi transparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Por medidas de higiene, estaba estrictamente prohibido medirse la parte baja, sobre todo cuando se trataba de tangas como la que sostenía Sakura en ese momento.

Satisfechas con los productos, se dispusieron a pagar cada uno de ellos. Para finalizar la mañana, optaron por sentarse a desayunar apropiadamente. El tema más importante era Neji, Sakura aun necesitaba un consejo para mantenerlo atento, revivir la llama de la pasión.

—Dile adiós a la rutina, frentona. Sorpréndelo lo lencería sexy, envíale mensajes atrevidos, alguna foto, con eso, seguro abandona la oficina ahora mismo. —

—Suenas como una revista cutre para amas de casa desesperadas. — Bromeó Sakura. Las dos lanzaron una carcajada, su relación era así, tan liviana y sencilla. Rápidamente la sonrisa desapareció y Sakura adquirió un aspecto serio, recio, era momento de confesarse o no podría cargas más con la pena. — Ino…Sasuke y yo nos besamos. — Estrujó los ojos, esperando el grito de la aludida y una reprimenda. —

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?!— Los parpados de la rubia revelaron la belleza de sus ojos. —

—No me hagas repetirlo, por favor. — Rogó. — Como lo escuchaste. Todo sucedió muy rápido, después de la boda de su hermano nos acompañó a casa. Sarada se quedó dormida en el asiento trasero y Sasuke la llevo hasta su habitación, antes de despedirnos pasó, sus labios estaban sobre los míos y no pude contenerme. Fue un beso, uno muy bueno por cierto. Aun así, no puedo presentarme ante Neji, me siento culpable. — Su voz se escuchaba tan quebradiza como un cristal, estaba suplicando por vía que la sacara de su suplicio.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. — Ino parpadeo en reiteradas ocasiones, aun se encontraba asimilando la noticia. — Planteemos esto… ¿Amas Neji?—

—Por supuesto que lo amo pero cuando estoy con Sasuke me siento tan…distinta. — Sakura realizo un mohín con las manos. — No lo sé, es confuso. —

—No veo una razón que te salve de esta. Sakura, no se te ocurra contarle a Neji. Aun tienes tiempo para cambiar de idea ¿está bien?— La peli-rosa asintió. —

—Creo que todo se debe a la soledad. No lo he visto y he pasado más tiempo con Sasuke. Todo se solucionara hoy. — Dijo segura. —

: : : : : : : :

Neji trataba con todas las fuerzas humanamente posibles olvidarse de aquella noche apasionada con su socia. Las imágenes llegaban de repente, algo extraño por el alcohol que recorría sus venas en esos momentos. Había algo en Tenten que lo volvía loco, tal vez era su forma de ser o de pensar, lo cierto era que no podía sacarla de su mente por más que intentara.

Abatido, retorno la mirilla a los documentos. Estaba comprometido y la fecha de la boda se acercaba, debía enfocarse en eso, además, necesitaba cargar con la culpa de haberle fallado a Sakura de tal forma, su prometida aguardaba por el cuándo se divertía con otra mujer, eso era un poco aberrante, un golpe bajo.

La presencia de Tenten lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ella le sonrió con calidez, depositando otra serie de folders amarillos. Sus ojos aperlados atraparon su expresión, lucía hermosa esa tarde, tal como las otras. La relación entre los dos había cambiado, algo esperado, no podían andar por la vida tan tranquilos después de lo acontecido en el departamento de la castaña.

— ¿Aun pensando en eso?— Se atrevió a indagar. Tenten estaba al tanto de su relación con Sakura y no veía la mínima posibilidad de suplantar ese lugar, ni siquiera tenía la ínfima intención, también diría que no deseaba lastimarla, el daño estaba hecho y ella también se sentía tan culpable como Neji. —

—No puedo olvidarlo. — Admitió, avizorando el sonrojo en las mejillas de su socia. — Pero aún tengo un compromiso…tampoco pienso buscar una excusa para deslindarme de toda culpa. —

—Lo entiendo pero solo intentemos no pensar en eso ¿está bien?, hazlo por mi. — La castaña no podía dejar de sentirse apenada por lo que había hecho. Era difícil mirar a Neji a los ojos cuando noches atrás lo tuvo entre sus brazos, jurándole amor eterno.

: : : : : : : :

Siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, Sakura acudió a una moda entre las parejas. Capturó la mejor efigie posible con su celular, utilizaba un hermoso juego de lencería y aprovechando que Sarada se encontraba con su padre, ella y Neji podrían tener una reconciliación apropiada.

Sus manos sudaban por la adrenalina, rápidamente envió la imagen al castaño, lanzando un suspiro. Una sonrisa bobalicona cruzo sus labios, aguardaba por una respuesta, obviamente no esperaba algo similar pero si un mensaje atrevido. Pasados los minutos, Sakura comenzó a preguntarse porque demoraba tanto y sin pensarlo, para disipar las dudas, busco el icono que indicaba el número de Neji, presionándolo con nerviosismo.

—Hola, Sakura. — Saludó el castaño al otro lado de la línea, apegándose a su habitual manera de hablar. —

—Hola cariño, ¿Cómo va todo?— Cuestionó, tratando no sonar desesperada. En verdad quería saber que acontecimientos surcaban la vida de su prometido, estaba dispuesta a escucharlo a hablar de negocios toda una noche entera de ser necesario. —

—Bien, estoy a punto de cerrar la compra de la empresa. En cuanto todo esto finalice yo prometo compensar mi ausencia. — Sakura sonrió. Al parecer, todo volvería a la normalidad. —

— ¿Viste la foto que envié? Espero que eso te de ánimos para venir a casa…Sarada no está así que pensé que tú y yo…—

— ¿Cuál foto?— Preguntó Neji de golpe, negando la existencia de la efigie. Sakura palideció en el instante. Estaba completamente segura que había enviado la imagen a nada más y nada menos que al Hyuga. —

—Olvídalo, ¿hablamos luego?— La peli-rosa río con nerviosismo, un color se iba cuando otro venia. No dudo en lanzarse interminables maldiciones, se sentía como una completa idiota. —

—¿Está todo bien?— Neji no era un tonto como para no percibir la angustia de su prometida, algo malo ocurría y estaba ligado a una foto que debía pertenecerle a él.— ¿De qué foto estás hablando?—

—Olvídalo, Neji, tengo que colgar, hablamos luego. —

Cortando la respiración, Sakura se dirigió al buzón de mensajes. Sus temores se afianzaron al recibir la llamada de Sasuke, el destinatario era incorrecto.

: : : : : : : :

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la torre Uchiha. Detrás de ella, una agobiada secretaria le pisaba los talones, procurando mantener a raya a la impetuosa peli-rosa, quien no escuchaba las desesperadas indicaciones.

Importándole poco la reprimenda que recibiría la pobre chica cuando ella partiera, Sakura se adentró en la oficina de Uchiha Sasuke, atrayendo las miradas de los ahí presentes pero solo una le importaba y tal como lo esperaba, él la miro con el entrecejo fruncido, siendo poco discreto con el malestar que le generaba la presencia de la peli-rosa. La peli-rosa repuso de inmediato la presencia de Sarada, quien no sabía que estaba ocurriendo entre esos dos.

—Señor, le indique a la señora Haruno que aguardara pero no me escucho. — La pobre Nori estaba mortificada, temía las consecuencias que un acto tan arrebatado podría traerle. Solo basto la mirada para exhortarla a esperar.

La junta no demoró en finalizar. Uno a uno, elegantes hombres abandonaba la sala entre charlas, prestándole poca atención a la mujer que aguardaba con tanto espero al Uchiha. Finalmente vacía, Sasuke le permitió el paso a Sakura, situándose a un lado de la puerta para permitirle el paso. Cabizbaja, ella no sabía por dónde comenzar, estaba apenada y por la reacción de Sasuke, podía deducir que no estaba de buen humor para tomarse ese suceso como un digno hecho de tragicomedia.

Estoico, la mirada impenetrable del azabache se posó sobre su faz. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a comenzar con la conversación, el Uchiha mantenía el entrecejo fruncido, remarcando su poca disponibilidad.

Sarada, por su parte, deseaba mantenerse alejada del conflicto. Conocía el temperamento de sus padres y por la tensión en el aire, nada bueno resultaría de la visita de Sakura.

—Sakura, esto está fuera de control. — Por fin, Sasuke comenzaba con algo en lo que estaban parcialmente de acuerdo. — La foto que enviaste es…—

—Era para Neji. — Se apresuró a responder, bajándole los humos al azabache, quien lucía un poco trastocado por la dura declaración.— Me equivoque al enviarla…¿podrías eliminarla?— Vaya suerte, era la primera vez que realizaba algo para salvar su relación y terminaba enviando el resultado al hombre equivocado.— Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que cruzamos una línea que nunca debimos cruzar.—

Sasuke asintió. Era la hora de comportarse como un adulto y aceptar cualquier tipo de consecuencias. Se sintió como un completo idiota al imaginar que Sakura finalizaría su relación con Neji para estar con él, ¿Qué podía esperar?, dos años de una sólida relación con un matrimonio a la vuelta de la esquina no significaban un resultado alentador. Tal como lo menciono una vez, Neji formaría parte de la ecuación y aprendería a liderar con ello.

Ignorando por completo las palabras de Sarada, Sasuke y Sakura yacían interesados en sus sentimientos, dejando pasar desapercibida a la pequeña niña que contemplaba la melodramática escena con el corazón hecho pedazos.

—El beso fue un error. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos y actué como un adolescente. — Mascullo Sasuke, carraspeando un poco y alzando la mirada, adquiriendo un aspecto altivo. —

—No puedes decir que estar ebrio te libra de toda culpa, admito que también fue mi responsabilidad, tú también deberías hacerlo, no eres de esa clase de hombres. — Replicó Sakura con desdén. No permitiría que toda la culpa recayera sobre sus hombros. —

—Habría afrontado la misma responsabilidad hace doce años. — Escupió Sasuke, reabriendo las heridas que no estaban del todo cerradas. —

—Lamentarnos sobre el pasado no cambiara las cosas. Voy a casarme con Neji y tanto tú como Sarada deben comprenderlo. — La aludida frunció el entrecejo, estaba más que furiosa por la actitud que estaba tomando su madre. —

—Nunca mencione que rompieras el compromiso para estar conmigo, en realidad no lo haría, no tengo el mínimo interés. — Sasuke podía llegar a lastimar más con las palabras que con un golpe. Su expresión se transformó de un momento a otro, abriéndole paso a rictus de tensión en sus labios y una mirada pérfida. — Solo me concierne el bienestar de Sarada. —

— ¡Bien!— Realizó un mohín con las manos, aparentando que las palabras de Sasuke no surtieron efecto en ella. — En ese caso, tergiverse la situación, otra vez. — Mordió su labio inferior y chasqueo la lengua. — Sarada, vámonos. — Ordenó la peli-rosa, afianzándose el bolso al hombro y esperando por su hija.

—Sakura, Sarada se queda. Es mi día con ella, ¿ya lo olvidaste?— Sasuke no se limitó a tomar una postura claramente a la defensiva, no permitiría que partiera con su hija así como si nada, no lo toleraría, en lo absoluto.—

—Yo no voy a ningún lado. — Por primera vez, en los quince minutos de discusión, Sarada intervino. — Y puedo permanecer en casa de papá por siempre. No quiero vivir contigo y con Neji, me rehusó a aceptar que no vas a estar con mi padre. —

Sakura frunció el entrecejo, los Uchiha eran intratables.

—Sarada, no voy a cumplir tus caprichos. Entre tu padre y yo no existen sentimientos, no es el cuento de hadas que tu cabeza proyecta, la realidad es diferente a eso. — Las palabras fueron demasiado para la niña. La pelinegra secó las lágrimas, preparando su ataque. —

—Si deseabas evitarte tantos problemas debiste comenzar por plantearte bien las cosas. Si yo pudiera elegir a mi madre, tu quedarías descartada a desde el inicio. — El desdén en su mirada aterró a la peli-rosa, escucharla hablar de esa manera era increíblemente hiriente. Antes de permitirse derramar unas lágrimas, Sakura dejaría en claro su lugar. —

—Sarada, no le hables de esa manera a tu madre. — Espetó Sasuke, alzando la voz. No permitiría que la niña le faltara al respeto a Sakura. —

—Nunca explicaste nada, siempre ocultaste todo con mentiras blancas. Tu desesperación adolescente te llevó a mí. Interferí con tus planes y no lo admites. Ni siquiera estas segura si de verdad me amas o tienes que hacerlo…—

—Sarada. — Volvió a llamarle la atención Sasuke. —

— ¡No!, he guardado silencio durante años. He soportado la ausencia de mi padre por tu egoísmo, Me mentiste todo este tiempo y no voy a perdonártelo nunca. — Exclamó furiosa. — ¡Estoy harta que vayas vomitando tus disculpas convenientemente para obtener lo que quieres! ¡Eres la peor madre del mundo!—

Sakura con el corazón herido, alzó la mano en un reflejo de darle una bofetada a Sarada. Su propia hija la estaba hiriendo de tal manera, ¿acaso era un castigo? ¿Estaba pagando algo que había hecho a su madre? Sarada no podía comprender los motivos que tuvo la peli-rosa para ocultarle la presencia de Sasuke, nunca fue por maldad o por odio. Involucrar a Sasuke en un resultado que ella lo había coaccionado a realizar, ese era el principal motivo, no tenía por qué involucrarlo, su decisión no fue del todo acertada. El fin no justificaba los medios.

La mano de Sasuke se tornó en un fuerte y poco delicado agarre sobre en la muñeca de Sakura, frenando un inminente golpe. Aterrorizada, la peli-rosa contemplo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, entrando en razón, intento acariciarla pero ella rehuyó el tacto, ocultándose detrás de Sasuke, aferrándose al elegante traje mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Sera mejor que te vayas. — Sasuke hablaría con Sarada. La situación se le había ido de las manos. — Sarada permanecerá conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario, no tienes de que preocuparte. — Lentamente, presionó el intercomunicador, llamando a su secretaria. La chica se presentó en ipso facto, aguardando las instrucciones de su nueva encomienda. — Acompaña a la doctora Haruno a la puerta. —

Sakura reaccionó, saliendo del breve trance.

—Conozco el camino. — Mascullo con tristeza, avizorando a la pequeña. — Sarada…—Susurro. —

—Vete. — Ordenó cruelmente. — No quiero verte. — Sasuke fulminó sus palabras con una mirada. —

Todo se estaba tornando en una vil pesadilla. La situación se le estaba yendo como arena entre las manos.

: : : : : : : :

Nunca fue sirviente del alcohol, odiaba el sabor y los efectos a largo plazo pero en ese preciso instante, el licor fungía un papel similar al de mejor amigo, sino desaparecía las penas al menos la haría olvidarse de ellas.

Las palabras y la actitud de Sarada trastocaron su corazón. Conforme bebía en diminutos y elegantes tragos, imaginaba como habría sido su vida de haberle notificado al azabache sobre el embarazo. Tal vez, estarían casados o quizá no, a lo mejor y estarían esperando a su segundo hijo, sabia cuanto deseaba su hija un hermano menor. El plan con Neji no distaba en lo absoluto con los suyos, luego del matrimonio llegaría el momento de formar una verdadera familia, estaba consiente que el castaño deseaba engendrar un heredero lo antes posible, varias veces hablaron al respecto y concluyeron en ir despacio, sin prisas, todo por el bien de la pelinegra.

Permitió que un suspiro prisionero escapara de sus labios. Por primera vez en su vida no poseía un plan que le ayudara a apaciguar el ambiente. Sasuke y Sarada deberían odiarla, sobre todo por alejarlos sin consultarlo.

El escozor que causaba el licor pasando por su garganta se convirtió en una sensación placentera. Tenía planeado beber hasta perder el conocimiento o hasta sentirse lo suficientemente mareada para regresar a casa por su cuenta.

En el fondo, el cuarteto de Jazz ambientaba la dramática velada. Sakura contemplo con parsimonia el panorama, examinando a las parejas, a los hombres que acudían ahí después de un largo día de trabajo, a las bellas chicas que buscaban un momento de diversión, a los galantes jóvenes que no dejarían pasar aquella oportunidad, todo era tan diverso. Bajó la luz tenue, ahí estaba ella, con un semblante deplorable por derramar tantas lágrimas, tratando de olvidar todo.

—De todos los lugares en el mundo, nos encontramos aquí. — Dijo una voz femenina. Sakura alzó la mirada como por acto de reflejo. Frente a ella se encontraba la hermosa mujer que irrumpió en la oficina de Sasuke. — Tal vez no me recuerdes, soy Karin, la abogada de Sasuke. —

—Por supuesto que te recuerdo. — Sonrió forzosamente. — ¿Quieres tomar asiento?— Sin pedírselo dos veces, la pelirroja accedió, acomodando sus largas piernas bajo la mesa. — ¿Mal día?— De vez en cuando, el entendimiento entre mujeres no era tan conflictivo como se imaginaba. Ambas podrían encontrar el consuelo, a final de cuentas, Sasuke era lo único en común que tenían. —

—Así es, imagino que sucede los mismo contigo ¿cierto?— Karin alzó una ceja, reacomodando sus gafas antes de tomar la cajetilla de cigarros que yacía en su bolso. Educadamente, ofreció uno a la peli-rosa, quien se rehusó. Nunca fue amiga del tabaco, la primera experiencia había sido más que suficiente. La chica de ojos color carmín emitió su orden, un Martini seco, lo adecuado para alguien a su altura. — Los hombres son unos idiotas y nosotras lo somos aún más por creer esas patrañas del amor eterno. —

—Escucho algo de despecho en tus palabras, ¿Quién es el merecedor de tanto odio?— cuestionó ella, vertiendo un dedo de ron sobre el contenedor de cristal. — Si puedo saberlo, no estas obligada a responder la pregunta. — Reparó al instante. —

—Suigetsu. — Sakura recordaba a la perfección al gallardo hombre. No olvidaba la incomodad que atravesaron tanto ella como Sasuke al momento de plantear su situación. El aludido tenía la vida de un playboy, no pensaba en el compromiso y cambiaba de mujer como de ropa interior, cada día se le veía acompañado de una modelo, cantante o bella dama que caía rendida a sus encantos. Era increíble que Karin estuviera interesada en él. — Desde el inicio lo odie, era insoportable. Detestaba su forma de ser tan…despreocupada, no sé en qué momento clave mi vista en el. — Karin sonrió con eje de tristeza. — Cuando regresó de su travesía por Rusia, acudió a mi apartamento, llevaba un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates. Nuestra relación se basaba en algo meramente sin compromisos, yo acudía a él cuándo lo necesitaba y viceversa. Todo se arruino cuando involucramos sentimientos... esa misma tarde, hablamos sobre un futuro juntos y la idea me emocionó. Suigetsu no es un hombre de compromisos, ¿sabes?—

Ahí estaba las dos, charlando despreocupadamente sobre su vida amorosa.

— ¿A que le temes?— Preguntó Sakura. Karin pestañeo, tratando de comprender el cuestionamiento. — Has planteado que Suigetsu le teme al compromiso, ahora pregunto, ¿a qué le temes tú?, el acudió a ti, claramente está interesado. —

—No quiero arruinar las cosas.— Confesó, bebiendo un poco y sacando otro cigarrillo de la caja hasta aprisionarlo con sus labios.— Quiero que lo nuestro funcione, estoy pensando en el final cuando ni siquiera ha comenzado.—

—Karin…Piensa que has hecho todo lo que pudiste y que al final, nada será tu colpa, o a él le falta amor o sencillamente se rindió. Tu no mereces a alguien que se rinde sino a alguien que te de un para toda la vida. — La aludida sonrió sinceramente. No esperaba recibir esa clase de palabras, mucho menos de Sakura. Al parecer las dos estaban atravesando por procesos similares, no del todo iguales pero parecidos. En ese pequeño mundo femenino existían las treguas, ambas habían establecido una sin saberlo.

Sakura bebió el ron de golpe, vertiendo otra generosa cantidad. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada, el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas y recorría todo su cuerpo. La pelirroja finalizó con el refinado Martini, ordenándole al mesero una orden de chupitos. El, gustoso, accedió, situando las bebidas frente a las comensales.

—Vamos, bebe, lo necesitas. — Sin oponerse a las intenciones de Karin, Sakura tomo su trago y de un golpe lo ingirió, repitiendo el proceso con los tres restantes. — Ahora, estoy segura que tus problemas tienen que ver con Sasuke, me intriga mucho su historia. — Sin ánimos de escarbar en el pasado, Karin no podía evitar sentir curiosidad con todo ese embrollo, era una parte desconocida en la vida del pelinegro, una muy interesante a decir verdad. —

—Nos conocimos en la universidad. La primera vez que nos vimos fue en una clase de dibujo. — Relató Sakura, inclinados un poco y alzando la voz, el volumen de la música obligaba que los ahí presentes recurrieran a uno o dos tonos por encima de lo normal. — Eventualmente, Naruto, nuestro amigo en común nos reuniría en una fiesta. Los dos escapamos y las cosas terminaron en mi apartamento. — Omitiría un vital hecho; ser la primera mujer en la vida de Sasuke. — Yo partí rumbo a Inglaterra y ahí me entere que estaba embarazada, lo demás no es novedoso. —

—Wow, eso sí que es descabellado. — Dijo Karin, pidiendo otra ronda de chupitos. — Así que… ¿ustedes no tenían una relación?— Sakura negó con la cabeza. —

—Al inicio todo era atracción, era un adonis griego en persona, no puedes negarlo porque sabes que es cierto. — Sakura estaba rindiéndose a los efectos del alcohol. Con el dedo índice señalaba a Karin como si estuviera acusándola de algún crimen. Las mejillas de la pelirroja emularon el color de su cabello al escuchar la oración final. — Durante todo ese tiempo nunca desapareció de mis pensamientos, en algún momento del día su presencia asolaba mi mente. En reiteradas ocasiones estuve a punto de contactarlo pero mi orgullo me decía que no lo hiciera, me convencí a mí misma que solo fui una noche y nada más, decía que si realmente importaba habría hecho todo lo posible para encontrarme o al menos, buscarme. —

—Estoy segura que siempre estuviste en su mente. — Ambas se miraron, compartiendo ese semblante de tristeza. —

—Tonterías. — Espeto Sakura, bebiendo los tres chupitos de un golpe. — ¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos…?— Las palabras eran difíciles de sosegar a causa del licor, tomando una medida desesperada, realizaba señas para darse a entender. Estaba haciendo el ridículo, al menos así lo percibía, podría apostar todo su dinero y asegurar que lucía como una tonta en tal estado. —

—Era una practicante cuando lo conocí. Inmediatamente me enganche a él. Con el paso de los años establecimos una relación más allá de lo laboral, eventualmente consolidamos un noviazgo e inclusive nos comprometimos. — Karin recordaba aquellos días con alegría. — Las cosas no resultaron del todo, los dos estábamos enfocados en nuestras carreras y la relación comenzaba a desgastarse, cuando estábamos juntos todo parecía mas un deber que amor. Llegamos al acuerdo de terminar con lo nuestro y continuar trabajando. — La pelirroja no malgastaría tiempo adentrándose en vagos detalles. No sentía rencor alguno hacia el azabache, al contrario, creía firmemente que si una persona la había hecho feliz en algún momento de su vida, no podría odiarla. — Han pasado tres años. —

—Es una mierda cuando las relaciones se malgastan…lo mismo sucede con Neji.— Sakura comenzaba a admitir que no estaba en buenos términos con el castaño, lo mismo que trataba de negar en su interior, convenciéndose que se trataba de un furor adolescente pasional.—

—No debemos forzarlas porque pierden todo el encanto, ¿de qué sirve permanecer con una persona a la que ya no le interesa?— Mascullo Karin, apagando la tenue llama del cigarrillo mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro. — Sakura, ¿sientes algo por Sasuke?—

Alzó los parpados, revelando la belleza de sus ojos color esmeralda. La pregunta fue un golpe bajo, no esperaba escuchar eso, al menos no de otra persona. ¿Qué si sentía algo por Sasuke?, por supuesto que sí, indudablemente. Cada mañana al despertar pensaba en él, en su voz, en sus ojos…era como avivar ese momento junto que dejaron a la deriva, porque nunca tuvo un final. Un millón de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de él y el simple hecho de tenerlo en su mente le provocaba escalofríos. Las "mariposas", revoloteaban por su estómago cuando contemplaba una sonrisa o un ínfimo acto de reciprocidad. Todo era distintito cuando estaba a su lado.

—No. — Refuto de inmediato. No era lo correcto.— Lo único que nos une es Sarada y nada más…es absurdo tener sentimientos por otro hombre cuando estoy a punto de casarme.— Dijo con voz trémula.—

—Lo mejor es ser sincero con uno mismo, Sakura. Sasuke nunca me perteneció del todo, creo que eres más importante de lo que tú misma imaginas…apuesto toda mi fortuna a que él no ha dejado de pensar en ti.— Karin exponía su punto de vista. Desconocía las mujeres de su pasado, ahora ella formaba parte de esa lista, tenía la fortuna de entablar una conversación civilizada con la peli-rosa, donde no había cabida para rencores o envidias, solo un pleno entendimiento y comprensión.

—Lo dices con mucha seguridad. Sasuke puede tener a la mujer que desee, no comprendería porque debería persistir conmigo…yo…yo solo fui cuento de una noche y Sarada lo será de toda su vida. — Tal como lo dijo, debían concentrarse en su hija. La niña atravesaba una etapa difícil, sumándole a esto la poco convencional historia entre sus padres. —

—Estoy exponiendo un argumento sólido. No puedo asegurar que te ama pero al menos, dejaste una huella indeleble en el y ciertamente, el tenerte cerca cambia su actitud…su humor. Siente algo por ti, eso es seguro. — Karin bebió los últimos chupitos de golpe, contemplando con parsimonia la expresión anonadada de la peli-rosa.

Unos cuantos tragos más fueron la perdición de Sakura. Su celular yacía sin atisbo de batería y ella sin ánimos de caminar o actuar decentemente. Para su fortuna, o tal vez desgracia, Karin estaba ahí para cuidar de ella. En la hora que llevaban juntas había evitado que la doctora se adjudicara un sinfín de ridículos, manteniéndola en su asiento como a una niña pequeña y vigilándola constantemente. Al notar la falta de energía en el móvil, la pelirroja opto por llamar a una persona en especial. Desaprendía el número telefónico de Neji, a esas horas dudaba mucho en que el hombre se encontrara aun en su oficina.

Pasó uno de los brazos de Sakura sobre sus hombros, la tomó por la cintura y salió del bar. Esperaba no caer de bruces contra el pavimento. Sonrió aliviada al ver el deportivo estacionado a las afueras del establecimiento. Tan galante como siempre, Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el automóvil, revisando algo completamente desconocido en el celular. Al ver a ambas mujeres, no dudo en tomar a Sakura con delicadeza, sosteniéndola en el aire mientras reposaba el ligero peso sobre sus brazos.

Ella recostó su cabeza contra su pecho, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Karin sonrió, satisfecha y aliviada.

—Su celular no tiene batería y en su estado no podía enviarla en taxi, cualquiera trataría de aprovecharse. — Explicó con parsimonia, oteando el mensaje en su teléfono. —

—Todo esto es curioso…No esperaba ver algo así. — Aceptó Sasuke, sonriendo ínfimamente. —

—No eres la causa de todas las guerras, Sasuke. Nos encontramos por casualidad, charlamos durante horas y bebimos, ¿acaso crees que no existe la amistad entre mujeres?— Sasuke negó. — Bien, es momento de irme. Cuida de ella. —

— ¿Y que más podría hacer?— Mascullo el azabache, despidiéndose con un leve gesto de la pelirroja mientras la miraba partir. Situó a la peli-rosa en el asiento del copiloto, pasando el cinturón por su diminuto cuerpo, no sin antes asegurarse que no estuviera atravesando por una congestión alcohólica. Subió al automóvil y arrancó de inmediato, no podía abandonarla en su apartamento por ende, se adjudicó el derecho de decidir y llevarla hasta el suyo. —

— ¿Hm? ¿Sasuke-kun?— cuestionó adormilada, entreabriendo los ojos, tratando de habituarlos a la oscuridad del coche. — ¿A dónde vamos?— Agregó desinteresada, posando la vista en el camino. — ¿Por qué estoy contigo?—

— ¿Esto es un interrogatorio?— La miró de reojo. — Karin me llamo y ahora mismo vamos a mi apartamento. — Sasuke no parecía estar sugiriendo aquella opción, al contrario, estaba ordenando. Ella se quedaría en su pieza, ahí pasaría la noche, cuando estuviera recuperada podría regresar a casa. —

—No es necesario, déjame en mi casa. — A Sakura le aterraba la idea de enfrentarse a los Uchiha. Sarada debería estar con él en casa y después de todo lo acontecido en ese ajetreado día. Absorta en sus cinco minutos de estupidez, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, tratando de abrir la puerta aun con el auto en movimiento. Menos mal que Sasuke era un hombre precavido al activar los seguros para niños, era eso o cambiar su lujoso y amado automóvil por un coche familiar.

—No seas tonta. — Espeto con firmeza, intercalando la atención entre el camino y la peli-rosa.

Derrotada, volvió a acurrucarse en el asiento, los parpados le pesaban una tonelada y a duras penas podía articular palabra. Tentada por la conversación de Karin decidió entablar una conversación particular, estaba segura que no recordaría nada de eso al despertar.

—Sasuke-kun ¿de verdad fui la primer mujer en tu vida?— Temerosa por la reacción, desvió la mirada al suelo, jugando con el dobladillo de la falda y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Escuchó la fuerte exhalación del pelinegro, sin aventurarse a interpretarla aguardó impaciente la voz del Uchiha. —

—Hmp. — Asintió con el bufido, aferrando las manos al volante. No deseaba encontrarse con la mirada de Sakura. Cuando estaba cerca de ella perdía el control, era como si su cuerpo cobrara vida por sí mismo, actuaba de forma irracional y sin importarle la presencia de Neji sabía que si continuaba actuando de esa manera estaría dispuesto a mandar todo directamente al demonio para conseguirla. No estaba atravesando un episodio obsesivo-compulsivo, la peli-rosa interpretaba a la mismísima tentación en persona, tantos años pensando en ella, imaginado el futuro si ella le hubiese permitido amarle. Ahora que la tenia de frente veía imposibilitada cualquier ínfima vía para estar juntos, aquel petulante hombre arribó a su vida muchísimo tiempo atrás y eso lo enfermaba. —

—Cuando estábamos en el hospital, Izumi dijo que estuviste buscándome ¿cierto?— Ella, aferro una de sus manos entorno a su fuerte brazo. Percibió el nerviosismo de Sasuke al estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. —

—Creo que no debemos hablar de eso, Sakura. No es lo adecuado tanto para ti como para mí. — Respondió, evadiendo con delicadeza el tacto de la hermosa mujer. —

Decepcionada, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. El panorama urbano podría otorgarle menos tristezas que el hombre a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? Una vez estuve a punto de contactarte. Fue en el cumpleaños número cinco de Sarada, como regalo había pedido conocer a su padre. — Comenzó a relatar con voz convulsa, sonriendo levemente al recordar aquella aventura. Habían pasado muchos años desde ese día y era imposible rememorarlo con amargura. — Me convertí en una experta para mentirle a Sarada, siempre inventaba alguna excusa o encontraba la manera de distraerla del tema, sabía que mis tácticas no perdurarían por mucho tiempo y poco a poco el trabajo se complicó, a medida que ella crecía era atenuante confesarle lo que había hecho. Temía que su perspectiva hacia mi cambiara por completo, me aterraba perderla. Esa vez, me decidí y no dude en buscarte, Naruto me otorgó tu número de teléfono. Mientras presionaba los números, imaginaba lo que podría pasar, quizá tu y yo habríamos comenzado una relación o tal vez no. Los miedos llegaron a mi mente, solo debía enfocarme en Sarada y sabía que si aparecías tu también me centraría en ti, en llamar tu atención y enamorarte, porque para mí no fuiste una noche Sasuke, trate de olvidarte pero eras un fantasma conmigo caminando.— Admitió. Todo lo que presionaba su corazón estaba dicho. —

—Ese imbécil de Naruto…todo este tiempo lo supo y nunca me lo dijo. — Susurro entre dientes, deteniendo el automóvil, sin importarle las personas que venían detrás del. — Para mí tampoco fuiste una noche, Sakura. Cuando regrese de Suiza acudí a buscarte pero habías desaparecido…y yo me rendí. —

—No culpes a Naruto, yo fui quien se lo pidió. Sabía que en cualquier momento tú y yo podríamos encontrarnos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para reunirnos otra vez. — Los dos guardaron silencio, conforme dicción incrementaba se tornaba más complejo soportar las confesiones, estaban auto-sometiéndose a un suplicio interminable, donde los remordimientos solo dejaban una carga más sobre sus hombros. — Sasuke, en verdad siento algo por ti…pero no puedo fallar a mi palabra. —

—Y yo lo entiendo y respeto, Sakura. — El azabache avizoro el rostro contrariado de la oji-verde. Muy en el fondo, la respuesta era contraria. Entendía ese temor; Con Neji tenía un futuro asegurado y con él no tenía nada, solamente una hija, la cual no era motivo para retenerla o viceversa. Arrancó nuevamente. El resto del camino se basó en silencio y suspiros. Aparcó el lujoso coche en el lugar designado. La peli-rosa no pudo ocultar su impresión al otear el opulento edificio, poseía todas las comodidades que cualquier ser humano en la tierra habría deseado alguna vez, podría deducir que el padre de su hija se codeaba con personas importantes, debía tener como vecinos a un rockstar o alguna estrella de cine. Sasuke situó una de sus manos en la cintura, ayudándola a caminar hasta el ascensor. Ambos recibieron miradas curiosas de camino al piso del azabache, ninguna de las personas ahí presentes era discreta. Al parecer, llegar con una mujer a casa era motivo de impresión, el pelinegro no era un hombre que disfrutara de relaciones pasajeras. Tan rápido como las puertas del elevador se abrieron descendieron de este.

Sasuke demostraba en cada oportunidad que vivía fastuosamente; el auto, trajes, los relojes, todo era una ínfima muestra de lo que su fortuna podía costearle. El pent-house era una de las tantas cosas en la lista. Poseía una de las mejores vistas en Japón, desde ahí podía apreciarse la ciudad entera sin necesidad de escalar una montaña. La decoración era exquisita y parcialmente balanceada entre colores y tamaños. Aquel era el denominado "departamento de soltero", según había escuchado, pronto tendría que deshacerse de el para buscar una casa apropiada para Sarada, evidentemente el azabache renunciaba a todo lo material para pasar tiempo con su hija. Aun con su firme agarre, ayudó a la peli-rosa a subir los peldaños de la escalera en forma de caracol, dirigiéndola hasta una hermosa habitación.

Sin dedicarle un minuto, se desplazó hasta el armario, fácilmente el tamaño era equivalente a la habitación de su hija en el departamento. Retornó con una camiseta entre sus manos, colocándola sobre la impecable colcha color arena.

—Te quedaras aquí. — Anuncio, buscando las cosas que podría necesitar la peli-rosa. — La habitación en suficientemente grande y está equipada para tu comodidad. — Desabotonó el cuello de la camisa, pasando una mano por la nunca, como si estuviera masajeándola. El día no cooperaba en nada con su meticulosa y armoniosa rutina, poco a poco algo iba cambiando y eso le molestaba. —

— ¿Dónde dormirás tú?— Preguntó angustiada. No deseaba generarle más molestias, había importunado al azabache desde el comienzo del día y tener que lidiar con esa actitud era atenuante. — ¿Dejaste a Sarada sola?— Añadió alarmada, impresionándose por el escaso sentido de la responsabilidad que poseía Sasuke. —

—Trabajare en mi estudio. El sofá es más cómodo que esa cama. Sarada estaba dormida cuando Karin llamó, de cualquier forma, el edificio esta monitoreado por un circuito cerrado, cualquier indicio sospechoso atraería la atención. — Sasuke pasó olímpicamente de la peli-rosa, solo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalada y cabizbajo emitió un último comando. — Mañana hablaras con Sarada, yo lo hice esta tarde. Pasará unos meses castigada por su comportamiento aun así, las dos tienen asuntos que resolver. —

—Entiendo… ¿Cómo estuvo?— Aferró la camiseta hasta su pecho, percibiendo el olor a suavizante en ella. Su consternación por Sarada no desapareció ni un momento, a final de cuentas era sangre de su sangre, parte de su carne. Al día siguiente mantendrían una charla adecuada, al menos para hacerla entrar en razón. —

—Decaída, se auto confino en su habitación. — Sasuke restregó una mano contra su rostro, estaba exhausto para continuar con la conversación. — Buenas noches, Sakura. —

—Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun. —

: : : : : : : :

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron de lleno, impactándose contra su rostro con descaró, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Estrujó los ojos con toda la fuerza posible, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, todo le daba vueltas y los síntomas eran similares o peores a los del embarazo. Odiaba con todo su ser la resaca, había bebido de más la noche anterior, contó con la compañía de Karin e inclusive, podría aventurarse a decir que generaron un vínculo.

Habituó su mirada a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, vaya manera de despertar. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, buscando entre los cajones una caja de pastillas que apaciguara el incesante dolor de cabeza. Bebió el agua de golpe, un vano intento por apaciguar la sed. Buscó su ropa, yacía tendida en el suelo. Depositó la camiseta de Sasuke en el cesto de la ropa sucia, se desplazó hasta el baño donde aspiro a recomponer un poco su aspecto demacrado. En cuanto estuvo lista, abandonó la habitación, escuchando una amena conversación en la planta baja. Sarada y Sasuke desayunaban con parsimonia y planeaban un viaje a casa de los abuelos, ella sonrió levemente, con un halo de tristeza. Había sido egoísta, privándolos a ambos de su compañía y felicidad, irrefutablemente, Sarada estaría mejor bajo la tutela de su padre.

Descendió los peldaños como si tratara pasar desapercibida. Recordaba pequeños fragmentos de su dialogo con Sasuke. No tenía los ánimos para enfrentarse a los dos pelinegros de su vida, no en ese momento.

— ¿Ya te vas?— cuestionó el Uchiha, percatándose de su presencia. Asechaba a la peli-rosa con la mirada, comenzaba a intimidarla por la seriedad sepulcral en su semblante. —

—Amm, si. — Carraspeo. Sarada mantenía esa posición arrogante, de tal palo tal astilla, evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con su madre, a pesar de estar en la misma habitación, la pelinegra yacía estoica, prestándole atención a la comida en el plato. — Debo resolver unos asuntos en el hospital. —

—Come un poco, Sarada me ayudo a preparar el desayuno. — Dijo Sasuke, tratando de disipar el tenso ambiente. —

—Lo agradezco pero en estos momentos no tengo estomago para nada. — Sonrió nerviosa, rascándose la nuca. Los tres guardaron silencio, era como si alguien hubiera muerto frente a ellos, o si estuvieran sometidos a una amenazada, el aire podía cortarse con unas tijeras y la triada comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.— En realidad, quiero hablar con Sarada ¿podrías darnos un momento?—

El azabache asintió, ignorando la mirada de súplica que le lanzó su hija cuando tomó el café y se encamino directamente a su estudio. Les otorgaría la debida privacidad.

Sakura exhaló con fuerza, tomando asiento frente a su hija, quien desprendía hasta por los poros indignación. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncida y sus irises negros fijos en algún punto aleatorio donde no implicara atisbar a su madre.

—Sarada…yo…en verdad lo lamento. Te aseguro que esto también ha sido complicado para mí y también para tu padre. — La voz de Sakura sonaba trémula, esperaba encontrar las palabras necesarias para hacerla entrar en razón. — Sobre todo para mí. Cometí un error y acepto todas las responsabilidades que esto conlleve, en verdad, lo último que deseaba era causarte algún daño. —

—Aun no puedo entender porque lo hiciste, mamá. — Replicó Sarada. —

—Fueron demasiados factores. No quería que tu padre se sintiera obligado a nada, temía que por alguna razón el causara un daño en ti pero la que termino haciéndolo fui yo. La condición de tu abuela era que debía casarme con tu papá…sobre ponía el deber por encima del amor. — Explicó con parsimonia, buscando entrelazar su mano con la de Sarada, quien empezaba a entender la situación. —

—Así que… ¿no amas a papá?— Sarada enmarco una ceja, atrapando a su madre en ese par de ojos oscuros casi impenetrables. No cabía duda que ella era la viva imagen de su padre, nadie se atrevería a negar su parentesco, inclusive su forma de ser era tan similar que amaba cada parte de ella y por ende, cada parte de Sasuke. —

—Es complicado definirlo…tu padre y yo no tuvimos una historia de amor como tal, todo es inhabitual lo que hace esto más lioso.— No alimentaria el corazón herido de Sarada con más mentiras.— Sarada, entiendo que quieras vernos a los dos juntos, como una familia, nada sería mejor que eso pero las circunstancias son totalmente distintas. Los dos crecimos e hicimos nuestras vidas alejados el uno del otro, yo conocí a Neji y estoy segura que tu padre también conocerá a una gran mujer que pueda hacerlo feliz. Un día vas a comprenderlo, no es tan sencillo faltar a tu palabra. —

—Ya veo…— Murmuró, secando sus lágrimas con disimulo. —

—De cualquier forma, si tu deseo es permanecer con tu padre, así será. No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, ¿está bien?— Sarada accedió con un gesto, al mismo tiempo que estrujaba la mano de su madre, Sakura le sonrió con tristeza, evitando derramar más lagrimas.— Bien, empacare tus cosas y las traeré cuanto antes, ahora debo irme…— La peli-rosa se puso de pie, caminando hasta la puerta, nunca imagino que alejarse de Sarada sería tan doloroso, su corazón se estrujaba a medida que el momento de partir se acercaba.

Los brazos de la pequeña rodearon su cintura, estrujándola con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, Sarada ahogó el sollozo contra su vientre. Sakura correspondió sin dudar el abrazo, acariciando su cabello con dulzura, todo era complicado, todo se había tornado en una pesadilla interminable.

—Mamá, perdóname. — Suplico hipeando. Su voz apenas era audible pero lo suficientemente entendible para que la aludida asintiera con fervor. — Te amo. —

—No hay nada que perdonar, Sarada. — Ella se colocó a su altura, atrapando su rostro con ambas manos y depositando un beso sobre su mejilla. — Yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida. — Una vez más, volvieron a abrazarse, no estaban preparadas para desprenderse así como si nada. El celular de la peli-rosa comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo el momento afectivo. — Es hora de que me vaya, despídeme de tu padre…nos veremos pronto. —

Y de esa manera, Sakura se desprendió de la persona más valiosa en su vida. Ahora, comprendía el dolor de una madre. Había cosas que el tiempo nunca podría borrar, como aquellas veces en las que secó sus lágrimas, ahuyentó todos sus miedos…sostuvo sus manos durante todos esos años, Sarada tenía todo de ella.

: : : : : : : :

Echó un último vistazo a las cajas recopiladas en la sala, dentro de ellas yacían todas las pertenecías de Sarada. Pasó toda la tarde resguardando ropa, libros, discos, juguetes entre otras cosas, los rastros de las lágrimas ya no eran perceptibles a simple vista pero ella misma podía asegurar que lloró como una niña pequeña.

A duras penas continuo con su labor casi conclusa. Esa misma noche se reuniría con Neji en un lujoso restaurant de la ciudad, su rencuentro ameritaba una cena de película y el castaño no escatimaba en gastos cuando se trataba de impresionar a la peli-rosa, por ende, ella también trataría de compensarlo; Utilizaba un elegante vestido negro, enmarcando su curvilínea silueta. El largo era suficiente para mostrar parte de sus piernas, llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y su espalda estaba parcialmente descubierta, mostrando la piel necesaria para tentar al castaño. Añadió altura y elegancia con un par de zapatos negros y mostró énfasis en su peinado, el cual se basaba en lucir un poco desalineado.

Escuchó el llamado a la puerta y en seguida recibió a su galante prometido con una enorme sonrisa. Ella lo tomó del brazo, descendiendo a la planta baja como una verdadera pareja. Al estar fuera, el, sin dejar atrás su caballerosidad, le ayudo a subir al lujoso automóvil, permitiéndole acomodarse en los elegantes asientos de cuero. Tan rápido como se situó en su lugar correspondiente Neji también lo hizo, dirigiéndose al bellísimo restaurant de cinco estrellas, donde era prácticamente imposible conseguir una reservación de la noche a la mañana, tal como lo había hecho el Hyuga, quien era un comensal reconocido, podría pasar como socio distinguido.

El hostess de la entrada saludó a ambos con familiaridad. Conocía a la pareja, acudían ahí por motivos de vital importancia; cumpleaños, ascensos, triunfos y derrotas. Mientras entablaban un dialogo trivial los dirigió hasta su mesa, ubicada en un discreto lugar donde no serían interrumpidos por otras personas. Las cartas yacían sobre el impecable mantel e inmediatamente los dos ordenaron sus platillos preferidos, acompañados de la mejor botella de vino.

Mientras cenaban, los dos se ponían al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas. Neji tenía en sus manos un importante negocio con una empresa que su padre y tío habían tratado de comprar durante años sin éxito alguno, estaba a puno de llegar a un convenio con los dueños, lo cual, podría asegurarle manejar su propia empresa si continuaba así.

Sakura, por su parte, relató desde el inicio su problema con Sarada, necesitaba desahogarse y Neji debía saberlo. El castaño escuchó atentamente y sin dudarlo remarcó su posición, diciendo que estaba ahí para apoyarla en todo lo que ella necesitara. La peli-rosa agradeció ese hecho con un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios, sintiéndose extraña al retornar a las muestras de cariño con su prometido. Diversos temas le siguieron después, entre ellos, la boda. El Hyuga casi se atraganta al escuchar el sorpresivo aumento en los invitados, suerte que el lugar era casi tan amplio como para albergar a los asistentes de un estadio de futbol. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana, habían aguardado por ese momento durante tanto tiempo, con mucha ilusión y esperanza, ignorando por completo que el tiempo era de tal envergadura que podía cambiar muchas cosas.

— ¿Por qué no llevas tu anillo de compromiso?— Indagó, sosteniendo su mano y mirándola largamente. —

—Lo lamento, hoy realice una cirugía, sabes que no me gusta llevarlo al hospital y dejarlo en el casillero así como si nada. — Respondió. — Neji…estos meses han sido difíciles para nuestra relación. Los dos nos alejamos y creo firmemente que cuando estemos casados, debemos encontrar otra alternativa para resolver nuestros problemas. — Sakura omitiría por completo aquellos besos que compartieron ella y Sasuke en su apartamento, los resguardaría como un lindo y culposo secreto. —

—Estoy de acuerdo, fue mi culpa. Me comporte como un imbécil y de verdad me arrepiento. — Entrelazaron sus manos, cumpliendo a la perfección con su papel de pareja enamorada. Neji también poseía un secreto más agravante que el de ella. Su affaire con Tenten, amiga y socia no era para tomarse tan a la ligera, no cuando aún seguía pensando en ella de otra manera.— Me aleje en el momento que más me necesitabas pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar.— Sus labios se encontraron con el dorso de la mano, depositando un elegante beso.—

—Antes de continuar… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— Se suponía que el padre realizaría una pregunta similar el día de la boda, Sakura se le adelantaba por mucho, buscando algún inconveniente para proseguir con los planes de la boda. —

—No. — Neji mostro una ínfima sonrisa. — Solamente que estoy muy ansioso y no puedo esperar a que el día de la boda llegue. Eres la mujer perfecta, Sakura. — Ella se sonrojó, aun respondía a los estímulos del castaño, eso era bueno. — ¿Y tú? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?—

En ipso facto se paralizo, era como estar sometida en un interrogatorio con dos detectives acusándola de un crimen. Había besado a Sasuke y eso la declaraba culpable sin atenuantes.

—No. — Se inclinó sobre la mesa, depositando un beso sobre los labios del castaño, quien correspondió al instante, dejándose llevar por la embriagadora sensación. Sus movimientos coincidían en un armonioso compas, sus cuerpos se mantenían quietos, el sabor de sus bocas revelaba el vino tinto que degustaban durante la cena y sus corazones latían a un ritmo normal, estaban habituados el uno al otro, nada generaba emoción como la primera vez.

Poco a poco se alejaron, contemplándose mutuamente.

Ahí yacían, dos amantes que no dejaban de mirarse con nostalgia, recordando las caricias de otra persona, él de aquella mujer llamada Tenten y ella del gallardo pelinegro llamado Sasuke.

 **Continuara**

 **: : : : : : : :**

¿A que eso fue rápido verdad? ¡Se viene lo bueno!

¿Qué creen que sucederá el siguiente capítulo? Una boda llena de drama ¡muajajaja!

Como en los capítulos anteriores, creo que esta vez Sakura corrió con muy mala suerte, todo le salió mal, termino embriagándose y entablando una amistad con Karin juju.

Karin no será la mala de la historia, creo que este capítulo lo deje claro. Creo que no está mal darle un papel diferente y no verla como la típica fangirl rompe relaciones, digna de villana de telenovela mexicana 3, no será un personaje habitual pero sus apariciones serán fundamentales para marcar un rumbo en la historia.

Si me enfoque más en la relación de Neji y Sakura es por todo el drama, va plenamente unido con el siguiente capítulo y debía plantearlo de alguna manera, toda acción tiene una reacción.

Lamento si las actitudes se han tornado OCC, en este tipo de fics AU es complejo manejar a todos los personajes, aunque, hago todo lo humanamente posible para mantener sus personalidades intactas, Sarada, Neji y Karin son personajes con los que soy principiante.

El argumento del flashback está basado en la película "Los chicos de mi vida", mejor dicho es un fragmento.

No sé cómo explicar mis sentimientos al ver que en dos meses el fic ha alcanzado nada más y nada menos que 84 favoritos, 94 follows y 102 reviews. Estoy en deuda con cada uno de ustedes, en verdad, gracias infinitas por esta oportunidad, espero no defraudarlos 3

 _ **erikaeri**_ _ **,**_ _¡Hola! Como siempre, es un placer leerte._

 _Déjame decirte que está decidido, gran parte de los capítulos se iniciaran con un flashback jefe, solo para conectar los hechos del pasado y del presente. No es por hacer spoiler pero verán una segunda parte de Sasuke ebrio, próximamente en cines :3_

 _Neji y Sakura están muy seguros, ocultando a sus amantes jeje, al menos Sakura lo dejó en claro pero parece que Neji no persistirá juju, en verdad, creo que tengo algo grande preparado para estos dos._

 _Menos mal, no quiero que Karin sea odiada, tengo otros planes para su personaje, no quiero que sea la típica manipuladora que hace cualquier cosa para retener al protagonista, no, aquí los villanos serán otras personas._

 _Owww, bueno, menos mal que no robo horas de sueño y lo leas al despertar :D ¡GRACIAS POR TODO_ erikaeri! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!

 _ **tatutu**_ _ **,**_ _¡Lamento haber demorado tanto en contestar tu mensaje! En verdad, espero compensar esa espera con el capitulo ñ.ñ En cuanto al amor, hago lo que puedo jeje, creo que tiene más drama que amor /3 Estaremos por ver que procede en la relación de estos dos, reitero, ¡Viene algo grande!, si el capítulo anterior fue extenso, creo que en este lo supere jeje ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **a92**_ _ **,**_ _Primeramente... ¡Me encanta la imagen que tienes de perfil! ¡Es hermosa! *_ _—*_

 _Segundo; Welcome to the other side! Eres bien recibida, espero no haber torturado tu vista con tremendos capítulos, créeme que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir más de 5000 palabras pero últimamente me he excedido jeje_

 _No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que la historia ha sido de tu agrado, espero que permanezcas conmigo hasta el final y no aburrirte con tantos capítulos. Creo que debía poner interés por parte de Sasuke para hacer esto correspondido y no unilateral o algo comentario jeje, el accidente también fue necesario para la relación de Sasuke y Sakura :3_

 _¡Soy un asco con las bodas! Jeje tenía planeado hacer más énfasis en esa boda pero la inspiración no fue bondadosa conmigo, además, lo habría enfocado por completo en Itachi e Izumi, que es muy buena pareja pero estamos hablando de un fic SasuSaku 3 Me enfoque en esos pequeños momentos._

 _Tienes mucha razón, ambos se están engañando pero ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo este drama :D_

 _¡Saludos_ a92 _y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Mil gracias y bienvenida una vez más! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

 _ **Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_ _ **,**_ _es bueno tenerte por aquí de nuevo :D_

 _Los dos han fallado, el fin no justifica los medios, ya veremos que sucede con estos dos ¡Mil gracias! ¡Saludos! ¡Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!_

 _ **Yume no Kaze**_ _, me alegra tenerte aun aquí, siempre pasó un buen rato leyendo tus reviews :D_

 _Neji desea a su socia juju algo cliché pero va a dar un giro inesperado (¡Espero!) Efectivamente, el capítulo anterior y este marcan un pauta entre lo que puede suceder, o mejor dicho, sucederá, ya que yo si se lo que va a pasar con este triángulo amoroso jeje. ¡Exacto!, no todos han sido sinceros y puedo adelantar que el siguiente capítulo será una clase de "expiación", todo está entrelazado y fríamente calculado._

 _Es bueno saber que te agradó la relación entre estos dos, ahora ¿Qué te pareció su relación con Sakura?, en verdad, no quería ponerla como la mala de la historia, Karin es un personaje con potencial :3 Me he dado una vuelta por tu perfil y debo decir que todas las historias se ven interesantes, pronto comenzare con una, voy a dejarte un review tan lindo como los que tu dejas en mi historia 3 Tratare de pasarme por cada uno de ellos :D ¡Fue un placer volver a leerte! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! ñ.ñ/_

 _ **DULCECITO311**_ , _¡Un gusto leerte de nuevo! ¡En verdad esperaba hacerlo!_

 _Creo que esta vez fui en contra de tus predicciones. De verdad, me gustaría decirte que es lo que va a suceder pero prefiero hacerlo mediante un capitulo y dejar un poco de intriga. Neji y Sakura continúan, Sasuke se ha dado por vencido ¿Qué crees que pueda suceder?, aún falta la intervención de alguien y vaya que será importante. Efectivamente, con Neji tiene todo seguro pero con Sasuke es dejar todo a la deriva, vivir entre un todo o un nada. ¡Saludos! ¡Espero que haya sido de tu agrado! ¡Un fuerte abrazo mi estimada_ DULCECITO311!

 _ **wittzy92**_ _ **,**_ _y tantas cosas que están por suceder juju…exacto, todo va ligado y en conjunto, nada entra como relleno, al menos eso espero :v Aun falta indagar con los padres de Sakura, vamos a verlo en el siguiente capítulo ñ.ñ tienes toda la razón respecto a ellos._

 _Bueno, si te gusto Sasuke borracho, prepárate porque tal vez venga la segunda parte :D No, ¡cómo crees! :3 es un fic rated T, todo es apto para menores juju, dejemos algo a la imaginación :3_

 _¿Crees que Neji se lo merece?, yo también :3 pero ya veremos que pasara con este par de infieles. Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo y por supuesto, no generar molestias que deriven en linchamiento y cosas así (ya ves que está de moda por todo el país :c) Pronto aparecerá ese muchacho, lo prometo ¡Saludos_ wittzy92 _y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Akemi Ayuzawa**_ _ **,**_ _¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _Espero que no me odies por todo lo que hice en este capítulo, creo que marqué una pauta entre la pareja principal, pero bien dicen, "después de la tormenta viene la calma", veremos si aplica en estas circunstancias. Pronto habrá mas interacción entre los tres, lo prometo, tengo preparada una linda sorpresa :D muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo_ Akemi Ayuzawa!

 _ **ALEXAOLMOS5016**_ _ **,**_ _¡Creo que soy una desconsiderada por robarles hora de sueño jeje! Owww, no imagine que ciertas actitudes estarían tan apegadas a la realidad, no sabes cuánto me alegra leer eso. Hasta cierto punto, algunos padres son bastante comprensibles las mamás tienen ese gen del drama incrustado, lo bueno es que te apoyaron con lo que de verdad deseabas y que estés contenta con tu decisión :D Algo similar me sucede, estoy planeando en ingresar a otra carrera y cuando se lo dije a mi madre, casi me desconoce cómo hija pero bueno ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Juju. De verdad, lamento no haberme enfocado en la boda de Itachi e Izumi como debí hacerlo, soy muy mala narrando esta clase de eventos y necesitaba enfocarme en Sasuke y Sakura. ¡Muchísimas gracias_ ALEXAOLMOS5016! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos pronto!

 _ **Nekatniss**_ _, uff menos mal que el beso no salió tan mal como lo imaginaba, leí todos los consejos en diversas paginas para narrarlo, me siento aliviada al leer que les gusto esa pequeña parte. Todo es complicado, es una tempestad en un vaso de agua. Exactamente, por eso, creo que en este capítulo me centre más en la relación de Neji y Sakura, no quiero que solo aparezca como un "eran pareja y terminaron porque debía ser" no, quiero plasmar el antes, los sentimientos y el después, por eso también estoy basándome en el verdadero inicio con Sasuke y Sakura :D y efectivamente, a veces dan ganas que estos dos se coman a besos. La intervención de Karin no será constante pero si marcara una pauta en la relación y no me refiero a algo negativo, no, como lo he dicho, no quiero que ella sea la villana. Prepárate, que el próximo capitulo se viene algo enorme :D ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, amo tus reviews! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo_ Nekatniss!

 _ **SabakuNoSakura**_ _ **,**_ _¡Ojala espero obtener la misma respuesta que tu anterior review!_

 _El alcohol es un mal consejero, nos obliga a hacer ciertas cosas de las que después podemos arrepentirnos, me ha sucedido jeje, exacto, ya verás que pronto adoptara esa filosofía, no puede hacerlo por una sencilla razón :D pero tal vez, tarde o temprano sucumba a los encantos de Sasuke, es pagarle con la misma moneda a Neji jaja ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review_ SabakuNoSakura! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo! ¡Cuídate! ñ.ñ

 _ **Ailu**_ _ **,**_ _¡Bienvenida al lado oscuro! eres bien recibida en esta historia de amor y drama :D muchísimas gracias por todo, es complejo escribir un fic y mantener las personalidades casi intactas y también, redactar adecuadamente, hago todo lo posible para traerles una historia fácil de digerir y disfrutar :D No, en lo absoluto, gracias a ti por leer una de mis tantas locuras, en verdad, gracias totales 3 En este fic tiene el cabello corto :3 ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo_ Ailu! ¡Cuídate y nos leemos luego, te mando un enorme beso también!

 _ **DannaCardona**_ _ **,**_ _en verdad no sé qué decir, un simple gracias no basta para compensar tus palabras. No puedo adelantarte nada porque estaría arruinado por completo la historia :c así que, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo mi estimada_ DannaCardona! ¡Nos leemos luego!

 _ **Hiyoko-sama**_ , _debo admitir que estaba esperando con ansias tu review, agradezco al internet que fue generoso, aunque, si hubieras leído el capítulo solamente también estaría contenta :D_

 _La boda debía desatar muchas cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura, y Sasuke debía otorgar un discurso como el buen padrino que era, me uno a tu nuevo hashtag #UchihaFamilyRightNow, ya veremos que sucede entre Neji y Sakura, por el momento todo está en buenos términos. Oh por supuesto que sí, Tenten la incondicional debía fungir un papel como manzana de la discordia, en verdad es importante su participación, no será cosa de un capítulo, no, no, no juju Claro que será interesante que Sasuke conozca a los padres de Sakura :D en todo caso que eso llegue a suceder ¿cierto? ¡Mil gracias_ Hiyoko-sama! _¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!_

 _ **Marcela2761**_ _ **,**_ _¡Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo! :D ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _ **Anttomercury**_ _ **,**_ _por un momento imagine que no leerías el capítulo pero ¡Lo hiciste! :D Sigues sorprendiéndome a diario. Hello, estoy muy bien, entusiasmada por leer las reacciones que este capítulo puede detonar :3 ya sabes, me gusta ver arder el mundo muajajajaja_

 _Oh, has descubierto en quien está inspirado, tiene un poco de la señora Bennet, aunque, con una sola hija que le causa muchos dolores de cabeza, tiene a su propia Elizabeth Bennet 3 No te olvides de los flashback, vas a verlos muy seguido por aquí juju, ya era justo y necesario ¿no crees?, mira que mantener a Sasuke como Batman durante doce años es difícil._

 _Soy un asco narrando besos jaja, es un alivio que haya sido de su agrado, estaba con el Jesús en la boca porque no lo hice más apasionado, dinámico, caliente, fue algo normal. Prepárate, que pronto tendremos una segunda parte de Sasuke desinhibido, el alcohol saca lo mejor o peor de nosotros 3_

 _Neji mano larga. En este punto creo que debo decir ¿me estas espiando?, no voy a revelarte más, dejare que esperes y lo veas tú misma :D_

 _Coincido contigo, creo que era un personaje que nos mostró la madurez en la gaiden. No quería plasmarla como una arrastrada, rogona que se denigraba, no, basta de eso, me pareció interesante darle otro papel, uno con mayor madurez._

 _Es difícil hacer esta clase de relatos, creo que no tengo ese don :c, este elemento creo que en ciertas ocasiones debe ser sutil y nada repetitivo :3 ¡NO!, jajaja ¿sexo sobre la lavadora?, tendré que leerlo a duras penas, tal vez y termine gustándome jaja._

 _I hate you por recordarme la película que me hace llorar :c En serio, desde el inicio hasta el final supero a María Magdalena. No voy a mentirte, la vi, pero como Jack el destripador, por partes :c ¿estará en netflix? Sino, tendré que recurrir a mi infalible página de películas por internet 3_

 _Nos estamos leyendo mi estimada_ Anttomercury, _¡Muchos besos y abrazos desde la distancia! Love you! Fuck! ¡Retiro lo dicho!, manzana roja, así como la de blanca nieves jajaja ¡Te amo y odio a la vez!_

Sin más, yo paso a despedirme.

Como siempre, es un placer leer cada uno de los lindos reviews. Espero, en general, que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, por el momento, dejare que disfruten de este ñ.ñ

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _Con el paso de los años, Sakura se aferraba a su filosofía respecto a las fiestas; No estaba hecha para la opulencia de estas. Desde pequeña, por el trabajo de sus padres y el mundo donde se movían, era arrastrada a formar parte de los convites más lujosos y extravagantes de la alta sociedad._

 _De vez en cuando disfrutaba de las reuniones pero no estaba acostumbras a ellas._

 _Su padre, con motivo del aniversario número veinte de la empresa, decidió que era justo y necesario celebrarlo a lo grande. Varios años de trabajo lo llevaron a obtener todo con lo que alguna vez soñó, todo gracias a Prymesis y asociados._

 _Kizashi no escatimo en gastos, al contrario, rentó todo el salón de un reconocido hotel para llevar a cabo el festejo. Estaba claro que toda la lista de socios estaría presente, incluyendo a sus familiares. Su padre tendría la oportunidad de forjar esas alianzas y su madre, de encontrarle un marido adinerado._

 _Resopló agobiada. Yacía oculta en una de las esquinas del salón. No podía soportar más las vanas conversaciones, todo giraba en torno al dinero y los lujos que este compraba. Ansiaba llegar a casa a descansar. Hacía varios días que no descansaba del todo bien, la carrera demanda esfuerzo sobre humano, manteniéndola despiertas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, memorizándose un sinfín de términos médicos. De no ser por la insistencia de su madre y el magnífico conjunto que utilizaba esa noche, podría asegurar que habría inventado cualquier excusa para permanecer resguardada en su cama y no salir de la residencia pero Mebuki se rehusó. Ella era la hija y le parecía una bazofia que no asistiera a tan importante evento. Así que sin más, esa misma tarde, opto por cambiar su pijama por un hermoso ajuar de dos piezas en color dorado. El top cubria lo necesario y la falta larga hasta la cintura en corte sirena acentuaba sus curvas. El maquillaje y peinado corrió por su cuenta, derivando en un resultado de infarto._

 _Como toda cenicienta, el encanto debía desaparecer en algún punto de la velada. Su rostro reflejaba fastidio y sus pies estaban matándola debido al extravagante calzado, los cuales le otorgaban quince centímetros de altura. Cruzó los brazos, contemplando a las parejas acercarse a la pista de baile mientras se entonaba una agradable melodía que corría por cuenta de un afamado grupo de jazz. Mantuvo el perfil bajo y se escabullo entre las personas, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco o terminaría cediendo al sueño. Opto por abandonar la sala por una de las tantas puertas traseras, sintiendo de lleno el baño de la brisa nocturna impactarse contra su rostro._

 _Permitió que los minutos transcurrieran sin preocupación. Sus padres estarían lo suficientemente absortos en otros asuntos como para reparan en su ausencia. Sonrió aliviada, pronto llegaría el momento de irse, buscaría cualquier excusa para que su padre ordenara al chofer llevar a Sakura sana y salva a casa. Al encontrar el plan ideal, retornó hacia la puerta, empujándola con la fuerza habitual y dándose cuenta que el objeto de metal no se rendía en sus intentos por reingresar al salón. Una vez más, empujó, recargando todo su peso, la alternativa funcionó pero no del todo bien, a causa de los tacones ella tambaleo, perdiendo el equilibrio y control de sus piernas. Estaba segura que sería el hazmerreir de quienes presenciaran el accidente, preparaba su cuerpo para entrar en contacto contra el suelo de mármol pero ese momento nunca arribo. Un par de fuertes brazos evitaron toda la vergüenza, sosteniéndola con firmeza por la cintura, devolviéndole el balance. Al estar de espaldas no podía reconocer el rostro de su salvador para agradecerle y disculparse, como era apropiado. Lentamente lo miró de reojo, encontrándose con el rostro del mismito Neji Hyuga._

 _Palideció al instante. La mirada intimidante del chico ejercía cierta presión en ella. Los Hyuga eran socios de su padre desde hace más de una década, lo que quería decir que sus encuentros en eventos eran más habituales de lo que se pensaba. Hiashi Hyuga era un buen amigo de su padre, se conocían desde la universidad, por ende, Sakura conocía a gran parte del clan por sus constantes apariciones en momentos íntimos y familiares. En ipso facto se alejó, agachando la cabeza en señal de reverencia, ocultando tras la mata de mechones rosados su rostro sonrojado._

— _L-lo lamento. No era mi intención perturbarte. Calculé mal mi fuerza y todo derivo en esto. — Susurró, evitando atraer atención innecesaria. —_

— _No te preocupes. — Espetó Neji desinteresado. — Habría sido un fuerte golpe. — No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducirlo. Sakura, sorprendida, en el tiempo que tenía de conocer al aludido, habían cruzado pocas palabras sin importancia. Escuchar más de una oración era algo memorable. —_

— _¿Hinata está contigo? No la he visto en toda la velada. — Ella se encogió de hombros, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, esperando una respuesta tajante. —_

— _No, decidió quedarse en casa. Al parecer no se sentía del todo bien, tenía fiebre. — Dijo el castaño, posando sus irises color perla en la pista de baile y bebiendo con elegancia un sorbo de vino rosa. —_

— _Oh pobre. — Recitó Sakura. Por un momento imaginó que la chica se encontraría ahí presente, así el tiempo pasaría rápido en compañía de la heredera. Lamentablemente ese no era el caso. Sintiéndose incomoda por la afonía generada, tenía planeado disculparse una vez más, despedirse como era habitual y acudir con su padre pero Neji tenía otros planes opuestos a los suyos._

— _¿Que dices si nos alejamos un momento?— Preguntó asiduo, como si estuviera hablando del clima o algo por el estilo. Sakura asintió, dirigiéndose a la par de Neji a una mesa desolada, escondida ante la mirada de los ahí presentes. Dudaban mucho que alguien prestara atención a sus acciones. Con caballerosidad, el chico ofreció una silla, ella le sonrió en respuesta para seguir con la mirada cada uno de sus pasos._

 _Tal como Hinata, Sakura conocía un poco a Neji Hyuga. Su padre también era socio de Kizashi Haruno, era el subdirector de la empresa por lo tanto, era común que sus caminos se cruzaran desde que eran unos niños. La peli-rosa y su familia habían estado presentes el día que un accidente automovilístico dejó la crianza de Neji en manos de su tío, desde ese momento el chico se volvió mas reservado. Cuando ambos coincidían todo se llevaba a cabo en un sepulcral silencio y leves gestos de respeto._

— _¿No te parece aburrido todo esto?— La voz de Neji la obligo a retornar a la realidad.— Me refiero a esta clase de reuniones.— Los dos estaban familiarizados con ese ambiente desde niños, sus padres les preparaban el terreno, mostrándoles con descaro el futuro que aguardaba por ellos.—_

— _Cierta parte pero no del todo…Aun no logro acostumbrarme esto. — Respondió Sakura, sosteniendo su mirada. Había algo entre los dos pero no se aventuraría a sacar conclusiones, permitiría que el tiempo fluyera y Neji actuara como de costumbre. — ¿Y tú? Parece que lo disfrutas. —_

 _Neji sonrió levemente, bebiendo de un trago el resto de vino. El mesero se acercó inmediatamente, ofreciéndole a cada uno una copa con nueva y fresco contenido._

— _No del todo. En realidad, es interesante, me gusta hablar con las personas, escucharlas, creo que este será mi futuro. — Sentencio seguro. —_

 _Sakura no podía asociar su embelesamiento al chico con el alcohol. Ciertamente, Neji era un joven atractivo, sus rasgos estaban proporcionados, delicados pero a la vez fuertes; a pesar de llevar el cabello largo, el podía otorgarle un toque único, varonil, sumándole a esto el prodigioso clan del que provenía y las posibles empresas que podría poseer en un futuro, pero lo que más generaba impresión en ella, era la seguridad con la que hablaba, eso no había cambiado del todo._

 _Los dos continuaron hablando, adentrándose en temas personales. Llevaban conociéndose una década, no les parecía difícil generar confianza. Neji habló con firmeza sobre sus sueños, deseaba convertirse en un empresario exitoso, así como su padre. Luego de subir el primer peldaño llegaría el momento de encontrar una mujer y formar una familia. Sakura sonrió durante todo el relato al percibir la ilusión del chico en su mirada, después de todo, los dos no eran tan diferentes como lo pensaban. Eventualmente llegaría el turno de Sakura, relató paso a paso ese meticuloso objetivo a largo plazo. Neji se sorprendió al escuchar que desistiría de la empresa familiar, ella argumentaba no estar moldeada para el ajetreado mundo de los negocios, obviamente, Mebuki no vio esto con buenos ojos y Kizashi aguardaría con todas sus ansias el momento en el que Sakura cambiara de opinión._

 _El barullo en el salón comenzó a tornarse insoportable, educadamente Neji lanzó la propuesta de salir a tomar aire fresco. Sakura accedió, quizá el alcohol estuviera surtiendo efecto en el primo de Hinata por ende, se escabulleron de las miradas curiosas y se dirigieron al exterior. Continuaron charlando, esta vez de temas triviales._

 _Neji, acorraló a la chica. Sakura yacía inmersa entre el muro y el cuerpo del castaño, sin embargo, la insólita cercanía del joven no le generaba incomodidad alguna, solo un enorme nerviosismo. Pasó saliva, los ojos color perla traban de escrutar hasta lo más recóndito de su alma, la contemplaba con firmeza, anunciando lo que sucedería en cuestión de segundos._

 _Tal como ella lo imagino, los labios suaves de Neji se posaron sobre los suyos en un primer beso unilateral. Él no insistió, poco a poco fue alejándose con claro arrepentimiento. Las manos de Sakura se aferraron al saco negro, atrayéndola hacia ella e iniciando un nuevo contacto, deslizando sus labios contra los del Hyuga con ternura. Impaciente, el joven llevo las manos hasta la cintura de Sakura, acercándola hacia su cuerpo, mezclándola con la calidez embriagadora que desprendía su cuerpo._

— _¡Sakura!— Gritó su madre, buscándola entre la grandeza del lugar. Ninguno de los dos podía alejarse el uno del otro, era imposible terminar el contacto de esa manera. — ¡Sakura!— Ella gimió al sentir un leve y sensual mordisco en su labio inferior, rompían el beso para comenzar uno nuevo, sin detenerse a apaciguar sus respiraciones agitadas. — Sa…— Mebuki no finalizó de recitar el nombre de su hija, todo lo contrario, opto por dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, esperaría por la peli-rosa en otro lugar. —_

 _Los dos regresaron a la realidad. Neji mantenía su frente recargada en la de ella, ambos sentían como sus respiraciones perturbadas chocaban contra su rostro mutuamente. Después de compartir otra serie de besos cortos, llegó el momento de atender al llamado de la señora Haruno._

— _Mierda, no esperaba que tu madre nos encontrara de esta forma. — Confesó Neji, sintiéndose apenado por la forma en la que él y la heredera de los Haruno yacían minutos atrás. —_

— _No creo que vaya a decir algo al respecto. — Sentencio ella, tratando de apaciguar las inquietudes del castaño. Al alejarse, el gélido aire se impactó contra su cuerpo, privándola de toda sensación de calor que el contacto con Neji generaba. El no permitió que la señal pasara desapercibida, por ende, se despojó del saco, colocándolo sobre los hombros de la peli-rosa._

 _Se contemplaron mutuamente durante largos segundos bajo la tenue luz de la luna. Su relación cambiaría por completo después de esos besos, marcaban el inicio de algo, el momento en que ambos exteriorizaron deseos reprimidos. Neji sonrió y mientras caminaban para encontrarse con la madre de Sakura, respondió a las dudas de la peli-rosa._

 _Mebuki les sonrió de forma sugestiva al verlos llegar. Neji se mantuvo estoico pero Sakura no fue capaz de contener un gran sonrojo. Su madre entabló una conversación con el heredero de los Hyuga y antes de partir, propuso organizar una visita, a lo que el chico asintió, todos se despidieron y las Haruno abandonaron el lugar._

 _Tal vez su relación habría comenzado de esa forma pero diversas situaciones orillaron a ambos a alejar sus caminos. Los dos se reunirían años después, en una fiesta de cumpleaños, donde Sakura estaría presentándole a su hija, Sarada. No podía dudar que el tiempo era de tal envergadura que podía cambiar muchas cosas cuando menos se pensaba._

: : : : : : : :

Despertó automáticamente. Sus irises negros yacían inmersos en la impetuosidad del techo blanco. La alarma sonó minutos después, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, uno muy importante para su madre.

Suspiro con pesadez. No se sentía del todo bien para asistir a la boda. Creía no poseer la fuerza suficiente para avizorar como su madre cerraba un contrato con otro hombre que no era su padre.

No quería decir que sus sentimientos hacia Neji eran similares al odio o rencor, los dos mantenían una buena relación, inclusive, el castaño fungió ciertas responsabilidades como padre cuando el verdadero se mantenía ausente. Algo en su interior le decía que el Hyuga no era el adecuado para su madre. A su corta edad conocía un poco el amor y la relación de Sakura y Neji no estaba ni un poco cerca de ello.

Titubeo al levantarse de la cama, avizorando el hermoso vestigio colgado en una de las puertas del closet. Sakura había llamado la noche anterior, diciendo que si no se sentía dispuesta a asistir no habría problema alguno. Creía que lo prudente seria tomarle la palabra y pasar el resto del día a lado de su padre. Además, su madre estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva vida a lado de un gran hombre, pronto llegaría la noticia del nuevo hermano y toda la atención se centraría sobre él. Si, temía ser remplazada como un juguete, después de la discusión con su madre los remordimientos no desaparecieron ni un poco, lo que ocasionaba que la pelinegra cuestionara su integridad como hija. Estaba comportándose como una niña malcriada y caprichosa, los asuntos de los adultos no le concernían en lo absoluto, algún día lo entendería. No soportaba estar así con la peli-rosa, no después de todo lo que realizó su madre para sacarla adelante. Admiraba plenamente a la mujer que le dio la vida y ella solo le causaba tristezas.

Sasuke llamó a la puerta con dos firmes toques. Ella respondió con voz trémula, permitiéndole la entrada. Al parecer, su padre tampoco llegó a buenos términos con el insomnio, las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo delataban, podría apostar que el pelinegro había pasado toda la noche en vela por un extraño motivo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, el día no suponía un motivo de festejo, al contrario, era como si estuvieran organizando un funeral. Sasuke exhaló con fuerza, encontrándose con la faz triste de su hija. Era momento de tener una charla seria.

—Debes apresurarte o llegaras tarde a la boda de tu madre. — Mascullo. —

—No quiero ir. — Admitió la niña, ocultándose bajo el edredón y la mirada de su padre. —

—Sarada, creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto.— Dijo agobiado, presionando su tabique con dos dedos mientras estrujaba los ojos, clamándole paciencia a todos los dioses existentes en el mundo, esperando a que alguno se apiadara de él y contestara a su plegarias.

—Lo sé pero…cuando mamá se case ella comenzara una nueva vida y yo no creo encajar con ella. — Pronto, rompió en llanto. — La idea sobre mi familia era tú, mamá y yo. No incluyen a Neji. —

Para Sasuke el plan de familia tampoco iba encaminado de esa manera. Había perdido la esperanza en encontrar una mujer que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que experimentaba al estar con Sakura. Pronto se resignó, ella nunca llegaría, porque comprendió que no necesitaba a una dama parecía, la necesitaba a ella. Nunca incluyo que todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses estuviera en sus planes. Nunca fue parte del plan.

—Sarada…el destino tiene planes que van más allá de los nuestros. — Comenzó Sasuke, generando un discurso épico de batalla en su mente. Encontraría las palabras necesarias para apaciguar las inquietudes de su hija, que indudablemente, temía ser desplazada. — Sé que nuestra situación es extraña pero debes comprender que no fue tu elección el tener padres separados. — Era complejo describir su relación con Sakura, tomando en cuenta que nunca comenzaron algo serio. — Puedo asegurarte que mis sentimientos y los de ella están unidos. —

— ¿Cómo?— cuestionó temerosa, asomando la mirada un poco, aun cubriendo gran parte de su rostro. —

—Porque te tenemos a ti. — Nada bastaba para aclarar lo que los unía. Ella era el lazo permanente entre los dos y nada podría separarlos. Confiaba plenamente en que Neji haría un gran trabajo fungiendo sus responsabilidades como padrastro, conocía al hombre y sabía que era una persona madura y responsable.

Anonadada por la respuesta, secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, lanzándose a abrazar a su padre con fuerza. Sasuke aún no se habituaba a las muestras de cariño repentinas pero recibió ese gesto con gusto, acariciando su pequeña espalda, permitiéndole descansar entre sus brazos. Transcurridos unos minutos, Sarada se alejó, preguntándole a su padre con la mirada que sucedería ahora.

—Sera mejor que te apresures. No querrás llegar tarde al evento ¿cierto?— Ella asintió, descendiendo de la cama grácilmente y confinándose en el baño para comenzar a prepararse.

Mientras tanto, las palabras antes emitidas no fueron solo para tranquilizar a Sarada, sino también para sí mismo. No había forma alguna de retener a Sakura a su lado. Los dos se reencontraron en el momento menos indicado. De nada servía lamentarse sobre el pasado, ahora solo quedaba aceptar las decisiones de la peli-rosa y si Neji le otorgaba la felicidad que él nunca pudo, estaría dichoso al verla sonreír.

: : : : : : : :

El estilista no dejaba de rondar alrededor de ella. Se aseguraba de hacer lucir a Sakura como una princesa. Llevaba horas invirtiendo paciencia y dedicación al peinado y el maquillaje de la novia. Satisfecho con el maquillaje y el complicado peinado, sonrió ampliamente, girando la silla de la peli-rosa para contemplarse en el espejo.

Podría asegurar que deshacer la monumental obra maestra llamado "updo" le llevaría toda la noche, sumándole a esto las extensiones que le otorgaron otro largo a su cabello, sería un martirio irse a dormir con un sinfín de pasadores y el cabello enmarañado. Sus fanales esmeralda resaltaban gracias a la perfecta combinación de sombras y pestañas postizas, todo era balanceado en la novia, ni muy dramático ni muy sencillo, la compaginación exacta se representaba en ella.

No tuvo más tiempo para contemplarse. La habitación estaba atiborrada de mujeres, ahí se encontraba su madre y algunas tías, dispuesta a ayudar a la novia en lo que fuera necesario, otras se encargaban de capturar el momento. Todas revoloteaban a su alrededor tal cual hada madrina, esperando convertir a la peli-rosa en una perfecta cenicienta.

Las mujeres se congregaron a su alrededor cuando el momento de colocar el vestido llego. Todas las ahí presentes discutían para ver quién sería la afortunada en ayudarle a vestir tan hermosa pieza, era como si las féminas de la corte real generaran una disputa para ayudar a la mismísima María Antonieta a una labor tan sencilla. Mebuki fue la indicada para esa labor. Con extremo cuidado, pasó la prenda blanca sobre sus brazos, ajustando el corset para enmarcar su cintura y evitar que sufriera algún accidente. La parte superior tenía forma de corazón, y los tirantes resbalaban por debajo de los hombros. Los apliques de swarovski eran visibles, todo estaba bordado a mano y confeccionado especialmente para ella. El corte princesa de la falda caía de forma hermosa, al final de la tela podía contemplarse el encaje perfectamente aplicado. Al verse reflejada en el espejo, lo único que pudo percibir fue como el pavor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y mente.

—Esto está sucediendo. — Susurro mortificada. El aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones, pronto terminaría en el suelo si no tomaba asiento lo antes posible. Llevo una mano hasta su vientre, tambaleándose por la habitación y situándose en la cama. —

— ¡Abran la ventana!— Ordenó Mebuki. — Toma, bebe un poco de agua, Sakura. Es normal que te sientas de esa manera, solamente son los nervios. — Aterrada, avizoro a su madre. Por supuesto que no se trataba de eso, había algo más, algo inexplicable. — ¿Estas bien?— Preguntó su madre un tanto preocupada. Sakura asintió, aferrando los dedos al vaso. —

—No luzcas tan aterrada, Sakura, solamente estas casándote. — Dijo una de sus tías, lanzando una carcajada. Ese era el problema, estaba sometiéndose a algo que tal vez no deseaba por completo.

—Vamos Sakura, Neji debe estar esperando. —

: : : : : : : :

El castaño se desplazó hasta el mini bar de la habitación. Necesitaba un buen trago para calmar su nerviosismo. El gran día había llegado y para ser sincero, no estaba preparado. Durante los años de relación con Sakura, imaginó con ilusión aquel momento donde ella caminaría por el altar, vestida de blanco y sonriente. Anhelaba con ansias la fecha en la que la peli-rosa se despojaría de su apellido y optara por utilizar el de su amado clan.

Lamentablemente, esos sueño se veían obstruidos por otra persona; aquella mujer llamada Tenten lo volvía loco. No podía ignorar a sus deseos. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde aquella noche en su apartamento. Creía que gracias al nivel de alcohol en la sangre, recordaría poco o nada de eso, su mente parecía desistirse en dejarla marchar y olvidarla, su recuerdo persistía.

Exasperado, restregó su mano contra el rostro, bebiendo de golpe el whisky en las rocas. Finalizó en anudar la corbata y colocar un pañuelo en el la bolsa del saco. Todos estarían reunidos ahí para ser testigos del enlace entre el magnifico Neji Hyuga y la exitosa Sakura Haruno.

—Neji, todo está listo. — Anuncio su tío. La hora de bajar a la iglesia había llegado. Él asintió, solo se encargaría de resguardar su teléfono en la caja fuerte. Justo cuando Hiashi abandonó la habitación, el móvil de Neji comenzó a sonar. La pantalla indicaba en todo su esplendor el nombre de la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces contesto.

— ¿Tenten? ¿Sucede algo?— Se adelantó a preguntar. Tal vez, algo malo estaba aconteciendo para llamarle el día de la boda. —

—Neji, el lunes presentare mi renuncia. — El aludido palideció. — No puedo seguir pretendiendo que entre nosotros no sucedió nada. Entiendo tu situación y que tal vez tú crees que aquella noche fue un error. —

—No, no creo que fuera un error. — Dijo, encaminándose hasta la ventana y recargando un brazo contra el cristal. — No puedes irte. —

—Por supuesto que puedo. Las negociaciones han finalizado y no me necesitaras más. —

—Tenten, tiene que haber una razón mayor para marcharte. — Su voz detonaba desesperación y enojo. No podía dejarla marchar como si nada, algo en su interior le decía que si permitía que aquello pasara se arrepentiría toda la vida. Ambos guardaron silencio. —

— ¿Quieres saberla?, estoy embarazada, Neji y antes que digas algo más, no lo estoy diciendo para dañarte o hacerte responsable, creo que tienes todo el derecho a saberlo. No voy a tolerar que tú continúes con tu vida a lado de otra mujer y yo me quede estancada esperando algo de ti. —

Y en un momento, toda la percepción de Neji cambio. Mantuvo el móvil contra su oreja aun después de que ella finalizara la llamada.

—Neji, hijo, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar. — Hiashi irrumpió nuevamente, examinando a su sobrino. — ¿Sucede algo malo?—

—No. — El castaño resguardo el celular en la caja fuerte. — Solo estoy nervioso. —

: : : : : : : :

Los invitados yacían sentados en las butacas de la iglesia, impacientemente aguardaban por la entrada épica y triunfal de los novios. Los asistentes ahí presentes formaban parte de la familia Haruno y Hyuga, los demás se unirían a ellos en la gran recepción preparada para celebrar su unión matrimonial.

Neji trataba de mantenerse estoico. Lucía bastante bien utilizando aquel traje negro y la corbata a juego. Esperaba paciente por la llegada de Sakura, las damas ya estaba reunidas ahí, solo faltaba la peli-rosa.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par, los músicos contratados comenzaron a entonar con exorbitante habilidad la marcha nupcial. Todos se pusieron de pie al presenciar a Sakura tomada del brazo de su padre, caminando detrás de las niñas de las flores. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa nerviosa, intentaba contener las lágrimas al no ver a Sarada ahí. Su hija era un gran soporte pero no la presionaría, permitiría que tomara su tiempo.

Kizashi entregó su hija al castaño, confiándole la flor más hermosa. Sakura y el entrelazaron sus manos, situándose frente al sacerdote. Ambos sonrieron, escuchando la abertura de la ceremonia mientras sus mentes aún estaban absortas en otras personas y todo lo que sentían hacia ellas.

La ceremonia prosiguió sin altercado alguno. El sacerdote no veía el momento para escuchar los románticos votos de la pareja frente a él.

—Levántense, mis hijos. — Neji y Sakura se pusieron de pie. La hora de sellar su amor en un compromiso eterno había llegado. — Ahora cambiaremos los votos. — La peli-rosa sonrió nerviosa, era como si la salvación del planeta entero recayera en sus manos. — Sakura, hija mía, Haruno Sakura, ¿deseas decir tus votos?—

La aludida guardo silencio, pasando saliva en un intento por disipar el nudo en su garganta. Avizoro a Neji de reojo, preguntándose si de verdad deseaba pasar el resto de sus días con él. Aquel cuestionamiento no llegó a su mente hasta que apareció Sasuke.

—Sakura, hija, despierta tu prometido está esperando… ¿Aceptas a Neji Hyuga como tu esposo? ¿Para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?— Escuchaba el tic tac de un reloj imaginario en su mente. Necesitaba ser sincera, no podría soportar estar con Neji cuando sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran para otra persona. —

—No, no acepto. — Sentencio con determinación. Escuchó como algunos contenían la respiración y otros comenzaban a murmullar a sus espaldas. — Lo lamento, Neji, no puedo hacerlo. — Entrelazo sus manos con las del castaño, contemplándolo firmemente. — En verdad te amé pero ahora…algo cambio entre nosotros. No estoy segura de querer estar contigo y creo que tu también sientes lo mismo, puedo sentirlo. —

—Sakura ¿Qué está pasando?— cuestionó su madre, acercándose a la pareja junto a su padre y Hiashi Hyuga. Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, todo era tan melodramático. —

—Dime si estoy en lo correcto, de lo contrario, te ruego que me perdones pero esto no será justo para ninguno de los dos. —

—Sakura, coincido contigo pero nuestra relación dejo de funcionar hace mucho tiempo atrás. Forzamos todo esto que perdió el encanto. — Murmuro Neji, contemplando la ínfima sonrisa que surcaba los labios de la aludida. —

—Neji, será mejor que vuelvas ahí y cumplas con tu obligación. — Hiashi no parecía contento. Estrujaba el brazo de su sobrino con fuerza, avizorándolo con el ceño fruncido y apretando la mandíbula. —

—No seas estúpida, Sakura, regresa ahí ahora mismo y cambia de opinión. — Mebuki seguía los pasos de su hija a medida que ella se disponía a descender. — No volverás a encontrar una oportunidad como esta ¡Vuelve ahí, es una orden!— La chica se detuvo en seco. Actuaba imprudentemente, lo entendía, podía asegurar que aquella opción era drástica pero adecuada. —

—Mamá, te he complacido durante todos estos años. He realizado hasta lo imposible para mantenerte feliz. Me he preguntado por qué decidiste tener hijos y llegue a la conclusión de que en algún momento de tu vida las cosas se estropearon sin arreglo y decidiste volver a comenzar. Empezar de cero, pasar página. Y me tuviste a mí, una pequeña copia de carbón a la que pudiste decir "tu harás lo que yo no hice" "tu triunfaras en lo que yo fracase", porque querías que alguien lo hiciera bien esta vez. — Las palabras de Sakura, lejos de entristecer a su madre la enfurecieron. Una cachetada fue prueba de eso. —

—Ese no es mi caso, Sakura. Sinceramente, estoy ansiosa por ver como la vida te hace pedazos. —

—Mebuki, por favor, cálmate. — Kizashi intervino, el ambiente era incomodo, tenso. —

—Regresa ahí ahora mismo. — Ordenó su madre. —

Haciendo caso omiso, se desplazó con parsimonia por el amplio pasillo de la iglesia, percatándose como las miradas se posaban en ella. Escuchaba los murmullos. Por una vez en su vida sentía que su vida le pertenecía plenamente.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Mírame bien! ¡Es la última vez que me ves! ¡Te has reído de mí, ahora está terminado, el juego, las humillaciones! ¡De ahora en adelante no existes para mí, estas fuera de mi vida!— Ella se detuvo, pensando bien en su respuesta. Lentamente viro sobre sus tobillos, seria doloroso alejarse pero si quería ser feliz debía hacerlo. —

—Puedo vivir con tu desprecio, mamá. — Replicó con fiereza, encaminándose directamente a su padre y tomando una de sus manos. — Papá, en verdad lo lamento. Tal vez no soy la hija que soñaste y te he otorgado más decepciones que alegrías, en verdad, necesito ser feliz por una vez en mi vida. — Kizashi abrazó a su hija con fuerza, ahogando su llanto contra su hombro. — Sarada estará feliz de verlos a ambos, te suplico que no tomen reprimendas con ella. —

—No te preocupes Sakura, todo va a estar bien. — Murmuro Kizashi en su oído. Mientras tanto, Neji y Hiashi también mantenían su propia disputa. —

— ¡Tu padre estaría decepcionado de ti, Neji!— Acusó el patriarca de los Hyuga, señalándolo con el dedo índice. — ¡Te comportas como un adolescente!—

—No te atrevas a meter a mi padre en esto. — Susurró Neji furioso. — A él no le gustaría contemplar como entrego mi vida para hacer infeliz a una persona a mi lado. — El hombre siguió los pasos de Sakura hasta la salida de la iglesia. Evidentemente, todo ese drama sería tema de conversación durante años, recordarían el momento en el que la anhelada pareja opto por finalizar su relación frente al altar.

Si el embarazo y la llegada de Sarada dejaron algo en Sakura era esa lección de no dejarse influenciar por las opiniones de las demás. Muchos la juzgaron, incluso su familia, pero se dio cuenta que tomarle importancia no haría nada más que enterrarla cuando lo que más necesitaba era salir a flote. Cuando toda su vida se había basado en lo que dijeran, ahora, cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, por primera vez decidió afrontar eso con actitud.

— ¿Quieres ir a beber algo?— Preguntó Neji cuando los dos estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del drama. Necesitarían más que una cerveza para hablar. —

—Por supuesto. —

: : : : : : : :

Los dos avizoraban atentamente como los atareados meseros se encargaban de guardar la indumentaria preparada para la fiesta, al organizador le daría un infarto al ver como el tiempo que invirtió durante meses desaparecía tan rápido como un suspiro.

Yacían sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, la caja que resguardaba las cervezas era la única separación entre los dos. Aun utilizaban sus vestuarios para la boda, seria tedioso encaminarse hasta las habitaciones para sustituir los atuendos que resguardaban las maletas, donde la ropa consistía en ajuares para la playa y por parte de Sakura, lencería sexy para mostrarle a Neji en la luna de miel.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Aun no afrontaban el torbellino de emociones, podrían jurar que la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Esa hazaña era digna de documentarse, afortunadamente, los periodistas ahí presentes lo harían; la sección de sociales estaría infestada con el ultimo acontecimiento del año. Si lo veían por el lado bueno, pagarían el alquiler de aquellos desdichados mientras el drama daba de que hablar.

—Es estúpido preguntar…— Habló Sakura, jugueteando con el envase casi vacío. — Pero ¿sucede algo más? Pareces preocupado. — Neji contemplo de reojo a la peli-rosa, terminando su cerveza y apresurándose a abrir otra, llevándola hacia sus labios. —

— ¿Después de todo el drama? No. — Aun no percibía esa confianza para confesarle lo acontecido en los últimos meses a Sakura, así como el ínfimo hecho de que iba a convertirse en padre. —

—Vamos, Neji. Te conozco y sé que algo mas está sucediendo, algo independientemente de todo el drama de hace una hora. — Sakura deseaba remendar algunas heridas. Aun persistía esa relación de amistad entre los dos, no permitiría que aquello muriera. —

—Voy a contártelo pero ambos debemos ser sinceros.— Condicionó.— También pasa algo contigo…te has resguardado muchas cosas desde la aparición de Uchiha.— Sakura no respondió, solo se limitó a terminarse la cerveza y recurrir a otra.—

—Han acontecido muchas cosas desde ese día. — Murmuro resignada. — Pero comienzas tú. —

Neji volvió a beber. Confesar su infidelidad era más complejo de lo que imaginaba. Exhaló con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que la brisa bañara su rostro en un suave movimiento.

—Mantuve un affaire con mi socia, Tenten. Es inadecuado que justifique mi falla o intente aparentar que nada sucedió. Antes de la ceremonia me llamó, diciendo que está esperando un hijo mío. — La confesión estaba a la orden del día. Sentía como un peso disminuya sobre sus hombros. Contempló la expresión de Sakura, claramente todo la tomaba por sorpresa que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. —

— ¿Te refieres a que te acóstate con ella mientras aun salíamos?— Cuestionó molesta. Neji asintió. Todos estos meses la culpa de besar a Sasuke persistía en su memoria como un castigo eterno, no se comparaba en lo absoluto con el suplicio de Prometeo, al contrario, la idea de que cada cierta jornada un aguilera llegara de la nada y devorara su hígado suponía una expiación más placentera. — ¿Cuándo sucedió?—

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?— Neji prefería no entrar en detalles. —

—Por supuesto, me interesa. No puedo creer que llegaras a ese punto, Neji. — Sakura experimentaba constantes oleadas de furia y tristeza. No podía creer como después de eso su ex-prometido se presentaba ante ella, menos mal que pensaron bien las cosas antes de unirse en sagrado matrimonio. —

—La noche que ambos olvidamos por completo el asunto de la cena. Estaba molesto contigo, con la aparición de Sasuke me mantenía nervioso e irritado. Ella se ofreció a hacerme compañía en un bar y yo accedí. Olvide mis llaves en la oficina y terminamos en su departamento. Todo se salió de control minutos después. —

—Aprecio tu sinceridad, Neji. — Mascullo Sakura después de emitir un largo silencio al escuchar la historia del antes mencionado. Entrelazo sus manos y sus miradas se encontraron. — Él hubiera no existe pero si tan solo lo hubieses mencionado esa noche que nos reunimos habríamos evitado todo esto. — La peli-rosa tenía razón. — ¿De verdad desconfiabas tanto de mí?— Indagó, dolida.

—A decir verdad, si. — Admitió, de nada serviría tergiversar las cosas. Los dos yacían absortos en la hora de las confesiones. Ella alejó su mano, situándola sobre su regazo. — Recordaba lo que alguna vez sentiste en la universidad por él. Puedo aventurarme a decir que estabas enamorada, sumándole la sorpresiva noticia de que es el padre de Sarada…— Neji se detuvo un instante, era curioso ver como el destino o alguna fuerza mayor situaba cosas en el camino y cambiaba por completo los planes de las personas. — Desde el momento en el que él apareció supe que te había perdido. —Sakura lo miro algo sorprendida. Neji volvió a lanzar el tercer suspiro del día. — Ahora dime ¿sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?—

El sonrojo que asoló sus mejillas fue respuesta suficiente para afirmar las sospechas del Hyuga. No era prudente relatarle que esa misma noche ella se encontraba en su apartamento intercambiando besos con el padre de su hija.

—Si. — Dijo automáticamente, llevando una mano hasta su boca, como si hubiese recitado algo indebido. — Nos besamos pero no pasó a mayores instancias. — Neji frunció el ceño, comprendiendo la referencia. —

—Lo sabía. — Aseveró, dando un largo trago a la bebida espumosa. — Solamente necesitaba escucharlo de ti. — Las mejillas de la peli-rosa adquirieron nuevamente un color carmín. — Ninguno de los dos tiene justificación, ambos fallamos. —

—Si…pero no concuerdo contigo. — Ella cruzó los brazos, el vestido comenzaba a incomodarla, no era una prenda que quisiera utilizar dentro de mucho pero mucho tiempo. Neji no podía comprender a que se refería cuando decía que difería con su opinión, no necesitaba un sermón sobre la diferencia de la primera base al home run. — No me mires de esa manera, no voy a reprocharte nada. Lo que quiero decir es que si lo hicimos es porque sentimos algo por ellos ¿no lo crees?— Preguntó entonces, sin saber que agregar. Luego de algunos segundos en afonía, ella volvió a hablar. — Neji ¿Qué sientes por Tenten?—

El cuestionamiento cayó como un balde de agua fría o un golpe en la parte baja de su anatomía. Sakura lo asechaba con la guardia baja. No quería decir que nunca cuestionara sus sentimientos hacia su gran amiga, compañera y socia. Durante los últimos meses el mismo se lo preguntaba, estaba claro que era algo más de lo que experimentaba con Sakura, una fuerza mayor.

—Creo que la amo, no estoy seguro. — Dijo en un gesto cansino. Lentamente se despojó del caluroso saco, apartando la corbata y desabotonando la primera hilera de la botonadura, dejando al descubierto su blanquecino cuello. — Por favor, no insistas. — Suplicó con una sonrisa triste. Lo cierto era que Tenten le lanzó un ultimátum. Comenzaba a entender la situación de Sasuke, no deseaba pasar tiempo alejado de su hijo y tampoco de su madre. —

—Lo entiendo pero Neji…si de verdad quieres estar con ella ¿Qué estas esperando?— Sakura acaricio su brazo en un gesto de empatía. —

—Ella no quiere verme, Sakura. Se siente ofendida y no voy a alimentar su corazón lleno de dolor. No puedo prometerle nada. — Dijo sin mirarla. —

—Vamos, no seas idiota, lo dice para hacerse la fuerte. Puedo entenderla, en ese momento que estamos al tanto de la vida en nuestro interior nos sentimos poderosas, que todo lo podemos hacer, somos nosotras contra el mundo.— La situación de Tenten le recordaba a ella hace doce años.— No permitas que cometa el gran error de alejar el bebé de su padre.— Neji dedujo que el comentario lo dirigía por Sarada.— En verdad, fastidie todo…ahora ella debe odiarme.— Susurro resignada, ¿podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la indiferencia de su hija y de su madre?

—Vaya, no sé qué me sorprende más, si el hecho de que me llamaras idiota o que después de todo me estés alentando a no darme por vencido con Tenten. — Neji escuchó como Sakura reía alegremente en respuesta a su comentario, al parecer, la broma había surtido el efecto deseado. —

—Solo fue un simple comentario, aun no olvido lo que hiciste, Hyuga Neji, no esperes a que las dos no sentemos a hablar con parsimonia sobre ti mientras tejemos o comemos galletas.— Espeto Sakura, fingiendo molestia. Neji sonrió levemente. — De la misma forma que no espero que tú y Sasuke vayan a beber un día como dos grandes amigos. —

—Acabas de delatarte, Haruno Sakura.— Ella lo miro con especial atención.— Estas comenzando a considerar la idea de iniciar una relación con Sasuke.— Acusó Neji, ofreciéndole otra cerveza a Sakura, quien negó firmemente.—

—Como lo dije, solo fue un simple comentario. — Sakura suspiro resignada. En noches anteriores había considerado iniciar algo serio con el azabache pero su compromiso con Neji dejaban eso tal cual era; un sueño. — Además, no sería lo adecuado. A duras penas nos conocemos y no creo que vayamos a forjar una relación seria…tenemos que enfocarnos en Sarada. —

—Sakura…el Uchiha es un hombre y puedo decir de primera instancia que cuando alguien nos interesa hacemos lo posible para llegar a esa persona y mantenerla. Conozco un poco sobre él, es un buen sujeto, era sencillo rechazar tu presencia y la de Sarada cuando aparecieron en su oficina, nada tan simple como eso y olvidarse de ambas pero no lo hizo, actuó de forma diferente por las dos…sobre todo por ti.—

—Años atrás estuvo buscándome. — Parecía necesario mencionarlo. —

—Ahí lo tienes, Sakura. No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua. —Neji la contemplo con sorna, recibiendo un leve golpe sobre su hombro. — Vamos, no perderás nada si lo intentas. —

— ¿Y si no funciona?— Iniciar una relación con Sasuke hacia parecer el futuro aún más incierto de lo que ya era. Nadie podía asegurarle que las cosas entre ella y el azabache actuarían adecuadamente. —

—Entonces tendrás la certeza de que no es el hombre para ti. — Espeto Neji con seguridad, recibiendo una sonrisa sincera por parte de la peli-rosa. Sakura se tomó la libertad de posar su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño, los meseros estaban a punto de finalizar su labor. —

—Neji… ¿vas a estar bien?— Interpeló Sakura. Indistintamente de haber puesto punto final a su relación, ella estaba un tanto consternada por lo que sucedería con él. Había escuchado la fuerte discusión que mantuvo con su tío y lo importante que Hiashi era en su vida. Tal vez la hazaña le traería problemas mayores a su reputación y posición. —

—Con el tiempo voy a estarlo. Mi tío no va a dirigirme la palabra por meses pero ya se le pasara. — Sakura se alejó, retornando a su posición. — ¿Y tú?—

—Duele, pero lo soportare. —

Los dos llegaron a un común acuerdo en esa tarde ajetreada; para poder sanar la herida, tenían que afrontarlo. Se despidieron como habitualmente solían hacerlo, con la excepción del beso, sustituido por un largo abrazo. No podría poner en duda el amor que una vez se profesaron pero ese sentimiento había perdido el encanto hasta reducirlo al olvido. No estaban conformes con el tiempo, su historia debió ser más larga pero no desafiarían los planes del destino. Lentamente se alejaron, despidiéndose con una mirada mutua tomaron sus propios caminos. Dos personas esperanzadas se encaminaban hacia la felicidad.

: : : : : : : :

Deliberadamente, tomo sus valijas y salió de la habitación. Subió el elevador, recibiendo un par de miradas indiscretas y curiosas al ver a la novia fugitiva honrándolos con su presencia. Sakura no presto mucha atención, necesitaba llegar a casa lo antes posible. Descendió con dificultad del artefacto de metal, caminando con elegancia hasta la recepción, donde la chica, amablemente, acepto su salida, pidiéndole educadamente que registrara la hora y sellara aquello con una firma.

Buscó las llaves de su auto entre la enorme bolsa sobre su hombro. Al encontrarlas, sonrió triunfante y desactivo la alarma, lanzando las maletas en la cajuela y tomando asiento en su respectivo lugar. Olvidaba lo complejo que se tornaba la simple acción de manejar cuando utilizaba tacones. Era demasiado tarde para detenerse en la carretera y sustituir los hermosos zapatos de marca por unos más cómodos. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo en la próxima gasolinera.

Aceleró un poco, rememorando todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses. Después de tanto tiempo, ella y Sasuke volvían a unir sus caminos, tal vez era por una enorme razón. No deseaba generarse ilusiones, el azabache podría estar resentido por tomar la deliberada opción de casarse con el castaño, inclusive, contarle con el rechazo no mostraría que las puertas estaban abiertas, al contrario, quizá probaría heridas en el orgullo del pelinegro y tergiversaría aquello como un plato de segunda mesa. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, asociando ese efecto al alcohol, había cedido rápidamente mientras charlaba con su antiguo prometido.

Lo único que tenía en claro o más o menos, eran sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha. Ironizo, las cosas que hacía por amor, estaba dispuesta a cumplir lo cantado por Edith Piaf en " _L´Hymne a l'amour",_ estaba poniendo mucho en juego para ser feliz, entre eso se encontraba su relación con su madre, la cual, nunca fue del todo buena. No podría culparla, Mebuki nunca estuvo preparada para acatar tal papel, en cuanto a ella, no sentía odio o resentimiento, a final de cuentas ella era la mujer que le había dado la vida.

Era irónico como durante años se empeñó a evitar situaciones como las que vivía ahora. Todas su fuerzas parecían invertidas en vano, a final de cuentas, sucedió y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, simplemente afrontarlo tal cual como lo hizo doce años atrás.

Un extraño ruido proveniente de alguna parte del automóvil atrajo toda la atención de la peli-rosa. Recordaba que aquella hojalata andante fue su primer coche, rehusándose por completo a recibir por parte de su padre un lujoso transporte. Le tenía cierto cariño y no era tan sencillo despojarse de el así como si nada. Después del aparatoso choque, su querido amigo fue ingresado al taller en más ocasiones de la que sus dedos podían contar. El mecánico, seriamente y sin ánimos de hacer que la peli-rosa despilfarrara más dinero en algo tan obsoleto, emitió su diagnóstico, el carro tenía unos cuantos meses de vida, recomendaba comprar un nuevo y deshacerse de este lo antes posible. Como era de esperarse, se negó, prescindiendo de sus servicios al notar su funcionamiento normal y sin altercados. Lamentablemente, solo se desplazaba por la ciudad de Tokio, olvidando como se forzaban ciertas partes del automóvil cuando se adentraba en un camino de terracería. Estaba resbaloso, la lluvia desató su furia en ese lugar precisamente, generando un lodazal que solo una camioneta cuatro por cuatro podría superar sin dificultad.

—Vamos, no me hagas esto. — Suplicó. Terminaría varada en medio de la nada. Presionó el acelerador, desplazándose con dificultar por el terreno. Las llantas cedieron a la tierra mojada, hundiéndose y dejando a la peli-rosa estancada. — Mierda. — Volvió a empujar por completo, escuchando atentamente el desorden afuera. El lodo salpicaba hasta la ventana y el humo comenzaba a salir de los neumáticos. Fue cuestión de segundos cuando la hojalata se rindió, perdiendo la batalla ante la ajetreada carretera

Alcanzó su celular, notando la ausencia de señal. Solo eso le podía pasar a ella. El karma estaba haciendo de las suyas, ni siquiera demoro un poco para azotarla con toda la furia posible. Frustrada, recargó la frente contra el volante, golpeándola una y otra vez mientras esperaba que una idea asolara su mente. Inmediatamente descartó la idea de caminar hasta la siguiente gasolinera, faltaban kilómetros por recorrer y tomando en cuenta el tiempo, llegaría pasada la noche. Alguna persona debía pasar por ahí en algún momento, no podía tratarse de las típicas carreteras clichés desoladas, donde un maniático asesino espera por su inocente víctima.

Ofuscada, lloró, preguntándose qué es lo que había echo mal para merecer tanta furia y rencor. Si, tal vez finalizó su relación con Neji pero eso no quería decir que todo mal debía recaer sobre ella. Avizoró su imagen en uno de los espejos, lucia fatal, el peinado estaba desbaratándose y el maquillaje comenzaba a correrse por las lágrimas. Parecía una mujer loca, despecha, buscando vengarse del hombre que el dejo plantado en el altar, cualquiera imaginaria eso al toparse con tal aspecto.

Alzó la mirada al escuchar el sonido de un auto aproximarse, después de todo, su salvación no era tan lejana como lo imaginaba. Descendió del automóvil, lanzando una maldición al notar que sus pies se hundían en el fango, arruinando su par de zapatos preferidos. Poco importaba como luciera, la inmaculada tela blanca se arrastraba sin temor alguno por el lodo, las mujeres de la lavandería podrían ser nominadas a un premio nobel si lograban sacarle la mancha. El coche se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, y de este descendió una figura reconocible a la distancia.

Sarada se acercaba hacia su madre tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Utilizaba el vestido azul marino confeccionado para la boda de su madre. Corría torpemente, resbalándose por el lodo pero nunca desistiendo. Al estar frente a Sakura, rodeo su cintura con fuerza, hundiéndose más en la tela que en su cuerpo. La peli-rosa el alzo, esparciendo besos por su rostro.

— ¡Mamá, me comporte de forma horrenda contigo! ¡Nada de lo que dije fue cierto! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar que te he ofendido pero por favor, perdóname! Te amo, mamá y me mata estar en esta situación. — Sakura sonrió contra el cuello de su hija, acariciando su cabello para apaciguar el llanto. —

—Está bien cariño. Yo te perdone desde el inicio, ¿acaso crees que podría guardarte rencor?, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, nunca lo olvides, Sarada. — La aludida asintió, descendiendo lentamente. —

—Mamá ¿Por qué estás aquí?— Preguntó Sarada, avizorando el aspecto poco presentable de su madre. — Se supone que deberías estar casándote. — Sakura se encogió de hombros. — Especialmente me dirigía a la boda. No me digas que ibas a ir a buscarme, ahora arruinaste tu vestido, oh, lo siento mucho mamá. —

—Sucedieron algunas cosas. Neji y yo decidimos no casarnos así que, decidí ir a encontrarte lo antes posible. — Relató la peli-rosa. — Es una historia demasiado larga. —

—Me gustan las historias largas. — Sarada entrelazó su mano con la de su madre. —

—Prometo contarla antes de dormir. — Sarada asintió. — ¿Quién viene contigo?— Indagó curiosa. Desconocía la identidad del conductor pero al ver el lujoso automóvil podía deducir que Sasuke estaba dentro de este. —

—Papá, me incito a venir a la boda…— Sarada sonrió zorrunamente, avizorando la impresión reflejada en la faz de su madre. — Es una larga historia. — Mascullo con malicia. — Ahora mismo está llamando a la grúa.

Eventualmente el ansiado servicio arribo. Sakura escucho las indicaciones del chofer, el estado del auto era obsoleto, por lo tanto, necesitaban llevarlo hasta el lugar designado para deshacerse de la chatarra. Resignada, accedió. Saludó a Sasuke con un leve gesto pero ninguno dijo nada. Él se limitó a manejar y ella a conciliar el sueño, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar cuando arribaran a Tokio.

: : : : : : : :

La triada realizó una parada oficial en el apartamento de Sasuke. Sakura pidió permiso al azabache para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, no podía andar por la calle teniendo el mismo aspecto que un personaje de terror, él asintió, preparándole una muda de ropa.

Al finalizar, Sakura sintió sus energías recargadas después del largo baño. Estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente. Rebuscó un conjunto de lencería adecuado, pondría la comodidad por encima del encaje. Avizoró las prendas meticulosamente dobladas sobre la cama y después de haber realizado todo el ritual post-ducha, cubrió su cuerpo con la amplia camiseta y los pantalones holgados. Después de abandonar la habitación, Sasuke se ofreció a llevarlas hasta su apartamento, algo que agradeció ella plenamente.

Condujo durante varios minutos, siguiendo de memoria las calles que lo dirigían hasta el domicilio de la peli-rosa. Aparcó el automóvil frente al complejo residencial y acompaño a ambas féminas hasta el apartamento. Se mantuvo de pie afuera, no quería incomodar a la peli-rosa, por lo tanto, opto por emitir una insípida despedida y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—Sasuke-kun, pasa. — Sakura se situó a una distancia prudente del umbral, permitiéndole la entrada al aludido. Rápidamente, mientras Sarada y su padre charlaban, ella se encaminó a la cocina preparando té para los tres.

—Mamá ¿Qué pasara con tu vestido?— cuestionó Sarada, contemplando la fina tela manchada. —

—Lo llevare a la tintorería. — Comenzó Sakura. — Ahí sabrán cómo tratar la tela sin maltratarla demasiado. —

—Yo lo llevare. — Se ofreció Sasuke. —

—No es necesario, Sasuke-kun. Cuando me dirija el hospital puedo dejarlo en una tintorería cercana. — Vertió el agua caliente en las tazas. El olor a hierbabuena inundo sus fosas nasales, aquella bebida la relajaría para hacerla dormir mejor que un bebé.

—Insisto. Conozco quien puede encargarse de esto sin problema. — Insegura, Sakura accedió. No deseaba causarle más molestias al azabache, suficiente había tenido cuando inconscientemente acudió a su rescate tal cual príncipe azul. —

Los tres tomaron asiento, bebiendo él te y degustando el sabor de las galletas. Sakura escuchó la conversación de Sasuke y Sarada, no tenía ánimos para rememorar todo el ajetreo de la ceremonia, las discusiones y el mal rato. Contemplo la enorme sonrisa de su hija cuando estaba en compañía de los dos. La hora de dormir llego, al menos para la pelinegra, quien dubitativa se detuvo al inicio del pasillo.

—Sarada…lamento haberte echo pasar malos ratos durante todos estos años, yo…—

—Ya no importa ese tema. Después de todo, tenemos nuestros recuerdos y sentimientos, y la cosa más importante es que nuestros corazones están conectados. — Sakura se llevó la última sorpresa del día al escuchar a Sarada hablar con tanta madurez. — Papá ¿crees que tu corazón está conectado con el de mamá?—

—Si. — Replicó el Uchiha sin más. —

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—

—Ya te lo dije…porque te tenemos a ti, Sarada. — La niña se sorprendió al ver la faz de sus padres. La sinceridad proyectada en las palabras de Sasuke basto para que su hija se fuera a dormir con una enorme sonrisa, dejando en completa soledad a sus padres.

Sakura llevó los trastes sucios hasta la el lavaplatos, de nueva cuenta, retorno a encontrarse con Sasuke, quien se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, anunciando su inminente despedida.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— cuestionó Sasuke en un susurro. Sakura miro a Sasuke y dijo las palabras que sabía cambiarían su vida una vez más. —

—Termine con Neji. — No era necesario decirlo pero aquella oración fue una bella sinfonía a oídos del pelinegro. —

Sin dudarlo dos veces, se aproximó hacia ella, situando ambas manos en su rostro y atrayéndola hacia él, uniendo sus bocas en un fulminante beso. Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección, siguiendo el compás del dulce baile que mantenían, Se alejaron como si se tratase de una tortura, no lo suficiente para prescindir del tacto y percibir sus respiraciones tan cerca para erizarles la piel. Nuevamente, sucedió, los latidos de sus corazones delataban todo lo acallado durante años, sus labios se deslizaban lentamente. Sasuke se sumergió en el dulce sabor de la boca de Sakura, remirando el primer momento en el que tuvo oportunidad de hacerlos suyos y convertirse en un adicto de ellos.

Sakura sabía que dentro de su corazón esa era la última cosa que debería estar haciendo…absolutamente, la última.

 **Continuara**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **¡Uff por un momento imagine que no tendría lista la actualización! ¡Pero no fue así :D! ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo tan dramático? El fin del NejiSaku ha llegado y con ello, el SasuSaku. Veo que la actitud de Sarada en el capítulo anterior surtió el efecto deseado jeje pero no es para tomarle odio o rencor a su personaje** **así como la participación de Karin, es bueno saber que les agrado el cambio de villana cliché a amiga jeje.**

 **Oficialmente, Neji y Sakura han terminado. Lo que muchas de ustedes estaban esperando. Me evite a hacer más dramático esto y plantear una charla civilizada entre los dos.**

 **Comencé el capítulo con la ex-pareja en discordia porque me pareció necesario plasmar un inicio y un final en la historia de ambos personajes.**

 **No enfatice en la opinión de otros personajes como Naruto, Hinata o Ino porque la atención recaía en Sakura y Neji, pronto plasmare las opiniones de estos tres.**

 **Me gustaría dar un aviso parroquial…**

 **Estaré ausente durante dos meses, no digo que sea una ausencia permanente pero el ritmo de actualizaciones se reducirá, publicó un capitulo cada una o dos semanas, estoy más que feliz por el rumbo del fin y como lo dije desde un inicio, se ha hacia donde quiero dirigirlo. Lamentablemente, mi retiro temporal se debe a que necesito enfocarme en mis estudios, espero esta vez ingresar a la universidad pero para eso me veo obligada a retirarme un poco de Fanfiction. No digo que vaya a abstenerme de publicar durante diez semanas, cuando tenga tiempo de escribir y publicar, no dudare en desaprovecharlo.**

 **Si expreso el porqué de mi ausencia es porque no quiero marcharme sin aviso alguno, merecen estar al tanto del porque mi retiro.**

 **Espero de todo corazón poder publicar un capitulo la siguiente semana, no prometo nada pero hare el intento.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por todo en verdad, por el apoyo. Nunca imagine que mis escritos amateur generaran emociones o interés, en verdad, estoy en deuda con ustedes. De antemano, gracias por su atención.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Retomare la iniciativa de responder a sus reviews de forma privada para no hacer tan tedioso el asunto, creo que agilizara la temática :D sin más, yo paso a retirarme. Espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana o una buena semana.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _De regreso a su lugar de origen, Sakura yacía en una estadía temporal gracias a las vacaciones de verano del internado. Su padre había insistido con vehemente persistencia traerla de regreso a Tokio, al menos durante el periodo vacacional._

 _El verano era la época preferida de la peli-rosa. Independientemente de la infernal temperatura, amaba la temporada de festivales, los cuales tendría oportunidad de presenciar. Establecida en una de las tantas casas que le pertenecían a su familia, Sakura, un tanto aburrida opto por emprender una travesía hacia la biblioteca. Su padre pasaba las tardes en la oficina, la importante compra de una empresa requería el tiempo de Kizashi, al menos mientras se efectuará el trato, en cuanto a su madre, Mebuki pasaba las mañanas confinada en el selectivo grupo de la alta sociedad, donde acudían a desayunar a los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, visitar spas, ir de comprar o rara vez organizar eventos de caridad._

 _Decidida, contemplo el techo durante largo rato. Debería buscar alguna vía de distracción, su padre le prometió partir antes del viernes a la lujosa casa situada en el campo, donde seguramente los Hyuga también se encontrarían, por lo tanto, tendría tiempo de ver a Hinata antes de regresar a Francia._

 _Se puso de pie con pesadez, contemplándose en el espejo. Recordaba como su madre lanzo un grito de emoción al ver como los efectos de la finalizada pubertad se presentaban en su cuerpo. Cuando partió al internado contaba con doce años. Cuatro años fuera de casa y visitas ambiguas hicieron que la peli-rosa no percibiera la metamorfosis natural, hasta su reciente llegada. No estaba obsesionada con su cuerpo, todo estaba en el lugar adecuado. Sus senos no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, solamente adecuados para su complexión; una estrecha cintura marcaba el camino hacia las caderas, derivando en unas largas y torneadas piernas._

 _Disipando aquellos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha fría, al salir, buscó entre el armario algún atuendo adecuado. Al utilizar solamente uniforme de lunes a viernes y ropa casual los fines de semana, gran parte de las prendas que conformaban su armario yacían en Francia, por lo tanto, al siguiente día de su llegada, Mebuki emprendió la exhaustiva tarea de reabastecer el closet de su hija. Después de examinar meticulosamente lo elegido por su madre, se decidió por un "romper" blanco, con un corte denominado "off shoulder", dejando al descubierto sus hombros al igual que sus largas piernas. Dedicó largo rato a preparar su cabello, según ella, una melena sedosa era su mayor atributo, por lo tanto, después de que la crema para peinar surtiera efecto y las continuas series de cepillado, Sakura sonrió satisfecha al ver como los mechones rosados brillaban tal cual como la seda. Al completar el ritual de belleza, alcanzo una bolsa y guardo lo esencial, como llaves, celular y una cartera._

 _Recorrió los largos pasillos de la mansión con paso grácil, descendió los peldaños dando ligeros brinquitos, dirigiéndose hasta la sala, donde Kizashi Haruno se mantenía absorto en la sección internacional que el periódico diario ofrecía. Su padre advirtió su presencia, doblando el rotativo y situándolo en la mesita de cristal frente al sillón al igual que sus lentes destinados a la lectura._

— _Sakura, hija. — Saludó sonriente. La aludida se aproximó. — ¿Vas a salir?—_

— _Sí, pensaba dar una vuelta por la biblioteca, mis libros se encuentran en el internado y el único que traje conmigo ya lo finalice durante el viaje. Si vamos a permanecer aquí y yo voy a estar sola en casa, debo encontrar una forma para matar el tiempo. — Kizashi sonrió tristemente. El trabajo siempre fue un impedimento para pasar tiempo con su adorada hija, manejar un imperio empresarial de tal magnitud conllevaba a realizar sacrificios. —_

— _Muy bien, en ese caso le diré a Inaba que te lleve. —_

— _No, no, puedo llegar sola, además tú lo necesitas más que yo. — Replico nerviosa. Inaba era el chofer personal de la familia, al igual que gran parte del personal, Sakura lo conocía de toda la vida. —_

— _No estaré tranquilo si no lo haces. Yo puedo conducir. — Sentencio Kizashi, persuadiendo a uso adorada hija de no caminar o utilizar el transporte público para acudir a la biblioteca. —_

— _Está bien. Regresare por la tarde, no creo que mamá llegue temprano del club de golf ¿verdad?— Kizashi negó. — Bien, en ese caso es hora de irme. — Efusivamente, deposito un beso en la mejilla de su padre, quien sonrió maravillado. A pesar de que su hija estuviera creciendo irremediablemente, aun persistían esas acciones tan inocentes que le recordaban a la pequeña Sakura. —_

— _Ah, Sakura.— La aludida se detuvo en el umbral, contemplando a su padre confundida.— Lamento no pasar tanto tiempo en casa como es debido, espero compensar mi ausencia con el viaje a la casa de campo el viernes. Aun así, me gustaría llevarlas a cenar esta noche, ¿Amuse suena bien?— Sakura mostró su perfecta dentadura con una sonrisa, el lugar era su restaurant favorito desde que tenía memoria, todo gracias al concepto de comidas internacionales que conformaban el menú. —_

— _Me parece perfecto, papá y no te preocupes por el trabajo, yo lo entiendo. — Dicho esto, Sakura se marchó de casa. Saludo a Inaba con familiaridad, quien correspondió de la misma manera. Amenizaron el trayecto con una charla placentera, enfocándose principalmente en la vida del hombre, quien, extasiado, relataba la reciente boda de su hija y el nacimiento de su primer nieto. Arribaron a la biblioteca minutos después, Sakura agradeció por el servicio y antes de despedirse le permitió partir, lo llamaría minutos antes de su partida, Inabi asintió, marchándose no sin antes asegurarse que la peli-rosa ingresara en el recinto._

 _Una vez dentro, realizó los trámites para adquirir la tarjeta que le permitiría llevarse libros durante un lapso y regresarlos cuando era debido. Agradeció a la bibliotecaria y partió a buscar los títulos que tanto deseaba. Recorrió las estanterías de un lado a otro, resguardando entre sus brazos los títulos que le generaban mayor interés. Pasó horas buscando, leyendo y colectando. Al contemplar la hora en su teléfono, no pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde, por ende, aun le restaba mucho tiempo para regresar a casa. Decidida, se dirigió al último estante, buscando meticulosamente con la mirada el ansiado tomo. Sonrió satisfecha al encontrarlo, yacía en la repisa número tres, plenamente alejada del suelo. Sería complicado alcanzarlo sin la ayuda de una escalera y le parecía de mala educación generar tanto ruido para obtenerlo. Resignada, situó las obras que llevaba en el suelo. Esperaba que los años invertidos en el ballet le fueran de ayuda en esas instancias así que, colocándose en posición de puntas y estirando el brazo, Sakura realizaba un intento sobrehumano para alcanzar aquel tesoro. Sus piernas no soportaron más, pero aun así no desistió._

 _Todas sus esperanzas se encontraban perdidas. Se sentía un tanto agotada y furiosa por perder la batalla contra un mueble. Una vez más lo intento, apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño, sus dedos rozaron el lomo, por fin lo alcanzaría hasta que una mano se interpuso en su camino y se lo arrebato sin problema alguno. Ofuscada, viro sobre sus talones, encarando a la persona que osaba humillarla de tal forma. Topándose con un chico atractivo, visiblemente mayor que ella. Aquel hecho no fue impedimento para que Sakura quedara maravillada con el peculiar aspecto del muchacho; físicamente le parecía cautivador, su cabello marrón llegaba hasta la altura del cuello y sus ojos emulaban el color de su cabellera, sumándole ese aire punk-rock que la mantenía fascinada, ya que, en sus más recónditas fantasías, imaginaba tener un novio con ese porte rebelde. Su vestimenta era totalmente negra, suéter negro, remangado de las mangas, mostrando algunos tatuajes, pantalón del mismo color, entallado a excepción de las botas color tinto. El, sonrió y ella se paralizo._

 _Confundida, no sabía cómo actuar ante el palpable silencio. Estaba sometida a un juego de miradas, lejos de incomodarla despertó un instinto desconocido._

— _Tu… ¿vas a llevártelo?— Preguntó con voz trémula, señalando el libro que el chico sostenía. Por un momento se enfocó en el tomo pero inconscientemente sus fanales regresaron a su rostro con la misma fuerza magnética de los imanes. —_

— _¿Esto?— Cuestionó desinteresado y al mismo tiempo divertido, contemplando el ejemplar. — Tal vez, ¿lo necesitas?— Preguntó con sorna, reprimiendo una carcajada al percibir la expresión cambiante de la chica. —_

— _Es el único volumen en la biblioteca, me atrevo a decir en todo Japón, he buscado ese libro en todas partes.— Argumentó Sakura, algo en su interior le decía que el chico se divertía con ella, hecho que generó una irrefutable molestia dentro de ella.—¿Vas a leerlo?—_

— _Ya lo hice, es una obra un tanto depresiva para chicas como tu ¿no lo crees?— Ofendida por el comentario, Sakura frunció el ceño, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados así que lanzaría su ofensiva, aferrándose a ella con uñas y dientes. —_

— _¿Ah sí? ¿Según tu como son las chicas de mi clase?— El castaño lanzó un suspiro, tomándose la libertad de contemplarla largamente sin descaro. Lejos de sentirse apenada por el escrutinio del joven, Sakura percibió el rubor en sus mejillas, podría apostar que eso no pasaría desapercibido ante la mirada del chico. —_

— _Hija de papá, viajes por Europa, ropa de marca. La mayoría son tan predecibles, nada fuera de lo común. — Sentencio el chico. —_

 _Ultrajada, Sakura alcanzó sus libros. No perdería más el tiempo con un chico que solo le causaba molestias. Muy en el fondo, él tenía razón, cuando mencionaba cada una de las "cualidades", recordaba uno a uno todo lo que la conformaba. Había crecido rodeada llena de lujos y conocía muy poco sobre la vida. Percibió el suave agarre sobre su brazo, impidiéndole continuar con su desfile hacia la salida. El sitio donde se encontraba estaba completamente solo, ella temió durante algunos minutos pero indispuesta a mostrarle su fragmentación, opto por enfrentarlo._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres? Pensé que nuestra conversación había terminado ya. —_

— _Lo lamento. No era mi intención ofenderte. — Mascullo algo apenado. La chica desprendía molestia hasta por los poros, tan solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de eso. —_

— _Disculpa aceptada, ahora ¿puedes soltarme?, tengo cosas que hacer. — El desdén en sus palabras era más que palpable, lentamente el chico opto por suavizar su agarre, liberándola de inmediato. — Gracias. — Dijo, virando sobre sus tobillos, dispuesta a proseguir con la elegante marcha. —_

— _Espera, olvidas esto. — Casi corriendo, el joven depositó el libro sobre los demás, sonriéndole. — Permíteme presentarme, soy Genma. — Dijo con seguridad, alzando un poco los hombros, mostrando lo alto que era a comparación de ella. — ¿Y tú eres?—_

— _¿Es un interrogatorio?— Preguntó Sakura fastidiada. — Sabes, solamente estoy robándote tiempo. — Una vez más, Genma la detuvo._

— _Me conformo con tu nombre. — Poco a poco sus manos terminaron entrelazadas. La cercanía entre los dos delataba el mutuo interés. —_

— _Sakura. — Respondió trémulamente, sonrojándose. —_

— _Hermoso, como tú. — Susurro cerca de su oído. — Dime, Sakura, ¿debes llegar temprano a casa?— Ella negó. Aun recordaba que tendría una cena con sus padres pero pasar el resto de la tarde sola en la mansión no parecía un plan tentativo. — ¿Qué dices si salimos de aquí y vamos a otro lugar? No te caería nada mal un poco de diversión. —_

 _Los dos abandonaron la biblioteca. Su corazón latía tan rápido que por un momento imagino que saldría disparado de su pecho. Las oportunidades de pasar el tiempo con chicos siempre persistieron pero ninguno logró fascinarla como él. La emoción incrementó al ver una motocicleta Harley Davidson clásica aguardando por ellos. Genma fue el primero en subir, incitando a la chica a hacerlo. Impulsivamente, ella accedió, tomando asiento detrás de él, quien ofreció un casco para su seguridad. Al escuchar el acelerador, no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza a la cintura del chico, quien sonrió victorioso._

 _Se desplazaron por varias calles hasta llegar a un bar bastante particular. Genma logró aparcarse en un cajón libre, descendiendo de inmediato y dirigiéndose con la chica al establecimiento. Temerosa, pensó que lo mejor sería revelar su edad, aun no contaba con los años suficientes para adentrarse en esa clase de lugares, el percibió su preocupación, tomándola deliberadamente por la cintura y saludando al guardia de la entrada. Pasaron sin problema alguno, situándose en una mesa alejada del barullo._

 _Hablaron amenamente. Charlaban sobre sus intereses y ambiciones en la vida. Genma provenía de un mundo totalmente diferente al de ella, sobre la mesa se encontraba el tópico de cualquier melodrama romántico, la chica rica y el joven rebelde. Sus padres se dedicaban a trabajos discretos, llevando lo necesario a casa. El, cursaba el segundo año de universidad, especializándose en algo relacionado con la música; pertenecía a una banda que se presentaba cada fin de semana en diversas locaciones de Tokio, era el guitarrista principal y por ende miembro fundamental. Poseía una filosofía de vida peculiar y aprovechaba cada momento para coquetear con Sakura._

 _Lo inminente llego; Genma situó una mano en su mentón e inclinados un poco sobre la mesa sus labios perpetuaron un roce mutuo. Incapaz de detenerse, decidió palparlos con mayor deleite, eran suaves, tiernos. Aquel era su primer beso, él pudo notarlo pero en lugar de burlarse, sonrió y volvió a repetirlo, esta vez guiándola. Torpemente siguió el compás marcado por el castaño, sus dientes chocaron con torpeza pero eso no pareció importarle. Al percibir la demanda de aire se alejaron poco a poco, contemplándose con mutuo asombro._

 _El momento llegó a su fin cuando recibió un mensaje de su padre, diciendo que pronto estaría en casa. Apresurada, se puso de pie, tambaleante por el nerviosismo y el calor contenido en su cuerpo se despidió de Genma, quien opto por llevarla de nuevo a la biblioteca. Antes de partir, efectuaron un último beso, esta vez más demandante que el anterior, ella aprendía rápido y para ser sincera, era capaz de amoldarse a cada parte del cuerpo del chico._

— _Hey, espera. — Susurro seductoramente, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras la sujetaba por la cintura. — ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?— Cuestionó insistente. —_

— _Tratare de venir una semana antes de regresar a Francia. — Mascullo cerca de sus labios, aun sin apartar la mirada de aquellos fanales tan hipnóticos. —_

— _Dame tu número de celular, te llamare. — Sonriente, Sakura asintió, resguardando la combinación en su móvil y la esperanza en su corazón._

 _Inaba apareció, anunciando la hora de su partida. Volvieron a despedirse con la misma efusividad y escurriéndose entre los besos del chico, logró llegar al auto. Entusiasmada, una sonrisa bobalicona aparecía en su rostro de vez en cuando. Aquella noche no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño y tampoco lo serían las siguientes. Lamentablemente, Genma no llamaría y ella regresaría a casa sin saber nada más sobre el chico, hasta el próximo verano, donde las cosas se tornarían más serias._

: : : : : : : :

El lunes después del caótico fin de semana fue un suplicio aun mayor que el sábado. La atención recaía completamente en ella, era capaz de escuchar los murmullos a sus espaldas, personas curiosas tratando de averiguar que dirigía a la exitosa doctora a tomar una decisión tan precipitada. La miraban con indiscreción, terminar una relación de dos años frente al altar implicaba tener muchas agallas.

La encargada de recursos humanos, un tanto curiosa y sorprendida se limitó a birlar el permiso de ausencia, mismo que sería de una duración de una semana, tiempo estipulado para pasar una luna de miel utópica en Praga imperial. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado para hacer pasar a los recién casados una grata visita. Eventualmente, ella se encargaría de llamar y cancelar la reservación de hotel y los vuelos de avión, cuestionándole porque el cambio de opinión tan repentino, Sakura se limitó a anunciar la cancelación del compromiso, por lo tanto, veía un tanto innecesario viajar con una persona con la cual ya no compartía un vínculo fuerte, estable.

Logró auto confinarse en su consultorio. La prensa social se alimentaba del escándalo familiar de la familia Haruno y Hyuga, no darían tregua tan fácilmente, aquello seria tema de las reuniones, una maldición que los perseguirá a ambos de por vida y afectaría, tal vez, en futuras decisiones.

A decir verdad, se despojó de un peso sobre sus hombros. Los sentimientos hacia Sasuke se afianzaron, reconociéndolos y aferrándose a ellos en el preciso momento que caminaba por el altar. La oportunidad se servía en una bandeja de plata, las puertas estaban abiertas y el momento que el azabache había esperado por tanto tiempo, llegó.

Mantenía momentos de fantasía, donde ella y Sasuke mantenían una relación estable. Imaginaba que el azabache también lo deseaba. De ratos, planteaba bien el asunto. Comenzar a salir seriamente con alguien raudamente a dos días de terminar el compromiso simplemente suponía una falta de respeto. No negaba que la situación de Neji era aún peor, durante su compromiso mantuvo un affaire con otra mujer desencadenado en un embarazo. El castaño aun no tenia en claro sus sentimientos hacia su compañera pero estaba seguro que la apoyaría en todo. No dudaría del amor que una vez le profeso al Hyuga, mientras estuvieron juntos se encontraba ahí, palpable, visible, verdadero. Lamentablemente las situaciones desgastaron poco a poco el enlace, pronto dejó de importarles, tornándose en una monótona vida. Tanto Sasuke como Tenten podrían denominarse como el pecado en persona. Todo lo que alguna vez anhelaron, estaba en ellos.

Desorientada, opto por mantenerse estoica. Sarada ahora acapararía toda su atención, por ende, comenzar una concomitancia con el padre de su hija iba más allá de lo ficticio. Después del beso no recibió noticia alguna del pelinegro, lo que derivaba en un millón de dudas y sentimientos encontrados. No esperaba recuperarlo así como si nada luego de ultimar el compromiso con Neji, por ende, mientras recostaba su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y contemplaba el techo, opto por dedicarse un tiempo, llevar las cosas con calma. Sucedería lo que tendría que suceder y nada más. Si aquello era lo único que acontecería entre ellos dos, lo aceptaría gustosa.

El insistente sonido del teléfono anunciando una llamada logro acaparar sus pensamientos. Con solo imaginarse que Sasuke podría estar al otro lado de la línea su emoción incremento, alcanzando niveles exorbitantes. Alcanzó el auricular con manos temblorosas, llevándolo hasta la oreja, permitió escapar un largo suspiro para lanzar el saludo cordial habitual.

—Buenos días, consultorio de la doctora Haruno. —Los segundos transcurridos mientras aguardaba por una respuesta se hacían eternos. Ansiaba con todo su ser escuchar la voz de Sasuke, podría jurar que en ese preciso momento le confesaría cuanto lo quería y cuanto deseaba estar a su lado. Mordió su labio inferior, golpeando el bolígrafo contra la agenda, no tenía citas programadas para ese día, o mejor dicho, para toda la semana, aun así, confiaba plenamente en que Tsunade le ofrecería unas cuantas cirugías para matar el rato.

—Sakura, soy yo, Neji. — La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. No ocultaría la decepción, aun así el no podría apreciar el abrupto cambio de expresión en su faz. —

—Ah, Neji. — Sentencio. — ¿Está todo bien?—

— ¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?— Indagó antes de responder. — Si, por supuesto, todo está tranquilo. —

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no, solamente que me impresionó el hecho de que fueras tú, eso es todo. — Un largo suspiro exteriorizo la presión en su pecho. — ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Ya hablaste con Tenten?—Presionó el tabique con dos dedos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Mi tío sigue sin hablarme. — Respondió Neji. — Aun no, me encuentro en la oficina pero no demorare en salir, la he citado para arreglar las cosas. —

— ¿Ya le contaste a Hiashi-sama sobre el embarazo?— Sakura imaginaba la reacción del patriarca de los Hyuga. No toleraría el libertinaje de su sobrino, después de todo, la estirpe familiar yacía sobre los hombros del chico, Tenten no constituiría la pieza perfecta para apaciguar la rabia de aquel hombre.

—Aun no. Aguardare hasta encontrar el momento perfecto. Lo de la boda es reciente y no se tomaría del todo bien la noticia, terminaría exiliándome. — Espeto el hombre. —

—Neji Hyuga, así tendríamos otra cosa en común, el rechazo de nuestras familias, ya no me sentiría tan mal al ser la única. — Mascullo, recordando con firmeza el desdén en las palabras de su madre. —

— ¿Has hablado con tu madre?—

—No…quiero hacerlo dentro de mucho pero mucho tiempo y no lo digo por mí, lo digo por ella. No lograría comprender del todo. — Lanzó un vistazo rápido al reloj de pulsera, notando que la hora de recoger a Sarada del colegio estaba cerca. — Neji, ¿podemos hablar después?, Sarada pronto saldrá del colegio y la actividad del hospital está más muerta que el ambiente en nuestra boda. — La comparación le arrancó una ínfima carcajada al aludido. —

—Por supuesto, Sakura. Dale saludos de mi parte. —

—Lo hare, por favor, cuídate, hablaremos después. —

Invocada por el mismísimo demonio, Ino Yamanaka apareció en la habitación, aguardando impacientemente a su mejor amiga. Ambas salieron disparadas rumbo a la recepción, donde debían registrar la hora de salida, ajustándose al protocolo estipulado por el hospital. Rápidamente subieron al coche de la rubia, quien condujo directamente al colegio. Hablaron sobre temas triviales, Sakura reservaba lo mejor para la hora de la comida, ya que, después de acudir por los niños a la escuela, visitarían su restaurante preferido.

Al personarse a las afueras del instituto, Sarada e Inojin permanecían pacientemente en la puerta de salida. Interrumpieron su charla al ver como sus madres clamaban a gritos su presencia. Un tanto avergonzados, subieron al auto. Tan rápido como Ino condujo no demoraron en arribar al lugar, donde, después de aparcar, ofrecieron una mesa privilegiada.

La comida transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas. Inojin y Sarada estaban habituados a su constante presencia, eran algo así como hermanos, gracias a la estrecha relación que mantenían sus madres desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Les causaba gracia y fascinación escuchar las aventuras de sus respectivas progenitoras, gracias a ellas pasaban buenos ratos. Rápidamente el ambiente se tornó serio, lanzándole la indirecta a ambos niños que era el momento de acudir a la diversión resguardada en las maquinas, no respingaron y se dirigieron hasta el sitio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, frentona?— Preguntó Ino molesta. Prescindía de escuchar una excusa agradable para sus oídos y digerible para sus emociones. Había presenciado el drama del sábado pero todo lo demás era plenamente desconocido para ella.

—Lo correcto, cerda. — Bebió un sorbo del agua mineral, contemplando de reojo a su amiga. — Neji y yo solamente evitábamos lo inevitable. Fue precipitado y melodramático pero creo que es lo correcto para ambos. —

— ¿Sasuke tiene algo que ver con esto?—

—Por supuesto. — La rubia sonrió entusiasmada. — No voy a decirte que lo amo con locura pero los sentimientos hacia el persisten. — Inconscientemente sonrió cuando la imagen de Sasuke asoló su mente. —

— ¿Qué sucedió con Neji?— Ino se removía ansiosa en su asiento. Logró inclinarse con discreción, para escuchar mejor a su amiga. Sakura roló los ojos, su mejor amiga era intratable, consumidora número uno de la prensa rosa, y ahora mismo que su vida se había tornado en una novela, no pasaría desapercibida bajo el escrutinio de la rubia. —

—Tuvimos un momento de sinceridad. Le conté sobre el beso y el sobre su flirt con su mejor amiga y socia, Tenten. — Dijo Sakura con normalidad. —

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Neji mantiene un romance con la misma Tenten?— La peli-rosa asintió con parsimonia a cada uno de los cuestionamientos, bebiendo tranquilamente mientras le permitía a Ino asimilar la noticia. —

—Los dos eran relativamente cercanos. Luego de finalizar sus estudios, Neji comenzó a trabajar en el negocio familiar, conforme las responsabilidades fueron aumentando, no dudo en reclutar a Tenten en su equipo. Se conocen desde la universidad pero desconocía que en algún momento el compartiera sentimientos con ella. —

—Vaya, ustedes dos sí que me sorprenden. Son la imagen de las relaciones de famosos luego de finalizar con su matrimonio. — Sentencio Ino. —

—De nada serviría odiarnos de por vida. — Sakura se encogió de hombros. — ¿Sabes? No siento rencor hacia ninguno de los dos…al contrario, creo que todo sucede por una razón y esta fue necesaria para llevarme a abrir los ojos y prestarle atención a mis sentimientos. Después del drama, sucedieron distintas cosas que me dirigieron a Sasuke. Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez, sin ataduras. — La peli-rosa sonrió ampliamente, rememorando a la perfección el roce de los labios del pelinegro contra los suyos, la insistencia y demanda cuando compaginaban con el compás. —

—Oficialmente puedes comenzar una relación con Sasuke-kun. Me refiero a que, después de todo lo que han pasado juntos es justo y necesario que la vida les dé una oportunidad.— Ino se mantenía firme a su faceta de romántica empedernida, amaba todo lo relacionado con esos temas y siempre otorgaba un discurso alentador sobre las maravillas del amor.—

—No lo sé, Ino. No quiero generarme ilusiones, casi no nos conocemos…— La rubia le dedicó una mirada llena de reproche. — Me refiero a un ámbito personal. Solamente estuvimos juntos durante una noche. Además, he finalizado una relación bastante seria, iniciar algo con él es como tirar todo por la borda. — Espeto, reforzándose a sus miedos. —

—Frentona, tiraste todo por la borda desde el momento en el que dijiste "no" frente al altar. Dile que sí, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de cualquier forma te vas a arrepentir toda tu existencia si le dices que no. —

Sakura suspiró. Había encontrado el apoyo y coraje necesarios para encarar a Sasuke. Repentinamente, un manto de confianza la cubrió, diciéndole como debía actuar cuando se encontrara con el azabache.

—No sé qué haría sin ti. — Confesó, entrelazando su mano con la de Ino. —

—Serías un desastre. — Ambas rieron. — Espero que no tengas planes, frentona. Esta noche estamos invitadas a la apertura de un nuevo antro en la ciudad, así que, prepara ese lindo trasero para salir de fiesta. — Recitó con entusiasmo.

—Fiesta un lunes por la noche, absolutamente no. Sarada no puede quedarse sola en el apartamento y no tengo nada que ponerme. Tu bien sabes que nunca me ha convencido todo ese embrollo de los festejos. —

— ¿Mencione que Sasuke estaría ahí?— La peli-rosa alzó más los parpados en señal de sorpresa, disimulándola luego de carraspear y tomar una posición tranquila. Ino sonrió maliciosamente. — No te preocupes por Sarada, ella puede quedarse en casa, yo las llevare a ambas cuando regresemos del antro. No seas pretenciosa, frentona, en tu armario se encuentra resguardado un despampanante vestido así que no tienes más excusas, pasare por ti a las nueve en punto. —

: : : : : : : :

Horas de búsqueda fueron invertidas para encontrar el atuendo adecuado. Sakura deducía que jóvenes veinteañeros andarían rondando por el lugar, no quería lucir mayor utilizando alguna prenda que no iba acorde al evento. Recordaba que gran parte de su guardarropa de fiestas pasó a formar un segundo plano cuando Sarada llegó a su vida y con ella más responsabilidades como los estudios y el trabajo, por ende, los vestidos entallados y las minifaldas quedaron descartados por siempre, sumándole a esto que la mayoría de sus vestidos estaban destinados a eventos de mayor importancia. Contempló la hora en el reloj colgado en la pared, ya pasaban de las siete, demasiado tarde para acudir a la vasta gama de opciones que ofrecía el centro comercial.

Afortunadamente o para su desgracia, Sarada podría ayudarle. Su madre había planteado la situación y en cuanto el nombre de su padre salió a relucir no demoro más y puso manos a la obra. Pasaron horas seleccionando posibles atuendos que dejarían claramente a Sasuke boquiabierto. Ninguno de ellos dio en el blanco, la peli-rosa descubría algún defecto para no utilizarlo. Un poco exasperada, la pequeña pelinegra se recostó en la cama, abatida contemplo el techo durante largos segundos y después viro la mirada al armario desordenado, enfocando sus irises oscuros en una pieza singular. Mientras su madre aún continuaba considerando algunos vestidos, ella se enfiló hasta la pieza, alcanzando el atavió de terciopelo color esmeralda.

—Mamá, ¿Qué dices de este vestido?— Pregunto fascinada. Sakura se detuvo a contemplarlo durante algunos segundos, tratando de figurar cuando y para qué ocasión había adquirido aquella prenda. Inmediatamente rememoro todo lo sucedido aquel día, una cena en honor al personal del hospital se llevaría a cabo durante la noche, un tanto indecisa sobre que utilizar la llevo a una tienda discreta, oculta entre las grandes marcas. El chico planteo gran insistencia a la hora de probárselo y encantada por el resultado decidió llevárselo.

—Imagine que ya no lo tendría. — Dijo insegura, pasando sus manos por la suave tela. —

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?— Preguntó Sarada, apresuran dorándola y coaccionándola a adentrarse en el vestidor para poder contemplar el vestido a lujo de detalle. Sakura se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos recluida en el diminuto espacio, en realidad no lucia mal, se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, el cintillo a la cintura enmarcaba lo estrecho que era y el largo de la prenda enfatizaba sus bien formadas piernas. Dubitativa, encontró un defecto, le parecía demasiado corto, apenas lograba cubrir una mínima parte de los muslos, agacharse quedaba descartado si lo utilizaba. —

— ¿Qué te parece?— cuestionó insegura, contemplándose en el espejo. Sarada, maravillada, asintió con firmeza. — Creo que es demasiado corto, mejor utilizare el vestido negro. —

— ¡No!— Manifestó Sarada horrorizada, expresión que Sakura no dejo pasar desapercibida, ella debía lucir hermosa para su galante padre. — Ese es el indicado. — Un tanto insegura, decidió seguir el raciocino de su hija. Sin más, al ver la hora marcada en el celular, no dudo en poner en marcha el meticuloso ritual de belleza.

Pasada una hora, la peli-rosa administro de manera magistral los minutos a la hora de maquillarse y peinarse, luciendo despampanante gracias a la cálida combinación de sombras y el color tinto en sus labios, así como el énfasis surtido a la hora de peinar su sedosa melena. Preparada para salir a combatir el mundo, Sakura le sonrió a Sarada, esperando su respuesta.

—Papá va a quedar boquiabierto. — Espeto, segura de sus palabras. — ¿Llegaras tarde?— Las dos caminaban a la par por el apartamento. Sakura resguardaba en el bolso de mano cosas fundamentales como llaves y dinero. —

—No lo sé, eso depende de Ino, ¿estarás bien en casa de ella?— Preguntó Sakura, asegurándose que Sarada no tendría ningún inconveniente de pasar parte de la noche en la residencia de su mejor amiga. —

—Sí, eso creo. — Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. El llamado de Ino al celular de la peli-rosa fue señal suficiente para anunciar la hora de su partida. Ambas salieron del apartamento, mismo que Sakura resguardo bajo llave. Se encamino junto con Sarada hasta el elevador, creía imposible descender tantos peldaños utilizando unos zapatos que le añadían quince centímetros de altura, por lo tanto, para evitar algún accidente como torceduras o fracturas, decidió resguardarse en la caja de metal que pocas veces utilizaba.— Mamá.— Llamo su hija con voz trémula.—

— ¿Si?— Integrada por la voz temblorosa de su hija y el nerviosismo en su mirada, Sakura preparaba toda su paciencia para escuchar una posible noticia por parte de la niña.

—Promete que no harás nada malo. — Impresionada por las palabras, Sakura asintió en ipso facto, sosegando las inquietudes de la vivaz Sarada.

: : : : : : : :

El antro se encontraba repleto, tal como lo predijo Ino desde un inicio. La apertura convocaba a toda clase de personas, quienes, más que interesadas en la inauguración se encontraban ahí para escuchar un poco de la banda del momento, que se encargaría de musicalizar la velada, sumándole a esto la presencia de algunas celebridades.

La fila de espera abarcaba toda la acera a lo largo de la manzana. Todos lucían más que presentables, las reglas del lugar lo dictaban.

A la entrada del lugar, Naruto y Hinata aguardaban pacientes por Ino y Sakura. Los dos se dieron tiempo de dejar a los pequeños en casa de la abuela Kushina, mientras sus padres pasaban una noche de diversión en el centro de la ciudad. El rubio se afianzaba con fuerza a la cintura de Hinata, quien lucía radiante con aquel atavió de lentejuelas doradas, cubriendo sus piernas con unas medias para no mostrar de más. La rubia sonrió y todos efectuaron un cálido saludo. Tan rápido como se plantaron frente al guardia, el los detuvo. Sonriendo victoriosa, Ino sacó a relucir las invitaciones en sobres dorados, facilitándoles la entrada. Rápidamente fueron dirigidos a la parte alta del lugar, conformada por un loft, donde yacían esparcidos diversos asientos para la comodidad de los asistentes. Sakura contempló cada una de las personas ahí presentes, reconoció a una que otra celebridad, ajustándose a esa odiada actitud de divas, afortunadamente la mesa otorgada por el amable mesero se encontraba bastante alejada del barullo.

Analizando el panorama, el lugar no era la gran cosa, era similar en cuanto estructura a los demás establecimientos, no aportaba nada nuevo, tal vez porque este se mostraba como un nuevo recinto que ofrecía un sinfín de conceptos flamantes para el público veinteañero.

Zafándose de la inminente charla que suscitaría su altercado con Neji, Sakura no dudo en enfilarse hasta la barra. El bartender demoró unos cuantos minutos en tomar su orden, al estar indecisa, opto por ofrecerle una carta de bebidas. Rápidamente sus ojos viajaron por el menú de brebajes suaves. El blanco de una posible estupidez estaba cerca y el alcohol no ayudaría positivamente. Logró decantarse por una bebida bautizada con el nombre de "Toblerone", sonriéndole de manera afable, retornó la carta a manos del chico.

Mientras aguardaba por su pedido, se limitó a contemplar el entorno; algunas personas ya bailaban en la pista, la música impedía escuchar las conversaciones, por lo tanto, estaba más que claro que aquel lugar solo permitiría coqueteos a base de señas y diálogos no muy diferentes a estos. Poco a poco la parte donde ellos se encontraban comenzó a abarrotarse. De un momento a otro se halló a su misma atrapada entre la barra y una pared humana, sin más remedio, terminaría su bebida ahí sentada, no arriesgaría a que el vestido sufriera de algún daño al intentar desplazarse hasta la mesa.

Degusto con encanto la combinación de chocolate planco y crema irlandesa. La mezcla de sabores, predominantemente dulces, fue como un orgasmo al paladar. Sonrió satisfecha, podría levantar un monumento en honor al chico, quien divagaba de un lado a otro, algo atareado por la lluvia de pedidos.

La atención no demoró en recaer sobre su apariencia. Un chico cercano a ella logro abrirse paso entre el tumulto, posicionándose a su lado, al tiempo que sus ojos color miel la sometían a un descarado escrutinio. Sonrió encantadoramente, podría apostar que aquella táctica surtía efecto sobre otras chicas pero no lo haría con ella. Dejando pasar desapercibidas sus intenciones, el joven, ofuscado inicio con las primeras bases del cortejo.

— ¿Vienes sola? Pareces perdida. — Inicio él, mirándola incisivamente. — Te invitaría un trago pero ya tienes uno. — Sakura sonrió incomoda, creía estar fuera de juego con todo el drama de las relaciones sin compromiso, romances pasajeros y cortejos hoy en día. —

— ¿Estas bien?— Aquella voz tan reconocida logro paralizarla tanto como al chico frente a ella. De la nada, Sasuke aparecía como nada más y nada menos que un salvador. Impulsado por los celos, el azabache se abrió pasado entre la gente a base de empujones, logrando arribar hasta la barra. Había seguido discretamente los movimientos de la peli-rosa mientras él se encontraba charlando con el dueño del lugar, un antiguo conocido de Itachi. Al ver como la madre de su hija era asechada por un lobo hambriento, no dudo en acudir y remarcar su posición, hasta el momento un tanto incierto. —

—Si. — Sonrió nervioso. —

— ¿Hablando con mi novia?— Carraspeo un poco, percibiendo por arriba del hombro como la etiqueta logro consternar a la chica.

— ¿Tu novia?— Preguntaron Sakura y el chico al unisonido. Afortunadamente, el cuestionamiento dubitativo por parte de la oji-verde paso desapercibido para oídos del galante joven, quien estaba aterrorizado por la sepulcral e intimidante apariencia del azabache. — Ok…— Prolongo la palabra, remarcando énfasis en su incomodidad. — ¿Puedo irme?—

—Adelante. — Sentencio Sasuke, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, permaneciendo a espaldas de la peli-rosa. La tensión entre los dos era palpable, ¿Cómo comenzaría después del impresionante beso del sábado?, no lo sabían. Cierta molestia se instaló en el interior de la peli-rosa, no recibió un llamado del pelinegro, haciéndole pensar que nada de lo que tenían era real.— Sakura, yo…—

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun. — Espeto Sakura con exasperación, conteniendo las ganas de reprocharle un sinfín de cosas. Sin darse cuenta, el aludido rodeo su muñeca con una mano, arrastrándola entre la gente, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde el volumen de la música no fuera impedimento para mantener una charla decente. Debían dejar las cosas claras. A pesar de que el lugar no fuera el adecuado, el momento esperado nunca se presentaría, era ahora o nunca. —

—No, no está bien Sakura. Nosotros debemos estar juntos. — El brillo en los ojos de Sasuke remarcaba la sinceridad en sus palabras e intenciones. —

Temerosa de que algo malo sucediera, se aferró a las inseguridades, ¿y si algo salía mal?, todo se volvería incomodo, además, le parecía algo rápido iniciar una relación con Sasuke, tomando en cuenta la relatividad de su relación con Neji, quien, independientemente de sus malas decisiones, no dejaba de ser la persona con la que permaneció dos años, su ex-prometido.

—No es lo correcto, Sasuke. ¿Y si algo sale mal? Todo se volvería incómodo para nosotros y sobre todo para Sarada. — Refuto Sakura. —

—Acordamos en que Sarada siempre seria nuestra prioridad, pero ¿y si todo resulta bien? Que mejor para nuestra hija que sus padres estén juntos. — Sasuke se mantuvo estoico, no era un hombre que expresara con facilidad sus sentimientos, aun así, estos se veían reflejados en sus palabras, cada oración planteaba seguridad para la peli-rosa. —

—No lo demuestras, Sasuke-kun. Esperaba que después de aquel beso tú…al menos llamarías. — Encogiéndose de hombros, lanzó el reproche. Una simple llamada suscitaba el enojo e inseguridad de la peli-rosa. —

—Lo lamento, no tengo excusas para justificarme.— Una expresión triste asoló el rostro de la peli-rosa.— Plantee una y otra vez posibles situaciones entre nosotros y llegue a la conclusión de que debemos darle una oportunidad a esto.— Si ambos ponían un poco de su parte, tal vez todo derivaría en un resultado positivo y bastante satisfactorio para los dos.

Debatiéndose entre el típico dilema moral, Sakura mando al demonio a cada uno de sus temores, incluidos los prejuicios. Después de doce años, por fin, algo distinto se presentaba frente ella, porque Sasuke era diferente a los demás y podría asegurar que nada de lo que sentía se comparaba con sus antiguas relaciones. Quizá se debía al persistente deseo entre los dos, la química no murió a pesar de mantenerse doce años alejados el uno del otro, o tal vez porque así debía ser, se querían y todo el mundo podía irse al carajo.

—Estoy seguro que sientes lo mismo de hace doce años. — Mascullo el Uchiha. —

—No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por ti. — Murmuro Sakura, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a causa de la emoción. —

Por algunos segundos, se miraron el uno al otro, y lo que parecía imposible, remota e inmediatamente se tornó posible, inevitablemente. Una sonrisa tímida fue su respuesta. La algarabía a su alrededor comenzaba a ser irritante para el épico momento entre dos amantes. Sasuke sugirió llevar aquello a casa, por lo tanto, escurriéndose entre sus amigos, lograron escapar y resguardarse en el automóvil de lujo del azabache.

Los dos continuaron con parsimonia hasta el piso del pelinegro. Durante el recorrido recibió miradas indagatorias por parte de algunos vecinos curiosos. La presencia de Sakura solo suponía una cosa para ellos; mantenían una relación. Lo cual era gran parte verdad y gran parte mentira desde el punto donde se les apreciara. Bajo el escrutinio de los ahí presentes, la peli-rosa sonreía como una adolescente, en cuanto a Sasuke, se limitaba a mostrar ínfimas sonrisas, soportando a la perfección la situación en el elevador. Sus acompañantes descendieron, mascullado educadamente un "buenas noches", partiendo para dejar en completa soledad a los dos tortolitos.

—Parece que eres el centro de atención. — Dijo Sakura, enmarcando una ceja y contemplando divertida la expresión del azabache. —

—Creo que tú eres la que llama la atención, no yo. — Espeto estoico. Sakura no hurgo en el tema, al contrario, se sintió tan satisfecha que el edificio donde vivía el Uchiha no fungiera como pasarela, donde desfilaban distintas mujeres a la vez. Aparecieron en el último piso, las puertas del ascensor mostraron el largo pasillo que conectaba con la entrada principal del lujoso pent-house. El azabache introdujo la clave para desbloquear la cerradura, abriendo automáticamente la puerta.

Apegándose al protocolo de un caballero, le permitió la entrada a Sakura, segundos después ingresó detrás de ella, colocando la chaqueta sobre el perchero, enfilándose hacia un lujoso mueble que resguardaba una amplia gama de licores. Sonrió victorioso al sostener una exquisita muestra de vino rosa. Creía que el vino blanco era ligero y el tinto pesado, por lo tanto, el rosado seria el balance perfecto entre ambos términos. Preparó dos copas, vertiendo un poco de líquido y regresando a la sala, donde yacía Sakura sentada, aguardando por su regreso. Ofreció la copa, ella sonrió gustosa, haciendo un gesto en señal de brindis.

Sasuke examinó cada uno de los movimientos de la peli-rosa, desde como sus carnosos labios se posaron al borde de la copa, descendiendo por su blanquecino cuello hasta la cintura, acentuando la atención que sus largas piernas atraían. Esperaba ser discreto pero muy en el fondo entendía que Sakura era más que una tentación. Sus miradas se cruzaron y lo inminente llegó.

Sasuke finalizó con la distancia, sentenciando la réplica de Sakura en un apasionado beso, tornándolo en cuestión de segundos en una muestra demandante, anhelante. Su lengua recorrió con parsimonia la extensión de los labios de Sakura, inquieto, introdujo lentamente, incitándola a iniciar un cálido baile. Poco a poco la coyuntura se transformó, adquiriendo niveles de intensidad inimaginables. La recostó sobre el sillón, permitiéndole recargar la espalda al tiempo en que la obligaba a abrir las piernas para posicionarse ente ella.

Poco a poco las manos de Sasuke, un tanto inquisitivas, acariciaban con mesura la extensión de sus piernas. Apegó sus labios al blanquecino cuello de la chica, embriagándose con el aroma tan singular que desprendía su cuerpo, esparciendo besos mientras trazaba un camino, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas. Regresó a su labios, siendo recibido con la misma alevosía de hace unos minutos, Sakura lo apegaba a su cuerpo, ejerciendo presión con sus piernas, situadas a los costados del pelinegro. La temperatura incrementaba, pronto su insistencia no sería apaciguada con tiernas caricias.

La peli-rosa contemplaba el pecho, notaba la demanda que Sasuke ejercía. De un momento a otro, recordó lo que Sarada le dijo antes de partir. Lo que estaban haciendo no era lo adecuado para iniciar una relación, esta vez llevaría las cosas con calma.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun. — Aclamó en un gemido contenido. El azabache se detuvo, alejándose solo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro.— No…veras, hace tiempo me prometí hacer las cosas bien, no digo que esto esté mal pero…me gustaría ir tranquila.— Mascullo apenada. Sasuke se distancio hasta tomar la posición inicial, tomando asiento, permitió a Sakura reincorporarse. —

—Lo entiendo. — Susurro, acariciando el dorso de su mano en señal de empatía. — Pasara cuando tenga que pasar. — No sobrepasaría los límites concretados por la peli-rosa. Durante su vida, las mujeres no fueron parte fundamental de ella, prefería mantener una relación seria y llevar las cosas con calma, aunque, existía una excepción; Sakura.

A lo largo de su existencia, las chicas no figuraban en la lista primordial del azabache. Mantuvo relaciones cortas, nada formal. Su primer beso lo experimentó con una prima de Izumi, luego de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a verse, hasta hace uno meses, donde la chica lo recibió con gusto, presentando a su esposo y anunciando su tercer embarazo. Pasados los años los intereses de Sasuke se enfocaron por completo en su carrera. Con el apoyo de sus padres, optó por continuar con el amplio linaje de la familia, siguiendo los pasos de Fugaku al ingresar a la universidad, directamente a la carrera de arquitectura.

Consiente de los atributos que la buena genética le heredo, comenzó a generar psicosis entre el público femenino. Las chicas morían por pasar tiempo con él o recibir una ínfima mirada aunque estuviera cargada con un halo de desprecio. No sacó ventaja de la situación, hecho que suscito un drama en su círculo social, sobre todo entre sus compañeros, quienes darían la vida para tener a féminas alborotadas a sus pies. Conforme los meses fueron trascurriendo, su madre imaginaba que los gustos de su hijo eran distintos; la ausencia de una novia provocaba tal hipótesis. Durante las reuniones familiares sus padres e inclusive Itachi e Izumi se encargaron de presentarle a hermosas damas, la mayoría de ellas provenientes de familias poderosas. Imaginaba que tanto su madre como su padre, confabulaban en un plan medieval o prehistórico para arreglar un matrimonio, lo cierto era que ninguna de esas mujeres logró impactarlo a tal punto de orillarlo a proseguir más allá de una charla formal.

Cierto día, su atención fue atraída con brutalidad al contemplar a la hermosa chica que fungía el papel de modelo para su clase de dibujo. Aquella apariencia exótica no podía ser perceptible todos los días. Sakura destacaba fácilmente de la muchedumbre. Con el paso del tiempo, mantuvo esa inevitable persuasión en secreto; De vez en cuando percataba de su presencia alrededor del campus, siempre se encontraba con Ino o Hinata, merodeando a toda prisa por los pasillos del edificio de medicina. Nunca departió con ella, todo se basaba en cruzar miradas, nada concreto, nada seguro, hasta el día de la dichosa fiesta.

Determinó que su belleza era proporcional a su inteligencia. Provenían de mundos similares, sin embargo, sus vidas no coexistían ni un poco. Rápidamente el interés surgió y rápidamente, repuso en sus sentimientos. Algo en su interior le decía que esa chica de verdad valía la pena, no permitiría que escapara de su vida.

Ahora, doce años después, las cosas eran un tanto distintas. Sus vidas habían progresado en distintos aspectos, los dos yacían en la cúspide del éxito, obtuvieron lo que tanto desearon. Sarada era la muestra vigente de lo que alguna vez dejaron inconcluso por el temor que derivo en egoísmo. Normalmente, la gente iniciaba la familia en un orden predeterminado, aunque, en el caso de los Uchiha, "el orden de los factores no altera el producto" ¿cierto?

—De verdad lo lamento, Sasuke-kun. — Habló Sakura con voz trémula. El arrepentimiento era visible en sus ojos, iluminados curiosamente por una mezcla de luz y lágrimas. — Quiero llevar un orden en mi vida. Estoy consciente que comencé de forma diferente a los demás pero me gustaría mantener algo concreto antes de dar el siguiente paso. —

Sasuke asintió. Poco le importaba si la intimidad estaba de por medio, llegaría cuando tuviera que llegar. Él, asintió. No precipitaría más de la cuenta, aquello podría ofuscar a la peli-rosa.

—Está bien, Sakura, lo entiendo y será de la manera que tú quieras. — Tímidamente, poco habituado a las deliberadas muestras de cariño, deposito un beso sobre su frente, pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros y apegándola a su pecho, donde Sakura percibía el lento palpitar de su corazón y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Se mantuvieron ahí, disfrutando del silencio. Después de tantos años optaron por omitir el pasado y comenzar una nueva historia, alejándose de los errores de la furtiva juventud.

— ¿Cómo crees que vayan a reaccionar todos cuando se enteren que tú y yo…?— Curiosa por su respuesta, alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la faz estoica del azabache. —

—No lo sé, tal vez ¿entusiasmados?— Respondió Sasuke, acomodando su cuerpo en el reducido espacio entre la figura de Sakura y el sillón. —

—Tal vez. — Sentencio ella, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro al recordar el altercado suscitado con su madre. A pesar de todo, aquella mujer le había dado la vida y aunque no cumplió un rol como tal, el cariño persistía. Reparaba en el hecho de que Sasuke no fuera de su total agrado, a final de cuentas, cuando ella lanzo la bomba atómica con la noticia del embarazo, Mebuki insistió en buscar al padre de Sarada para obligarlo a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Estaba claro que Sasuke habría acatado todo, sin embargo, la idea de mantenerse con una persona a la fuerza le parecía prehistórica, tal cual como Neji. —

— ¿Sucede algo?— Sasuke percibió el abrupto cambio de humor. De un momento a otro sonreía ilusionada al siguiente su semblante se tornaba a la total e irreparable tristeza. —

Ella se mantuvo en total afonía. Nuevamente sonrió, ya habría tiempo de hablar sobre ese problema, por el momento, rogaba a todas las deidades existentes que aquel momento con Sasuke nunca terminara.

—Nada, todo está bien. — Mascullo, depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de Sasuke. El, sonrió ínfimamente.

Aquella noche compartieron besos y caricias inocentes. Hablaron durante horas, degustando un poco de vino con la mezcla de sus labios. Sasuke declamo sobre su vida, permitiéndole entrever a Sakura parte de su fragmentación. Como ella, creció rodeado de algunos lujos; su madre y padre siempre se mantuvieron al tanto de su desarrollo como persona. Mikoto, su afable mamá, poseía una licenciatura en arte y diseño, la cual, se vio un tanto obstruida con el nacimiento de Itachi pero nunca se detuvo; su padre, Fugaku, era un afamado arquitecto, conoció a Mikoto años atrás, mucho tiempo antes de coincidir en la universidad, pronto se enamoraron y a costa de todo optaron por casarse y formar una familia. Luego de Itachi, transcurridos cuatro años, nació él. Denominó su infancia como tranquila, crecer a lado de su hermano mayor fue un gran desahogo. Se aferró a su constante odio por las cosas dulces, no era un hombre que le agradaran demasiadas cosas en la vida, al contrario, detestaba tantos ínfimos detalles del universo. Poco a poco fue abriéndose con Sakura, relatando sobre glorias pasadas, su estadía en Suiza peor sobre todo el intento fallido por encontrarla.

Apenada, emitió una disculpa sincera. Prometiendo que nunca más volvería a escapar. En ese preciso instante, Sakura se arrepintió, durante años se había privado de convivir con un hombre tan maravilloso como lo era Sasuke, tal vez, las cosas entre ellos no se habrían desarrollado tan mal.

Recostada en el pecho del pelinegro, absorta en la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, Sakura se sentía invadida por una plena tranquilidad, un sosiego inexplicable. Al elevar sus fanales esmeraldas, encontró a un Sasuke profundamente dormido, sonrió levemente, consignando un beso fantasmal sobre sus labios para disponerse a descansar.

: : : : : : : :

Los rayos del sol invadían la habitación, anunciando la llegada del nuevo día. El ruido de las ajetreadas rutinas escasamente era perceptible hasta el piso de Sasuke, sin embargo, comunicaban el inicio de las labores.

Estiró cada uno de sus músculos, lanzando un suspiro. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, deduciendo que tal vez, Sasuke debió haberla llevado ahí para descansar mejor. Escuchaba el ruido proveniente del baño, el azabache también se preparaba para asistir a la oficina, regresando a la cruda realidad. Inmediatamente, alcanzó su teléfono, contemplando el buzón de llamadas y mensajes, la mayoría provenían de Ino, percibiendo la desesperación en las palabras plasmadas. Rápidamente una llamada consiguió alertarla más de la cuenta; Tsunade, su jefa, preguntaba donde se encontraba, debía llevar a cabo una vital cirugía, ya que la directora del hospital se encontraba atendiendo un congreso de medicina en Nueva York, por lo tanto, la principal encargada de fungir trascendentales tareas era nada más y nada menos que la peli-rosa.

Apresurada, corrió a buscar sus zapatos. No tendría tiempo de llegar a casa, darse un baño y partir directamente al hospital. Debía realizar una parada, Ino precisaba una explicación y también Sarada. En ipso facto encontró el par, colocándolos con nerviosismo. Trató en componer parte de su maquillaje, de vez en cuando se felicitaba a si misma al ser tan precavida y llevar consigo lo necesario, por si alguna emergencia lo requería. Paso una toallita desmaquillaste por el rostro, dejando al descubierto un par de ojeras, causadas por la noche de insomnio a lado del pelinegro. Roció un poco de desodorante y perfume, cepillo su cabello y comenzó a masticar emparde gomas de mascar sabor a menta. Ya tendría tiempo de cambiar su atuendo en el hospital.

La aparición de Sasuke en la habitación llamó su atención. Estaba más que listo para lanzarse directamente a la oficina. Se dispuso a contemplar largamente a Sakura desde el umbral, dirigiéndose segundo después hasta la cajonera, donde obtuvo un hermoso reloj de pulsera. Sakura necesitaba llegar en menos de veinte minutos, su vida dependía de eso.

—Sasuke-kun, no quiero generar molestias o algo por el estilo pero...—Dubitativa, sus mirada inicio un viaje hasta el suelo, mientras mutilaba su labio inferior con leves mordías. El azabache no demoró en fruncir el ceño, expresando su consternación. — Ayer olvide enviar un mensaje a Ino, Sarada se encuentra en su casa así que me parece que saque ventaja de la situación. Debo llevar a Sarada al colegio y llegar al hospital lo antes posible, tengo programada una cirugía dentro de una hora. —

Sasuke suspiro. Adaptarse a los horarios de trabajo tal vez supondría un tremendo obstáculo en su relación. Las labores de Sakura habían arruinado sus planes, por ende, resignado, asintió con un leve gesto. Ella le mostró una sonrisa radiante en señal de agradecimiento, saliendo rápidamente del apartamento.

Durante el camino hacia el estacionamiento, las personas congregadas en el ascensor avizoraban a ambos con indiscreto escrutinio. Era bien sabido que Uchiha Sasuke nunca llegaba acompañado a casa, mucho menos de una mujer tan bella como lo era la dama situada a su lado, quien, despertaba la curiosidad en todos ellos. Severamente incomodo por las miradas inquisitivas, carraspeo un poco, rodeando a Sakura discretamente por la cintura, mientras sus irises negros miraban el número de pisos marcados en el elevador. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, ambos descendieron. El Uchiha desactivo la alarma desde lejos, permitiéndole la entrada a Sakura en el lujoso automóvil del año. Poco a poco se reincorporo en los finos asientos de cuero, ajustando el cinturón y embriagándose con el aroma predominante en el automóvil de Sasuke.

Ambos se limitaron a escuchar durante lapsos la radio. Sasuke trataba de conducir tan rápido y precavido como le era posible, siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones del GPS para arribar a la casa de la rubia. El pelinegro se mostraba interesado por el trabajo de la peli-rosa, por lo tanto, la explicación de la vital cirugía que realizaría ese día abarco gran parte del tiempo entre los dos.

Transcurridos los minutos, un giro a la derecha y metros restantes para desplazarse anunciaron la llegada a la residencia Yamanaka. Sakura se apresuró en descender del coche, Sasuke aguardaría mientras la peli-rosa trataba de explicar lo sucedió la noche anterior.

Nerviosa, siguió el sendero trazado, se detuvo ante la puerta y antes de llamar, la exuberante rubia de ojos azules apareció. Ella sonrió en respuesta, en cambio, Ino, frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos espero paciente las palabras de su mejor amiga.

—Ino, lo lamento. Olvide llamarte, sucedieron muchas cosas y yo…— ¿Cómo explicarle a la rubia que había pasado la noche en el apartamento de Sasuke?—

—Cinco minutos bastaban para darme tu ubicación, Sakura. — Reprochó molesta. — Desapareciste sin decir nada. Sarada ya estaba dormida cuando llegue a casa pero al despertar, lo primero que vino a su mente fuiste tú. —

—Lo sé y de verdad lo siento. Debí enviarte un mensaje. — Mohína por su conducta. Sakura ideaba algún plan para remendar el daño ocasionado. — Fue un accidente, lo olvide. —Justificó. Lo cierto era que, absorta en la charla con el azabache, el tiempo pasó volando, tanto que ni siquiera pudo percatarse sobre en qué momento se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

—No Sakura, un accidente es perder las llaves del auto. Esto no lo es. — Ino no se encontraba del todo contenta. — ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensado?!— Exclamó, realizando un mohín las manos. — ¡Simplemente te fuiste sin decir nada! ¡Llame alrededor de veinte veces y ni siquiera te dignaste en responder la llamada!—

Cabizbaja, Sakura escuchaba atentamente la reprimiendo de su amiga. Los niños aún permanecían en el comedor, terminando su desayuno para partir al colegio. Ino aún no se detendría, apenas comenzaba.

— ¡¿Dónde pasaste la noche?!— Gritó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hola, Ino. —Saludó Sasuke, apareciendo heroicamente en la escena. La rubia no reparó en disimular un poco la impresión; se detuvo a contemplar la faz serena del azabache, sus ojos azules viajaron hasta el rostro de su amiga, quien no emulaba en lo absoluto la apacibilidad del pelinegro. Comprendía todo, ahora entendía porque la peli-rosa desapareció tan de repente, ella misma la valentonó para asistir a la apertura. No indagaría, por el momento, ya tendría tiempo de someter a la Haruno a un riguroso interrogatorio.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun. — Replicó, sonriendo tímidamente. — ¡Niños, es hora de irnos!— Llamó la rubia, atrayendo la atención de los aludidos. Ambos aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta. Sarada se llevó una grata sorpresa al atisbar a sus padres juntos. Percibió la ausencia de su madre la noche anterior, aunando las circunstancias y encontrando el motivo, el cual, yacía frente a ella, luciendo un impecable traje. —

—Mamá, Papá. — Sarada mostró una enorme sonrisa. Al igual que Ino, precisaba de una explicación concreta. Los aludidos saludaron con un leve gesto, el ambiente se tornaba tenso e incómodo. —

Sasuke carraspeo, el también debía llegar a la oficina a determinada hora. El hecho de ser el jefe no era sinónimo de tomarse libertades que no le correspondían, además, debía realizar algunos ajustes en el último proyecto, sumándole a esto una reunión con el personal ejecutivo de una empresa hermana.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Sasuke nos llevara. — Anuncio Sakura. Todos asintieron y sin demorar, iniciaron un desfile hacia el automóvil. Tanto Ino como Sarada se encontraban tan ofuscadas que omitieron las palabras, sentenciando el entorno a un silencio sepulcral.

Muy en el fondo, la pequeña Uchiha deseaba lanzar un grito atiborrado de euforia. Su deseo se había cumplido; todo parecía conspirar a su favor y nada la hacía más feliz que ver el inicio de una posible vida en familia. Después de todo, ambos eran sus padres y no había nada más que anhelara con tantas fuerzas que verlos como pareja.

El transcurso fue más que rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban inmersos en la contingencia escolar. Sarada e Inojin se despidieron, agradeciendo a Sasuke por su consideración. Inmediatamente ingresaron al instituto, las clases pronto comenzarían, y si deseaban evitar algún castigo por parte de la profesora lo mejor sería darse prisa.

Nuevamente, el motor del automóvil rugió como un animal. Mientras tanto, Ino, contemplaba el panorama desde la parte trasera del coche. De cuando en cuando Sakura sonría afablemente al azabache, sus manos se encontraban tímidamente y no paraban de lanzarse miradas confidenciales. Sonrió ampliamente, doce años transcurridos, siendo la fiel confidente de Sakura respecto a las dudas, derivaban en nada más y nada menos en un resultado fructífero.

—Llegamos. — Anuncio el azabache, aparcando el coche en los cajones designados para el personal del hospital. —

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Sakura, yo me adelantare, te veo adentro. — Comprendiendo las indirectas, Ino abandonó el sitio, alejándose y adentrándose en ipso facto al complejo hospitalario. En cuanto a la pareja de tortolitos, ambos por fin percibían un poco de tranquilidad después de la tormenta. —

— ¿Y bien?— Cuestionó inquisitiva, inclinándose un poco hacia el azabache. —

—Planeaba ir a desayunar y después dejarte en el trabajo. —Confesó Sasuke. — No me atrevería a denominar lo que sucedió anoche como una cita así que ¿Qué dices si esta noche cenamos en Shambles?—

Sakura fue incapaz de ocultar la emoción que la invadía. Shambles podría catalogarse como un lugar significativo para ellos dos. Ahí acudieron al escabullirse en la fiesta de Naruto. Luego de doce años, el establecimiento parecía adecuado para festejar el inicio de su relación.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría. — Atareada, sus labios rozaron la comisura de los de Sasuke. Antes de alejarse, el azabache lo impidió, aferrándose a su cintura, mientras degustaba con parsimonia la boca de la peli-rosa, marcando un compás lento hasta arrebatarles el aliento. Con una sonrisa bobalicona, se alejó. —

—Pasare por ti a las ocho. — Sakura asintió, no sin antes probar los labios de su amante una vez más. Descendió del automóvil, contemplando como el azabache se alejaba por la calle. Regresando a la realidad, emprendió una marcha tan rápida como sus pies se lo permitían hasta el hospital, atrayendo la mirada del guardia de seguridad y una que otra persona curiosa. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, dejándolos pasar desapercibidos, poco le importaban aquellos comentarios, después de tanto tiempo, la oportunidad para seguir a su corazón aparecía de la nada, por un segundo se olvidaría de lo demás y continuaría con el camino de sus sentimientos.

: : : : : : : :

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, generando un suplicio interminable. En su cabeza solo existía lugar para una persona, la dueña de sus pensamientos divagaba sin rumbo alguno por su mente, incrementando el entusiasmo de manejar el tiempo y adelantarlo hasta la hora pactada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no percibía emociones tan fuertes, Sakura ejercía cierto poder sobre su cuerpo y sentimientos. No se aventuraría a decir que la amaba pero el cariño, la atracción y el deseo eran más que palpables entre ellos.

Dispuesto a enfocarse en sus labores, cumplió cada una de sus obligaciones. Trazó un plan para llevar a cabo la denominada obra maestra de la casa de ópera, habló con el encargado y envió las posibles propuestas, enmarcando tanto los pros como el contra. Horas después, Nori, su afable secretaria, anunció con amabilidad que su cita con los ejecutivos comenzaría a las dos de la tarde, el Uchiha abandonó el edificio, acudiendo con los socios de su padre a una comida, donde el sacro tema predilecto eran los negocios. Pasado un rato y luego de algunas copas de vino, el Uchiha se vio obligado a partir. Karin esperaría por el en la oficina, al parecer debían mediar sobre algunos asuntos inconclusos.

Personándose en el gabinete, Sasuke pidió por última vez a Nori la agenda del día siguiente, solo para mantener todo bajo control. Una vez disipadas sus dudas, subió hasta la oficina, encontrándose con una elegante e impetuosa Karin, luciendo un hermoso vestido negro, ajustado a su figura. La chica yacía absorta en una aglomeración de papeleos. Había pasado toda la semana revisando algunos contratos de la constructora, últimamente algunos de sus socios se veían inmersos en fraudes millonarios, algo que consternaba a Fugaku Uchiha. A pesar de no ser un vasto conocedor en la materia de economía, Sasuke conocía el mundo de las reservas, sin más opción, continuo con la ardua tarea de escuchar a la pelirroja exponer las nuevas medidas para los contratos, así se evitarían demandas, visitas al juzgado y un posible declive.

Cuando menos lo imaginaron, el turno laboral estaba llegando a su fin. Los trabajadores de la constructora comenzaban a preparar sus cosas para partir a sus respectivos hogares. Sasuke contemplo el reloj de pulsera, reparando rápidamente en la hora, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para reunirse con la peli-rosa. Karin percibió el extraño cambio en la actitud del azabache, podría deducir que cierta persona tenía gran influencia, aunque, opto por mantenerse estoica.

— ¿Vas a salir esta noche?— cuestionó el Uchiha, resguardando los documentos en los folders amarillos, pronto tendrían que mostrárselos a su padre. —

—Algo así, Suigetsu me ha invitado a salir. — Admitió un poco sonrojada, sorprendiendo al Uchiha. —

—Creí que lo odiabas. — Añadió Sasuke. Si mal no recordaba, ambos mantenían disputas interminables, desataban guerras descomunales por la más ínfima razón, eran como perros y gatos.

—Solamente mencione que saldría con él, no que me casaría. — Respondió la pelirroja a la defensiva. — Sabes que no es mi tipo…— Muy en el fondo, Sasuke sabía que efectivamente, Karin sentía algo por el chico de ojos violeta. Le costaba reconocerlo, no lo negaría, al parecer ambos trataban de habituarse a las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaban cuando estaban cerca de determinadas personas. — ¿Y tú saldrás?— El pelinegro asintió. —

—Invite a Sakura a cenar. — Dijo raudamente, situando las carpetas sobre el escritorio. Continuarían revisando los documentos restantes a primera hora, por el momento, tanto el cómo Karin tenían compromisos que atender. —

—No creí que los titulares de las noticias fueran ciertos. — Sasuke no comprendía de que estaba hablando Karin. — Me refiero a que su épica huida del altar ocasionó tal conmoción en los medios que aún no dejan de hablar sobre eso. Pronto aparecerás en primera plana. — Bromeo. Avizoró el reloj en su celular, debía partir lo antes posible si no deseaba quedarse atascada en el tráfico, sería complicado conseguir un taxi con una cuota accesible. —

Dispuestos a abandonar la oficina, Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla hasta su destino. El bar donde se reuniría con Suigetsu no se encontraba tan alejado del restaurant donde él y Sakura acudirían, además, minutos atrás había recibido un mensaje de la peli-rosa, anunciando que mejor esperaría por el en el establecimiento, ya que, se dirigió a casa de Shizune, donde Sarada permanecería unas cuantas horas mientras sus padres compartían una velada romántica.

El azabache colocó el sacó sobre el dorso de su mano, abrió la puerta y le permitió la salida a la pelirroja, apagó las luces, Karin aguardaría por el en la pequeña salita de espera, situada afuera de su oficina. Asegurándose de llevar todo lo necesario, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Inmediatamente se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su padre, quien entablaba una casual conversación con Karin. Le parecía extraño que Fugaku apareciera a tales horas, su presencia no auguraba nada bueno y un presentimiento asoló su pecho.

—Sasuke, hijo, es bueno encontrarte. — Fugaku hablaba con parsimonia. — Es agradable encontrarlos a ambos, necesito hablar con ustedes. — Los aludidos se miraron confundidos.

— ¿Sucede algo malo Fugaku-sama?— Se apresuró a cuestionar Karin. —

—Necesito la ayuda de los dos. —

— ¿Ahora?, Papá, yo…— Por primera vez, Sasuke osaba enfrentarse a su padre. Sakura agradaba por el. —

—Sasuke. — Llamó Fugaku con severidad. — La compañía familiar está en juego, Shimura Danzo ha convocado una audiencia con nosotros. Partiremos ahora mismo rumbo a Osaka, Itachi nos está esperando en el aeropuerto. —

Sin titubear, Sasuke acato las ordenes de su padre. Entendía lo que significaba la constructora para él, Danzo Shimura era un hombre de armas tomar, así que, la consternación de Fugaku se comprendía. De camino rumbo al apartamento, preparó una maleta con todo lo necesario, pasarían unos cuantos días recluidos en Osaka. Rumbo al aeropuerto, la pelirroja llamo a Suigetsu, relatando algunas cosas sobre el improvisado viaje de trabajo, el peliblanco comprendió y opto por llevar a cabo su reunión en otra ocasión.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Sakura aguardaba impacientemente por la llegada del azabache. Yacía sentada en una mesa apartada, tenuemente iluminada por las velas. El Uchiha llevaba veinte minutos de retraso, quizá por el tráfico. Revisaba su celular con frecuencia, por si alguna noticia de Sasuke aparecía. Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar el tono de llamada, mientras la pantalla lanzaba sin atenuantes el remitente.

—Sasuke-kun. — Dijo entusiasmada, carraspeando un poco para mantener la compostura. — ¿Dónde estás?— Una señal sobre su paradero bastaría para apaciguar la inquietud en su interior. —

—Voy de camino a Osaka. — El corazón de la peli-rosa se detuvo. Su semblante cambio abruptamente. — Surgieron algunos inconvenientes con la constructora. — Ella entendió. —

—Oh, está bien, llama cuando llegues al hotel ¿sí?— Sasuke asintió, emitiendo una despedida sencilla. Fue en ese preciso instante que Sakura trató de disipar un pensamiento sombrío; algo, tarde o temprano terminaría por interponerse en su relación.

 **Continuara**

 **Dije que no regresaría sin un capitulo…así que ¡aquí me tienen! (Por un instante) aprovechando la magnífica oportunidad para actualizar. En verdad, espero que sea de su agrado, es para mi gusto, un capitulo muy tranquilo, el drama entre estos dos aun continuara, solo que deseaba dar un respiro a todo esto.**

 **Conforme al flashback, revisando el borrador inicial, me di cuenta que no contaba con ninguno, o sea que eso modificaba por completo la idea de mantener los recuerdos como un suceso para unir, explicar o como quieran denominarlo, sucesos del pasado con el presente. ¿Recuerdan que nuestra protagonista no era la chica inocente, virginal e ignorante en el sexo?**

 **¿Se acuerdan de Genma? Espero que sí, me pareció interesante añadirlo a la trama, no tendrá protagonismo como tal, sino que, me pareció necesario utilizar un personaje perteneciente a Naruto y diferente a Sasori para que fuera el primer amor de Sakura, claro que este hombre es años mayor que la peli-rosa, pero es un fic AU, así que casi todo es válido, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, no es la única vez que aparecerá Genma en un recuerdo, lo podremos ver más adelante.**

 **Sarada no apareció en este capítulo, al menos no como debería. Opte por enfocarme en Sasuke y Sakura, solo en ellos dos, los demás capítulos indagare en su relación como pareja y como padres ;)**

 **Me siento en deuda con cada una de ustedes chicas. Tengo presente a cada persona que ha dejado un comentario, que más allá de la historia, plasmaron hermosos mensajes de apoyo 3, en verdad, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón, es un empujón enorme para continuar con este camino que definirá una parte importante de mi vida y me siento plenamente agradecida por recibir tantas muestras de aliento, muchísimas gracias por esto y más 3 Intentare responder a sus reviews como es debido durante el fin de semana.**

 **Antes de partir, ¿recuerdan que les mencione sobre esa serie de relatos Lemmon,rated M, smut o NSFW? Bueno, con los proyectos que aún tengo, decidí en otorgarle solamente un one-shot de tal categoría a esta historia. Tengo en mente la idea y espero poder exponerla pronto :3**

 **Sin más, yo me despido, fue agradable regresar aunque solo constara de unos minutos.**

 **¡Una vez más, mil gracias por su apoyo chicas, en verdad!**

 **Esto fue todo por el momento, nos leemos luego, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado**

 **¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima, cuídense y un fuerte abrazo!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 _Al igual que los eventos sociales, si existía algo que consternaba hasta la sien a la peli-rosa era reunirse con su futura familia política. Era absurdo sentirse tan ansiosa puesto que conocía al clan Hyuga desde que era una niña._

 _La noticia de su relación con Neji no solo tomo por sorpresa a sus padres, sino también a toda la estirpe del castaño, quienes se oponían rotundamente a que el futuro heredero de las empresas se hiciera cargo de una pequeña con la cual no compartía ningún lazo sanguíneo. Lejos de prestarle atención a los comentarios mal intencionados, el Hyuga acepto con alegría a Sarada, intentando ser el padre sustituto de la niña._

 _Claramente, los Haruno no podían estar más felices por tal unión, sobre todo Mebuki, quien no dudaba en ocultar la alegría de que Sakura por fin tomara una decisión asertiva en su vida. Sakura creía firmemente que el fantasma del azabache debía desaparecer de su vida, y ciertamente, Neji fue una enorme distracción para desviar sus pensamientos hacia el padre de Sarada, rescatándola del pasado para vivir en el presente y continuar una vida juntos en el futuro._

 _Su relación había comenzado hace seis meses; durante todo ese tiempo, Hyuga Neji insistió firmemente en invitar a Sakura a una tranquila cena familiar, donde Naruto y Hinata se encontrarían, ya que el rubio llevaba años formando parte del clan Hyuga. Al inicio, Sakura se opuso, no deseaba presionar a ninguno de los integrantes del prestigioso linaje a aceptarla con fervor y regocijo, tanto ella como Sarada no eran bien recibidas dentro del selecto grupo que conformaban los Hyuga y no se esforzaría a cambiar su forma de pensar._

 _Finalmente cedió. Neji programo una cena en compañía de su tío y primas; solo la rama principal del clan se encontraría ahí presente, no serían interrumpidos durante la velada y todo permanecería en absoluto secreto ante los demás integrantes de la familia. Sakura clamaba a los dioses paciencia para soportar los continuos cuestionamientos de Hiashi. No culpaba que el hombre se sintiera desconcertado al ver como su sobrino iniciaba una relación con la hija de su socio, sumándole a esto la presencia de una pequeña, de quien no se conocía el nombre del padre o la ínfima existencia de su persona._

 _Poco emocionada, Haruno Sakura arribo a casa de su futuro suegro en compañía de Neji. Ambos hacían una pareja excepcional, según la opinión de las personas, eran constantemente comparados con los romances de Hollywood: Agraciados por una genética bondadosa, poseedores de un patrimonio familiar exuberante, exitosos en el ámbito profesional. Nadie dudaría que Sakura y Neji estaban hechos el uno para el otro, predestinados a estar junto durante el resto de sus días. El castaño llamó a la puerta dos veces, escuchando los pasos del lento mayordomo detrás de la superficie de madera, la cual se apartó lentamente, dejando entrever una quinta parte de la lujosa mansión Hyuga. El hombrecillo los recibió, manteniendo un comportamiento estoico y dirigiéndolos hacia el comedor principal, mismo que solo se utilizaba en ocasiones importantes, como cumpleaños o festividades._

 _La peli-rosa se aferró al brazo de su novio a medida que las voces en el comedor se hacían más audibles. Neji sonrió, el agarre de Sakura no causaría estragos sobre su inmaculada piel y mucho menos sobre el costoso saco de diseñador._

— _Cariño, estas estrujándome. — Susurro en su oído, conteniendo una carcajada al avizorar la expresión aterrada de Sakura._

— _Lo lamento. — Mascullo, debilitando su agarre. — Tu tío me aterra. — Confesó, encogiéndose de hombros. Neji coincidía con el pensamiento de su hermosa novia, a él también le aterraba su tío, años sometido a una estricta educación solo generaron una relación de respeto hacia Hiashi._

— _¡Ahí están!— Exclamo Hiashi, acercándose a su sobrino para saludarse con un cordial apretón de manos, un discreto abrazo y una sonrisa tensa, la bienvenida fue más gélida para la peli-rosa, un beso en el dorso de la mano basto para que el líder clan diera media vuelta y regresara a su asiento._

 _Neji y Sakura saludaron a Hinata y Naruto, quienes acudían a la cena solos. Los niños se encontraban de viaje a la casa de campo de los abuelos paternos, dejándole una noche libre a sus padres. La pareja tomo asiento en los lugares asignados, la cena se llevó a cabo entre charlas triviales. Naruto hablaba sobre el desarrollo positivo de la empresa en los últimos meses, Hinata se centró en los proyectos a futuro, diciendo que pronto comprarían una casa más grande. Hanabi pronto se graduaría de la universidad, obteniendo un título en negocios internacionales, todo para obtener parte del patrimonio de su padre. En cuanto a Neji, el castaño trabajaba hombro a hombro con su tío, por lo tanto las novedades siempre se comentaban en la oficina. La siguiente en hablar fue Sakura; ofuscada, lanzo un largo suspiro, respondiendo a las preguntas insistentes del padre adoptivo de Neji en cuanto a su vida en el hospital. Pasó el primero obstáculo sin problemas, a medida que la cena proseguía y el vino fluida, la tensión disminuía._

 _Finalizada la cena, Hiashi invito a todos a pasar a la sala de estar, donde podrían degustar el postre y continuar el ameno dialogo, mientras Hanabi se encargaba de endulzar la velada con un auténtico concierto de piano. Sakura se sorprendía del estilo de vida que llevaban los Hyuga, confinada en esa prisión perdería la razón, fue ahí cuando agradeció tener un padre como Kizashi, amable y bondadoso. Nuevamente el tema de los negocios provocó furor entre los hombres, Sakura estaba al tanto del importante proyecto que recaía en las manos de Neji, la compra de una empresa amiga traería beneficios exorbitantes para el negocio._

— _Neji, Sakura, me gustaría hablar con ambos a solas. — El silencio impero en la habitación, generando incomodidad. Los aludidos se contemplaron el uno al otro, escuchando como Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi abandonaban la sala. Hiashi aguardó hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse, situó la copa vacía sobre una mesita de madera cercana al sillón individual donde yacía sentado, lanzó un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos para comenzar un discurso desinteresado. — Creo que están cometiendo un error al estar juntos. —_

 _Sakura se mordió la lengua, no lanzaría un improperio en frente del tío de Neji, ¿Por qué lo consideraba una aberración?, no necesitaba ser tan directo para marcar la delicada posición de la peli-rosa dentro de la familia. Le parecía prehistórico que las personas aún tomaran en cuenta la posición social o el pasado de las personas, creía que los estigmas de los matrimonios perfectos a los que tanto se afianzaron las personas de la edad media habían desaparecido. Sus sentimientos hacia el Hyuga eran más que sinceros, claramente se atrevió a iniciar una historia a su lado porque lo quería y creía firmemente que Neji valía la pena, más allá como prospecto sino como persona._

— _No puedo comprenderlo, tío. —_

— _Me refiero a que es un rotundo error. Esto apenas ha comenzado ¿Qué sucederá después?, Sakura tiene un hijo con otro hombre, no podemos aceptar a Sarada así como si nada. Me he visto en la obligación de hacerte entrar en razón antes de que cometas una estupidez, Neji. —_

 _Indispuesta a tolerar los comentarios hirientes de Hiashi hacia su hija, Sakura se puso de pie, un rictus de tensión apareció en sus labios a medida que fruncía el ceño. Le dejaría en claro a Hyuga Hiashi que tanto ella como Sarada valían la pena, no permitiría que fueran menospreciadas al nivel de expresarse de ellas como si fueran seres inferiores._

— _Lo lamento, Hyuga-sama. No puedo comprender al punto al que desea llegar. Creo que Sarada no debe ser juzgada por mis acciones. Respecto a mi persona, me considero un ser que ha hecho el bien por encima del mal, he sido una buena hija, amiga y madre, no creo que sea justo juzgar a las personas por sus actos. — Hablaba con parsimonia, demostrando los años de educación rigurosa que Mebuki invirtió en ella, obligándola a sacrificar horas de juego para tomar clases de etiqueta.— Mis sentimientos hacia su sobrino son verdaderos, realmente quiero estar con Neji._

— _Deseas que mi sobrino se haga cargo de la hija de otro hombre. — Hiashi no soportaría la impertinencia de Sakura, estaba claro que la fricción entre los dos perduraría durante años._

— _¡Suficiente!— Interrumpió Neji, golpeando con fuerza la mesa de madera frente a ellos. — No es la hija de otro hombre su nombre es Sarada. Quiero a Sarada y también quiero a Sakura, no tolerare esta falta de respeto. — El hombre se puso de pie, tomando a Sakura de la cintura, anunciando la hora de su partida. —_

 _Las cosas no serían nada sencillas al formar parte de la familia Hyuga, sin embargo, una serie de sucesos inesperados evitarían que ambos jóvenes tomaran una decisión de la cual podrían arrepentirse después._

: : : : : : : :

Habían trascurrido tres largas semanas desde la partida de Sasuke a Osaka, veintiún interminables días donde la única comunicación entre los dos se basaba en mensajes, video llamadas y llamadas telefónicas.

Al parecer, el interminable viaje de negocios no marchó como los integrantes del clan Uchiha lo esperaban, aplazando a si los días de negociación entre la constructora de Danzo Shimura y la perteneciente a los Uchiha. Luego de algunas charlas, tanto Fugaku como Danzo no estaban dispuestos a aceptar las condiciones que planteaban, uno por injustica y otro por mero orgullo. Al pertenecer a la familia y ser el futuro heredero de la constructora, Sasuke debía formar parte de esa clase de embrollos, por si sucedían en un futuro, obligándolo a alejarse de su familia por cierto lapso.

Nunca imaginó que lo extrañaría tanto; lejos de sentirse molesta por la cancelación inoportuna en el restaurant, Sakura comprendió por completo la coyuntura en la que se encontraba Sasuke. Creció en un ambiente donde su padre abandonaba los eventos acontecidos en la familia para acudir a cerrar tratos de importancia, mismo que no solo le otorgaron un estilo de vida acomodado, sino también un sinfín de heridas que sanaron con el tiempo.

Durante mucho tiempo, intentó con todas sus fuerzas que el patrón no se repitiera. Una y otra vez lanzaba juramentos, diciéndose a sí misma que nunca pondría el trabajo por encima de Sarada y rogaba a los dioses que su padre tampoco lo hiciera. Esperaba criar a su hija de una forma distinta a la suya: no esperaba que Sarada lograra lo que ella nunca pudo realizar, lo único que anhelaba para su hija era felicidad y nada más. La partida de Sasuke no solo logró afectarla a ella, también trastoco a su hija, quien no dejaba de preguntar cuando volvería el azabache. No podían negar que la comunicación frente a frente nunca seria remplazada por los aparatos electrónicos, Sakura añoraba con todo su ser percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, degustar el sabor de sus labios y contemplar en brillo en su mirada cuando ambos estaban juntos.

Contuvo un grito de desesperación. Sus compañeros la mirarían como si fuera una loca si se atrevía a lanzar alguna maldición ante la ausencia de su amado. Trataría mantener la calma, Sasuke debía regresar, tarde o temprano pero debía hacerlo. No imaginaba como las mujeres de la edad antigua aguardaban tanto tiempo por el regreso de sus esposos, admiraba esa disposición y valentía, la espera no suponía para ellas un obstáculo cuando sus amados arriesgaban su vida en sangrientas guerras o peligrosos viajes, en la era moderna, si alguno de los dos no contestaba un mensaje, se generaban un sinfín de hipótesis, tergiversando la coyuntura.

Regresando a su deber, Sakura finalizó la cirugía con una magistral sutura que no dejaría cicatriz, aplicó los últimos recursos y sonrió satisfecha. El paciente se encontraba fuera de peligro, debían esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que el efecto de la anestesia desapareciera. Sin más, ella regresaría a su oficina para finalizar oficialmente su turno en el hospital. Apartó los guantes con parsimonia, arranco el cubre bocas, y por último se despojó del traje quirúrgico, emprendiendo un desfile tranquilo hasta la sala de espera, donde los preocupados padres demandaban noticias desde hace unas cuantas horas.

—Doctora Haruno. — Se acercó la madre con rapidez, Sakura percibió la desesperación en sus ojos color miel, ella aun recordaba con fervor la fatídica noche que atravesó el día del accidente. No existía preocupación tan grande como el que una madre experimentaba al ver a sus hijos atravesar un momento difícil. — ¿Él está bien?

—No voy a mentirle, señora Uyeno, el procedimiento fue largo y delicado, sin embargo, Hideki respondió adecuadamente, sus signos vitales fueron fuertes durante todo el proceso. Por el momento, solo queda dejarlo descansar, permitirle que despierte de la anestesia. En cuanto lo haga, tendrá la oportunidad de ingresar a la habitación. — Explicó amablemente la peli-rosa, recibiendo una energética reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

—Estoy en deuda con usted, Haruno-sama, no encuentro la manera de agradecerle. — Mascullo apenada, las manos de Sakura le otorgaron a su hijo la oportunidad de llevar una vida tranquila y sin problemas.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme, Uyeno-sama, solamente hago mi trabajo. Si surge alguna situación no dude en llamarme, en cualquier caso la doctora Yamanaka permanecerá aquí durante la noche, ella se encargara de mantener a Hideki en observación. —

Dicho esto, Sakura se dirige hacia su consultorio. Caminaba lentamente, buscando alguna receta innovadora para preparar aquella tarde, Sarada comenzaba a ponerse quisquillosa con la comida, así que lo último que deseaba escuchar ese día era una réplica de su hija. Absorta en sus pensamientos, arribo a la recepción principal, buscando la hoja de entrada y salida.

—Buenos días, Morie-san, ¿alguna llamada para mí?— Preguntó sin mirarla, rastreando su nombre en la larga lista de trabajadores para confirmar la hora de salida. —

—Buenos días, Haruno-san. Un hombre espera por usted en el consultorio. — Anuncio la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al recordar el aspecto del galante caballero que demandaba la presencia de la peli-rosa. — Debo decir que es bastante guapo, todo un adonis griego. Fue persistente a la hora de preguntar por usted, dijo que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte. — Morie aun sonreía, no todos los días se veía a un espécimen de tal porte en los pasillos del hospital.

— ¿Dijo su nombre?— Cuestionó la peli-rosa, recibiendo una negativa por parte de la joven enfermera, quien indudablemente cedió a la sonrisa del extraño para permitirle la entrada a su recinto sangrado. —Perfecto, Morie-san. Espero no demorar demasiado, mi turno ha finalizado. Nos veremos mañana. —

—Hasta luego, Haruno-san. — Exclamó la chica, contemplando como la doctora se dirija con rapidez a su consultorio.

Por la mente de Sakura cruzaban las posibles identidades del misterioso visitante. Entre las verosimilitudes el nombre de Neji figuraba en el puesto número uno de la lista; Morie no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en el hospital, por lo tanto desconocía su historia de amor con el heredero del poderío Hyuga. No obstante, llevaban unas cuantas semanas sin saber nada el uno del otro, lo cual consternaba a Sakura, quien más allá de verlo como un odioso ex lo consideraba un amigo en el que podía confiar.

Paulatinamente abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto a su extraño invitado. Retuvo un grito de emoción al ver al azabache sentado libremente en su silla, luciendo más guapo que de costumbre; el color tinto le favorecía por el tono de su piel, con aquel aspecto desenfadado no era de extrañarse que Morie se rindiera ante los encantos de su novio, no podía culparla, hasta ella misma sintió desvanecerse al percibir el olor varonil de su fragancia habitual.

Sus labios temblaban ante la impresión, las palabras no lograban formularse, muriendo al instante en el que imaginaba alguna oración coherente para iniciar una conversación. Sasuke se aproximó hacia ella, caminando con la espalda recta, el mentón levemente alzado, desbordando seguridad y dominio en cada paso que daba. Sonrió con sorna al ver la expresión de Sakura, no esperaba que su presencia lograra intimidarla, ni siquiera reaccionó de la misma forma cuando se reunieron después de permanecer doce años alejados el uno del otro. Con determinación, posó un dedo sobre la barbilla de la bella dama, atrayéndola hacia el para unir sus labios en un tierno y cálido vals; Sakura noto como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas y sin dudarlo, afianzó sus manos a la solapa del abrigo, apegándose a su cuerpo en una indirecta demandante por prolongar el contacto. Cuando se alejaron, ella aun sentía que su mente daba vuelta y que flotaba, quizá se trataba de un perverso sueño, la subconsciente era su enemigo principal y de vez en cuando formulaba ilusiones de posibles escenarios fantasiosos, alejando a la doctora Haruno de la realidad.

— ¿Esto es real?— Preguntó titubeante, sumergiéndose en la mirada oscura y atrapante del Uchiha. Sasuke sonrió ínfimamente.

— ¿Te parece que no lo es?, vaya, solamente desaparecí por tres semanas y tu comienzas a divagar entre la realidad o la ficción.— En un intento por demostrarle que todo eso era fidedigno, Sasuke acorraló a la peli-rosa entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, embriagándose con el olor a canela que desprendía el cuerpo de la dama. Posó sus labios en el blanquecino cuello, trazando un camino de besos húmedos hasta la clavícula. Llevó ambas manos hasta su cadera, obligándola a tomar asiento sobre la superficie de madera, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, notando como ella reaccionaba por inercia ante los movimientos.

Sus dedos comenzaron a descender debajo de la camiseta de la chica, palpando la piel tersa y cálida. Sonrió al atisbar de reojo como Sakura se contenía de lanzar un gemido, sometiendo a su labio inferior a una serie de leves mordidas. Con la poca cordura que aún le restaba, sabía que utilizar su lugar de trabajo como recinto amoroso no traería consecuencias buenas para su reputación, así que a duras penas alelo al azabache, tratando de recomponer la respiración agitada.

—Bien, lo comprendí, es real. — Dijo con nerviosismo. Sasuke podía ser tan perverso como se lo proponía. Con una expresión pletórica, tomó asiento frente al escritorio, sometiendo a un escrutinio cada uno de los movimientos de la peli-rosa. — Imagine que regresarías dentro de algunas semanas. — Sentencio, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No había nada más por hacer en Osaka, permanecer ahí solo habría sido una pérdida de tiempo. — Sasuke respondió tajantemente, no estaba de humor para charlar sobre el interminable problema con Danzo Shimura. —

— ¿Cuándo regresaste?— Sakura temía lanzar ese cuestionamiento, porque muy en el fondo sabía que si Sasuke respondía que había llegado a Tokio hace unos días nunca le perdonaría el hecho de no recibir el anuncio de su regreso. Le otorgo el tiempo suficiente para meditar sus palabras e inventarse una buena excusa en caso de que aquello fuera cierto.

—Hoy mismo. Decidí venir a verte en el momento que descendí del avión. — Uchiha Sasuke evitó la tercera guerra mundial. El tiempo de viaje estimado de Osaka a Tokio era nada más y nada menos que una hora en avión, a comparación del viaje por carretera, el cual le habría llevado la mitad del día. Subió al primer aeroplano, arribando a su hogar muy temprano por la mañana.

—Me alegra que estés de regreso, Sasuke-kun, de verdad de extrañe. — Las emociones y sensaciones que Sakura percibía cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro eran inexplicables. Nuevamente la vitalidad retornó a su cuerpo y la sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, demostrándole al azabache que sus palabras eran sinceras, depositó un fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Sasuke sonrió ínfimamente. Nadie comprendería lo que aquella mujer generaba en su interior. La personalidad de Sakura prometía llevarte a otro planeta, todo en ella parecía una mezcla de acciones precipitadas y cordura. A pesar del paso del tiempo, ella permanecía intacta, nada cambio en su persona, aún continuaba actuando como la peli-rosa que conoció en la universidad en aquella clase de dibujo.

—Sakura, debemos hablar. — Las palabras sentenciadas por el azabache paralizaron a la aludida de pies a cabeza. Conocía la interpretación verdadera de la oración, nada bueno venía acompañado de algún ultimátum para la relación. — No pongas esa cara, no es nada malo…no del todo. —

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Apresuró a indagar, tomando asiento sobre el escritorio, examinando la faz de Sasuke, tratando de descifrar la expresión en su rostro, preparándose a sí misma para escuchar alguna notica que no sería de su agrado.

—Hay dos cosas que quiero pedirte. — Sasuke habló con determinación. Pocas veces en su vida recurría a terceros para cumplir sus propósitos; esta vez, las coyunturas que lo obligaban a demandar la ayuda de su novia iban más allá de su poder. — Itachi e Izumi están atravesando un momento delicado. Ambos se han sometido a pruebas de fertilidad, pronto saldrán los resultados pero Izumi se rehúsa a ir acompañada de mi hermano, así que…—

— ¿Quieres que acuda con ella? No hay problema, lo hare con gusto. — Sonrió. Comprendía lo que un bebé significaba, sobre todo cuando se esperaba con más ansias de lo normal. A pesar de que la llegada de Sarada fue repentina, la familia Haruno y Uchiha la acogieron con alegría y sin respingar, a excepción de Mebuki, quien aún continuaba haciendo un drama por el "desliz" de la peli-rosa.

—Mi padre dará una fiesta en honor al aniversario número treinta y cinco de la constructora. Sarada está contemplada entre los invitados, me preguntaba si tu estas dispuesta a asistir como mi acompañante. — La seriedad en el rostro de Sasuke determinaba que la relación marchaba a pasos agigantados.

Existían muchos pros y contras para analizar: Su relación apenas iniciaba, pocos tenían conocimiento de ésta, solo un selecto grupo de amigos sabía el enorme secreto. Sakura aún no experimentaba esa seguridad de aparecer en público con una nueva pareja, tomando en cuenta que se trataba del padre de su hija. Aquella seria su primera aparición después de la boda. Oficialmente se mostraría ante la sociedad como pareja del azabache, quien generaría furor entre la prensa social al enterarse que el codiciado heredero Uchiha estaba saliendo con alguien.

En cuanto a Sasuke, no deseaba presionar a Sakura. Conocía el repudio de la peli-rosa hacia esa clase de reuniones y el temor a los comentarios de la gente ante el repentino cambio de pareja. Para el azabache ambas cosas le parecían absurdas y sin importancia, la opinión de los demás era un tema nada trascendencia en su vida y Sakura debía comprender eso de una vez por todas.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, ella exhalo con fuerza:

—Bien, hagámoslo. — Nada podría salir mal si realizaba una aparición en la fiesta anual de la constructora Uchiha, además, sería la oportunidad perfecta para fortalecer la relación con su futura familia política, Sakura conocía muy poco de ellos pero podía asegurar que eran personas con un buen corazón.

: : : : : : : :

Reunidos en el discreto aparento de la peli-rosa, Sasuke pasó el resto del día en compañía de las dos chicas de su vida. Ayudó a Sarada con sus deberes, prestando más atención a los problemas de algebra, enseñándole métodos sencillos y prácticos para resolverlo en cuestión de segundos. No le molestaba escuchar a la pelinegra parlotear todo el día sobre los últimos acontecimientos de hace tres semanas, siempre se mostraban interesado en conocer a su hija y formar parte de sus triunfos y derrotas, estaría ahí para festejar con ella o consolarla.

Mientras Sakura se disponía a preparar un banquete para la cena, él y Sarada hablaban de los planes a futuro de la niña. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura, desde pequeños se plantearon lo que deseaban ser cuando crecieran; La peli-rosa siempre se sintió fascinada ante la idea de ayudar a sus semejantes sin recibir nada a cambio, optando por ofrecer su vida a la medicina; Sasuke se encantó por la idea de convertirse en arquitecto al ver las obras maestras de su padre, siguiendo la profesión predilecta por el clan Uchiha.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?— Preguntó Sasuke.

Sarada podría compartir un parecido exorbitante con el azabache, no obstante, gran parte de los gestos y ademanes provenían de la peli-rosa. Cada expresión realizada por su hija le recordaba a Sakura, desde la forma que arrugaba la nariz para pensar hasta como mordía su labio inferior cuando algo les provocaba ansiedad.

—No lo sé, creo que seré una buena fotógrafa. — Dijo con seguridad. — Puedo atrapar un sentimiento en una sola imagen. —

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia. De haber sido ella quien lanzara tal comentario a su madre, Mebuki se habría opuesto rotundamente a tal sueño. Cuando tuvo a Sarada entre sus brazos, la peli-rosa se dijo a si misma que nunca se opondría a los ideales de su hija, solo cuando estos estuvieran enfocados a hacer el bien y no el mal. Ella le dio vida a la pelinegra y Sarada le otorgo la mayor razón para vivir.

—Eso suena genial. — Gritó Sakura desde la cocina. —

— ¿Están de acuerdo con eso?— Preguntó Sarada, oteando principalmente a su padre.

—Sarada, no importa que es lo que desees hacer en la vida, lo que importa es que seas feliz. — Desde muy joven, se le inculco aquella filosofía de vida. Fugaku no concebía que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos al pie de la letra, al contrario, prefería para ellos una vida tranquila, boyante, sin abatimiento o animadversión.

En ese preciso instante, Sakura se preguntó " _¿Por qué motivo lo aleje de mi vida?_ ". Ver a Sasuke adentrarse en su faceta paternal solo disipó las dudas respecto a su persona, provocando que la culpa recayera sobre sus hombros. Quizá, el remordimiento le impedía vivir plenamente, lo que sucedió aquella noche no fue una coyuntura premeditada, al menos no del todo, sin embargo, ella misma se sentía con toda la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de Sarada sin pedirle a Sasuke nada a cambio, logrando su objetivo con fines egoístas, alejándolos a ambos, desconociendo que en realidad el pelinegro cumplía con rigor su papel como padre, se amoldaba tan bien a el que parecía estar hecho a su medida.

—La cena esta lista. — Anuncio Sakura con alegría, colocando los platillos preparados sobre la mesa. Sarada y Sasuke tomaron sus respectivos lugares, degustando con parsimonia todo lo que la peli-rosa había cocinado especialmente para ellos. La velada transcurrió entre charlas y sonrisas, Sarada rebozaba de felicidad como una abeja rechoncha al ver a sus padres juntos, como una pareja, recordando con alevosía el deseo que con tantas ganas clamó al cielo. Por fin, todo parecía llevar el curso adecuado.

Al finalizar, Sarada comprendió que después de tres largas semanas sin su padre cerca, su madre tendría asuntos por resolver. Levantó su plato, lo llevo al fregadero y con una sonrisa zorruna se despido de ambos, deseándoles buenas noches. Un tanto confundidos, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron mutuamente, no esperaban que su hija también fuera parte de la conspiración que los había llevado a iniciar una relación, sin embargo, agradecían plenamente tener un momento a solas.

La peli-rosa se puso de pie, llevando los platos para retirar los residuos de comida y lavarlos, odiaba despertar y ver la enorme pila con la vajilla de porcelana, acumulando más y más recipientes. Sasuke se unió a la labor, agilizando la tarea.

— ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?— Preguntó la peli-rosa de golpe. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en la que mordía su labio solo lanzaban una indirecta de lo que ella tenía planeado para los dos. La noche aun no finalizaba, había temas que debían tratar inmediatamente y por su parte, no lo dejaría marchar así como si nada, mucho menos cuando se privó durante veintiún interminables días del sabor de sus besos.

Sasuke sonrió ínfimamente. Amaba que Sakura tomara la iniciativa, le encantaba la determinación y ella poseía ambas características.

—Hn. — Respondió. De nada serbia regresar al amplio y solo pent-house. El azabache terminó con el último plato, situándolo en el escurridor con los demás. Sometió a Sakura a un riguroso escrutinio, marcando énfasis en aquellos labios carnosos. Sin dudarlo, acorralo a la peli-rosa, atrapando su boca en un demandante y nada puritano beso.

Atrapada entre el mueble y el cuerpo de Sasuke, Sakura rodeo al azabache por la cintura, afirmando el candente beso compartido.

—Vayamos a la habitación. — El fuego en aquellos fanales esmeralda anunciaban lo que tanto anhelaban los dos. Dirigiéndose a tientas por la oscuridad, Sakura se aseguró que su hija estuviera completamente dormida, seria vergonzoso para ambos que la niña se diera cuenta del apasionado encuentro de sus padres. Al estar completamente seguros, tanto ella como el pelinegro desconocían como iniciar.

Durante el tiempo alejados, los dos mantuvieron relaciones con sus respectivas parejas, no obstante, el punto de comparación entre los amantes no existía. La primera vez derivó gracias a un impulso adolescente, Sakura recordaba la pasión que desbordaban, la insistencia en cada beso y caricia atravesaba su piel, la peli-rosa se adentraba en un dilema mayor; doce años alejada del azabache corroboraban sus ideas de que ella ya no era la única mujer en su vida y en realidad deseaba mantener en el anonimato a las damas que desfilaron por la cama del pelinegro. Indudablemente habría adquirido práctica, lo cual le ocasiono un temor enorme, a comparación del Uchiha ella se había tornado más rutinaria e imaginaba que no podría ofrecerle nada innovador a su pareja.

—Creo que lo mejor es esperar. — Dijo ella, recargando su espalda contra la puerta. Creía adecuado llevar su noviazgo lentamente, evitar cometer los errores del pasado. Conocía muy poco de Sasuke, y aunque años atrás recorriera cada extensión de su cuerpo, Sakura deseaba con todo su ser conocer su alma. — De verdad lo lamento, Sasuke-kun.

—Lo entiendo, Sakura, no hay porque disculparse. — Susurró, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, posando sus labios sobre la frente de la chica. — Mi plan era distinto al tuyo. — Sakura se apartó.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que Uchiha Sasuke planeaba hacer?— Cuestionó divertida. Sasuke se recostó en la cama, invitándola a hacerlo mismo con una simple seña.

—Permanecer recostados el uno al lado de otro. — Replicó divertido, contemplando como Sakura lograba abrase paso entre sus brazos, amoldándose a la perfección al tamaño de su cuerpo; era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Transcurridos los segundos, Sasuke acariciaba la tersa piel de la bella dama, incitándola a rendirse ante una batalla contra el sueño. — Te extrañe. — Dijo de repente, notando como ella se paralizaba ante la repentina confesión.

En la oscuridad, Sakura sonrió. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke y con firmeza coincidió:

—Y yo a ti, Sasuke-kun. —

: : : : : : : :

El festejo del año se llevaría a cabo un viernes por la noche. Uchiha Fugaku no escatimaba en gastos a la hora de otorgar eventos de tal índole, mucho menos si se trataba del aniversario más importante de la empresa. El patriarca de los Uchiha, comenzó un pequeño proyecto cuando finalizó la carrera, llevaba unos cuantos años de casado con la joven y hermosa Mikoto y no había transcurrido mucho tiempo para que ella le otorgara el mejor regalo de la vida: su primer hijo. No obstante, Fugaku se abrió paso entre los gigantes de la construcción, posicionado sus proyectos innovadores entre los más redituables, meses después fundó la constructora Uchiha en compañía de otros familiares, amigos y socios. Esa noche conmemorarían el esfuerzo del Uchiha, rodeado no solo de su estirpe, sino también de un sinfín de personalidades del medio político y social.

Sakura avizoraba el panorama nocturno desde la ventana de la lujosa limosina. Había invertido mucho tiempo para lucir espectacular y dejar boquiabiertos a los ahí presentes; su esfuerzo era perceptible: desde el hermoso vestido blanco de manga larga, el cual permitía que con un artístico escote en la espalda mostrara su piel de porcelana. La tela se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, haciendo énfasis en su bella complexión. Los exóticos mechones rosados yacían perfectamente moldeados, atados por la parte trasera en un sencillo peinado que le llevo dos horas al estilista. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban por la perfecta combinación de sombras y el efecto de las pestañas postizas, sus labios carnosos incitaban a la tentación, coloreándolos con un pigmento carmín. Ella corroboró que su aspecto valía la pena, Sasuke se lo demostró al contemplarla en el umbral de la puerta, intentando mantenerse tan estoico como de costumbre pero por dentro, reconocía la belleza cuando la tenía presente y la peli-rosa era una exquisita obra maestra que nunca se cansaría de apreciar.

A comparación de su madre, Sarada no permanecía quieta en su asiento, su emoción se debía a la primera aparición de sus padres como pareja oficial, lo que englobaba en pocas palabras su primera aparición como familia; la familia de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sin duda alguna, la perfección conformada por la triada emulaba las efigies de familias perfectas que rondaban por internet. Al igual que la peli-rosa, Sarada y Sasuke también invirtieron tiempo y esfuerzo para lucir a la altura de su madre. La pelinegra opto por llevar un vestido negro sin mangas, con cuentas bordadas en la parte superior del escote. En cuanto al azabache, las personas estaban acostumbradas al ver al estoico Uchiha utilizando trajes de diseñador, la elegancia formaba parte de su estilo pero Sasuke poseía una ínfima ventaja por encima de aquellos quienes lucían como retratos; Todo lucia distinto en él. Había utilizado ese smoking negro en eventos anteriores, sin embargo, la personalidad atrapante del Uchiha atraía toda la atención del público tanto femenino como masculino, haciendo del atuendo un accesorio más.

—Uchiha-sama, hemos llegado. — El conductor notificó con voz suave, deteniendo el lujoso automóvil en la entrada atiborrada de paparazis hambrientos, esperando el momento de capturar la noticia que abarcaría los titulares de la sección social durante semanas.

La peli-rosa palideció, arrepintiéndose en ipso facto. Culpaba a la presencia repentina de Sasuke, sino hubiese aparecido en su oficina la respuesta seria un tanto distinta. Cometía una locura. Maldecía a su madre por infundirle ese miedo a la opinión de los demás. Podría apostar que colapsaría al poner un pie fuera de la limosina, convirtiéndose en el hazmerreír del evento.

Sasuke fue el primero en descender, mostrando los ademanes perdidos de la caballerosidad. Ayudo a Sarada, extendiendo su mano para facilitarle el declive del automóvil, su hija se lo agradeció con una radiante sonrisa, ocultándose del lente curioso de los fotógrafos, quienes aún no reparaban en la presencia del heredero Uchiha. Absorta en sus pensamientos, el azabache carraspeo para traer de vuelta a Sakura, podía percibir el miedo en todas sus facciones, desprendía temor hasta por los poros. La peli-rosa se deslizo torpemente por el enorme asiento de piel, aferrándose a la mano del pelinegro, enfocando toda la atención en sus piernas. Al estar reunidos, los ahí presentes viraron los lentes hacia ellos, desatando una lluvia de flashes mientras la perfecta familia Uchiha desfilaba por la alfombra roja hasta la entrada del lugar.

Juntos, cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, dirigiéndose al punto donde los anfitriones recibían entre sonrisas y saludos a sus invitados. A medida que avanzaban, el corazón de la oji-verde palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez. Posicionados frente a los padres del azabache, Sakura apretó con fuerza el brazo de su acompañante, ignorando si generaba algún daño o no.

—Sakura, me estas aprontando el brazo. — Esgrimió Sasuke discretamente. La aludida comprendió que su comportamiento solo mostraba la falta de madurez ante los compromisos. Mikoto recibió a los tres con una enorme sonrisa, plantando un beso en la mejilla de Sarada, diciéndole lo hermosa que lucía esa noche, después llegó el turno de Sasuke, obteniendo un cálido pero decoroso abrazo. La mujer se detuvo frente a Sakura, quien esperaba estrechar sus manos en un gélido saludo, sin embargo, sintió los cálidos brazos de su suegra rodear su cuerpo, recibiéndola como una vieja conocida.

—Bienvenida, Sakura, me alegra que estés aquí. — Evidentemente, Mikoto era incapaz de ocultar la emoción. Contrario a su esposa, Fugaku les dio la bienvenida con un cálido apretón de manos, sintiéndose un tanto sorprendió por la presencia de la peli-rosa.

—Es un honor, no esperaba ser invitada. — Dijo Sakura, desviando la mirada al suelo y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tonterías, Sakura. Recuerda que eres parte de la familia, ¿cierto, Sasuke?— El aludido asintió.

—Le pediré a un mesero que los dirija a la mesa, tu hermano e Izumi deben estar esperándolos. — Añadió Fugaku. — Sasuke, necesito tu presencia unos minutos, Seo Mako ha insistido en mantener una charla contigo. —

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, contemplando por encima del hombro a su hermosa acompañante, temía que en algún punto de la fiesta, la peli-rosa llegara a sentirse tan ofuscada que saldría huyendo tal cual cenicienta.

—No te preocupes por Sakura y Sarada, estarán bien. Tú y tu padre encárguense de lo que mejor saben hacer, yo las llevare a ambas a la mesa. — Sosegados, Sasuke siguió firmemente el paso de su padre, encontrándose con una famosa arquitecta, quien ansiaba conocer al prometedor Uchiha.

Sakura y Sarada se abrieron paso entre saludos y miradas. Mikoto sonreía a sus invitados, irguiendo la cabeza con orgullo. No le importaban las circunstancias en las que Sasuke se convirtió en padre, tampoco culpaba a Sakura por mantener a Sarada en secreto, era normal que las personas se intimidaran al escuchar el apellido Uchiha, durante los años se adjudicaron la fama de ser personas tan gélidas como una tumba recién abierta, todo quedaba en meras su pociones, puesto que cada uno de los integrantes del clan eran excelentes personas. Con alegría, la matriarca del clan invitó a ambas a tomar asiento en la mesa principal, privilegio que solo los integrantes de la familia poseían.

— ¡Sarada, Sakura! ¡Qué alegría tenerlas aquí!— Exclamó Izumi extasiada, saludando a cada una con un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Por un segundo imaginamos que no aceptarías la invitación. — Añadió Itachi, recibiéndolas de la misma forma que su esposa. Sakura sonrió nerviosa, en realidad, no deseaba asistir a un festejo tan opulento como ese, podría apostar que la prensa no demoraría en oficializar su relación con el heredero del clan Uchiha.

—Sasuke puede ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone. — Añadió, encogiéndose de hombros. La peli-rosa tomó asiento, reparando en las miradas que atraía su mera presencia.

—Ni que lo digas. Ese muchacho tiene una obsesión por obtener lo que quiere, desde pequeño impuso dominio. — Dijo Mikoto. — Sakura, ¿podría llevar a Sarada conmigo? Deseo presentarla con un par de amigos ¿eso te molestaría?

Los ojos de la pequeña Uchiha brillaron con fervor, nada le alegraba más que darse a conocer entre el círculo social al que pertenecían su padre y familia. Muchos desconocían que Sasuke tenía una hija, por lo tanto, no solo se llevarían la sorpresa de que el azabache venía acompañado de una exuberante peli-rosa, sino también del hecho de que años atrás engendro a una heredera con ella.

—En lo absoluto pero tendría que preguntárselo a Sarada. — Sus fanales esmeralda viajaron hasta el rostro de la niña quien febrilmente asintió, entrelazando su mano con la de su abuela, desplazándose a su lado hasta desaparecer entre la multitud.

Ofuscada, aquello le recordaba a la multitud de fiestas a la que sus padres la obligaron a asistir; como hija de Haruno Kizashi, la presencia de Sakura era fundamental, sobre todo para su madre, Mebuki, quien esperaba ansiosa encontrar un buen partido para su hija, concretar una cita y persuadirla a casarse con un exuberante millonario que le otorgara una vida sin complicaciones y atiborrada de lujos, una idea prehistórica en palabras de la peli-rosa. Suspiró con fuerza, muy en el fondo, deseaba que Sasuke estuviera ahí.

—Bebé un poco, te relajara. — Sentencio Itachi, ofreciéndole una copa de champagne. Sin demorarse, llevo el contenedor de cristal hasta sus labios, dando un elegante sorbo. Habituada al sabor del alcohol, la bebida espumosa no era nada nuevo para ella, los ricos mantenían una seria fascinación hacia ese licor.

—Debes estar acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas. — Izumi se acercó a ella. Notaba la incomodidad en cada una de sus expresiones, ella misma estuvo en la posición de Sakura años atrás, por lo tanto, un lazo de empatía las unió.

—Oh, en lo absoluto, ni siquiera como gusto adquirido. Mis padres realizaban eventos constantemente, desde pequeña me obligaron a asistir, tal vez ese sea el motivo.

—Los festejos no son comunes en la familia. — Añadió Itachi, uniéndose a la conversación.

—No mientas, Uchiha. — Acusó Izumi. — Puedo comprenderte a la perfección. Cuando Itachi se atrevió a invitarme a salir, nuestra primera cita fue en un evento de esta magnitud, eso provocó un trauma en mí, me sentía aterrada. — Sakura sonrió al escuchar la risa de Izumi e Itachi. Ambos hacían una pareja adorable.

—Vamos, fue una excelente cita, no puedes negarlo.

—Ahora comprendo ese afán de introducir a sus respectivas parejas en festejos. — Replicó Sakura, refiriéndose a la acción de Sasuke por llevarla. — Muy valientes, Uchiha.

Itachi logró levantarse de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que abotonaba el saco del lujoso smoking. Con la copa en mano, sonrió amablemente a ambas damas.

Inminentemente, los miembros restantes de la familia se acercaron a la mesa. Mikoto tomo asiento a lado de su estoico esposo, mientras tanto, Sarada se posiciono a lado de su madre, dejándole un espacio libre a Sasuke para acompañar a su familia. La pelinegra sonreía de oreja a oreja, nada la hacía más feliz que ver a sus hijos con metas realizadas; desde el momento en que ambos dejaron atrás la infancia, la Uchiha se planteó que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día. Al inicio, la idea la aterró hasta la medula, no imaginaba que aquellos bebés a los que dedicó parte de su vida, se dispusieran a dejar el nido para tomar su propio curso. Con el paso de los años, el miedo se apaciguo, abriendo pasó a la impaciencia e ilusión de ver una efigie como esa.

Los meseros sirvieron los platillos estipulados en el menú, Sakura charlaría con sus suegros durante un lapso breve, uno que determinaría si ganaba su respeto u odio.

—Así que eres parte del clan Haruno. — Inicio Fugaku, clavando la mirada en el rostro de la peli-rosa. Sakura humedeció su garganta con un ligero sorbo de champagne, limpiando sus labios con la inmaculada servilleta blanca de tela, dejando una tenue marca de labial rojo en ella.

—Sí, mi padre fue creando su nombre con base al éxito, al menos eso es lo que dice. — Al contrario de Sasuke, Sakura provenía de una familia de orígenes humildes, su padre, un hombre de campo, abandonó el pueblo para dedicarse a los estudios. Años de esfuerzo y sacrificios lo llevaron a obtener todo el patrimonio creado con el transcurso del tiempo.

—Kizashi Haruno es un hombre sagaz, muy inteligente. — Añadió Fugaku.

— ¿Lo conoces?— Se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke.

—No he tenido el placer de conocerlo plenamente, pero hemos charlado en diversas ocasiones, financio uno de mis proyectos, además asistimos a unas cuantas reuniones.

— ¿De verdad?— Cuestionó Itachi. Quizá, Sakura y Sasuke se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que nunca habían reparado en ese ínfimo hecho.

—Por supuesto, ustedes también asistieron. — Respondió Mikoto. — Se lo que estás pensando, Sasuke, pero no, tú y Sakura nunca cruzaron palabra en ninguna de esas reuniones.

—Debió ser cuando estuve en Francia, en el internado. — Mascullo Sakura, a lo que Sasuke asintió.

—Tu madre es una mujer encantadora. — Mikoto desconocía la situación en la que Vivian las mujeres del clan Haruno. Desde el día de la boda, Sakura y ella se adentraron en un mutuo ultimátum donde ambas partes se desconocían como familia. Aquella coyuntura no tenia del todo contenta a la peli-rosa, independientemente de los problemas y roces suscitados entre ellas durante todos esos años, Sakura comprendía que su madre la amaba, a su manera, pero la amaba.

—Lo es. Invirtió mucho tiempo en otorgarme una buena educación y formación como persona. — Sasuke percibió no solo la tristeza en su rostro, sino también en las palabras. Por debajo de la mesa, entrelazaron sus manos, un gesto que pasó desapercibido ante la mirada de los ahí presentes.

El tiempo restante de la cena, se centraron en lanzarle interrogativas a Sakura respecto a su vida y la de Sarada. La peli-rosa contestó amablemente a cada uno de sus cuestionamientos. Entrando en confianza, lanzó una que otra broma, suscitando las carcajadas en la mesa principal, arrebatándole una sonrisa a Fugaku. Sasuke, dejó atrás la preocupación al notar como la peli-rosa se desenvolvía sin ataduras, a final de cuentas, la noche fue todo un éxito para cada uno de ellos.

Finalizada la cena, una banda de Jazz subió al escenario preparado especialmente para ellos, amenizando el resto de la velada con melodías tranquilas, incitando a las parejas a pasar a la pista de baile. Sasuke logró liberarse de las ultimas charlas respecto a negocios, yacía sentado al lado de su hermosa pareja, contemplando como una a una las personas se disponían a formar parte del convite. Nunca fue un bailarín excepcional, tampoco uno terrible, prefería observar, sin embargo, algo en su interior coacciono al estoico Uchiha a ponerse de pie. Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de la peli-rosa, y ofreciendo su mano lanzo una indirecta silenciosa. Sakura sonrió, dejándose llevar por el azabache hasta la pista de baile.

Una mano sobre la estrecha cintura de la peli-rosa y dos brazos entrelazados detrás de su cuello, iniciaron el leve compas de la hermosa melodía. Contemplándose mutuamente, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como si estuviesen moldeados el uno para el otro. Ninguno de los dos podía creer como soportaron estar tanto tiempo alejados. Un buen presentimiento se planteó en ambos, esta vez, todo marcharía a la perfección, nada malo podría resultar de su relación ¿cierto?

: : : : : : : :

Tal como Sasuke lo solicitó, Sakura tomó un día libre entre su ajetreada agenda. Compenetraba con Izumi respecto a lo importante que era para ella ese momento. Tener un hijo pasaba a ser un gran acontecimiento en la vida de algunas mujeres, sobre todo si llevaban años intentando cumplir su objetivo, como era el caso de la pelinegra.

Aguardaban pacientemente en la sala de espera designada al piso de ginecología y obstetricia. Estar nuevamente ahí le trajo recuerdos sobre su embarazo, había aprendido un sinfín de cosas entre la charla de las madres veteranas, quienes transmitían con alegría sus consejos, experimentó el temor de las madres primerizas y resguardó la alegría de contemplar a la pequeña vida en su vientre en un monitor, percibiendo las ansias de tener a ese pequeño pedazo de cielo en sus brazos.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. — Sakura acaricio en señal de empatía el brazo de la pelinegra, añadiendo una sonrisa. Itachi e Izumi anhelaban dar un gran paso en sus vidas.

—Me siento aterrada. — Mascullo. — Por un tiempo, me opuse a la idea de tener hijos. Es diferente no desear algo, y otra es que te digan que no puedes tenerlo. Creo que sería bueno saber que un día podrás cambiar de opinión. Pero de repente, esa puerta parece cerrada.

—No nos precipitemos a una idea que puede ser errónea. Esperemos a los resultados, veras que será todo lo contrario a lo que esperas, Izumi. Te aseguro, que Itachi no se sentirá decepcionado… encontraremos la manera de cumplir ese sueño ¿sí?— La pelinegra secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Uchiha Izumi. — Llamó Shizune desde el umbral de la puerta. Sakura se encaminó con la aludida al consultorio, saludando con familiaridad a su colega, profesora y amiga.

—Por favor, tomen asiento. — Indicó con amabilidad. — ¿Cómo se encuentra Sarada?— Preguntó, a final de cuentas, ella misma ayudó a Sakura en la ardua labor de traerla al mundo, así mismo, mantenía una estrecha relación con la pelinegra.

—De maravilla. Ha sucedido un sinfín de cosas en los últimos meses. Sarada conoce a su padre. — Relató Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros al apreciar la sorpresa en la faz de la doctora. — Siempre fue Sasuke, ahora mismo he iniciado una relación con él y estoy acompañando a Izumi, la esposa de Itachi, hermano de Sasuke. — Explicó con nerviosismo. Cualquiera demoraría en comprender la coyuntura de la historia. — En fin, no es de mí de quien debemos hablar, sino de Izumi. —

La tensión inundo el consultorio. Shizune regresó a su escritorio, abriendo un sobre blanco cola inscripción de un reconocido laboratorio, dentro de él yacían resguardados los resultados de la vital prueba realizada hace unas semanas, ella se encargaría de interpretar producto de esté. Tomó el tiempo necesario para lanzar un veredicto que no implicara demasiados términos médicos, Izumi temblaba de nervios, no creía poder soportar un segundo más.

—Los resultados indican que los niveles de hormona folículo estimulante son normales, al igual que la cantidad de estrógeno presente en su organismo. Los niveles de progesterona no indican anomalías. No existe ningún desorden o trastorno que le impidan tener un bebé, señora Uchiha. —

Izumi no contuvo la alegría, lanzándose a los brazos de la peli-rosa para festejar la buena noticia.

—No obstante, me parecería adecuado otorgarte algunas recomendaciones. La probabilidad de concebir un bebé en un solo ciclo de ovulación es de un quince por ciento, por lo tanto, no desesperes, ya llegara el momento.— Luego de una serie de consejos y una charla sobre los posibles riesgos, Sakura e Izumi abandonaron el consultorio. La pelinegra no veía el santiamén de llegar con Itachi para charlar respecto al tema.

En cuanto a Sakura, sonrió al contemplar la felicidad de Izumi, planteándose a sí misma la posibilidad de agrandar la familia. La idea nunca se descartó, desde pequeña soñó con formar una estirpe numerosa, con Neji ese afín lucia lejano, pero ahora que se encontraba con Sasuke, el respectivo padre de su hija, veía las posibilidades más cercanas, quizá ya era momento de que Sarada tuviera un hermano o hermana.

 **Continuara**

 **¿Creyeron que había olvidado actualizar? ¡Por supuesto que no "mis cielas"! :v**

 **Es un micro regreso, con un capitulo breve. Estudiar apenas y me ha otorgado tiempo para descansar un poco, dentro de mes y medio estaré de regreso. Intente actualizar en el lapso vacacional, sin embargo, no tenía listo el capítulo y dispuse ese tiempo a descansar jeje.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y el apoyo, en verdad, tengo todas mis esperanzas en esta historia y espero que continúen leyendo hasta el final, así mismo si es la primera vez que leen este fic, son bien recibidos.**

 **Sin más, yo me despido. Ojala esto haya sido de su agrado. Nos veremos dentro de unas semanas, una vez más, gracias por todo. ¡Les envió un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso en donde quiera que estén! ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _La noche no presentaba perturbación alguna para los estoicos médicos que deambulaban por los pasillos. El trabajo demandaba permanecer en el sanatorio en una fecha tan importante como lo era "Noche buena". Muchos de los ahí presentes, sacrificaban un sofisticado banquete y tiempo con la familia para atender necesidades de causa mayor._

 _La doctora Haruno Sakura era una de ellas._

 _Durante el transcurso de la mañana, Tsunade Senju precisaba su presencia en el hospital para cubrir un turno nocturno. Indispuesta a negarse, la peli-rosa lanzó la noticia a su madre, quien por poco atraviesa un colapso nervioso colosal. Mebuki se rehusaba a dejarla marchar en un día tan importante, puesto que en la mansión de los Haruno se llevaría a cabo la grandiosa cena de navidad, donde tanto la familia materna como paterna se reunían._

 _No le molestaba saltarse esa clase de eventos, ya que ella suponía el centro de atención al tener una hija con un padre completamente desconocido, por lo tanto, le agradaba pasar esas fechas fuera de casa. Sin embargo, la presencia de una pequeña pelinegra estrujaba su corazón._

 _Sarada pasaría la navidad completamente sola, aunque claro, la peli-rosa se convencía a si misma que ella no sería ninguna competencia ante la montaña de regalos que tenían preparada sus abuelos para ella. Todavía no contaba con la madurez suficiente para comprender lo demandante que era el trabajo de su madre, quien se esforzaba hasta el límite para otorgarle lo mejor._

 _Estaba segura que la niña no sufriría en compañía de sus abuelos. Le parecía irónico la resistencia de su madre cuando le dio la noticia del embarazo, quien rotundamente se negó a aceptar tal falta pero que ahora se había convertido en la mejor razón para vivir._

 _Si todo resultaba como lo había esperado, su turno terminaría dentro de dos horas, así que, tendría tiempo para regresar a casa, escabullirse entre los pasillos y dejar bajo el árbol el precioso presente que tenía preparado para su hija._

 _Para matar el tiempo, el personal ahí reunido organizaba una discreta cena, para no perder el fervor de las festividades decembrinas, además, todos los ahí presentes se conocían desde hace muchos años, transformándolos en una segunda familia. Sakura disfruto de cada uno de los platillos, acompañados por amenas charlas, carcajadas y canticos para alegrar la velada. Todos regresaron a sus labores una vez finalizado el banquete, ateniendo a las escasas emergencias que se presentaban en el transcurso del horario nocturno._

 _Sakura demoró en finalizar su turno. Un niño solicitaba su ayuda a gritos y ella era la única especialista capaz de responder. La herida no fue de gravedad, una sutura leve y un vendaje sencillo apaciguaron el ánimo elevado de los padres, quienes aguardaban en la sala de espera. Al terminar, dirigió al pequeño hasta el lugar premeditado, indicándole a sus padres cuidados básicos para mantener la herida limpia, lejos de alguna infección y marcando la próxima cita para deshacerse de los puntos. Los padres agradecieron a la peli-rosa con fervor, saliendo del hospital para obtener un merecido descanso._

 _Aliviada, enfiló el paso hasta los vestidores, buscaría sus cosas y regresaría a casa. Le esperaba un largo camino pero eso no importaba, porque muy en el fondo, sabía que Sarada estaría aguardando por ella._

— _Larga noche ¿no lo crees?— Preguntó una de sus compañeras de trabajo, quien se disponía a regresar a casa al igual que ella._

— _Bastante. — Replicó con una leve sonrisa, colocando el hermoso abrigo sobre sus hombros, apartando delicadamente los mechones de cabello que resbalaban por su rostro._

— _Es un sacrificio enorme. — Dijo ella, refiriéndose al embrollo de cubrir turnos en fechas tan importantes. — Mis hijos lloraron desconsoladamente al saber que no pasaría la navidad con ellos. Afortunadamente, mi madre pasó la noche con ellos. — Sakura contemplo como la castaña resguardaba en su bolso algunos presentes para los pequeños. — Dentro de unos años lo comprenderás. — Añadió, imaginando que la joven doctora no atravesaba ningún problema de tal índole._

— _Oh, por supuesto que lo sé. — Sentencio, sonriendo tristemente. — Tengo una hija, su nombre es Sarada. — Sakura resguardo el presente especialmente hecho para la pequeña pelinegra. — Tiene seis años. — Agregó con orgullo._

— _Ya veo, luces demasiado joven para ser madre. — Exclamó la mujer extasiada. — Imaginó que tu marido no debe tener complicaciones al quedarse con la niña. — La peli-rosa palideció. Sasuke permanecía como un fantasma, asechando su vida sin intenciones de querer partir. Imaginaba lo que estaría haciendo el azabache en esos momentos. Quizá llevaba la vida de un playboy adinerado, no lo culparía, el chico poseía un físico endemoniadamente perfecto que más allá de hacerlo un hombre atractivo lo posicionaba como un hermoso espécimen. Negó con la cabeza, eludiendo aquellos pensamientos que solo abrían paso a divagaciones sin sentido._

— _Ella pasó la noche en compañía de mis padres. Deseaban pasar la noche con la niña. — Replicó la peli-rosa, evadiendo adentrarse en al azabache._

— _Lo entiendo. — Mascullo apenada. — Creo que es hora de partir. — Sakura asintió, alcanzando sus cosas mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida en compañía de su compañera. Ambas se despidieron con un cálido apretón de manos, deseándose una feliz navidad._

 _La peli-rosa aceleró el paso. La nieve cubría parcialmente la ciudad y a las afueras del sanatorio el gélido aire se impactaba contra su rostro. Subió al auto, situando los presentes en la parte trasera del automóvil. Encendió el motor, dirigiéndose aliviada casa._

 _Demoró más de lo previsto en arribar. La carretera era peligrosa cuando nevaba y prefería manejar con precaución a sufrir un accidente. Poseía la virtud de la paciencia, estaba habituada a esperar. Sonrió victoriosa al ver las puertas de la mansión abrirse para ella, manejando con parsimonia por la vereda de tierra hasta aparcar el automóvil en el lugar designado. Tomó las cosas del auto y salió disparada, llamando a la puerta solo una vez. Felicitó a la servidumbre que aun permanecía despierta, algunos se disponía a partir con sus familias mientras otros optaban por pasar el resto del día en la mansión Haruno._

 _La peli-rosa situó los presentes para sus padres debajo del árbol: Un juego de ajedrez con piezas particulares, talladas en cristal. Conocía la fascinación de su padre por aquel objeto, recordando las horas confinadas en su estudio, ideando estrategias para vencerlo. Nunca lo consiguió, su padre llevaba años practicando y perfeccionado el arte del juego, convirtiéndose en un experto; Para su madre opto por adquirir el perfume predilecto de su madre, un reconocido Chanel no.5. Sonrió satisfecha por sus acertadas elecciones, había ahorrado durante meses para otorgarles a sus padres algo. Colocó los regalos de Sarada en un sitio en específico, llevando consigo uno en especial._

 _Cansada, lanzó un largo bostezo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir los estragos de la noche en vela. Sin más opción, subió las eternas escaleras con lentitud, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su pequeña hija. Apartó la puerta con cuidado, escabulléndose en el cuarto. Poco a poco se despojó de los zapatos y lanzó el abrigo al suelo. Sarada yacía profundamente dormida. Los mechones azabaches resbalaban por su frente, ocultando sus finas y pequeñas facciones._

 _Con sumo cuidado, depositó un firme beso en su frente, ocultándose entre las sabanas. La niña se removió como un gato, percatándose de la presencia de su madre._

— _Shhh…—Apaciguo la peli-rosa, calmando el ímpetu de Sarada. — Duerme. — Sentencio. Dejando el hermoso diario sobre la mesita de noche._

 _Poco a poco, los parpados de Sakura comenzaron a ocultar sus hermosos fanales esmeraldas, hasta vencerla en una batalla contra el sueño._

: : : : : : : :

Sasuke yacía postrado en la silla del escritorio. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Aquella mañana despertó odiando a cada ser viviente en la tierra, lo ofuscaba la época navideña. Era de esperarse que un maniático obsesionado con el orden odiara percibir el caos que las compras de último minuto y el frenesí de las personas sembraban en la ciudad. Inclusive, él se veía inmerso, ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

Tenía un sinfín de asuntos por resolver, entre ellos, el eterno dilema de los regalos. Creía innecesario llevar un presente a sus padres, cada año las ideas se ausentaban de su mente. Nunca fue una persona creativa a la hora de comprar algo para otra persona, en realidad, odiaba hacer tal tipo de visitas, terminaba siguiendo el consejo de algún vendedor o enviando a la atareada Nora a cumplir con su tarea.

Aquel año las cosas se ponían más intensas. Era la primera vez que pasaría las fechas decembrinas en compañía de su hija y Sakura. Evidentemente, se sentía comprometido a dejar una buena imagen con las dos. Por lo tanto, la presión de encontrar el presente perfecto para las chicas de su vida lo irritaba a tal punto de mandar todo al carajo.

Lanzó un bufido en señal de frustración. La simple idea de invertir tiempo en eternas filas lo exasperaba. Quizá, Nori sería lo suficientemente amable para acudir en su lugar, además, la chica tenía conocimiento en los ámbitos del mundo femenino y podía intuir cual sería el regalo perfecto tanto para Sarada como Sakura.

Se puso de pie, pasando una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo un poco. Sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, por lo tanto, decidió aflojar la corbata, perviviendo como una sensación de alivio lo arrullaba con clamor.

Escuchó el firme y reconocido andar de la pelirroja. Karin apareció en la oficina llevando consigo los avances en el caso Shimura, situándolos sobre el escritorio. La mujer sometió al azabache a un escrutinio del cual no podía escapar.

—Vaya rostro. — Dijo burlonamente, conteniendo una carcajada. Pocas veces podía apreciarse como Sasuke perdía los estribos de una situación, por lo tanto, le parecía épico verlo en problemas, sin encontrar una salida.

—Cállate. — Ordenó, dándole la espalda para contemplar el extenso panorama citadino que la privilegiada posición de su oficina le otorgaba.

—Solo fue un simple comentario. Los rumores eran ciertos.— Karin tomó asiento en el amplio sillón de piel, situando su mirada desinteresada en el móvil.— Satanás estaba presente en el edificio, o al menos eso escuche decir a los aterrados pasantes. Conforme pasan los años reafirmas tu manía en aterrorizar a esos pobres jovencitos.

—Hn. — Mascullo ofuscado, retornando a su posición inicial, contemplando a la peli-roja desde el otro lado del escritorio. — ¿Quieres algo en especial?— Cuestionó, presionando el tabique de la nariz con fuerza, a la par que estrujaba los ojos. Además del estrés, aquellas fechas afloraban su lado hipocondriaco, reparando en el insistente dolor de cabeza, rebuscó en una de las gavetas el medicamento favorito para aplacar el suplicio. Tomó una pastilla, digiriéndola con ayuda del café cargado.

—No, solo pasaba a verte.— Sentencio con evidente sarcasmo.— Por supuesto que vine a dejar el informe del caso Shimura.— Espetó, frunciendo el ceño, cruzando los brazos, otorgándole una posición defensiva.

—Lo leeré después, ¿necesitas algo más?— Logró relajar un poco el tono de voz. Al parecer, aquellas pastillas surtían efecto al instante de ingerirlas.

—No, creo que es todo. — Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, dispuesta a abandonar la oficina en cuanto antes.

Una idea asoló la mente del azabache. Karin podría ayudarlo a buscar los regalos para Sakura y Sarada. Confiaba plenamente en el buen gusto de la peli-roja, por supuesto no lo decepcionaría.

—Karin. — Llamó firmemente, deteniendo el paso de la aludida.

— ¿Si?— Preguntó en respuesta, situando una mano en la cintura. El largo silencio permitió entrever las mudas intenciones del pelinegro. Trabajar tantos años a su lado, le permitieron a la Uzumaki a conocer ciertas facetas el imperturbable Uchiha. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba a punto de pedirle un favor, pero poco habituado a solicitar la ayuda de otros, Sasuke impondría su orgullo sobre la necesidad. Resignada, exhalo con fuerza. — Quieres pedirme algo ¿no es así?— El azabache desvió la mirada, asintiendo al cuestionamiento. — ¿De qué se trata?, espero que no estés metido en algún problema que involucre planear una boda o una petición de mano, sabes que no soy muy romántica. Soy abogada no organizadora de bodas.

—No es eso. — Respondió él. La idea de pedirle matrimonio a la peli-rosa no se situaba muy lejana. Esperaba tener la oportunidad para hacerlo pronto, sin embargo, deseaba llevar las cosas tranquilamente, sin alterar el orden natural de las cosas.

— ¿Entonces…?— Entusiasmada, Karin lanzó el lujoso bolso de mano al sillón, tomando deliberadamente asiento en el escritorio. Un brillo en sus ojos apareció, acompañado de una sonrisa maligna. Aquella anécdota podría contársela a sus sobrinos-nietos, "El día en que Sasuke Uchiha solicito por su ayuda".

—Necesito ayuda para elegir los regalos de Sakura y Sarada. — Sentencio de golpe. La pelirroja no contuvo una gutural carcajada, celebrando el exorbitante triunfo sobre el azabache. El invencible, imponente y estoico Uchiha podía hacer todo lo imaginable en el mundo, desde crear edificios hasta una sonata digna del reconocimiento de Mozart, sin embargo, el pelinegro tenía problemas con un simple presente. — No entiendo que tiene de gracia esto. — Añadió indignado, tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Lo lamento, es solo que, cualquiera de tus socios reaccionaria igual o peor al escuchar tu problema existencial. — Apartó las gafas para limpiar las lágrimas desbocadas por la risa.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme, sí o no?— Cuestionó Sasuke ofuscado, percibiendo como el dolor de cabeza retornaba. Restregó una mano contra su rostro, evitando lanzar un improperio por la exasperación.

—Por supuesto que lo hare, con mucho gusto. — Triunfante, Karin se puso de pie. — Sugiero que tomes el resto de la tarde libre y trates de tranquilizarte, recorreremos varias tiendas y en cada una de ellas será un infierno. — Advirtió, caminando despampanante hasta la puerta.

Sasuke tomó su abrigo, cubriendo el perfecto traje de marca, abandonando la lujosa oficina unos cuantos metros atrás de la pelirroja. Ambos subieron al ascensor. Sería terrible descender por las escaleras tantas pisos, aquel artefacto ayudaría a agilizar el paso.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo en mente?— Inicio Karin. Debía encontrar un punto de partida, de esa forma agilizaría el proceso de selección y todo sería más sencillo.

—Sakura escribió una lista respecto a los gustos de Sarada. — El azabache sacó el papel visiblemente arrugado con caligrafía perfecta de uno de los bolsos del abrigo, entregándoselo a su compañera.

—Bueno, esto facilitara las cosas. Solo son libros, discos…esto es tu campo. — Mascullo, guardando la lista en el bolso. — Imagino que Sakura dijo algo como: "No necesito nada, estoy bien."— Sasuke asintió, puesto que aquellas eran las palabras textuales que emitió a la hora de cuestionar por el regalo. — Ya veo, eso puede interpretarse como un "Sorpréndeme". — Nuevamente, Karin lanzó una carcajada al avizorar el rostro pálido de su acompañante. — Vamos, no luzcas tan aterrorizado, por suerte estoy aquí para salvarte.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, atravesando la contingencia de personal que luchaba por tener un lugar en tan preciado ascensor. El azabache se dirigió con la secretaria, indicándole retener las llamadas y por último, en un gesto de generosidad, otorgarle la tarde libre. Ambos continuaron con su rumbo, auspiciado por el lujoso deportivo del azabache.

Cuando arribaron al distrito de Ginza, el azabache confió la seguridad de su auto más preciado a un prestigioso estacionamiento. En aquel lugar, repleto de tiendas departamentales, boutiques, restaurantes y populares casas de café. Era uno de los mejores sitios donde conseguiría cosas de lujo, ya que muchas casas importantes de modas y accesorio yacían ahí.

La primera parada de ambos fue en una boutique de lencería. Karin creía fundamental balancear la belleza tanto en la ropa exterior como interior, además, eso también beneficiaria al Uchiha. Sin tapujos, la mujer buscaba las prendas adecuadas para la peli-rosa, calculando la talla tanto del busto como de sus glúteos. Eligio desde hermosos sujetadores con delicados toques de inocencia hasta diminutas tangas que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Una vez finalizada la compra, acudieron a la segunda tienda.

Si Sasuke se caracterizaba por no poseer algo era la paciencia. Llevaba casi dos horas aguardando por Karin, quien no parecía detenerse a la hora de seleccionar atuendo que para su gusto eran perfectos.

— ¿De verdad vas a tardar tanto?— Preguntó el pelinegro, interrumpiendo el escrutinio de la pelirroja a un hermoso vestido de terciopelo.

—Sasuke, ¿Por qué crees que Sakura siempre luce radiante cuando la ves?— Preguntó ella, elevando una ceja.— Las mujeres necesitamos tiempo para llevar a cabo un ritual que hasta la mismísima Afrodita realizaba.— Karin prosiguió, decidiéndose por un hermoso abrigo color negro y el precioso vestido de terciopelo.— Bien, creo que esto es lo indicado, aunque quizá haga falta algún accesorio ¿no lo crees?— Preguntó dubitativa.— Un brazalete es poco y un collar es demasiado, creo que unos pendientes serian adecuados ¿Qué opinas?—

Sin más remedio, el azabache añadió más gastos a la tarjeta de crédito. Acudieron a la última parada, una prestigiosa joyería. Sasuke escuchó atentamente cada consejo respecto a los múltiples secretos de las joyas, dejándose guiar por el buen gusto de aquel hombre adquirió unos pendientes con una forma particular, conformados por diamantes con forma de pera y gotas. Añadió al juego un precioso brazalete con diamantes emulando la figura de las flores. Estaba seguro que aquello sería suficiente para la peli-rosa.

—Parece que hemos completado parte de la lista. — Karin tomo asiento en una de las tantas bancas situada en el centro comercial. Sonreía satisfecha, puesto que sus elecciones fueron más que magnificas.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido. Recuerda que aún falta Sarada. — Karin asintió, poniéndose de pie con pesadez.

—Creo que merezco una debida recompensa por esto. —

— ¿Un trago te caería bien?— Preguntó Sasuke, recibiendo una respuesta asertiva por parte de la pelirroja. — Perfecto, no demoremos más. —

: : : : : : : :

Sus fanales esmeraldas examinaban con parsimonia el nombre de las bandas y la discografía de cada una de ellas. Agradecía poseer una memoria excepcional, no sufría por olvidar cosas fundamentales, podía recordar o memorizar algo sin necesidad de verlo dos veces. Algo similar sucedía con los gustos del pelinegro.

Conocía su elección en música. Ávido amante del rock y jazz, Sasuke coleccionaba diversos albanes de música en su lujoso apartamento. Sarada parecía haber heredado tal fascinación por las melodías y los libros, ya que, al igual que su padre, resguardaba en su habitación una selectiva colección con títulos inimaginables.

Llevaba toda la mañana absorta en librerías y tiendas de música. Consiguió libros que ni el mismísimo Sasuke podía imaginar y resguardaba en una pequeña canasta disco inédito de sus bandas favoritas. Quizá no podría compararse con lo que el azabache podía ofrecerle, pero, muy en el fondo, sabía que el pelinegro poseía diversas cosas materiales.

Acortó la distancia entre ella y un antiguo reproductor, llevando los auriculares hasta sus oídos, disfrutando de la perfecta melodía, balanceada con acordes y una estupenda letra. Debía continuar con la búsqueda del regalo perfecto, no solo para Sasuke y Sarada, sino también para sus suegros, su cuñado y respectiva concuña. Sintió la fría tristeza asolar su interior. Aquella sería la primera navidad fuera de casa, alejada de sus padres. La coyuntura aún no se solucionaba con su madre, quien trataba de imponer énfasis en su decepción y vergüenza al dejar marchar a Neja. Suspiro tristemente.

Elevó la mirada para conocer al artista, pero sucedió todo lo contrario. A lado de ella, un hombre bastante conocido la contemplaba sin recato. Sakura palideció al reconocerlo, llevaba años sin verlo, desconociendo sobre su paradero y vida. Apartó los audífonos, sonriendo de manera nerviosa. Aquel individuo le devolvió el gesto, disponiéndose a entablar una conversación.

—Cuanto tiempo. — Aludió, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos. Sakura asintió, reparando en el nulo cambio y el impermisible transcurso del tiempo sobre su rostro. Continuaba luciendo como aquel chico de veintitrés años, fascinado con alcanzar el éxito gracias a su banda.

—Han pasado años. — Agregó. — Hola, Genma. — Saludó con un cordial apretón de manos. Evidentemente, las cosas se habían enfriado entre los dos. Ambos maduraron y cada uno continúo con sus vidas después de la ruptura. Para la peli-rosa, el sexy guitarrista fue su primer amor, mismo con el que experimento un montón de cosas, las cuales no olvidaría fácilmente, pero prefería resguardarlas como un lindo secreto. Lejos de sentir rencor, ella lo recordaba con añoranza, bloqueando las malas vivencias para magnificar las buenas.

—Lo sé. La última vez que nos vimos terminamos inmersos en una pelea. — Dijo él. Sakura asintió apenada. — No imagine volver a encontrarme contigo. — Confesó. La madurez le otorgaba más puntos a su favor. Aun poseía esa aura de chico malo que lo hacia irresistible ante la vista del público femenino.

—Bueno, yo era una adolescente en ese tiempo y tu un chicho problemático. — Replicó ella en defensa. — El mundo es muy pequeño ¿sabes?—

—Por supuesto que lo es. — Genma sonrió, tomándose la libertad de examinar a la peli-rosa. Claramente estaba más cambiada. Su rostro había dejado atrás las facciones infantiles, suplantándolas por hermosas estelas de la madurez. En su cuerpo era ilegible los efectos secundarios del embarazo, sin embargo, sus caderas parecían más anchas, y su figura adquiría una forma curvilínea, como si de un reloj de arena se tratara. — ¿Qué has hecho todos estos años?—

—Sucedieron muchas cosas. — Meditó. — Ingrese a la universidad, me embarace, di a luz a una hermosa niña, su nombre es Sarada, tiene doce años y es magnífica. Estuve a punto de casarme, prácticamente mi ex prometido y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en detener la boda. Ahora estoy saliendo con el padre de mi hija y soy una exitosa cirujana. — Relató con orgullo. No se arrepentía de nada, todo sucedía por una razón y cada coyuntura le otorgaba una buena o mala lección.

—Won, eso sí que es sorprende. No me imagino como debe haber reaccionado Mebuki respecto a todo. — Dijo impresionado. — De verdad que sucedieron muchas cosas, mírate, eres una exitosa cirujana y tienes una hija. — Genma no podía creer lo que había sucedido durante todos esos años.

—Creo que deseaba comerme al mundo de una mordida. — Sakura se encogió de hombros. — La reacción de mi madre fue épica, creo que hasta la fecha no me ha perdonado nada de lo que hice. —

—No es de extrañarse. Tu madre esperaba encontrar un buen prospecto para ti, un marido millonario. — Ambos rieron en voz baja. — Vaya, parece que realizaste un acto de rebeldía. — Dijo el, refiriéndose a todo el embrollo del embarazo.

—Oh por supuesto que lo fue. — Sakura sonrió alegremente. — Aprendí del mejor. — Finalizó la oración golpeando levemente al castaño en el hombro. — Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?— Cuestionó intrigada.

—No puedo quejarme. Estuvimos de gira unos cuantos meses, ahorre el dinero suficiente y adquirí mi propio estudio. Ahora estoy trabajando en proyecto prometedor, como productor. — Dijo orgulloso.

—Me alegra saber que todo haya salido según lo planeado. — Contemplándose frente a frente. Ambos recordaron con añoranza aquel intenso amor adolescente. Una etapa que permanecería con ellos durante el resto de sus días, como una linda rememoración.

— ¡Mamá!— Exclamó Sarada, interrumpiendo la charla. La pequeña pelinegra parecía furiosa. — Estuve buscándote por todos los pasillos. — Reclamó, con la misma voz autoritaria de Sasuke.

—Lo lamento, olvide mencionarte que vendría a esta parte de la tienda. — Con dulzura, acaricio su pequeña espalda. — Sarada, quiero presentarte a alguien. — La aludida asintió, parpadeando en reiteradas ocasiones al contemplar al imponente hombre frente a ellas. — Él es Genma Saharaui.

—Gusto en conocerte, Sarada. — Respondió el con amabilidad, pasando una mano por la mata de cabellos azabache. La niña se sonrojo, optando por asentir y guardar silencio.

—Creo que es momento de partir. — Anuncio Sakura. — Fue un placer coincidir de nuevo, Genma. — Los dos firmaron la despedida con un firme y cálido abrazo, tal como debieron hacerlo años atrás.

—Lo mismo digo, Sakura. Hasta pronto. Fue un gusto conocerte, Sarada, eres igual de hermosa que tu madre. — Dicho esto, el hombre se alejó, tomando su camino.

Sakura y Sarada prosiguieron con las compras, dirigiéndose a las cajas para efectuar su pedido. La pelinegra no dejaba de contemplar a su madre. La presencia de aquel hombre indicaba algo e inmiscuida por la extraña coyuntura, lanzó la pregunta:

— ¿Quién era ese hombre?— Cuestionó, con el mismo tono de voz autoritario y la gélida mirada que el azabache ponía cuando sospechaba algo. Nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior. Pocas personas conocían su pasado con Genma. Su relación no había sido del todo positiva. Sin embargo, opto por contarle a su hija parte de la historia, quizá evitaría que en un futuro su pequeño retoño se cruzara con alguna situación similar, y si sucedía, evitaría que atravesara el mismo infierno.

—Fue mi primer amor. Nos conocimos en una biblioteca, eventualmente comenzamos a salir y formalizamos nuestra relación. — Explicó Sakura.

Sarada comprendió que su padre no era el único hombre que conformaba la vida de su madre.

—Oh, ya veo. — Mascullo, evitando adentrarse en el tema. Muy en el fondo, si Sasuke no había sido el primero, esperaba con todas sus ansias que fuese el último.

: : : : : : : :

Sakura detuvo el automóvil frente a la casa donde pasó gran parte de su vida. Regresar, traía recuerdos nostálgicos. Se sentía como una extraña, dos meses sin hablar con su madre derivaban en un mar de sensaciones, donde la culpa la asechaba constantemente.

Aquella, sería la primera ocasión que pasaría las festividades con una familia ajena a la suya. Los problemas aún no se solventaban entre las Haruno. Mebuki insistía en no dirigirle la palabra a su única hija, puesto que consideraba una ofensa la decisión tomada por la chica frente al altar.

Exhaló con fuerza y descendió, tomando las bolsas de la cajuela y encaminándose a la puerta trasera. Contemplo de un lado a otro, buscando alguna señal de vida en la amplia mansión, todo permanecía en absoluto silencio. Caminó con parsimonia, colocando los regalos debajo del árbol, mismos que delatarían su presencia eventualmente. Se dispuso a buscar a su padre en el despacho, percibiendo el impío aroma a jazmines y encontrando la silla vacía.

Frunció el ceño desconcertado. Nadie se encontraba en casa.

—Mi niña. — Dijo su nana con entusiasmo. La aludida viro sobre sus tobillos, reencontrándose con la mujer que la acompaño en diversas aventuras, a la cual consideraba una segunda mamá. Percibió la calidez y el consuelo. Después de la boda, una tempestad de críticas cayó sobre ella, dejándola sola, desprotegida. Ansiaba encontrar esa empatía con aquellos que la amaban. No diría que Sasuke no la apoyara, sin embargo, precisaba más palabras de aliento. — No sabes cuánto me alegra volver a verte. — Con ademan maternal, acaricio la mata de cabellos rosados, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

—Te extrañe. — Mascullo, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de aquella afable mujer. — Pasaron meses. — Espetó, alejándose sonriente, avizorando el living con estilo victoriano. — No percibí tu presencia, por un momento imagine que la casa estaba sola.

—Su padre se encuentra en una cita con el médico. — Comunicó.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Apresuró a cuestionar Sakura. Un hueco se formó en su estómago, la idea de imaginar que su padre estuviese atravesando por dificultades de salud le parecía más que terrible.

—Por eso ha ido con el médico, mi niña, para descartar algunas probabilidades. — Replicó, tratando de sosegarla.

— ¿Y mamá?— Carraspeo un poco para deshacer el nudo en la garganta. A pesar de la coyuntura que ambas atravesaban, Sakura aun deseaba mantener contacto con la mujer que le dio la vida, a pesar de la relación poca afectiva.

—Se encuentra en una reunión en el club, usted sabe cómo es la señora Mebuki. — Sakura sonrió, moviendo la cabeza. Su madre vivía para el reconocimiento y aceptación de la alta sociedad. Su charla se vio interrumpida al recibir un mensaje por parte de Tsunade. La rubia solicitaba su presencia en la oficina, marcando el tema como urgente.

—Nana, fue un placer volver a verte de nuevo. Regresare pronto con más calma. — Apresurada, Sakura alcanzó su bolso, colgándolo sobre el hombro, depositó un beso sobre la tersa mejilla de la dama. — Debo ir al hospital.

—Está bien, mi niña.— Asintió ella, caminando unos pasos atrás de la peli-rosa, situándose en el umbral de la puerta principal, oteando con extremo cuidado cada uno de los pasos de la elegante mujer a la que ella había criado.— ¡Salude a la pequeña Sarada de mi parte!— Exclamó con esperanza.

— ¡Lo hare!— Respondió Sakura, sacando una mano por la ventana para emitir una despedida lejana, arrancando el automóvil, dirigiéndose por la senda conectada a la carretera. Una hora de camino fue suficiente para arribar al prestigioso consultorio de la doctora Tsunade Senju, quien era una eminencia en el campo de la medicina, considerados por muchos una diosa. Más allá de considerarla una aprendiz, la rubia compartía un lazo fraternal, la estimaba como aquella hija que nunca tuvo y nunca deseo tener, puesto que diversas situaciones le arrebataron tales anhelos. Confiaba ciegamente en ella, porque conocía su trabajo y podía asegurarles a sus pacientes un tratamiento de primera a manos de la doctora Haruno.

No hubo necesidad de registrarse, al ingresar, saludó con familiaridad al personal conocido, dirigiéndose de memoria por los pasillos. Subió al elevador, presionando el botón que la llevaría al piso número tres, donde yacía el consultorio de la doctora Senju. Rápidamente, sus pasos resonaron por el andador, indicándole a Tsunade su inminente llegada. Llamó a la puerta dos veces, generando el sonido con el roce de sus nudillos a la superficie de madera. La voz fuerte y penetrante de la rubia permitió el acceso.

Sin dudarlo, la peli-rosa tomó asiento deliberadamente frente al escritorio, aguardando a que la rubia finalizara de examinar los papeles que le habían entregado esa misma mañana.

Tsunade lanzó un largo suspiro, situó las hojas blancas dentro de la carpeta, resguardándola en una gaveta atiborrada de folders amarillos. Aparto las gafas, colocando ambos codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su nariz, dedicándole una mirada sepulcral a su estudiante.

— ¿Tienes idea del mensaje?— Sakura se atrevió a negar. — La noticia te tomara por sorpresa al igual que a mí, aun no puedo creerlo. — Confesó, lanzando una sonrisa irónica. — En fin, no divagare más. El emperador debe ser atendido quirúrgicamente de inmediato, ha solicitado que yo sea quien lleve a cabo el proceso y como no conozco a nadie más con tanta habilidad en las manos como tú, quiero que me asistas esa noche.

Los ojos de la peli-rosa brillaron como dos luceros en el cielo. Pocas personas en el mundo tenían el privilegio de atender a la familia real, sobre todo al emperador. Se considerada como parte del equipo le parecía mas que halagador.

— ¿El emperador?— Preguntó, intentando asegurarse que sus oídos no hubiesen tergiversado la información. Tsunade asintió con parsimonia, expresando el orgullo en cada parte de su rostro. — ¡Increíble! Bueno, me refiero al hecho de atender al emperador no de que se encuentre enfermo.

—Existe un pequeño pero en todo este asunto. — Interrumpió la mujer de ojos color miel. — El emperador eligió la víspera de navidad para ser atendido. — La sonrisa en los labios de la peli-rosa se tornó en un rictus de tensión.

Había prometido pasar la noche con Sasuke, Sarada y el resto de los Uchiha. A pesar de no demostrarlo, el azabache parecía entusiasmado con la idea, al igual que su hija, quien pasaría su primera navidad en compañía de sus padres.

—Vaya…— Mascullo. Recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, dándose tiempo para asimilar la noticia. Evidentemente, no podía negar una petición como tal, sin embargo, recordaba con firmeza los días en que su padre interpuso el trabajo sobre cumpleaños, presentaciones de ballet, logros y demás cosas. — Es…todo un dilema. — Balbuceo.

—Sakura, sé que es importante para ti el pasar la noche con Sarada y Sasuke, pero recuerda que al momento de graduarte, citaste con orgullo el juramento hipocrático. Prometiste solemnemente consagrar tu vida al servicio de la humanidad.

Ella asintió tristemente. Alguien más precisaba sus servicios y ella no podía negárselo.

—Lo entiendo, Tsunade-sama. Me halaga saber que me ha tomado en cuenta para este vital suceso. Cuente conmigo.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente. Sabía que Haruno Sakura nunca la decepcionaría.

: : : : : : : :

Introdujo las llaves en la chapa, girándolas un poco para deshacerse del seguro. Abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrando a Sarada y Sasuke terminando con la cena. Sonrió al sentir el firme abrazo de su hija, percatándose como sus brazos rodeaban su cintura y situaba la cabeza sobre su vientre. Sakura respondió acariciando su cabello, avizorando al azabache en la cocina, vertiendo los residuos de comida en el triturador de la lava platos.

—Huele delicioso, ¿Qué fue lo que cocinaron?— Preguntó, despojándose de los zapatos de tacón, lanzando la bolsa hacia el sofá, buscando algún indicio del exquisito aroma que se percibía por toda la casa.

—Papá cocinó " _Fideuá"._ — Sarada pronuncio el nombre de la extraña receta con dificultad, sonriendo apenada al azabache, quien había repetido hasta el cansancio el sonido exacto de la palabra.

—Suena interesante. — Espetó la peli-rosa, dirigiéndose al tocador para lavarse las manos, regresando en seguida para encontrar un plato servido en la mesa. Después de alegar sobre su falta de apetito, la peli-rosa dio el primer bocado, siendo imposible detenerla, hasta dejar el plato limpio. Desconocía que el pelinegro, además de ser un exitoso arquitecto, tuviese un vasto conocimiento y practica en las artes culinarias.

La decepción apareció una vez más al contemplarlos a ambos tan felices. No demoró en levantarse, llevando los trastes utilizados al lavaplatos.

— ¿Viste a los abuelos?— Preguntó Sarada entusiasmada. A pesar de que el problema permanecía entre su abuela y su madre, la pequeña continuaba frecuentándolos a ambos, asistiendo una vez por semana a la mansión.

—No. Mamá estaba en el club y papá acudió al médico. — Respondió Sakura, dedicándose a lavar los trastes sucios para no desvelar información respecto a la triste noticia. Luego de varios minutos en total afasia, Sasuke arrojo el primer cuestionamiento.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— Preguntó con voz tan fuerte como el hierro. Pocas veces utilizaba tal inflexión, solo cuando la situación lo demandaba.

—Nada. — Respondió Sakura, secando sus manos con la toalla, dispuesta a ordenar la cocina. Sarada permanecía sentada en la sala, a unos metros alejada de la cocina, su lectura se vio interrumpida al escuchar a sus padres.

—No soy un tonto, Sakura y me molesta que creas que voy a tragarme un simple nada. — Lejos de dejarla marchar, se interpuso en el camino de la peli-rosa, obligándola a encararlo valientemente.

—Vas a molestarte. — Sentencio, escabulléndose por un espacio libre. Un firme agarre a su brazo la detuvo, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sakura forcejeo, pero al ver que su lucha era imposible, opto por rendirse. Con el ceño fruncido y el rictus de tensión en los labios, elevo su barbilla, contemplando frente a frente al azabache. — Hoy acudí al consultorio de Tsunade-sama. El emperador debe ser intervenido inmediatamente, así que mi maestra dedujo que sería adecuado auxiliarla en la cirugía.

Sasuke no dudaba de las capacidades de Sakura, sabía que la madre de su hija era un genio en potencia. Por lo tanto, no le parecía extraño que fuera considerada para llevar a cabo tan fundamental tarea, sin embargo sabía que detrás de ese contexto existía otro motivo que no aceptaría con alegría.

— ¿Por qué debería molestarme?— Un poco más relajado, Sasuke recargo su cuerpo contra la pared, cruzando los brazos, aguardando por la respuesta de la peli-rosa. Sakura mordió su labio inferior con insistencia, hacia eso cuando se sentía verdaderamente nerviosa. Había aprendido a examinar cada gesto, lo que facilitaba deducir que pasaba con ella.

—La cirugía se llevara a cabo en la víspera de navidad. — Cerró los ojos por inercia, reaccionaba de la misma forma cuando le confesaba a su sus padres sobre alguna travesura, recibiendo un sermón con base en gritos.

—Hn. — Murmuro, ajustándose los puños de la camisa. No era como si no estuviese prestando atención, todo lo contrario, escuchó la noticia, no obstante, no la recibiría con la misma madurez que aparentaba.

—Por lo menos di algo que un simple "han". — Sakura tomó asiento, algo en su interior le decía que la reacción de Sasuke suponía una bomba de tiempo, había descontado los cables incorrectos y ahora solo era cuestión de segundos para ser arrasada por la explosión.

—Suponía que pasaríamos esa noche juntos, como una familia. — Dijo él, alcanzando una botella de bourbon. El licor lo ayudaría a deshacer el nudo suscitado en la garganta. Ofreció uno a la peli-rosa, quien acepto gustosa. Ambos lo bebieron de golpe, preparándose para una inminente batalla.

—Lo sé y de verdad lo lamento. —

Sarada escuchaba atentamente la conversación que mantenían sus padres. Una vez más, su madre estaría ausente.

—Un lo lamento no va a reparar el daño, y no lo digo por mí, lo digo por Sarada, ¿ha sucedido esto anteriormente?— Sakura asintió cabizbaja, no era la primera vez que su presencia en el hospital era requerida en fechas importantes para ella y su hija. Exasperado, vertió un dedo de bourbon, bebiéndolo de golpe, restregó la mano por todo su rostro, pasándola por los mechones azabaches. — No puedo creerlo. — Dijo, sonriendo molesto.

— ¡Ves! ¡Odio cuando haces eso!— Gritó ofuscada. — ¡No dije nada cuando partiste a Osaka por semanas!— Añadió, llevando una mano hacia su boca, aquello había sonado como un reproche.

— ¡Las situaciones son distintas!

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo son! ¡Ambas tienen que ver con sucesos fundamentales en nuestros trabajos!— Señaló ella, elevando la voz más y más.

— ¡Se trata de nuestra hija, Sakura! ¡¿Cuántas veces dejaste a Sarada sola?! ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en ella?!— Indagó el azabache, poniendo en duda el papel de la peli-rosa como madre.

—No hables como si fuera una egoísta, Sasuke. ¡Sarada siempre ha sido mi prioridad!— ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ser madre soltera, médico y estudiante en su tiempo no era nada sencillo, debía invertir su tiempo adecuadamente, colocando en la punta de la pirámide a su amada hija.

—Mencionaste que nunca dejarías a tus hijos a la deriva por el trabajo, tal como lo hicieron tus padres. — Mascullo Sasuke.

Sarada permanecía oculta tras la pared. Sakura guardó silencio, bebiendo otro sorbo de Whisky americano.

—Sarada, sal de ahí. — Ordenó Sasuke. Después de la tormenta llegaba la calma. Los parecían incomodos con la presencia del otro, aquella suponía la primera discusión dentro de la relación. La pequeña pelinegra abandonó su escondite, mostrándose a sus padres verdaderamente avergonzada.

—Despídete de tu padre, Sarada. Tiene que irse ya. — Espetó Sakura, no toleraría las dudas del Uchiha hacia su persona. Sin más que decir, el azabache alcanzó sus cosas, pasó una mano por el cabello de Sarada y abandonó el apartamento sin decir nada.

Efectivamente, aquella sería una amarga navidad.

: : : : : : : :

El gélido clima impactó de lleno contra su rostro, tomándola desprevenida y con la guardia baja. Ni siquiera el abrigo lograba ahuyentar el frio, reaccionando con pequeños temblores, los cuales revelaban su estado.

Pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, podía calcularlo, puesto que la operación tuvo una duración de doce horas. Había insistido en regresar a casa por su propia cuenta, conseguiría un taxi, se resguardaría en su apartamento y dormiría las horas restantes hasta escuchar la alarma y llevar a Sarada a casa de sus abuelos.

Luego de la discusión con Sasuke, ambos evitaban centrarse en el tema, puesto que cada uno poseía un argumento distinto y no lograban apartarse de esté, al contrario, se aferraban a sus ideales como sanguijuelas, desatando continuas batallas campales que solo empeoraban la coyuntura. El alcance de su infantil comportamiento rebasaba los estándares establecidos, afectando a su propia hija.

Tecleo un numero de celular, esperaba encontrar un medio de trasporte afable que pudiese acercarla un poco a casa. Tsunade permanecería ahí durante el resto de la noche, monitoreando la salud del emperador, en cuanto a ella, prefería regresar a casa para obtener un merecido descanso.

Sin obtener señal alguna, ajustó su bolso al hombro y valientemente, opto por caminar entre las oscuras de la ciudad. Algunas almas en pena transitaban, ignorando su presencia. Al igual que otras personas, ella misma se veía inmiscuida en asuntos labores, regresando a casa en completa soledad.

Cruzó los brazos en un intento por mantener la calidez en su cuerpo, estaba claro que conseguir transporte sería una tarea difícil y muy en el fondo, su orgullo reciente, enviaba señales negativas a la peli-rosa al intentar contactar al azabache, quizá aun permanecía absorto en la cena, no lo culparía, por lo tanto, prefería llegar por su propia cuenta.

Prestando atención al panorama, reparó en la presencia de un automóvil, demasiado cerca para su agrado. Seguía cada uno de sus pasos, disminuyendo la velocidad. Temerosa, viro sobre sus tobillos, reconociendo el deportivo del azabache, quien comenzaba a detenerlo para descender de este y encontrarse con la peli-rosa. Ambos se contemplaron en silencio, ninguno sabía por dónde comenzar, la tensión aún era palpable, puesto que ninguno de los dos afrontaba el tema con madurez y prefería evitarlo a toda costa.

—Sube. — Ordenó el azabache, adjudicando la posición de dictador. Su aspecto y voz parecían estoicos. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal al sentir la mirada introspectiva del azabache sobre ella.— No llegaras a casa hasta el amanecer, será mejor que subas.— Dicho esto, el Uchiha retornó a su lugar, aguardando pacientemente por Sakura, quien dubitativa, subió al coche, ajustando el cinturón de seguridad.

Sasuke encendió el auto, poniendo el marcha el motor y con ello su plan de regresar a casa. Debía retornar lo antes posible, Sarada permanecía sola en el lujoso pent-house, a cuidado del guardia de seguridad. Había dejado atrás su orgullo para ir en búsqueda de Sakura. No soportaba liderar con aquella situación, el mismo lo arruinó, comportándose como un tonto con la noticia, cuando ella aceptó sin respingar su repentina partida a Osaka, misma por la que aguardo durante tres largas semanas.

Detuvo el coche, aferrando ambas manos al volante. Sakura no entendía lo que estaba pasando, su rostro lo decía todo. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, uno debería romper con el yugo de la afonía cuanto antes y ese sería el pelinegro.

—Lo lamento. — Dijo rápidamente, en voz baja. No estaba habituado a disculparse por los comentarios o sus acciones, normalmente, la gente pedía perdón. — Mi comportamiento y lo que dije no estuvo bien. — Espetó, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con una Sakura distraída, contemplando atentamente el panorama por la ventana.

—Quizá no soy el mejor modelo de madre, ¿sabes? He trabajado toda mi vida en mantener un balance entre mi trabajo y Sarada, ¿crees que eso es sencillo?— Furiosa, fruncio el ceño.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, como lo mencione, lo que dije no estuvo bien. — Mascullo, apartando el cinturón de seguridad. — De verdad te admiro, Sakura. — Las palabras del azabache generaron conmoción. — Estuvo mal lo que sucedió ese día. Tuve una mala tarde en el trabajo y me desquite contigo, no debí hacerlo. —

Como pareja, ambos debían afrontar una serie de retos, entre ellos se encontraba la idea de liderar con el trabajo.

Inminentemente, al azabache acaricio con ternura una de sus mejillas, descendiendo hasta llegar al mentón, atrayéndola hacia el suavemente, depositando un tierno beso, correspondido de inmediato. Sus labios se movían a los mismos y cálidos compas, fomentando entre ellos una tregua. Poco a poco se alejaron, contemplándose sonrojados.

—Creo que es mejor regresar a casa. — Sugirió Sasuke. — La cena va a enfriarse y aun tienes regalos por abrir. — Espeto, encendiendo nuevamente el coche.

Lo que ninguno de los imaginaba era que aquellas ínfimas diferencias, quizá se tornaran irreconciliables.

 **Continuara**

 **¡Nuevo capítulo a la orden!**

 **Creo que ha sido más corto que los demás, y como lo he mencionado considero estos últimos capítulos una clase de "relleno", lo mejor está por comenzar y espero que estén preparadas para el drama que vendrá**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y sobre todo por su paciencia y apoyo durante estos dos meses. Solo faltan dos semanas para finalizar con mi lapso de estudio y estar de regreso una vez más en FF.**

 **Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, sin más, yo paso a despedirme, estaré atenta a sus comentarios** **solo me queda desearles un buen inicio de semana, cuídense, nos estamos leyendo ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

 _Pocas veces en su vida había experimentando el nerviosismo como tal. Conocido por su estoicismo, ver a Uchiha Sasuke inmerso en una situación donde sus emociones y deseos ofuscaban el raciocino era como contemplar un milagro._

 _Tenía todo bajo control: La reservación en el restaurant preferido, la mejor botella de champagne, un sitio privilegiado donde gozarían de privacidad, y por supuesto, el precioso anillo que cambiaría para siempre su vida._

 _Conocía lo excéntricos y refinados que podían ser los gustos de aquella exigente pelirroja. Esperaba atinar con su elección; una sofisticada sortija de diamantes. Hizo caso a las sugerencias de la vendedora, quien aseguro la impresión que el costo presente generaría en la dama, reafirmando su originalidad al remarcar la procedencia del diseño, perteneciente a la línea de alta joyería. Sin más, acepto._

 _Habría sido más sencillo si el anillo de compromiso de su madre estuviese disponible, lamentablemente, Itachi exteriorizo su tentativa de proponérsele a Izumi, y nada podría ser mejor que demostrarle la seriedad del asunto al otorgarle la joya que una vez le perteneció a Mikoto. Karin no era una mujer que disfrutara portar cosas ya utilizadas, poseía esa manía de la pertenencia, nadie podía tener lo mismo que ella._

 _Canceló todas y cada una de las citas agendadas ese día. Debía causar una buena impresión, el romanticismo no era lo suyo, por lo tanto la manera de compensar esa carencia era arribar temprano y aguardar por ella. Según sus cálculos, la pelirroja no demoraría en llegar, se encontraba a unos cuantos minutos del centro, había alegado que trataría de presentarse a tiempo puesto que sobre sus hombros recaía un importante caso sobre un fraude, esa misma tarde se reuniría con el acusado en cuestión, para discutir ciertos puntos respecto al caso._

 _Lanzó un improperio a causa de la exasperación. Juraba que si demoraba un minuto más, expondría su orgullo y dejaría la propuesta para otra ocasión. Había bebido ya dos copas de champagne, las suficientes para darle valor y animarlo a lograr su cometido. Presionó con dos dedos el tabique de la nariz, estrujando los ojos al mismo tiempo, excuso el dolor de cabeza con su poca tolerancia al alcohol, sumándole a esto el pesado día en la constructora. Llevar una relación estable cuando ambas partes estaban enfocadas en sus respectivos trabajos parecía una tarea difícil de realizar. Tanto el cómo Karin, llevaban una vida personal, donde ninguno de los dos se involucraba. La pelirroja se hacía cargo de sus propios proyectos, pasaba gran parte del día en su oficina y regresaba caída la noche, encontrando a un Sasuke cansado, ofuscado y de vez en cuando de mal humor. Optaron por mudarse a un excéntrico departamento en el centro, con la excusa de que aquello ayudaría a su relación. La idea no fue mala al inicio, aprendieron a convivir y poco a poco se acostumbraron a sus respectivas presencias. No obstante, eso no parecía ser suficiente para Sasuke, quien buscaba la manera de formalizar su relación, establecerse como persona y sentar cabeza._

 _Karin podría ser el partido perfecto para cualquier excéntrico millonario que buscase una inteligente e independiente esposa. Sagaz, altiva y egocéntrica, conseguía todo lo que se proponía, escalando poco a poco los peldaños hacia la cima del éxito. Más allá de su físico, la fuerte personalidad era su principal arma para dejar a los hombres tendidos a sus pies, Sasuke no se cansaba de repetirlo, aquella parecía ser su principal cualidad, la que tenía encantado al pelinegro._

 _Suspiró aliviado al verla atravesar el umbral de la puerta, deteniéndose unos minutos para anunciarle su llegada a la hostess, quien amablemente, se ofreció a dirigirla a la mesa. Sonrió ínfimamente, por su aspecto despampanante, asocio la tardanza con el motivo de dedicar unos cuantos minutos a elegir el atuendo, peinar su cabello y retocar el maquillaje._

 _Inmediatamente se puso de pie, haciendo alarde de sus modales, apartando la silla con sumo cuidado para permitirle sentarse. Tomo asiento frente a ella, indicándole al camarero que vertiera el licor espumoso en ambas copas. No demoraron en realizar sus elecciones para la cena, encantándose por distintos platillos gourmet, los cuales, no demoraron en arribar a su mesa._

 _Charlaron sobre temas triviales: las variaciones del clima, el aumento del dólar y sus respectivos trabajos. Karin parecía no sospechar sobre aquella cena, y si lo hacia sus ideas estaban tan alejadas de la realidad como Plutón del sol. Finalizados los platillos, terminaron de beberse la botella._

— _¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe todo esto?— Habló, alzando una ceja, tratando de no lucir demasiado ansiosa para conocer el trasfondo de la situación._

— _Ya lo hiciste. — Sentencio con el típico tono tajante, bebiendo elegantemente un sorbo. Ajusto la corbata, carraspeo un poco, alzándose de hombros para encaminarse con paso seguro hacia ella. Lentamente posiciono la rodilla en el suelo, y de una bolsa del perfecto saco, alcanzó la diminuta cajita de terciopelo azul, contemplando el rostro de la pelirroja a medida que revelaba el contenido. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— Preguntó, evitándose el discurso romántico. Nunca fue un hombre de palabras, prefería las acciones, demostrar con actos sus verdaderas intenciones._

 _Perpleja, parpadeo en reiteradas ocasiones. La atención recaía sobre ambos. Los comensales contemplaban maravillados la romántica escena, digna de alguna producción hollywoodense. Conteniendo las lágrimas, sonrió triunfante. Había obtenido una rotunda victoria sobre sus competidoras, aquellas que anhelaban convertirse en la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha, pero que solo ella tendría el privilegio. Un besó fugaz sobre sus labios fue la respuesta asertiva. El pelinegro tomó su mano, deslizando el anillo por el dedo anular, mostrándole a la sociedad a la futura señora Uchiha._

: : : : : : : :

Sus irises negros capturaban la majestuosidad del ocaso. Exhaló con fuerza. Precisaba de un poco de alcohol para despejar su mente, aclarar las ideas y tomar una decisión acertada. Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la mesita donde permanecía el licor perfectamente sellado, acompañado de dos vasos de cristal y un poco de hielo, por si algún cliente prefería beber un poco a la hora de reunirse con el famoso arquitecto. Vertió un dedo de ginebra, bebiéndolo con delicadeza a la par que regresaba a la cómoda silla giratoria detrás del escritorio.

Desde hace algunos días, una idea descabellada asoló su mente. Al momento de solucionar sus diferencias, Sakura habló con tanto entusiasmo sobre sus planes a futuro como pareja, planteado ciertos pasos antes de proponerse a comenzar una vida juntos. Confiaba que el comienzo poco convencional se solucionaría con aquello: Una relación, propuesta de matrimonio y boda. Quizá su mente tergiverso el mensaje, pero imagina que las palaras ocultas detonaban la insistencia de la peli-rosa a casarse.

Se veía incapaz de mudarse juntos no sin antes formalizar el compromiso. Sarada parecía ansiosa ante la idea de unir a su familia y Sasuke no veía ningún inconveniente para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, en medio de tantas divagaciones, decidió que lo adecuado sería proponerle matrimonio a Sakura en cuanto antes. Inspirado por la coyuntura o su amor por Sakura, lo cierto era que no aplazaría más lo inminente, confiaba plenamente que la respuesta de la oji-verde sería un sí.

Los pensamientos que invadían su mente cesaron al escuchar el llamado a la puerta. Con voz sobria permitió el acceso, levantándose de su asiento para recibir a Naruto con un habitual saludo. El rubio acudía a su amigo no solo por motivos laborales, sino para ponerse al día en sus vidas. Como padre de dos hijos y director de una empresa, el Uzumaki no encontraba el punto de equilibrio entre su trabajo y familia, situando uno encima del otro, apartándose por completo de su vida social. Aquella tarde las labores en la empresa finalizaron antes de tiempo, así que, antes de llegar a casa, desvió su camino para encontrarse con su antiguo amigo.

Permitió que su cuerpo reposara en la cómoda silla una vez más, avizorando desde ese punto a Naruto, sin perder lujo de detalle de la introducción a la charla. Parloteaba sobre la tentativa de mudarse, la casa donde él y Hinata vivían comenzaba a ser insuficiente para los dos pequeños. Sasuke, se ofreció a ayudarlo, otorgándole la tarjeta de Suigetsu, quien lo ayudaría a buscar el establecimiento de sus sueños.

Luego de varios minutos invertidos para ponerlo al tanto con los últimos acontecimientos de su vida, Naruto percibió la inquietud en la mirada de su amigo. Inmiscuido, detuvo las palabras de golpe, tratando de averiguar que generaba tanto desasosiego en el apacible azabache. Inmediatamente se rindió. Leer las expresiones de Sasuke era como intentar recitar algún poema en arameo. Sabía que si lo preguntaba pondría resistencia, pero él al ser demasiado insistente y Sasuke poco paciente, se atrevió a formular la pregunta del millón.

—Teme, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Indagó, proyectando una seriedad sepulcral en sus palabras y mirada. La reacción involuntaria del azabache revelo que lo haya tomado con la guardia baja. Sonriendo hacia sus adentros, Naruto vio la abertura para derrumbar al titán.— Puedo saber que algo sucede contigo, desconozco si es bueno o malo, pero lo que sí parece bastante extraño es verte inquieto.

Sasuke guardó silencio, ¿Cómo podría comunicarle al rubio su propósito de pedirle matrimonio a la peli-rosa sin que armara un escándalo? Naruto no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre discreto, de vez en cuando, revelaba más información de la cuenta, lo que posicionaba su confianza en un punto intermedio. Sin más remedio, se dijo a si mismo que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría al confesar su gran secreto.

—Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Sakura. — Anuncio con seriedad. La noticia tomó por sorpresa al rubio. Su mejor amigo llevaba varios años sin mantener una relación seria, de repente aparecía esa pequeña pelinegra, alegando el parentesco inigualable, involucrando a su madre en una historia nada normal.

Testigo de los días de búsqueda y las noches de insomnio de su amigo, Naruto presencio esos días de total incertidumbre. Durante años nunca se atrevió a averiguar sobre lo sucedió aquella noche hace doce años, podía imaginarlo pero no asegurarlo. Sasuke siempre fue un chico reservado con sus pensamientos y emociones, nunca mencionó nada respecto a la peli-rosa, o mejor dicho, nunca desvelo los verdaderos motivos para encontrarla.

—Vaya, eso sí que es una noticia impresionante. — Espeto, sonriendo de oreja a orea. Nada le alegraba más que ver a su amigo feliz. — ¿Han hablado al respecto?— Cuestionó despreocupadamente.

—Aun no, no del todo. — Replicó el Uchiha. El tema del matrimonio aun no realizaba acto de presencia en sus conversaciones. La última vez que charlaron respecto a vivir juntos terminaron en una batalla campal, en la que Sakura alegaba llevar la relación a pasos agigantados. Nunca volvieron a charlar al respecto, condenaron el tópico al olvido, tachándolo de intratable y prohibido.

El desconcierto en el rostro de su amigo, solo indicaba una cosa. Ambas partes no estaban de acuerdo y dudaba que la peli-rosa estuviese al tanto de las intenciones de Sasuke. Conocía a Sakura desde hace muchos años, los dos entablaron una buena amistad gracias a Hinata y la relación que mantenía con el primo de su esposa. Ignoraba que Sarada fuese hija de su mejor amigo, en realidad, nunca llegó a conocer lo que él y la oji-verde tuvieron en el pasado. Cuando volvió a reencontrarse con la Haruno, quiso lanzar un grito de alegría, llamar al Uchiha y pedirle que regresara donde quiera que estuviese, no obstante aquel propósito se esfumo cuando el Hyuga la presentó como su prometida. Después de tantas vueltas que daba la vida, todos se encontraban ahí, en el punto clave que otorgaría un rumbo a la relación de Sasuke y Sakura.

—No me sabe bien. — Confesó el rubio, indicándole su preocupación al tomar una decisión tan precipitada sin haberlo comentado con la peli-rosa. — Deberías tomar las cosas con calma, no hace menos de un año desconocías que tenías una hija. — Sasuke guardó silencio. Por más que le costara admitirlo, el rubio tenía razón. — Nunca actuaste de esta manera ¿A que le temes?

Paralizado por el micro interrogatorio, Sasuke se puso de pie, contemplando desde el amplio ventanal la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Resguardo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, evitó contemplar a Naruto, prefería resguardarse la serie de expresiones que demostraría su faz al hablar. Lanzó un largo y fuerte suspiro, mismo que llegó a oídos de su mejor amigo, quien se preparaba mentalmente para otorgarle el apoyo y consejo que tanto precisaba en ese momento.

—Temo perderlas, a las dos. — Dijo de golpe, percibiendo como se quitaba un peso de encima y en su pecho se hacía paso para respirar sin dificultad. — Durante años creí que ella quedaría en mis recuerdos, y nada más. Nunca albergue la esperanza de volverla a ver. — Murmuro estoico, recordando los días de búsqueda que le costaron unos cuantos años de su juventud. — Estuve empeñado a un sueño. Ahora que la tengo, me rehusó a perderla.

Naruto comprendió el miedo y las inseguridades que albergaba el emblemático Uchiha Sasuke. Todo hombre enamorado se adentraba al pozo sin fondo de los temores. Luego de años de matrimonio, aun percibía como esos demonios se hacían presentes en su vida. Por lo tanto, hablaría con la voz de la razón.

—Sasuke. Arriésgate, esa es la respuesta. — Espeto sin más, alentándolo a continuar con sus planes, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?— Ve por ella e inténtalo. — Añadió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El aludido viro sobre sus tobillos para encontrarse con un Naruto entusiasmado. Sonrió ínfimamente, ocultando la emoción, misma que marcaba su corazón con un rápido compas. Estaba decidido, Sasuke optaría por actuar irracionalmente una vez en su vida, algo en su interior le decía que todo marcharía a la perfección y en cuestión de meses su boda con la peli-rosa se estaría llevando a cabo. Los dos se proponían a ser una familia para su hija y si el matrimonio era el clímax de todos los problemas, lo haría.

: : : : : : : :

Aquella mañana fría. Sasuke Uchiha canceló todas y cada una de sus citas programadas para el turno matutino. Desapareció de la oficina sin otorgar un motivo creíble, resguardándose las razones. Prefería mantener un bajo perfil, sobre todo ante su familia. Si Mikoto llegaba a enterarse de los planes, no dudaría en anunciarlo a todos y cada uno de sus conocidos. Anunciaría la noticia del compromiso cuando fuera prudente, por el momento, su cabeza yacía inmersa en encontrar el anillo adecuado para colocarlo en el dedo anular de su amada.

Se adentró en la joyería de costumbre. Uno de los vendedores lo saludó con habitual familiaridad, indicándole pasar de largo por la fila de clientes. Agendar una cita el día anterior conllevaba ciertos privilegios que pocos conocían. El hombre, conocía los refinados gustos del arquitecto, por lo tanto, imaginaba que se encontraba ahí para adquirir otra preciosa joya, como algún collar o brazalete para una dama.

— ¿Y bien, Uchiha-sama? ¿Qué es lo que nuestra tienda puede ofrecerle hoy?— Cuestionó entusiasmado, aguardando por la respuesta gélida del azabache.

—Un anillo de compromiso. — Espeto, atrayendo la atención de las personas que se encontraban cerca de él. El vendedor no tuvo decoró en ocultar la impresión que la petición generaba. Después de tantos años, el soltero más codiciado de Tokio acudía a la tienda para adquirir un anillo, el cual, fungiría la tarea de mostrarle a la sociedad el compromiso que dos personas enamoradas realizaban antes de dar el gran paso.

Con un gesto serio y paso rápido, el hombre indico al Uchiha que lo siguiera a la segunda planta de la tienda. En el primer piso solo encontraría las joyas habituales, tratándose de un motivo tan grande, le mostraría la selecta joyería que se mostraba al público en pocas ocasiones. Abrió las enormes puertas blancas, mostrando el recinto que las mujeres soñaban. En aquel diminuto cuarto, resguardaban las piezas denominadas como alta joyería, únicas, exclusivas en su tipo y con pocas probabilidades de réplica. Continúo desfilando por el largo pasillo, dirigiéndolo a la vitrina donde resguardaban las alianzas de matrimonio y las anheladas sortijas.

—Primeramente debo felicitarlo, debe ser una dama excepcional para coaccionarlo a dar un paso tan enorme.

—Lo es. — Asintió con orgullo. Sakura no entraba en los márgenes de mujer convencional. Luego de criar a Sarada por su cuenta, poseer un trabajo envidiable y tener el tiempo suficiente para emplear el rol de madre y doctora, la admiración de Sasuke solo incrementaba conforme la conocía.

Sonriendo satisfecho por la respuesta, despojo a la vitrina de la protección, mostrándole al azabache unos cuantos modelos que podían ser de su agrado. Explicó todos y cada uno de los diseños que yacían sobre la superficie de cristal. Ninguno fue del agrado de Sasuke, creía firmemente que Sakura merecía una sortija única, inigualable, conforme a su personalidad. Al explicarle esto, el vendedor desapareció unos cuantos minutos, regresando con una pequeña cajeta de terciopelo azul; al abrirla, descubrió el contenido, dejando pasmado al pelinegro.

—Ha permanecido ahí durante años.— Inició el hombre, preparando al pelinegro para escuchar la historia detrás de la sortija.— El fundador de la tienda lo diseñó para un cliente singular, un soldado americano establecido aquí después de la segunda guerra mundial, quien estaba enamorado de una jovencita de bajo perfil.— Maravillado, tomó la pieza con sumo cuidado; Un anillo con un diamante en forma ovalada, acompañado de una banda de oro blanco, cubierta por diminutos diamantes con forma marquesa. Parecía sencillo a simple vista, no era tan bello como los demás, sin embargo, la ingenuidad de la sortija combinaba perfectamente con la personalidad de Sakura. — Lamentablemente, nunca volvieron a encontrarse, la chica murió y el hombre partió. Nadie reclamó el anillo, ha pasado años y años resguardado en el almacén, quizá porque su hermosura no es igualable a la de otras piezas.

—Me lo llevo. — Espetó Sasuke con seguridad. Dejando al hombre más que pasmado, de todas las piezas expuestas, se decidía por una de bajo perfil pero poseedora de una conmovedora historia. Finalizadas las cuentas del monto correspondiente, Sasuke abandonó la tienda, asegurándose de resguardar el anillo de la vista de posibles ladrones.

Evidentemente la propuesta de matrimonio era un tanto precipitada y por lo tanto improvisada. Alejado del romanticismo, trataba de idear una forma original para pedirle que fuese su esposa. Debía ser sencillo para un hombre que vivía de su imaginación generar un escenario posible para el vital momento.

Las ideas nunca llegaron a su mente. De la misma forma que fue iluminado por algún ente divino para llevar a cabo el plan, creía prudente proponérsele esa misma tarde, no encontraba motivo alguno para aplazar lo inminente.

Sin más, encendió el automóvil, dirigiéndose al único lugar posible donde el amor de su vida podría encontrarse. Aquello decidiría el futuro de la relación.

: : : : : : : :

Además de pasar gran parte del tiempo atendiendo emergencias quirúrgicas. La doctora Haruno Sakura impartía clases en la universidad donde forjó sus estudios. Había adquirido tanta fama que obtuvo un lugar para educar a los estudiantes de primer ingreso. Llevaba un año ejerciendo la vocación de docente. Trataba de organizar sus tiempos para preparar la clase y guiar a esos temerosos jóvenes por la senda de la medicina.

Las horas pasaban volando cuando se paraba frente a un centenar de alumnos. Le parecía más complicado emplear la teoría que la práctica, tantos años trabajando con el bisturí, la convertir en una mujer con un futuro prometedor en el campo médico.

Explicaba con pasión cada parte que conformaba el sistema nervioso, añadiendo las funciones que los apartados cumplían para llevar a cabo una correcta funcionalidad. Los alumnos prestaban atención a las palabras de la doctora Haruno, el respeto que su sola presencia imponía bastaba para dejar anonadados a todos.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el estrado, hablando con naturalidad, como si se tratara de algún tema trivial o banalidades de la vida. La tecnología se encargaba de darle una ayuda para mostrar ejemplos y enfocarse en ciertas áreas, mostrando la localización de cada parte. Todos los ahí presentes trataban de tomar nota de todo lo que explicaba Sakura, se sentía privilegiados de compartir una clase con una doctora joven, que comprendía su panorama y que además era excelente en su trabajo.

—El cerebelo se encarga de coordinar y modificar la actividad resultante de impulsos y ordenes enviados desde el cerebro. — Desembrollo, tomando asiento sobre el escritorio, mientras exponía la parte explicada en el pizarrón. —Recibe información de terminaciones nerviosas que se distribuyen por todo el cuerpo, como el centro de equilibrio del oído interno.

— ¡Sensei!— Gritó uno de los alumnos, alzando la mano para atraer la atención de la peli-rosa. Rápidamente logró ubicarlo, situado en la última fila.

— ¿Si?— Cuestionó con voz dulce, deteniéndose para resolver las dudas que surgían durante la clase.

— ¿Qué sucede cuando el cerebelo resulta dañado?— Preguntó con preocupación. Tratándose del sistema nervioso, cualquier duda debía ser resuelta con precisión.

—El individuo perderá facultades para coordinar con precisión los músculos y otras acciones adicionales a los procesos motrices. — Sonriente, habló con una habilidad exorbitante, despejando las dudas del joven estudiante. Continuo con parsimonia, enfocándose en cada ínfima parte que conformaba al cerebro, aquel tema debía quedar claro antes de presentar el examen.

De repente, sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al abrirse las puertas del aula. Por la oscuridad que los rodeaba y lo brillante de la luz exterior, Sakura solo era capaz de contemplar una sombra, la cual se dirigía con paso firme hacia ella. Se preguntaba quién era aquel individuo y que motivos tenia para interrumpir su clase, esperaba que poseyera buenos fundamentos para justificar la intromisión.

A medida que sus ojos se habituaron nuevamente a la oscuridad, los sentidos de Sakura se vieron embriagados por el olor de la fragancia masculina. Podía reconocerla sin titubear, el aroma de vez en cuando permanecía impregnado en su cabello o cuerpo; paralizada, palideció al avizorar al azabache frente a ella, cuestionándose internamente que hacia Sasuke ahí. Esperaba que nada malo hubiese sucedido con Sarada. Pocas veces tenía el privilegio de presenciar un acto tan rebelde por parte del pelinegro, tomando en cuenta su manía por mantener todo el orden, las acciones precipitadas no eran habituales en él.

Los estudiantes permanecieron en silencio, contemplando desde sus lugares la intrigante escena frente a ellos. Intentaban no romper con la atmosfera, además, deseaban escuchar lo que aquel hombre tenía que decirle a la doctora. Algunas jovencitas no demoraron en lanzar comentarios respecto al físico excepcional del pelinegro, comparando su belleza con la de aquel adonis griego tallado por Miguel Ángel.

—Sasuke-kuna, ¿Qué es lo que haces?— Sus labios temblaban al igual que cada nervio de su cuerpo. No podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso era un sueño? No lograba marcar la diferencia entre la realidad y la ficción.

El pelinegro no adelantaría los hechos con palabras, prefería demostrarle cuanto la amaba con base en sus acciones, las cuales, valían más que un discurso barato que podría poseer un sinfín de interpretaciones.

Sakura sintió que estaba en la cúspide de algo. Algo que podía cambiar su vida. Y sin saber por qué, se puso de pie. Contemplando temerosa cada uno de los movimientos del Uchiha, quien poco a poco se agachaba, postrando una rodilla en el suelo, adquiriendo la postura típica que anunciaba en las preguntas románticas el acercamiento de una pregunta vital.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Repitió en voz baja. La situación estaba tornándose liosa, toda la atención recaía en ellos.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— Indagó el pelinegro, albergando la esperanza de una respuesta plenamente asertiva. Los segundos de incertidumbre parecían una eternidad. La aludida permanecía de pie, sin decir una palabra alguna, con una expresión tan pérfida como si se hubiese encontrado con algún fantasma. Perdería la paciencia si esa mujer no decía una palabra. — Una respuesta seria buena, ¿sí? ¿No?— Susurro entre dientes, interrumpiendo el viaje astral involuntario de Sakura.

Ella, sabía que su respuesta cambiaría por completo la relación.

— ¿Podemos…. — Carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta, intentando mantener las palabras entre ellos y que no llegaran a los chicos, quienes, emocionados, aguardaban de la misma forma que Sasuke su respuesta. — ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

La mueca victoriosa desapareció del rostro de Sasuke. Aquella ínfima sonrisa adquirió un rictus de tensión, acompañándolo por un ceño fruncido y el desconcierto. Rápidamente, resguardo el anillo en el saco, ocultando del mismo modo los daños sufridos por la humillación. Aquello no había resultado lo planeado. Sasuke era atacado por un mar de emociones y sensaciones que moría por exteriorizar. Aguardaría que el salón quedara vacío para charlar seriamente con la peli-rosa, escuchar sus excusas para rechazar la respuesta y marcharse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Chicos, la clase a finalizado por hoy.— Habló la peli-rosa, resguardando el material utilizado, apagando el proyector y encendiendo las luces.— Recuerden leer para la clase del viernes.— Espeto, enfocando su atención en otro punto que no fuese el azabache. Uno a uno los estudiantes abandonaron el aula. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente, permanecer mas rato del debido ahí lo haría más complicado. Omitieron los murmullos, no deseaban inmiscuirse en la vida privada de su profesora, suficiente tenían con conocer la sorpresiva interrumpían de su boda con Neji Hyuga en al altar. Si Sakura continuaba así, la gente comenzaría a imaginar que huía del matrimonio.

Ofuscados, escucharon el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Las únicas almas en el aula eran las de ellos dos. Maldecían internamente no estar en casa para aclararse la garganta con un poco de vino y prepararse para una discusión inminente. El tema desataría puntos de vista contrarios, los cuales, influenciados por el orgullo de la pareja, terminarían en una colosal riña.

—Lo siento. — Fue lo primero que repuso a decir. Sus ojos detonaban tristeza. Muy en el fondo, conocía la magnitud que el rotundo "no" traería a su relación. Imploraba a los dioses que nada cambiara entre los dos, y si sucedía, esperaba que todo fuera para bien. — No sabía que iba a suceder esto. — Repuso con nerviosismo, jugueteando con las mangas de la blusa, mordiendo su labio inferior, empleando una fuerza de voluntad enorme para soportar la mirada oscura del azabache.

—Las propuestas de matrimonio suelen ser una sorpresa. — Replicó Sasuke con ironía, añadiendo un tono tajante. Expiraba molestia hasta por los poros. No existiría poder humano para apaciguar la furia suscitada en su interior. No sabía si culparse a él por ser tan ingenuo o a ella por rechazarlo, o quizá a los dos.

—Lo sé y de verdad lo lamento, pero estos temas suelen hablarse primero. — No era fácil para Sakura hablar sobre el matrimonio, tomando en cuenta su compromiso fallido con el heredero de las empresas Hyuga, acontecimiento que abarroto la prensa social durante algunos meses.

—Creí que lo habíamos hablado, hace unas semanas, después de la discusión que mantuvimos en navidad.

Existían dos versiones, la emitida por Sakura y la entendida por Sasuke. En pocas palabras, Sakura deseaba llevar la relación a paso lento, comprometerse, casarse y continuar como una familia. El hecho de saltarse un paso no quería decir que el orden ideal debía alterarse, por lo tanto, el pelinegro comprendió que cuanto antes los dos estuviesen casados, mejor.

—No me refería eso cuando te dije que lleváramos la relación poco a poco. — Sakura buscaba desesperadamente sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Entrelazó sus manos con las de él, en un agarre casi unilateral. Le dolía obtener por parte de Sasuke una rotunda indiferencia.

—Malinterprete las cosas. — Sentencio, alejándose con discreción, restregando la mano en su rostro para despejar la frustración, pasándola por su cabello. Guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos, había muchas emociones por procesar. — Aun así, no dimitiré con la propuesta. — Confesó, permitiéndole entrever a Sakura que si cambiada de opinión seria bien recibida.

—Debo pensarlo bien. — Murmuro. En su experiencia, dos relaciones fallidas eran suficientes para comprobar que lo que rápido iniciaba, rápido finalizaba, Genma y Neji eran prueba de ello, sumándole a esto la serie de decisiones precipitadas que la dirigieron a ese punto, Sarada como la principal muestra de seguir a sus designios sin importarle las consecuencias.— Sasuke, por favor, prométeme que todo va a estar bien entre los dos.— El azabache evitaba encontrarse con su mirada, necesitaba tiempo para asimilar el cruel golpe, algunos tragos y permanecer alejado de ella.

—Lo prometo. — Espeto con voz tan gélida como si estuviese una tumba abierta. Haría su mejor esfuerzo. Poco convencida con la respuesta, renuncio a continuar con una conversación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, por lo tanto, desvió el tema hacia otro punto.

—Mi padre vendrá a la ciudad. Llamo por la mañana, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirme, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo y lo conocieras.

—No puedo. — Apresuró a replicar con rapidez. — Debo atender unos asuntos en la oficina. Sera en otra ocasión. — Contemplo durante algunos segundos el reloj de pulsera, lo ideal sería regresar a la constructora, atender los asuntos pendientes. — Continuaremos con esta charla por la noche. — Más que una sugerencia, aquello parecía una orden. Los dos se estaban resguardando demasiadas cosas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba estallara y dañara todo a su paso.

Tristemente, Sakura lanzó un suspiro. En un nuevo intento para limar las asperezas, enfilo su paso hacia él. Atrapó su rostro con ambas manos, plantando un beso sobre sus labios suaves pero tensos; el beso fue unilateral. Lentamente desistió, depositando uno más en la comisura de sus labios.

—Te llevare a encontrarte con tu padre. — Adelantándose a la peli-rosa, descendió los peldaños. Sakura le siguió el paso, cabizbaja, asimilando todo lo que sucedía entre los dos.

Caminaron en silencio, evitando a toda costa entablar alguna conversación incomoda o encontrarse con sus miradas. Lo que acababa de suceder era un golpe duro para los dos.

Sakura fue la primera en subir al automóvil, escuchando el fuerte cierre propiciado por el Uchiha, quien realmente realizaba un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desatar una lluvia colérica como los Dioses. Tendría tiempo de meditar, desahogarse y plantarse frente a ella como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

Encendió el automóvil, arrancando con rapidez, ignorando la presencia de Sakura. Siguió las indicaciones de Sakura para llegar al restaurant, conocía ese lugar a la perfección, no demoraron más que algunos minutos para arribar.

— ¿Nos veremos en la noche?— Sakura se atrevió a romper el silencio con una pregunta un tanto obvia pero con respuesta desconocida. Oteo como el azabache estrujaba la mandíbula, fruncía el entrecejo y aferraba sus manos al volante, claras señales del descontento.

—Quizá. — Espeto con frialdad, desactivando el seguro del coche para permitirle la salida. — Hablaremos después. — Emitida la sentencia, Sakura descendió del deportivo algo titubeante. Se mantuvo de pie en la acera, oteando con firmeza como Sasuke se alejaba. Le preocupaba dejarlo en ese estado, si algo malo sucedía, el peso de la culpa recaería sobre sus hombros.

: : : : : : : :

Intentó sosegar la montaña rusa de emociones que recorría todo su cuerpo. No podía presentarse ante su padre luciendo tan trastocada después de lo acontecido con Sasuke. Deseaba resguardarse ese mal momento y charlar atentamente con el azabache, darle tiempo al tiempo. Mientras tanto, actuaria normal, se mantendría estoica y aparentaría que nada malo sucedía.

Exhaló con fuerza, rehuyendo las lágrimas y evitando el enorme hueco formado en su pecho. Se acercó con el hostess, anunciándole que alguien esperaba por ella; luego de revisar la lista de clientes, el chico le indicó que podía pasar, llevándola hasta la mesa donde Isasi Haruno aguardaba por ella. Agradeció con una sonrisa sincera, tomando asiento frente a su padre, quien parecía demasiado absorto en las noticias del periódico.

—Hm. — Carraspeó, atrayendo la mirada apacible de Kizashi. Él sonrió ampliamente, doblo el periódico torpemente, apartándolo para saludar como era debido a su única hija. — Veo que iniciaste sin mí. — Dijo Sakura, contemplando la taza de café.

—Imagine que demorarías más de la cuenta. — Replicó excusándose. — No sabes cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo, hija mía. — Con ternura, acaricio el dorso de su mano. — Últimamente he recordado cuando eras una niña y tus pasos resonaban por toda la casa.

La discusión de Sakura con su madre, no solo las afectaba a ellas dos, Kizashi sufría los daños colaterales de la banal disputa entre su esposa e hija. Sus esfuerzos por reunirlas siempre terminaban en discusiones con Mebuki, argumentando la enorme ofensa y falta de la peli-rosa hacia su familia.

—Prefería regresar el tiempo, emitir mi renuncia a la vida adulta. — Espetó nostálgica. Nunca se visualizó en situaciones tan complicadas. — No hay que ponernos tristes, estoy aquí para verte. — Rápidamente, opto por disipar la abrumadora nube gris sobre su cabeza, hablar sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de su padre la ayudarían a despear su mente durante un largo rato.

—No quiero hablar de negocios, es un tema que particularmente odias. — Kizashi levantó la mano para llamar al camarero y ordenar sus platillos. — Mejor cuéntame sobre el padre de Sarada. Estaba emocionado por conocer al hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, la familia es bastante poderosa, su reputación los precede.

Sakura palideció. Finalizada su relación con Neji, inmediatamente inicio la suya con Sasuke. Kizashi y Mebuki estaban al tanto de tal hecho, sobre todo de la gran noticia, puesto que la identidad del joven se mantuvo oculta durante años.

—Oh, Sasuke, cierto. — Mascullo con desencanto, formando una especie de sonrisa. Desvió la mirada a la mesa, entrelazo sus dedos y lanzó un largo suspiro. — No pudo venir, tenía demasiado trabajo en la constructora, ya sabes cómo es eso. — Se encogió de hombros, tergiversando los verdaderos motivos del rechazo a acudir a conocer a su padre. — Es un buen hombre, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, papá.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Lo quieres?— Preguntó Kizashi.

El semblante de la peli-rosa se paralizó. Nunca se había planteado tal interrogante de una forma tan dura. Poco a poco, el miedo se hizo presente: descubría que el verdadero motivo de la negativa a la propuesta no era el tiempo, lo rápido que llevaban la relación, sino esa incertidumbre; ¿De verdad lo quería? ¿O se veía obligada a quererlo porque era el padre de su hija?

—Creo que si. — Sakura mordió su labio inferior. Había tantas cosas por aclarar dentro de ella que no sabía por dónde comenzar. — Es complicado, todo esto del amor y los sentimientos, nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Sabes como soy, insegura. Eso es todo, creo que de verdad lo quiero. — Explicó.

El dialogo se vio interrumpido por la llegada del mesero. Amablemente situó los platillos frente a ellos, seguido de las bebidas. Agradecieron por el gesto y comenzaron a comer. Hablaron sobre la hazaña de Sakura al participar en la cirugía del emperador, Kizashi no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su hija. Durante años le martirizaba el hecho de que el producto de su amor con Mebuki, optase por ser doctora y no una exitosa empresaria a la cual podría dejarle todo su poderío económico, sin embargo, escucharla hablar con tanta pasión sobre su trabajo disipaba aquel arrepentimiento. Nada le hacía más feliz que ver a su hija con una sonrisa sincera. Charlaron sobre Sarada y el sorpresivo rendimiento de la niña en el colegio, evidentemente, la inteligencia de sus padres yacía en ella.

Un largo y sospechoso silencio se hizo presente en la mesa. Una mueca de disgusto surco el rostro de Kizashi. Lentamente limpio los residuos de la comida con la servilleta de tela, bebió de golpe la copa de vino, acompañando la pena con un largo y audible sonido.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, papá?— Sakura dejo los cubiertos sobre el plato. Tenía un presentimiento y no era bueno.

—Sakura…— Habló con voz tersa. — Hace algunas semanas acudí al doctor. — Ella asintió, recordando lo dicho por su nana cuando realizó aquella visita de improvisto.

— ¿Todo está bien?— Indagó, ocultando la desesperación en su voz. Su padre siempre se caracterizó por ser un hombre fuerte, saludable. Rara vez necesitaba ayuda de los médicos, era extraño cuando una enfermedad atacaba a Kizashi Haruno.

—Me gustaría asentir a tal interrogante, pero solo estaría mintiéndoles a todos. — Kizashi buscó consuelo en las suaves manos de su hija, sumergiéndose en aquellos fanales esmeraldas. — El diagnóstico fue claro, tumor cerebral maligno, catalogado como primario. Lo llaman glioblastoma.

Sakura guardó silencio. Familiarizada con la medicina, aquel tumor era el más agresivo de todos. La esperanza de vida era de tres meses, seis si se sometía a una cirugía para extirparlo, sumándole a esto las radiaciones y quimioterapias.

—Podemos hacer que desaparezca. Le pediré a Tsunade-sama a encontrar un buen Neurocirujano y a un oncólogo que se haga cargo del tratamiento. — Sus labios temblaban, las lágrimas brotaron de repente, nada de eso podía estar pasando.

—Hija mía, prefiero morir sin alteraciones en mi cuerpo. ¿De que servirá someterme a una cirugía si el final que me espera es el mismo?— Kizashi había tomado una desdijo desde el momento que escuchó el diagnostico. — Quiero vivir los últimos meses que me quedan en total tranquilidad.

—Papá, no…— Murmuro.

—Por la misma razón, quiero que soluciones las cosas con tu madre. — Ordenó. — También, me gustaría conocer al padre de Sarada, espero que pueda asistir el fin de semana a la reunión familiar que llevo planeando desde hace unas semanas.

—Hare todo lo posible para que sea de esa manera. — Murmuro, manteniendo una sonrisa temblorosa mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Todo estará bien, Sakura. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. —

: : : : : : : :

Buscaba la manera de sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Recluido en el bar que siempre contemplaba sus penas, bebía en completa soledad una botella de ginebra. Contempla a las personas ir y venir, envidiándolas por llevar una vida menos atareada que la suya.

No sabía cómo lidiar con el rechazo. La negativa de Sakura fue tan dolorosa que parecía confundido ante como actuar. Sabía que la peli-rosa no tenía la culpa de aquello, o quizá sí, pero no por eso su furia debía ser dirigida a ella.

Estaba comportándose como un idiota. Trataría de ser paciente, llegaría el momento indicado para dar pasos tan agigantados. Sin pensar más, colocó el dinero de la botella y la propina sobre la mesa. Salió del establecimiento, rebuscando las llaves del deportivo. Sintió un enorme alivio al encontrarlas y sin más preámbulos subió al coche. Retornando nuevamente a la cruel realidad.

: : : : : : : :

Deambulaba por los amplios pasillos del hospital. La noche era tranquila para los deseos de Sakura, quien no dejaba de pensar en todas las noticias abrumadoras que la bombardearon durante el día. Evidentemente, el universo conspiraba en su contra, rodeándola de preocupaciones y arrepentimientos.

Buscaba la manera de poner al Sarada al tanto de las situaciones, no sería fácil para ella recibir la noticia de la enfermedad de su abuelo, sumándole a esto la plática pendiente con el pelinegro. Lo único que deseaba con toda su alma era desaparecer a una isla desierta, donde nada ni nadie la perturbara.

Suspiro con fuerza. Pronto finalizaría su turno para regresar a casa, el último lugar que quería pisar luego del ajetreado día. Se mantuvo de pie al escuchar el arribo de alguien a la sala de urgencias; viro sobre sus tobillos, quedando frente a frente con la puerta de cristal. Entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar a los fortuitos visitantes, llevándose una gran impresión al reconocer a uno de ellos de inmediato.

—Trae una camilla. — Ordenó la peli-rosa apresurada, dirigiendo sus pasos rápidos hacia la entrada. Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con aquel hombre que reconocía a la perfección, su semblante no auguraba un diagnostico favorecedor, inyectándole una dosis de miedo.

—Sakura. — Dijo él aliviado al verla. Sostenía con delicadeza a la dama que yacía sobre su lado, agonizando por el dolor. La aludida parpadeo más de la cuenta, estaba paralizada, sus nervios no reaccionaban, su sistema nervioso era invadido por una fuerza mayor que le impedía actuar con normalidad. — Por favor. — Suplicó, dedicándole una mirada fortuita a la mujer.

Neji aparecía ante ella en el peor momento. Inmediatamente reconoció la identidad de aquella dama, no se necesitaba ser un genio para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Parecía bastante hermosa, poseía un rostro con facciones afables, ojos grandes y expresivos, nariz pequeña y recta, labios carnosos y con forma definida; los mechones castaños resbalaban por su rostro, adhiriéndose a la piel húmeda por el sudor. Su ex prometido había mencionado su nombre en reiteradas ocasiones, la conoció como su socia y después como su amante. Coincidieron en algunas reuniones, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla de cerca o entablar una conversación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Preguntó con fuerza, corriendo a la par de la camilla mientras la castaña lanzaba alaridos de agonía.

—Comenzó a sentir dolor, eventualmente llego el sangrado. No sabía a donde ir así que vine aquí. — Respondió Neji, preocupado. Para Sakura era nuevo ver al estoico castaño inmerso en un estado catatónico, sin saber cómo actuar. Siempre consideró que él ocultaba sus debilidades y hacia todo lo necesario para superarse a sí mismo.

—Llévenla con Shizune. Presenta una amenaza de aborto y debe ser atendida de inmediato. — Anuncio Sakura, apartándose de la camilla, llevando a Neji consigo. Ambos se mantuvieron de pie, avizorando como la joven cruzaba las puertas del pasillo de urgencias y desaparecía.

Desconocía cómo actuar ante una coyuntura poco común. Aquel, era su reencuentro después de la ceremonia fallida. Durante ese lapso, cada uno continúo con su camino: Neji opto por permanecer con Tenten, acompañándola durante el embarazo. No estaba del todo claro si los dos mantenían una relación, pero cuando Sakura contemplo aquellos irises claros percibió el cariño que su ex-prometido sentía por ella.

—Vayamos a la cafetería, esto puede demorar un poco. — Buscaría la manera de suavizar el ambiente, Neji necesitaba mantenerse fuerte para Tenten, quedarse en el pasillo aguardando por noticias no ayudaría demasiado a cumplir ese propósito.

Dicho esto, los dos se dirigieron a la sala. Algunas mesas estaban ocupadas por familiares o personal médico. Todos se reunían ahí para comer algo, beber un café y recuperar fuerzas para retornar a sus respectivas labores. Cuidar de un enfermo era una tarea atenuante, tanto para la familia como para los doctores y enfermeras.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa despejada, junto a la ventana. Sakura se dirigió hacia la máquina de café, preparando el suyo y el de Neji, recordando a la perfección los selectivos gustos del castaño al beberlo. Regresó de inmediato, situando el líquido oscuro sobre la mesa. Neji agradeció con un simple gesto, trastabillando los dedos en el vaso de cartón.

—Todo estará bien.— Contadas eran las ocasiones donde los dos se vieron inmersos en un problema tan grande como ese, apoyándose mutuamente para salir adelante.— Se ve que es una mujer fuerte y con la atención y el medicamento adecuado no habrá nada de qué preocuparse.

—Eso espero. — Exasperado, restregó una mano contra su rostro. — ¿Tuviste una complicación durante el embarazo?— Preguntó curioso. Debía ser complicado para Sakura afrontarse a una etapa tan hermosa para algunas mujeres en completa soledad.

—Al final. — Rememoraba con temor la angustia presenciada durante esas horas de dolor. — Mi fecha de parto se atrasó, hubo complicaciones con el parto pero todo salió bien. — Relató. — Tenten parece una mujer…fuerte. Luchara por los dos, estoy segura de eso. — Lentamente, Neji buscó el tacto de aquella piel reconocida, situando una mano sobre la de ella. Después de tantas cosas, los dos volvían a reunirse de la manera menos esperada. Muy en el fondo, independientemente de la relación fallida, sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro. Más que su ex-prometida, Sakura era una gran amiga.

—Haruno-sensei. — Interrumpió una joven enfermera, avergonzada por interrumpir el momento. Inmediatamente los dos reconocieron su posición poco favorable, cualquiera podría malinterpretar aquel gesto como la reconciliación de dos viejos amantes.

— ¿Si?— Preguntó nerviosa, disimulando el rubor en las mejillas, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Neji carraspeo, desviando la mirada hacia el exterior.

—Shizune-sensei solicita su presencia. — Anuncio. Por inercia, Neji se puso de pie como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, a diferencia del castaño, Sakura suspiro aliviada, siguiendo el paso de la joven aprendiz. El camino fue eterno para la triada, sobre todo para el castaño, quien no podía estar tranquilo sin saber la situación de la castaña. Arribaron a la habitación, donde se le prohibió la entrada al Hyuga por petición de Tenten, sin embargo, Sakura ingresó, encontrando a una joven tranquila, postrada en la camilla con la bata del hospital, manteniendo una charla con Shizune.

—Lamento interrumpir. — Se disculpó la peli-rosa. — Creo que será mejor regresar más tarde. — Sugirió, buscando la manera de escabullirse.

—Tonterías. — Remitió Shizune, deteniendo su paso. — La misma Tenten solicitó tu presencia. Estaba hablándole sobre los cuidados que debe mantener durante el embarazo, considerando que aún faltan tres meses para finalizarlo, recomiendo que descanse y guarde reposo, será lo mejor para usted.— A duras penas la castaña asintió, era lo mejor que podía hacer para evitar encontrarse nuevamente en esa situación.

—La doctora Shizune mencionó que ella atendió tu embarazo, por eso agradezco quien sea ella quien evitó el aborto. — Habló la chica, manteniéndose firme y apacible.

—Así es. Gracias a ella, Sarada está conmigo. — Sonrió forzosamente. No conocía como manejar esa clase de relación. Podría emular una alianza como la de ella con Karin, sin embargo, la ínfima diferencia era que la pelirroja fue prometida de Sasuke años atrás, dado que la relación no funcionó, los dos decidieron separarse. El contraste con Tenten poseía negatividad por todos los ángulos que se le viera; a unas cuantas semanas antes de la boda, Neji mantuvo un affaire con ella, algo que no le molestaba pero si la confundía bastante.

—Dejare que ambas charlen en privado. — Shizune sonrió maliciosamente, Sakura emitió una súplica muda con la mirada, no sabía cómo proceder en aquella coyuntura. El portazo indico el abandono de la dama, dejándolas a ambas charlar sobre algunos temas prohibidos para limar las asperezas.

—Debes estar furiosa por lo que hice. — Comenzó Tenten, rompiendo en llanto. — Quizá te alegre verme en esta situación.

— ¿Qué dices?— Preguntó Sakura ofuscada. Evidentemente, Neji había omitido ciertas cosas de cómo se manejaba su relación después de la ruptura, no existía odio ni rencor entre los dos, aquello solo envenenaba el alma y hacía imposible proseguir con sus caminos. — En lo absoluto. — Inspirada a acercarse, Sakura tomó asiento a lado de la camilla. Dubitativa, situó una mano en la espalda de la chica, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo para otorgarle consuelo. — Es un tanto complicado, pero no te odio y no me alegra verte así.

—Hice mal, sabia de tu relación con Neji y yo la arruine. — Añadió hipeando. Su voz sonaba distorsionada, ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, lanzando fuertes sollozos que causaban eco en la sala.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, nuestra relación había perdido el encanto hace años. — Sakura se encogió de hombros. Nunca había dicho eso en voz alta y hacerlo plantaba cierto alivio en su pecho. — Creo que fuiste un factor importante para darnos cuenta de ello. — Tenten apaciguo su llanto, poco a poco elevo la cabeza, mostrando sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

—De verdad fui una tonta, me impulse por el egoísmo, no está bien lo que hice. — Apenada, entrelazo su mano con la de Sakura, un gesto que la tomó desapercibida. La peli-rosa se limitó a contemplarla, situando la mirada en aquel vientre abultado, tratando de convencerse que dentro de ella crecía el hijo que durante tantas veces Neji insistió. Sonrió ínfimamente, algo le decía que la chica de ojos marrón no era una mala persona, sino una víctima de las circunstancias, había amado a su prometido desde la universidad, debió sentirse suplantada cuando de entre todas las mujeres, Neji la eligió a ella, pasando por encima de una relación construida con base en los años de convivencia.

—Tanto tu como Neji no tienen toda la culpa, yo también me vi inmiscuida en situaciones poco éticas. Lo mejor para los dos fue separarnos, solo nos estábamos haciendo daño el uno al otro.— Suspiró, era increíble como después de la propuesta de matrimonio y la noticia de la enfermedad de su padre, se le sumaba el altercado de Neji y Tenten. Se sentía agotada emocionalmente, pronto se vería involucrada en un quiebre inminente. — Tú lo harás más feliz de lo que yo alguna vez lo hice. — Aseguró la peli-rosa. — Solo dale tiempo, imagino que se encuentra bajo mucha presión. — Tenten asintió. — Todos necesitamos tiempo.

—Doctora Haruno, la paciente debe descansar, lamento interrumpirla pero ya conoce las normas del hospital. — Sakura asintió, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, antes de tomar la perilla, la dulce voz de la castaña detuvo sus acciones.

—Sakura. — Llamó con firmeza. — Gracias. — Murmuro, la peli-rosa asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, omitiendo las palabras pues un simple gesto expresaba lo que sentía. Sin demorar más, abandonó la habitación, encaminados a la sala de espera, donde se encontraba un Neji desconcertado, con los codos sobre sus piernas, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Vamos quita esa expresión. — El hombre izó la mirada, sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver a la peli-rosa. — Todo va a estar bien, tal como te lo dije. Deberías confiar más en mi intuición femenina. — Bromeo, aligerando el ambiente. Se tomó la libertad de tomar asiento a lado del castaño.

—Gracias, Sakura. — Respondió Neji. La peli-rosa sonrió, situando una mano sobre su hombro. Lentamente y sin percibirlo, su fragmentación poco a poco quedaba al descubierto. Neji, no permitió que aquel gesto pasara desapercibido, conocía a la peli-rosa como la palma de su mano y sabía que cuando sus ojos perdían el brillo y su sonrisa se tornaba fingida, algo malo sucedía con ella. Conocía la reticencia que pondría, argumentaría que nada malo sucedía y ocultaría las verdaderas razones con la excusa del cansancio, sin embargo, no podía permanecer tranquilo sabiendo que algo malo ocurría con la oji-verde.— Puedes contarme que es lo que sucede.

La peli-rosa se sorprendió. Durante el transcurso del día, se restó a contarle sobre sus problemas a cualquier ser, incluido su mejor amiga, Ino. Prefería digerir la magnitud de los eventos y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. En Neji podría encontrar la confianza necesaria para hablar sobre la propuesta, sin embargo, la simple idea de imaginar que su padre tenía poco menos de tres meses de vida, dejaban a la peli-rosa en un agujero oscuro, pérfido y sin salida. De todas las situaciones que la vida le ponía de frente, Sakura desconocía como afrontar a la muerte.

Guardó silencio, deteniendo el nudo en su garganta. Trataría de ser fuerte, si se soltaba a llorar atraería la atención de las pocas personas ahí presentes.

—Mi padre está enfermo. — Avisó. Neji parecía no comprender a lo que se refería a ella, alzando una ceja, pidió que continuara y explicara con precisión lo que quería decir. — No es una simple gripe o una infección estomacal. Va a morir… un tumor cerebral, le quedan pocos meses de vida y yo… y yo…— Sin desearlo, afloraron las lágrimas como una tempestad. Rápidamente, percibió como los fuertes brazos del castaño rodeaban su cuerpo tembloroso por el llanto, aferró sus manos a la camisa del chico, mojando la tela, percibiendo el aroma de su loción. La calidez en aquel abrazo manifestaba la empatía que existía entre los dos.

Los plañidos se detuvieron al escuchar la notificación del mensaje. Inhaló y exhaló en repetidas ocasiones, mentalizándose que no podía ir por la vida llorando por sus penas. Alcanzó el móvil, encontrando un mensaje de texto del pelinegro, quien afirmaba estar esperándola a las afueras del hospital. Lo mejor era afrontar todos sus problemas de una vez, por más abatida que se encontrara aún tenía un poco de fuerza para luchar.

—Debo irme. — Susurró. — Tenten pasará la noche aquí. Si sucede algo ¿me mantendrás informada?— Neji asintió. — Muy bien, intenta descansar, ya hablaremos después. — Rápidamente se despidió del castaño, dejándolo consternado por el abrupto cambio de actitud.

Al salir del hospital, percibió el aterido clima impactarse contra su rostro. Faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que el invierno llegara a su fin, sin embargo las últimas instancias solían ser las más gélidas. Ocultó la mitad de su rostro en el abrigo, apresurando el paso para subir al automóvil del azabache.

Se detuvo a contemplar el semblante sepulcral que expresaba su rostro, permanecer alejados el uno del otro no había servido para que el Uchiha sosegara sus penas. Hastiada, golpeo con fuerza el tablero, atrayendo la mirada del pelinegro, quien fruncía el ceño con fuerza, estrujaba la mandíbula y aferraba sus manos al volante.

—Estoy harta de esto. — Exclamó, importándole poco que las personas que pasaran a su lado se diesen cuenta que mantenían una disputa de pareja. — ¡No puedes desquitarte conmigo solo porque rechace tu propuesta de matrimonio! ¡El amor que siento por ti no solo se expresa con un anillo y con una ceremonia lujosa!— Añadió a gritos, conteniendo las ganas de surcarle el rostro con una bofetada. — ¡¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?!

Sasuke no respondió. Su afonía era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Ella tenía razón, sin embargo, su orgullo le impediría admitirlo. Más que sus sentimientos, tenía el ego herido.

— ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa. — Espeto, disponiéndose a encender el automóvil.

—No, Sasuke. — Sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza las del azabache, impidiéndole arrancar. — Vamos hablar claramente aquí, ahora mismo. — No toleraría que Sasuke se comportara de esa manera, no en ese momento.

—Prefiero resguardarme mi opinión. — Dijo con frialdad. — Eres una maldita molestia. — Más allá de sonar como una broma, la seriedad en sus palabras indicaban que no estaba bromeando. Una vez más, lastimaba los sentimientos de la peli-rosa, sin embargo, el arrepentimiento no fue perceptible de inmediato, el enojo que sentía era tanto que los dos terminarían lanzándose ofensas si instigan en tocar el tema.

—Bien. — Bastaron uno segundos para que Sakura tomara una decisión. Bajó del automóvil, anunciando su salida al cerrar con fuerza la puerta, resguardo sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, caminando con prisa hacia la estación más cercana para tomar el autobús. Las cálidas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, la tristeza se veía opacada por la furia que sentía. Cuando más buscaba el apoyo de Sasuke, él le daba la espalda.

: : : : : : : :

Llegó a casa agotada. Durante el trayecto meditó respecto a todo lo que conforma su vida, rebusco la manera de plantar una solución, pero su mente solo daba abasto para recordar las amargas palabras, obligándola a contener las lágrimas.

Lanzó el bolso y las llaves al suelo, dejó el abrigo en el pasillo, dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia su cama. Permitió que su cuerpo cayera en la comodidad del colchón, estaba tan cansada que no podría dormir y tal como lo esperaba, todo en ella colapso.

— ¿Mamá?— Sarada apareció, avizorando a su madre en ese deplorable estado. Se mantuvo estoica en el umbral de la puerta, aguardando por una respuesta. — ¿Qué sucede?— Repitió consternada. Subió a la cama sin depuro, sintiendo somos su madre rodeaba su cuerpo con ambos brazos, llorando como una niña sin consuelo.

Anonadada, desconocía como actuar. Su madre siempre se mostraba ante ella como una mujer inquebrantable. Sabía muy bien que odiaba que la vieran en tal aspecto, aguardaba el momento adecuado para resguardarse en su cuarto, llorar hasta que las lágrimas no brotaran más y presentarse al día siguiente con una radiante sonrisa.

Pasó sus dedos por la melena rosada, era su turno de consolarla, abrazarla con fuerza.

—Puedes llorar mamá. — Sentencio con voz tersa. Sakura siguió la indicación de su hija. — Ahora, yo estoy aquí, nos tenemos la una a la otra ¿lo recuerdas?— Sin ocultarse, Sakura lloró hasta no poder más, sus ojos encontraron el cansancio y su mente la tranquilidad, sumergiéndola en un pesado sueño.

Sarada se encargó de cubrirla con una manta, permanecería con ella toda la noche, tal como lo hacían cuando era más pequeña y que las pesadillas irrumpían sus placidos sueños. Depositó un beso en su frente, recostándose a su lado, mientras contemplaba en la oscuridad el rostro abatido de la mujer que le dio la vida. Amor con amor se pagaba, ahora ella era el pilar que sostendría a su madre, tal como ella lo hizo durante todos esos años.

 **Continuara**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **¡OFICIALMENTE ESTOY DE REGRESO!**

 **Y no podía aparecerme por aquí sin un capitulo nuevo de esta historia. De verdad, intente tenerlo listo lo antes posible pero po mi tiempo de escritura se veía limitado, pero al final todo resulto como esperaba y espero que les agrade tanto como a mí.**

 **Antes de proseguir, me gustaría agradecerles a todas por su muestra de apoyo durante estas 10 semanas, en verdad, mil gracias por sus buenas vibras y esos buenos deseos, sobre todo por su paciencia y comprensión, fue otro acontecimiento enorme para mí y recibir esas palabras de aliento fue bastante conmovedor. Espero de todo corazón compensarles esto con lo que resta de la historia.**

 **Han sucedido muchas cosas desde los últimos capítulos, afirmó que este involucrara un estado emocional para Sakura enorme, solo queda esperar como afrontara Sasuke esta situación. Les dije que el drama se acercaba, oficialmente cortó el listón rojo e inauguró la novela :v Estoy ansiosa por leer sus conclusiones :3**

 **Respecto a los reviews, como ya lo mencione, mi tiempo de escritura aún se ve limitado pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a responderlos, solo tengan paciencia y en verdad contestare todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **Aprovechó este espacio para dar un aviso parroquial: La primera historia con la que regrese al mundo del Fanfic fue nada más y nada menos que "Bane of emerald goddess" la cual, se ambienta en un mundo medieval, no es buena pero le tengo cierto cariño, gracias a ella he ido mejorando poco a poco, en fin, ese no es el anuncio. Hace poco llegó a mi mente una idea peculiar, otra historia con esa misma ambientación, aún se encuentra en proceso creativo pero va por buen camino, les mencionó esto por si les agrado Bane of emerald goddess, quizá quieran darse una vuelta por mi nuevo proyecto y ver qué les parece ;)**

 **Creo que esto es todo por el momento, ojala hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Yo me retiro, sin nada más que agradecerles, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la próxima entrega**

 **¡Hasta pronto! ¡Bye! ñ.ñ/**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _Sumergía el rostro en la almohada, humedeciendo la tela a media que las lágrimas brotaban con fuerza, ahogaba los gritos en ella, estrujando las sabanas mientras lanzaba maldiciones e improperios. Sentía que el dolor en su pecho complicaba su respiración, clamaba que alguien arribara y le arrancara ese sufrimiento, borrara de su mente a esa persona para poder continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado._

 _Aquella tarde, había finalizado su relación con Genma Shiranui, su primer amor. Una gran discusión suscitada entre los dos por un montón de diferencias, llevaron a la pareja a poner una pauta definitiva, optando por proseguir alejados el uno del otro. No podía comprender que fue lo que desgastó el amor. Quizá era ella, o tal vez todo recaía en él, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual y que aquella decisión era irrevocable._

 _No era capaz de imaginar una vida a su lado. Habían hablado de comenzar una vida juntos, llevar la relación a otro nivel para obtener mayor seguridad y demostrarles a sus padres que lo de ellos dos iba en serio. Genma se encargó de alquilar un apartamento lo suficientemente grande para ambos, un tanto austero pero digno, ajustado al corto presupuesto del galante músico. Ella no se resistió a renunciar a una vida de lujos, si pasaba el resto de su vida con la persona que amaba, lo material pasaba a segundo plano. Prometió llevar a cabo todo lo planeado pronto finalizara el internado; por fin regresaría a casa y seria libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, conseguiría un trabajo y asistiría a la universidad, su novio estaba de acuerdo con eso, prometiendo enfocarse en su música para salir adelante y tener un estilo de vida apropiado._

 _No obstante, eso nunca sucedió, llevando a la peli-rosa a refugiarse en su habitación para desahogarse y sacar toda esa opresión en su pecho. El llanto parecía imparable, hipeaba con fuerza al tiempo que sus fanales esmeraldas se tornaban cristalinos y rojizos; el cabello se adhería a su piel húmeda, sus mejillas enrojecidas solo detonaban la impotencia en su interior. Anhelaba tener a alguien en esos momentos, abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar hasta que no brotara una lagrima más._

 _El llamado a la puerta atrajo su atención. Permaneció recostada, intentando a aplacar el hipeo que le impedía articular claramente las palabras sin sonar entre cortadas. Se reincorporo, tomando asiento al borde del colchón, secando su rostro con ambas manos, dejándolo marcas rojizas sobre su piel nívea._

— _¿Quién?— Preguntó con voz trémula. Esperaba que no fuera su madre quien acudía a buscarla. Genma nunca fue de su agrado, siempre se vio reticente a aceptarlo como el novio de su hija, expresando su disgusto cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Si Mebuki se enteraba del rompimiento, el único consuelo sería un rotundo y frio "te lo dije", remarcando la falta de atención a sus advertencias._

— _Papá. — Respondió Kizashi al otro lado de la puerta, manteniéndose de pie a la espera de una respuesta._

— _Oh. — Espeto Sakura, sorprendiéndose por la visita. Creía que su padre acudiría con su madre a una cena de caridad del club, dejándola sola en la mansión como era habitual. — ¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó, tratando de sonar normal._

— _He preparado la cena, tu comida favorita. — Dijo con alegría, intentando atraer a su hija a una apacible reunión, donde se pondría al tanto de la vida de su retoño mientras degustaban el extraño platillo._

— _No tengo apetito, papá, lo siento mucho. — Sakura abrazó con fuerza sus piernas, percibiendo como el líquido salado brotaba de sus ojos una mes más, marcando un sendero húmedo y cálido. Kizashi guardó silencio, aun sin moverse de donde estaba._

— _¿Sucede algo malo?— Preguntó consternado. Esperaba que no se tratara de alguna situación un tanto incómoda para él, tal como sucedió cuando a la peli-rosa le vino su menstruación, su esposa se encontraba en el supermercado y Sakura yacía con él, llorando desconsoladamente por lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo.— ¿Sakura?— Volvió a llamar al no obtener una réplica._

— _Todo está bien, papá. — Mintió. — Solo me siento muy cansada, nada más. — Excusó. Su padre no debía contemplarla en un estado tan vulnerable ocasionado por un chico, simplemente, prefería resguardarse los asuntos del corazón roto para ella misma._

— _Sakura, sé que sucede algo malo, y si no me lo dices en este momento me veré obligado a entrar a la fuerza. — Advirtió, sujetando la perilla, preparándose para realizar una entrada de película de acción._

 _Ofuscada por la idea, Sakura no encontraba ninguna excusa para justificar la causa del llanto. Pocas veces se le veía en ese estado, era extraño verla llorar porque cuando lo hacia poseía las razones adecuadas. Nunca fue buena mintiendo y su padre era capaz de descubrir cuando una persona no le hablaba con la verdad. Sin más remedio, se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, quitando el seguro al picaporte para permitirle el paso. Rápidamente regresó a la cama, tratando de esconder su rostro congestionado._

 _Kizashi se adentró con lentitud, cerrando la puerta con parsimonia detrás de él. Avizoró a su hija desde los pies de la cama, reconociendo esa expresión triste y el rastro de las lágrimas en sus ojos enrojecidos. Consternado, tomó asiento sobre la cama, aguardaría el momento en que ella decidiera hablar, presionarla solo empeoraría las cosas._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos absortos en la afonía, Sakura exhalo con fuerza, clavando sus flanes esmeraldas sobre el rostro de su padre. Estaba recolectando el valor necesario para hablar del tema con sinceridad._

— _Hoy discutí con Genma. — Inicio, emitiendo la causa, su voz aun sonaba entrecortada por el llanto— Terminamos. — Dijo con firmeza, de manera directa y tajante. No quería hablar al respecto, solo le traería recuerdos en el momento que deseaba olvidarse de ellos._

 _Escuchó a su padre suspirar con fuerza, como si estuviese resignado o compartiendo su pena. Era difícil descifrar las expresiones de Kizashi, conocía pocas facetas del hombre que le dio la vida, la mayoría estoica, reservada para sí mismo._

— _Me duele verte así. — Admitió. Ningún padre en su sano juicio se alegraría de ver a su hija sufrir por un patán. — Se cuanto lo amabas y la esperanza que tenías en su amor. Vi la cantidad de momentos que fuiste feliz, lo diferente que eras gracias a él._

 _Sakura asintió, formando un puchero, vaticinando nuevamente las lágrimas._

— _Linda mía.— Dijo, acariciando con dulzura su mejilla, borrando el rastro del llanto.— cada pedazo de la vida nos hace crecer, somos fuertes y valientes y enfrentar esos dolores del corazón nos hace mejores personas.— Kizashi sonrió levemente, atrayendo por completo la atención de su hija mientras aparaba la mano para situarla sobre el dorso de la de ella.— Quisiera evitártelos, me duele verte mal, pero no puedo y no debo, es parte de tu crecimiento, madurez y son cosas que deben suceder. Enfrentar el cambio, aceptar que se terminó, cerrar ese libro antiguo es lo más duro, pero recuerda, hija, que cada día se escriben mejores historias. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y al final no es tu culpa, o a él le falto amor o sencillamente se rindió. — Seguro de sus palabras, contempló la hermosa sonrisa tímida que surcó los labios de su pequeña hija. Aquel discurso la ayudaría a salir del bache emocional y él se encargaría de ayudarla a no regresar a él._

 _Ella, rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, ocultando el rostro en su pecho, aferrando con fuerza sus largos dedos a la camisa, por inercia correspondió el gesto con mayor efusividad, transmitiéndole su empatía con un generoso abrazo._

— _Sakura, recuerda esto. — Indicó con severidad. — Tu no mereces a alguien que se rinde, sino a alguien que te de un "para toda la vida". La peli-rosa asintió en silencio. Aquellas palabras perdurarían por el resto de su vida, prometiendo recordarlas en los momentos más oscuros._

: : : : : : : :

Los últimos días habían sido los más complicados dentro de la relación. Después del rotundo rechazo, Sasuke buscó la manera de exasperar sus penas, sumergiéndose en montañas de trabajo, acompañadas de reuniones constantes y arribos a casa hasta muy tarde. Sabía que si permanecía sin hacer nada, con los brazos cruzados, rememora una y otra vez la propuesta de matrimonio fallida, su noviazgo con Sakura podría catalogarse como bien, sin embargo, los dos no admitían que aquello era una mentira fatal.

Luego de la discusión en el auto, ambos optaron por hablar largo y tendido respecto al tema. Sakura explicó el porqué de su negativa, argumentando no estar lista para acatar una responsabilidad tan grande a pasos tan agigantados, prefería llevar las cosas con calma, darle tiempo al tiempo y que el mismo se encargada de evolucionar la relación, no obstante, Sasuke no estaba del todo satisfecho con aquella respuesta, prefiriendo resguardarse la molestia y apegarse a las demandas de la peli-rosa sin suscitar una batalla campal, donde no solo ellos dos eran los afectados, también lo era Sarada.

Arribó a la oficina al medio día, durante el transcurso de la mañana acudió a una reunión con los socios de un prestigioso proyecto en el extranjero, los hombres, buscaban un diseño innovador para la nueva propuesta de hotelera en el medio oriente, solicitando los servicios del pelinegro, pactando encontrarse en un restaurante de prestigio para charlar sobre las posibilidades de otorgarle el premio mayor. Detrás de él, una atareada jovencita le seguía el paso casi pisándole los talones, poniéndolo al corriente con las llamadas recibidas en su ausencia y las citas programadas para el resto del día. Gran parte del personal también sufría la frustración del pelinegro, quien de cuando en cuando los obligaba a permanecer más tiempo de lo esperado, hasta finalizar con sus labores.

Tomó asiento en la amplia silla detrás del escritorio, escuchando atentamente todos y cada uno de los pendientes, otorgándoles un nivel jerárquico dependiendo de la importancia del asunto. Hablaba tranquilamente, mientras revisaba el último plano situado en su escritorio, asegurándose que todo estuviese bajo control para resguardarlo en el expediente.

—El sábado tiene programada una reunión. — Nori, mordió su labio inferior al contemplar el rostro desconcertado de su jefe. — La doctora Haruno llamó para recordarle la reunión en casa de sus padres.

Por unos segundos, Sasuke se desconectó del mundo. Estaba tan atareado tratando de curar el mal de amores que había olvidado por completo la dichosa reunión, la cual, se cruzaba con una importante junta para charlar sobre el último proyecto bajo su pericia. Maldijo internamente, si cancelaba y ofuscaba los planes de la peli-rosa, ella no se lo perdonaría, suficiente tenían con la incomodidad generada después de la propuesta para lanzar otra piedra al costal.

—Mierda, lo olvide. — Confesó ofuscado, sometiéndose a un abrupto cambio de humor.

— ¿Desea cancelar?— Preguntó la chica inocentemente, recibiendo como respuesta un rotundo silencio, acompañado de una mirada fulminante.

—Por supuesto que no. Hablare con ella. — Musito. Excusaría su tardanza gracias a la asamblea, ella debía en tener la proporción de la situación, ajustándose a su ajetreada agenda, tal como él lo hacía. No había nada que reprochar. — ¿Algo más?— Preguntó tajante.

—No, por el momento es todo. — Nori sonrió satisfecha, por fin tendría unos cuantos minutos de paz y tranquilidad.

—Puedes retirarte. — Ordenó, sin siquiera inmutarse a mirarla. Preparaba su cuerpo y mente para otra discusión con la peli-rosa, escuchar la noticia no la haría del todo feliz.

Recargó el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla, absteniéndose de beber un largo trago de ginebra, sustituyendo el alcohol por las pastillas resguardadas en la gaveta del escritorio, de un momento a otro, sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar. Lanzó dos pastillas a su boca, bebiendo elegantemente un poco de agua para ayudarlo a pasarlas. Los minutos de paz y tranquilidad se vieron interrumpidos por una insistente llamada, anunciándole la presencia de la peli-rosa.

Sin nada más que decir, aguardó pacientemente por ella, escuchando el grácil andar a unos cuantos metros de la oficina. Lentamente, el hermoso ojo-verde abrió la puerta, haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación. Sonrió con timidez, acercándose dubitativa al azabache, plantando un beso en sus labios de forma fugaz, sustituyendo el común "hola" por un tierno gesto.

—No esperaba tu visita. — Confesó el Uchiha, con coz grave, tratando de hablar con suavidad.

—Bueno, quería darte una sorpresa.— Murmuro, encogiéndose de hombros.— Pensaba que podías dejar esta oficina durante una hora o dos e ir a comer conmigo y Sarada.— Explicó, jugueteando con las puntas del cabello suelto, mordiendo su labio inferior en espera de una respuesta.

—No puedo.— Replicó tajante, relajando la expresión en su faz, acompañando la respuesta con un largo suspiro, sabia lo sensible que era Sakura a ciertos tonos de voz, y tomando en cuenta la delicada cuerda floja por la que caminaban, prefería mantenerse tan estoico como le era posible.— Debo solucionar unos cuantos asuntos antes de dejar la oficina.— Explicó.

—Oh, ya veo. — Dijo ella con evidente decepción, tomando asiento en la silla frente al escritorio, charlando con Sasuke como habitualmente lo hacían los clientes que acudían a verlo. Hastiada, pero manteniendo una tranquilidad descomunal, Sakura decidió sacar cierto tema a coalición que ambos estaban evitando desde hace unas semanas. — Vamos, eso no es todo. — Dijo al cabo de unos instantes. — Has estado distante, distraído…

—Estoy ocupado, Sakura. Así es la vida. — Ofuscado, se puso de pie con rapidez. La tormenta de emociones se había desencadeno y era imposible detenerla.

—Lo sé. — Dijo Sakura tristemente.

— ¿De verdad?— Cuestionó Sasuke con ironía, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Esto no es justo. — Dijo, todavía con aquella tranquilidad asombrosa. Armar un lio en la oficina solo atraería atención innecesaria. — ¿Sigue en pie la reunión con mis padres?— Preguntó, evitando contemplar al pelinegro.

—Surgió algo pero estaré ahí. — Sasuke cerró los ojos. — Debo reunirme con un cliente.

—Lo olvidaste, ¿cierto?— Acusó la peli-rosa, siendo invadida por una ira repentina al notar que Sasuke interponía el trabajo sobre su vida privada, la cual estaba en crisis.— No puedes hacerme eso, no ese día.— Suplicó con voz trémula. Sakura aún no hablaba con el pelinegro sobre la delicada enfermedad que albergaba su padre, puesto que no encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo, ambos estaban alejándose poco a poco el uno del otro, cada uno inmerso en sus labores, y cuando se reunían las disputas se desataban.

—Lo lamento, esto también es algo importante para mí, Sakura.— Reprochó él, rememorando la sorpresiva huida de Sakura a un día de llevarse a cabo la cena de navidad.— He llevado este proyecto durante casi un año, no puedo tirarlo todo por la borda solo para acudir a casa de tus padres.

— ¡Y lo sé, Sasuke!— Exclamó, pasando una mano por su rostro, exasperada. — Pero no puedo presentarme ante mis padres así como si nada, te necesito conmigo. — Y era cierto, en esos días necesitaba el apoyo de Sasuke más que nada en el mundo, romper la brecha de la distancia e indiferencia para volver a ser uno, como antes de la propuesta.

Las cartas se encontraban sobre la mesa, sin nada más que añadir, Sakura abandonó la oficina con paso firme, dejando en Sasuke una estela de culpa y dudas.

: : : : : : : :

Detuvo el auto en el amplio estacionamiento, había conducido durante una hora en completo silencio, tragándose la molestia que le causaba la oportuna cita de negocios de Sasuke.

El pelinegro prometió acompañarla en cuanto su reunión finalizara, acudirían como familia frente a los padres de Sakura, y hablarían de un sinfín de temas, entre ellos el embarazo de la peli-rosa y su papel como padre de Sarada. Sin embargo, aquellos planes se vieron ofuscados con la última llamada del arquitecto, excusándose de permanecer más tiempo con su fantástico socio, prometiendo arribar directamente a la mansión de los Haruno. La idea no encantó del todo al ojo-verde, pero con tal de evitar otra confrontación sin sentido, asintió tranquilamente, partiendo a la impetuosa residencia en compañía de su bella hija.

Sarada comenzaba a sentirse incomoda y molesta con la actitud de sus padres. Durante tres semanas, presencio todas y cada una de las peleas suscitadas por el mas ínfimo motivo, había consolado a su madre una noche, evitando cuestionar cuales eran las verdaderas razones por las cuales ella y su padre discutían al punto de dañarse el uno al otro. Su madre siempre fue una mujer reservada, pocas veces hablaba de sus sentimientos y era extraño contemplarla en un estado de fragilidad total, supo aquello de inmediato y de la misma forma comprobó que aquello no era una forma egoísta de vivir su duelo, sino que Sakura prefería mantenerla alejada de sus problemas, prefería no atarearla, no obstante el plan no estaba funcionado del todo bien.

Permanecieron en silencio durante largo rato, escuchando las respiraciones acompasadas la una de la otra, percibiendo fuertes suspiros y lamentos contenidos. Sakura, aferraba sus manos al volante, su ceño, ligeramente fruncido, resaltaba a viva carne la molestia que sentía, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a la indiferencia de su madre, no cuando la única persona que podía apoyarla yacía en un restaurant cinco estrellas, degustando langosta y bebiendo champagne. Disipó aquellos pensamientos, el solo imaginarlo la enfurecía a un más.

— ¿Estas molesta conmigo, mamá?— Preguntó Sarada con voz trémula. Imploraba internamente no escuchar algo indeseado, sus irises negros se posaron en ella, formando un puchero con los labios, jugueteaba con los pliegues de la falda por el nerviosismo, una costumbre heredada por los genes maternos.

Sakura relajó su faz. Sarada no tenía la culpa de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, ella y Sasuke atravesaban una etapa delicada, demasiado frágil, que ponía en incertidumbre el futuro de la relación. Suspiró abatida, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que contenía las lágrimas.

—No, no es contigo, Sarada. Solo estoy molesta. — No negaría su malestar, tarde o temprano Sarada conocería la causa de aquello, una serie de eventos acumulados que la llevaban al límite impuesto por ella. Ocultarle la verdad solo ocasionaría más problemas, sabia aquello de primera mano; de no haber ocultado la identidad de Sasuke a Sarada, habría evitado esa serie de embrollos, sin embargo, lamentarse ahora no cambiaría el pasado.

Insatisfecha con la respuesta, desvió la fría mirada al horizonte, atisbando con atención el bello paisaje invernal, amaba pasar tiempo en la mansión de los abuelos, consideraba el sitio un lugar donde se desconectaba de la realidad, sumergiéndose en otro universo alejado del barullo urbano.

—Sarada…— Habló Sakura con voz tersa, situando una mano en su hombro. A pesar del gesto, la niña ni siquiera se inmuto en mirarla, poseía el carácter recio y el orgullo recio de su padre. — Lamento…— No encontrada las palabras adecuadas para exculparlos a los dos de las peleas suscitadas frente a ella, ambos trataban de charlar tranquilamente, como dos adultos resolviendo sus diferencias, un afín imposible gracias al carácter explosivo y fuerte que compartían. Ofuscada, presiono el puente de la nariz con fuerza, estrujando los parpados, la cabeza le daba vueltas y podría apostar que aquello detonaría en un horrible dolor si no lograba relajarse. — Lamento que tengas que escucharnos discutir. — Confesó de golpe, percibiendo como un enorme peso descendía de sus hombros, así como el aire contenido en sus pulmones escapaba con plena libertad.

La aludida guardó silencio. Las disculpas no servirían de nada si los dos romperían sus promesas, conocía a Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, eran sus padres: a final de cuentas, los dos no eran tan distintos como lo imaginaban, por tal razón, cada uno prefería imponer sus ideales sobre el otro, buscando la sumisión completa, algo que evitaban a toda costa, detonando un debate de palabras, complementada con ofensas.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. — Respondió entre dientes, cruzando ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho, odiaba ser testigo de la peor parte de ellos.

—No, por supuesto que no lo comprendes. Entiendo cuanta ilusión te generaba el que tu padre y yo estuviéramos juntos. — Nada le dolía más que romper una promesa. Durante muchos años, Sarada mantuvo el sueño de pertenecer a una familia "normal", ni siquiera la forma de procrearla fue un evento monótono, existía una larga historia de trasfondo, donde las malas decisiones y los temores eran los personajes principales. Sakura comprendió que no servía de nada forzar el orden natural de las cosas, prefería aguardar por el momento adecuado para contarle la verdad, con madurez y seriedad, su hija podría comprender los motivos que la orillaron a actuar de esa manera. — Pero esto no está en mis manos…— Murmuro. Todo se había salido de control, de vivir en un cuento de hadas la historia se tornó en una pesadilla. — De verdad, hago todo lo posible por hacer que todo funcione.

Sarada sonrió de manera irónica.

—Por supuesto que se encuentra entre sus manos. — Acusó con firmeza. — Han luchado tanto que están terminando con el encanto. — Por sus mejillas rodaban las lágrimas, una vez más, la causa de su sufrimiento recaía en los hombros de sus jóvenes padres. — ¡Dios! Si tan solo lo intentara. — Mascullo, despojándose del cinturón de seguridad. Apartó los lentes, secando sus lágrimas con la manga del cárdigan, sus abuelos la cuestionaría si percibían el rastro del llanto en su rostro. Inhaló y exhaló en reiteradas ocasiones, apaciguando la furia interior desatada como tormenta. — Lo lamento.

—No tienes por qué. — Replicó la peli-rosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entenderé la decisión que ambos tomen. — Sentencio, descendiendo del automóvil. Anunció su partida con un fuerte portazo, caminando con la cabeza erguida hacia la puerta principal, donde una cariñosa dama de la servidumbre la saludó con familiaridad, colmándola de besos y halagos.

Sakura gruñó, lanzando una serie de improperios para relajarse, precisaba de un poder mayor para alcanzar el nirvana, la poca paciencia que tenía se vería colmada por los comentarios de su madre. Sin más remedio abandonó el coche, contemplando con discreción el selecto atuendo para la ocasión, asegurándose de tener todo bajo control. Caminó con parsimonia por el sendero de cemento, adornado por hermosas flores invernales. Subió los peldaños uno a uno, recorriendo el pasillo que conectaba con la entrada, adentrándose en cuestión de minutos al lujoso recibidor de la mansión.

Buscó alguna señal de vida, en un espacio tan amplio como la residencia de verano de sus padres era imposible no reparar en la sensación de soledad. Su padre había adquirido aquella construcción moderna con el pagó del primer contrato firmado por la nueva empresa, diciéndose a sí mismo que colmaría aquel lugar de pequeños niños, con tal de escuchar sus pies por los pasillos y las carcajadas. En cambio, la vida no era del todo agradecida, enviándole a Mebuki una hija después de una serie de intentos, hastiada por las promesas médicas, la mujer optó por no procrear más vida, prometiendo dedicarse por completo a la pequeña peli-rosa.

Escuchó el elegante andar de su madre, podría jurar que era uno de los tantos sonidos que recordaría por el resto de su vida; Mebuki siempre fue una mujer elegante, siempre bien vestida y aseada, poseía un carisma excepcional, encantaba a cualquiera con una sonrisa, acompañado de una charla cultural. Su madre, era el vivo ejemplo del estereotipo de dama de la aristocracia, un papel al cual se apañó, tratando de convertirla a ella en una copia de carbón idéntica.

La mujer se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de su hija, su expresión seria revelaba un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Aquel, era su reencuentro después del fallido intento de boda, había trascurrido casi un año, donde la peli-rosa fue condenada al olvido tras rechazar un estilo de vida que no le correspondía. Guardaron silencio, la tensión era tanta que el aire podía cortarse con unas tijeras. Tanto madre e hija no permitirían que su orgullo se doblegara, Sakura aprendió a defender sus ideales a capa y espada gracias a Mebuki, por lo tanto, ambas se aferrarían a sus pensamientos y ninguna se jactaría de sus palabras.

—Veo que te atreviste a venir. — Inicio Mebuki, sonriendo de manera arrogante, mostrándose un tanto desintegrada. — ¿Dónde está ese hombre? Me refiero al padre de Sarada, aquel que te hizo lanzar tu vida por la borda. — Acaricio el respaldo del sillón, acicalando la falda blanca aferrada a sus piernas.

—Su nombre es Sasuke. — Replicó Sakura. El universo parecía conspirar en su contra, tanto su madre como su amado habían optado por hacerla sufrir el mismo día, cada uno a su manera. — Y si, papá fue quien planeo todo esto, aun soy su hija.

—Eres tan hija de él como mía, Sakura. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste quien te llevó en su vientre durante nueve meses?— Mebuki tomo asiento en el amplio sillón blanco, mostrando una sonrisa burlona. — Hablemos claramente, querida. — Sakura, asintió. Jugaría el juego con las mismas cartas, dejaría las cosas en claro para llevar una tranquila convivencia en el lapso que le quedaba de vida a su padre, prefería evitarle malos ratos a causa de los problemas con su madre. — Deja de culparme a mí por tus decisiones, Sakura. Yo hice mi trabajo como madre, consciente de que no fui el mejor ejemplo de maternidad, pero aun así eres carne de mi carne, sangre de mi sangre.

—Y no por eso tienes derecho a juzgarme. — Acusó Sakura, estruendo la tela de la falda hasta que la palma de sus manos y la yema de sus dedos se tornó blanca.

—Durante mi juventud cometí demasiados errores, más de lo que puedes imaginarte. Cuando naciste, me dije a mi misma que tú eras una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien…— El discurso se detuvo abruptamente, la continuación de la historia ya era conocida, no era necesario repetirla.

La respuesta se Sakura se vio oprimida por la presencia de su padre. El y Sarada enfilaban su andar hacia ellas, abandonado el enorme estudio donde Kizashi pasaba el tiempo libre. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella en otra ocasión.

Contuvo las lágrimas al notar el aspecto demacrado de su padre. La enfermedad lo consumía poco a poco, robándole la vida con el trascurso de los días. La ropa antes a su medida, lucia holgada, era posible percibir el descenso de peso. Poco a poco Kizashi perdía la chispa de la vida.

Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, Sakura desfiló hasta quedar frente a frente con su padre, enfundándolo en un fuerte y expresivo abrazo, esparció besos por sus mejillas, no podía imaginarse como seria la existencia cuando el partiera, aquel hombre era su confidente, la persona con la cual podía hablar de sus inquietudes, Kizashi la había apoyado en todas las decisiones de su vida, por más malas o descabelladas que parecieran siempre permaneció a su lado en los triunfos y las derrotas.

—Hola mi pequeña flor. — Susurró Kizashi en su oído, correspondiendo el abrazo. — No sabes cuánto me alegra que ambas estén aquí. — Sakura utilizó toda la fuerza interior que le era posible, Sarada aún no estaba al tanto de la situación de su abuelo, hablarían esa misma tarde para ultimar los detalles del funeral y la herencia, algo bastante crudo para tratar en una comida familiar.

—No podíamos faltar, tú lo organizaste. — Respondió Sakura, contemplando el techo para evitar aflorar el llanto. Kizashi, frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto, por lo que había escuchado, Uchiha Sasuke se presentaría ante ellos después de doce largos años, le extrañaba particularmente su ausencia, decepcionándose un poco, existían diversos temas que deseaba tratar con el pelinegro, asuntos inconclusos y pendientes tras el embarazo de Sakura. Conocía la versión de la peli-rosa, sin embargo, precisaba estar al tanto de las opiniones de Sasuke, después de todo, aquellas eran las chicas de su vida.

— ¿Y Sasuke? creí que vendría con ustedes. — Confesó.

Sakura carraspeo en reiteradas ocasiones, frenando las intenciones de Sarada para explicar la ausencia del aludido. La niña escuchó la discusión que ambos mantuvieron por el teléfono, un hecho que dejó a su madre demasiado molesta.

—Imagino que no demorara en llegar. — Espetó, intentando sosegarse con la conclusión deliberada. — Acudió a una cita de negocios con uno de sus socios. — Kizashi asintió con efusividad, sabia de primera instancia lo demande que podía ser una empresa, sobre todo si se llevaba las riendas de esta.

: : : : : : : :

Conducía rápidamente por la terracería, sabía que se arrepentiría al día siguiente al ver los estragos que el camino daba en su lujoso auto deportivo, debía llegar lo antes posible a la mansión Haruno.

La cita programada con el señor Uno se prolongó más de lo deseado, las horas volaron mientras charlaban sobre el ambicioso proyecto, cuando menos lo imaginó el reloj marcaba las dos en punto. Inmediatamente, se puso de pie, disculpándose con el afable individuo, ocultando los verdaderos motivos de su partida y no porque estos lo avergonzaran, sino porque no creía necesario gritar a los cuatro vientos que conocería a sus suegros.

Podría apostar que Sakura andaría por la casa como una fiera enjaulada. Aquel motivo sería una gota más al vaso casi por colapsar.

Suspiro aliviado al atisbar la imponente residencia de verano de la familia Haruno. El celular no dejaba de sonar insistentemente, debía tratarse de la peli-rosa demandando conocer su paradero. Las puertas del enorme portón se abrieron automáticamente, permitiéndole el paso, eventualmente disminuyó la velocidad, buscando el lugar adecuado para aparcar el carro.

Descendió con movimientos elegantes, abotonándose el saco y ajustándose las mangas; utilizaba un precioso traje de diseñador, uno de los tantos que conformaban los ajuares habituales del impetuoso Uchiha Sasuke. Alcanzó la botella de vino en el asiento del copiloto, no arribaría a la casa de los padres de Sakura sin un presente para la cena. Con todo preparado, recorrió el sendero de cemento, atisbando con cautela la maravillosa propiedad.

Frente a la puerta de madera, Sasuke intento tranquilizarse. Conocer a los padres de Sakura bajo las pocas convencionales circunstancias de su historia con ella solo lograban inquietarlo más. Desconocía firmemente como enfrentarse al cuestionamiento que Mebuki y Kizashi tendrían preparado para él desde hace años, claro estaba que no acusaría a la peli-rosa del todo, a final de cuentas él fue un parte fundamental en el proceso de concepción de Sarada. Con los nudillos, tocó dos veces la superficie de madera, aguardando pacientemente a que alguien lo recibiera. Escuchó el andar femenino, los pasos resonaban tanto por dentro como por fuera, anunciando la proximidad de alguien desconocido. Las puertas se abrieron, descubriendo a una Sakura enfurecida, quien guardó silencio indicándole a Sasuke un posible argumento hasta que ingresara la casa.

Una vez en el recibidor, la peli-rosa cerró las puertas caminando por el largo pasillo, asegurándose que nadie estuviera ahí para escuchar su charla. Situó ambas manos en la cadera, solicitando con una simple mirada una explicación viable para justificar la tardanza del azabache. Abatido, Sasuke cerró los ojos, exhalando con exasperación.

—Lo lamento. — Repuso rápidamente. — La reunión demoró más de lo planeado, no podía partir súbitamente.

—Hablaremos de eso después. — Evidentemente, ninguno deseaba discutir, dejarían todo por la paz hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para resolver sus diferencias. — No ahora. — Suplicó Sakura, quien prefería alearse de las confrontaciones y no arruinar el poco tiempo que le restaba con su padre.

—Hmp. — Asintió Sasuke, entrelazando su mano con la de Sakura, un gesto que la tomó desprevenida, coloreando sus mejillas con un pigmento rojizo. El pelinegro siguió los pasos de su hermosa novia, atisbando la majestuosidad arquitectónica adquirida por Kizashi. — Nunca mencionaste lo grande que era. — Dijo en voz baja, tratando no sonar pretencioso.

— ¿Te parece?— Preguntó Sakura confundida. — Nunca considere que fuera tan amplia como muchos lo decían.

—Quizá por la simple razón de que fue tu casa durante muchos años. — Añadió Sasuke. La peli-rosa solo lanzo una pequeña risa en respuesta a su comentario. Tomando en cuenta que sus familias eran conocidas en la sociedad, ambos estaban habituados a las opulencias.

—Vamos, por lo que Sarada me ha contado, la casa de tus padres también es enorme. — Dijo Sakura.

—No en comparación a la de tus padres. — Una ínfima sonrisa surco sus labios. La tensión entre los dos comenzaba a sosegarse, algo bastante agradable. — Sakura, espera. — Masculló Sasuke, deteniendo el paso y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— Indagó inmiscuida, llevando ambas manos a su pecho, deteniéndose unos minutos a contemplar su rostro contraído. Percibió el reconocido perfume entre su ropa, embriagando sus sentidos cuando el aroma entro en contacto con sus fosas nasales. Extrañaba con todas sus fueras percibir el calor de su cuerpo, degustar el sabor de sus labios, haría todo lo posible por retornar a esos días. — ¿Acaso Uchiha Sasuke está nervioso?— Le divertía verlo en esa peculiar situación, pocas veces el estoico pelinegro mostraba miedo o aversión a ciertas coyunturas.

—Tus padres, yo… ¿algún consejo?— Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, plantando un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—No te preocupes, un hombre como tu puede manejarlo todo, incluso mis padres. — La peli-rosa acaricio sus hombros, ajustando el nudo de la corbata. Al percibir que la faz de Sasuke no cambiaba suspiró. — Son bastante sencillos, Sasuke, no van a someterte a un interrogatorio policiaco o algo por el estilo.

—Vaya, eso ayudo bastante. — Respondió el azabache, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Sakura sonrió ampliamente continuando con su camino.

Sasuke se paralizo al entrar en el comedor. Mebuki y Kizashi esperaban tranquilamente por él, postrados en el amplio comedor de caoba. Sarada apareció de repente, rodeando la cintura de su padre con ambos brazos, el pelinegro, pasó una mano por los mechones color ónix al tiempo que los padres de Sakura se ponían de pie, acercándose con lentitud hacia él.

—Mamá, papá, les presento a Sasuke. — Musitó con voz trémula, incitándolos a estrechar sus manos en un cordial saludo.

—Veo que Sakura siempre ha elegido correctamente. — Espetó Mebuki, atisbando de reojo a su hija. — Haruno Mebuki. — Dijo, presentándose con la habitual elegancia que empleaba al hablar.

—Uchiha Sasuke. — Replicó, ignorando el comentario. Kizashi saludó al pelinegro con frialdad, estrechando sus manos como dos socios que acaban de cerrar un trato.

—Tu padre es un gran hombre. — Agregó Kizashi. A pesar de no conocerlo tanto como le gustaría, él patriarca de los Haruno mantuvo conversaciones fugaces con Fugue en reiteradas ocasiones. — Veo que seguiste sus pasos.

Sakura y Sarada escuchaban con atención, tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Al parecer, todo marchaba a la perfección, no existía percance alguno que tornara incomoda la situación, ambas preveían que esa conversación se basaría en preguntas y respuestas constantes, Kizashi debía aseriarse que sus tesoros más preciados terminaran en buenas manos.

—Así es. — Contestó. Radicaba en su ambiente natural, dominaba las charlas de tal tipo. — Mi hermano opto por convertirse en Ingeniero civil, alguien debía llevar las riendas de la constructora en alguien punto. — Espeto con seguridad.

Mebuki ordenó con un sencillo gesto que el primer plato se sirviera, acompañando la entrada con una deliciosa copa de vino. Todos no depuraron en tomar un primer sorbo, comentando la exquisitez del licor, la elección de Sasuke había sido acertada.

—Tu madre es una mujer encantadora. — Comentó Mebuki, rememorando el fugaz encuentro de ambas en cierta reunión social. — Me sorprende que tú y Sakura no se conocieran con anterioridad. — Confesó, un hecho que también ofuscaba a los involucrados.

—Prefiero mantenerme alejado de los eventos, no es mi campo.

—Tal para cual. — Susurro, elevando gentilmente su copa hacia Sakura, otorgándole a su comentario un aire sarcástico. — ¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos se conocieron?— Indagó entusiasmada puesto que desconocía la historia del encuentro.

Ambos se contemplaron el uno al otro. Sus reuniones no fueron del todo casuales. La primera vez que repararon en su presencia el uno y el otro fue en una clase de dibujo poco convencional, eventualmente se reencontrarían en la fiesta auspiciada por el extravagante rubio, llevando su fugaz relación a otro nivel, misma que derivaría en eventos futuros poco naturales.

Preferían mantener la historia en secreto, no porque fueran egoístas, sino por la simple razón que la verdad sorprendería a todos, en especial a Sarada. No podían hablar con naturalidad sobre algo tan delicado como una noche de pasión destinada al olvido.

—Hmp. — Carraspeo Sasuke, aclarando su garganta. Bebió vino con un sorbo elegante, todos los ahí presentes precisarían de unas cuantas copas para escuchar la historia completa, sobre todo los protagonistas, quienes mantenían un debate interno.

—En la universidad. — Apresuró a responder Sakura, finalizando con el largo silencio. — Teníamos amigos en común. — Se encogió de hombros, atisbando atentamente la expresión de sus padres.

—Vaya, eso lo explica todo. — Kizashi sonrió satisfecho, llevando una porción de crema de calabaza a su boca. El sonido de los cubiertos contra la fina vajilla inundaba la habitación, hasta que Mebuki comenzó a reír, atrayendo miradas desconcertadas.

—Lo lamento, es solo que me parece bastante dramático todo esto. — Espetó, secando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos a causa de la carcajada. — Recuerdo cuando Sakura nos dijo sobre el embarazo, insistió en ocultarte, quizá para protegerlos a ambos. Yo prefería que viviera contigo, que ambos se casaran, sin embargo, ella se opuso a capa y espada. — Dijo, volviendo a lanzar otra carcajada. — La vida está llena de ironías. Eventualmente las verdades salen a la luz.

Preocupada, Sakura percibió el abrupto cambio de humor del azabache. Era doloroso rememorar el discurso del embarazo, sobre todo después de la propuesta de matrimonio fallida.

—Debo confesar que la noticia también me tomo por sorpresa. — Sasuke sonrió con amargura. — Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas yo habría apoyado a Sakura en todo lo posible, acataría mi responsabilidad como padre. — Bebió otro sorbo de vino, prefería dejar las cuentas claras. — Pero nunca la habría obligado a permanecer conmigo si ella no lo deseaba.

Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Sasuke trastocaron su corazón. Fue en ese ínfimo instante que la venda en sus ojos desapareció, al igual que las dudas. Amaba a Sasuke con todo su corazón. Adoraba toda su persona e integridad, cualquier mujer habría aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, incluyéndola a ella de no ser por todas esas dudas. El arrepentimiento comenzaba a asolarla, había actuado de manera egoísta, irracionalmente y sus decisiones comenzaban a tener impacto sobre aquellos a los que más a amaba.

La cena prosiguió con normalidad. Sasuke desvelo algunos puntos sobre su vida profesional y privada, ante los padres de Sakura él era un libro abierto, no tenía un presente que ocultar ni un pasado que negar. Mebuki y Kizashi parecían contentos con él, ¿y quién no?, Sasuke era un hombre exitoso en toda la extensión de la palabra, no existía nada que pudiese alarmarlos. El tema del embarazo de Sakura y su ausencia involuntaria como padre quedaron atrás, lo importante era sentarse en el presente y el futuro.

—Muchacho, ¿te gusta el ajedrez?— Preguntó Kizashi de repente. Existían ciertas dudas que prefería tratarlas en privado, amenizando el dialogó con una buena partida de ajedrez y una copa de vino.

—Si. — Espetó Sasuke confundido. Sus irises negros viajaron al rostro de la peli-rosa, quien asintió en silencio, acariciando el dorso de su mano debajo de la mesa.

—Perfecto. — Exclamó maravillado, poniéndose de pie en compañía del azabache.

Sin refutar, Sasuke le siguió el paso al encantador Kizashi. Las mujeres de la familia Haruno entendían que aquello era un claro aviso para no ser molestados, ambos pasarían unas cuantas horas charlando, recluidos entre libros y piezas de ajedrez.

Mebuki, Sakura y Sarada, prefirieron trasladarse al jardín. Las puestas de sol en invierno siempre eran espectaculares en el campo, además, existía un tema pendiente por tratar.

Una vez en el porche, Sarada opto por recorrer los jardines en compañía de la nana de su madre, prefería aspirar el aroma de las flores, sumergirse en la tranquilidad del bosque, escuchando la melódica sonata que conformaba con el viento.

Mebuki y Sakura tomaron asiento en las sillas de jardín. Su tregua se extendió más de lo esperado, ambas habían manejado la coyuntura con madurez, haciendo a un lado sus problemas.

—Disfruta mientras puedas, Sakura. — Advirtió Mebuki, inmutándose en mirarla. Los últimos rayos del sol coloreaban el cielo con pigmentos rojizos, poco a poco el astro se ocultaba tras las montañas, anunciando la llegada de la noche.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Sakura temerosa.

—Tu relación con Sasuke no durara. — Vaticinó con seguridad. — La naturaleza de ambos lo impedirá. Si no estuvieron juntos en el pasado ¿Qué te hace creer que será distinto en el futuro?

Pensativa, Sakura proceso las duras palabras de su madre en silencio. Aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía razón. Su relación con el Uchiha no estaba del todo segura, una serie de eventos desafortunados se empeñaba en romper el lazo, quebrantando su fuerza a medida que los días transcurrían y las diferencias aumentaban. Por un momento, el futuro se presentó ante ella como algo ilegible.

: : : : : : : :

La noche arribó en ipso facto. El firmamento yacía oscuro, decorado por un montón de estrellas, mostrando a la luna en todo su esplendor, iluminando tenuemente el paisaje.

Sakura, Sasuke y Sarada, pasarían la noche en la mansión Haruno. Kizashi se opuso a dejarlos partir en medio de la noche, insistiendo en quedarse y partir por la mañana. Sasuke no diferido con la idea, la reunión lo había dejado tan agotado que podría quedarse dormido en el camino, por lo tanto, prefería descansar y partir a primera hora en compañía de Sarada y Sakura.

Mebuki se encargó de ordenarle a la servidumbre preparar los cuartos pertenecientes a la peli-rosa y a la pequeña pelinegra para su debido descanso. Sarada, al igual que su padre, opto por recluirse, terminando rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sakura y Sasuke arribaron a la habitación de la peli-rosa, preparándose para dormir tranquilamente. El Uchiha comenzó a desvestirse, lanzando el sacó a un lugar seguro, desabotonando poco a poco la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso. Sakura siguió sus pasos, apartando el selecto atuendo que estilizaba su figura. Aun le parecía un tanto incomodo estar tan expuesta ante la vista de Sasuke. Buscó en la pequeña maleta la ropa de dormir, colocando el camisón de seda para ocultar su sema-desnudez. Cuando viró sobre sus tobillos, se encontró con el azabache vestido; utilizaba un pantalón de algo gris y una camiseta blanca.

La peli-rosa sonrió levemente. Le parecía gracioso estar en su habitación con alguien que no fuera Sarada. Consideraba aquel lugar su recinto privado, solamente un hombre tenía permitida la entrada y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que su padre.

—Trabajare durante algunas horas. — Anuncio Sasuke, arriesgándose a avivar la furia de la peli-rosa. — Debo ultimar los detalles de un proyecto.

Sakura mantuvo una extraña tranquilidad. Asintió con la cabeza, prefería otorgarle a Sasuke el tiempo necesario para finalizar con sus asuntos pendientes antes de adentrarse en un tema que habían estado evitando los últimos días. Sin decir nada, abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose sigilosamente al estudio de su padre.

Prefería expresar todas sus inquietudes a él antes de lanzarse a un veredicto certero. Nadie podría otorgarle mejores consejos.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, atisbando la figura postrada en el sillón. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, tomando asiento a su lado, buscando con desesperación sus brazos.

Kizashi sonrió, correspondiendo el agarre de su hija, aquel gesto aun permanecía en la peli-rosa después de tantos años; acudía a él escurriéndose entre los pasillos, pasando desapercibida ante la mirada de su madre para escuchar relatos de fantasía creados por él. Conforme Sakura fue creciendo, los cuentos fueron aplazados por charlas nocturnas, él escuchaba con atención las inquietudes de la oji-verde, de vez en cuando emitía su opinión y otras simplemente guardaba silencio, no en todas las ocasiones su hija esperaba escuchar un consejo, solo prefería que alguien escuchara con atención sus problemas.

Un suspiró terminó con la afonía.

—Puedes hablar, Sakura. — Los dedos de Kizashi se mantenían entretenidos en la sedosa cabellera de su hija, aguardando pacientemente para escuchar la serie de preocupaciones que acorralaban a su más preciado tesoro.

Sakura afloró el llanto con todas sus fuerzas. Su rostro yacía ocultó en el hombro de su padre, humedeciendo la camisa sin importarle. Aferraba sus manos a su espalda, tratando de retenerlo consigo por siempre. Le parecía difícil imaginar que en cuestión de días el ya no estaría con ella, pronto partiría de su lado, dejándola enfrentar la batalla de la vida en absoluta soledad. Su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, cada hipeo venia acompañado de una estocada de dolor.

—Llora todo lo que quieras mi pequeña niña…se lo difícil que puede ser para ustedes mi partida, pero es mi destino, el polvo al polvo…— Musitó con voz trémula. Los últimos días los había pasado contemplando fotografías, sumergiéndose en recuerdos. Pensaba bastante en todos los momentos que lo hicieron felices, sobre todo en Sakura, Mebuki y Sarada. No sentía nada más que una inmensa gratitud por cada instante de su vida.

La noche se adentró aún más. Sakura logró sosegarse, permaneciendo recostada en su hombro, atisbando desde la ventana el panorama nocturno.

—Sakura, ¿eres feliz?— Preguntó de repente su padre, atrapando con sus ojos la impresión que generó la pregunta en ella. Definitivamente tardaría más de lo esperado en contestarla, era un cuestionamiento digno de la filosofía, complejo de contestar con certeza.

—Existen ciertas situaciones en las cuales habría preferido actuar de forma diferente…— Confesó abrumaba por la idea. — Pero supongo que así es la vida. Cuesta estar enfadado cuando hay tanta belleza en el mundo. — Respondió con una leve sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros. Su padre había utilizado esas palabras una vez para sosegar su enojo.

—Quiero que todas ustedes sean felices, no importa lo que pase. — Espetó con seguridad. — Puedo percibir la tristeza en tu mirada, ¿Cuándo comenzaste a apagarte poco a poco, Sakura?

—Ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta.

Padre e hija charlaron hasta el cansancio. Rieron y lloraron en compañía, rememorando ciertas vivencias desde sus puntos de vista. Cuando el ambiente se tornó nostálgico, Sakura sacó a coalición los problemas con Sasuke, expresando sus miedos sin ataduras. Kizashi se mantuvo estoico en todo momento, escuchando atentamente cada parte de la historia.

" _Todo sucede por una razón. Inexplicable por ahora, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que existe algo más grande que ordena y le da a todo su lugar indicado: el tiempo. Y si este no los une, entonces, quédate con la satisfacción de que al menos valió la pena intentarlo"._

La respuesta dio en el blanco, tranquilizando a la peli-rosa, dándole el impulso adecuado para adquirir valentía y plantarse frente a Sasuke.

Minutos después, ambos perdieron la batalla contra el sueño, durmiendo en los brazos el uno del otro.

Mebuki irrumpió en el estudio, despertándolos a los dos con delicadeza. Kizashi debía descansar, punto al que Sakura no se opuso. Ambos partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, deseándose buenas noches y en silencio la suerte suficiente para que la charla entre ella y Sasuke resultara bien.

Hizo acto de presencia en la habitación con pasos sigilosos. Sasuke aun permanecía absorto en el proyecto que abarcaba gran parte de su tiempo, una elección voluntaria.

Sus miradas se encontraron súbitamente, clamando a gritos un momento a solas para hablar con sinceridad. El azabache cerró el ordenador, apartándolo de sus piernas. Sakura, tomó asiento en la cama, quedando frente a frente con el hombre al que amaba.

—Has estado distante. — Inició Sakura, buscando con desespero sostener su mano en la adversidad.

—He tenido mucho trabajo, Sakura, tú lo sabes. — Replicó el Uchiha, intentando mantenerse tan estoico como le era posible.

—No me refiero a esa clase de distancia.— Negó con la cabeza, acercándose poco a poco a él, aprisionando su rostro con ambas manos, acercándose poco a poco, postrando su frente contra la del pelinegro.— Estas molesto porque rechace tu propuesta, pero no debes culparme a mí del todo.— Suplicó molesta.

— ¿Y qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Cómo es que debería sentirme?— Preguntó en respuesta, mostrando la amargura del rechazo en su tono de voz.

—Por supuesto que quiero casarme, pero ahora no es el momento, Sasuke. — Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. — Te amo y temo que lo nuestro se arruine.

La confesión le arrebato el aliento. Sakura fue lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse a sus miedos, mismo que estuvo evitando durante tanto tiempo.

—No sueltes mi mano, por favor. — Los labios suaves de la peli-rosa encontraron los de Sasuke, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, coincidiendo en unos placenteros compas, reconociendo con ansias el sabor de aquel néctar. El aire abandonó sus pulmones, obligándolos a alejarse a duras penas.

—Lograremos salir de esto, Sakura, lo prometo. — Con firmeza la tomó entre sus brazos, recostándose con ella en la cama, acurrucándola entre su pecho, acariciando la desnudez de su espalda. Susurró un montón de cosas en su oído, entre ellas que los malos momentos en su relación eran necesarios, pero tarde o temprano lograrían salir adelante, Sakura disfruto con todas sus fuerzas las promesas, ansiaba con desespero continuar con aquel libro sin fin.

CONTINUARA

 **Lamento la larga espera.**

 **Ciertos factores me impidieron continuar con el proceso de escritura… ¡fue un horror!, mis excusas no son válidas por el momento, prometí ser constante en la actualización y sucedió esto. Espero compensarlo con el capítulo, de verdad, lo siento.**

 **Respecto a la historia, me gustaría revelarles algunos puntos pero eso le restaría emoción y creo que la integra es un mal necesario.**

 **Por el momento aparecieron personajes un tanto rezagados, la relación de Sasuke y Sakura se encuentra en juego y Kizashi jugara un papel importante entre ellos dos, ¿De qué habrán charlado él y Sasuke?**

 **Espero llevar la historia por buen camino y no decepcionarlos a ustedes, hago todo lo que está en mis manos para otorgarles un momento de lectura placentero.**

 **Solo me queda agradecerles por su constante apoyo y espera, ojala quede compensado con la actualización, misma que hice con mucho cariño.**

 **Antes de partir, me gustaría anunciar que he creado una página de Facebook, ahí publicare ciertos puntos de todos mis fics, por si desean darse una vuelta saben que son bien recibidos. Dejare el link abajo (ignoren los espacios)**

 **w w w . ba F a n /**

 **Sin más, yo me despido, esto fue todo por el momento, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Intentare regresar pronto, por ahora, me enfocare en actualizar las demás historias que se encuentran en hiatos. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho y ¡disfruten! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 _Las clases habían concluido, y con estas un ciclo en la vida de Sakura. La educación básica llegaba a su fin, dejando una enorme incertidumbre en el futuro de la heredera Haruno. Mebuki, su madre, insistía en enviarla a un internado en Europa, acreedor de excelentes referencias y una múltiple lista de exitosas estudiantes egresadas del instituto, argumentando los beneficios que obtendría su hermosa hija al forma parte de un prestigioso recinto como aquel, otorgándole ciertos beneficios al ingresar en la universidad; un buen historial la llevaron a postularse como una mujer importante._

 _Sakura, fiel servidora a llevar la contraria a las ideas elitistas de su madre, creía que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, prefería continuar los estudios a lado de sus amistades, en casa, no al otro lado del mundo como una desconocida._

 _Después de un flojo festejo en honor a sus logros, auspiciado por un discreto banquete y una cantidad de invitados moderada, congregando a los familiares y amigos más cercanos para celebrar uno de los tantos triunfos de la joven Sakura._

 _Uno a uno los invitados abandonaban la mansión, el oscuro manto cósmico anunciaba la llegada de la noche, indicándoles a los ahí presentes el momento adecuado para partir a sus respectivas moradas en el centro de la ciudad, permitiéndole a la prestigiosa familia Haruno el merecido descanso luego de un largo día._

 _Sakura fue la primera en partir a su habitación, se sentía tan agotada que juraría terminaría tendida en los escalones, cediendo al cálido abrazo que le proporcionaba Morfeo. Desde el comienzo del día deambuló de un lado a otro, preparándose para graduarse con honores de la educación primaria, acudiendo al ansiado acto académico, en el cual, sus padres llamaron la atención como era costumbre. Asistió a un colegio de chicas, varias de ellas con el mismo estatus social; privilegiado y acaudalado, lo suficientemente bueno para cumplir los caprichos de las niñas, costear viajes casuales a una playa Griega y otorgar un lujoso regaló por una obligación. A comparación de las demás, ella prefería mantenerse retraída de las opulencias, encontraba mayor diversión en la amplia biblioteca de su padre o paseando por los jardines de la mansión, estaba habituada al excéntrico tipo de vida que llevaban sus padres, mismo en el cual ella se veía involucrada día a día._

 _Abrió la puerta con lentitud, adentrándose en la preciosa habitación a paso lento, arrastrando los pies con pesadez. Bostezó ampliamente, tendiéndose en el colchón boca abajo, cerrando los ojos unos instantes. Su destino aún no estaba definido, debían resolverse algunas cosas, mismas en las que su opinión no era tomada en cuenta, puesto que Mebuki tenía todo bajo control, adquiriendo referencias por parte de sus amigas en el club, buscando las mejores opciones para moldear a su más preciado tesoro, transformarla en una esposa trofeo para un acaudalado millonario, dispuesto a conseguir una linda mujer con un famoso apellido para procrear a los futuros herederos de sus legados, y acudir con ella a los eventos de mayor alcurnia en la ciudad, apareciendo sonrientes en los periódicos de sociales cada domingo; solamente pensarlo ocasionó que su estómago se revolviera, no se proyectaba a ella llevando un estilo de vida tan superficial._

 _Suspiró abatida, desviando sus pensamientos hacia algo más especial; según lo acordado con sus padres, pasarían el resto del verano en la casa de campo, donde tendría el tiempo necesario para despejarse del ajetreo citadino y disfrutar del cálido clima que proporcionaba la estación. Si sus cuentas no fallaban, Hinata Hyuga acudiría a la residencia vacacional en cuestión de días, sus padres y el padre de la ojiperla, llevaban una relación cordial, mas allá de los negocios, por ende no deambularía sola todo el tiempo, conocía a la heredera de los Hyuga y a Hanabi desde hace muchos años, considerándola su única y mejor amiga; ambas entendían la responsabilidad y consecuencias que implicaba nacer en la cúspide del éxito, cargando la sentencia de la fama, aceptando la condena de portar un apellido perteneciente a una estirpe poderosa._

 _Sin más preámbulos, dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño, tomando del guardarropa un pijama limpia, adecuada para las húmedas y cálidas noches del campo. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, nada le aliviaba más que despojarse del bello vestido para sustituirlo con ropa más cómoda. Deslizó el cierre delantero, dejando al descubierto el lindo y femenino corpiño de encaje; según su madre, pronto comenzaría a desarrollarse, no era exigente con su cuerpo a pesar de sus senos pequeños y las curvas apenas notorias, confiaba en que los años harían de ella una hermosa mujer o al menos así lo decía su abuela. Deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros, haciendo que la prenda blanca resbalara hasta sus tobillos; alcanzó la camiseta blanca, pasándola por sus brazos para cubrir el torso, y finalmente, situó el short estilo Oxford en sus caderas. Lavó su rostro y dientes, un ritual nocturno que seguía desde que tenía memoria, exfoliando la piel, dejándola suave y resplandeciente como la porcelana, esparciendo algunos tratamientos faciales para evitar la aparición de acné y grasa._

 _Al salir del baño, tomó asiento frente al tocador, pasando el cepillo por sus mechones rosados en reiteradas ocasiones hasta dejarlo tan brillante como la seda. El secreto de su aparición recaía en la mata de cabello exótico, invertía gran parte de su tiempo cuidando el largo y la textura, haciéndolo atractivo y envidiado para las demás jovencitas, quienes acudían a ella con la ilusión de emular la apariencia._

 _Detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar las voces cerca de su habitación: algo no andaba bien._

 _Inmiscuida, abandonó el cuarto con sumo cuidado, intentando no atraer la atención de sus padres, quienes parecían mantener una acalorada discusión en la planta baja. Oculta tras el barandal, contempló a los dos situarse en el living, los únicos presentes en casa eran la familia Haruno y parte de la servidumbre, por lo tanto, cualquier palabra que dijeran en esos momentos no abandonaría las paredes de la mansión._

— _¡Ya lo he decidido!— Exclamó Mebuki. — ¡Enviare a Sakura a ese internado!— Añadió. Cuando la mente de Mebuki era asolada por una idea, no existía poder humando capaz de hacerla desistir._

— _Mi opinión también es relevante, Mebuki, Sakura es mi hija. — Kizashi evitaba alzar la voz, odiaba las confrontaciones y prefería mantenerse alejado de los disturbios, pero cuando si intervención era requerida no dudaba en formar parte y defender sus ideales._

— _Una hija con la cual no pasas tiempo. Desde que nos conocimos has pasado toda vida recluido en esa oficina, rara vez vienes a casa ¿y te atreves a decir que has sido un padre ejemplar?— Mebuki se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo irónicamente._

— _Vaya, deben otorgarte un premio a la madre más abnegada del mundo, ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?, evitar pasar tiempo con Sakura, ¿alguna vez lo pensaste detenidamente?— Culpó el patriarca Haruno, señalándola con el dedo índice como la única culpable de todos los males._

— _¡He cuidado de ella durante doce años! ¡Sin tu presencia! ¡¿Crees que venir a contarle un cuento o comprarle cosas es suficientes?! ¡Estas completamente equivocado Kizashi!— El estruendoso sonido del cristal impactándose contra la pared sobresalto a la peli-rosa. La trifulca desatada era a causa de ella. — ¡Lo he decidido, acudirá a ese internado de cualquier forma!_

— _Si te atreves a hacerlo…—Amenazó Kizashi, acercándose a ella con paso determinado y desafiante. — Te juro, por dios, te lo juro que solicitare el divorcio._

 _Escuchar aquella palabra ocasionó que su corazón diera un vuelco; las entrañas se removieron, mientras los indicios del llanto se acumulaban en aquellos fanales esmeralda, augurando lo peor. Había presenciado otras discusiones, algunas más leves que aquellas, sin embargo, nunca escucho a su exponer una idea tan drástica como separarse. A pesar de la extraña relación con su madre, Sakura no visualizaba una vida sin ella._

— _¿Todo esto es por mi culpa, verdad?— Habló Sakura con voz trémula, atrayendo las miradas atónitas de sus padres. — ¿Van a separarse por mí, cierto?_

 _Kizashi suspiró abatido, Mebuki no solucionaría nada en ese estado, al contrario, las cosas podrían empeorar, conocía el temperamento de su esposa; lo mejor era no empeorar la coyuntura. Durante sus primeros años como empresario, Kizashi Haruno desarrollo una habilidad para mantenerse en calma aun sin una catástrofe se desataba a su alrededor, emplearía aquel don a la hora de hablar con Sakura._

 _Lentamente, subió cada uno de los peldaños, encontrándose con una peli-rosa seriamente trastocada por la discusión. Normalmente, tanto él como Mebuki, intentaban hablar como dos personas civilizadas, manteniendo a su hija fuera del conflicto, no obstante, aquella noche los dos vieron imposibilitada la idea._

 _Colocándose un cuclillas, Kizashi alcanzó la altura de su hija; con los dedos pulgares borró rastro de las lágrimas, y con un gesto seguro, depositó un beso en la frente descubierta, rodeando el cuerpo de la pequeña, atrayéndolo hacia el mientras lo enfundaba en un fuerte abrazo para sosegar la tempestad._

— _Por supuesto que no. — Masculló cerca de su oído, aun sin apartarla. — Ni siquiera lo pienses. — Añadió, las palabras resultaban hirientes; había ignorado cuánto daño causaban y lo difícil que era repararlo._

— _Claro que es de esa forma. — Repuso hablar la pequeña Haruno con dificultad, sus oraciones eran entrecortadas por el viento hipeo del llanto. Kizashi guardó silencio, contemplando por encima del hombro de Sakura a una Mebuki arrepentida._

— _Sakura. — Dijo con severidad. — Eres joven para comprender esto, y espero que nadie, absolutamente nadie te haga sentir de esta manera... En algún punto de tu vida te darás cuenta que el amor no lo es todo en una relación, los problemas llegaran y pondrán a prueba su paciencia. — Explicó, buscando los conceptos adecuados para hacer entendible su discurso. — Tu madre y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible por criarte, nuestros problemas no tienen nada que ver contigo…_

: : : : : : : :

Kizashi falleció una soleada mañana de Marzo, dejando una estela de dolor y tristeza a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Como una firme compañera, Sakura pasó el resto de sus días a lado de la cama, escuchando sus divagaciones, las historias de cuando era un niño, lo mucho que extrañaba los abrazos de su madre y las manos de su abuela, habló con firmeza sobre la joven Mebuki y dicha que sintió cuando cargó a una peli-rosa recién nacida por primera vez.

El entierro se llevaría a cabo inmediatamente; Mebuki y Sakura no deseaban prolongar el suplicio de Kizashi por tiempo innecesario, los restos del respetable Haruno pasarían la noche en una la lujosa mansión Haruno situada en la ciudad, donde amigos y familiares podrían acudir a dar sus condolencias y un último adiós.

Al funeral acudieron los últimos hermanos del hombre, acompañados por sus respectivas familias: socios como Hiashi Hyuga, quien se presentaba en compañía de Hanabi, Hinata, Naruto y los niños, con el fin de apoyar a Sakura y a su madre en un momento tan difícil como ese; las diferencias parecían olvidadas.

La presencia de Sasuke tomo por sorpresa a unos cuantos. Sakura podía prever que no era el mejor momento para presentar al padre de Sarada, mucho menos para otorgar explicaciones a personas que no les competían, precisaba del apoyo del pelinegro en un momento de fragilidad; su padre había muerto, llevándose una parte de ella.

De pie cerca de una de las ventas, Sakura y Sarada recibían con educación las condolencias por parte de los invitados; como la respectiva hija y nieta del gran Kizashi, los ahí presentes se dirigían a ellas directamente, presentando su apoyo moral, prometiendo orar para sanar el dolor y pronta resignación.

No existiría día más largo en la vida de la peli-rosa, quien llevaba varias semanas sin dormir adecuadamente, rara vez probaba bocado, añadiendo a esto la continua ausencia obligada, repartiendo su tiempo entre las visitas al hospital y su familia, dejando en segundo plano a Sasuke y Sarada. El pelinegro podía comprenderla, en cuanto a la pequeña Uchiha, era más complejo entender la coyuntura de la muerte cuando se estaba en plenitud de la vida.

—Sakura, querida. — Una mujer de mediana edad se acercó a la aludida con un semblante de compasión. Rodeo con sus brazos la silueta delgada de la oji-verde, atrayéndola hacia su pecho en un gesto por apaciguar el dolor, así como a manera saludo. La joven dama correspondió con menor ímpetu, sonriendo tristemente al apartarse. — No sabes cuánto lamento esto. Tu padre fue un gran hombre, su partida ha dejado un hondo hueco en nuestros corazones. — Recitó, tomando las manos de la joven Haruno.

—Gracias por venir, tía Honoka. — Repuso Sakura, emitiendo el mismo discurso de memoria. Las palabras salían de su boca de manera involuntaria, no tenía mente para entablar una larga conversación sobre las virtudes de su padre o temas tan triviales como las variaciones del clima en los últimos meses; el cansancio emocional y físico la mantenían en un estado de ausencias prolongadas.

—No tienes nada de que agradecer niña, somos familia, debemos apoyarnos los unos a los otros. — La mirada de la mujer descendió hacia Sarada, quien al igual que su padre, preferían limitarse a contemplar hasta ser requeridos en la conversación. — ¡Pero mira nada más!— Exclamó con un tono tan dulce como el melocotón. — ¡¿Esta es la pequeña Sarada?!— Cuestionó maravillada, estrujando las mejillas de la niña.

—Lo es. — Respondió Sakura tajante, acariciando los mechones azabaches de la cabellera de su hija, mostrando orgullo en su mirada.— Sarada, ella Es la tía Honoka.— Dijo la peli-rosa, viéndose en la necesidad de presentarla, puesto que la última vez que la susodicha familiar apareció en sus vidas fue hace varios años, cuando la niña era tan solo una recién nacida.

—Mucho gusto. — Balbuceo la linda pelinegra, tratando de no perder los estribos ante las efusivas muestras de afecto, mismas que solo toleraba si venían de parte de su madre.

—Eras tan solo una bebé cuando te vi por última vez, mírate ahora, toda una jovencita, tan hermosa como tu madre. — Prosiguió. Inmediatamente, sus ojos percibieron la presencia de cierto estoico azabache, presente como una estatua pero ausento como la vida misma. Inmiscuida por la identidad del desconocido, la tía Honoka no toleraría permanecer con la duda, lanzando una sutil pero indiscreta pregunta. — ¿Y este galante caballero?— Preguntó, refiriéndose a Sasuke.

—Oh…— Masculló Sakura, aferrando su mano al brazo del pelinegro, invitándolo a formar parte de la conversación. — Él es Sasuke Uchiha, padre de Sarada y…— Al igual que en otras ocasiones, la peli-rosa se adentraba en un conflicto a la hora de presentar al Uchiha, sobre todo en el momento de otorgarle una etiqueta específica para aclarar su relación; Padre de Sarada, resultaba un título bastante ambiguo.

—Novio de Sakura. — Añadió él con seriedad, estrechando su mano con la de Honoka. La tía reaccionaba igual que todos los que desconocían los últimos acontecimientos en la vida de Sakura, una expresión de total desconcierto al atisbar al afamado arquitecto en lugar del sagaz empresario Neji Hyuga, agregando más tensión a la relación de la pareja, quienes no se inmutarían en armar un drama por banalidades como lo eran las confusiones.

—Ya veo. — Dijo la mujer, mordiéndose la lengua por no lanzar algún comentario inapropiado; no se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir el rompimiento de la Haruno con el Hyuga. — Encantada de conocerlo, nunca creímos que este momento llegaría, no lo digo por mí, sino por todos en la familia. — Sakura sonrió con nerviosismo ante la errada observación de su tía.

—Espero no decepcionarlos. — Habló Sasuke, apartando con sutiles el agarre de la peli-rosa.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra tu madre, Sakura? Quiero ofrecer mis condolencias a Mebuki, la pobre debe estar devastada.

Aliviada por la repentina decisión de su tía, Sakura indicó con delicadeza el lugar exacto donde encontraría a su madre, quien hasta el momento, no había exteriorizado una alguna por la muerte de su padre, ni siquiera derramado una lagrima. Al igual que muchas cosas, la viudez le sentaba bien a la dama.

—Mamá. — Llamó Sarada con discreción. — ¿Puedo ir a descansar a la habitación unos momentos?— Así como muchas personas llevaban su luto de manera distinta, la pequeña pelinegra prefería pasar un momento a solas. Estar rodeada de tanta gente comenzaba a auspiciar cierta ansiedad en su interior.

— ¿Te sientes mal?— Preguntó Sakura en respuesta, evidentemente preocupada situó la palma de su mano sobre la frente de la pequeña, buscando algún indicio de enfermedad. La niña negó con un gesto adusto. — Por supuesto que sí, en un momento iré a hacerte compañía. — Masculló cerca de su oído, depositando un beso en la frente descubierta, permitiéndole marcharse con tranquilidad.

Hastiada, Sakura contempló el panorama; la servidumbre no dejaba de atender a los invitados, ofreciéndoles deliciosos aperitivos, champagne o vino. Aquello se trataba de otra reunión social y no de un funeral, estaba claro que Mebuki Haruno sabía hacer las cosas en grande.

Las palabras frenaron en sus labios al escuchar el insistente llamado proveniente del celular del azabache. Los últimos días Sasuke los había pasado inmerso en la oficina, liderando un proyecto de vital realce para su carrera. Aquello, mantenía a Sakura ofuscada, puesto que contaba con su apoyo en limitadas ocasiones; para evitar pelear, resguardaba la molestia, aparentando que todo marchaba a la perfección. Podía prever que la llamada provenía de algún socio, ávido de información sobre el gran diseño arquitectónico.

El pelinegro se limitó a contemplar con discreción la pantalla del celular; Etsuko Haruna, gran empresaria instalada en Austria, podía ser persistente cuando se lo proponía. La Directiva general de la empresa transnacional que llevaba como nombre el apellido de la mujer, se encontraba de visita en Tokio, con el afín de atisbar el proceso de la próxima torre corporativa que se alzaría en las inmediaciones de Osaka, por lo tanto, había tratado de fijar una cita con el exitoso arquitecto para charlar de negocios mientras degustaban de una exquisita copa de vino.

Gran parte del éxito de Sasuke se debía a la disocian y atención hacia sus clientes. Pasaba gran parte con ellos dialogando más allá de los negocios, entablando duraderas relaciones y adjudicándose influencias poderosas; sus andares tuvieron que cambiar al establecer una relación más estrecha con Sarada, y por supuesto con Sakura, como hombre soltero podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana sin la necesidad de otorgarle excusas a alguien, en cambio, como pareja y padre de familia, debía tener en cuenta a las dos mujeres de su vida, no podía dar un paso sin antes consultárselo.

Absorto en un gran dilema, opto por rechazar la llamada, hablaría con Etsuko cuando fuese el momento adecuado, por el momento debía permanecer fuerte para la peli-rosa, quien a pesar de mostrándose inquebrantable, terminaría derrumbándose en algún punto. Nuevamente, el celular sonó con mayor insistencia, rechazar a la señorita Haruna no serviría de nada.

Disgustada, Sakura se acercó al pelinegro con un gesto severo. No armaría un drama en el funeral de su padre.

—De verdad tengo que atender. — Masculló el Uchiha, rechazando la llamada para explicarle a la peli-rosa la coyuntura.

—Anda, ve. — Dijo abatida. Ya hablarían de ese problema después.

—Haruna-San. — Saludó el Uchiha, abriéndose paso entre la multitud; buscando un lugar lo suficientemente alejado del barullo para atender la llamada.

Sin más remedio que soportar, Sakura acudiría con Sarada; intentaría descansar un momento antes de continuar con aquello, precisaba de toda la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante, no solo ese día, sino por todo el porvenir, debía mantenerse como un pilar tanto para ella como para Sarada.

— ¿Sakura?— Llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, reconocía la voz a la perfección; tantos años a lado de una persona dejaban en la mente gestos o recuerdos difíciles de olvidar, en especial, cuando ese individuo formaba parte de una trascendental etapa de su vida.

Anonadada, viro sobre sus tobillos, encontrándose de frente con el reconocido castaño. Fue imposible contener la sonrisa; tantos meses sin tener una noticia sobre él y aparecía en el momento que más lo necesitaba, como si estuviese clamando a gritos su presencia, Neji Hyuga hacia acto de presencia ante el escándalo que lo respaldaba y el montón de comentarios que giraban en torno a su ruptura con la peli-rosa. Poco le importaban las historias de carente veracidad, Sakura había estado para el cuándo menos lo merecía; independientemente del término de su compromiso, ambos pactaron continuar como amigos, ayudarse en todo lo que fuese posible, permanecer ahí el uno para el otro, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Neji!— Articuló de repente, lanzándose a sus brazos en busca de consuelo, reconociendo el firme agarre sobre su cintura, amoldándose a la perfección a su cuerpo; ocultó el rostro entre su pecho, aspirando la varonil colonia. El abrazo que tanto anhelaba, llegaba con la persona menos esperada.

—Me entere ayer por la noche. — Murmuro, aun sin apartarse. — Hinata me lo dijo, espero que esto no te moleste. Kizashi fue un gran mentor para mí, inclusive un padre. — Confesó, expresando la pena que originaba la muerte del patriarca Haruno.

—En lo absoluto, Neji. Mi padre te apreciaba demasiado. — Inmediatamente, Sakura repuso la compostura, alejándose con delicadeza. — Gracias por venir. — Sentencio con sinceridad, sonriendo tristemente. — ¿Y Tenten?— Cuestionó de repente, tratando de evitar los silencios incomodos.

—Envía sus condolencias. — Neji carraspeo a los atisbas a su tío en la lejanía. — Creo que es prudente mantenerlo de esta forma. — Encogiéndose de hombros, el castaño llevo ambas manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, desviando la mirada al rostro de la peli-rosa.

—Ya veo. — Con un gesto deliberado, atrapó uno de los mechones detrás de su oreja, suspiro con fuerza, sintiendo una mirada penetrante sobre los dos a la lejanía; atisbó con discreción, encontrándose con los ojos negros del azabache, acechante ante cualquier movimiento que indicara peligro. La fricción entre él y Neji incrementaba a medida que los meses transcurrían, colocando a Sakura en una coyuntura delicada.

—Si necesitas algo, un hombro para llorar, estaré para ti. — Neji parecía mantenerse firme al ultimátum establecido después del rompimiento del compromiso; ambas partes tenían en claro que proseguir como amigos era lo mejor.

—Te lo agradezco, Neji. — Un rictus de tensión apareció en los labios de la peli-rosa a medida que el pelinegro se acercaba a ellos, vaticinando un drama seguro.

—Hyuga. — Espetó de forma tan gélida, como si una tumba abierta yaciera entra ellos.

—Uchiha. — Respondió de la misma manera, evitando entablar cualquier clase de contacto con el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuga? Creí que las cosas entre tú y Sakura habían terminado. — Sasuke sonrió levemente, obtendría la respuesta que tanto deseaba si tentaba los puntos débiles del aludido. — No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Sasuke. — Chilló Sakura, intentando imponer orden ante una tormenta inminente.

— ¿Y de qué manera le brindas apoyo, Sasuke?, atender llamadas de negocios en el funeral de su padre es bastante grosero. — Atacó el castaño.

— ¿Ha venido tu socia? ¿Cuál era su nombre…— Neji, enfurecido, golpeó con fuerza al pelinegro; un ataque directo al rostro, mismo que dejaría una marca certera. Molestó, Sasuke lanzo un contrataque, asestando cerca de la nariz, todo se estaba saliendo de control y la discusión acaparaba las miradas de los curiosos, quienes comenzaban a cuchichear respecto al drama que rodeaba a Haruno Sakura.

— ¡Deténganse!— Ordenó la peli-rosa, ofuscada por el infantil comportamiento de ambos. — ¡Basta!— Exclamó en llanto, una táctica que surtió efecto. Los dos se alejaron lentamente, tratante de ordenar su apariencia. Sin necesidad de añadir algo más, Sakura emprendió paso entre los ahí presentes, enfilándose hacia la oficina que una vez le perteneció a su padre; aguardo pacientemente al arribo de los individuos en discordia, una vez en la habitación, cerró ambas puertas con el fin de ahuyentar la atención invertida en ellos, debía mantener una severa charla en cuanto antes. — Quiero que los dos se vayan. — Espetó furiosa, situando ambas manos sobre la cadera, adquiriendo una postura intimidante.

—Sakura…— Habló el Uchiha, intentando frenar los intentos de Sakura por echarlo de ahí. Comprendía el mal que sus acciones ocasionaron, sin embargo, se mantenía firme ante su indisposición de aceptar la presencia de Neji Hyuga.

—No, ustedes van a escucharme a mi.— Dijo en tono amenazante, acercándose al pequeño mini bar situado en la esquina de la oficina; vertió la bebida deseada, bebiéndola de golpe, presintiendo los efectos colaterales del alcohol al recorrer su garganta, cerró los ojos ante el escozor, lanzando un largo suspiro lo suficientemente audible para Neji y Sasuke.— No tolerare esta falta de respeto, mi padre ha muerto y ambos se plantan a formar un drama innecesario.— Reprochó, contemplándolos a los dos.

—Sakura, yo…— Murmuró Neji, tratando de emitir una disculpa sincera ante su comportamiento aberrante; ella tenía razón.

—Váyanse, ahora. — Replicó con amargura, virando su cuerpo hacia la venta, atisbando atentamente el panorama exterior, pretendiendo sosegar el mar de sentimientos que amenazaba con desencadenar en unas cuantas horas de llanto seguro. Los escuchó partir uno después del otro, presintiendo un alivio temporal.

: : : : : : : :

Arribaron a casa caída la noche; La oscuridad abrazaba con cariño a la ciudad, permitiéndole iluminar el panorama con sus miles de luces albergadas entre las calles y los diversos edificios que conformaban el ambiente urbano.

Sarada apartó el abrigo al sentir la calidez de su hogar, situándolo en el perchero cerca de la puerta; bajo sus ojos podía apreciarse el paso del cansancio exteriorizado en grandes ojeras, el funeral de su abuelo la había dejado agotada no solo física, sino también emocionalmente, por lo que su cuerpo clamaba a gritos recostarse un momento y desconectarse de la realidad. Últimamente, no todo marchaba a la perfección; las constantes discusiones entre sus padres y la partida de su abuelo, situaban sobre sus hombros una preocupación innecesaria, la obsesión por permanecer unidos como una familia se desvanecía a medida que presenciaba el deterioramiento de la relación de sus padres, contemplando y asimilando la idea de que tal vez ambos estarían mejor si permanecían alejados.

Ofuscada por aquel pensamiento, movió la cabeza en señal de negación, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su habitación. Dejó la puerta entreabierta, desabotonado poco a poco el elegante vestido adquirido para la ocasión; podría jurar que odiaría ese atuendo por el resto de su vida, puesto que solo reviviría uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su existencia. Molesta, lo lanzó al suelo, sustituyendo el atavió fúnebre por la colorida pijama de dos piezas resguardada bajo la almohada.

Suspiró con fuerza al resguardarse entre las sabanas, apartando con delicadeza los lentes, colocándolos en la mesita de noche postrada a lado de la cama. Sonrió levemente al atisbar a su madre en el umbral de la puerta, contemplándola con todo el amor que era posible.

Con paso firme, Sakura se aproximó, arropando como de costumbre a su hija, asegurándose de proveerle una noche cálida entre los últimos días fríos del invierno. Tomó asiento al borde del colchón, depositando un firme beso sobre la frente descubierta de la pequeña pelinegra.

—Mamá. — Llamó Sarada temerosa, atrayendo la mirada ausente de su madre, percibiendo la tristeza en cada extensión de su rostro. — ¿Estarás bien?— Cuestionó de repente. El bienestar de la mujer que le dio la vida siempre fue una de sus preocupaciones, aun si no contaba con la edad suficiente para comprender la angustia.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió titubeante, no prometería a Sarada algo que tal vez no recaía en sus manos. — Lo intentaré, ¿sí?— Asintiendo lentamente, depositó otro beso sobre su frente. Luego del largo día y la montaña rusa de decisiones, ambas necesitaban descansar. Sin añadir nada más, la peli-rosa se puso de pie, apagó la luz y abandonó la habitación de su hija, dirigiéndose hacia la sala. A pesar del cansancio, la ausencia de sueño logró ofuscarla más de lo que ya estaba, recurriendo a un viejo amigo que aunque no disipaba las penas, lograba hacerlas desaparecer.

Decidida, alcanzó un vaso de la alacena, vertió algunos hielos, añadiendo una considerable cantidad de ron, bebiendo el licor de un solo golpe, sustituyendo el nudo en la garganta por el escozor del alcohol. Cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, repitiendo la acción hasta percibir los efectos del licor. Odiaba los daños colaterales de una borrachera, sin embargo, necesitaba un escape temporal de todos sus problemas.

El suave llamado a la puerta puso en alerta todos sus sentidos. Contemplo el reloj colgado en la pared, reparando en lo tarde que era. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, investigando con cautela la identidad del visitante nocturno, impulsándose de puntillas, sus fanales esmeraldas reconocieron de inmediato al hombre que aguardaba afuera, suspiró con pesar, puesto que conocía lo que la aparición del peligro supondría. Luego de la discusión, Sakura había evitado todas sus llamadas, enviándolas directamente al buzón de voz, la misma suerte sufriendo los mensajes, mismos que ni siquiera se inmuto en leerlos, la molestia que sentía era tanta que solo deseaba plantarle una cachetada. No obstante, los dos debían solucionar sus problemas como los adultos que eran; no podían darse el lujo de discutir como dos adolescentes, no cuando el bienestar de su hija entraba de por medio, situándolos a ambos en una posición delicada: Un paso en falso y todo se vendría abajo.

Transcurridos unos segundos, apareció frente al azabache, quien inmediatamente alzó la mirada para contemplar. En silencio, se apartó, permitiéndole la entrada al departamento. Ambos evitaron cruzar miradas, e inclusive entablar alguna conversación tribal, no aplazarían lo inevitable, si él se encontraba ahí era por una razón.

—Tenemos que hablar. — Musitó Sasuke.

En su experiencia con las relaciones, aquellas palabras no auguraban un panorama alentador.

—Creo que sí. — Susurró Sakura. Debía hacerle frente, su relación con Sasuke comenzaba a desgastarse a medida que los días transcurrían. Las discusiones incrementaban entre los dos, y la ausencia del pelinegro no ayudaba mucho a remediar las cosas, sin embargo, dentro de su corazón, aun albergaba la esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes, quizá aquello se trataba de una prueba más para superar; tal como una vez se lo dijo su padre, no todo en las relaciones se basaba en el amor. — Estuve pensando demasiado sobre nosotros…— Confesó, colocando ambas manos sobre su regazo. — Podemos solucionarlo, Sasuke. Sé que en gran parte, lo que está sucediendo es por mi culpa, pero todo comenzaba a derrumbarse a mí alrededor. — Explicó, tratando de justificar el rechazo ante la propuesta de matrimonio, y lo que el mismo había generado. — De verdad lo lamento, Sasuke, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos, por ti, por mí, por nosotros. Lentamente, colocó su mano sobre la de Sasuke, esperando una mínima reacción, aunque fuese una mirada.

—Sakura…—Habló Sasuke con seriedad, frenando las palabras de la peli-rosa. — Tú y yo, somos muy diferentes. — Con delicadeza, apartó la mano de Sakura, poniéndose de pie, mientras restregaba una mano contra su rostro. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento, sería una sentencia definitiva.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó confundida, tratando de no generar alguna idea herrada, intentando ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el mal presentimiento instalado en su pecho.

—Ambos llevamos una vida alejados durante doce años. — Dijo de repente, tratando de ocultar la frustración en sus palabras. — Los dos somos diferentes, llevamos vidas diferentes. Desapareciste sin decir nada, y de repente te presentas nuevamente. He intentado trabajar en nuestra relación, pero lo único que hago es decepcionarte.

—Por supuesto que no. — Apresuro a responder. A pesar de los malos momentos, Sakura no resguardaba rencor alguno hacia el azabache, porque sabía que el amor que sentía por él era tanto que estaba dispuesta perdonarlo las veces que fuese necesario.

— ¡Lo es!— Exclamó ofuscado. — Lo hago todo el tiempo.

—Solo debemos encontrar nuestro balance. — Balbuceo Sakura, tratando de encontrar una solución para salvar lo que restaba de su relación.

—Debemos dejar de forzar las situaciones.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— Al borde de las lágrimas, aferró sus manos al sillón, respirando con lentitud a medida que las fuerzas se escapaban de su cuerpo. Contemplándola con seriedad, Sasuke retomo su asiento. Era imposible para ella descifrar lo que la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro decía, no encontraba ni un ápice de alegría o remordimiento, simplemente una inmensa oscuridad que auguraba lo peor.

—Nuestras discusiones están afectando a Sarada. Ambos tenemos una hija, es en lo único que debemos enfocarnos. — Dijo Sasuke con parsimonia, como si estuviese entablando una típica conversación de negocios.

— ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?— Preguntó, percibiendo como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Debemos darnos un tiempo. — Corrijo Sasuke, aunque los dos conocían el verdadero significado de aquel cruel veredicto.

—Quieres terminar conmigo. — Afirmó Sakura, tragando saliva para pasarse la amargura. Sasuke guardó silencio, una cruel afonía que respaldaba las sospechas de la oji-verde. — Necesito estar sola. — Espetó, rompiendo con el mutismo, anunciándole al azabache que era momento de partir. Lejos de oponerse, Sasuke se puso de pie, dirigió su paso a la puerta y sin dedicarle una mirada, abandonó el lugar, resguardándose el derecho de llorar sus penas hasta arribar a casa.

Una anonadada peli-rosa, terminó tendida en el suelo, aflorando el llanto con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, era más carga emocional de la que podía soportar. El cuento de hadas con Sasuke llegó a su fin. Debía encontrar la manera de seguir adelante, sobrellevar a la perfección su respectivo papel como madre de Sarada frente al pelinegro, tal como debió mantenerse desde el momento de su reencuentro.

Ahora comprendía cada uno de sus miedos, los cuales estaban volviéndose realidad; su padre había muerto, y lo suyo con Sasuke había terminado, nuevamente regresaba al amargo día, que con tan solo veinte años, veía el futuro tan lejano, perdiendo toda esperanza en su interior.

: : : : : : : :

El insistente sonido del celular perturbo sus más placidos sueños, obligándola a despertar abruptamente. Restregó sus ojos para deshacerse del cumulo de lagañas entre sus parpados. Bostezó con fuerza, estirando ambos brazos para deshacer la tensión en sus músculos, escuchando atentamente la sonata tocada por sus huesos ante el abrupto movimiento. Alcanzó los lentes para mejorar su vista; después de la generosa genética heredada por sus padres, un defecto en su visión la obligaría a utilizar lentes hasta considerarla candidata para una operación, que según los doctores, disiparía todo problema ocular.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, contemplando durante largo el suelo. Era fin de semana y desconocía los planes que su madre tenía para el día, por lo tanto, le parecía bastante extraño no escuchar ruido alguno en ningún rincón de la casa, activando sus sentidos de alerta, puesto que algo en su interior le decía que nada estaba bien.

Dubitativa, busco las pantuflas afelpadas, evitó el ritual matutino para encontrarse con su madre en su habitación, sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de que Sakura hubiese pasado la noche ahí; la cama permanecía intacta, todo perfectamente resguardado en su lugar. Temerosa, desfiló con paso lento por el amplio pasillo, dirigiéndose con cautela hasta la sala, donde el penetrante olor del licor invadió sus fosas nasales, revolviendo sus entrañas al punto de contener una violenta horcajada.

Frunció el ceño al atisbar a su madre profundamente dormida en el sillón, sosteniendo una botella de ron vacía. Lejos de sentirse aliviada, una sensación de decepción y furia se instaló en su pecho. Nunca había contemplado a su madre en un estado tan denigrante, ni siquiera en sus años de juventud, Haruno Sakura apareció ante su hija con los firmes efectos del alcohol.

Molesta, toco su hombro con un dedo, asegurándose de que aun respirara. Un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de la peli-rosa no soportaría una dosis de alcohol como el de una botella entera, por lo tanto, gracias a las horas de ocio y los leves conocimientos médicos, Sarada temía que su madre fuese presa de alguna congestión alcohólica. Después de varios intentos por despertarla, la mujer se removió con lentitud, respingando como niña pequeña por la abrupta intromisión del sol.

Poco a poco, elevó los parpados para revelar la belleza de sus ojos, misma que se veía opacada por la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento. Los efectos del alcohol desaparecieron al notar la presencia de Sarada, quien la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, esperando una explicación prudente para justificar su errático comportamiento.

—Mierda. — Murmuro, sintiendo el punzante dolor instalado en su cabeza. — Mierda, lo lamento, Sarada. — Repuso con dificultad, reincorporándose en el sillón. Llevó amabas manos hacia su cabeza, implorando detener el suplicio en su cerebro. Recordaba el motivo por el cual había evitado las borracheras en las fiestas de universidad.

— ¿Lo lamento?— Cuestionó la niña con ironía. — ¿Solo puedes decir eso, mamá?— Sakura estaba habituada a recibir una reprimiendo por parte de Sarada cuando actuaba de forma que le molestaba. Conocía cada uno de sus gestos; el ceño fruncido, los labios rectos, ambas manos en la cadera y el pie golpeando el suelo hasta recibir la respuesta deseada. Hacia eso desde que era una niña, algo que surtía efecto de inmediato.

—Lo arruine. — Aceptó Sakura. No negaría que recurrir al alcohol había sido una pésima idea. — No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. — Murmuro apenada, alzando la palma de su mano para presentar su ofrenda de paz. Inmediatamente, conforme con la respuesta, la pequeña pelinegra comenzó a limpiar el desastre, entregándole a su madre su celular, el cual, albergaba un montón de llamadas perdidas, proveniente de un número desconocido.

Una vez más el teléfono sonó, pero esta vez el de la línea fija de la casa, rápidamente, Sakura llevó el auricular hacia su oído, lanzando un cálido saludo para el contacto desconocido.

— ¿Señora Haruno?— Preguntó un hombre con voz áspera, solicitando confinar la identidad de la mujer.

— ¿Si?

—Es un gusto poder contactarla, espero no llamar en un momento inoportuno. — Lanzó un gran suspiro en señal de alivio.

—En lo absoluto. — Replicó confundida. — ¿Quién llama?— Preguntó, tratando de descubrir quien llamaba con tanta familiaridad durante la mañana.

—Lo lamento, señora Haruno, soy bastante distraído. Mi nombre es Shouta Kenji, notario público, amigo cercano de su padre, charlamos el día de ayer en el funeral.— La recordó a la peli-rosa, obligando a la joven madre sentirse un tanto avergonzada por su lapso de amnesia.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. — Dijo entusiasmada. — Suena irreconocible en el teléfono. — Añadió, escuchando la gutural carcajada desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Señora Haruno, sé que es muy pronto para hablar de este asunto, pero me veo en la obligación de iniciar la lectura del testamento. Mientras más lo prolonguemos, mayores serán los problemas.

La aludida frunció el ceño. No esperaba recibir nada de la fortuna de su padre, sin embargo, conociendo los designios de Kizashi, quizá le había otorgado una que otra propiedad. Era lo más que albergaba y aceptaría recibir.

—Entiendo. — Murmuro desganada. — ¿Puedo acudir hoy mismo?— Mientras más rápido solucionara el embrollo de las finanzas, más rápido se libraría de cualquier problema ligado al imperio de su padre.

—Me parece perfecto. — Espeto el hombre con alegría, guardando silencio durante algunos minutos. — Le diré a mi secretaria que cancele mis citas matutinas, ¿le parece bien vernos dentro de dos horas?

—Sí, fabuloso. Ahí estaré. — Indicó la peli-rosa, contemplando de reojo el reloj. Poseía un tiempo limitado para hacer uso del maquillaje y lucir despampanante, no se presentaría ante aquel hombre con ese aspecto desastroso.

—La estaré esperando, señora Haruno. Tenga cuidado, hasta pronto.

Finalizada la llamada, Sakura emprendió pasó hacia su habitación, siendo seguida por Sarada. Ambas se resguardaron en la recamara de la peli-rosa, quien sin mayor preámbulo, se lanzó al armario en busca de un atuendo sofisticado para presentarse ante el notario. No permitiría que los estragos de su ruptura con Sasuke fueran evidentes.

—Camisa blanca, falda de cuero tinta, blazer tinto y estiletes mude. — Aconsejo Sarada. Rápidamente, la peli-rosa siguió las indicaciones de su hija, situando el sofisticado atuendo sobre la cama. Dubitativa, la pelinegra se acercó al alhajero de su madre, tomando un hermoso collar de oro, perfectamente adecuado para el atavió. Satisfecha, Sakura sonrió, depositando un beso en la frente de su pequeña hija. — Apresúrate o no llegaras a tiempo.

— ¿Me pregunto de donde heredaste esa faceta controladora, Uchiha Sarada?— Cuestionó Sakura, contemplando como una sonrisa surcaba los labios de la aludida. Siguiendo las órdenes de la niña, la peli-rosa rompió un record a la hora de alistarse, finalizando con el ritual de belleza en menos de una hora, apareciendo ante su hija luciendo como toda una ejecutiva. Había peinado su cabello, alaciándolo, ocultó el rastro del llanto con correctores, maquillaje líquido y una mezcla de sombra natural, enfatizando el color de sus ojos, y marcando la forma de los mismos con un perfecto delineado. Sonrió ampliamente al percibir el aroma del café recién preparado, Sarada se había esmerado en hacer un desayuno presentable, obligando a su madre a comer todo lo que conformaba el platillo. La peli-rosa no podía quejarse, todo el empeño de su hija se veía reflejado en el exquisito sabor.

Luego de finalizar su porción, era tiempo para Sarada de alistarse, eligiendo un atuendo cotidiano, más discreto que el de su madre. Acompañaría a Sakura con el notario y a cualquier lugar que hiciera falta. Deseaba pasar la tarde a lado de ella, aun si eso implicaba permanecer varias horas aburrida, escuchando interminables pláticas sobre negocios. Prefería eso a pasar el resto del día confinada a la soledad.

Una vez preparada, ambas partieron al destino indicado. Sakura y Sarada subieron al automóvil: Un "discreto "Cadillac del año, adquirido por la peli-rosa después del percance de la boda, utilizado en ocasiones especiales, pasaba gran parte del tiempo resguardado en el estacionamiento, era más sencillo desplazarse por las calles de Tokio en tren, para evitar el denso tráfico.

Sarada registró la ubicación en el GPS, mismo que siguió Sakura con precaución, tratando de evitar algún percance similar al choque que ambas sufrieron un año atrás.

—Auch. — Gimió la niña al sentir una punzada de dolor en el estómago, alertando inmediatamente a su madre.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Preguntó Sakura preocupada, intercalando su mirada entre el camino y Sarada.

—No, solo un pequeño dolor, ya desaparecerá.

— ¿Segura?— Indagó, insistente, situando la palma de su mano sobre la frente de la pelinegra. — Creo que tienes fiebre, podemos regresar a casa si es necesario.

—Mamá, estoy bien, desaparece en cuestión de segundos. — Explicó Sarada, apaciguando a la peli-rosa. Tras una amarga experiencia, luego de que su hija fuese internada por focos de alerta que indicaban una enfermedad mayor, Sakura se había prometido atender cualquier anomalía, dolor o malestar que sintiera la pequeña, exaltándose en cuestión de segundos cuando algo extraño sucedía con ella.

La charla se vio interrumpida al arribar a la oficina del notario Shouta, ubicada en el ostentoso centro de negocios de Tokio. Estacionó el coche unas cuadras atrás; el ajetreo del mundo de los negocios acaparaba los espacios disponibles fuera de las oficinas, desganados especialmente a trabajadores, obligando a ambas descendientes del clan Haruno desplazarse a pie.

Sakura se presentó ante los guardias, registrándose en la entrada para mantener al margen los protocolos de seguridad. Aquel lugar albergaba a grandes personajes del ámbito legal, desde derecho penal hasta lo mercantil, no era de extrañarse que miembros de la afamada mafia Yakuta asistieran de vez en cuando para solicitar asesoría legal. Las dos ingresaron, dirigiéndose especialmente con la recepcionista, quien amablemente les solicito aguardar en la sala de espera, ofreciéndoles alguna bebida mientras el Shouta Kenji entendía su llamado. La espera no se prolongó demasiado, en cuestión de minutos, tanto Sakura como Sarada ingresaban a la oficina del notario, siendo recibidas con suma alegría y cordialidad.

—Pasen, pasen, tomen asiento. — Indicó amablemente, permitiéndoles la entrada a su "humilde" mazmorra. — Linda, ¿Por qué no traes un café para la señora Haruno y un jugo para la señorita? ¿O prefiere algo más fuerte?, puedo ofrecerle algún trago si usted lo desea.

El simple hecho de pensar en el alcohol revolvió el estómago de la peli-rosa, después de la fatídica noche de copas, esperaba no volver a probar ni una sola gota dentro de mucho tiempo.

—No, no, café está bien. — Respondió, dirigiéndose a la preciosa asistente del notario. La joven tomó sus pedidos, abandonando la habitación para cumplir la encomienda.

—Una vez más, lamento haberla llamado súbitamente. — Espetó, contemplándolas a ambas. — Pero es momento de hablar de negocios. — Añadió con entusiasmo, colocándose los lentes para otear con claridad las letras en el papel, al tiempo que descubría los archivos resguardados en la carpeta de cuero. La joven rubia no demoró en irrumpir en la oficina con los pedidos de los ahí presentes, cuestionando la cantidad deseada de azúcar y si deseaban un poco de crema, por último, ofreció a Sarada un paquete de galletas, despidiéndose, no sin antes ponerse a su disposición en cualquier momento. Nuevamente en privacidad, el hombre ubicó los puntos claves por leer, aclarándose la garganta con un firme carraspeo. Exteriorizó uno a uno los deseos de su padre, Sakura escuchaba con atención como las propiedades de dividían entre ella, su madre y Sarada, así mismo, Kizashi otorgaba una generosa parte del dinero a su familia, repartido entre los dos hermanos con vida.

La incertidumbre mantenía a Sakura al borde del asiento, el destino de las empresas de su padre era desconocido, por lo tanto, ansiaba averiguar quién era merecedor de tanta confianza.

—Por último, otorgo el control absoluto de mis empresas y todos los bienes que conlleva, a mi única hija, la cual, responde con el nombre de Haruno Sakura, a quien va dirigida mi voluntad y a quien nombro heredera del imperio empresarial.

Sakura palideció. Durante su vida había tenido el peso de ciertas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros, trabajar en el hospital obligaba a la peli-rosa velar por la vida de sus pacientes, adjudicándose cualquier sensatez en caso de que sucediera algo malo, sin embargo, ser acreedora de uno de los bienes más importantes de su padre, la situaban en un paraje desconocido. Kizashi dedicó su vida entera a formar ese imperio, claro, con la ayuda de algunos socios, no obstante, el nulo conocimiento de Sakura en finanzas, colocaban a la empresa en las manos equivocadas; un mal maneo y todo se iría al carajo.

— ¿Mamá, te sientes bien?— Sarada se puso de pie, captando la atención de la aludida. Sin meditarlo, Sakura bebió el café de un solo sorbo, tratando de digerir la información escuchada.

—Señora Haruno ¿está todo bajo control?— Apresuro a cuestionar el notario. — Llamare a mi asistente y un médico si es necesario. — Agregó con nerviosismo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para lanzar un grito despavorido de ayuda.

—Todo está bajo control, bueno, creo que así es. — Murmuro, realizando ejercicios de respiración para apaciguar sus nervios.

—La gran mayoría reacciona como si se hubiese sacado la lotería al escuchar la repartición de bienes. — Aludió el hombre, sintiéndose más tranquilo a medida que la peli-rosa volvía a la normalidad.

—Mi padre trabajo duro durante toda su vida. — Habló Sakura. — Creí que dejaría la empresa a otra persona con mayor capacidad. Me refiero a que no se nada sobre economía. — Admitió aterrada.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, usted es la nueva dueña, puede hablar con la directiva y sugerir poner en venta el legado de su padre.

— ¡No! ¡Nunca!— Respondieron Sakura y Sarada al mismo tiempo, mostrándose ofendidas por la simple idea de imaginarlo, era como escuchar la peor de las blasfemias. Del mismo modo, fulminaron al notario con una mirada, prohibiéndole lanzar un comentario similar. Las empresas de Kizashi Haruno no estaban a la venta.

—Si ese es el problema, ¿Por qué no dimite de la directiva general y confía el rumbo de las empresas a alguien de confianza? Por supuesto, alguien capaz de manejar todo este legado. — En ese preciso instante, iluminada por un impulso divino, Sakura maldijo y bendijo al notario. Tenía en mente a la persona indicada; cruzaba los dedos para que aceptara.

—Creo que tengo alguien en mente.

: : : : ::. : :

Vacilante, estuvo de pie durante varios minutos frente a la puerta de la residencia. Contempló cada detalle de la elegante fachada, reafirmando su teoría de que sería difícil para Neji desistir a los lujos, estaba habituado a vivir entre excentricidades, tal como ella.

Conseguir la dirección de su nueva casa fue pan comido, una ligera charla con Hinata y asunto resuelto; lo complejo, fue reunir el valor necesario para presentarse.

Aun cuando ambos acordaron llevar una relación cordial por respeto a su fallida relación y los lazos creados entre sus familias, Sakura imploraba no generar algún mal entendido entre la castaña y su ex-prometido. Conocía a la antigua socia de Neji gracias a las reuniones de trabajo, luego del percance del desaire, la peli-rosa sentía cierto rencor hacia ella, el cual, desapareció cuando se presentó en el hospital. No valía la pena molestarse con ninguno de los dos, a final de cuentas, las personas no elegían de quien enamorarse.

Suspiró con fuerza, llamando al timbre en una ocasión. Esperaba que nadie atendiera, regresaría en cuanto estuviese preparada, por el momento, huiría sin dejar rastro alguno de su visita. Sus planes de fuga se vieron ofuscados cuando una rebosante Tenten apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Fue imposible para Sakura contener las ganas de examinarla, sometiéndola a un escrutinio discreto, mismo que pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de la sonriente castaña.

Existían pocas mujeres en el mundo que lucían despampanantes en el embarazo, Tenten era una de ellas: Utilizaba un T-shirt dress perfectamente ajustado a su figura, mostrando con orgullo el vientre abultado; podía deducir que por el tamaño, la joven atravesaba el último trimestre del embarazo; llevaba el cabello suelto, y el flequillo recto más corto, enmarcando las preciosas y finas facciones. Ahora comprendía el por qué Neji siempre se sintió atraído hacia ella.

— ¡Sakura!— Gritó de alegría, abrazándola con habitual familiaridad. — ¡Que sorpresa!— Confesó.

—Tenten. — Respondió a manera de saludo, intentando ocultar la incomodidad. — Lo sé, debí avisar antes. — Murmuro apenada, era de mala educación presentarse en casa de alguien sin comunicarlo previamente.

—No digas tonterías, eres bienvenida en cualquier momento. — Sin oponerse, fue arrastrada por la castaña al interior de la casa, permaneciendo de pie en el lobby durante algunos minutos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la exquisita decoración.

—Vaya, sí que luces ¡despampanante!— Generar un poco de empatía era el primer paso para establecer la confianza. Debido a la manera en que inicio su relación con Neji, ambas encontraban complejo entablar temas de conversación tan banales como los últimos artículos de moda, o consejos sobre cómo innovar en la cama. Las dos tenían algo en común; Neji Hyuga. — El embarazo te sienta de maravilla.

—Wow, gracias. — Respondió sonrojada. —A veces me siento como un globo a punto de explotar. — Sakura río ante el comentario; las alegorías con cualquier objeto redondo abundaban en el embarazo.

—Cuando te veo solo puedo imaginar a las modelos en las revistas, esas que aun con una panza falsa se ven increíbles. — Añadió, Sakura, siguiendo los pasos de Tenten hacia la cocina.

—Creo que tú te veías de esa manera durante el embarazo. — Replicó, buscando en la nevera una jarra con limonada fresca, vertiendo el dulce liquido en dos vasos; uno para ella y otro para la peli-rosa.— Quizá es momento en que tú y Sasuke consideren darle un hermanito o hermanita a Sarada.— Dijo entre risas al ver la abrupta reacción de Sakura ante el comentario; por poco y muere atragantada. Aún era un secreto para todos, incluso para su hija, su rompimiento con el pelinegro.

—Sarada ama ser hija única. — Sentencio con seguridad, procurando no beber de más en la siguiente ocasión. — No es lo mío traer bebes al mundo.

Tenten tomó asiento frente a ella, guardando silencio durante algunos segundos, percibiendo la voz varonil del castaño desde la planta alta, donde parecía atender una importante llamada de negocios.

— ¿Neji está trabajando en casa?— Preguntó Sakura de golpe, seriamente maravillada. Durante su relación, el castaño prefería resguardarse en la oficina, aun si eso implicaba cancelar una cena con Sakura o una salida al cine.

—Ha solicitado un permiso familiar, tu sabes, quiere estar aquí cuando el momento llegue.— Explicó Tenten, refiriéndose a la hora del parto.— Es un niño.— Anuncio entusiasmada, y no la culparía, después del susto perpetuado meses atrás, no era de extrañarse que ambos esperaran con ansias la llegada del bebé, sumándole a esto que los dos eran primerizos.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Felicidades!— Imprecó con alegría. No podía sentir nada más que felicidad por ellos, a pesar de la extraña relación, Sakura solo deseaba que ambos fueran plenamente felices.

—Gracias, han programado mi fecha de parto dentro de dos semanas.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes?— Hablar de un tema conocido hacía sentir a Sakura más tranquila, a final de cuentas, podría apreciar lo que Neji amaba de Tenten. La castaña era una mujer dulce, con un carácter fuerte por supuesto, pero bastante comprensible y amorosa. Ella le otorgaba a Neji las cosas que nunca pudo ofrecerle.

—A decir verdad, aterrada. — Las dos rieron al mismo tiempo.

—No me extrañaría, darás a luz, es bastante normal sentirse así. — Dijo la voz de la razón, dando un elegante sorbo al vaso de limonada.

— ¿Algún consejo que puedas ofrecerle a una madre primeriza?

—Cambia el pañal del bebé doce veces por día, mantén contacto visual y háblale dulcemente al bebé mientras lo amamantas. Aprovecha que el bebé duerme para descansar, Neji tendrá tiempo de encargarse de los labores del hogar.— Por supuesto que tenía toda una lista de consejos que otorgarle a la castaña, pero enumerarlos todos le llevaría toda la tarde. La crianza del bebé se basaba en costumbres y creencias, ella misma se vio inmiscuida en los antiguos métodos de crianza empleados por su madre.

—Tendré todo eso en cuenta. — Espetó sonriente.

— ¿Cómo va tu relación con Neji?— Inmiscuida, Sakura precisaba saber el paradero de su historia de amor. Al inicio fue compleja, pero ya habían transcurrido varios meses desde el embrollo de la boda y su ruptura, imaginaba que durante ese lapso las cosas entre los dos cambiaron.

—Es complicado, pero ambos lo intentamos. — Sonrió tristemente. — Los dos tratamos de adecuarnos el uno al otro, obviamente tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero hacemos todo lo posible para estar bien, todo esto es por el bebé. — Acaricio con dulzura su vientre.

Sakura percibió el comentario como una indirecta muy directa; no culparía a Tenten, la castaña desconocía su situación con el azabache, era absurdo perder lo estribos por una inocente glosa.

Realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír, prefería resguardar la noticia de su ruptura hasta considerar prudente transmitirla.

—Es bueno saberlo…— Dijo de repente, jugueteando con el pliegue de la falda, implorando a los dioses que la mujer frente a ella no percibiera el rastro de las lágrimas o cualquier estrago de un corazón roto.— A final de cuentas, ese pequeño los mantendrá unidos por el resto de sus vidas. Lo mejor es llevar una buena relación, por él. — De vez en cuando debía seguir sus propios consejos.

—Tú y Sasuke fueron un claro ejemplo para mí. Después de tanto tiempo y todo lo que pasaron, es increíble que hayan retomado lo que dejaron inconcluso.

—Sí que lo es. —Replicó en voz baja, bebiendo el último sorbo de limonada, realizando un esfuerzo monumental para no derrumbarse y mantener la calma.

La campanilla del horno anuncio el final del tiempo de espera, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambas damas. Sakura agradeció internamente, siguiendo una vez más los pasos de la castaña hacia la cocina. Pronto llegaría la hora de la cena, y por el exquisito olor y la diversidad de platillos esparcidos por la mesa, la peli-rosa dedujo que era momento de marcharse, había prometido a Sarada llegar antes de las diez, puesto que Boruto y Himawari pasarían la noche en casa, creía un poco de compañía no le vendría mal a su hija después de la muerte de su abuelo, ya tendría tiempo de charlar con Neji respecto a los embrollos de la empresa.

El firme andar del peli-largo atrajo la atención de ambas mujeres. Sakura sonrió nerviosa; desconocía como seria la manera adecuada de saludarlo, no podía saltar a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

—Sakura, que sorpresa. — Admitió, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. De todas las personas en la ciudad, a la última que esperaba ver en casa era nada más y nada menos que a la peli-rosa.

—Sí, creo que llegue en un mal momento, debí avisar con anterioridad, pero Hinata me otorgo tu dirección, espero no te moleste, yo…yo…— Neji sonrió levemente al escuchar el rápido parloteo de la Haruno, tantos años a lado de ella le valieron un conocimiento exorbitante sobre ciertas facetas que la peli-rosa mostraba cuando entraba en una fase de nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes. — Repuso a responder, contemplando por encima del hombro el banquete preparado por la linda castaña. — ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?— Cuestionó de repente, tomando por sorpresa a la peli-rosa.

—No quiero causar molestias. — Espetó con suavidad, echando una rápida ojeada al reloj en su muñeca. — Además, Sarada está esperándome en casa, prometí organizar una piafada para ella y los niños de Naruto, así que…

—Vamos, no será ninguna molestia. He preparado comida para un ejército entero, estoy segura que los niños pueden aguardar, ¿no es así Neji?— Tenten tomó a Sakura por los hombros, dirigiéndola a un lugar privilegiado de la mesa, el aludido asintió lentamente, ubicándose en su sitio favorito. — Además, creo que tienes algo importante que tratar con Neji.

Sakura asintió, atisbando con parsimonia el semblante pálido del castaño, sin embargo, evitaría mantener una charla de negocios con dos bestias expertas en el tema. Su conocimiento respecto a finanzas, acciones y todo lo relacionado con el imperio de su padre, era un mundo plenamente desconocido. Durante la adolescencia intentó tomarlo como un gusto adquirido, acudía con su padre a la oficina, asistía a las juntas importantes e inclusive lo ayudaba con ciertos asuntos lo bastante sencillos para una amateur, no obstante, el horario de oficina y la fila de números fueron dos factores suficientes para hacerla desistir, descartando por completo la idea de adentrarse en el planeta de los negocios.

Una vez servida la cena, todos charlaron con parsimonia respecto a temas firmemente ligados con el embarazo. Sakura y Tenten habían olvidado las diferencias, compaginando de inmediato, ignorando de vez en cuando los comentarios del castaño, quien desistió de inmediato, limitándose a escuchar y asentir. Finalizados los platillos, la castaña proporcionó una exquisita botella de vino añejo a su pareja, otorgando dos copas de vino mientras ella se limitaba a beber un poco de agua, era el turno de la pareja escuchar con atención la propuesta de la Haruno.

—Hoy acudí con el notario. — Inició con lentitud, empleando el lenguaje con el que dirigía a sus pacientes, manteniendo un gesto adusto. — Imaginaba que mi padre dejaría la empresa en manos de alguien con mayor preparación, sin embargo, desconozco lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, pero decidió nómbrame como dueña de su imperio. — Apresurada, dio un sorbo elegante al tinto, aún faltaba la parte más importante de la historia.

—No me sorprendería, eres su hija. — Murmuro el castaño, bebiendo lentamente.

—Tú y yo sabemos que esto no es lo mío. Llevare esa empresa a la ruina si yo me encuentro al mando. — Murmuro, suspirando con fuerza.

— ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?— Preguntó Tenten, tomando con dulzura su mano en un gesto de empatía.

—Lo tengo, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. — Replicó con determinación, contemplándolos a ambos. Conocía el excelente trabajo de Neji y Tenten, ambos habían triunfado como socios, obteniendo los mejores tratos para la compañía Hyuga. — Creo firmemente que el legado de mi padre estará mejor si lo dejo en tus manos, Neji.

Perplejo, el aludido parpadeo en reiteradas ocasiones, tratando de diferir la información escuchada. Había trabajado arduamente en la empresa que su padre tío fundó; su affaire con Tenten, lo llevó a perder ciertos privilegios, entre ellos, la confianza de Hiashi, delegándolo a un puesto poco adecuado para su preparación.

— ¿Qué dices?— Repuso a contestar. Quizá Sakura estaba bromeando, pero la idea desapareció de su mente al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la peli-rosa.

—Quiero que tomes el lugar de Directivo General de las empresas Haruno. Conozco tu capacidad, Neji. No he visto a nadie manejar situaciones tan complejas como lo haces tú. Confió en que la empresa saldrá a flote si tú tomas el mando.

—Pero no soy parte de la familia Haruno, el consejo directivo no lo aceptara.

—El consejo directivo puede irse a la mierda. — Musitó con fiereza, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa. Podía desconocer el mundo de las finanzas, sin embargo, sabía cómo mover sus piezas en el juego de las negociaciones. — No estás obligado a aceptarlo ahora mismo, pueden discutirlo tú y Tenten. — Murmuró, escuchando el insistente sonar de su celular. Debía llegar cuanto antes a casa.— Lo lamento, debo irme.— Apenada, recogió los trastes utilizados, no obstante, Tenten la detuvo, despidiéndose de ella con un fuerte abrazo, mismo que correspondió la peli-rosa sin refutar, agradeció por la cena, prometiendo prepara ella misma un banquete la próxima ocasión, solo para compensar el hecho de presentarse sin avisar.

Neji acompañó a la peli-rosa hacia la puerta, donde se mantuvieron de pie, disfrutando de la comodidad del silencio. Antes de partir, Sakura viro sobre sus tobillos, encontrándose frente a frente con el castaño, quien la contemplaba largamente.

— ¿Lo pensaras?— Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Agradecería por el resto de su vida la ayuda de Neji. Asintió amablemente.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?— Indagó de repente, paralizando el cuerpo de la aludida. Ninguno de los dos negaría conocerse a la perfección, durante su relación, ambos aprendieron a leerse, conocían su fragmentación, era imposible e injusto negar que todo marchaba a la perfección cuando no era así.

—Sasuke y yo terminamos. — Sin inmutarse a derramar una lagrima, Sakura se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Estas bien?— Consternado, Neji inmediatamente enfocó toda su atención en los sentimientos de la peli-rosa. Independientemente de su mala relación como pareja, todo marchaba bien siendo amigos, por lo tanto, lo único que estaba en sus manos era apoyarla en cualquier decisión.

—Sí, de hecho lo estoy, tengo que estarlo. — Río con amargura. — Mejor ahora, antes de tornar la situación aún más compleja de lo que ya es, todo sea por Sarada. — Suspiró con fuerza. A penas habían transcurrido algunas horas desde su ruptura con Sasuke, sin embargo, aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer. — Sera mejor que me vaya.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?— Ofreció el castaño. La residencia de Haruno estaba bastante apartada de la casa de los Hyuga, le llevaría una hora arribar a su humilde morada.

—No, no. — Negó, Sakura, con el estado de la castaña seria arriesgado arrastra a Neji, cualquier situación podía suceder en unos minutos de ausencia. — Traje mi automóvil, manejare con cuidado. Llámame, quiero saber tu respuesta. — Sonriente, dio media vuelta, descendió uno a uno los peldaños, desactivo la alarma del coche. Logró adentrarse sin depuro, poniéndose cómoda en los asientos de piel. Rebusco entre su bolsa las llaves, escuchando la notificación de mensaje en el celular, con el corazón palpitante alcanzó el móvil, sonriendo ampliamente al conocer el veredicto del Hyuga:

" _Estoy adentro. Cuenta conmigo."_

: : : : : : : :

La jornada laboral había llegado a su fin.

Los últimos trabajadores abandonaban sus respectivas oficinas para marchar a casa, sumergiendo a la constructora Uchiha en completa oscuridad, misma que desaparecería al siguiente día con los primeros rayos del sol.

Como era costumbre, Uchiha Sasuke permanecía más tiempo de lo esperado resguardado en su oficina. Su trabajo estaba hecho, pero prefería no arribar a la soledad de su casa. Su mente divagaba entre puntos inconcretos, tratando de asimilar la elección tomada la noche anterior, de la cual, se arrepintió en el instante.

Bebió un largo trago de brandy, aflojó su corbata y remango las mangas de la camisa, situando su mirada en el amplio panorama nocturno de la ciudad de Tokio, atisbando desde lejos la vida noctívaga.

Escuchó el elegante andar de una dama aproximándose a su oficina. Conocía a la perfección la identidad de aquella mujer, tantos años como pareja y colegas, dejaban en él una estela difícil de olvidar. No se inmutó a contemplarla cuando arribó, permanecía tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que no existía poder humano que lograra traer al impetuoso Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta.

Con habitual familiaridad, Karin vertió un poco de licor en un vaso, tomando asiento frente al escritorio como un cliente más. Del bolso de diseñador, tomó una carpeta amarilla, situándola cerca del azabache; carraspeo un poco para atraer su atención, lanzando una simple mirada para que atisbara el contenido del cartapacio.

Seriamente, el Uchiha comenzó a leer la solicitud frente a él, viéndose en la necesidad de releerlo las veces que fueran necesarias para comprenderlo. Luego de tantos años de trabajo, Karin presentaba una renuncia formal.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó incrédulo, tratando de mantearse tan estoico como de costumbre, no obstante, la partida de la pelirroja suponía una enorme pérdida para la constructora.

— ¿Recuerdas el bufete de bogados en Nueva York?— Preguntó, viendo imposible contener la enorme sonrisa que cursaba sus labios. — Me dieron el trabajo, Sasuke. Quieren que forme parte de la compañía. — Anuncio alegremente.

Mirándola por un instante, Sasuke sonrió.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias. — Musitó, pavoneándose por el gran logro que se echaba a la bolsa. — Debemos festejarlo. — Sugirió. — Vayamos por unas bebidas al bar de siempre, llama a Sakura para que se una a nosotros.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la peli-rosa. Apenas habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde su ruptura. A pesar del arrepentimiento, su elección fue errada, sin embargo, le tomaría mucho tiempo solucionar todo lo que había arruinado, la amaba, pero dudaba demasiado que ciertos aspectos tuviesen solución.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó de repente, cruzando los brazos mientras trataba de escuchar con atención la historia del Uchiha. Sabía que Sasuke no se adentraría en detales, era bastante reservado con sus sentimientos, por lo tanto, no esperaba una larga charla respecto a los problemas que lo asechaban, obtendría la versión corta.

—Fui un idiota.— Contestó de inmediato, poniéndose de pie mientras dirigía el paso hacia el enorme ventanal, atisbando las luces de los imponentes rascacielos.— Lo arruine.— Admitió amargamente.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, Sasuke. — Dijo Karin ásperamente. No le diría a Sasuke lo que deseaba escuchar, si estaba ahí era para extenuar la verdad y nada mas. — Amar, no es mirarse el uno al otro, implica más que eso, es mirar en la misma dirección. — La pelirroja aproximó sus pasos hacia él, situándose a un lado.

—Hmp. — Bufó, bebiendo con disgusto el trago.

—Creo que solo están teniendo pequeños problemas, pero pueden solucionarlo, habla Sasuke, ¿tú de verdad lo quieres?— Karin comenzaba a tomarse en serio su papel como terapeuta.

— ¿Qué si la quiero? Por supuesto. — Indudablemente, sin titubear respondería cuanto la amaba. Tantos años de búsqueda, tantos momentos juntos no podían terminar de esa manera, lo suyo no debería tener final.

— ¿…arreglarlo?

—Simplemente no sé si son cosas que tenga arreglo.- Replicó abatido, restregando una mano contra su rostro. Quizá, lo mejor era mantenerse alejados, trazar sus propios caminos como lo hicieron durante doce años.

: : : . : : : :

Resguardados en la oscuridad, iluminaban el fuerte con la tenue luz de la linterna. Varias horas de improvisación los llevó a crear un perfecto escondite secreto.

Trataban de hablar en voz baja, con un tono apenas audible para los dos; Himawari dormía plácidamente del otro lado, perturbarle el sueño traería grandes problemas para ambos, puesto que Sakura los imaginaba durmiendo, algo difícil de realizar, puesto que tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar.

—El viejo rara vez llega a dormir. — Exteriorizó Boruto, refiriéndose a su padre. Zumaque Naruto, poseía un trabajo privilegiado; como dueño de su propia empresa, existían ciertos tratos que debía efectuarlos el mismo, pasando los últimos días resguardado en la oficina. — Himawari intenta aceptarlo, mamá es muy suave con él, pero me parece injusto.— Confesó, estrujando con fuerza el puño hasta tornar sus nudillos en color blanco.— ¿Le mataría pasar un momento con nosotros?— Preguntó con resquemor, desviando su hermosa mirada color zafiro hacia el suelo.

—Ayer escuche a mis padres discutir…otra vez. — Sarada, llevó las rodillas hasta la altura de su pecho, rodeando sus piernas con ambos brazos, evitando hacer contacto visual con el rubio. — No todo resulto como lo esperaba…— Sonrió con tristeza. Su sueño de formar una familia se veía ofuscado por las constantes peleas de sus padres.

—Sarada…— Murmuro Boruto, tratando de tocar su hombro, mismo tacto que ella rehuyó.

—Todo está bien. — Se dijo a sí misma. — Eventualmente, se solucionara. — Trataba de creer. La conversación se vio interrumpida por la peli-rosa. Sakura hizo acto de presencia en el momento menos oportuno, contemplando a ambos niños desde afuera del fuerte. No los reprimiría, simplemente se aseguraría de dejar en claro sus órdenes, por lo tanto, logró adentrarse entre las sabanas.

—Es un poco tarde para seguir despiertos, ¿no lo creen?— Inmediatamente, Boruto y Sarada tomaron sus lugares correspondientes, permitiéndole a Sakura arroparlos, no se darían el lujo de negar unos cuantos mimos.

—Lo lamento, Tía Sakura. — Masculló Boruto. La aludida sonrió, arropándolo con parsimonia. Depositó un beso en la frente de los tres, sonriéndoles con dulzura.

—Descansen. — Susurró, apagando la linterna. Ambos le desearon buenas noches, prometiendo conciliar el sueño lo antes posible. Después de un largo silencio, Boruto terminó con la afonía.

—Buenas noches, Sarada. Descansa.

—Buenas noches, Boruto. — Con la mirada fija en el techo, Sarada comenzaba a darse cuenta que al final quedaba lo más difícil: enfrentar el cambio. Consolaba su tristeza al imaginar que ambos hicieron cuanto pudieron, y que al final no era culpa de ella; a los dos les falto amor o sencillamente se rindieron.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **N/A: ¡** Nuevo capítulo a la orden!

Espero que mi demora se vea compensada con esto, al ser capítulos un tanto extensos, es un poquito complejo escribir sin interrupción…pero en fin ¡lo logre y aquí esta!

Sucedieron muchas cosas: El padre de Sakura ha muerto, Sasuke y Sakura han terminado. ¿Creyeron que Neji y Karin aprovecharían eso para hacer de las suyas? Por supuesto que no, los triángulos amorosos han finalizado, ahora nos enfocaremos en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura sin ser pareja, lo cual, trae consigo una serie de situaciones un tanto dramáticas, pero divertidas.

Recuerdo cuando publique el primer capítulo de esta historia, imagine que no tendría éxito, pero me equivoque. Todo esto es por las lindas personitas que han otorgado parte de su tiempo para leer este fic, apoyarme añadiéndolo a sus favoritos, siguiendo la historia día a día, dejando lindas palabras de aliento, en verdad, estoy muy agradecida 3

En cuanto a las demás historias; Anakalsis continua con su rumbo normal, he finalizado el borrador y espero no demorar demasiado en actualizarla, sin embargo "El amante roto" y "El paraíso perdido" las induciré a un periodo de "Hiatus", al ser historias cortas, me gustaría hacer los capítulos más extensos.

Estoy eternamente agradecida por apoyarme en esta linda etapa que forma parte de mi adolescencia, en verdad, mil gracias por todo.

Esto es todo por el momento, ojala haya sido de su agrado. Responderé a sus reviews en cuanto antes, por ahora, disfruten de la lectura, yo continuare escribiendo :3 ¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Les envió un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

 _Contempló con cautela el reloj situado en su muñeca; las manecillas indicaban exactamente las tres de la madruga, más del tiempo permitido para arribar a casa. No negaría que pasar un momento con Hinata en el bar hablando sobre su última ruptura amorosa había sido algo reponedor, sobre todo si las penas se sumergían en alcohol. Apenas transcurrían tres semanas desde su rompimiento con Genma, la herida era reciente y su corazón y mente clamaban a gritos un sedante para despojarse del dolor, sin embargo, inmersa entre solos de guitarra y unos cuantos shots de vodka, Sakura perdió la noción del tiempo, arribando a la mansión ya caída la madrugada._

 _Recorrió cuidadosamente el sendero hasta su casa; oportunamente, resguardó el juego de llaves antes de salir, por lo tanto, no interrumpiría los placidos sueños de nadie para adentrarse en casa. Buscó con dificultad la perilla, insertando la llave en el cerrojo, empleando sus conocimientos en las artes ninjas para ingresar a la mansión. Giró el picaporte con cuidado, sonriendo triunfante al descubrir el interior de la casa; volvió a resguardar las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí. Lanzó un largo suspiro en señal de alivio, ahora su problema más grande seria inventarse una excusa para transmitirla a sus padres durante el transcurso de la mañana, no obstante, su cuerpo se paralizó al percibir una silueta plenamente conocida, postrada de espaldas hacia ella, inmersa entre la tenue luz de la lámpara de mesa._

— _Vaya, hasta que te dignas en aparecer. — Reclamó su madre, poniéndose de pie con elegancia para encararla. Mebuki ajusto la banda de la bata a su cintura, atándola con fuerza. Por la expresión, Sakura podía deducir que ella estaba más que molesta, podía notarlo en el ceño fruncido y en la forma que estrujaba los dientes._

— _Aquí estoy. — Repuso Sakura con descaro, mordiéndose el labio inferior._

— _¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?— Indagó insistente, acercándose hacia ella, inhalando con fuerza el aire a su alrededor, Mebuki frunció aún más el ceño al percibir el característico olor a alcohol, solicitando con una simple, pero venenosa mirada una explicación convincente para justificar el arribo irracional de su hija en tal estado._

— _Lo se mamá, y lo lamento, no volverá a suceder. — Respondió, dispuesta a seguir el camino hacia su habitación, no estaba de humor para soportar uno de los tantos sermones de su madre, sin embargo, el fino agarre de Mebuki entorno a su brazo detuvo sus pasos, frenándola abruptamente._

— _Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de mirarme a los ojos, Sakura. — Mebuki, elevó un poco el tono de voz, afianzando su agarre al delicado brazo de su hija, quien se las ingenió para escapar, subiendo con rapidez los peldaños._

— _Déjame en paz, mamá. — Sakura, molesta, pretendía resguardarse en su habitación. Imaginaba que regresar a casa sería algo bueno para ella, por primera vez en su vida las cosas marcharía positivamente._

— _No es el hecho de que hayas llegado tarde, es tu actitud. ¡Es ese chico! ¡Siempre ha sido él!— Reprochó la furiosa Mebuki, encontrando la principal fuente de inspiración para el abrupto cambio de actitud de su hija. Genma nunca fue de su agrado._

— _No lo es mamá. — Al borde de las lágrimas, Sakura evitó contemplar a la mujer que le dio la vida._

— _Por supuesto que lo es, mira lo que te ha hecho. — Mebuki respiró hondo, alzar la voz solo alertaría a su esposo, por lo tanto, procuró tranquilizarse antes de armar una inminente trifulca. — ¡¿Dónde está mi Sakura alegre?! ¿Dónde está esa inocente niña?, te ha arrastrado a su vida de libertinaje. No puedo creer como fuiste capaz de fijarte en él…_

— _¡Lo hice!— Exclamó furiosa, rayando los límites del colapso mental. — ¡Porque yo lo amo, mamá! ¡Le entregue todo a él y ahora se ha marchado!— Confeso entre gritos, viendo imposible mantener el equilibrio un segundo más. Aferró sus manos al barandal de la escalera, tomó asiento sobre uno de los peldaños, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración descompuesta. Anonadada, Mebuki guardó silencio, manteniéndose firme a unos cuantos metros de su hija. La confesión de Sakura demostraba el cariño que tenía por aquel chico y los estragos del desamor, ella misma conocía esa inexplicable sensación de desosiego situada en el pecho, lo experimentó varias veces a lo largo de su vida._

 _Lentamente, aproximó sus pasos hacia la desconsolada Sakura, reposó su cuerpo a lado de la figura frágil de su hija, quien temblaba a causa de los violentos sollozos que la arrebataban la desesperación. Conmovida, abrazó a la peli-rosa, apegándola contra su pecho, acariciando con parsimonia el sedoso cabello, permitiéndole ahogar los suspiros contra su cuerpo. Por un momento, imaginó que ella se alejaría, sin embargo, respingó al sentir los brazos de Sakura rodear su cintura._

— _Llora todo lo que quieras, hija…Esto no dura toda la vida. Ese joven fue un tropiezo en tu vida, las espinas de tu rosa, y en esta relación una experiencia más agria que dulce. Fuiste la mujer correcta en el momento equivocado…_

— _No quiero sentir esto, mamá…— Suplicó, aferrándose a su madre como una niña pequeña que le teme a la oscuridad.— No quiero, sentir esta opresión en mi pecho.— Clamó, pidiéndole al universo una solución a su dolor._

— _Cariño, debes entender que no puedo evitarte este dolor, es parte de tu formación, ninguna experiencia vale si no has crecido con ello, de lo bueno y sobre todo, de las desagradables. El que no cae, no se levanta._

: : : : : : : :

La clase transcurrió en su curso normal, sin ninguna alteración de por medio y con una amena charla sobre cada musculo que conformaba el cuerpo. Ciertamente, estar rodeada por un grupo de estudiantes la ayudaban a despejarse de sus problemas amorosos, obligándola a enfocarse en su labor como profesora formadora de futuros médicos, procurando otorgarles un aprendizaje con posibilidades de ser fructífero.

Permanecer tanto tiempo en casa no era de su agrado, mucho menos cuando aún se encontraba en el proceso de asimilación. La ruptura con Sasuke había sido hasta cierto punto bastante dolorosa, era complejo tratar de convivir con el como si nada hubiese sucedido entre los dos, dificultando hasta la interacción más banal, tornándola sumamente complicada, no era mentira que se empeñara a evitar toparse de frente con él a toda costa, sentía que si lo contemplaba directamente a la cara terminaría aflorando el llanto o plantándole una merecida bofetada, por lo tanto, prefería mantenerse alejada de posibles confrontaciones con el padre de su hija, buscando cualquier excusa para no encontrarse con él y permitir que las cosas fluyeran naturalmente como el cauce de un rio.

—Haruno-sama. — Llamó uno de sus estudiantes, postrándose frente a ella con fingida actitud despreocupada. La aludida, atendió, elevando levemente su rostro para encontrarse con una faz discretamente sonrojada. Conocía al chico a la perfección, era la sensación entre el público femenino, bastante atractivo como para tener a cualquier jovencita a sus pies algo que en cierta forma le recordaba a Sasuke.

— ¿Sucede algo Kiyohira?— Cuestionó, mostrándose interesada por la repentina interrupción del muchacho. La peli-rosa no se inmutó en recopilar sus cosas sobre el escritorio, dentro de una hora debía arribar al hospital para cumplir con la jornada diaria.

—Los chicos y yo iremos a tomar una copa al finalizar las clases, nos parecería divertido que usted se unirá a nosotros. — Explicó, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, mostrando una linda sonrisa que enterneció a la peli-rosa. — Sería un honor que alguien como usted nos acompañara.

—Wow, gracias. — Replicó inmediatamente. — Me tranquiliza saber que ustedes no me odian. — Confesó, puesto que de cuando en cuando sentía como si esa horda de jóvenes quisieran asesinarla con la mirada cada vez que abría la boca. — Sin embargo, creo que alguien como yo los aburriría. — Sentencio, resguardando los libros en su bolso a medida que tomaba el termo y los últimos papeles sobre la mesa, disponiéndose a abandonar el aula en compañía de su alumno.

—Lo dudo mucho, parece ser una persona divertida. — Incito el galante muchacho, ofreciéndose a ayudarla a llevar sus cosas hacia el auto.

—Oh, veras que no es así. En algún punto de la velada mi faceta de madre saldrá a la luz, soy demasiado vieja para esto. — Sakura sonrió levemente, rememorando todos esos divertidos eventos que solía atisbar en la pantalla del ordenador, contemplando atentamente como sus amigos se divertían mientras ella trataba de llevar un embarazo tranquilo, evidentemente, tener a Sarada a tan temprana edad había hecho que sacrificara unas cuantas cosas para obtener algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría.

— ¿Tiene una hija?— Preguntó Kiyohira impresionado. El joven detuvo sus pasos cerca del automóvil de Sakura, situando sobre sus manos la montaña de exámenes por calificar, demostrando que aun existían los caballeros cuando se dispuso a sostener la puerta del coche.

—Así es. Su nombre es Sarada, tiene doce años, bueno, dentro de unos meses trece. — Dijo con orgullo. — No luzcas tan atemorizado, es normal que las personas se reproduzcan. —

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que usted parece tan joven que nunca hubiese imaginado que tenía una hija. — Inmediatamente, el chico comenzó a mostrarse más cómodo en compañía de su profesora, rompiendo con la lejanía habitual entre maestro y estudiante. Sakura, intentó retroceder, encontrándose acorralada entre el automóvil y el joven. — Haruno-sama, usted es muy linda. — Susurró, avivando un violento sonrojo en las mejillas de la peli-rosa.

—Kiyohira…yo. — Estupefacta, Sakura colocó una mano sobre el pecho del chico, notando el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Lentamente lo apartó, sintiéndose más culpable que halagada. — Esto nunca funcionaria. — Repuso, refiriéndose a las claras intenciones del muchacho. — Con una sonrisa tristona, el desilusionado chico se alejó, ajustando su mochila al hombro.

—Entiendo, fue irracional de mi parte decirlo. Sé que usted se encuentra con alguien ahora mismo. Ese hombre parece intimidante, inclusive su apellido desborda temor. — Una expresión triste asoló la faz de Sakura, no esperaba que sus alumnos aun recordaran la figura de Sasuke. — Sin embargo, creo que debe ser genial para que usted se hubiese fijado en él.

Absolutamente lo era, Sasuke podría triunfar en todo lo que se propusiera, era un hombre apegado a sus principios, leal y bueno. El que no haya funcionado su relación no significaba que debía verlo como el villano del cuento, todo lo contrario, Uchiha Sasuke conformaba una de las mejores etapas de su vida y estaba segura que siempre lo recordaría con ternura, no obstante, ambos optaron por tomar caminos distintos en el sendero llamado existencia, con el fin de no forzar la relación al punto de quitarle el encanto.

—No tienes que disculparte por tus sentimientos. Nosotros no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos, ¿cierto?— Explicó, acariciando con un gesto maternal el hombro del joven. — Tienes todo un mundo por delante, Kiyohira, aun te falta demasiado por conocer…

—Al menos lo intente…—Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. — Olvide todo esto, Haruno-sama, no quiero incomodarla. — Suplicó disimuladamente, asegurándose que nadie estuviese contemplando la fallida escena en el estacionamiento.

—No le diré a nadie si eso es lo que temes. — Prometió la oji-verde, obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

— ¿Esta segura que no quiere acompañarnos? Le vendría bien disfrutar un poco de vez en cuando. — Insistió Kiyohira, a lo que Sakura volvió a negar levemente con la cabeza.

—Diviértanse ustedes, los veré la próxima semana. — Replicó amablemente, realizó un ademan con la mano antes de adentrarse en el automóvil. Una vez postrada en el asiento, recargó su frente contra el volante lanzando un largo y fuerte suspiro, sobrellevar la ruptura con Sasuke le parecía más complejo de lo que imaginaba, maldijo internamente al azabache puesto que él era el causante de todos sus males.

Comprobó la hora al atisbar rápidamente el reloj en su muñeca, llegaría tarde al hospital si no se apresuraba, por lo tanto, encendió el motor, arrancando inmediatamente hacia su destino, procurando manejar con tanta precaución como le fuese posible. Tsunade la mataría, había acordado presentarse ante su maestra en cuestión de unos minutos, la rubia se mostró bastante insistente al transmitirle su deseo de charlar con ella atentamente, algo que ciertamente desconcertó a la peli-rosa, sin embargo no opuso resistencia.

En cuestión de minutos, aparcó el coche en el cajón especialmente designado para el personal del hospital, antes de partir se aseguró de poner los seguros, activando la alarma que no demoraría en sonar si alguien osaba hurtarlo. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta trasera, desfilaba por el pasillo con un andar sumamente elegante, atrayendo las miradas de las personas con las que se cruzaba. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la recepción, percibiendo la preocupación en los delicados rasgos de la nueva chica, quien intentaba manejar sin mucho éxito la carga de trabajo.

—Buenas tardes, Haruno-san. — Saludó la jovencita con vehemencia, agachando la cabeza a manera de reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, Okane-chan, ¿algún pendiente?— Preguntó, saludando superficialmente a la servicial chica mientras se encargaba de plasmar una perfecta firma en la hora de llegada.

—Tsunade-sama aguarda por usted en su consultorio. Fue muy insistente al decirme que tratara de persuadirla, o mejor dicho, obligarla a cancelar todas sus consultas el día de hoy. Al parecer tiene algo sumamente importante de que hablar con usted. — Informó la chica en voz baja, tomando la hoja sobre el mostrador y ocultándola nuevamente en una de las carpetas.

— ¿Mencionó algo al respecto?— Sakura enmarcó una ceja, tanto misterio solo lógrame inmiscuirla aún más.

—Al parecer, el director de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de Nagasaki se encuentra aquí en Tokio, quizá desea que usted la acompañe a alguna cita. — Dedujo Okane, viendo interrumpidas sus palabras al contestar el teléfono.

Lejos de insistir, Sakura se dirigió hacia su nuevo destino. La teoría de la recepcionista tenía coherencia. Tsunade confiaba ciegamente en ella, no le parecía extraño que entre sus acompañantes a eventos de vital importancia se encontraran ella, Shizune e Ino, las tres eran sus aprendices y más allá de eso las consideraba a todas y cada una de ellas como parte de su familia.

Llamó a la puerta en dos ocasiones, escuchó la firme respuesta de la rubia, permitiéndole la entrada. Lentamente, se adentró en la espaciosa oficina, tomando asiento frente al escritorio. La directora del hospital parecía absorta en una llamada telefónica, por lo que debería aguardar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la mujer finalizó, lanzando un largo suspiro.

Tsunade, contempló a Sakura con un gesto adusto, entrelazando sus dedos hasta llevar ambas manos a la altura de su barbilla, guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, finalizando con la afonías exhalar con fuerza una vez más.

—Como deberías saber, el doctor Nii se encuentra en Tokio para la convención anual de avances médicos que se llevara a cabo mañana. — Inició, introduciendo a su aprendiz a lo que tal vez sería alguna extraña petición. — Quizá te preguntes quien es…— Añadió la rubia al ver el desconcierto asolando las facciones de la joven oji-verde. — El doctor Nii es un reconocido neurocirujano en el hospital general de Nagasaki, es bastante joven y afamado entre la comunidad científica. Ha programado una cita para reunirnos con el esta tarde.

Sakura asintió en silencio. Encontrarse con un médico no era una tarea que implicara algún elemento fantástico como el cuerno de un unicornio o la sangre de un Pegaso, su maestra también era reconocida a nivel mundial, así que no le parecía extraño encontrarse con algún admirador o pupilo de la hermosa rubia.

—Bien, en ese caso, partiremos ahora mismo, tenemos veinte minutos para arribar. — Antes de respingar, Tsunade rodeó la muñeca de la peli-rosa con poca delicadeza, arrastrándola consigo hasta la salida del hospital. Sin necesidad de emitir alguna orden, la hermosa peli-rosa postro su trasero en el asiento del copiloto, asegurándose de utilizar apropiadamente el cinturón de seguridad. La actitud de su maestra lograba desconcertarla al punto de orillarla a generarse un montón de teorías conspirativas donde su presencia era de vital importancia.

— ¿Al menos puede contarme algo más sobre el Doctor Nii?— Preguntó Sakura de repente, atisbando de reojo a la estoica rubia, quien aparentaba paciencia al verse obligada a detener el paso cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo.

—Puedo asegurarte que es un genio. — Aseveró Tsunade. — Pertenece al prestigioso grupo de investigaciones médicas de Japón, es bastante joven y muy bien parecido. — Añadió divertida.

Sakura rodó los ojos. No estaba interesada en involucrarse románticamente con ningún hombre dentro de los próximos veinte años, sus últimas relaciones habían sido fallidas, pero el fracaso que más le dolía era nada más y nada menos que la que compartía con el padre de su hija.

—Debe haber algo más y usted lo está ocultando. — Replicó, señalándola con el dedo indicie con toda la intención de situarla como la principal culpable de lo que podría suceder.

—Vale, vale.— Tsunade suspiró resignada, no tenía otra salida más que hablarle a Sakura con la verdad.— El doctor Nii se ha mostrado bastante interesado en ti. Durante nuestra última reunión le hable sobre tu pericia como cirujana y tu gran amor a la vocación, maravillado, insistió en agendar una cita para conocerte.

Extrañamente halagada, Sakura parecía satisfecha con la verdad, sería un honor para ella charlar con un hombre que poseía tanto prestigio como el doctor Nii, y a decir verdad ser el blanco de atención de aquel genio aumentaba su ego. Sonrió con discreción, asegurándose que su maestra no fuera capaz de contemplar algún indicio que tergiversara sus verdaderas intenciones. Con una noción del tiempo casi nula, Sakura se mostró sorprendida al arribar al lujoso restaurant. Conocía el establecimiento, había acudido en reiteradas ocasiones a tal lugar, siempre como acompañante de Neji en distintas reuniones de trabajo, donde el objetivo del castaño era regodearse entre sus socios mostrando a su futura esposa como el modelo perfecto para cualquier persona, no obstante, inalcanzable para aquellos pobres mortales.

Suspiró dócilmente, las vías de escape eran limitadas. Descendió del auto con habitual elegancia, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada en compañía de la despampanante rubia, quien arrebataba suspiros a su paso. Contempló discretamente su figura en el reflejo de la larga hilera de cristales, agradeciendo la favorecedora y poco planeada opción de utilizar un bonito atuendo aquella mañana: portaba un refinado vestido negro, mostrando ligeramente la forma de sus senos gracias al atrevido escote, enmarcado por dos tirantes tan delgados como un espagueti; la falda enmarcaba la estrecha cintura y la amplia cadera, acentuando la forma de reloj de arena; los estileto le otorgaban diez centímetros más de altura, moldeando sus torneadas piernas; cubría la desnudez de su espalda y brazos con una exquisita chaqueta de cuero negra, complementando el perfecto ajuar con un maquillaje sutil, acentuando la bella forma de sus labios con un pigmento carmín. No pudo evitar sonreír con cierta sutileza, había seguido los conejos de Ino al pie de la letra, puesto que la rubia argumentaba firmemente que la mejor manera de superar una ruptura era sometiéndose a un drástico cambio de humor, ya que eso la haría sentirse mejor consigo misma.

Una vez frente a la hostess, Tsunade anunció su llegada, limitándose a notificar el motivo de su visita y la persona en cuestión. Con un gesto poco amable, la petulante dama se encargó de dirigir a ambas hacia la mesa donde aguardaba pacientemente el doctor Nii, solicitándoles amablemente sus abrigos para mayor comodidad. Las dos, estuvieron de pie durante algunos segundos, sin embargo, Sakura era capaz de contemplar la ancha espalda del joven doctor cubierta por un elegante traje hecho a la medida, ajustándose a su musculatura como una segunda piel. Su corazón dio un vuelco al contemplarlo de frente. Tsunade tenía razón, el hombre era muy bien parecido; el cabello largo y rubio enmarcaba la forma de su rostro, sus orbes ocurras brillaban como dos luceros en el cielo, la leve silueta de una sonrisa enmarcaba sus labios, y la seguridad que desprendía hasta por los poros era tanta que podía tener a cualquier mujer del establecimiento a sus pies. Inmediatamente, el doctor saludó a Tsunade con habitual respeto, entablando una ligera conversación sobre las dificultades con el tráfico, Sakura palideció cuando fue el punto de atención por parte de ambos.

—Si me permite, me gustaría presentarle a la estudiante de la que tanto he hablado. Haruno Sakura, él es el doctor Nii. — Introdujo con una sonrisa pícara, coaccionándolos a ambos a mostrarse una amable sonrisa.

—Es un placer. — Replicó el rubio, inclinándose hacia adelante en señal de reverencia, pasando de los formalismos a estrechar la cálida y suave mano de la dama frente a él. — Tsunade-sama tenía razón, usted causa una gran impresión.

—Encantada de conocerlo. — Masculló la peli-rosa con dificultad. No comprendía el por qué aquel apuesto hombre lograba alterarle los nervios hasta tornarnos en los de una adolescente. Enmudecida, respondió con un sonrojo al halago. Con exquisitez, tomó asiento a lado de su maestra, frente al perfecto doctor, quien la contemplaba de vez en cuando con cierto descaro.

Nuevamente los tres armaron una conversación respecto a los últimos avances en el campo médico, centrándose en el ambicioso proyecto liderado por el doctor, el cual, consistía en crear un componente genético para terminar con las enfermedades crónicas, hereditarias e infecciosas, explicando aquello de manera tan apasiona que ni Sakura ni Tsunade fue capaz de interrumpirlo, ni siquiera para realizar alguna pregunta. El doctor explico amablemente cada uno de los procesos, argumentando que aquello le tomaría al menos veinte años para hacerlo realidad.

Rápidamente, la decepción del tiempo desapareció cuando el rubio se mostró bastante interesado en la hermosa peli-rosa.

—Debo admitir que su impecable historia me ha dejado maravillado. Mantener a una mujer como usted resguardada aquí es un total desperdicio. — Admitió el caballero, posando sus delgados labios sobre el borde de la copa, bebiendo un ligero sorbo de tinto. — ¿Qué es lo que la retiene aquí?— Cuestionó, enfocando sus perfectos ojos oscuros sobre la delicada faz de la oji-verde.

—Creo que son demasiados factores los que me impiden marcharme. —Admitió Sakura, pensando inevitablemente en Sarada. — El primero y más vital, mi hija. — Respondió con orgullo, emulando las acciones del doctor.

—Vaya, luce demasiado joven para ser madre, pero es el proceso natural de todo ser humano, ¿Cuántos meses tiene su hija?— Indagó inocente, deleitándose con el sonido de la risa del centro de su atención.

—Doce años, trece dentro de algunos meses. — Corrigió Sakura. Constantemente, las personas imaginaban que apenas incursionaba en el mundo de la maternidad, sin embargo, pocos conocían la extraña y peculiar historia de las Haruno. Imaginaba que lo mismo ocurría con Sasuke. El soltero más codiciado de Japón resguardaba un oscuro secreto; una pequeña pelinegra, causa de sus sonrisas.

—Oh, eso es…

—Impresionante. — Añadió Tsunade. — Yo misma vi a esta chica leer un libro entero de fisiología mientras entonaba una canción de cuna para la pequeña niña. Sakura es una mujer admirable.

Si de algo debía estar segura Sakura, era que nunca estaría sola.

—En ese caso, dejare de andar por las ramas e iré directo al grano. Quizá, Tsunade sama le ha comentado algunos halos de mi visita. — Espetó, Sakura asintió con la cabeza. — Dentro de algunos días tomare la batuta del hospital general de Nagasaki, y me gustaría integrar a los mejores médicos a mi equipo de trabajo. Su pericia con la cirugía y su perfecto historial me orillaron a tomarla en cuenta para que usted sea mi mano derecha, me refiero a subdirectora del hospital.

—Wow, en verdad no sé qué decir, me siento muy halagada. — Confesó. En algunos momentos de su vida, había fantaseado con aquella oportunidad. Sakura soñaba con tener a su cargo algún hospital y ahora la oportunidad se le servía en bandeja de plata.

—Sé que es precipitado cambiar de residencia, sobre todo si es en otra ciudad, sin embargo, yo mismo me encargare de facilitar el proceso de mudanza. Tengo a mi disposición una casa prepara si usted accede. Por la educación de su hija no debe ser una preocupación para usted, también nos hemos encargado de solicitar un lugar en uno de los mejores colegios de la zona. Es cuestión de que lance una respuesta.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció. Decir que si precipitadamente era colocar su felicidad sobre la de Sarada, retornándola a recuerdos de su niñez, cuando la familia Haruno se veía obligada a cambiar de residencia por el atenuante trabajo de su padre.

—Realmente me siento plenamente agradecida y halagada por esta oportunidad, indudablemente diría que sí, sin embargo, la decisión no está completamente en mis manos. Debo hablar de esto con mi hija y con su padre, no puedo partir precipitadamente. — Sakura sonrió con tristeza, atisbando de reojo a Tsunade, quien permanecía en silencio contemplando la escena.

—Lo entiendo, sé que es un tema delicado, el cual debe discutir con su hija y esposo, sin embargo ¿tengo alguna esperanza?— Indiscreto, el galante rubio resguardo la mano de Sakura entre las suyas, atisbándola directamente a los ojos. Automáticamente, asintió. — Me encargare de ponerme en contacto con usted para saber su respuesta. Aguardare ansiosamente.

: : : : : : : :

La oficina se veía asediada por una cantidad alarmante de hombres portando costos trajes. Los asientos eran ocupados por los socios más distinguidos de la compañía. Algunos, habían viajado desde lejos para formar parte de la junta, presentándose ante el nuevo y joven director, su antiguo predecesor y el perfecto asesor situado a la izquierda.

El apellido Uchiha tenía por si un enorme peso, prestigio y respeto. Cualquiera en su sano juicio, reconocería con los ojos cerrados el talento que corría por las venas de tan acaudalada familia, sin embargo, una serie de escándalos los llevaba a todos a reunirse en la misma sala, con el fin de discutir la inocencia del nuevo jefe de la compañía, quien era acusado de efectuar una serie de fraudes ante la compañía del aguerrido Danzo Shimura.

El rictus de tensión en los labios y el ceño ligeramente fruncido delataban el mal humor del pelinegro. Nunca imaginó que durante su corto legado Shimura se atrevería a dar un golpe bajo como ese, en el cual, gracias a una serie de factores desafortunados tenía todas las de ganar, señalándolo a él como un culpable sin atenuantes.

Ni siquiera la presencia de Karin lograba apaciguarlo. Confiaba ciegamente en la soltura de la Uzumaki, la exuberante pelirroja tenía antecedentes que la respaldaban, sin embargo, siempre existía la ínfima posibilidad de un fallo, y ni siquiera el mejor en el campo era capaz de evitarlo.

—Muy bien damas y caballeros, vamos a comenzar. — El anuncio fue más que suficiente para ordenarles a todos silencio absoluto. Sasuke resguardo pacientemente en su asiento, atisbando uno a uno los rostros de desaprobación.

La constructora se veía involucrada en un exuberante fraude fiscal, donde Shimura Danzo, acusaba al director en turno del desvió de dinero para la construcción de un hospital de primera instancia a las afueras de Tokio, el cual, se construía en conjunto con la compañía del hombre en cuestión. Eventualmente, luego de una serie de obstáculos, la obra se detuvo antes de iniciar, pero una parte del dinero destinado había desaparecido por arte de magia, acusando al Uchiha de quedarse con una generosa cantidad para su propio beneficio.

Ante palabra, Sasuke podía refutar a capa y espada, no obstante, los acontecimientos que vinieron después solo ayudaban a levantar más sospechas, posicionándolo como el posible culpable de la desgracia de la constructora Shimura.

—Si me permiten, sugiero que el causante de esto sea delegado de sus responsabilidades mientras comprobamos la veracidad de los hechos. Su culpabilidad, podría poner no solo nuestra reputación en juego, sino también el capital invertido en la constructora durante tantos años. — Espetó un hombre al rincón de la mesa, obteniendo una mirada fulminante por parte del Uchiha, pero siendo apoyado por una serie de ancianos que compartían la opinión.

—Es algo irregular, aun cuando el apellido de su familia figura en la puerta. — Añadió otro con sarcasmo.

—La familia Uchiha creo esta empresa, y el mismo la ha dirigido. — Defendió alguien a la lejanía, respaldando la veracidad del joven pelinegro.

— ¡A la ruina! Si alguien discrepa, compruebe las acciones. Su inversión en proyectos riesgosos no solo ha puesto en juego su posición en la empresa, también nos ha costado un montón de dinero. — Espetó alguien más, adjudicándose una respuesta positiva ante tan valioso argumento. — Tiene que irse.

Los murmullos inundaron la sala. El escandalo recaía sobre los hombros del imponente Uchiha Sasuke, quien se veía delegado de sus responsabilidades como director de la constructora. Frustrado, contemplaba como tantos años de arduo trabajo se iban al demonio. Danzo Shimura sabia jugar, lo había atrapado con la guardia baja, y ahora le sacaba una gran ventaja. No dudaba que aquellos hombres que juraban tanta lealtad a su padre ahora estuviesen del lado de Shimura.

— Me temo que tienen razón, Sasuke. — Susurró su padre, indispuesto a suscitar alguna disputa sin sentido, donde el bienestar de su hijo se viese involucrado. Lejos de respingar, Sasuke asintió en silencio.

Con la frente en alto, el Uchiha se puso de pie, ajusto las mangas del saco; dedicó una mirada fría a los ahí presentes, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, necesitarían más que argumentos vacíos para derrocarlo. Un rictus de tensión apareció en sus labios, pero más allá de ponerse a discutir opto por abandonar la sala, llevando consigo la dignidad que defendería a capa y espada.

Los trabajadores de la constructora deambulaban por los pasillos. El tema del momento era la sorpresiva noticia que involucraba a su jefe en una serie de negocios ilícitos, los cuales, podían ser penados con una larga condena de comprobarse su culpabilidad. La producción estaba detenida, todos y cada uno de ellos se mantenían al borde del asiento mientras aguardaban por las noticias. Todos contuvieron la respiración al atisbar a su impetuoso jefe caminar por el corredor, pasando olímpicamente de sus comentarios así como las miradas furtivas que le dedicaban.

Sasuke nunca se caracterizó por mostrar su fragmentación ante todos. Frente a la constructora, el pelinegro procuraba mantener una posición bastante neutral, lejos de sentimentalismos, su vida privada no tenía nada que ver con su vida laboral, por tal motivo prefería proyectar otra actitud, una que solo bastaba una simple mirada para silenciar a todos e imponer respeto. Del mismo modo, se apresuró a descender hasta la planta baja, partiría a casa antes de que su perfecta torre de éxitos se derrumbar ante sus ojos. Molesto, salió por la puerta principal e inmediatamente se dispuso a buscar el lujoso automóvil.

Una vez dentro del coche, contempló el reflejo de su rostro. Una serie de malas decisiones estaban acabando con todo su legado. Últimamente, la vida no era generosa con Uchiha Sasuke.

El llamado contra el cristal lo obligó a desistir de toda clase de pensamientos existencialistas. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la perfecta Uzumaki Karin, solicitando subir al auto para mantener una charla como los adultos que eran. Automáticamente, Sasuke desactivó el seguro.

La dulce y exquisita fragancia femenina inundo todos los rincones del automóvil; con gesto adusto, los ojos carmín de la bella dama sometieron a un escrutinio a la faz del galante caballero. Podía deducir, que todo lo que estaba aconteciendo lo tenía bastante abrumado, sin embargo, como el hombre orgulloso y cabeza dura que era, el pelinegro nunca admitiría sus sentimientos deliberadamente.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. — Abrumada por la afonía, Karin se vio en la necesidad de romper con ella. — Estoy aquí para escucharte. — Susurró, contemplándolo firmemente al tiempo que intentaba descifrar cada parte de su bella faz.

—¿Crees que lo hice?— Cuestionó autómata, atisbando todo el tiempo a un punto inconcreto frente a él, no deseaba reparar en el rostro de Karin, imaginaba todos los gestos posibles, pero un simple silencio acompañado de un largo suspiro fue respuesta suficiente para sí mismo.— Hmp.— Sonrió de manera engreída.

—No. El Sasuke que yo conozco trabaja de manera íntegra, confió en que nunca harías algo de tal magnitud, sin embargo… Creo que no es justo que encierres todos los problemas en ti.

Por supuesto que no era justo, ni siquiera necesario. No obstante, frente a sus hombros recaían un montón de complejos, mismos que le impedían desahogarse con facilidad. Pocas personas conocían lo de su ruptura con Sakura, y más reducido era el número de aquellas que conocían el trasfondo de tal decisión. De vez en cuando, deseaba ser un hombre despreocupado, lo suficientemente capaz para vivir feliz sin lastimar a los demás.

—Sasuke…habla. — Suplicó Karin en un quejido contenido, tratando de disimular toda la exasperación que la reticencia del aludido ocasionada. Situó una mano sobre el perfecto rostro moldeado del pelinegro, acariciando con ternura su mejilla, obligándola a contemplarla directamente a los ojos. La confianza aún estaba establecida entre los dos, por lo tanto, Karin se sentía obligada a restarle un poco de dolor de ser necesario.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?— Sonrió con amargura. — ¿Qué me siento aterrado? Así es Karin, nunca había sentido esto en toda mi vida. — Confirmó, aflojando con un dedo el nudo de la corbata, aquel accesorio impedía que el aire transitara plenamente por sus pulmones.

—Quisiera decir que todo va a estar bien, pero no puedo prometértelo. — Espetó la pelirroja, calculando el peso de la delicada situación. — Sera un proceso largo y demasiado atenuante, por lo tanto, quiero que te muestres tan fuerte como lo eres. No permitiré que Shimura Danzo te reduzca a un saco de humillación.

—Tan intensa como siempre, Karin. — Espetó divertido, reposando su cabeza en la parte superior del asiento.

—No es incorrecto que muestres tus sentimientos, te lo he dicho un montón de veces. —

—Lo sé, Karin. Es solo que me siento abrumado, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estaré bien. — Aseguró, procurando no ser una carga para la pelirroja. Encontraría la manera de balancear sus sentimientos, con el tiempo toda herida sanaría, eventualmente.

—Es inevitable no hacerlo, ahora no poder ir tranquila a Nueva York sabiendo que tienes tantos problemas. — Musitó

—Estaré bien. — Espetó el Uchiha, guardó silencio durante largo rato. — Debo estarlo…— Finalizó, lanzando un largo y pausado suspiro. El mutismo se vio interrumpido por la llamada entrante al móvil del azabache. Confundido, intentó figurar el número proyectado en la pantalla con poco éxito. Llevó el auricular hasta su oreja, entendiendo con toda la amabilidad que le era posible.

— ¿Uchiha-sama?— Cuestionó una voz al otro lado de la línea. — Hablamos del colegio Kawagishi, soy la directora Kazetani Yuna. — La mujer sonaba algo nerviosa. — Espero no interrumpirlo.

—Hmp, en lo absoluto. — Respondió el pelinegro, saltándose las formalidades de la presentación y el saludo, prefería que la gente fuera concreta con sus ideales.

—El motivo de la llamada es para notificarle que Sarada ha sufrido un percance en la clase de deportes, por el momento me encuentro con ella en el hospital Miñoco, a la espera de un diagnóstico. Intente comunicarme con su esposa, pero nunca atendió al teléfono.

Poco a poco, el Uchiha frunció el ceño. No podía comprender si se sentía triste por el hecho de nombrar a Sakura como algo que no eran o porque la misma en discordia se negara a atender el teléfono. Sarada se encontraba en peligro y la peli-rosa prefería ignorar la llamada. Tan rápido como le fue posible, registró la dirección en el GPS, prometiendo arribar al establecimiento en cuestión de minutos. Karin, opto por despedirse, pidiéndole con firmeza notificarle el estado de la niña una vez que tuviesen el diagnostico.

Presionando el acelerador, Sasuke procuro manejar con tanta delicadeza como le era posible, el simple hecho de imaginar a su adorada hija sufriendo ocasionaba que perdiera los estribos, era incapaz de concebir a su hija atravesar algo tan complejo.

El GPS indicó el sitio deseado y sin más tardanza, aparco el coche en uno de los cajones vacíos, descendiendo del mismo a paso rápido. Desfiló por el estacionamiento con desinterés, su verdadera preocupación yacía ahí dentro.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron de par en par permitiéndole la entrada. Frente a sus ojos, una apacible recepcionista atendía una llamada, misma que interrumpió al momento de presentarse ante ella. Boquiabierta, la chica trató de articular palabra, sin embargo, el habla no se hizo presente, exasperando al casi estoico Uchiha Sasuke.

—Mi hija se encuentra aquí. — Dijo con desesperación. — Uchiha Sarada. — Añadió, restregando una mano contra su rostro. La joven asintió firmemente, disponiéndose a buscar entre los expedientes el arribo de la pequeña.

—Uchiha Sarada…— Murmuró, leyendo con cautela la información plasmada en la hoja de ingreso, asegurándose de que fuera la misma niña.— Por el momento se encuentra en la sala de rayos x, el doctor la someterá a una valoración dependiendo del grado de la fractura.— Informó, mostrándole el expediente al consternado padre.— Puede aguardar en la sala de espera.

Discutir solo derivaría en un drama, resignado, el azabache se desplazó hacia la zona sugerida, tomó asiento en la sección de sillas disponibles, reposando su espalda contra el respaldo. Se vio en la necesidad de llamar a la peli-rosa y preguntar por su paradero, una acción que podía interpretarse de dos maneras y generar dos posibles problemáticas, por lo tanto, prefirió otorgarle el tiempo necesario para hacer acto de presencia en el hospital.

Los minutos transcurrían con lentitud, comenzaba a dudar que la peli-rosa hubiese sido notificada del percance, puesto que no encontraba alguna explicación a su retardo. Furioso, contempló la hora en el reloj de pulsera, comprobando que habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde su arribó y aun no podía percibirse ninguna señal de Sakura. Indispuesto a tolerar tal falta de respeto hacia la pequeña Sarada, tecleó el número de teléfono sin necesidad de verificarlo, conteniéndose de iniciar una catástrofe al ser enviado directamente al buzón de voz.

La furia incrementó al verla arribar despavorida a la recepción. Sakura recibía atentamente las indicaciones de la amable mujer detrás del mostrador, sin embargo, el motivo para aumentar su furia a niveles desconocidos yacía a lado de ella, portando un elegante traje y rondando alrededor de la Haruno como una abeja en busca de miel. Le costaba imaginar como ella había sido capaz de superarlo en cuestión de días, claro que no dudaba de la belleza de Sakura y su abrumador intelecto, sino de la poca consideración. Intentó mantenerse calmado al verlos caminar hacia él, por más ganas que tuviera de voltearle la cara a ese patán de un golpe lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de las confrontaciones.

— ¿Alguna noticia de Sarada?— Preguntó agitada y apática hacia el azabache.

—Hmp, no. — Espetó malhumorado. El ambiente se tornó incomodo ante la actitud reticente de los padres, no se necesitaba ser un científico para deducir que entre esos dos existía una enorme brecha causada por distintos problemas.

—Ajam. — Carraspeo el discreto acompañante de la peli-rosa. — Me presento, son el doctor Nii Chise, encantado de conocerlo. — Espeto el rubio, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, realizando la habitual reverencia. Sasuke respondió a duras penas, adquiriendo una posición apática y mezquina con el doctor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sakura prefirió pedirle al rubio que se marchara y evitar que fuera testigo de algún drama innecesario. No fue necesario comunicarle que su presencia estaba de mas, él mismo, solicito unos minutos a solas con la peli-rosa, solo para asegurarse que todo estuviese bajo control y así marchar tranquilo hacia su nuevo destino.

—En verdad, lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió. — Dijo ella titubeante, inclinándose de inmediato para disculparse por lo acontecido, desde la interrupción de la reunión hasta el comportamiento del pelinegro.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo. — Replicó él, sonriendo afable me. — No todas las situaciones se encuentran bajo nuestro control. — Añadió calmado. — Imagino que su esposo debe estar preocupado. — Mascullo de forma inocente.

—Si. — Replicó ella entre dientes, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Gracias al indiscreto ceño fruncido de Sasuke, Sakura empezaba a prepararse mentalmente para un nuevo sermón. — De verdad lo lamento, espero compensar esta falla en otra ocasión.

—Una respuesta suya sera suficiente para mi. — Con poco disimulado interés, el galante doctor depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano de la peli-rosa, emitiendo una corta despedida y marchándose sin decir más. Anonadada por el repentino gesto, regresó a la realidad al escuchar un carraspeo a sus espaldas.

Viro sobre sus tobillos, encarando a la bestia casi enjaulada, asechándola como un león a la espera de la gacela, dispuesto a despedazarla sin un ápice de misericordia. Temerosa, mantuvo la distancia, aún era complejo convivir con Sasuke como si nada hubiese sucedido entre los dos.

— ¿Se encuentran los padres de Uchiha Sarada?— Anunció una enfermera a lo lejos. Sakura agradeció internamente por la divina intervención. La incertidumbre tenía a ambos padres a punto de perder la paciencia, había transcurrido media hora y las noticias sobre su amada hija eran inexistentes. — Acompáñenme, por favor.— Indicó de manera adusta, dirigiéndolos por el amplio pasillo hacia un consultorio apartado, mostrando la reducida oficina, donde deberían aguardar durante algunos minutos hasta el arribo de la doctora, quien se encargaría de ponerlos al tanto sobre el accidente y los resultados del mismo.

Sakura tomó asiento, masajeando ambas sienes con esmero para reducir el punzante dolor de cabeza. Mientras tanto, Sasuke aguardaba de pie atisbando desde ese punto a la bella peli-rosa. Estaba claro que terminar con ella no había sido una de las mejores decisiones, imaginaba que la carga de estrés y las constantes peleas lo dejaron sin más alternativas que finalizar cola relación de una vez por todas, sin embargo, debía admitir que cometió el peor error de su vida. Más tranquilo, imaginaba que sería buena idea tratar de suavizar la coyuntura entre los dos, no solo por el bienestar mental de ambos, sino por la tranquilidad y buen crecimiento de Sarada, era injusto para su hija crecer en un ambiente hostil, en el cual las discusiones predominaban.

—Sakura…— Habló con voz grave, atrayendo su atención de inmediato. En su mirada fue capaz de apreciar todo el rencor resguardado, sintiéndose como un imbécil por haberla lastimado tanto. — Lo lamento. — Murmuró

— ¿Por qué? Oh, porque ya no me amas, ¿por eso lo lamentas?— Respondió la aludida demasiado resentida para disimularlo. Había pasado tantas noches en vela, llorando e imaginando que todo se solucionaría algún día. Las esperanzas desaparecieron al contemplar la actitud poco cooperativa del Uchiha, dándose por vencida con el amor y la relación.

—Por hacerte daño. — Confesó, admitiendo las fallas que tuvo después de la propuesta de matrimonio rechazada y la actitud demostrada durante los meses siguientes. — Solo quiero lo mejor para Sarada.

—Lo lamento, pero solo puedes dejar de hablar un momento. — Solicitó Sakura furiosa, poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al atisbar el dolor tan profundo reflejado en su mirada. — Terminaste conmigo, hace unas semanas y es un poco difícil…— Completó, disminuyendo su tono de voz.

—Yo solo…

—Necesito un poco de tiempo. — Exclamó, a medida que las palabras de Sasuke se encontraban con las suyas.

—Muy bien…— Interrumpió la doctora, haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación. Parecía demasiado absorta en la radiografía que llevaba consigo para notar la posible discusión dentro ambos padres.— Señor y señora Uchiha, todo parece estar bajo control.— Indicó calmada.— A excepción de la fractura en el extremo proximal al codo.— Advirtió, colocando la radiografía contra la luz, mostrando la zona dañada.— Afortunadamente, una intervención quirúrgica es completamente innecesaria, por lo tanto, llevara una férula de tres a cuatro semanas, dependiendo del tiempo que le tome a los huesos retornar a su posición habitual.

— ¿Y ahora donde se encuentra?— Cuestionó Sakura un poco aliviada.

—En el consultorio contiguo, necesitaba otorgarles el diagnostico antes de proceder. — Explicó la joven pasante, sonriéndoles a ambos de manera afable. — Esto llevara unos cuantos minutos, por lo tanto les pediré un poco de paciencia.

Cuando la doctora abandonó el consultorio, la tensión reinó nuevamente entre los dos.

—Sakura, en verdad tenemos que hablar. — Espeto el Uchiha tajante, buscando la manera de remendar las heridas.

—Sasuke, necesito tiempo. — Repitió Sakura. — Es demasiado rápido para plantear que es lo que sucederá entre nosotros dos y este no es el mejor momento para discutirlo. Durante estos días estuve pensando en lo que dijiste, y debo admitir que por más doloroso que sea tienes toda la razón. Debemos enfocarnos en Sarada, y lo mantendremos así durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Sakura…— Dijo Sasuke, solicitando un momento para hablar y frenar tan hirientes palabras.

—Después de la muerte de mi padre, en lo único que puedo enfocarme es en Sarada y en mí. — Finalizó, opacando cualquier esperanza que pudiese albergar Sasuke. Antes de replicar, la doctora apareció nuevamente, esta vez en compañía de Sarada, quien parecía bastante tranquila después de todo.

—Sarada. — Habló Sakura, dirigiéndose hacia ella, rodeándola con ambos brazos, siempre procurando no causarle daño. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?— Cuestionó, apartándose un poco al tiempo que acariciaba una de las mejillas de la pelinegra.

Luego de un corto suspiro y la expresión de resignación, la niña se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un accidente. — Inició con voz pausada. — Estaba tratando de ayudar a un gato a bajar de una rama, no pude mantener el equilibrio y caí. — Explicó calmada, mostrando los diversos raspones y moretones esparcidos en su brazo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices como si nada hubiese pasado?— Chilló Sakura, preparando una de las tantas reprimendas que salían de manera automática cuando algo le sucedía a Sarada. — Pudo haber sido peor, Sarada.

—Tu madre tiene razón. — Añadió el azabache. — No puedes comportarte de esa manera, Sarada. Sakura agradeció la ayuda de Sasuke, la opinión del Uchiha en esos casos también era requerida.

—Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder. — Lejos de sentirse molesta, Sarada conocía la magnitud del percance, al igual que la consternación de sus padres hacia su salud, por lo tanto, no armaría una rabieta solo para defenderse.

Sakura continúo charlando con la doctora, escuchando las recomendaciones de cuidado y las indicaciones de los medicamentos preinscritos para aliviar el dolor en caso de percibirlo. Al momento de partir, agradecieron a la joven mujer sus servicios y partieron rumbo al estacionamiento, donde yacía aparcado el automóvil del azabache. Como era de esperarse, haciendo uso de sus encantadores modales como caballero, Uchiha Sasuke se ofreció a llevarlas a ambas directamente a casa, aun cuando el camino fuese incomodo, sin embargo Sakura accedió, tomando asiento en el lugar asignado para el copiloto, siempre procurando mantener la distancia de Sasuke. Una vez que el carro estuvo en marcha, Sarada inicio una charla respecto a su día en la escuela y la cara de preocupación que había puesto Boruto al verla caer del árbol.

—Mamá, papá, ¿podemos hacer una parada antes de llegar a casa?— Preguntó con voz dulce, atisbando por la ventana el lindo panorama que otorgaba el atardecer.

—Seguro. — Espetó el Uchiha, manteniendo la vista siempre fija en el camino.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Sakura, asomando su rostro por encima del asiento, asegurándose de que nada malo estuviese pasando con la pequeña pelinegra.

—No, es solo que tengo un poco de hambre. — Confesó, acariciando su abdomen. Hacía varias horas que había ingerido el ultimo alimento, por lo que su cuerpo clamaba a gritos un poco de comida.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?— Preguntó Sasuke, asegurándose de no desviarse mucho del camino.

—Confíen en mí, conozco el lugar perfecto.

: : : : : : : : : :

El lugar no era tan ostentoso como a los restaurantes que acostumbraba visitar Sasuke e inclusive, no se parecía ni un poco a lo que había imaginado cuando Sarada lo describió como el mejor sitio del mundo. Yacía ubicado en medio del tránsito citado, cerca de los bares y demás locales de comida de precio accesible para los cansados empresarios y estudiantes. Era sabido que las personas acudían ahí al final del día, solo para relajarse mientras bebían un trago en compañía de amigos o familia.

Inmediatamente, los arrastro al mencionado establecimiento, situado en una zona discreta. La decoración iba acorde a las exigencias del sitio, una enorme barra situada frente a la cocina y sillas altas para la comodidad de los visitantes era suficiente para otorgar algo de tintes hogareños y calidez. La familia Uchiha tomó asiento en los lugares desocupados, atrayendo las miradas de unos cuantos comensales, puesto que los elegantes atuendos de Sakura y Sasuke eran lo suficientemente refinados para captar la atención de los ahí presentes.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¡Ayame, mira quien vino a visitarnos!— Exclamó un hombre de mediana edad, mostrando una sonrisa afable a los nuevos visitantes.

— ¡Pero si es Sarada y Sakura!— Dijo la joven castaña bastante emocionada, abandonando sus labores durante algunos minutos para acercarse a saludar. — ¡Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi!

Sakura y Sarada sonreían de la misma manera que los dueños del local. Por lo que Sasuke podía atisbar, a menudo visitaban el lugar, no encontraba otra explicación a tanta familiaridad. Luego de una sutil conversación sobre los últimos años, el hombre se dispuso a tomar los pedidos de todos, prometiendo no decepcionarlos.

Mientras aguardaban por los pasillos, Sarada contemplo a su madre de pies a cabeza, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, conocía a la perfección aquel atuendo y no se quedaría callada hasta averiguar el motivo del porque lo utilizaba.

—Mamá, ¿Por qué llevas puesto el atuendo para las entrevistas de trabajo?— Preguntó de repente, tomando a Sakura con la guardia baja.

En realidad, la misma peli-rosa desconocía que su reunión con el doctor Nii se tornaría en una sutil propuesta para formar parte del hospital que estaría su cargo en Nagasaki, había elegido el conjunto por mera casualidad.

—Por nada en especial. — Espetó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Solamente lo llevas puesto cuando debes presentarte en alguna reunión importante. La última vez que lo utilizaste fue cuando te presentaste con Tsunade-sama. — Continuó Sarada. Inmiscuido, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, escuchándolas a las dos argumentar, de ser ciertas las sospechas de su hija, Sakura se encontraba involucrada en un proyecto mayor, mismo que prefería no revelar antes de tiempo.

—Anda, no es nada de lo que imaginas. — Dijo la peli-rosa sonriente. Minutos después, la charla se vio interrumpía por el arribo de los platillos. El aroma que desprendía el exquisito remen despertó el hambre a todos, incitándolos a devorarlo hasta no dejar nada. Al momento de partir, el azabache se dispuso a dejar una generosa cantidad de dinero por la comida, agradeciéndoles tanto al dueño como a su hija el exquisito platillo que acababa de degustar. En cuanto a Sarada y Sakura, prometieron regresar lo antes posible.

Caída la noche, Sasuke condujo hasta el recinto residencial de la peli-rosa, aparcando el automóvil en la zona destinada para los visitantes. La triada se adentró en el edificio, saludando al guardia de seguridad antes de dirigirse al elevador, donde permanecieron largo rato en silencio hasta arribar al piso deseado.

Una vez en casa, Sakura colocó la chaqueta de cuero sobre el perchero, lanzó los zapatos de tacón a un sitio alejado y soltó su cabello, disponiéndose a encender las luces de la sala antes de permitirles la entrada a Sarada y Sasuke.

—Mamá, ¿podrías ayudarme a tomar un baño?— Preguntó Sarada apenada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la peli-rosa fue participe de la sesión de baño de su hija.

—Por supuesto, aguarda un momento. — Solicitó Sakura, virando sobre sus tobillos para encarar al Uchiha. Cuando la niña se alejó hacia su habitación, la peli-rosa encontró el momento perfecto para despedirse del pelinegro apropiadamente.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar. — Dijo Sasuke seriamente, manteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un aspecto sepulcral en su rostro. Resignada, la peli-rosa suspiró, él tenía razón.

—Creo que no puedo aplazar más este momento. — Murmuró, evitando encontrarse con aquella mirada hermosa y penetrante. — ¿Podrías esperar?— Preguntó, mordiendo con insistencia su labio inferior. Sasuke asintió con un sencillo gesto, disponiéndose a pasar al apartamento. — No tardare. — Prometió Sakura.

Ciertamente, debían hablar respecto a un montón de cosas. Durante todo el día, había meditado la posibilidad de aceptar el puesto que el doctor Nii le ofrecía en el hospital de Nagasaki, ser la subdirectora del hospital era un cargo importante para cualquier persona, y quizá dentro de algunos años, tal oportunidad le abriría la puerta a nuevos retos. Había soñado con aquel momento desde que ingresó en la universidad, y nada le emocionaba más que formar parte de tan prestigioso equipo de trabajo, sin embargo, si algo comprendió de los pocos años que llevaba empleando el papel de madre, era que no solo podía pensar en su bienestar, sino también en el de Sarada, sería injusto para su hija partir sin decir nada, además Sasuke formaba parte de la ecuación, su aprobación también era necesaria si deseaba partir con su hija, sobre todo si deseaba ahorrarse los problemas frente a la corte.

Finalizado el bañó, Sarada solicitó unos momentos a solas con su padre, quien lejos de mostrarse reticente, accedió. Sakura los dejó completamente solos luego de desearle buenas noches a su hija, partiendo rumbo a la sala.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si desistir en aquella decisión era lo mejor para ella, de no importarle la idea ni siquiera lo habría considerado, sin embargo, la propuesta del doctor era tan tentadora que le parecía difícil de ignorar.

El reconocido andar del azabache la obligó a desistir de sus pensamientos; al elevar sus hermosos irises color esmeralda, capturó el perfecto rostro del azabache, ensombrecido por una cuestión desconocida para ella; el rictus de tensión en sus labios y aquellos fanales oscuros sin brillo, eran muestra suficiente para que Sakura pudiese apreciar que las cosas tampoco iban de maravilla para Sasuke.

—Creo que es momento de irme, será mejor que dejemos la charla para después. — Espetó con voz tan fuerte como el aceró. Aflojó el nudo de la corbata hasta desasirlo, guardando el fino pedazo de tela en una de las bolsas del saco.

—Sasuke. — Murmuró Sakura. Sus finos y largos dedos aprisionaron la mano del aludido, impidiéndole proseguir. Aquel roce era el primero después de su separación, pero las sensaciones que desató fueron tan similares como la primera vez que sus pieles entraron en contacto. — Sé que sucede algo malo…— Murmuró, aun sin apartarse. El dolor en la mirada de ambos mostraba lo mal que la estaban pasando uno alejado del otro. — Puedes hablar conmigo. — Añadió.

—Hmp.— Carraspeo el Uchiha, atisbando de reojo el agarre de la peli-rosa, quien al percibir la incomodidad optó por apartarse, cruzando los brazos hasta la altura de su pecho, procurando disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas.— ¿Podemos ir a otra parte?— Preguntó calmado.

—La terraza esta unos cuantos pisos arriba. — Sugirió Sakura. Sasuke asintió, siguiendo los pasos de la peli-rosa hacia el sitio más apartado que pudiese encontrar. Desde ese punto, la ciudad podía apreciarse a lo lejos, iluminada por un centenar de luces, manteniéndose en constante movimiento aun cuando las personas descansaban. Sakura lo invitó a tomar asiento en una de las tantas bancas esparcidas por el lugar, era un alivio saber que eran las únicas dos personas presentes en ese lugar.

Antes de desahogarse, buscó en el saco del traje la elegante cigarrera, tomando uno para llevarlo hasta sus labios y encenderlo, inhalando el contenido suficiente para apaciguar sus nervios.

— ¿Quieres un poco?— Le preguntó a Sakura, quien dubitativa lo llevo hasta sus labios, emulando las mismas acciones del azabache con poco éxito, sintiéndose apenada cuando el primer acto reflejo fue toser descontroladamente.

—Lo intente una vez en la universidad. — Se excusó, disipando el humo con una mano. Su corazón dio un vuelco al contemplar aquella sutil sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Sasuke. Era increíble como aquel bastardo aun lograba quitarle la respiración con gestos tan sutiles.

—Eso lo explica todo. — Dijo de forma sarcástica, inhalando una vez más. Guardó silencio hasta sentirse lo suficientemente preparado para inducirla en el drama del fraude, recordarlo era más que un trago amargo. — Probablemente este metido en un problema grave.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Cuestionó Sakura, tratando de no sonar insistente.

—Hmp, de una magnitud tan grande que puede enviarme a la cárcel. — Dijo con amargura, lanzando la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo. — ¿Recuerdas a Danzo Shimura?— Preguntó, Sakura asintió, incitándolo a proseguir. El pelinegro relato con lujo de detalle las problemáticas suscitadas entre los dos desde que su padre se encontraba en el mando de la constructora, derivando hasta la problemática del fraude y las pocas pruebas que él poseía para comprobar su inocencia. Sakura escuchó atentamente, sintiéndose impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, era doloroso ver a Sasuke de esa manera.

—Yo…no sé qué decir, en verdad lo siento, quisiera poder hacer algo…— Masculló, buscando la manera de lanzarse a su brazos y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar su hombro.— Independientemente de nuestra ruptura, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.— Espetó, haciéndole saber que no estaría solo.

—Gracias…— Recitó el Uchiha, lanzando un largo suspiro. — Encontrare la manera de solucionarlo.

Un larga e incómoda afonía se hizo presente entre los dos. Desconocían como ponerle punto final a tanta molestia, la coyuntura se transformó en lo que era en un inicio; dos personas que habían tenido sexo una vez y que ahora tenían la incertidumbre de cómo proceder con su relación para el bienestar de su hija.

—Me ofrecieron el puesto de subdirectora del Hospital general de Nagasaki. — Informó Sakura de repente, aguardando pacientemente por la réplica del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó consternado.

—El hombre que apareció conmigo en el hospital será el futuro director. Vino hasta aquí con la esperanza de que yo formara parte de su equipo de trabajo.

—Me alegra escucharlo. — Mentía. En cierta parte, la felicidad que albergaba se debía a la capacidad de Sakura para conseguir lo que se proponía, sabia cuanto deseaba un trabajo de esa manera y lo mucho que se había esforzado para conseguirlo, sin embargo, el simple hecho de imaginarla lejos imposibilitaría por completo hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para regresar con ella, si la distancia impuesta entre los dos viviendo en la misma ciudad había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para apartarlo, tenerla a varias horas de distancia mataba cualquier posibilidad de retomar la relación.— En verdad te lo mereces.

—Gracias. — Sonrió levemente. — Pero no creo poder aceptarlo. — Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. — No deseo presionar a Sarada a seguirme, mucho menos obligarla para mi propio beneficio.

—Sarada debe comprenderlo, Sakura. Durante toda tu vida has realizado una serie de sacrificios para su bienestar. Si piensas que te odiara por tal motivo estas equivocada, todo lo que hiciste y continuaras haciendo por ella es admirable. — Reconoció Sasuke, sintiéndose orgulloso del rol de Sakura como madre. — Criaste a una excelente niña.

—Criamos. — Corrigió Sakura, sonriéndole directamente.

—Hace un año que acate mi responsabilidad como padre. — Desmeritó Sasuke.

—Aun así, has hecho un excelente trabajo. — Completó Sakura, guardando silencio durante largo rato. — Sasuke, ¿lo nuestro ha llegado a su fin?— Preguntó con amargura, rompiendo el mutismo y la lejanía al encontrar la mano del aludido, entrelazándola nuevamente con la suya.

—Quizá. — Espetó el azabache, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes. — Siempre tendremos el consuelo de que si nuestro destino es estar, de esa forma sucederá.— Murmuro Sasuke, conteniendo las ganas de plantar un último beso en aquellos labios, depositándolo esta vez sobre su frente.— Este problema, es el de nuestro tiempo.— Añadió, aun sin apartarse, deseaba mantenerla así unos minutos más antes de poner un punto final.

Todo lo que vivieron juntos no iba a cambiar, perduraría en la eternidad.

 **Continuara**

 **No se imaginan lo feliz que me siento al poder regresar a este lugar, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí y que mi ausencia se vea recompensada con esta actualización.**

 **Debo admitir que ingenuamente imagine que tendría al menos un poco de tiempo para sentarme a escribir, sin embargo, la vida como estudiante universitaria ha sido más complicada de lo que pensé, afortunadamente he sobrevivido con éxito al primer mes de clases y también al primer parcial, lo que restó de mi durante esta ajetreada semana viene a ofrecerles un poco de drama.**

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por la espera y la paciencia, al igual que el entendimiento y constante apoyo que me han brindado durante todo este tiempo.**

 **Haciendo a un lado mi parte sentimental y centrándonos en el capítulo… Nuestra pareja principal ha tomado la decisión de alejarse. Las problemáticas asechan a Sasuke y la vida parece ofrecerle a Sakura una jugosa oportunidad, sin embargo ¿Qué es lo que sucederá entre estos dos? : v prepárense, porque esto aún no termina.**

 **Respecto a unas cuantas aclaraciones, el doctor al que me refiero es "C", me tome la libertad de otorgarle el apellido Nii y ponerle un nombre, todo para facilitar su introducción a la trama, de este capítulo en adelante me referiré a él con el respectivo nombre con el que se le ha conocido.**

 **Sin más, nuevamente me queda agradecerles por todo. Mis apariciones por aquí se han reducido, pero no me esfumare por completo. Ojala el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y si fue de esa manera esperare con ansias sus opiniones respecto al drama. Esto es todo de mi parte, nos leemos hasta la próxima, ¡les deseo mejor! ¡Y como siempre, les envió un fuerte abrazo y un enorme beso!**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

 _Su vista permanecía fija en el precioso paisaje pintado específicamente para ella: un precioso atardecer, el cielo arrebolado y la transparencia organdí. Si la naturaleza no fuese así de maravillosa en la costa, podría asegurar que el chico a lado de ella había planeado todo con lujo de detalle._

 _Disfrutó de la vista a medida que el sol se ocultaba conforme los minutos pasaban, sonrió al sentir los brazos de su amado rodearla con más fuerza al darse cuenta que estaba unos centímetros alejada, la calidez emanada por su cuerpo la hizo olvidarse del aterido aire. Sonriente, desvió sus fanales esmeralda para enfocarlos en su acompañante: tenía la certeza de que ese chico estaba volviéndola loca. Genma era diferente a los demás, rebelde, obstinado y de vez en cuando demasiado alebrestado, más allá del perfecto físico, Sakura estaba perdidamente enamorada de todos los aspectos que lo conformaban, encontraba en el castaño el cariño del que fue privada y la comprensión que solo la soledad le otorgaba, Shiranui sabia como hacerla sentir amada._

— _¿Sabes? Tuve una revelación la noche anterior— Habló con voz aterciopelada, dirigiendo su intensa mirada a la hermosa faz de su linda novia, la cual, lo contemplaba con ávida curiosidad, limitándose a levantar una ceja para permitirle continuar — has finalizado el internado y pronto ingresaras a la universidad, me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo y del peligro de perderte. — Masculló intranquilo._

— _No vas a perderme, no voy a ir a ningún lado— Respondió Sakura, tratando de apaciguarle los nervios. Depositó un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, notando como sus cariños ocasionaban el efecto deseado. Genma parecía más relajado al escucharla decir eso, sin embargo, ella sabía que su plan no terminaba ahí — sabes que permaneceré siempre a tu lado._

— _Lo sé, por eso quiero que te cases conmigo. — Dijo. Sakura fue incapaz de contener una carcajada, conocía cuando su novio bromeaba y por la seriedad sepulcral proyectada en su cara supo que la petición era verdadera._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?— Cuestionó, disimulando el nerviosismo en su tono de voz— Realmente has perdido la cordura, Genma._

— _Es lo que ocasionas — Culpó el castaño — Estoy dispuesto a plantarme frente a tus padres y pedirles tu mano, inclusive utilizare un traje si es necesario — Espetó. Sakura notó la determinación en cada rincón de su rostro y en lo más profundo de su alma, Genma estaba decidió a enfrentar el mundo entero por ella._

— _Ya conoces la respuesta, mi madre no lo aceptaría y mi padre, bueno, él es complicado…— Sakura se encogió de hombros, sustituyendo la felicidad por una honda tristeza; no era un secreto para ella lo que su madre pensaba respecto a Genma, había rechazo la relación desde el momento que tuvo conocimiento de esta, el chico le parecía problemático en toda la extensión de la palabra, no era un buen partido para Sakura y tarde o temprano terminaría interfiriendo con sus sueños. Kizashi lucia más reservado, sin embargo, cuando llegara el momento adecuada de hacerla poner los pies en la tierra no dudaría en actuar._

— _En ese caso tendré que robarte — Como el mentiroso encantador que era, depositó un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios de la joven y enamorada pelirosa— podemos escapar al campo o quizá a las montañas, ¿Qué te parece si viajamos por todo el mundo?_

— _Eso suena bastante aceptable — Murmuro ella, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Genma, limitándose a contemplar la muerte del sol y a escuchar los planes del castaño, las cuales se vieron reducidas a promesas destruidas y una sarta de mentiras._

: : : : : : : :

Trataba de mantener su mente plenamente concentrada en la cirugía. La propuesta del doctor Nii invadía hasta sus más profundos pensamientos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, el apuesto hombre le estaba otorgando en bandeja de plata la mejor oportunidad de su vida, tomaba mucho tiempo conseguir tal puesto así como las relaciones adecuadas para escalar con rapidez la larga lista de candidatos, no podía evitar sentirse halaga al ser considerada para adquirir tales responsabilidades, Nii conocía su capacidad y deseaba arrastrarla lejos de todo lo que conocía para iniciar una nueva vida. Disipó aquellos pensamientos por décima ocasión, no podía aceptarlo, no era correcto. Sarada aun dependía de ella, su hija no estaría dispuesta a seguirla, por lo tanto, se encargó de disipar la idea de cumplir un gran sueño y permanecer con aquellos que amaba.

—Pareces distraída — Dijo Ino, manteniendo la mirada fija en la delicada abertura — ¿Está todo bien?— Indagó, le preocupaba ver a Sakura tan absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Si— Respondió de golpe, retornando su atención al procedimiento quirico, pronto finalizarían con la cirugía, llevaba más de dos horas de pie, asegurándose de que el procedimiento saliera a la perfección — todo está bien— Añadió, suavizando su voz al darse cuenta que la primera respuesta había sido un poco ruda.

— ¿Segura? ¿Acaso no tendrás en la mente a ese ardiente doctor?— Cuestionó en broma, avivando un violento sonrojo en las mejillas casi cubiertas de su amiga — Vamos ¿vas a negar que es ardiente?— Preguntó nuevamente.

—Ino, es inapropiado — Espetó la pelirosa, disponiéndose a suturar la herida. La frecuencia cardiaca y respiratoria estaban bajo control, con el peligro disipado y el paciente estable, ambas mujeres prosiguieron con el último paso de la cirugía — solamente me pidió que acudiera a Nagasaki a ser la segunda al mando en el hospital, eso es todo.

—Claro, no soy estúpida para darme cuenta de las atenciones que tiene contigo, me parece que no solo está interesado en convertirte en su socia, puedo apostar que también desea transformarte en su amada.

— ¡Ino!— Exclamó Sakura escandalizada. Los comentarios mordaces de la Yamena a veces podían pasarse de la raya, cualquier persona que la escuchara tergiversaría las intenciones de Sakura y del apuesto doctor Nii— No es lo que tú piensas, solo vino a solicitar mis servicios como trabajadora y nada más.

—Vale entiendo, aun así ¿ya tienes una repuesta?— Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas abandonaron el quirófano; se despojaron de los guantes y todos los utensilios desechables, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los amplios lavamanos.

—Todavía no. — Contempló su imagen en el espejo; las ojeras revelaban los efectos de tantas noches en vela. Gracias a los ajetreados días en el trabajo y la presión ejercida por ella, su descanso se había limitado a escasas horas de sueño, su ritmo de vida era atareado.

— ¿Hablaste con Sasuke al respecto?— Ino recargo parte de su espectacular cuerpo contra el lavamanos. A pesar de los años, la rubia parecía intacta, lucia como en sus mejores años de universidad.

—Intente hacerlo, sabes que no es un hombre de muchas palabras— Terció. Alcanzó unas cuantas toallas desechables, depositándolas en el cesto de la basura una vez que sus manos estuvieron completamente secas. Por muy extraño que pareciera, escuchar el nombre de Sasuke la molestaba sin razón. Ambos acordaron mantener una relación de mera amistad, las cosas entre los dos no resultaron tan bien como lo imaginaban y creían prudente que lo mejor era mantener a Sarada fuera de las discusiones. La presencia constante de Sasuke no ayudaba mucho a la hora de aclarar sus ideas, al contrario, lo complicaba todo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— Ino prosiguió con el interrogatorio, siguiendo de cerca el andar de su amiga, no desistiría hasta ayudarle a Sakura a conseguir una respuesta.

—Mencionó algunas desventajas de mi trabajo y después se mostró bastante comprensible, en el fondo estaba molesto, pero nunca lo expresó, al menos no verbalmente.— Las dos se detuvieron frente a la máquina de café, pasar toda la noche en vela era complejo y como recompensa precisaban de un poco de cafeína para mantenerse despiertas.

—Ese bastardo egoísta — Declaró la rubia enfurecida — Tú fuiste más que comprensible cuando él estuvo inmerso en ese proyecto de la casa de las artes ¿acaso ya lo olvido?

—No, no lo ha olvidado— Respondió Sakura, abogando por el azabache. Tanto Ino como Sasuke tenían algo de razón — me cuesta admitirlo, pero está en lo correcto, separarlo de Sarada ahora que se han vuelto tan unidos me convertiría a mí en la bastarda egoísta, no puedo hacerle eso a ninguno de los dos, jamás me lo perdonarían.

—Sí que estas jodida, frentona — Dio un sorbo al cargado café americano, acercándose a su amiga como si deseara confidenciarle algo — pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión estoy aquí para apoyarte y alentarte. Sigue a tu corazón y estarás bien. — Ino sonrió; tal como lo esperaba, la rubia siempre procuraría animarla.

—Eso espero. — Mascullo, sumergiendo sus labios en la superficie del líquido oscuro, el elixir le regresaría un poco de energía a su cuerpo magullado.

—Pero mira nada más quien viene aquí, el ardiente doctor. — Espetó Ino divertida, contemplando con descaro el inmaculado y bien presentable aspecto del rubio. El hombre se acercaba directamente a Sakura, llevaba un traje oscuro y el cabello perfectamente peinado, cuando estuvo frente a ambas mujeres el fuerte olor de su fragancia las abrazaba con ternura.

—Estuve buscándola por todas partes, doctora Haruno — Gesticuló a manera de saludo, clavando su intensa mirada en la faz de la pelirosa.

—Lamento causarle tal molestia y desgasto. — Se disculpó bromeando, rogándole a Ino con una sutil mirada que no la abandonara. Ciertamente, estar cerca del doctor la ponía más que nerviosa. Aun no contaba con la respuesta y su presencia solo ayudaba a presionarla.

—En lo absoluto, fue de gran provecho recorrer los pasillos de este hospital— Soltó, mostrando una perfecta sonrisa. Ino carraspeo para hacerse notar, le molestaba ser ignorada.

—Ella es Ino Yamanaka— Indicó Sakura, empujando a la rubia ligeramente hacia el doctor — Ino, te presento a Nii-sama. — Continuó, esperaba que su amiga entendiera los mensajes subliminales que enviaba con cada movimiento, ojala no se le ocurriera comportarse como una cínica y salir huyendo.

—Encantada de conocerlo, Sakura ha hablado maravillas sobre usted, tantas que despertaron mi curiosidad, ahora que lo tengo en frente puedo corroborar que algunas descripciones sobre su persona no le hacen justicia. — Habló la rubia, coqueta por naturaleza.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, creo que no puedo solucionar eso. — C, ladeo la cabeza un poco y pasó una mano por su nuca, lanzando una melodiosa carcajada que dejó encantada a más de una.

—Yamanaka-san— Interrumpió una enferma — Tsunade-sama solicita su presencia, al parecer el historial de su ultimo paciente no ha sido actualizado. — Indicó apática. Ino recitó una maldición en voz baja, odiaba realizar todo el trabajo del papeleo y tal falla le tomaría algo de tiempo.

—Me temo que debo partir, pero le aseguro que se encuentra en buenas manos ¿puedo creer lo mismo sobre usted?— Sakura escuchaba atenta la conversación entre los dos. De no ser una persona tan importante ella misma se habría ofrecido a completar con la tarea del pápelo con tal de no enfrentarlo.

—Por supuesto, puedo asegurarle que la doctora Haruno está a salvo, le deseo suerte con el papeleo.

— ¿Hablamos después?— Inquirió la rubia, su conversación aun no finalizaba y por supuesto la Yamanaka precisaría los acontecimientos más importantes de su charla con el doctor. Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza, contemplando como su única salvación desaparecía al girar a la derecha al final del pasillo.

—Creo que encontrara más cómodo charlar en la terraza. — Habló, sugiriéndole llevar la conversación hacia el piso exterior. Nii, asintió, siguiendo los pasos de la pelirosa hacia el elevador.

Ambos se ubicaron en una mesa apartada de la terraza, cerca del borde del edificio distribuido para el hospital. El doctor solicitó un café para acompañar a Sakura y endulzar la charla. Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba segura de poder continuar bebiendo el suyo mientras charlaba.

—Supongo que conoce el motivo de mi presencia — Inicio, dándole un elegante sorbo al cappuccino preparado especialmente para él — Han transcurrido algunas semanas desde mi propuesta y no he recibido ninguna respuesta ¿puedo saber que le inquieta?

Sakura guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Se dispuso a beber un trago del amargo café con la intención de aclare la garganta, debía ser cuidadosa con su respuesta y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, aun así no le quedaba otra opción más que enfrentar lo que deseaba evitar.

—Dada mi posición me es imposible otorgarle una respuesta concreta en estos momentos— comenzó — cuando alguien forma una familia es complejo ver por intereses propios ¿sabe? La decisión de mi hija influye en la mía, no puedo dejarla a la deriva.— Hablaría con sinceridad, por más que deseara el puesto prescindiría de este— con mi profunda indicio estoy ocasionando que usted pierda el tiempo y en verdad me apena eso, le pido una disculpa, pero creo que lo mejor sea considerar a otra persona…

El apuesto doctor extendió una mano, tomando la de ella sin temor o vergüenza. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la pelirosa, tal libertinaje no era apropiado, no obstante, el hombre ignoró las miradas curiosas y prosiguió con su discurso.

—El problema es que no deseo buscar a otra persona, la quiero a usted — Espetó determinado— aun así, mis palabras tal vez no sean lo suficientemente buenas para persuadirla, confió en que tomara la decisión adecuada y estaré complacido con eso.— Sus delgados labios entraron en contacto con la tersa piel del dorso de su mano— antes de partir, me gustaría solicitarle algo más, puede que sea atrevido de mi parte, pero me encantaría tenerla como acompañante en una cena de gala, le prometo que pasara un momento agradable.

Incapaz de negarse, Sakura accedió.

—Ahí estaré— Murmuró, sonriendo tímidamente. El insiste llamado a su celular la obligó a abandonar el mundo de la ensoñación para encarar a la cruda realidad. Emitió una disculpa antes de entender, el doctor se inmuto, disponiéndose a beber lo que restaba de café.

El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco al contemplar el nombre en la pantalla: Sasuke. Podía asegurar que ese hombre tenía un sexto sentido que lo hacía intervenir en los momentos menos apropiados, indispuesta a contestar confinó la llamada al buzón, Algo le decía que el azabache no estaría contento, había olvidado el torneo de lucha donde participaría Sarada y contaba con menos de veinte minutos para aparecer en el dojo.

" _¿Dónde demonios estas? Sarada está a punto de salir, te perdiste todos los combates, no te perdonare si no llegas a tiempo para ver este."_ El mensaje era claro. Ella misma había prometido a su hija que haría todo lo posible por arribar a tiempo, sin embargo, la cirugía se prolongó más de lo esperado y la visita del doctor fueron motivamos suficientes para retenerla en el hospital.

" _Voy en camino"_ Replicó a secas.

—Nii-san, me gustaría quedarme a charlar unos minutos más, pero mi hija se encuentra ahora mismo compitiendo para clasificar al torneo nacional de lucha y debo llegar ahí dentro de quince minutos…— Contempló la hora en su reloj de pulsera, considerando el tiempo de espera y recorrido del tren, arribaría al recinto una vez que las peleas hubiesen finalizado.

— ¿Tiene como llegar ahí?— Inquirió. Sakura negó — En ese caso, permítame llevarla, la he distraído y debo compensar esa falla.

: : : : : : : :

Procuraba mantenerse apacible en su asiento, si había algo que Uchiha Sasuke no toleraba era la impuntualidad, en especial si se trataba de asuntos de vital importancia y Sarada era uno de ellos. La pelirosa prometió llegar en el tiempo estipulado para el inicio de los combates, sin embargo, todos y cada uno de ellos habían transcurrido sin pena ni gloria para la madre de su hija, quien todavía no se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia en el recinto. Contempló desde su sitio a la nerviosa pelinegra, pronto se enfrentaría al último de sus oponentes, perder no era una opción.

Por quinta ocasión contempló la hora en el costoso reloj de pulsera, después del último mensaje había efectuado cinco llamadas más, las cuales, como era de esperarse, fueron confinadas al buzón, tenía la certeza que perdería los estribos si escuchaba una vez más la voz de Sakura en la contestadora, esperaba que la Haruno contara con una buena excusa.

—Presentando a los finalistas del torneo juvenil de partes marciales, la competidora Uchiha Sarada y su contrincante Nobuhiko Tani…— Sasuke siguió con la mirada cada movimiento de Sarada; la niña trataba de mostrarse imperturbable por la ausencia de su madre, no obstante, sus hermoso ojos color ónix viajaban de cuando en cuando a la dirección de Sasuke, retornándola con disimulada decepción al no tener noticia de Sakura.

— ¿Es muy tarde?— Preguntó Sakura, recibiendo como respuesta una gélida mirada por parte del azabache. Sasuke guardó silencio y se limitó a mirarla largamente de pies a cabeza; la agitada pelirosa llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta desordenada, su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto por el entallado traje de cirugía color rojo y sus ojos eran enmarcados por un par de ojeras de tenue color violeta, quizá estaba siendo injusto al juzgarla, comprendía que en los últimos días la presencia de Sakura en el hospital era de vital importancia.

—Hn— Murmuró, clavando sus irises negros en el ring. Sakura lo vio fruncir el ceño como si fuese un arma frente a ella.

—Estoy en problemas otra vez ¿no es así?— Preguntó. Conocía un lado más agradable de Sasuke, aquel que bromeaba y reía, una faceta que prefería sobre las demás— me lo había imaginado. — Dijo, acompañando su oración por un largo suspiro.

—Sakura— Llamó con voz tan fuerte como su indiferencia. Inmutándose a contemplarla directamente a la cara mantuvo la mirada fija en su hija— arribaste dos horas tarde, Sarada ha estado combatiendo sin cansancio, no ha dejado de buscarte desde que comenzó a pelear— procuró suavizar el tono de su voz, si llegaba a elevarla dos tonos más de lo habitual llamaría la atención de los ahí presentes.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, el tráfico era un desastre, pero no me voy a molestar en continuar con este debate. — Sentencio, cruzándose de brazos. No permitiría que Sasuke se comportara de esa manera, en cierta parte la culpa era de ella, de la prolongada cirugía y la presencia del doctor Nii cuando nadie lo había llamado.

Eventualmente, los indicios de discusión desaparecieron cuando la hija que tenían en común subió al ring. Los movimientos rápidos y bien planeados de Sarada la habían salvado en reiteradas ocasiones de recibir una buena golpiza, no obstante, la niña calculaba con cautela cada una de sus acciones, era como un jaguar; hábil e inteligente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomó el brazo de su oponente dejándolo tendido en el suelo al tiempo que lo sometía en una llave difícil de romper.

— ¡Vamos Sarada! ¡Shannaro!— Exclamó Sakura desde las gradas. La niña sonrió satisfecha al notar como su oponente se rendía, otorgándole una inexpugnable victoria.

Orgullosos, ambos padres contemplaron a su hija recibir el trofeo y una linda medalla de oro, el esfuerzo de Sarada había valido la pena. Tan rápido como la ceremonia de premiación finalizó, Sakura y Sasuke descendieron hacia el ring. Entusiasmada, la pelirosa envolvió a su hija entre sus brazos, estrujándola con tanta fuerza que Sarada respingo.

—Mamá, estas apretándome. — Masculló.

—Lo lamento— Murmuro la olivarda, depositando un beso en su mejilla— Estoy orgullosa de ti— Espeto, atisbando como la silenciosa cara de decepción de Sarada desparecía.

—Bien hecho, Sarada. — Musitó Sasuke, pasando una mano por la melena oscura de la aludida. Después de mucho tiempo, la heredera Uchiha podía sentirse plenamente feliz de ver a sus padres convivir en armonía, las cosas entre la peculiar familia no eran difíciles, pero si extrañas.

—Excelente pelea, Sarada, estuviste increíble. — Tanto la atención de Sakura como la de Sarada reposó en la elegante dama que hablaba. Enmudecida, la pelirosa no disimuló en lo absoluto la larga mirada dedicada a la sonriente mujer que yacía a lado de Sasuke: alta, curvas peligrosas enmarcadas por un vestido color rosa sumamente ajustado a su cuerpo, utilizaba sandalias de tacón alto, las cuales le otorgaban mayor altura, el maquillaje en su rostro resaltaba sus hermosas facciones, sobre todo sus ojos azules, el cabello perfectamente peinado enmarcaba su faz, mientras caía grácilmente por su espalda con diminutas ondulaciones en las puntas. Sasuke se mostraba cómodo con la presencia de esa mujer, lo que ponía a Sakura un tanto celosa.

—Gracias— Dijo la niña, sonriéndole de forma educada— Si me disculpan, voy a los vestidores a cambiarme. — Anunció, dejando en manos de Sakura su trofeo y la medalla.

 _¿Quién es ella?_ Preguntó para sus adentros. Tal vez se traba de alguna de las madres que acudía a diario a los entrenamientos, aunque para ser sincera, no recordaba haber reparado en su presencia. Su cuerpo se congeló al imaginar que tal vez se trataba de la nueva pareja sentimental de Sasuke, últimamente el Uchiha se mostraba indiferente hacia ella, pocas veces charlaban y cuando lo hacían los tintes de romanticismo desaparecían para abrir paso a la camaradería, ¿Por qué sentirse molesta si eso era lo que ella había solicitado?, sintió nauseas al visualizar al azabache a lado de esa mujer, y contuvo un grito desesperado al contemplar como ella revoloteaba alrededor del pelinegro como una abeja rechoncha de felicidad, se comportaba con familiaridad hacia Sasuke, empleaba el contacto físico y sonreía, algo a lo que Sasuke respondía.

—Hmp. — Carraspeó, haciéndose notar. Pensaba que a lado de tan despampanante mujer atraer la atención de Sasuke sería una contienda más que compleja, mientras la otra dama se mostraba tan bella, ella portaba un traje quirúrgico.

—Kazahana Koyuki— Tercio su contrincante sonriente, estiró una mano para estrecharla con la de Sakura en un saludo formal, la pelirosa accedió, disimulando la mala gana.

—Haruno Sakura— Sentencio con un sonrisa falsa.

—La madre de Sarada ¿cierto?— Sakura asintió, contemplando por el rabillo del ojo al Uchiha. Para Sasuke no era nada más que la madre de su hija, ¿debía sentirse triste por eso?— ¿Es usted enfermera? Sasuke-san lo mencionó. — dijo Koyuki con fascinación.

—Doctora, cirujana para ser más precisa, trabajo en el hospital general de la ciudad. — Si las miradas mataran, Sasuke seria hombre muerto. La falta de descanso, el estrés y el libertino comportamiento de aquella mujer estaban terminando con sus nervios.

—Los dos lucen tan jóvenes, no puedo comprender como ambos estuvieron casados durante tantos años— Aludió sorprendida. Un rictus de tensión apareció en los labios de Sasuke.

—En realidad nunca nos casamos ¿cierto, Sasuke?, teníamos solo diecinueve años era un sueño tonto. — No se inmutaría en ocultar la molestia, más allá de los celos, Sakura creía que el azabache no poseía ni un ápice de decencia, ni siquiera habían transcurrido dos meses cuando el pelinegro ya se estaba lanzando a encontrar consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer o al menos eso imaginaba ella.

—Ya veo, en ese caso ustedes dos solo son amigos, imagino. — Los ojos azules de Koyuki brillaron como dos estrellas en el cielo, ahora que los términos de su relación con Sasuke estaban establecidos la mujer no repararía en ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones hacia el azabache.

—Así es. — Aceptó Sasuke para la molestia de Sakura.

—Bien, entonces, ¿nuestro encuentro sigue en pie?— Preguntó Koyuki, jugando con las puntas de su cabello mientras mordía su labio inferior. Maldita fuera esa mujer, una y mil veces.

—Hn. — Asintió con un leve gesto. Acto seguido, Koyuki se despidió de ambos, marchándose con un perfecto y sensual andar hacia la puerta de salida en compañía de su hija, la cual, se le unió a mitad del camino.

—Estoy lista — Indicó Sarada, apareciendo de nuevo para terminar con la tensión súbitamente formada entre sus padres — ¿Sucede algo malo?— Preguntó, inocente. Era tortuoso cuestionarlo puesto que conocía que la molestia de su madre había sido generada por aquella mujer.

—No— Replicó tajante, lanzando una mirada fulminante al imperturbable Sasuke.

: : : : : : : :

Una vez dentro del carro el panorama se tornó más incómodo de lo que ya era. Postrada en el asiento del copiloto, Sakura luchaba con no mostrar ni un ápice de celos, una ardua tarea en la cual estaba fallando. Su mirada permanecía fija en el panorama desarrollado al exterior de la ventana, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mirar a Sasuke a la cara y si lo hacía terminaría propinándole una buena bofetada.

— ¿Has tomado una decisión respecto al trabajo?— Preguntó Sasuke

—Todavía no.

Escucharla decir eso era un alivio para él. Dejar marchar a Sakura era dejar partir las oportunidades para regresar con ella. Con la pelirosa al otro extremo del país la convivencia entre los dos se tornaría más compleja de lo que ya era, perderla a ella era cómo perder a Sarada, el vínculo que ambas compartían no se comparaba mucho al que él tenía con su hija, la pelinegra había crecido a lado de Sakura.

—Así que, vas a tener una cita— Habló la pelirosa. Sasuke asintió. El pelinegro era uno de los pocos padres presentes en el equipo femenil de lucha. Al no ser requerida su presencia en la compañía mientras estuviese bajo investigación policiaca, Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Sarada, lo que añadía a su despejado horario las prácticas de lucha tres veces a la semana. Conocedor de sus encantos, las madres se mostraban bastante comodonas con su presencia, todas y cada una de ellas realizaban un diminuto esfuerzo para captar su atención, los cuales le parecían hasta cierto punto molestos. Evidentemente, la hermosa Koyuki no era inmune a los encantos de Sasuke. No le parecía fuera de lugar que el pelinegro se sintiese atraído por una mujer tan bella y exquisita como Kazahana, a final de cuentas era un simple mortal que compartía los mismos deseos y pensamientos que los demás— Es…linda. — Añadió. Estrujando su mano con tanta fuerza que la palma y la punta de sus dedos se tornó blanca.

—Bastante— Replicó el Uchiha, manteniendo la mirada fija en el camino. Sarada se miraba a escucharlos y contemplarlos desde el asiento trasero, le parecía divertido ver como su madre disimulaba los celos sin mucho éxito y el esfuerzo de su padre por hacerla caer en su juego. Aunque ambos se empeñaran en negar que aun existían sentimientos, Sarada tenía la certeza de que era todo lo contrario; orgullosos por naturaleza, ninguno de los dos se atrevería a tragarse sus palabras, preferían hacer las cosas a su manera aunque fuese poco ortodoxa — ¿tienes algún problema con eso?— Cuestionó sínicamente, atisbando como el semblante de Sakura se transformaba de imperturbable a enfadado.

—No, para nada. — Sonriente, esfumó el gesto de inmediato, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? ¿A caso carecía de sentido común? Por supuesto que le molestaba, y mucho. Mientras ella aun sufría por su separación.

Después del cuestionamiento de Sasuke, las respuestas de Sakura se limitaban a monosílabos o simples sonidos, si continuaba charlando con el Uchiha terminaría por desatar una discusión. Agradeció en silencio el arribo a casa, impaciente soporto los últimos segundos de convivencia, realizaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no terminar lanzándose del auto en movimiento.

—Supongo que nos vemos mañana. — Habló Sarada, dirigiéndose a su padre. Según lo acordado por Sasuke, acudirían a casa de sus abuelos paternos.

—Hn— Dijo orgulloso, contemplando como las mujeres de su vida descendían del automóvil — ¿no merezco ni siquiera una despedida?— Pregunto, dirigiendo a Sakura a un juego completamente peligroso.

—Te mereces todo en este mundo— Replicó Sakura, detuvo su descenso del auto, delicadamente sus labios entraron en contacto con la suave piel de Sasuke depositando un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios— Pero ¿para qué?— Finalizó divertida, completando finalmente la acción inconclusa. — Diviértete y se cuidado, no querrás repetir esta historia.

Había caído en su propio juego. No iba a negar que su corazón se detuvo cuando ella estuvo tan cerca de nuevo, los meses transcurridos sin tener el calor de su cuerpo o degustar el elixir de sus labios eran una tortura, la peor de todas, constantemente debía contenerse de actuar irracionalmente e ir en contra de las palabras de Sakura, la extrañaba irremediablemente.

— ¡Hasta luego, papá!— Exclamó Sarada, notando como el aludido ponía el motor en marcha y partía.

: : : : : : : :

Cruzaron el umbral de las puertas una a lado de la otra. El amable hombre encargado del flujo de entradas y salidas las saludo con alegría y familiaridad, siendo correspondido de la misma manera por madre e hija. Aguardaron pacientemente fuera de las puertas del elevador, Sarada aprovechó esto para contemplar el rostro tenso de Sakura, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula estrujada, quizá conteniéndose de no lanzar alguna ofensa dirigida a Sasuke, su madre era muy cuidadosa respecto a la forma en la que se refería a su padre, podía asegurar que de su boca no salía nada ofensivo o algo que le afectara la forma de ver a Sasuke, a pesar de todo el Uchiha era su padre y aunque fuese el mismísimo demonio no pondría a Sarada en su contra.

El elevador arribó a la planta baja, abriendo sus puertas especialmente para ellas. Sakura fue la segunda en ingresar, presionando con fuerza el número del piso al que deseaban llegar, una vez en movimiento, la mente de Sakura no dejaba de trabajar; maquinaba posibles escenas en las cuales Sasuke se veía involucrado con Koyuki, le enfurecía imaginar que mostraría esa faceta tan encantadora que podía tener, era como recibir un fuerte golpe en el hígado.

—Sarada, ¿conoces a la mujer que saludo a tu padre?— Preguntó, procurando no delatar ni un ápice de los celos que la invadían en ese momento. Expectante deseaba escuchar algo negativo sobre la perfecta dama, debía encontrar como sentirse superior a ella, no le tranquilizaba el hecho de saberse poseedora de Sasuke puesto que el azabache nunca le perteneció y ahora parecía bastante complacido con ella.

—Creo que todos la conocemos, mamá, una vez escuche que fue modelo, su nombre artístico era Yukie, Yukie Fujikaze.— Completó Sarada con seguridad, dedicando otro escrutinio a su madre, esperando por una respuesta, sin embargo Sakura simplemente guardo silencio.

Ahora comprendía por qué motivo el rostro de Koyuki le parecía tan familiar; durante su bondadosa juventud la mujer había probado suerte en el modelaje, su rostro apareció en unas cuentas revistas y de vez en cuando aparecía en los programas matutinos que le gustaba mirar a su madre, Koyuki siempre fue una dama digna de atención, y si sus cuentas no fallaban fácilmente le llevaba más de diez años a Sasuke. Una vez más la maldijo en silencio, considerando la edad del pelinegro, ella debía estar cerca de los cuarenta y tantos, aun así con toda la edad encima, Koyuki lucia tan radiante como en sus veintes y tan perfecta como la vida misma, su belleza la llevó a conseguirse un esposo multimillonario, con el cual procreo a su primera y última hija puesto que el amor no duró demasiado; su corazón pudo romperse, sin embargo se vio compensado con la nada discreta cantidad de dinero otorgada por su antigua pareja.

— ¡Maldito sea!— Exclamó, golpeando con fuerza una de las paredes del elevador. Las puertas se abrieron, anúncienles la llegada a su apartamento. Dispuesta a beberse una botella completa de vino y charlar con Ino, Sakura enfiló sus pasos hacia el pasillo, disipando sus planes de emborracharse al atisbar a su madre aguardando por ellas.

—Mamá ¿Qué…— Incapaz de completar la oración, Sarada entendió. Varios meses habían transcurrido desde la muerte de su abuelo y su madre y abuela aún continuaban con su eterna disputa — Abuela ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?— Saludó, rompiendo con la incómoda afonía. Mebuki recibió a su nieta de buena gana, un abrazo y un beso la hicieron sentirse tan pequeña como cuando solía vivir en el campo con ellos.

—Vine a solucionar unos asuntos a la ciudad. Neja solicitó mi presencia en la empresa para vender una parte de mis acciones, ya que andaba por aquí decidí venir, espero no interrumpir nada. — Mebuki dedicó una mirada triste a Sakura, el llamado de la sangre era difícil de ignorar.

—Lamento no haber mencionado mi decisión de dejar a Neji al mando de la empresa de papá— Habló ella al cabo de un rato — creo que es el hombre adecuado para manejar el imperio de mi padre. — Pasando olímpicamente de su madre, Sakura rebusco en su bolso las llaves del apartamento. Sus manos temblorosas navegaban por el amplio interior de la bolsa, sintiéndose un poco aliviada al encontrarlas, lentamente introdujo una de las llaves en el cerrojo mostrando el interior de su humilde departamento.

—Creo que has sido prudente — Reconoció Mebuki, manteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta. La elegante mujer dio un largo suspiro — Bien, ahora que sé que ambas se encuentran bien, creo que es momento de partir.

Sarada dedicó una mirada acusatoria a su madre, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Sakura. Un nudo inmenso se le formó en la garganta, y en ese momento recordó la última petición de su padre. Era una falta de respeto para Kizashi que no cumpliera con el mandamiento recitado con su último aliento. Nadie le aseguraba que después de eso las disputas con su madre terminarían, pero su relación si cambiaria, a final de cuentas en las situaciones más difíciles, Mebuki había estado para iluminar su camino, aun cuando sus ideas no eran las más prudentes. Fue en ese instante cuando comprendió que no podía odiar a la mujer que le había dado la vida, ahora ella entendía las preocupaciones que albergaba una madre respecto a su hijo, no podía juzgarla ya.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?— Preguntó de repente, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello rebelde que había escapado de su compacta coleta. Sarada, sonrió orgullosa, nada le alegraba más que ver a su madre dar un paso tan importante, ahora solo restaba que hiciera las paces con su padre.

—Sera un placer.

Realmente Sakura tomó una decisión acertada al pedirle a su madre que se quedara. Tanto ella como Sarada, la escucharon hablar con entusiasmo sobre una de las tantas propuestas aferradas a su mente, así como el viaje que venía planeando para recorrer las costas griegas en compañía de ellas, Mebuki precisaba de un momento fuera de la ciudad y quizá también del país. Sakura se limitó a resguardar sus problemas para el final, contemplando embelesada como Sarada relataba con entusiasmo los acontecimientos más importantes en su vida durante los últimos meses. Una vez finalizada la comida, la niña se disculpó con ambas, el torneo le había dejado el cuerpo magullado, y precisaría de una larga ducha caliente para reponerse. Nuevamente en soledad, Sakura se dispuso a colocar los trastes sucios en el sitio designado, no sin antes alcanzar dos copas de vino y una botella resguardada para las ocasiones especiales; vertió un poco de líquido en los dos delgados contenedores de cristal, ofreciéndole el suyo a su madre para brindar.

—Yo, lamento todo el daño que te he causado, mamá. — Por un instante Sakura dejo el orgullo atrás, la voz se le rompió en ese momento, pero tomó las fuerzas suficientes para continuar — me comporte como una tonta, debo ser la peor hija de todas. — Recitó, llevando la copa al borde de sus labios y degustando con amargura el dulzor del líquido tinto.

—Y yo debo ser la peor madre de todas — Mebuki alzó su copa en señal de brindis — lamento haberte infringido tantos miedos e inseguridades, lamento no haber sido la madre que tu hubieses querido, pero sobre todo te pido perdón por hacerte creer que no eras importante — Con lágrimas en los ojos, la mujer dio un largo trago, solicitándole a su hija otra ración de licor. — Sakura, eres y siempre serás lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a mi vida.

La pelirosa sonrió; despistó la copa en la superficie de madera, corriendo a buscar el consuelo que tanto precisaba en los brazos de su madre. Incapaz de contener un segundo más el nudo atado en su garganta, Sakura se soltó a llorar, y no solo por ella, sino por todos los pequeños fragmentos que formaban parte de su vida. Mebuki se mantuvo firme, acariciando su espalda al tiempo que le permitía empapar su hombro con lágrimas y más lágrimas.

—No sé qué hacer, mamá — Admitió, mostrando a una Sakura temerosa. Era la primera vez que Mebuki la escuchaba decir algo similar, su hija siempre fue una mujer fuerte y ante cualquier adversidad siempre encontraba la forma de portar una armadura y librar sus propias batallas, sin embargo, entre sus brazos reposaba la epitimia del quiebre, su hija estaba cansada de ser una mujer fuerte, de contener las lágrimas e ir al frente.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, cariño.— Consoló Mebuki, nada le traería más calma que desatar toda la tormenta que llevaba dentro— Estas cosas no duran toda la vida.— Aseguró, no existía mejor profesor que el error, ni más dulzura que aquel que sufre y luego cura su dolor. Una vez que el cuerpo de Sakura se limitó a responder con ligeros temblores, la pelirosa difuminó el rastro de las lágrimas con un pañuelo, bebió otra copa de vino para retomar las fuerzas y ahondo en todos sus problemas o al menos los de mayor importancia.

—Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Nagasaki como su directora de hospital general de la región— Los ojos de Mebuki brillaron con orgullo, no podía esperar menos de su hija. Su madre se mantuvo en silencio para permitirle proseguir, sabía que eso apenas comenzaba — sin embargo, voy a rechazarlo. — Dijo con seguridad, aclarándose las ideas, solo le restaba conseguir el valor necesario para enfrentarse al doctor Nii.

— ¿Puedo profundizar en los motivos?

—No quiero obligar a Sarada a seguirme, ni siquiera a que desista de su relación con Sasuke, sus amigos o todos aquellos que la rodean. Llevarla lejos significa situar un obstáculo más entre todos nosotros, la distancia es un gran impedimento. — Explicó.

—En cierta parte tienes razón, y supongo que tampoco deseas renunciar a ella ¿cierto?— Sakura asintió en silencio — Tu padre y yo tuvimos muchas discusiones gracias a esto. Cuando solo contabas con un año Kizashi tuvo una propuesta similar, le otorgarían el puesto de director en la empresa con la condición que se estableciera en Suiza, eran tiempos difíciles para nosotros, nuestra vida no siempre fue como la imaginaste, tuvimos nuestras altas y nuestras bajas, pero siempre regresábamos a nuestro sendero.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo papá?— Preguntó Sakura, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Viajo a Suiza durante dos meses y se dio cuenta que el prestigio y todo el dinero del mundo no se comparaban con el amor y el cariño de sus seres queridos. Regresó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y prometió no volver a alejarse nunca más.

—Suena a algo que haría él— Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sakura, todo esto es irrelevante, lo que realmente deseo es que te aferres a tus ideales y luches por ellos— Mebuki apartó la copa solo para aproximarse a su hija, con amor maternal entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella, otorgándole más que fuerza para aclarar sus ideas — se libre de amar y que te amen, deja ese temor atrás que te mantiene atada a las inseguridades y vive tu vida plenamente, Sakura, es momento que hagas lo que tu deseas, mas allá de lo correcto sigue lo que dice tu corazón.

Sakura por fin sintió como a poco el panorama frente a ella se aclaraba. Después de tantos años, Mebuki y ella mantenían la charla que tanto precisaban.

—Confió en que harás lo correcto — Espetó su madre, acariciando con ternura su mejilla — no olvides que estoy orgullosa de ti, Sakura.

: : : : : : : :

Exhaló con fuerza cuando terminó de leer el epilogo del libro, situó el delgado tomo en la mesa a lado de su cama y sobre este los lentes dispuestos para la lectura. Una inexorable calma la invadió, tratando de recordar cuando fue la última vez que experimento tanta tranquilidad, sabía que era monetaria, al día siguiente regresaría a su ajetreado estilo de vida, al cual estaba más que acostumbrada.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, sus ojos viajaron desde el suelo al discreto reloj dispuesto en el buro, las manecillas marcaban la hora pasada de las once, insuficiente de frenar los tormentosos pensamientos que involucraban a Sasuke, no pudo retener las ganas de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo en esos momentos, tal vez degustaba una deliciosa cena acompañado de una hermosa supermodelo, él después la llevaría a casa, finalizarían el encuentro con un beso y quizá irían más allá de eso, movió la cabeza a manera de negación, procurando alejar tales efigies de su mente.

Frustrada, volvió a recostarse en la cama, su mirada permanecía fija en el techo, cuestionándose que es lo que debía hacer, siempre contaba con un plan, sus decisiones estaban respaldadas por una serie de alternativas por si la opció fallaban, sonrió, esta vez no contaba con ningún amparo, y por más que trataba de encontrar alguno terminaba aferrándose a la misma idea que intentaba disipar.

—Mamá— Habló Sarada, arribando en el momento perfecto para salvarla de sus propios pensamientos. Enfundada en una linda pijama, escálalo hasta la cama, situándose en el espacio libre y dispuesto para otro acompañante — ¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo?— Preguntó tímidamente, solicitándole a su madre no indagar en sus razones.

—Por supuesto, me vendrá bien un poco de compañía. — Replicó Sakura, virando hacia un costado de su cuerpo para mirar libremente a Sarada. Su rostro se llenó de sorpresa cuando la pequeña pelinegra se aferró a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Cuestionó preocupada, trazando un sendero de caricias desde los mechones de su cabello hasta su pequeña espalda.

—No quiero que te vayas lejos — Admitió, ahogando el sollozó en el pecho de su madre — pero tampoco quiero que renuncies a tus sueños— añadió, estrujando la delicada piel de Sakura bajo la yema de sus dedos — sin embargo, tú has realizado muchas cosas por mí y lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensar el amor que me has otorgado es ir contigo, te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Enternecida por las palabras de Sarada, Sakura depositó un beso sobre su frente.

—Aun no tengo esa decisión en claro — Tercio con voz suave— pero tengo la certeza que te amo con todo mi ser, Sarada, eres lo mejor de mi vida.— Aun cuando los años pasaran, Sakura nunca vería aquella noche como un error, sino como el comienzo de una vida llena de esperanza, felicidad y plenitud. Disfrutó de ese momento de intimidad y de cada minuto en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, la respiración de Sarada se acompasó y la calma reinó en su interior.

—Mamá—Llamó nuevamente, secando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que habían brotado — ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te gusto alguien por primera vez?— Cuestionó tímidamente. Sakura elevó una ceja un tanto desconcertada, la primera vez que estuvo interesada en un chico fue nada más y nada menos que por Neji Hyuga. Descubrió su fascina miento hacia el primo de Hinata durante unas vacaciones, el castaño le parecía atractivo con su rostro de seriedad autoimpuesta, era un blanco encantador en una piscina atiborrada de hormonas, Sakura encontraba su indiferencia atrayente. Transcurrían unos cuantos años para descubrir que Neji sentía lo mismo por ella o algo similar, sus historiales amorosos eran complicados de entender, incluso para ella.

—La sensación es diferente con cada persona y con el tiempo — Admitió, no había experimentado lo mismo cuando vio a Genma por primera vez o cuando compartió aquella velada con Neji, mucho menos cuando conoció a Sasuke, pero si estaba segura que la mejor experiencia de todas se delegaba a su primer encuentro con el pelinegro — ¿Te he hablado alguna vez de como conocí a tu padre?— Preguntó insegura. Sarada negó— ¿Alguna vez te hable de tu padre en la universidad?— Ella volvió a negar — cielos, creo que debo remediar eso — Masculló escandalizada — Bien, tal vez es momento de hacerlo.

— ¡Sí!— Clamó la pelinegra extasiada. Sabia la historia de su primer novio, así como la de Neji, no obstante, la historia de amor entre sus padres era desconocida para ella, al menos la primera parte, aquella que comenzó antes de que ella naciera.

—Tu padre siempre ha sido un hombre atractivo, tenía un aire de chico rudo, era misterioso y bastante serio, sumamente reservado— Relató, tratando de avivar los recuerdos de la universidad — la primera vez que lo vi fue en una clase de dibujo, yo modelaba para los estudiantes de arquitectura, pintura y diseño, como era de esperarse tu padre estaba entre la multitud, mirándome fijamente. Atribuí aquello con la labor que realizaban todos, sin embargo, aquellos ojos lograron atraparme, y nunca fui capaz de realizar en que momento termine prendada a él al punto de anhelar a encontrarme con él de nuevo.

—Daria todo para verlos a ambos en aquella época. — Dijo, ensoñada con la maravillosa historia que su madre se había reservado durante tantos años.

—Decidimos hablar durante una fiesta organizada por Naruto, de no haber sido por él, quizá ninguno de los dos nos habríamos atrevido a iniciar una conversación. Cuando la fiesta se tornó aburrida, escapamos y charlamos durante horas, y horas sobre nuestras vidas. Finalizamos la velada con un beso y después en su apartamento. — Sonrojada, Sakura desea haber saltado esa parte del relato, no obstante, Sarada tenía su completa atención, y más allá de desilusionarse con la parte desconocida de la historia demandaba conocer hasta el último detalle. — Aquella mañana escape, ingenuamente creía que nunca más volvería a verlo, estaba aterrada y mi primera opción fue huir. Creo que me desvié del tema. — Espetó riendo.

—Así que lo que sentiste por mi padre siempre ha sido diferente, ¿verdad?— Sonriente, Sarada resguardaba la esperanza de que los sentimientos tan puros que ambos compartían los llevarían a estar juntos nuevamente.

—Si— Afirmó Sakura — Tu abuelo una vez me dijo que el amor a veces se debilita, pero si es amor verdadero nunca desaparece. No puedo asegurarte que lo que sentí por tu padre era amor, aun así, mis sentimientos hacia él nunca desaparecieron.

—Esto es tan romántico. — Alegó la pelinegra, removiéndose bajo las sabanas al ser presa de la emoción. — No puedo imaginarme a papá comportándose de esa manera.

—Bueno, Sarada, existen algunas facetas que tu padre demuestra de vez en cuando, es un espectáculo digno de admirar. — Tercio. Poco a poco se reincorporo en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas — Y bien señorita, ¿puedo conocer por que me hizo esa pregunta? ¿Acaso estas interesada en alguien?— las mejillas de la pelinegra se encendieron gracias a un violento sonrojo; intentó huir de la situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—S-si — Replicó, ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Sakura sonrió con disimuló, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada de que ese chico le rompiera el corazón, pero eran experiencias que a pesar de desear evitarlas debía vivirlas para su crecimiento como persona — creo que si. — corrigió de inmediato.

— ¿Me dirás de quien se trata?— Indagó Sakura.

—Es extraño, me parece que es tonto y hasta cierto punto bastante molesto, es bastante escandaloso y obstinado, ni siquiera sé que es lo que me agrada de él. No siento lo mismo cuando convivo con Shikadai, Inojin o Mitsuki, ellos no logran ponerme nerviosa como él lo hace. — Escucharla hablar tan frustrada sobre su interés amoroso le recordaba a Sasuke, ambos compartían ese rasgo de que cuando se enfrentaban con algo desconocido su primera reacción era molestarse. — ¿Por qué tiene que ser Boruto y no otra persona?— Cuestionó, contemplando a su madre en busca de algún consejo.

—Ah, con que se trata de él — No imaginaba la cara que pondría Hinata cuando se lo contara o el rostro y la reacción de Sasuke cuando esa noticia llegara a sus oídos — es un buen chico — Añadió, insegura de cómo proceder— pero es demasiado rápido para que ambos comiencen una relación y sabes que no tienes permitido hacerlo hasta tu mayoría de edad, así que por el momento, convive tranquilamente con él, si con el paso del tiempo aún permanecen esos sentimientos entonces sabrás que es verdadero.

Abatida, Sarada asintió.

—Es mejor que mantengamos esta conversación en secreto por la salud mental de tu padre y el bienestar de Naruto. — Sugirió Sakura, correspondiendo nuevamente el abrazó de Sarada, quien reía ante su mordaz comentario. Sakura lo hacía por el bien y la paz de ambos, si llegaba a enterarse de que su hija gustaba de Boruto no dudaría en hacer la vida de Naruto un infierno.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura dirigió su mirada al rostro de Sarada para asegurarse de que estuviese dormida, indispuesta a despertarla, depositó un beso sobre su frente y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada, cubriendo por ultimo su cuerpo con las sabanas. Lentamente apagó todas las luces de la habitación y dirigió sus sigilosos pasos hacia la cocina. Estaba tan cansada que no podía dormir, un analgésico la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Sin más remedio, encendió las luces de la cocina, tomó un vaso para llenarlo con agua y preparó la pastilla que ingeriría. De pie frente a la mesa, su vista se tornó borrosa a medida que la fuerza escapaba de su cuerpo; limitada de sus movimientos, intentó sostenerse sin éxito alguno, notando como el vaso resbalaba de su mano hasta impactarse en el suelo y con este todo su cuerpo. No percibió el dolor al caer directamente al piso, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta no saber nada de ella.

—Mamá — Sarada despertó de golpe. El estruendo proveniente de la cocina había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para arrancarla de su sueño. Al recibir como respuesta un abrumador silencio, salió de la cama — ¿Mamá?— Llamó por segunda ocasión, desplazándose por el pasillo— ¿Mamá te encuentras…?— Sus palabras se cortaron al encontrarla tendida en el suelo, inconsciente, presa del miedo y con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó el teléfono llamando a la única persona que podría ayudarla.

: : : : : : : :

El lento sonido del monitor cardiaco era lo único audible en la habitación. Elevó sus parpados para revelar la belleza y la confusión proyectada en sus ojos verdes. Lo primero que contempló fue el techo color blanco y el borde de la máscara de oxígeno en su rostro, no necesitaba indagar demasiado para darse cuenta que se encontraba en un hospital, aun así precisaba de una explicación para saber porque había terminado ahí. Recordaba muy poco de lo que había sucedido, de repente sintió tanto cansancio que su vista se tornó nublosa y su mente oscura, dejándola tendida en el suelo, absorta en un agujero negro.

Desvió la mirada hacia su lado derecho, encontrando al casi imperturbable azabache con la mirada fija en el suelo y ambos codos situados sobre sus piernas; ocultaba la mitad del rostro entre sus manos, portaba una camisa blanca desabotonada de la parte superior y un pantalón negro, el cabello revuelto indicaban que había pasado sus dedos por la melena en reiteradas ocasiones, conocía tan bien a Sasuke que sabía leerlo a la perfección, realizaba aquello cuando estaba planamente preocupado y por el rictus de tensión en sus labios y el ceño fruncido, sabía que no estaba complacido con la situación.

Con la poca fuerza que aún le restaba, apartó la máscara de oxígeno con dificultad; tal movimiento la había agotado nuevamente, obligándola a permanecer inmóvil durante algunos minutos mientras recobraba la compostura.

—Sasuke…— Llamó. Su garganta estaba seca y ardía como el mismísimo infierno, pero no le presto demasiada atención y prosiguió — ¿Qué hago aquí?— El azabache reparó en su voz. Lentamente se puso de pie para corroborar que todo estuviese bajo control, no sabía nada de medicina, pero las indicaciones del doctor habían sido más que suficientes para alertarlo sobre si algo malo ocurría.

—Sarada llamó envuelta en llanto, fue difícil comprender lo que decía, pero clara al explicarme que no reaccionabas. Acudí a tu apartamento y llame a una ambulancia, comenzaba a preguntarme si ese desmayo te induciría a un coma, creo que exagere. — Dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y regresando a su asiento.

— ¿Y Sarada? ¿Se encuentra bien?— Indagó. Procuro ponerse de pie, mas intentos inútiles por hacer. Estaba gas tanto la poca fuerza que le quedaba, un sutil movimiento la confinaba a aferrarse de las sabanas y contener la respiración, todo lo que hacía era violento para su cuerpo, sin más remedio, permaneció recostada, contemplando cualquier cosa que no fuese el azabache que cuidaba de ella.

—Itachi e Izumi vinieron hace unos minutos por ella. , les pedí que la cuidaran mientras tú te encontrabas aquí. Llame a tu madre, solo para mantenerla al tanto de la habitación, lo hare de nuevo ahora que estas despierta.

Tal como lo esperaba, Sasuke tenía todo bajo control. El pelinegro sabía trabajar bajo presión, actuaba con tanta frialdad que no perdía la cabeza. Tantos años de trabajo habían moldeado esa habilidad en él, por lo que Sakura se sintió agradecida de tenerlo a su lado.

Siguió cuidadosamente los pasos de su amado. El pelinegro de mantuvo de pie cerca de la ventana, con un brazo sobre la pared y una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, al igual que ella, evitaba mírala, clavando sus irises negros en el cuadro nocturno que se vislumbraba desde el cristal.

—Yo…lo siento. — Dijo de repente, evidentemente apenada.

— ¿Por qué?— Respondió Sasuke sin entenderlo, atrapando su rostro entre sus hermosos irises negros.

—Arruine tu cita. — Explicó la pelirosa, encogiéndose de hombros. Koyuki diría que había hecho eso a propósito para llamar su atención.

—Ah. — Fue lo único que respondió Sasuke antes de retomar su lugar en el sillón dispuesto a lado de la camilla, pasó una mano por su rostro, y lanzó un corto bostezo. Se sentía tan cansado como ella, precisaría de unas horas de sueño para recobrar energía y ser capaz de velar por la salud de Sakura durante el resto de la noche.

—De verdad lo lamento— Repitió, por si Sasuke no hubiese escuchado — quizás pienses que hice esto para impedir tu cita, nunca me habría pasado por la mente esta idea, pero encontrare la manera de compensarlos a ambos. — Recitó con rapidez. El rostro de Sasuke permanecía tan serio como al inicio.

—La llamada de Sarada llegó minutos después de que le dijera a Koyuki que no estaba interesado en ella, creo que de cualquier forma habría recibido una bofetada. — El azabache se mostraba más divertido que molesto por la situación. En cuanto a Sakura, no pudo evitar albergar indignación, todo ese plan de la cita había sido un truco de Sasuke para hacerla sentir celosa, obviamente funcionó, pero nunca lo admitiría.

—Creo que eso no cambia nuestra posición, aun así ya no sigues amándome.

Sasuke se puso de pie. Resguardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos, acto seguido tomo asiento en el diminuto espacio disponible en la camilla, muy cerca de Sakura. Llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, rozando intencionalmente su mejilla en el proceso. Después de un largo suspiro, carraspeo un poco para aclare la garganta y las ideas, atrapando con una mirada certera los fanales esmeralda de la bella pelirosa.

—Nunca he dejado de amarte. — Confesó, percibiendo como sus mejillas y las de Sakura reaccionaban automáticamente con un sonrojo. Determinado, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de ella; dispuesta a corresponderlo, Sakura dedicó una fugaz mirada a sus ojos y luego a sus labios.

—Paciente Haruno Sakura — Irrumpió el doctor. Ambos se alejaron como dos criminales, y del mismo modo, agradecieron que la vista del doctor estuviese inmersa en el expediente médico de ella— es un alivio que haya despertado — Sonrió. Detuvo sus pasos a unos cuantos centímetros de la camilla, antes de proseguir examinó con cautela sus ojos, asegurándose que las pupilas no mostraran alguna anomalía— el colapso que sufrió fue ocasionado por una bradicardia, que a su tiempo ocasiono que la presión arterial disminuyera hasta hacerla perder todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo conmigo?— Pregunto aterrada.

—Sí, la falta de descanso. Su cuerpo clama a gritos un respiro, esta fue una drástica advertencia de lo que necesita — Prosiguió, plasmando en el expediente el progreso de la Haruno — voy a recetarle algunos analgésicos para el dolor, el medicamento reducirá la hinchazón en su rostro, así como pleno descanso, ¿puedo confiar en que su esposo la ayudara a cumplir con todo esto?— Sakura se ruborizó al contemplar nuevamente a Sasuke. El pelinegro asintió, recibiendo gustoso la receta preinscrita por el doctor. — me gustaría otorgarle el alta medico en este momento, pero prefiero mantenerla en observación durante el resto de la noche. A los dos, les deseo un buen descanso.

Ambos aguardaron pacientes a que el medico abandonara la habitación.

Desesperada, Sakura mordió su labio inferior, no iba a quedarse con las ganas de probar aquellos labios, sobre todo si esa era la última ocasión que los degustaba.

—Sasuke… ¿querías decirme algo?— Sasuke sonrió con un ápice de tristeza.

—No tiene importancia. — Disipó. De nada valía hacer una confesión de amor cuando Sakura delegaría sus intentos por regresar con ella al olvido y la negación. No iba a negar quien fue el quien finalizo con la relación, así como que Sakura fue quien planteo no continuar por el bien de los dos.

—Para mí si. — Indispuesta a dejarlo marchar, entrelazó su mano con la de él. No fue necesario indicarle con palabras que tomara asiento a su lado puesto que el pelinegro volvió a retomar su lugar a lado de ella. — Sasuke, yo también sigo amándote — Admitió sintiéndose ñucamente con el fulgor de una adolescente — no sabes cuánto…

Los labios del pelinegro la tomaron por sorpresa. El calor emanado de su cuerpo y el dulce sabor que desprendía su boca la convirtieron en presa de sus besos. Lentamente, recorrió la suave piel de la pelirosa, marcó un compás apasionado, sintiendo como su corazón latía con rapidez al entregarse a ella. Probar el elixir de su boca lo había vuelto a la vida. Profundizó el contacto al percatarse como Sakura le permitía ir mas allá de un puritano roce, el encuentro de sus lenguas fue tímido, pero bien recibido por ella, quien inmediatamente lo rodeo con ambos brazos, obligándolo a recostarse sobre su cuerpo.

—Si continuo así no poder detenerme— Admitió un poco avergonzado, aun sin apartarse de sus labios.

—Por favor, no te detengas — Suplicó Sakura, arrebatándole un último suspiro con otro beso.

—Debes descansar. — Mascullo, acariciándole el rostro con ternura. Resignada, aceptó las palabras del Uchiha. Sintió como su cuerpo clamaba a gritos el de Sasuke, extrañaba inmensamente el calor de su piel, el olor de su fragancia y sus manos acariciándola. Lo miro recostarse en el sofá y sin decir nada más, ella se dispuso a dormir.

Era complejo conciliar el sueño cuando su corazón latía rápidamente y las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Aquel endemoniado pelinegro sabía cómo hacerla caer en su juego. Un miedo terrible la invadió al cuestionarse que sucedería después de eso y en especial que había significado aquel beso.

 **Continuara**

 **N/A: Barn, creo que tantos meses sin actualización merecen una explicación y por supuesto que tengo no solo una sino muchas:**

 **La primera se debe a la falta de tiempo, ingrese a la universidad y mi vida cambio en varios sentidos, sobre todo en el tiempo, arribaba a mi casa para comer un poco y continuar estudiando, y bueno, los fines de semana prácticamente los invertía en compensar mis horas de sueño.**

 **La segunda es nada más y nada menos a la falta de inspiración, si, cuando más deseaba sentarme a escribir la continuación de este fic simplemente la motivación y las ideas no fluían.**

 **Y tercera, realice unos cambios en el borrador que tenía escrito; me di cuenta que algunos capítulos eran un tanto aburridos, así que escribí y rescribí lo que iba a suceder en los últimos capítulos hasta estar satisfecha.**

 **Espero que no hayan perdido el hilo de la historia, lamento haber demorado tanto, pero espero que el capítulo lo compense.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo aún quedan algunas dudas por resolver ¿Sasuke y Sakura volverán? ¿Qué va a pasar entre ellos dos después de aquel beso? ¿Sakura decidirá escapar una vez más o quedarse? Todo esto lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo ;)**

 **¡Comenzamos la cuenta regresiva para el final!**

 **¡Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible!**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco por su paciencia, es más de lo que merezco y realmente lo siento, parte es mi culpa y otra parte de las situaciones que surgen sin que nosotros las tengamos en mente.**

 **Si el capítulo es de su agrado me lo harán saber con un bonito review, por supuesto que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos, y a pesar de que no he otorgado una respuesta a todos, los tengo en mente.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Cuídense! ¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki Anni**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

 _Dentro de la habitualidad de la comisaria era extraño contemplar una chica tan delicada y joven postrada en una de las butacas dispuestas a las afueras de las celdas de detención. Su bella mirada permanecía clavada en suelo, jugueteaba con el dobladillo del diminuto vestido que portaba, mordía su labio inferior con insistencia y ocultaba su lindo rostro detrás de la larga melena de mechones rosados, era fácil deducir que estar rodeada de policías no le parecía nada agradable, mucho menos cuando su novio permanecía retenido gracias a una pelea armada en un bar._

 _El comisario al mando no demoró en anunciar la presencia de la pelirosa en la jefatura, para otorgarle la libertad debía llamar a sus tutores, y a pesar de la reticencia y lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, el duro hombre contacto a Kizashi Haruno explicándole los motivos por los cuales su única hija se encontraba de visita._

— _Toma linda, un poco de té te ayudara a calmar los nervios. — Dijo una joven oficial. En silencio Sakura acunó el vaso de hielo seco entre sus manos, emitiendo un soplido para entibiar la temperatura del agua. La chica contempló atenta el constante movimiento que podía apreciarse en la habitación, los policías iban y venían de un lado a otro realizando labores vitales para resguardar la seguridad de los habitantes.— ¿Han llamado a tus padres?— Cuestionó con cierto tono maternal._

— _S-si— Replicó titubeante, acercando sus labios rosados al borde del vaso, dando un elegante sorbo al té de manzanilla._

— _Bien, no demoraran en llegar, debe ser aburrido permanecer aquí durante tanto tiempo, pero te aseguro que es más agradable a comparación de la celda de los ebrios y las damas de la noche._

 _Sakura dedicó un escrutinio discreto en dirección a la celdilla antes mencionada, dentro del sitio de apenas dos por dos se encontraban presas extravagantes mujeres, las cuales charlaban entre ellas con naturalidad, mientras los hombres adormecidos por el alcohol, reposaban sus cuerpos cansados en algún lugar disponible, todos ellos serían libres por la mañana._

 _No obstante, Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, cada minuto que transcurría sin saber nada de Genma se volvía una tortura._

— _Usted…— La pelirosa volvió a encogerse de hombros. Emitió un largo y pausado suspiro antes de aclararse la garganta con un carraspeo. — ¿Sabe a dónde han llevado a mi novio?— Sus mejillas se encendieron al preguntar por el problemático castaño, hacia algunos días que habían hecho oficial su relación, aun le parecía extraño referirse a Genma con tal etiqueta._

— _No debe demorar, estos procesos suelen ser atenuantes, sobre todo si el chico tiene antecedentes. — La mujer se encogió de hombros al terminar de hablar._

 _Nada de eso tenía buena pinta. Necesitaba ver a Genma antes de que sus padres aparecieran, al final de cuentas, después de todo lo acontecido su madre poseería los argumentos necesarios para prohibirle salir con un Genma o mejor dicho, un mentiroso encantador, era la forma en la que Mebuki catalogaba al castaño._

 _Las puertas de la oficina trasera se abrieron. Del sitio salió el galante chico problemático, custodiado por dos guardias; llevaba las manos esposadas, el cabello revuelto y algunas marcas rojizas que eventualmente se convertirían en cardenales en el transcurso de los días. Tan rápido como lo vio abandonar la habitación, la joven Sakura se puso de pie, interceptando el andar de los custodios._

— _¿Estas bien?— Preguntó alarmada. Intentó acariciar su rostro, pero al cabo de unos titubeos opto por no hacerlo._

— _Sí, ¿y tú?— Genma no entraría en detalles sobre su sentencia. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa para apaciguar los nervios de la pelirosa. No podía evadir la culpa y responsabilidad de sus acciones._

— _Sí, estaba preocupada. — Sakura esbozó una ínfima sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes apenados disimulaban las ganas de expresar su cariño fin fronteras, limitaban las muestras de afecto a intensas miradas que contenían todo el deseo resguardado en lo más profundo de su alma._

— _No tienes por qué hacerlo, pasare la noche en una cómoda celda y seré libre por la mañana.— Respondió, orgulloso del castigo conseguido al cabo de una larga charla con el comandante en turno.— Debo admitir que temo más la reacción de tus padres.— Confesó._

 _Sakura sonrió, podía jurar que escuchaba a su madre armar un drama sobre el bochornoso suceso._

— _Bien, Shiranui, es hora de llevarte a tu celda. — Indicó uno de los oficiales. El aludido asintió, no podía marcharse sin conseguir arrebatar un beso de aquellos labios rosados que incitaban a pecar. Sonrojada, Sakura se amoldó al compás y forma del castaño, alejándose dolorosamente al escuchar el barullo perpetuado por los espectadores desde sus celdas._

— _¿Te veré después?— Cuestionó Genma. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Satisfecho, el chico se marchó en compañía de los dos policías, pasarían muchos días para poder ver a Sakura de nuevo, ambos lo sabían, su historia de amor era prohibida._

: : : : : : : :

Exhausta no era palabra suficiente para describir como se sentía Sakura en esos momentos. Realizaba un esfuerzo monumental para no sucumbir a las tentadoras delicias que solo Morfeo podía traerle en el momento menos indicado, las juntas del hospital le parecían bastante aburridas, puesto que solo se discutían asuntos sin importancia alguna, al menos no para ella, sin embargo, al igual que los jefes de los distintos centros de especialidad, estaba obligada a presentarse.

Cualquiera podía deducir que la joven y bella pelirosa atravesaba un cuadro de insomnio con solo contemplar su rostro. Hacía varios días que la simple tarea dormir le parecía un tormento, tanto que solo pasaba dando vueltas en la cama hasta altas horas de la madruga. Existían posibles factores con peso suficiente para atormentarla, aun no estaba segura sobre si tomar el puesto ofrecido por el Doctor C era lo más indicado para su vida, sus decisiones también influían en la vida de Sarada. Pero su principal preocupación tenía nombre y apellido: Uchiha Sasuke.

Siete días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas y diez mil ochenta minutos desde la última vez que el azabache apareció en su vida. Después de lo acontecido en el hospital, ninguno de los dos fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablar sobre el beso y lo que este había significado para ambos, Sakura prefirió dejar el tema al aire, eventualmente alguno lo sacaría a la luz; no obstante, el mismo día que se le otorgo el alta médica, el Uchiha desapareció sin dejar rastro, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, nadie era capaz de indicar el paradero exacto del pelinegro. Intentó llamarlo, solo dios sabio cuántas horas de su vida había invertido en la espera de una ínfima respuesta, envió mensajes hasta el cansancio y eventualmente prefirió darse por vencida. No lo culparía, hace doce años ella también desapareció de su vida, podía comprender si esto se trataba de una venganza por las heridas del pasado, a final de cuentas, Sasuke había sido más que bondadoso al perdonarla

—Sakura. — Llamó Tsunade con su imponente tono de voz, no era necesario gritar, la sencilla audiencia de la rubia en la sala bastaba para imponer respeto.

Tan rápido como la voz de Tsunade rompió con sus pensamientos, la pelirosa se puso de pie con ademanes elegantes, dirigiéndose hacia el pódium que aguardaba por ella. Mientras la presentación aparecía en la amplia pantalla, aprovecho el tiempo para dar una última hojeada a sus notas personales; llevaba meses trabajando en un proyecto de investigación en conjunto de Ino y una becaria, era sumamente importante para ella que se diera la aprobación para proseguir con la segunda fase.

Por un momento, Sasuke desapareció de sus pensamientos. Lo que estaba haciendo podría salvar la vida de miles de niños. Tal trabajo no solo serviría para hacer un bien común a la humanidad, si todo resultaba como ella y su mejor amiga lo planeaba, obtendrían el prestigio y respeto de toda la comunidad médica. Detrás del éxito había una historia de sacrificio y perseverancia.

Después de la basta explicación otorgada por Sakura e Ino, Tsunade dedico una mirada adusta a sus discípulas.

—Es satisfactorio— Reconoció. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión; cualquier persona que fuese juzgada por la rubia perdería la cabeza en cuestión de minutos, no obstante, ambas estaban habituadas al peculiar trato de su maestra. — Espero ver los avances de la segunda fase dentro de una semana. — Indicó.

— ¡¿Una semana?!— Cuestionó Ino escandalizada, subestimando las órdenes de su superior.

—Una semana es tiempo suficiente si trabajan arduamente, esto no será problema para ninguna de las dos, ¿cierto?— Divertida, Tsunade disfruto el silencio que aparecía después de la tormenta.

—Por supuesto que no, Tsunade-shishou. — Asintió Sakura. Relativamente era muy poco tiempo para contemplar algún avance considerable, Senju Tsunade era amante de los retos y ellas expertas en superarlos.

—Bien, si no hay nada más que añadir, pueden regresar a sus labores. — Ordenó.

Uno a uno los ahí presentes abandonaron la sala de conferencias entre murmullos. Tsunade recopilaba la serie de documentos dispersos en la mesa, le esperaba mucho trabajo al regresar a su oficina. Mientras tanto, el dúo dinámico resguardaba el material expuesto en las bolsas, ambas tenían el resto de la tarde libre.

— ¿Qué harás hoy?— Preguntó Sakura, con curiosidad. Sarada pasaría el fin de semana en casa de la familia Uchiha y la cena a la que estaba invitada comenzaría hasta las once de la noche, lo que la dejaba con toda la tarde libre.

—Mi madre llamo hace unas horas, al parecer una novia indecisa opto por cambiar los arreglos florales a última hora, debo auxiliarla para que esta chica tenga su boda de en sueño. — señaló. La familia Yamanaka era conocida en la región por la famosa florería que estaba a su cargo desde hace 80 años. Su tienda era la favorita de las novias de Japón, gracias a sus originales elementos decorativos. El negocio estaba destinado a pasar a manos de la rubia, quien a diferencia de sus antecesores, opto por incursionar en el mundo de la ciencia. Aun así, era imposible que la niña que había crecido rodeada de flores le diera la espalda a sus orígenes.

—Suena bastante problemático. — Respondió, evocando una ligera sonrisa.

—Lo es. — Concordó Ino, llevando el costoso bolso hacia su hombro. — No necesito preguntar que harás tú, estoy segura que pasaras una noche de en sueño a lado del doctor encanto.

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron al rojo vivo, gracias a la tensión y el nerviosismo. Estaba habituada al singular humor de su mejor amiga, era un blanco sencillo para Ino Yamanaka, quien no dejaba pasar por alto ninguna oportunidad para molestarla, sobre todo si se trataba de su vida amorosa.

—Baja la voz, Ino. — Suplicó. Lo último que tenía en mente era liarse con el guapo doctor, sobre todo si él se convertía en su superior.

—Vale, vale, no hay necesidad de que te pongas así. — Respondió ella. — Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no es el juicio de Sasuke hoy?

Sakura palideció. Había olvidado por completo el problema legal entre Sasuke y Danzou. No solo porque el pelinegro ya no lo mencionaba, sino que su vida era un desastre, estaba tan absorta en diversos asuntos que tal tema pasó a más allá de un segundo plano, apenas y tenía cabeza para asistir al trabajo.

—Sí, dentro de algunas horas. — Confirmó. Echó una mirada discreta al reloj de pulsera. Sintió alivio al darse cuenta que disponía de tiempo suficiente para arribar al juzgado a la hora perfecta.

Ambas abandonaron la sala de juntas con rumbo a la salida del ala este del hospital. Mientras se desplazaban por los largos pasillos, Sakura escuchaba atenta los últimos acontecimientos en la vida marital de su mejor amiga, la cual era bastante explicita con todos y cada uno de los detalles por relatar.

—Sai cree que es tiempo de tener otro hijo.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas?— Indagó la pelirosa, mirando de reojo la expresión estupefacta de la rubia.

—Que no es tiempo ahora, ni nunca. Inojin disfruta ser hijo único. — Espetó. Ino era una madre prolífica, había quedado en cinta meses después que Sakura, sin embargo, el hecho de estar embarazada la hacía sentir como una coneja.

—Supongo que no le vendría mal un hermano. — Sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sakura analizó su propia situación; su infancia estuvo llena de lujos y comodidades, tanto su padre como su madre siempre estuvieron al tanto de cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.

— ¿Piensas lo mismo de Sarada?— Contraataco la rubia, haciendo un mohín con las manos.

—No me molestaría tener otro hijo. — Replicó con suma autosuficiencia en la voz que dejo a Ino perpleja.

—Nunca te escuche hablar de esta manera cuando estabas con Neja.

—Mi relación con Neji era distinta, gran parte de ella se dio gracias a la presión de mis padres y a la de su tío. Un hijo no solucionaría nada entre nosotros dos. — Ambas abandonaron el complejo médico para proseguir con su charla rumbo al estacionamiento. — Además, Neji es feliz con Tenten, no puedo comprender como fue que llegamos a este punto.

— ¿Tu eres feliz?— Preguntó Ino de repente.

La pelirosa guardo silencio. Necesitaba tomarse algo de tiempo para poder dar una respuesta apropiada a tan difícil cuestionamiento. Ino le dedicó un escrutinio atiborrado de preocupación, el rostro de su amiga parecía detonar otro mensaje completamente al que sus palabras decían.

—Aun lo amas ¿cierto?— De los labios rosas de la rubia broto una sonrisa, ver a su amiga comportarse como aquella chica de la universidad le traía buenos recuerdos— Han pasado doce años y Uchiha Sasuke todavía te arranca suspiros. — Espetó divertida.

— ¿Se nota mucho?— Respondió con una sonrisa irónica. Durante su vida mantuvo una serie de relaciones duraderas con hombres que la marcaron para siempre, era injusto compararlos a todos, puesto que cada experiencia había sido un mundo para Sakura, no obstante, prefería ese mundo que solo Sasuke podía otorgarle.

—Más de lo que esperas aparentar, frentona. — Ino situó una mano sobre su hombro. — Los hombres matarían por tener el lugar de Sasuke.

—No digas tonterías— Habló Sakura sonrojada. — Lo nuestro entre Sasuke y yo ha terminado por completo, lo digo en serio. — Mascullo, encogiéndose de hombros al presenciar como su panorama se tornaba nubloso frente a sus propios ojos.

Para ser sincera consigo mismo, le aterraba la idea de que Sasuke comenzara una vida lejos de ella. Estaba consiente que el azabache acepto sus términos a la hora de dar por finalizada la relación, hizo todo lo que ella quiso, y al final tal decisión no terminaba de satisfacerla, surtía el efecto opuesto, cada día vivía con el temor de que el Uchiha se encontrara con el amor de su vida, ambos se toparon con el amor tiempo atrás, ¿Qué lo haría diferente esta vez?

—Sakura…— Susurró Ino al notar el abrupto cambio de expresión en su rostro. Le abrumaba ver a su mejor amiga tan vulnerable.

—Mierda…— Musitó al escuchar la notificación proveniente de su móvil. En silencio, leyó atenta el mensaje perfectamente redactado de su maestra, quien solicitaba su presencia en la oficina lo antes posible.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó la joven de ojos azules, tratando de descifrar el repentino código encriptado que quedo fuera de su vista.

—Tsunade-shishou desea hablar conmigo, quizá tenga que ver con la reunión de esta noche con el Doctor C. — Conjeturó insegura. Tsunade estaba al tanto de la propuesta realizada por el galante Doctor, ella misma se encargó de proponerla como la candidata perfecta para el puesto.

— ¿Estarás bien? — Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pese a que ella lo aseguraba, la réplica no terminaba de convencerla. — Bien. En caso de que la cena termine temprano y estés en humor para beber un poco y charlar no dudes en llamarme ¿de acuerdo?

—Estaré bien, cerda. — Sakura fingió una sonrisa para apaciguar las inseguridades de su mejor amiga. Cuando Ino se lo proponía, podía llegar al fondo de la cuestión en un dos por tres. Después de una corta charla sin sentido, ambas agitaron sus manos a manera de despedida, mientras tanto, la pelirosa aún tenía un asunto por ultimar con Tsunade.

La elegante pelirosa comenzó a caminar sola de regreso al hospital; le parecía más sencillo desplazarse por los largos pasillos en el habitual calzado que acompañaba su uniforme, el sonido de aquellas sandalias de quince centímetros de alto retumbaba a la par de su andar, atrayendo la atención del personal que laboraba a esas horas.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta, sin siquiera inmutarse abrió la puerta, y de inmediato puso un pie dentro de la habitación. Tsunade yacía sentada detrás del desordenado escritorio, con la mirada cansada absorta en uno de los documentos que mostraba la situación económica actual del hospital. Lejos de que su maestra la invitara a tomar asiento, Sakura se limitó a postrarse en uno de los lugares predispuestos frente al escritorio, examinó con cautela el rostro de la rubia al escuchar como un largo y pausado suspiro escapaba de su pecho.

—Detesto tener que revisar todo este papeleo. — Confesó hastiada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y con dos dedos presionó el puente de la nariz con la intención de sosegar el aletargante dolor de cabeza. — Pero si no me encargo de esto yo ¿Quién lo hará?

Sakura solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Quizá es momento de conseguir la ayuda de una becaria. — Sugirió la pelirosa. Tsunade asintió en silencio.

—No te convoque para hablar particularmente de trabajo. Recordé que hoy acudirás con el Doctor C a esa elegante cena, solo esperaba animarte un poco.

Tsunade conocía a la perfección a Sakura; aun recordaba cuando esa temerosa jovencita fue puesta a su cargo durante todo el trayecto de su residencia médica, nunca olvidaría la expresión de miedo trazada en cada acción de la chica. Pese a esto, Tsunade sentía cierta responsabilidad al ver a Sakura sobreexponerse a largas jornadas labores, tenía la certeza que ella lo hacía con el fin de escapar de su propia realidad.

—Me satisface ver hasta dónde has llegado, Sakura. Pronto dirigirás un gran hospital por tu propia cuenta. Como tu maestra, estoy sumamente orgullosa de ti. — Tsunade sonrió. Consideraba a esa problemática mujer la hija que la vida le negó.

—No todo fue gracias a mí, de no haber sido por usted yo…

—La modestia no va contigo, Haruno Sakura. Tu misma lo has logrado, y estoy segura que ese pedazo de ascenso merece un brindis.

—Ah— Asintió Sakura. Posteriormente de las palabras de Tsunade, la pelirosa no pudo evitar no expresar lo feliz que se sentía al escuchar tal reconocimiento; cualquiera que conociera a la temida Senju sabía lo complejo que era obtener un halago de ella.

— ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?— Cuestionó. La mujer entregó la bebida a Sakura. Ella resguardaba ciertas reservas de licor para ocasiones especiales.

Incapaz de dar una respuesta inmediata, la chica bebió de forma elegante una considerable parte del licor. Cerró los ojos al presenciar el escozor que dejaba el alcohol al paso por su garganta. Tsunade lanzó una carcajada al ver tal aberrante respuesta, quizá se le había pasado la mano con la dosis.

—Aun no estoy segura sobre si mi decisión sea la adecuada. Hable con Sarada y Sasuke, ambos se mostraron bastante accesibles, sin embargo, ellos dos son parte de mi vida, marcharme supondría alejarlos de esta. — Contestó. Susceptible a los sentimentalismos, volvió a beber.

—Has lo que creas que es correcto, si así lo piensas, no te arrepentirás.

—Supongo que eso tiene lógica.

: : : : : : : :

Tras una atenuante sesión, y posteriormente una larga deliberación, los jueces formularon su veredicto con base a las pruebas presentadas por los defensores de las partes involucradas. Imperturbable como siempre, Uchiha Sasuke no perdió ni la compostura ni la elegancia, se mostró frio e inclusive apático, levantando historias de sospecha entre los asistentes al juicio.

Al cabo de una hora, los jueces hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, declarando a Uchiha Sasuke inocente de todo aquello de lo que se le inculpaba, obligando a Danzo Simula a cumplir con una condena y pagar una fianza como reposición de los daños causados hacia la imagen del pelinegro y la constructora Uchiha, gracias a la pericia de la defensora, Uzumaki Karin, quien había abandonado durante algunos días su trabajo en el buffet de Nueva York para salir al socorro de su gran amigo, saliendo triunfante.

—Me encargare del papeleo restante— Dijo la pelirroja, resguardando una serie de folders dentro del elegante maletín— aguarda por mi afuera, la prensa estará ansiosa, te devoraran como lobos hambrientos.

Sasuke asintió. Lentamente y con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba, abandonó su asiento para encontrarse con sus padres, quienes lo esperaban con los brazos abiertos. La acusación había sido un golpe fuerte para la familia, en especial para Sasuke, puesto que si las pruebas fallaban pasaría el resto de su vida en una prisión, por fortuna, las grandes hazañas de la Uzumaki lo libraron de tal destino. Después de la tormenta, se dispuso a rodear el cuerpo de su madre con ambos brazos, estrujándola con una fuerza superior a lo que ella podía lograr, entre una mezcla de llanto y risas, la mujer, incapaz de contener la emoción, no dudo en recitarle al oído cuanto lo amaba y lo orgullosa que estaba de él, del mismo modo, Fugaku lo estrecho en sus brazos como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño, hacía mucho tiempo que su padre mostraba su afecto con acciones y no solo con palabras, el suceso ameritaba un gran festejo.

—Por fin, esto ha llegado a su fin. — Espetó Mikoto aliviada, aferrando su agarre al brazo del azabache mientras se disponían a abandonar el tribunal.

—Itachi estará alegre. — Asintió Fugaku, rememorando la ausencia de su hijo mayor, mismo que se vio imposibilitado a asistir, él e Izumi se encontraban absortos en un extenuante proceso de adopción.

—Hn. — Bufó Sasuke. Con discreción, examinó el concurrido pasillo en busca de un halo que le demostrase la presencia de Sakura, comprendería si ella no se encontraba ahí, tenía todo el derecho en no desear verlo, la había desairado por milésima ocasión, aquel beso despertó en el sensaciones que creía dormidas, y para ser sincero consigo mismo tal intensa caricia había significado algo más que un roce casual.

La conversación entre sus padres se tornó cada vez más lejana a medida que se adentraba en sus más turbios pensamientos. Amaba con locura a Sakura, como nunca antes había amado a alguien, ella era parte de su vida y por más que el curso del tiempo se empeñara a cambiar esa conexión tan especial entre los dos nunca lo lograría.

— ¿Sasuke?— Llamó su madre, rompiendo con ese muro tan denso de pensamientos— ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Lo lamento, madre, ¿Qué decías?— Habló. No tuvo más remedio que disculparse, armar una excusa no serviría de nada.

—Preguntaba si estabas dispuesto acudir a cenar a la casa para festejar. — Explicó Mikoto, un tanto preocupada por la distracción de Sasuke.

—Sí, está bien. — Respondió poco interesado.

Sin esperarlo, el motivo de su búsqueda apareció frente a sus ojos, luciendo tan perfecta como la primera vez que sus ojos la contemplaron en aquella clase de dibujo, hace trece años. Su corazón se detuvo cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa, era como si todo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido y solo quedaran ellos dos, dos simples mortales en búsqueda del amor.

—Mamá, discúlpame un momento. — Mascullo con voz trémula. No se tomó ni un minuto para aserciorarse que Mikoto lo hubiese escuchado, solamente permitió que su andar lo dirigiera a la persona a la que siempre perteneció. Inminentemente, se rendido ante los brazos de la mujer que amaba; hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven y aspiro el aroma de la mezcla de su cuerpo y la fragancia artificial. Deslizó sus manos por la delicada espalda, afianzándolas a la estrecha cintura de Sakura, enterrando los dedos en la delgada tela de la blusa.

Necesitaba tanto de ella como el aire a sus pulmones, tenerla entre sus brazos era como regresar a la vida. No le interesaba si la prensa capturaba cada instante de su reencuentro con Sakura o si las preguntas iban en torno a su relación, nada de eso importaba, por un ínfimo instante eran uno mismo.

—Temía que el veredicto fuese deprimente. — Susurró Sakura en su oído, aspirando el varonil aroma de la reconocida colonia. — Estaba hecha un desastre. — Admitió, sonriendo como una tonta al recordarse en la línea borde.

—Todo salió bien. — Replicó el Uchiha. Más que un anuncio para Sakura, la frase también iba dirigida para sí mismo, los esquemas de su vida habían caído cuando todo era perfecto, debía iniciar desde cero para limpiar su nombre, no solo con su familia, sino también con Sarada y Sakura.

— ¿Sasuke?

Tan rápido como la voz masculina paladeo el nombre del azabache, el mágico momento termino hecho trizas. Presas de un violento sonrojo, ambos optaron por apartarse y simular que nada pasaba entre ellos dos. Sasuke, ajustó la corbata, carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y viro sobre sus tobillos para encontrarse con un antiguo compañero de pasantía.

—Juugo. — Saludó ásperamente, estrechando su mano en un gélido acto de cortesía.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde las prácticas en la constructora.

—Más de ocho años— Coincidió. Divisó a su bella acompañante de reojo, leyendo la incomodidad en cada rincón de su linda faz.— Te presentó a Haruno Sakura.— Introdujo seriamente, situando una mano detrás de la cintura de la pelirosa, obligándola a avanzar dos pasos hacia el frente para integrarla en la conversación.— Sakura, te presento a Juugo, un antiguo compañero de pasantías.

—Un placer conocerla. — Replicó el hombre de cabello castaño mientras realizaba una cordial reverencia, dedicándole una sencilla sonrisa para contrastar con sus facciones rudas y evitar intimidarla.

—El placer es mío. — Habló. Las presentaciones siempre fueron un martirio para los dos. Cada uno cargaba con el peso de una etiqueta y la historia de las pasiones juveniles en el presente. Presentar a una persona conllevaba a realizar aclaraciones del pasado, presente y posiblemente el futuro.

—Fue gratificante saludarte, Sasuke, espero verte pronto. — Dijo Juugo. Antes de ponerle punto final a su interrupción, contempló el reloj de pulsera que decoraba su muñeca. De nueva cuenta, estrecho sus manos con las del pelinegro, pactando una eventual reunión en la oficina del pelinegro.

— ¿En que estábamos?— Preguntó Sasuke. Ocultó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Nuevamente, retomaba esa postura mesurada, tan inerte a su ser.

—Lamento no haber arribado al juicio a tiempo, Tsunade me llamo a su oficina, tuvimos junta mensual en el hospital…y yo realmente lo siento. — Avergonzada, inclinó su cabeza a manera de reverencia, entre sus planes entraban arribar a tiempo al tribunal para otorgarle todo su apoyo moral a Sasuke y sus padres, no obstante, una serie de acontecimientos la obligaron a permanecer en el hospital más tiempo de lo estipulado.

—Está bien, no hay problema, lo entiendo.

El momento romántico se había esfumado. La incomodidad y tensión entre los dos era palpable en el aire.

—¡Sakura-chan!— Exclamó una efusiva Mikoto, aproximándose a ella tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, rodeando a la pelirosa en una repartición de besos y un gran abrazo — ¡Que gusto verte! Por un momento imagine que la visita a nuestro hogar te había dejado tan pasmada que no deseabas volver a vernos.

La pelirosa dirigió la mirada inquisitiva hacia Sasuke, comenzaba a cuestionarse si el azabache había realizado el anuncio de su separación, y aunque de esa manera fuese, Mikoto no era ninguna tonta para deducir que las cosas entre su hijo y la madre de su nieta se estaban poniendo color de hormiga.

—En lo absoluto, Mikoto-sama. Han sido unos meses bastante extraños ¿cierto, Sasuke?— La curvatura de sus labios temblaba al formar aquella sonrisa fingida, no toleraría que el azabache la dejara cargar con todo el peso de las explicaciones sola.

—Hn, Sakura y yo terminamos nuestra relación, madre. — El timbre de voz de Sasuke emuló la frialdad en su mirada. — Decidimos que era lo mejor para los dos y en especial para Sarada.

Sin más remedio, la pelirosa adquirió una postura defensiva, por más dolorosa que fuese la actitud del pelinegro, no revelaría ningún ápice de tristeza, al contrario, aparentaría que nada de eso le afectaba.

—Es una pena— Replicó Mikoto con una mueca de profunda tristeza. — No obstante, eso no impide que Sakura nos acompañe esta noche a festejar, ¿verdad?

Antes de poder responder, Sasuke le arrebató las palabras de la boca.

—No puede hacerlo— Espetó frustrado— Sakura ya tiene planes para esta noche.

La pelirosa ocultó su mirada de la de Sasuke.

—Oh. — Mascullo la pelinegra apenada. — En ese caso, eres bienvenida cuando lo desees, Sakura-chan. — Mikoto mostró una linda sonrisa para disimular la tristeza.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme — Indicó la pelirosa, precisaba de tiempo para alistarse física y mentalmente para tomar la decisión que podría cambiarle la entera existencia.— Hasta pronto.— Dijo fríamente, desfilando con la cabeza en alto por el amplio pasillo del tribunal, abriéndose paso entre periodistas ansiosos y los flashes de las cámaras.

Al tiempo que contemplaba como ella se marchaba, también observaba como Sakura arrastraba consigo todas las oportunidades para recuperarla.

: : : : : : : :

Sus irises esmeralda atrapaban el reflejo de la adama proyectada en su mente; el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, como si estuviese confeccionado especialmente para ella, puesto que lucía como una bella sirena lista para dejar boquiabierto a más de uno. Había comprado la prenda para una ocasión en especial, una que involucrara a Sasuke y Sarada, sin embargo, lo portaba para plantarse a una nueva batalla en su vida.

Las manos le temblaban, el sudor frio resbalaba por su cuerpo, y sus extremidades se sentían como gelatinas. No recordaba lo que era asistir a los opulentos eventos de la alta sociedad, era como si de un tris hubiese olvidado la serie de conocimientos básicos en etiqueta y todo lo inculcado por su madre, sabía que su presencia seria el foco de atención, la atracción principal de la noche.

—Señora, hemos llegado. — Anunció el conductor lazando una mirada al asiento trasero, corroborando que la pelirosa continuase postrada en el mismo sitio donde inicio el viaje.

Satisfecha con el servicio, dispuso en las manos del conductor el montó marcado del trayecto, así como una discreta sonrisa. Descendió cuidadosamente del automóvil, tomando una serie de precauciones para no arruinar el sobrio vestido. Temerosa, detuvo sus pasos a unos cuantos metros de la alfombra que conectaba la salida del lujoso hotel con la recepción, por un instante se vio a si misma caminar hacia el altar para entregarse a Neji o huir por la mañana del lado de Sasuke sin dejar rastro o testigos, todos sus temores estaban proyectados ahí.

Autómata, desfiló por el lugar bajo la mirada de los transeúntes curiosos, una vez dentro del lobby, dejó escapar un largo suspiró desde lo más profundo de su pecho, procurando tranquilizar sus nervios antes de perder la cordura.

Los invitados caminaban de un lado a otro por todo lo largo y ancho del salón, otros cuantos permanecían postrados en sus asientos mientras charlaban de trivialidades, mientras que la minoría pasaba la noche solicitando bebidas en la barra sin detenerse. Entre toda esa gente, la pelirosa logro mezclarse en multitud, buscando una ínfima señal que le diese un indicio del paradero de C.

—Luces espectacular. — Susurró el rubio cerca de su oído, paralizando a Sakura de pies a cabeza, tal cual como una estatua de mármol.

Insegura, encaró al descarado doctor, mostrando su mejor mueca ante el sagaz comentario. Toleraría que tal halago pasara desapercibido.

— ¿Champagne?— Preguntó, tomando una copa con liquido efervescente de una de las bandejas, extendiéndola intacta hacia las delicadas manos de la bella oji-verde. — Bien, aquí estamos. — Susurró un tanto incomodo, coaccionando a la trémula Sakura a llevarla del brazo por el salón.

—Aquí estamos. — Susurró para sus adentros.

—Se ha corrido la voz, ya has conquistado a la mitad de los aquí presentes. — C sonrió, dirigiendo el curso del destino de la pelirosa. — Solo resta hacer el anuncio oficial, por supuesto si tú accedes. — El rubio detuvo su andar.

—Ya llegara el momento indicado para hacerle saber mi respuesta, la noche aun es joven ¿no lo cree?— Nerviosa, degustó el licor espumoso de un trago, la actitud de C le daba oportunidad para pensar que algo tramaba, pero dejaría que el beneficio de la duda hablara por sí solo.

Deambuló de círculo en círculo en compañía del respetado doctor. C le abría el camino a nuevas oportunidades en su vida profesional, los asistentes al banquete eran hombres y mujeres de renombre en el campo de la medicina, doctores reconocidos, investigadores galardonados, la crema y nata de la esfera de la salud congregada en el mismo sitio para festejar. El hecho que C hubiese elegido la velada para nombrarla subdirectora del hospital comenzaba a enfermarla; como era habitual en ella, buscó la manera de salir huyendo, sin embargo, parecía que C podía leer sus pensamientos y predecir cada uno de sus movimientos, procuraba mantenerla cerca, observada y no muy apartada, se contoneaba entre sus colegas presumiéndola como un objeto inalcanzable.

— ¿Lista para ser arrojada a los lobos?— Cuestionó el rubio en voz baja, dándole un elegante sorbo a la tercera copa de champagne.

— ¿Me disculpa un segundo? Debo ir al tocador. — Masculló, lanzando una súplica muda para escapar durante dos minutos de ese lugar sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Afortunadamente, el hombre se mostró accesible.

Con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, la joven doctora no depuró en encontrar su camino hacia el baño de mujeres, situados al final del pasillo, en una ubicación accesible para los asistentes. Abrumada, oteo atenta los rostros de las personas que dejaba a su paso, algunos podía reconocerlos, pero otros simplemente era incapaz de ubicarlos, el barullo generado por las risas y las conversaciones comenzaban a sacarla de quicio. Antes de ingresar a su destino, tomó la copa restante de champagne de una de las bandejas disponibles en la cercanía, ingiriendo el licor de un profundo y sutil golpe, quizá en su mente yacía el plan de embriagarse ligeramente, el alcohol siempre daba fuerzas ¿cierto?, sin más preámbulos y sintiéndose un poco mareada, se adentró con paso firme al elegante baño del salón. Ubicó con rapidez un tocador disponible; frente al espejo, humedeció sus manos para apartar el sudor, los dedos le temblaban y al verse reflejada en el cristal corroboró que su apariencia pérfida contrastaba con la hermosura del vestido. La presión ejercida estaba tornándose más molesta de lo que ella imaginaba.

—Mierda…— Susurró a la par que lanzaba un suspiro. Rebuscó en su bolso de mano el labial que había resguardado antes de salir de casa, en caso de que sus carnosos labios precisaran ser enmarcados por el pigmento tinto. Al analizar por segunda ocasión su imagen, procuró mantenerse apacible, a final de cuentas, había soñado con obtener ese puesto desde que estaba en la residencia, el trabajo de sus sueños yacía ahí, pero no podía entender por qué se sentía tan agobiada.

Su plan de regresar a lado de C se vio frustrado por la presencia de dos damas, quienes hacían acto de presencia entre carcajadas y comentarios ilegibles para los odios de la pelirosa. Sigilosa como una sombra, logró ocultarse en uno de los cubículos vacíos, evitaba a toda costa entablar largas conversaciones con desconocidos, no solo por su estabilidad mental, sino también por la serie de rumores que cada uno tenía para servirle en cada dialogo en el que ella intervenía.

—Ahora comprendo porque Haruno Sakura fue elegida para tomar el puesto de la vicepresidencia del hospital, no me sorprende la elección de C, es algo habitual en él. — Dijo una gélida voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—La galantería es inminente a él, quizá lo convenció al llevarla a la cama, ¿Quién sabe?, C suele ser muy objetivo respecto a lo que quiere, parece bastante interesado en ella. — Añadió la acompañante, finalizando su despectivo comentario con una carcajada.

—Pobre Samui, tantos años de trabajo y lealtad reducidos a un buen polvo.

Furiosa, la pelirosa contuvo las lágrimas. Aguardó paciente en su escondite. Las dudas se afianzaron a ella, formando un nudo en su garganta y un huevo en el estómago, no estaba siendo lanzada a los lobos, todo lo contrario, deambulaba con un lobo por todo el salón, uno disfrazado de cordero.

Con la cabeza en alto, disipó las lágrimas y cualquier atisbo de debilidad. Salió de su escondite, dirigiendo su andar hacia la puerta de salida, pasó olímpicamente de las damas que minutos antes hablaban de ella, y en silencio prosiguió con su camino. Más allá de la tristeza, Sakura trasformo tal sentimiento en valentía para encarar no solo a C, sino también a su destino. Hablaría con franqueza, pondría las cartas en la mesa y diría todo lo que su pecho guardaba.

: : : : : : : :

Por un instante, el pelinegro abandonó el barullo de la fiesta para resguardarse en sus propios pensamientos. Salió por la puerta trasera que conectaba la cocina con el jardín, su madre, ávida cocinera y amante de la naturaleza, había solicitado a su padre que la casa se construyese de forma que los grandes ventanales enmarcaran la belleza del paisaje, gran parte de su tiempo lo pasaba en la cocina, y desde que tenía uso de razón, los más cálidos momentos los presencio dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Con un vaso de brandy en mano, tomó asiento en uno de los peldaños del porche, sumergiéndose en la melancolía de la noche decorado por el firmamento atiborrado de estrellas.

No se consideraba a sí mismo un perdedor, obtenía lo que quería y cuando lo quería, su éxito profesional se enmarcaba a las bases de la perseverancia, era un hombre paciente, constante y exigente. A sus escasos treinta y tres años tenía lo que muchos anhelaban; dinero, salud y fortuna, vivía en un elegante pent-house ubicado en una de las zonas más exquisitas de la alta alcurnia en Japón, conducía un automóvil del año, portaba trajes de diseñados hechos a la medida y costos relojes que superaban el sueldo de un trabajador promedio, sin embargo, todos eso eran banalidades, cosas que al final no tenían importancia si se vivía en soledad. La existencia de Sarada había cambiado su vida en todos los aspectos, darse cuenta que una vida dependía de él lo ayudo a contemplar el mundo desde otro punto, sentir un amor tan puro y genuino como el de su hija no se comparaba con los simples placeres que el dinero podía otorgar.

La molestia hacia la vida no residía en la recapitulación entera de su vida, sino en su incapacidad de mantener el amor de Sakura. Aquella mujer era más importante de lo que a él le gustaba admitir, había marcado un antes y un después en el curso de sus relaciones futuras, puesto que a pesar de mantener una relación con Karin durante tantos años, en su mente residía la idea de lanzarse a buscarla, encontrarla y decirle lo mucho que le había hecho falta. Verse inmerso en esa situación lo transportaban doce años al pasado, a esa cálida de mañana en la que encontró la fría ausencia en su cama, Sakura se le iba de las manos, una vez más la mujer que tanto amaba se apartaba de su lado.

—Me parece que la noche es bastante linda para estar triste ¿no lo crees?— Habló Naruto, tomando asiento a lado de su mejor amigo. Sasuke lo contempló de reojo en la oscuridad, por un instante imagino ser lo suficientemente sigiloso para que nadie presenciara su ausencia. — Todos se encuentran festejando allá adentro, van a llevarse una patada en el culo cuando se den cuenta que el motivo de la fiesta se encuentra aquí afuera.

—Hn. — Contestó Sasuke, dando un ligero sorbo al vaso de Brandy. — Ella va a marcharse, Naruto— El rostro del pelinegro se crispó un instante al mismo tiempo que su voz adquiría un tono trémulo— A esta hora se encuentra festejando, quizá bailando con otro hombre.

—Hey, detente ahí — Solicitó el rubio. Las suposiciones no eran buenas para una mente en estado de fragilidad, distorsionaba la realidad de la coyuntura, misma que era desconocida para los dos — Sakura no es así, Sasuke, y lo sabes.

—Por supuesto. — Con amargura, bebió de un sorbo el licor restante. El escozor del alcohol no logro deshacer el nudo en su garganta o disipar los pensamientos negativos, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba más perturbado de lo que alguien podía imaginar.

—Vamos, es demasiado rápido para rendirse, usuratonkachi— Habló Naruto, develando su habitual entusiasmo — ¿Cuántas situaciones han atravesado tú y Sakura? Demasiadas a decir verdad, bastante complejas, pero las han afrontado, es inútil tirarlo todo por la borda.

—Lo haces sonar sencillo, eres un romántico empedernido. — Sasuke sonrió, pero no de felicidad, el gesto estaba cargado de ironía y acrimonia. No existía poder humano que pudiese hacer cambian a Sakura de opinión.

—Disculpa, aun creo en el amor— Compuso una mueca burlona dedicada a su mejor amigo sin que este la notara— No la dejes marchar — comentó el rubio— separarse no es una opción viable. Los dos deben comprender que las relaciones implican más cosas que él amor, eso es solo la base.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga?— El pelinegro arqueo una ceja. Durante su vida, había seguido los consejos drásticos de Naruto una vez, lo cual resulto en la mayor decepción de su existencia, puesto que la misma pelirosa en discordia abordo un avión con rumbo desconocido y apareció en su oficina doce años después.

—Si ella desea marcharse, muéstrale tu apoyo, hazle saber que estarás ahí, aun cuando eso incluya sacrificar algo…— El rubio lanzó un largo suspiro— Ve por ella.

— ¿Qué vaya por ella y haga que?— El pesimismo aun cegaba a Sasuke.

—Tienes que ir con ella, hablar y solucionar las cosas, Sasuke— Exasperado, Naruto tomó a su amigo por los hombros, dándole un fuerte sacudidon, implorando a algún poder divino que hiciese a Sasuke entrar en razón — Dios, eres tan complicado.

—Ella se encuentra en otro lugar en estos momentos.

—Sasuke, ¡es el momento perfecto para ir por ella!— Exclamó entusiasmado. Abandonó su asiento como si tuviese un resorte incrustado en el trasero, y sin soltar al azabache, lo dirigió hacia su auto — ¡Mierda, Sasuke! ¡Entra ahí ahora mismo y conduce a la ciudad!

El azabache ingresó al automóvil a la fuerza. Naruto podía ser bastante persistente si se lo proponía.

—La última vez que seguí tus consejos pase doce años buscándola. — Le recordó sin inmutarse a mirarlo.

—Lo sé, pero esta vez será distinto. — Aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa. — Ahora vete, yo te cubro.

—Gracias, hermano. — Con la bendición de Naruto en la bolsa, Sasuke puso el auto en marcha. Actuar desairadamente no era lo suyo, pero por Sakura valía la pena salir de los convencionalismos.

: : : : : : : :

Tomó una bocanada de aire al salir del tocador. El nerviosismo había desaparecido, y con este las inseguridades, después de varias semanas de divagar, Sakura tenía la respuesta apropiada para la propuesta incorrecta, aceptar el puesto supondría lanzarse a las fauces del lobo, quedar a su merced y dejar el destino a la deriva.

Segura de sí misma, viro sobre sus tobillos, no prolongaría la espera, seria justa con C aun cuando él no lo había sido con ella. El sonido de los zapatos retumbaba por el elegante pasillo a medida que ingresaba al barullo de la fiesta, sin embargo, los gritos de una dama acapararon su atención, en especial cuando el objetivo de su búsqueda trataba tranquilizarla. El efecto alucinante y seductor de sus palabras causaba el efecto contrario en la mujer de cabello rubio; desde lejos podía apreciarse que la fémina se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad deplorable, lo que la llevaba a lanzar una serie de letanías al apacible doctor.

Atrapada por la escena, Sakura intentó desviar la mirada cuando ambos se percataron de su presencia. A pesar de armar un alboroto, la mujer secó las lágrimas con el dedo índice, y siguió a C casi pisándole los talones. El hombre había sido atrapado en medio de la gran mentira, la pelirosa tenía demasiadas preguntas atoradas en el pecho y no permitirá que C se marchara sin responderlas.

— ¡Aun no hemos terminado de hablar!— Increpó la fémina, echó un leve vistazo a la bella pelirosa.

—Yo sí, ahora, si me disculpas, debo volver a la fiesta, ¿deseas que llame a un taxi para que venga a recogerte?— Espetó en tono frio e impersonal.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para obtener el puesto?! ¡¿Acostarte con él?!— Cuestionó la rubia, dedicándole una mirada atiborrada de ira a la pelirosa, a quien se le inculpaba de haber hechizado al imperturbable doctor con encantos carnales.

— ¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente, Samui!— Dijo el rubio, irritado. Sin un ápice de delicadeza, tomó a la rubia por el brazo, a paso rápido, la dirigió hacia la salida del lugar, bajo la mirada curiosa de algunos huéspedes e invitados curiosos que pasaban por ahí.

Sakura noto como el rubio daba indicaciones a los guardias de seguridad, quienes apartaron casi a la fuerza a la pareja de médicos, los hombres asintieron con un gesto ante sus comandos. C, viró sobre sus tobillos, dirigiendo su andar exclusivamente a la confundida pelirosa que esperaba por él al otro lado del pasillo.

—Puedo explicarlo— Fue lo primero que abandonaron sus labios. El arrepentimiento estaba trazado en aquellos ojos color avellana, brillante por el fulgor de la candente coyuntura. Carraspeo al no obtener una respuesta pronta de la pelirosa, el imperturbable doctor era presa del miedo.

—Adelante, yo escucho. — Masculló molesta, mientras veía como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por el rostro impoluto de su acompañante.

—Primero que nada, ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?— La miro duramente. Por más que hiciera el intento de no llamar la atención, los asistentes notarían la ausencia de ambos. Sonrió fingidamente a una pareja que deambulaba por el pasillo, acto seguido, posó su mirada en el rostro gélido de la pelirosa, tratando de no perder la sensatez ante la prolongada afonía.

—Lo suficiente para generarme dudas respecto a tus intenciones. — Replicó furiosa. — ¿Creíste que esto te daría derecho a cortejarme? ¿Qué nuestra relación superaría lo laboral?, responde algo por mí, ¿tu elección la realizaste con base a mis habilidades o a una apuesta con tus colegas sobre lo rápido que podías llevarme a la cama?— Preguntó, haciendo honor a su carácter explosivo.

C no respondió.

—Eso imagine— Dijo fríamente, pasando a su lado sin mirarlo.

—Sakura, espera. — Suplicó el rubio yendo detrás de ella.

—No te molestes. Ya he tomado una decisión, no aceptare el puesto. Supongo que esto no te incomodara, no es la única razón para declinar, pero tampoco es menos importante que las demás. Ahora si me disculpas…

Lejos de quedarse a escuchar el elaborado discurso que C tenía para hacerla cambiar de opinión, Sakura opto por dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, sintió como un peso abandonaba sus pequeños hombros. Inhaló con fuerza el aire nocturno, le dedico una sonrisa a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada y se dispuso a buscar un taxi que la llevara a casa. Tsunade la reprimiría en cuanto estuviese al tanto de la noticia, Ino no toleraría que guardara algún detalle de lo que había sucedido aquella noche, y Sarada, ella quizá reaccionaria de forma inesperada. Se detuvo en la acera para hacerle señas al taxi que se aproximaba, una vez dentro del vehículo, indicó al hombre la dirección donde se ubicaba su apartamento, él asintió gustoso, poniendo en marcha al motor, llevando a la princesa de regreso a la realidad.

Por un ínfimo momento, mientras contemplaba el paisaje taciturno de la ciudad por la ventana, imaginaba el rostro de Sasuke cuando este supiera que había declinado a la propuesta de trabajo. El azabache se mostró comprensible cuando ella le contó sobre la nueva oportunidad que se avecinaba en su vida, pero algo en su interior le decía que él no estaba del todo contento con la idea de dejarla marchar lejos. Aun así, su permanencia no cambiaría drásticamente la situación de su relación, Sasuke era orgulloso por excelencia, no iría a buscarla como un príncipe en búsqueda de su princesa, eso solo sucedía en los cuentos de hadas, y Sakura sabía que su vida no era uno de ellos.

La vibración de su teléfono la arrancó de sus pensamientos, su mirada viajo desde la ventana hacia la pantalla del móvil, la cual, indicaba la llamada entrante de un número desconocido. Dubitativa, pensó en no contestar, quizá C había obtenido su número y ahora la llamaba desde un teléfono público, sin embargo, disipó las paranoias y llevó el objeto hacia su oreja, escuchando atenta la voz al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Haruno Sakura?

—Ella habla. — Replicó.

—Llamamos de la oficina de seguridad de Tokio para informarle que Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra en calidad de detenido por rebasar los límites de velocidad y conducir con aliento a alcohol. Puede pasar a cubrir el monto de la fianza o permitir que el acusado pase una noche en la cárcel.

Un breve suspiro escapo de sus sonrosados labios al escuchar la noticia. Sasuke estaba metido en problemas, una vez más, y no tenía más remedio que acudir a rescatarlo.

—En unos minutos estaré ahí. — Indicó apacible, finalizando la llamada. — A la oficina de seguridad, por favor.

: : : : : : : :

A pesar de haberse librado de cumplir una condena que quizá le faltarían años de vida para cumplirla, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba preso por conducir a exceso de velocidad, a eso se le sumo el aliento a alcohol y desacato a la autoridad, por lo que el deportivo de lujo termino varado en el corralón comunitario y él, preso.

Para su buena fortuna, los oficiales le otorgaron una celda exclusivamente para él, las otras tenían sobrecupo, así que situaron al elegante azabache en un punto alejado del barullo de los ebrios y las mujeres vendedoras de caricias, quienes no demoraron en contemplarlo lascivamente y lanzarle uno que otro comentario subido de tono. Ignoró monumentalmente los intentos de los ahí presentes para sacarlo de sus casillas, le parecía divertido hasta cierto punto, no obstante, tal falta a la autoridad quedaría registrado en su registro durante toda su vida, debía pagar una multa y quizá cumplir con algún servicio comunitario o el cese temporal de su licencia.

La penumbra de la celda era más abrumante de lo que había imaginado, nunca se vio a si mismo pasando una noche en la cárcel, ni siquiera cuando era un chico rebelde, su padre lo había advertido un millón de veces y cuando su hermano ingresó a una celda al verse envuelto en una pelea, Fugaku Uchiha cumplió su sentencia y permitió que el mayor de sus hijos pasara la noche en una fría celdilla.

Apesumbrado, tomó asiento en el suelo y recargo su cabeza contra los barrotes. Lamar a Sakura había sido un error garrafal, de todas las personas disponibles en su lista de contactos, eligió el número de la pelirosa, algo en su interior le decía que ella no lo abandonaría a su suerte o tal vez sí. Cerró los ojos para calamar sus pensamientos, estaba hecho un traste.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasándome?— Susurró para sus adentros, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la insípida pared de concreto, dañada por los años por el paso de unos cuantos individuos en las mismas o peores condiciones. Sakura lo estaba perturbando, o mejor dicho, el arrepentimiento le carcomía el cerebro, evocando recuerdos que nunca más regresarían.

—Uchiha Sasuke— El tintineo de las llaves, así como el llamado de la oficial, lo obligaron a ponerse de pie, una vez que estuvo frente a la dama uniformada, retrocedió dos pasos, permitiéndole abrir la celda— La persona que llamo ha pagado la fianza, está ultimando algunos detalles, puede marcharse.

—Gracias. — Asintió, abandonando su encierro para desplazarse por el oscuro, pero cortó pasillo que conectaba las celdas con el lobby del establecimiento. Precedentemente de dar la vuelta por el corredor, Sasuke escuchó la cálida voz de la pelirosa, su corazón dio un vuelco con solo imaginarla ahí, y tal como lo imagino, al encontrarse con ese par de ojos verdes llenos de seguridad, su mundo se desmorono.

Todo rastro de malestar se borró de su rostro. Esperó impaciente a que el guardia que resguardaba la diminuta puerta le permitiera salir, tan solo verlo le ocasionaron tal agobio que se contuvo de voltearle la cara de un buen puñetazo. Al abrirse la rendija, no demoró en cruzar el umbral y plantarse de frente a la pelirosa; ella, le dedicó una larga mirada mientras permanecía en silencio, gracias al reflejo que le proporcionaban las puertas de cristal, corroboró que su apariencia contrastaba abismalmente con la de Sakura, quien lucía hermosa con aquel vestido blanco ajustado.

La pesadumbre apareció de nueva cuenta, esta vez con más ahínco que la anterior. Proyectar la simple idea que Sakura había dedicado tanto esmero a su apariencia para salir con otro hombre le revolvió el estómago, fue tanto que solicitó unos minutos para recobrar la compostura. No visualizaba a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de algún patán.

— ¿Podemos marcharnos?— Preguntó Sakura. La molestia en su tono de voz era más que perceptible. Sasuke asintió, siguiéndole el paso de cerca sin decir nada; siempre procuraba que sus palabras fueran mejores que él silencio, pero en esta ocasión no contaba con las oraciones necesarias para disculparse o justificar su error.

El taxi que minutos antes transportaba a Sakura permanecía fuera de la comisaria. Ambos subieron al auto en garrafal silencio. La tensión era demasiada, inclusive para el conductor, los antiguos amantes parecían haber abierto una gélida tumba, puesto que ninguno se atrevía a cruzar palabras o romper con la afonía.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?— Cuestionó el hombre un tanto temeroso, contemplándolos a ambos desde el retrovisor.

Ante el cuestionamiento, Sasuke palpo sus bolsillos solo para corroborar lo que temía: había olvidado las llaves de su apartamento en casa de sus padres. Con las tarjetas de crédito resguardadas en su cuenta podía costear una noche en un hotel decente, pero las mismas aun permanecían bloqueadas gracias a las investigaciones a las que sometieron todas y cada una de sus cuentas bancarias, congelando sus fondos mientras el caso se esclarecía.

—Sumida 3-3-7. — Vociferó la joven pelirosa, indicando la dirección donde se situaba su apartamento.

Sasuke no sabía que responder, había generado ya bastantes molestias como para pasar la noche en el apartamento de la pelirosa, pero era su única opción, dormir en la calle no era una idea viable. La pelirosa contemplaba atenta la ventana, ni siquiera se inmutaba ante su presencia o a la vergonzosa coyuntura experimentada minutos atrás. La tranquila actitud de Sakura lo desconcertaba, desde el otro extremo del asiento, repasó a Sakura lentamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza, adivinando su femenina curvatura enmarcada por la delgada tela de aquel espectacular vestido.

—Hemos arribado. — Dijo el hombrecillo. Sakura asintió en silencio mientras rebuscaba entre su bolso el monto a pagar. Depositó algunas monedas y billetes en la mano del conductor y antes de descender agradeció por sus servicios y le deseo una buena noche, dedicándole una sonrisa cansada.

Después de largo rato, los dos se mantuvieron de pie a las afueras del complejo residencial donde vía la pelirosa, y sin mucha diferencia de como había iniciado su trayecto ingresaron al edificio. Sasuke recordaba a la perfección el camino que les esperaba de la entrada a la acogedora morada de la oji-verde. La tensión dentro del ascensor de disipo gracias a la presencia de una pareja, la cual parecía tener más problemas que ellos dos, puesto que tanto la chica como el chico no detuvieron la serie de letanías que ambos se lanzaban el uno al otro cada que tenían oportunidad. Aquella distracción les dio tiempo para lanzarse miradas fugitivas de cuando en cuando. Descendieron del elevador, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ambos ya se encontraban en la residencia de la pelirosa.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber?— Preguntó Sakura sin contemplarlo. Su andar tenía como objetivo la cocina.

—No, estoy bien, gracias.

Se mantuvo de pie, a unos cuantos metros de la cocina. Al notar el cansancio, tomó asiento en el elegante sofá predispuesto en la sala, aparto la corbata y desabotono el cuello de la camisa. Situó ambos codos sobre sus muslos, con la mirada fija en el suelo, bastante absorto en sus pensamientos para otear a Sakura tomar asiento a su lado.

—Rechace el puesto en el hospital de Nagasaki. — Comenzó Sakura con voz dura. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y su mirada fija en sus pies. — Adelante, puedes decir cualquier cosa. — Replicó, posando aquellos apáticos fanales esmeraldas sobre el impoluto rostro del moreno.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?— Replicó, manteniendo firme la mirada aun cuando Sakura parecía contener toda la furia que resguardaba en su pecho.

—No lo sé, quizá puedas expresar tu alegría, ¿acaso no fuiste el primero en oponerse a esto?

La mueca plasmada en el rostro del azabache se tornó de desconcierto a molestia. Estaba exasperándose. Ambos tenían un carácter explosivo, ahí la razón del porque todas sus intenciones de hablar se convertían en grandes discusiones.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Sakura?— Cuestionó, alzando el tono de voz ante la acusación de la pelirosa— ¿De verdad creíste que me alegraría? Por un demonio, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?— Furioso, el pelinegro de se puso de pie, deambulando como una fiera enjaulada por el limitado espacio disponible. Paso una mano por su cabello para luego restregarla en su rostro. — Solo quiero que seas feliz… y si esa definición podía lograrlo, me importa una mierda que estuvieras al otro extremo del país, te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo, Sakura.

—Sasuke…— Sakura titubeo al llamarlo.

—Aún no he dejado de amarte. — Confesó el pelinegro, recitando las palabras que sonaron como la mismísima gloria para los odios de la pelirosa. Él se quedó de pie, mirándola desde el punto donde se encontraba.

Como respuesta automática, Sakura abandonó su asiento para amoldar su cuerpo a los brazos del azabache, ambos replicaron autómatas a las demandas de sus deseos. Él, envolvió con fuerza su estrecha cintura, buscó con desesperación el camino hacia sus labios, arrebatándole un beso que sabía a ambrosia, pero sobre todo a Sakura. La apegó a su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible, haciéndole saber que nada ni nadie los separaría. Los reproches de esa vida y las otras quedaban atrás.

La pelirosa se apartó a tientas, rompiendo el beso con base a un reproche de parte del pelinegro. Bajo la mirada inquisitiva de su acompañante, deslizó el cierre del vestido, permitiendo que la tela descendiera hasta el piso, exponiendo la exquisitez de su desnudez. Presa de sus impulsos, Sasuke se aproximó a ella de nueva cuenta, envolviendo sus labios en un demandante beso, siguiendo instintivamente el corto camino hacia el sillón. Sasuke la contempló recostarse en el sofá, encontrando un fulgor particular en su mirada, transportándolo a la primera vez que esos ojos lo hipnotizaron sin depuro.

El pelinegro encontró el camino hacia ella, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, colocó poco a poco el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Sakura, admirándola como la más bella creación en la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Sakura, acariciando la espalda de Sasuke aun cubierta por la perfecta camisa blanca.

—Prométeme que no huiras en la mañana. — Suplicó Sasuke, rozando sus labios a medida que recitaba sus propios estatutos. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, enternecida por el temor que su partida doce años atrás había generado.

—No iré a ninguna parte, Sasuke. — Susurró entre besos — No iré a ninguna parte. — Reiteró.

Con aquellas palabras, ambos se dispusieron a amarse en soledad, arropados por la oscuridad. A pesar de que su historia no era la mejor de todas, dejaron eso atrás, solo para quererse como la vida se los había privado doce años atrás, tal cual debía ser; libre y sincero.

 **Continuara**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **N/A: Yes, I'm back! Después de una larga ausencia y del mismo modo una larga espera, estoy de regreso –no por mucho tiempo, pero si con el suficiente para finalizar esta linda historia, creo que está de más repetir el millón de excusas para justificar mi desaparición momentánea, mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente desde que ingrese a la universidad, sin embargo, no he olvidado mis pendientes en esta plataforma.**

 **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, lo escribí con mucho cariño y amor para ustedes. Sasuke y Sakura están de regreso, después de todo el drama, ambos optaron por comenzar desde cero, ¿Cómo se desarrollara su relación en los capítulos restantes? Eso está por descubrirse ;)**

 **Como siempre lo he dicho, mil gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, ojala este regreso sea bien visto y si el capítulo les gusto no duden en expresarlo en un lindo review :D(los cuales, a pesar de no haber respondido como se merece, los tengo en plena consideración y agradezco con cada pedazo y pizca de mi corazon) sin nada más que añadir, los leo en la próxima entrega, por el momento me dispondré a continuar con esta historia y las demás que se encuentra en hiatus, así que les envió un fuerte abrazo donde quieran que estén, les deseo lo mejor, ¡Saludos, paz y amor! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima! ;)**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 _Durante el corto lapso de relación entre él y Sakura, sabía que en algún punto ese día llegaría._

 _Algo en su interior le decía que tal vez no sería bien recibido; en su defensa, podía decir que era una víctima de las circunstancias, no obstante, plenamente consciente de sus actos y de lo que derivó de una pasión juvenil en una noche de verano, Uchiha Sasuke era el padre de Sarada._

 _Habían transcurrido doce largos años, donde su identidad se mantuvo en total secreto._

 _Desde el momento en el que ingresó a la no tan discreta residencia Haruno pudo darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto; Kizashi estaba muriendo y no existía nada en el mundo que remediase tal hecho. A todo esto, se le sumaba los atenuantes momentos de tensión entre él y la peli-rosa, los cuales, parecían tornarse habituales conforme cada uno se sumergía en sus propios problemas._

 _Para su buena fortuna, fue bien recibido por los padres de Sakura. La tarde transcurrió tranquila, entre placidas anécdotas relatadas por Kizashi. La tensión perpetuada entre la pelirosa y su madre era más que palpable en el ambiente, ambas mujeres, habían optado por borrar de sus mentes el parentesco sanguíneo y hacer como si ninguna existiese. Al igual que otras coyunturas, el azabache sentía cierta responsabilidad de que todo eso hubiese sucedido, sin embargo, la ojiverde siempre lograba restarle culpabilidad, su repentina reaparición en la vida de la heredera Haruno no tenía nada que ver con el rompimiento de su compromiso con Neji Hyuga en medio del altar._

— _Iré a recostarme un momento. — Avisó la atenuada pelirosa. El viaje había sido largo y precipitado, y cada situación suscitada en los últimos meses no la ayudaban a apaciguar su mente, por lo que, hastiada de cada segundo que transcurría, opto por desaparecer y confinarse en su antigua habitación hasta recuperar los ánimos casi existentes._

— _¿Sabes jugar ajedrez, muchacho?— Preguntó Kizashi luciendo bastante animado. Las mujeres de su vida se encontraban realizando labores distintas por todo lo largo y ancho de la casa, dándole la oportunidad al patriarca de la familia de pasar un momento a solas con el azabache._

— _Por supuesto. — Espetó, abandonando su asiento para seguir el paso de Kizashi hasta la amplia oficina._

— _Supongo que no será la actividad más divertida del día, pero puedo asegurarte que te hará olvidar todos tus problemas al menos un instante. — Habló. El deteriorado hombre cerró las exquisitas puertas de madera detrás de sí, imponiendo un avisó sobre la privacidad y la importancia del momento._

 _En medio de la amplia habitación, el moreno se tomó la libertad de examinar largamente cada detalle disperso en la oficina. Podía deducir que dentro esas cuatro paredes, Kizashi Haruno había vivido grandes experiencias a lo largo de su existencia. Sobre el escritorio podían apreciarse una serie de carpetas y archivos sin responder, pero lo que captó la atención de Sasuke fueron la serie de fotografías enmarcadas que le daban un toque personal al atenuante empleo del patriarca. Sakura aparecía en cada efigie, desde que solo era una recién nacida hasta tener a Sarada en sus propios brazos._

— _¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?— Preguntó, sacando al pelinegro de sus más profundos pensamientos._

— _Un whisky, por favor. — Replicó. Sigiloso como una sombra, tomó una de las fotografías, solo para grabar en su memoria a una Sakura sonriente, sin saber que aquel hermoso gesto fue captado sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta._

— _Una chica hermosa, ¿no es así?— Indagó Kizashi, apareciendo detrás de él. Sasuke, asintió en silencio, recibiendo con gusto la bebida exquisitamente preparada por su suegro. — Debo advertir que desde pequeña tuvo muchos pretendientes, muchos pasaron ante mis ojos sin pena, ni gloria._

 _Sasuke dio un elegante sorbo al licor, disfrutando el escozor que el líquido provocaba ante la nula habitualidad del alcohol en su garganta. Ambos, tomaron asiento cerca de la delicada mesa de madera donde yacía el perfecto tablero de mármol, nervioso, procuró no delatarse a sí mismo, sería bastante ingenuo no imaginar que Kizashi aprovecharía tal oportunidad para dejar todo en claro._

— _Supongo que no soy el primero. — Dijo en voz baja. Realizó el primer movimiento, rogaba a los dioses que la impasibilidad no le nublara el juicio y lo dejara en ridículo, sabia lo apropiado para ganar una partida de ajedrez, su padre era un acérrimo conocedor, no era de extrañarse que deseara compartir su afición con sus dos hijos, instruyéndoles en el arte de la estrategia y el pensamiento._

— _Esperó que seas el último. Llegaras a entenderlo cuando Sarada comience a relacionarse, te tocara vivir los primeros amores y desamores de ella. — Hablo la voz de la experiencia, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa al pelinegro._

— _La verdad es que, me siento abrumado. — Confesó el Uchiha. Los últimos acontecimientos en su vida habían pasado tan rápido que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo. — Imaginaba que esta reunión seria bajo otras circunstancias. — Admitió._

— _Yo también. — Concordó Kizashi. — Creo que Saura es enemiga de los rutinas y la monotonía, no puedo culparla, cuando se es joven todo parece sencillo, la vida parece fácil, pero conforme envejecemos nuestra perspectiva cambia completamente. No puedo culpar a ninguno de los dos, sería injusto y una pérdida de tiempo, odiarte por algo que sucedió doce años atrás, y que, sin embargo, ese "algo" trajo alegría y dicha a esta casa._

— _Tomare mis responsabilidades como padre de Sarada. Sé que nunca podre ser igual a usted, pero intentare ser una figura presente en la vida de mi hija de ahora en adelante. — Aseguró el azabache._

 _Kizashi sonrió satisfecho. No obstante, los largos silencios que se presentaban de cuando en cuando en la conversación tenían a Sasuke en la línea borde de su estabilidad mental. Ganarse la confianza del padre de Sakura lo ayudaría a no sentirse como un enemigo dentro de la familia, en especial con Mebuki, quien aún no terminaba de convencerlo su presencia, mucho menos cuando parecía cargar con el peso del rencor y las malas decisiones de dos adolescentes._

— _Estoy muriendo, Sasuke. — Dijo Kizashi. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, mostrando lo apagada que estaba su mirada, y como poco a poco la vida se desprendía de su cuerpo a medida que los días transcurrían. — He tenido la oportunidad de apreciar la vida. Debes saber que no fui un gran padre, pasaba todo el día inmerso en la oficina, viajando, pasando más tiempo con mis socios y enemigos que con mi propia familia._

 _El pelinegro procuro mantenerse apacible ante las palabras de Kizashi, al cual podía comprender plenamente. Era bien sabido que el mundo de los negocios demandaba tiempo y muchísimos sacrificios, quien llegaba a la cima del poder había pagado un caro precio, entre los cuales la familia siempre se encontraba como el primer tributo._

 _La carga de trabajo mantenía a Sasuke confinado en su despacho las veinticuatro horas, una serie de proyectos clamaba a gritos su atención, así como la reciente demanda lanzada por Shimura. Como presidente, era su deber darle estabilidad a sus trabajadores, su vida personal no debía verse envuelta en todo el drama que acarreaba la construcción, sin embargo, conforme pasaba más tiempo adentrándose en las problemáticas de la empresa, hacia a un lado las disputas con Sakura._

— _Dime algo, Sasuke, ¿realmente amas a Sakura?— Preguntó, sin temerla ni deberla. Necesitaba escuchar de los labios del pelinegro que todo lo que sentía por su hija era más que sincero._

— _Estaría mintiendo si respondiera que no lo hago. Sakura es una mujer importante en mi vida. — Espetó. Luego de meditar sus palabras, se arrepintió inmediatamente. Tal respuesta no era digna de otorgarse, y no hacia justicia a todo lo que sentía por la pelirosa._

— _No puedo comprender porque Sakura decidió mantenerte tanto tiempo en incognito. Mebuki y yo siempre nos hicimos teorías respecto a quien era el padre de Sarada, pero eres un buen hombre, Uchiha Sasuke. Entiendo porque Sakura te eligió._

— _No debería tener expectativas respecto a mí, he cometido muchísimos errores a lo largo de mi vida. — Espetó Sasuke, terminándose el licor de un largo trago. Kizashi volvió a sonreír, charlar les llevaría más tiempo de lo previsto, aun así, tenían toda la tarde para prolongar las palabras y demás anécdotas. Sin que el azabache se lo solicitara, el padre de Sakura le preparó otro trago igual de exquisito que el primero._

— _Todos tenemos errores, muchacho, somos hombre es a final de cuentas. — Ambos, elevaron sus vasos para brindar. — Sin embargo, cuando se está en pareja, esos errores deben solucionarse. El amor no siempre es sencillo, no solo se vive del cariño, sino también de la comprensión, la empatía, el apoyo...y conforme pasan los años ese sentimiento cambia, pero nunca desaparece. — Susurró, componiendo una sonrisa discreta._

— _Señor, yo…— Sasuke se detuvo a contemplar como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos claros del padre de Sakura. Le otorgó unos cuantos minutos para que recuperara la compostura y continuara con aquel discurso tan emotivo que tenía preparado exclusivamente para él y nadie más._

— _Solo quiero que las hagas felices, me refiero a Sarada y Sakura. Las he visto crecer a ambas, llorar antes de entrar al colegio, sentirse nerviosas al presentar un examen, afrontar todos los retos que la vida tiene preparados para ellas. Estoy preparado para dejarlas partir. Siempre me aterró esta idea, pero estoy completamente seguro que ellas se encontraran seguras, amadas y felices a tu lado. — Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del emotivo hombre, permitiéndole a Sasuke contemplar aquella faceta que mantenía tan oculta de su familia y de todo aquello que tanto amaba._

— _Puede confiar en que así será. — Replicó el azabache, posando una mano sobre su hombro, mostrándose un poco titubeante._

— _He visto la forma en la que te mira, y me atrevo a decir que nunca contemple ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos. Estoy agradecido por eso. Así que hoy, te estoy entregando el regalo más grande que tengo, no lo arruines._

: : : : : : : :

La tranquilidad que se respiraba en el sitio era inigualable. El vecindario era más sofisticado y hermoso de lo descrito por Sasuke; áreas verdes, hectáreas cubiertas por robles, arces, zarzales, rosales y acrimonias que forman parte de una vasta vegetación digna de un cuento. En lo alto de una discreta colina, la casa de la familia Uchiha se alzaba con mayor notoriedad de todas las dispersas en el excéntrico suburbio ubicado a una hora de la ciudad.

Motivado por su repentino regresó con la peli-rosa, Uchiha Sasuke no demoró en diseñar la casa de sus sueños y poner el proyecto en marcha tan rápido como la constructora se lo permitió, finalizándola a principios del año. Según el pelinegro, Sarada pronto pasaría a la siguiente etapa de la educación, y al estar más firme que nada en su relación con la madre de su hija, opto por erguir un recinto lo suficientemente bueno para albergar a las dos mujeres de su vida, el apartamento de la pelirosa y su pent-house de soltero no les servirían para vivir como una familia.

El camión de la mudanza arribó una hora después de su llegada a la espaciosa casa. Tan rápido como detuvo su paso a las afueras del hogar Uchiha, Sakura y Sarada no demoraron en poner manos a la obra y ubicar los muebles y miles de cajas en los lugares casi ideales, les tomaría todo el día imponer un orden. Aun así, Mebuki Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, hicieron un espacio en su abarrotada agenda para acudir al mudo llamado de auxilio perpetuado por las mujeres del clan Haruno, realizando así un acto de presencia digno de documentarse en una alfombra roja, haciendo uso de su exquisito gusto en la decoración de interiores.

—Esta es la última caja, Haruno-sama. — Un hombre de avanzada edad y complexión esbelta cargaba el contenedor de cartón situado en un rincón del amplio camión. En la parte frontal podía leerse el lugar al que pertenecía, desvelando nada más y nada menos la oficina del azabache.

—Yo me hare cargo de esta. — Espetó sonriente. Del bolso trasero de sus jeans desgastados extrajo una generosa cantidad de dinero, pagando así los altos costos del traslado. Una vez que el dinero estuvo en manos del dueño de los fletes, Sakura trató de no dejar caer la caja, despidiendo así a los trabajadores contratados por el Uchiha.

Bajo los rayos del sol, recorrió el sendero entre la puerta de entrada y la calle, aspirando con fuerza el aroma de las flores y toda la naturaleza. Aquella casa significaba el comienzo de su vida a lado de Sasuke, un gran paso para los dos.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con la caja en manos, su ligero andar resonó por los amplios espacios vacíos, contemplando maravillada la fuente horizontal predispuesta a un lado de la sala, dándole un toque sofisticado y moderno a la construcción. Embelesada con el excelso trabajo del pelinegro, Sakura prosiguió con su camino hacia la planta alta, subiendo los peldaños de madera con sumo cuidado, puesto que no estaba en sus planes tropezar y sufrir un accidente.

Triunfante, depositó la pesada caja en la habitación predeterminada para ser la oficina del pelinegro, abandonado de inmediato el lugar; a pesar de que Sasuke no se encontraba, Sakura se había mentalizado en no husmear entre las cosas del moreno, mucho menos si eran del trabajo, ya encontraría el tiempo para ordenar su propio sitio, por el momento, ella se encargaría de lo demás.

Al regresar a la cocina, encontró la mitad de la vasija ya resguardada en su sitio correspondiente. Debía agradecer enteramente la asistencia de su madre y mejor amiga, Sasuke había pasado los últimos días inmerso en la oficina, tratando de forzar una adecuada organización a todos los designios de la constructora, era por eso que Sakura no se encontraba molesta con su ausencia, al contrario, conforme los meses transcurrieron ambos comprendieron que debían apoyarse el uno al otro.

—Creo que nunca terminare con esto. — Dijo la pelirosa sumamente atareada, contemplando las cajas apiladas por toda la casa. Esperaba tener lo primordial antes de que Sasuke arribara, como la cocina, el comedor y las habitaciones. Lo demás ya lo organizaría en el transcurso de la semana; contaba con demasiado tiempo libre gracias a las consideraciones de su mentora y su insistencia en otorgarle vacaciones.

—No seas pesimista, frentona. Cualquiera moriría en vivir en un paraíso como este. — Replicó Ino, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Lo dices tan despreocupada porque no tendrás que limpiar esta casa. — Añadió Sakura, tomando asiento en una de las nuevas sillas adquiridas en una mueblería de lujo días antes de la mudanza. Agobiada, un suspiro se le escapó de lo más hondo del pecho, poniendo en alerta a sus acompañantes.

—Esto les caerá bien. — Dijo Mebuki sonriente, situando frente a las narices de la rubia y su hija una tentativa copa de vino tinto. — He preparado limonada para Sarada. — La pelinegra ingreso en la cocina, limpiando el sudor que aperlaba su frente con el dorso de su mano.

— ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!—Coreó, dando un largo y elegante trago a la fría bebida preparada por su abuela.

— ¿Por qué no dirigimos esta charla al jardín? Me parece que estamos ignorando la hermosa vista que tu casa puede ofrecernos. — Mebuki, encantada, desfiló hacia la puerta de cristal trasera, empujándola ligeramente para abrase paso al oasis en el patio trasero.

La brisa era gentil y cálida como los rayos del sol. Cada elemento estaba en sintonía con el clima y la naturaleza, tornando el ambiente más que perfecto.

El cuarteto tomó asiento a escasos metros de la ostentosa piscina, contemplando fascinadas el asombroso paisaje y la vista desde la colina. Sakura sonrió nostálgica, durante años había soñado con ese momento; ahora que lo vivía, no sabía cómo responder, estaba absorta en el trance de las maravillas.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sakura?— Pregunto de pronto Ino.

—No, nada. — Contestó con una tenue sonrisa, ingiriendo un sorbo del licor tinto. Avizoró tímidamente a su madre y a la rubia, insegura de que añadir. — Me parece que todo esto es demasiado. — espetó, finalmente optando por revelar el malestar de la ensoñación.

—Es bastante irónico que lo digas, creciste en una mansión, frentona. — Añadió Ino entre risas, notando como Sakura se unía a ella.

—Me refiero a que es demasiado. Nuestros trabajos y el colegio de Sarada se encuentran en la ciudad, nos tomara una hora arribar. Una casa en el centro de Tokio habría bastado para los tres. — Insegura, la joven madre se encogió de hombros.

—Tonterías, Sakura. — Interrumpió su madre, haciendo un mohín con las manos. — Es lo que menos debería mantenerlos consternados, por el momento deben concentrarse en agrandar su familia, hace tiempo me recitaste un discurso sobre lo aberrante que era ser hijo único, supongo que no planeas eso para Sarada ¿o sí?

Por algún motivo que le pareció inverosímil, las palabras de su madre generaron presión sobre ella. Algo demasiado inusual. Ella y Sasuke no habían tocado el tema de tener más hijos, por lo que, desconocía por completo la postura del pelinegro ante la idea de dejar atrás los métodos anticonceptivos y arriesgarse a concebir un pequeño retoño fruto de su amor. Simplemente imaginarlo tenía a Sakura más que entusiasmada, no iba a negar que albergaba el incesante deseo de convertirse en madre por segunda vez.

—Sí, bueno, lo he pensado durante los últimos meses, pero no estoy segura si Sasuke esté preparado para tener otro hijo, incluso yo, la experiencia sería totalmente diferente. — La peli-rosa miro alternadamente a Ino y su madre, sintiéndose en medio de un importante interrogatorio.

—Nunca es el momento indicado, Sakura— Advirtió la exuberante dama de ojos azules, degustando con parsimonia el dulce sabor del tinto añejado. — ¿Han hablado de casarse?

La rubia bien sabía que la idea de unir sus vidas bajo las leyes de dios y los hombres no desagradaba a la orgullosa pareja. Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio hace un año, pero las inseguridades de su mejor amiga la obligaron a refutar, hiriendo el ego del pelinegro. Por algún motivo, comprendía si el Uchiha se sentía herido y temeroso de repetir la ocasión, como lo mencionaba, ambos eran unos cabezas duras.

—Siempre que tocamos el tema terminamos discutiendo. — Confesó, disimulando el vesaje de tristeza trazado en su haz.

—No puedo culparlo, el pobre te ofreció un anillo y tú lo rechazaste. — Culpó su madre, vertiendo una generosa cantidad de líquido oscuro en la copa ya vacía.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Había errores de su relación que prefería no recordar, la propuesta de matrimonio frente a todos sus alumnos era uno de ellos.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que me inculcaras tomarle importancia a lo que nuestro círculo social tenga que decir. Además, tú habrías muerto del enojo, no transcurría un año desde el rompimiento de mi compromiso con Neji cuando Sasuke se arrodillo frente a mí. — Bufó, procurando apaciguar su respiración al igual que sus ánimos.

—Me refiero a que debes darle tiempo, Sakura. El matrimonio nunca fue tu prioridad, ¿Por qué ahora te encuentras tan desesperada?

—No toda la iniciativa debe venir de Sasuke. — Mascullo Ino casi inaudible.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— Preguntó Sakura.

—Quizá, tú deberías proponerle matrimonio esta vez. — Profirió tímidamente. La oji-verde suspiró resignada y dirigió su mirada hacia Sarada, quien sumergía sus pies descalzos en la calidez del agua. Tal vez Ino tenía razón, puede que era su turno.

: : : : : : : : :

No era extraño que madre e hija se reunieran en las noches en la habitación de la pelirosa para charlar sobre todos los acontecimientos del día; Sakura había implementado esta linda tradición desde que Sarada era una pequeña niña de mejillas rechonchas invadida por un montón de dudas, así pues entablo un vínculo estrecho con ella.

— ¿Te gusta la nueva casa?— Inquirió, deseosa de escuchar a Sarada. Fe, esperanza, felicidad y amor eran los cimientos del nuevo hogar de la familia Uchiha. Bien sabía que su hija soñó con ese momento desde que era pequeña, y por fin se realizaban sus sueños.

—Es sorprendente. Mi cuarto es más amplio que el que tenía en el apartamento o en el pent-house de papá, además tiene una vista encantadora. — Relató radiante, revelando una expresión pura de júbilo.

—Me alegra escucharlo. — Complacida, la pelirosa devolvió el cepillo al buro a un costado de la cama, el cabello de Sarada relucía como la misma luna en el firmamento. — Tu padre se esforzó desmedidamente, esto es nuestro nuevo comienzo, Sarada.

Al dedicar una larga mirada a su pequeña hija, no pudo sentirse más encantada del rumbo de su vida. Existían cosas de las cuales no estaba orgullosa, muchas de ellas permanecían en el pasado, resguardadas en su memoria, pero podía jurar ante todos que Sarada nunca fue un error, amaba a su hija desmesuradamente, y la amó desde el primer momento que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Estoy feliz de que seamos una familia mamá. — La joven pelinegra ocultó el sonrojo sin éxito. La respiración se le fue cuando su madre la estrujo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo bien conocido para ella. — Me-me aplastas, mamá.

— ¡Ah! ¡Perdón!— Vociferó, Sakura.

—Sera mejor que vaya a descansar, tu deberías hacer lo mismo ¿o esperaras a papá?

—Esperare a tu padre un momento. — Espetó. Pasaba ya de la media noche y Sasuke aún no llegaba a casa. Sin más remedio, la atareada pelinegra fue a su habitación, dejando a su madre cabalmente sola.

Procuró otorgarle su espacio al moreno y no generarse ideas extrañas que lo involucraran en situaciones comprometedoras, confiaba en que Sasuke venia de camino o tal vez aún se encontraba en la oficina, los últimos días el Uchiha pasaba sumido en la pesada carga de trabajo, algunas ocasiones dormía en su escritorio, otras en el sofá y cuando descansaba en casa partía a primera hora de la mañana para continuar con los deberes de la constructora.

Situó su mirada en el libro que había dejado a medias, con todo el tiempo libre, Sakura regresó al hobby de la lectura, Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el trabajo y Sarada en el colegio, de manera que las mañanas se hacían interminables, así que dedicaba ese lapso excarcelado para ella misma.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos para que las ansias traicionaran a Sakura, luego de leer unas páginas sin prestar atención, situó sus fanales esmeraldas en la pantalla del móvil, corroborando la hora y la ausencia de Sasuke. Frunció el ceño al catalogar como desconsiderado al azabache en no darle anuncio de su paradero, pero pronto sosegó sus ánimos.

De repente, el sonido de la cerradura cediendo al paso de las llaves acaparó su atención. Examinó con pericia el ruido, desde el suspiro cansado de Sasuke hasta como las llaves terminaban sobre la mesa de cristal situada en el lobby. Lo pasos agotados del pelinegro se hicieron escuchar por toda la casa, con sumo cuidado ingresó en la habitación, no reparando en la expresión de asombró trazada en su faz.

—Supuse que estarías durmiendo. — La impoluta camisa blanca que vestía ese día tenía los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, mostrando una ligera fracción de la nívea piel de su cuello y pecho. Exhausto, lanzó el lujoso abrigo al suelo en conjunto con la corbata de seda.

—No podía dormir…— Respondió Sakura, siguiendo los movimientos de Sasuke como un depredador. Él le dedico una ínfima sonrisa opacada por las ojeras y la lasitud. Tomó asiento a los pies de la cama, disponiéndose a desabotonar el tramo de botones restantes. — Imaginaba que llegarías cansado, ¿quieres cenar o beber algo?— Preguntó, deslizándose por el amplio colchón de la cama hasta quedar detrás del moreno. Deliberadamente, encajó su rostro en el hombro desnudo del azabache, y rodeo su marcado torso con ambos brazos. — ¿Cómo estuvo el día?

—Fue una mierda. — Espetó sin reparo en su vocabulario. Un leve y pausado suspiro escapó de sus labios al mesurarse. — Los socios europeos no estaban del todo complacidos con el proyecto, y para ser sincero tampoco yo. Pase toda la tarde modificando los planos, la presentación y las maquetas. Lamento mantenerte en vela.

Los hermanos Uchiha perseguían un ambicioso proyecto en Europa; la constructora, al igual que otras, participaba para adjudicarse una construcción millonaria a un plazo de cinco años, los suficientes para erguir rascacielos con el mejor diseño y tecnología existente en el mundo de la tecnología. No obstante, los socios se negaban a reconocer el arduo trabajo realizado por Sasuke e Itachi, así que, sin más remedio, el pelinegro menor optó por lanzar todo lo que tenían en un inicio y adentrarse en una travesía sumamente arriesgada.

—No hay problema, estoy habituada a esto. — Una sonrisa broto de los labios de la pelirosa al depositar un beso en la mejilla del azabache. A duras penas, le permitió partir hacia el excéntrico baño ubicado a unos cuantos metros de la habitación; así como ella tenía su rutina nocturna, por nada del mundo, el meticuloso Sasuke saltaba la suya.

—Enviaran a dos emisarios para decidir el futuro de la compañía, desconozco cuando puedan llegar a la constructora, sé que será pronto, pero no tengo la certeza del cuándo. — Continuó desde el otro lado de la habitación. — No hablemos más del trabajo, ¿Qué tal estuvo la mudanza?— Al cabo de unos minutos, el azabache reapareció en la alcoba, luciendo unos pantalones deportivos azul marino y su bien cincelado torso y abdomen.

Pronto, el pelinegro tomo su lugar correspondiente en la cama.

—Aún faltan desempacar algunas cosas, comenzando por las cajas de tu oficina. — Confesó. Sakura no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, nada le impedía entrar y plantar un orden en la habitación casi vacía, pero prefería que Sasuke lo hiciera por su cuenta, solo él conocía cada objeto y su lugar correspondiente.

—Me encargare de eso el fin de semana. — Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

La iluminación desapareció de la habitación en el preciso instante que Sakura apagó la lámpara emplazada en la mesita de noche.

Sumergida en el mutismo del cuarto, escuchando solo sus acompasadas respiraciones, Sakura recordó la charla de aquella tarde con su madre e Ino, haciendo énfasis en el tema del matrimonio y los hijos. Desconocía la postura de Sasuke respecto agregar a otro miembro a la familia, por su parte, su reloj biológico aun marcaba la hora adecuada para embarazarse, era joven y su cuerpo aun resistiría los cambios y estragos que involucraba llevar una vida en el vientre, no obstante, su deber como pareja oficial del Uchiha recaía en convencerlo y llegar a un mutuo acuerdo.

Sakura no se consideraba a sí misma una persona religiosa, pero al ver la oportunidad adecuada para sacar a relucir el tema del posible compromiso, no iba a desaprovechar los regalos que los dioses le ofrecían.

—Sasuke-kun. — Habló con voz aterciopelada. No tentaría a Sasuke a ir más allá de algunas caricias y besos, con lo agotado que estaba, Sakura prefería dejarlo descansar, no sin antes plantearle la idea que llevaba carcomiéndole los sesos desde que Ino la cembro en ella. Apegó su cuerpo y cada carpa a la figura inerte del azabache, el respondió rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

— ¿Mhmm?— Preguntó con los ojos cerrados. Luchaba por mantenerse despierto, atento a lo que Sakura tenía que decir.

—He pensado últimamente en que tal vez, tú y yo, deberíamos llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. — Mordió su labio inferior; sus mejillas se encendieron como los de una jovencita a punto de recibir su primer beso, lo que estaba haciendo solo le recordaba a la Sakura de diecinueve años escapando del apartamento del azabache.— Me refiero a que quizá es tiempo de que nos casemos, ¿no lo crees?

La respuesta del pelinegro se prolongó en el tortuoso silencio, a medida que los minutos transcurrían, Sakura comenzaba a arrepentirse; las peleas habían desaparecido hace meses, sin embargo, lo que acababa de proponerle le daba material a Sasuke para armar una trifulca.

Temerosa, en medio de la oscuridad, busco el rostro del pelinegro, tratando de atisbarlo con la poca luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas. Contuvo un grito de tristeza al corroborar lo que menos cruzo por su mente; el pelinegro estaba sumido en un profundo sueño, cuando eso sucedía, no existía poder humano que lo regresara.

Más allá de incomodarlo, un largo suspiró de resignación escapo de sus labios. Encontraría el momento adecuado para hablar sobre el tema, no obstante, temía que eso nunca sucediera. Conforme, cerró los ojos, sin más alternativa que sumirse en el sueño.

: : : : : : : :

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana sin consideración. La calidez y luz inundaban la amplia habitación, acarreando que cierta dama de cabellos rosados se removiera bajo las sabanas, difundiendo una serie de improperios ante el abrupto despertar.

Se estiró como un gato, lanzando un largo bostezo. Sentía que el cansancio se apoderaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, el solo imaginar la montaña de cajas que aguardaba por ella y su reunión mensual con sus antiguas compañeras de universidad la hicieron considerar inventar una excusa y pasar el resto de la tarde en cama.

Todo el asunto de la mudanza y la embarazosa coyuntura presentada en la madrugada bajaron sus ánimos. La rutina no estaba ayudando en nada y la soledad solo se empeñaba en empeorar las cosas.

Mientras permanecía acostada, contemplando el techo, la pelirosa reparó en la inhabitual afonía presente en cada rincón de la casa; una vez despierta, reincorporo su cuerpo, recargando su espalda contra la cabecera, intentando averiguar lo que sucedía dentro de ese lugar.

Temerosa, abandonó su zona de confort, no sin antes lanzar una clara maldición a todo ser presente en su mente. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo del loft, como si no tuviera prisa en lo absoluto, del mismo modo descendió uno a uno los peldaños, corroborando la teoría de que nadie estaría en casa, nadie más salvó ella.

Al adentrarse en la cocina, un bandeja de madera con arroz, sopa de miso, pescado, tamagoyaki, nori, tsukemono, natto y té yacía predispuesta en isla, acompañado por una nota escrita con perfecta caligrafía, en la cual, Sasuke explicaba su deseo por no despertarla, así como su travesía al colegio de Sarada y por ultimo una sincera disculpa por quedarse dormido. Sonriente, la negatividad desapareció de su sistema; tomó asiento en la mesa y sin más degusto el delicioso desayuno preparado por el hombre al que amaba.

La tranquilidad se esfumo en el preciso instante que el insistente timbre de llamada entrante de su celular resonó por toda la casa. A medio tragar, comprobó el nombre de la persona en la pantalla, emitiendo un saludo tajante y poco amigable a la animada rubia.

—Vaya, creí que después de hacer el amor por toda la casa despertarías más animada. — Vociferó Ino sarcástica.

—Pensé que mi vida sexual había perdido interés para ti, cerda. — Replicó. Lo cierto era que no podía enfadarse con Ino. Aquella exuberante rubia había sido su soporte en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, y a pesar de su ligero hablar e impertinente forma de actuar, Sakura era incapaz de albergar sentimientos negativos, la Yamanaka se merecía todo lo bueno del universo.

—Me interesa desde que le robaste la virginidad a Sasuke, frentona.

Sakura emitió una gutural carcajada.

—Si llamabas para confirmar mi asistencia al almuerzo ya sabes mi respuesta. — Dijo la pelirosa, bebiendo un poco del dulce y tórrido té. Al inicio, pactar la reunión había sido toda una encrucijada para ella y no por la disponibilidad de horarios, sino por las mujeres ajenas a su círculo habitual. Bien sabía que Temari y Karui estarían al tanto de su complicada historia con Neji, así como la condición de su ex-pareja con su antigua amiga y socia Tenten, con la cual tenía un hijo.

Pensar en la ráfaga de interrogantes le revolvió el estómago. Tanto la sagaz dama de la política como la antigua boxeadora retirada tratarían de inmiscuirse y sacar todos los detalles de los acontecimientos que les fueran posible. Ella podría disiparlos, sin embargo, dudaba que Tenten pudiese manejar la presión.

—Al menos no vas a dejarme sola con la esposa de Shikamaru. — Dijo. Ino y Temari compartían una antigua semblanza, asaz intrincada y dificultosa. Todo se remontaba a la adolescencia de la Yamanaka, tanto su padre, como el padre de Shikamaru y el de Chouji, trabajaban en el departamento de investigación policiaca de Tokio, los detectives se conocían desde sus inicios en la academia y conforme todos hicieron sus vidas, cada uno procuro hacerse participe en ellas. Por ende, la hermosa rubia conocía al siempre apacible Nara y al rechoncho Akimichi desde que era un bebé en pañales.

Tan pronto como la hermosa rubia adquirió esas curvas femeninas y mayor belleza comenzó a ganarse la popularidad de los chicos en el colegio, inclusive la de Shikamaru, quien al igual que ella, reconocía la hermosura cuando la veía, y ante sus ojos la rubia no pasaba desapercibida. Dada la cercanía y eterna confianza, Ino empezaba a ver al problemático Nara como el apuesto príncipe azul de armadura dorada con el que tanto soñaba, por tanto, en cuanto ambos repararon en sus sentimientos iniciaron una apasionada relación que perduraría hasta inicios de la universidad. Meses después, Shikamaru conocería a Temari en una de sus tantas clases de relaciones políticas, e inmediatamente comenzarían a salir.

—Sabes que nunca lo haría.

—Me entere que ella y Shikamaru están en proceso de divorcio, no vayas a comentar nada al respecto. — Amenazó, como si se tratase de un secreto de estado. —Mi madre me lo conto, hace unas semanas se encontró con Yoshino-sama, ella le platico que las cosas entre Shikamaru y Temari no marchaban bien, de manera que ambos optaron por firmar los papeles del divorcio. — Relató en un susurro.

—Vaya, quien lo diría, parecían una pareja estable. — Comentó, Sakura. Pese a la poca convivencia que compartía Sakura con Nara, tenía el conocimiento de los sentimientos de Ino hacia él. — Bien, cerda, es momento de que reaparezcas en su vida y le otorgues un poco de consuelo, estoy segura que va a necesitarlo.

—No digas tonterías, Sakura. — Bufó la rubia con enojo implícito en su tono de voz. — Solo me preocupa Shikamaru y Shikadai, eso es todo. Lo nuestro paso muchos años atrás, y lo que me hace sentir consternada es la relación de amistad que mantenemos desde que crecíamos en el vientre de nuestras madres.

—Solo era una broma, no pensé que lo tomarías tan a pecho. — Rio Sakura. — En fin, te veré al medio día. — Se despidió, cortando la llamada en un dos por tres, no sin antes escuchar la amenaza y largo adiós que su amiga tenía preparados para ella.

Luego de terminar con su desayuno, la joven pelirosa corroboro la hora en el reloj situado en la cocina, constatando que aún le restaba tiempo para tomar un largo baño en la tina de granito. Entusiasmada, subió las escalares hasta llegar a su destino, tan rápido como abrió la llave del agua caliente comenzó a despojarse de la pijama.

Transcurrieron dos horas hasta que Sakura estuvo satisfecha con su apariencia; ataviada con un simple sencillo azul marino, con tirantes delgados cruzados en la espalda, descubriendo su piel nívea, y con detalles tan preciosos como la tira de encaje en el dobladillo, la pelirosa sonrió encantada con su atuendo, disponiéndose a colocar por ultimo las sandalias de tacón alto.

Preparada para salir a dominar el mundo, la pelirosa abandonó su hogar para ingresar en el automóvil del año recién adquirido. Se encargó de conducir por los perfectos senderos que conectaban a los suburbios con la ciudad, disfrutando de la apacibilidad que el maravilloso paisaje le proporcionaba. Todo su esquema de imperturbabilidad de rompió en el preciso instante que deambuló por las abarrotadas y escandalosas calles de Tokio; unos cuantos días le habían bastado para olvidar por completo las dificultades, el ruido y sobre todo el interminable tráfico de la ciudad, no reparó en lanzar una serie de improperios tanto a los conductores como a los transeúntes.

Sin embargo, mientras se encontraba retenida entre la fila de autos y la masa de personas, la idea del compromiso atacó nuevamente su mente, respaldada por el gran consejo otorgado por la impulsiva Yamanaka. Impaciente, soltó un largo suspiro, era una locura, una que al igual que las demás tenía las mismas posibilidades de triunfar. Dubitativa, mordió su labio inferior con insistencia, debía decidir.

Comenzaba a preguntarse cuál era el motivo por el que deseaba unir su vida a Sasuke, y para ser sincera consigo misma no la sabía. Lo que si reconocía es que los factores que influían tenían mucho que ver con su encanto, la fidelidad, su manera un tanto cínica de ser, sus hermosos y embriagantes ojos, sus manos, su piel, lo responsable…todo estaba a favor de Sasuke para que ella cayera rendida a sus pies.

La luz se puso en verde, era el momento de avanzar y dirigirse al restaurant, pero la obstinada pelirosa cambio el rumbo, girando hacia la derecha con destino a la oficina del moreno. Para su buena suerte, las calles de esa vía estaban despejadas, facilitándole la movilidad. A medida que se aproximaba su corazón se aceleraba, su padre se había empeñado en evitar que ella realizara esa clase de acciones precipitadas, Genma y Neji eran el claro ejemplo de la ardua batalla de Kizashi Haruno para esquivar lo que podría haberse convertido en el peor error de su vida: casarse con un hombre que no amaba. Pero, dentro de ella, existía esa certeza de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, algo tan ínfimo que nunca llego a experimentar cuando estuvo a punto de escapar con el rebelde castaño o cuando camino por el altar para convertirse en Sakura Hyuga.

Tan rápido como arribó a la torre corporativa Uchiha, aparcó el automóvil en los cajones disponibles para los visitantes y clientes. Con suma elegancia, dirigió su contoneante andar hacia las enormes puertas de cristal, emitiendo un pesado suspiro al notar el enorme lugar donde se encontraba.

Firmó la bitácora de entrada, registrando su visita; conocía a la perfección las regulaciones impuestas por la constructora, inclusive el constante movimiento, los Uchiha poseían una serie de proyectos inigualables, gran parte de ellos en otras partes del mundo.

Emprendió marcha hacia la refinada recepción, la joven, conocida como Nori, sonrió al contemplarla aproximarse, finalizando con la llamada a escasos metros del arribó de Sakura.

—Buenos días, Nori-san. — Saludó con voz almibarada, componiendo una sonrisa franca.

—Buenos días, Haruno-sama. — Logró mascullar.

— ¿Se encuentra Uchiha-san en su oficina? — Cuestionó, sintiéndose un tanto extraña al referirse a Sasuke tan formal.

—Así es…— Replicó.

Antes de poder añadir más palabras, Sakura se dirigió hacia los ascensores, haciendo oídos sordos ante los gritos desesperados de la fiel asistente del pelinegro, quien trataba de detenerla. Sin reparos, ingresó en el abarrotado ascensor, contemplando con una sonrisa malévola como las puertas de metal cerraban el paso a la agobiada señorita.

Sabia a la perfección el piso donde se ubicaba la oficina del Uchiha; a medida que el elevador ascendía, poco a poco el limitado cubículo comenzaba a vaciarse, para la mitad del trayecto, Sakura se encontraba sola, tratando de sosegar sus nervios. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar con claridad el sonido que anunciaba la llegada a su destino; Sakura emergió, encontrándose con mucho movimiento en los corredores del último piso, no sin antes corroborar la ausencia de Nori.

Conforme avanzaba hacia la oficina del director Uchiha Sasuke, los trabajadores la reconocieron a su paso por el prolongado corredor, permitiéndole el paso a la impoluta sala donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo el pelinegro. Apresuró su paso al escuchar la voz de la exaltada asistente, caminaba tan rápido como sus piernas y el elevado tacón se lo permitían.

Sin importarle lo que Sasuke estuviese haciendo, la impertinente pelirosa ingresó en su oficina abriendo las puertas de par en par; unos segundos después, la agitada Nori hizo acto de presencia. Ninguna fue capaz de gesticular alguna explicación coherente, el pelinegro se encontraba atendiendo una llamada, la cual se vio obligado a cortar al reparar en el repentino aparecer de Sakura, no sin antes emitir una sincera disculpa al hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Intente detenerla, le dije que tenía una llamada importante así que…— Nori balbuceaba, temía que por un error de la pelirosa ella se viera obligada a perder el trabajo que la ayudaba a solventar su vida y estudios.

—Está bien, Nori, puedes retirarte. — Vociferó Sasuke, dedicando una mirada adusta, procurando que su tono de voz sonara tan frio como de costumbre.

Por un momento, Sakura imploro que la presencia de la atareada joven se prolongara unos cuantos minutos más. Podía jurar que las piernas le temblaban. Al verse acorralada entre la salida y la mirada del Uchiha, la bella ojiverde procuró formar una sonrisa, lo cual termino en un gesto contorsionado que le otorgaba un aspecto enfermo, pálido y sumamente pérfido.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Cuestionó el azabache. Se encontraba de pie a escasos metros de la mujer a la que amaba, tratando de descifrar que era lo que pasaba. Pocas veces Sakura lo visitaba en su oficina, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, los motivos de su presencia siempre derivaban a algo malo o descabellado.

—No…yo, ahm, yo…— Era incapaz de concentrarse bajo la mirada inquisitiva del azabache. Elevó su mirada para examinar el perfecto rostro de Sasuke, encontrando una mueca de desconcierto trazada en cada rincón de sus facciones. Aún tenía tiempo para inventarse una excusa y largarse de ahí, pero el Uchiha no era tonto, la conocía a la perfección y no desistiría hasta averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Quieres tomar asiento?— Indagó.

—No— Apresuró a replicar. Sin más remedio, respiró hondo, disipando sus inseguridades al momento en que el aire abandono sus pulmones en forma de suspiro. — Sasuke… ¿sabías que el amor y el sufrimiento siempre han ido de la mano? — Comenzó a hablar; él asintió. — Durante todo este tiempo he podido darme cuenta que el amor no es egoísta, todo lo cree, todo lo soporta y por supuesto todo lo sufre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?— Confundido, Sasuke recargó su cuerpo contra el escritorio, temiendo que aquello se tratara de una ruptura.

—No me malinterpretes.— Hizo un mohín con las manos y sonrió nerviosa.— Lo que quiero decir que, mi tormento recae en que no quiero perderte, no puedo estar más sin ti, y tengo la certeza de que si continuamos aguardando por el momento indicado, estaremos esperando toda la vida.— Lentamente y con los dedos temblorosos, entrelazó su mano con la del consternado azabache, invadida por un estímulo divino, suspiró por quinta ocasión, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y la temperatura de su cuerpo se eleva baba.— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Anonadado, un tono rojizo coloreo las mejillas impolutas de Sasuke. Claramente no esperaba nada de eso, ni siquiera le había cruzado por la mente. Las palabras y sus pensamientos no lograban encontrara sintonía, manteniéndolo perplejo, en un hiriente silencio.

—Una respuesta sería útil. — Suplicó Sakura, quien era torturada por el mutismo del azabache. — ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Tal vez?— Se encogió de hombros; comenzaba a pensar que todo eso había sido una mala idea.

Aun en silencio, el pelinegro atrapó el rostro de la ojiverde con ambas manos, sellando el pacto al unir sus labios en un gesto de redención y completa entrega a la mujer que tanto amaba; degustó con deleite la suave y dulce piel de la pelirosa, sintiendo aquel beso como el primero en su vida, incapaz de igual a muchos otros a lo largo de su existencia.

— ¿Eso es un sí?— Cuestionó Sakura sin apartarse de sus labios, sonriendo al percibir el sendero que seguía la boca experta del azabache desde la suya hasta su frente. Miles de mariposas revolotearon cuando ella tomo entre sus brazos y recargo su mentón sobre su cabeza, obligándola a reposar su rostro sobre su bien cincelado pecho.

—Hn. — Asintió, sonriente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por la piel desnuda de su espalda.

—En ese caso, casémonos ahora mismo. — Insistió. No prolongaría la agónica espera por meses. El vestido, la ceremonia, los centros de mesa, las flores y todo lo que implicaba una boda eran aspectos banales para ella.

—Siempre pensé que querías una gran boda. — Espetó, apartando unos cuantos centímetros el cuerpo de Sakura para mirarla directamente a la cara. Lo cierto era que dentro de sus planes, la propuesta de matrimonio llegaría hasta dentro de unos meses, nunca imagino que Sakura se le adelantaría, sin embargo, dentro de ese lapso de silencio, sosegó sus pensamientos y apartó la fecha de la propuesta para el acontecimiento del año.

—No, no me importa la manera que sea, solo me importa que sea contigo. — Segura de su respuesta, Sakura volvió a degustar los labios del pelinegro en un fugaz beso. — ¿Me amas?— Preguntó, atrapando su mirada dentro de aquel incesante mar esmeralda. El asintió con un simple gesto. — Yo también te amo, así que dime algo, Uchiha Sasuke ¿Qué estamos esperando?

El pelinegro tomó valor al escucharla. Antes de partir, solicitó a Nori que no se le molestara, partiría de la oficina temprano y acudiría con Sakura al Koseki.

Mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la firma de su destino, Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que la pelirosa tenía un alma camaleónica, su alma y personalidad era tan ancha y titubeante como el océano.

: : : : : : : :

Detuvo el automóvil a escasos metros del Koseki. Antes de descender, exhaló hondo y fuerte, aferrando ambas manos al volante. Contempló a Sakura de reojo, ambos estaban a punto de unir sus vidas para siempre, no obstante, nunca visualizó que sería así, al menos no con el factor espontaneidad.

—Sakura…— Llamó con voz queda. — Sabes que desde el momento en el que crucemos esas puertas no hay vuelta atrás ¿cierto?— Dentro del pelinegro existía el temor de que ella se apegara al papel de la novia fugitiva y escapara. El matrimonio era un tema que no debía tomarse a la ligera, mucho menos cuando ambos eran unos adultos responsables que sea amaban con locura.

— ¿Acaso es una advertencia?— Inquirió divertida.

Satisfecho con la respuesta la pareja descendió del auto. Caminaron por el sendero de asfalto tomados de la mano, acaparando la atención de las personas deambulantes; no todos los días se apreciaba a dos personas tan elegantes ingresar al Koseki, al menos no como Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior al imaginar el drama que armaría su madre cuando le diera la noticia, lo cierto era que realizar todo bajo la mirilla de sus seres queridos la hacía sentir como una criminal, pero prefería evitarse todo el agobio de la planeación y ejecución, ya tendría tiempo de explicar la historia, inclusive a Sarada.

Ingresaron a la congregada oficina en cuestión de minutos. Tan sagaz como lo era en los negocios, el Uchiha ubico la sala de registro, enfilándose con Sakura hacia el cubículo atendido por un hombre, quien los recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenos días. — Saludó el amable caballero detrás de la ventanilla. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura asintieron con un leve gesto y una sinuosa sonrisa el saludo. Sakura, permitiría que el moreno se encargara de solicitar el acta de matrimonio, por más que deseara intervenir sería prácticamente imposible, puesto que el moreno se colocó delante de ella, impidiéndole contemplar atentamente la charla con el secretario.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras, Sasuke agradeció la atención proporcionada por el caballero. Al virar sobre sus tobillos, le pidió a Sakura que le siguiera el paso a una serie de diminutos cubículos predispuestos para llenar las solicitudes correspondientes. El primero en hacerlo fue el pelinegro, escribiendo con perfecta caligrafía los datos precisa en el papel.

—Es tu turno. — Indicó estoico, proporcionándole el bolígrafo.

Nerviosa, asintió. Llevó un rebelde mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, era como si cualquier cosa se empeñara en arruinar el momento, con toda la presión, Sakura opto por tranquilizarse y disfrutar cada minuto dentro del recinto, porque cuando lo abandonara ya no sería más Haruno Sakura sino Uchiha Sakura. Al igual que Sasuke, la pelirosa no demoro en llenar los espacios en blanco.

—Hay un problema…— Susurró Sakura al contemplar al final de la hoja el requisito de las firmas de dos testigos. Evidentemente, ninguno estaba preparado para eso, y para ser sinceros consigo mismos, deseaban no armar alboroto; sus dos mejores amigos no eran las personas más discretas en la faz de la tierra, en cuanto les diesen aviso armarían un drama, los recriminarían por actuar tan impulsivamente, y nunca perdonarían que ambos optaran contraer matrimonio en secreto.

—Aguarda un momento aquí. — Solicitó el Uchiha, examinando la sala en la búsqueda de sus posibles salvadores. En su campo de visión ingresó una pareja de ancianos, ambos deambulaban por la oficina tomados de las manos, parecía que entablaban una amigable conversación, ya que la sonrisa trazada en sus labios delataba que estaban asando un buen rato.

Sakura atisbó desde la lejanía como su futuro esposo se acercaba educadamente a los dos ancianos. A posteriori de unos minutos, retornó al cubículo en compañía de ellos, sonriendo triunfante al vencer la pauta marcada por el registro.

—Sakura, te presento a Maita-sama e Ietsuna-sama. — Vociferó, introduciendo a los bienintencionados ancianos, quienes accedieron en auxiliar al novio en problemas.

—Un placer conocerlos. — La pelirosa hizo una reverencia, sonriéndoles a la par que encontraba sus rostros para agradecerles profundamente por el bondadoso gesto que estaban haciendo.

—Si me permite decirlo, usted es muy linda, jovencita. — Habló la mujer, acariciando la mejilla de Sakura con libertad. El rostro pletórico de Sasuke gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo orgulloso que estaba de su futura esposa, no solo por su belleza, para él era algo intranscendente, sino por todas esas cualidades que la habían forjado en la dama que hoy era.

—Gracias. — Masculló Sakura apenada. Retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos para permitirle a la pareja firmar el papel, mientras eso sucedía, no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja al tiempo que contemplaba con redención al azabache.

—Bien, eso es todo jovencito. — Sentencio el hombre, extendiendo con manos temblorosas la solicitud de matrimonio.

—De verdad se los agradezco profundamente.— Admitió Sakura, de no ser por ellos el factor espontaneidad se habría arruinado, así como la sorpresa del inesperado matrimonio entre ella y Sasuke.— Si me permiten, ¿pueden otorgarme un consejo para que nuestro matrimonio sea duradero?— Pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a una pareja tan longeva como aquellos ancianos; sus abuelos no tuvieron una historia de amor afortunada, ambos terminaron separándose cuando eran muy jóvenes, y de parte de su padre, los dos fallecieron años antes de que naciera.

—Tómense el tiempo para construir la historia de su vida, comuníquense seguido y dejen de preocuparse tanto, esa es la fórmula mágica de la felicidad. — Respondió el hombre, sosteniendo con delicadeza el brazo de su mujer. Antes de partir, ambos les desearon éxito y prosperidad.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Sasuke y Sakura hicieron entrega del documento; aguardaron pacientes a la extenuante revisión a la que era sometida la solicitud antes de ser entregada y validada, el secretario prefería evitar inconsistencias en el proceso, y en caso de encontrar alguna anomalía lo hacía saber en el momento.

—Eso es todo, Señor y Señora Uchiha. Que lo disfruten

Absorta en una ensoñación, Sakura no podía creer lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos, pese a compartir su vida con Sasuke desde hace tiempo, el convertirse oficialmente en su esposa le daba otro significado a las pequeñas cosas tan presentes en su rutina y a los ínfimos gestos que compartían uno con el otro. Por fin era Sakura Uchiha y le costaba habituarse a como su nuevo nombre sonaba, conforme lo repetía en su mente las ganas de lanzar un grito de emoción se contenían en su pecho, limitándose a sonreír durante el lapso que se desplazaban.

Los dos se detuvieron a escasos metros de la salida.

Presa de la emoción, Sasuke se detuvo, atrayendo a la pelirosa hacia su cuerpo, solo para tomarse la libertad de degustar los dulces labios de su ahora esposa.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente para el festejo, Uchiha Sakura?— Impulsivo, rodeo la estrecha cintura la aludida con ambas manos, posando su abrazadora mirada sobre el rostro sonrojado de la joven y bella pelirosa, quien podía jurar como esos oscuros orbes ónix dejaban un ardiente rastro en su piel. A escasos centímetros de sus labios, Sasuke se limitó a rozar la piel antes de enfundarlos en un apasionado gesto que carecería de puritano, no podía aguardar llegar a casa para sumergirse en las curvas de su cuerpo y embriagarse con el néctar de su piel.

Sin embargo, en el preciso momento que la pelirosa estuvo a punto de vociferar el plan, el celular de Sasuke sonó en repetidas ocasiones. Más allá de disimular su enojo, el azabache vocifero un fuerte improperio, llevando el teléfono hacia su oído más enojado que resignado.

Mientras él atendía la llamada, Sakura examinaba con cautela el abrupto cambio en el perfecto vesaje de su esposo. Un nudo se afianzo a su estómago, obligándola a recrear en su mente una serie de catastróficos escenarios que podían romper con el esquema de felicidad sin preocupación alguna. Procuró tranquilizarse cuando el moreno termino la llamada.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?— Temerosa, mordió su labio inferior y aferro sus dedos al firme brazo del pelinegro.

—Los socios del proyecto en Europa se encuentran en la oficina. — Reveló el Uchiha. Por nada del mundo pretendía apartarse en una ocasión tan vital como esa, sin embargo, aquel trato también demandaba su atención; de no aceptarlo no solo le traería consecuencias a él, sino también a su hermano y a toda la serie de trabajadores que colaboraron arduamente durante meses.— No quiero hacer esto, pero no me queda otra opción, debo regresar a la oficina en cuanto antes.— Agobiado, Sasuke sabía de buena cuenta que eso no sería del agrado de su esposa, y gracias a tal motivo se atribuiría una serie de discusiones que amenazaban con derrumbar los pilares más firmes de su relación.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo entiendo, Sasuke-kun. — Porfirio ella. Suspiró resignada al sentir la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro solo para corroborar si se encontraba bien.

—Vendrás conmigo. — La mirada calmada de Sasuke fue del coche a la pelirosa. No estaba sugiriendo que lo acompañara, era una orden. Lejos de inmutarse en escuchar la réplica de Sakura, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, arrastrándola por el sendero hacia el sitio de aparcamiento.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Sasuke. — Murmuró ella, sonando un poco molesta ante el abrupto actuar del pelinegro.

—Tonterías. — Dijo en tono altanero. Arrastrándola consigo a lo que sería una larga charla de negocios perpetuada el día de su boda.

: : : : : : : :

Los presentes en la oficina se vieron obligados a frenar sus actividades para contemplar con descaro la escena protagonizada por su jefe; el estoico Sasuke Uchiha se presentaba en compañía de una hermosa dama. Era algo para escandalizarse, no todos los días sus empleados y colegas tenían la oportunidad de desvelar una ínfima parte de su vida privada, el moreno era bastante reservado en ese aspecto y la mayor parte del tiempo procuraba no mezclar a su familia con el día a dia de la constructora, al menos no directamente.

Abordaron el primer ascensor que les abrió las puertas. No en vano, Sasuke era un exitoso arquitecto a la corta edad de treinta y dos años, valiéndose del reconocimiento mundial entre el selecto grupo de los grandes exponentes del primer arte; su arduo trabajo, perseverancia y sagaz actuar le valían codiciados proyectos pretendidos por otras constructoras. Así que, el Uchiha no era un tipo que estuviera habituado a la derrota.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron acompañadas de un sonido ligero y molesto, anunciando el arribó al piso numero veinticinco. De una en una las personas fueron descendiendo del diminuto cubículo, abriéndole paso al pelinegro y su bella acompañante, la cual, generaba revuelo a medida que recorría los pasillos de la empresa tomada de la mano del azabache.

— ¡Sasuke-sama!— Exclamó un joven a la lejanía, aproximándose hacia ellos con paso firme y apresurado. Sakura no contuvo la sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Konohamaru Sartori, antiguo amigo de Naruto y ahora pupilo del pelinegro. La última noticia que llego a oídos de la pelirosa fue la insistencia del castaño en estudiar arquitectura, conforme los años transcurrieron las pasantías llegaron, haciendo uso de los años de amistad con el Zumaque, solicito febrilmente ingresar a la prestigiosa constructora Uchiha.— Los socios ya se encuentran aquí.— De manera eficaz, extendió a Sasuke la tableta con todo el discurso preparado para los visitantes, lo cierto era que a pesar de la reticencia del moreno en aceptarlo, Konohamaru logró encantarlo con su eficiente desempeño en la torre corporativa Uchiha.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí adentro?— Preguntó sin apartar la mirada oscura de la pantalla.

—Alrededor de veinte minutos. Les explique que debía entender unos asuntos fuera de la oficina.— Mascullo, caminando a la par de su jefe.— Es un placer verte de nuevo, Sakura.— Saludó sonriente. Había reparado en la presencia de la pelirosa desde su arribó, además los rumores corrían rápido entre los pasillos, cuando se enteró que el imperturbable Uchiha venía acompañado de una dama nunca imaginaria que se trataría de Sakura, lo que le trajo una grata sorpresa.

—Lo mismo digo, Konohamaru-kun, has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi. — Admitió Sakura, recordando a un niño hiperactivo con sumas ganas de ser igual a Naruto. Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del castaño, nadie iba a negar que se había convertido en un joven sumamente apuesto.

La triada ingresó en la oficina sin darse cuenta. El trayecto entre el ascensor y la sala de juntas era prolongado, gracias a esto, Sasuke estaba preparado para llevarse el trato a la bolsa.

Sakura miró a los dos hombres trajeados postrados en los asientos más próximos a la puerta, sus rostros expresaban apatía y cierta molestia; insegura, trato de frenar a Sasuke, no era necesario que ella estuviera ahí. No obstante, el azabache disipó todas sus intenciones al estrechar las manos de sus invitados. Frunció el ceño ante el desparpajo.

—Lamento la tardanza— Emitió, enfundando sus cálidas manos en un saludo cordialmente gélido —Debía solucionar un asunto de vital importancia en el registro civil. — Su voz serena calmo los ánimos de ambos hombres.

— ¿Y podemos saber el motivo por el cual demoro? Supongo que el servicio es eficiente. — Preguntó el hombrecillo de lentes, en un tono que delataba enojo fingido.

—No puedo contradecirlo en eso, sin embargo, ese asunto de vital importancia era nada más y nada menos que mi boda con esta inigualable mujer.— Confrontó sin miramientos, situando una mano detrás de la mano de Sakura, para coaccionarla a caminar dos pasos e iniciar una incómoda introducción.

Konohamaru contemplaba la engorrosa escena desde el otro lado del escritorio; tuvo que frenar sus actividades para meditar las palabras de Sasuke. Al principio imaginó que sería una broma acida, de esas que el Uchiha lanzaba cuando el comportamiento de los negociantes era hostil, pero después averiguo que la declaración estaba cargada de sinceridad.

—Permítame emitir una sincera disculpa. Si este no es un buen momento, vendremos mañana a primera hora. — Dijo el hombre regordete, decidiendo no interrumpir a la pareja en tan maravilloso y especial día.

—No es necesario, de verdad. — Increpó Sakura en un tris, realizando un mohín con las manos. — Le aseguro que no nos perdimos de nada elegante o elaborado. Si-su-…Mi esposo recibió su llamado cuando salíamos del registro. — Explicó apenada. No deseaba que Sasuke perdiera el trabajo de su vida con tal de festejar el matrimonio, aún tenían toda la tarde y noche para hacerlo.

Sin más miramientos y un tanto inseguros, los hombres retornaron a sus asientos. En el caso de Sasuke, se situó al frente del amplio mueble de cristal, disipando toda iluminación para conducir a los socios en una travesía perfectamente detallada en una excelente presentación.

Por su parte, la pelirosa tomo asiento de lo más tranquila. Durante dos horas escucho hablar al moreno sobre la planeación y posible ejecución de ser elegido como el arquitecto en cargo entre otros tantos; sus palabras se validaban de las imágenes, así como de la perfecta maqueta postrada en medio de la mesa, a vista de todos los ahí presentes. Luego de la charla, tanto Sasuke como Konohamaru, iniciaron una atenuante negociación con los socios, hasta que una vez con el veredicto en la bolsa, el más rechoncho de ellos, anuncio su complacencia y aceptación.

—Su reputación lo precede, Uchiha-san— Dijo entusiasmado, estrechando la mano del aludido no solo en un gesto de despedida, sino como el cierre de un importante trato. — Temíamos que por ser el más joven de los candidatos y su corta experiencia en el mercado le atribuiría problemas. Pero me alegra admitir que callaron nuestras palabras.

—Hn. — Bufó, formando una ínfima sonrisa de satisfacción.

—El proyecto debe ser expuesto en Ámsterdam dentro de un mes. Vaya habituándose a los viajes largos, y también le sugeriría conseguir una residencia ahí, no creo que le parezca conveniente gastar en cuartos de hotel durante cinco años. — añadió el hombrecillo de lentes.

Luego de algunos minutos más y de un prolongado intercambio de palabras, Sasuke y Konohamaru se despidieron de los socios, cerrando la puerta de la sala de juntas detrás de sí.

Inmersos en la privacidad de la espaciosa y elegante sala, Sakura abandonó su asiento para encontrarse con los brazos del pelinegro, quien sin duda la recibió con gusto, amoldándose a su cuerpo como si ambos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

—Sabía que podrías hacerlo. — Dijo encantada, contemplando a Sasuke con una expresión ebria de amor. Rodeó la nunca del pelinegro con ambos brazos, permitiéndole apegar su cuerpo unos cuantos centímetros más.

—Creo que también es momento de irme. — Vociferó el incómodo Konohamaru, emitiendo un fuerte carraspeo para llamar la atención de su jefe y Sakura.

—Tonterías, debemos brindar por esto. — Gesticuló. Traslado su apaciguado paso hacia el mini-bar disponible en la habitación, del interior, extrajo una botella de champagne reservada para ocasiones especiales. Sasuke creía conveniente brindar por el éxito; cuidadosamente, vertió la misma cantidad de líquido espumoso en tres copas e hizo entrega de ellas a sus acompañantes.

—Quizá no sea buena idea beber, debo finalizar algunos proyectos y estudiar para los exámenes. — Trabajar medio tiempo en la compañía era gratificante, no obstante, su deber todavía se encontraba en la escuela.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Konohamaru, te lo mereces. — Incitó el Uchiha, degustando el licor con un elegante y ligero sorbo.

Maravillado con las palabras de su jefe, el joven no se atrevió a desafiar su mandato, de un golpe ingirió la bebida efervescente, haciendo una mueca al percibir el escozor bajar por su garganta. Agradeció el trago y se despidió de los Uchiha, abandonado la sala para dirigirse a la universidad.

Al encontrase rodeados por la intimidad de la soledad, Sasuke no dudo en acorralar el cuerpo de su ahora esposa entre su gallarda figura y el escritorio de cristal.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó con un hilo de voz tembloroso. Sasuke le sonrió con afabilidad, pero ella supo que ese gesto era el preludio de algo atroz.

Aprovechando la cercanía entre los dos, Sasuke susurró en el odio de la pelirosa su respuesta.

—Nada que tú no quieras.

Un vivo color carmín coloreo las mejillas de Sakura. Todo a su alrededor se prestaba para protagonizar una aventura con el azabache en la sala de juntas. El simple hecho de imaginarlo ocasiono que un escalofrió recorriera su columna sin contemplaciones, el nudo en su estómago se desató para liberar a las mariposas, era peligroso arriesgarse a tener sexo en la oficina, no obstante, la carga de advertencia llevaba consigo la adrenalina y excitación.

Débil a las tentaciones carnales, desanudó la corbata de seda del pelinegro mientras sus labios repartían besos en la boca, mentón y blanco cuello de Sasuke. Instintivamente, el azabache obligó a la pelirosa a tomar asiento en la superficie de cristal, elevando unos cuantos centímetros la falda del vestido, solo para descubrir sus torneados muslos.

— ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste en la oficina?— Preguntó Sakura divertida, permitiéndose desabotonar la camisa clara que cubría el torneado abdomen del pelinegro.

—No, serias la primera en cumplir mi fantasía. — Espetó, sucumbiendo a los encantos de la hermosa Sakura. La respuesta de la dama fue un demandante beso, coaccionándolo a proseguir, aun cuando los pasillos de la compañía estaban abarrotados la mayor parte del día.

: : : : : : : :

La familia Uchiha logró plantarse en casa caída la tarde. Luego de la coyuntura presentada en la sala de juntas, Sasuke y Sakura prosiguieron con el largo itinerario preparado para el día. Ambos habían acordado invitar a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos a un delicioso banquete nocturno, hasta el momento nadie sospechaba sobre el verdadero motivo del convite, ni siquiera Sarada, a quien en cierta parte comenzaba a extrañarle el asiduo escenario.

Tanto ella como el azabache llegaron a la conclusión de que todos, tarde o temprano, desenvolverían el entresijo. Dispuestos a evitar verse envueltos en un aprieto, desvelarían la gran noticia del repentino e inopinado matrimonio.

Meditabunda, Sakura espiró con fuerza, tan solo preparar la cena le hizo recordar lo agotador que era planear una reunión, inclusive si se trataba de algo en casa. Su aversión a los cenáculos tenía origen en su niñez, conforme los años mediaron, Mebuki y Kizashi la incluyeron en más reuniones dentro de su aristocrático grupo social.

Sonrió satisfecha al corroborar los minutos restantes antes del arribo del primer invitado, podría tomar un descanso antes de regresar al campo de batalla para enfrentarse a la serie de cuestionamientos que llegarían después de la noticia. Su plan fue opacado por la presencia de Sasuke, inmediatamente su rostro se ilumino al contemplarlo bajo el umbral de la habitación; llevaba unos jeans negros y una camiseta del mismo color, un sonrojó coloreo las mejillas de la pelirosa al rememorarlo en sus años de universitario, doce años después el azabache no distaba del papel de chico malo, y al tiempo que transcurría la vida parecía emular al vino.

— ¿Por qué estas mirándome así?— Articulo, curvando la comisura de sus labios en un gesto tan ínfimo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

—Por nada. — Convino la pelirosa.

—Tienes razón. Hoy es una noche para estar con la familia. — Susurró. Con un andar sigiloso, abordó a Sakura, limitando todas sus posibilidades de escapar al perpetuar el ardiente tacto contra sus labios, obligándola a perecer en sus encantos.

—Ew, no se besen. — Habló Sarada, trucando en el ambiente romántico. Sasuke realizó su mejor intento por ocultar el rubor carmín presente hasta en sus orejas, Sakura no corrió con tanta suerte, la actuación no era su fuerte.

La pelirosa retornó su atención al atenuante platillo, el cual había olvidado por completo cuando la endemoniada presencia de Sasuke acaparó su circunspección. Mientras eso sucedía, el azabache solicitó la ayuda de Sarada para poner la mesa, los invitados no demorarían en arribar.

—Mamá— La mujer de cabello rosado en cuestión, encumbro su rostro hacia Sarada —.No es que no disfrute esta clase de reuniones, pero me parece extraño, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

La sangre se le heló a Sakura al escuchar a su astuta hija hablar. Era habitual en Sarada someter a su madre en atenuantes interrogatorios, parecía una detective, siempre a atenta; cuando comenzaba a sospechar no dudaba en efectuar su primer ataque, mismo que terminaba por herir a la pelirosa en gran medida.

La mujer de ojos color esmeralda asociaba la perspicacia de la pelinegra con la rutina; sus vidas estaban muy apegadas al automatismo, por lo que un simple cambio engendraba Oscilaciones en Sarada.

—Es una cena de bienvenida a nuestra nueva casa. — Argumentó autómata. La mudanza y la boda secreta habían coincidido, disfrazando la mentira.

La brega finalizó al escuchar el llamado a la puerta. Una entusiasmada Sarada acudió a encontrarse con los primeros invitados de la noche, otorgándole a su madre unos minutos para disipar la tensión en un largo suspiro.

Apartó el mandil que resguardaba su hermoso vestido, mismo que estuvo a punto de reducirse a basura ante la impaciencia de Sasuke. Antes de hacer una victoriosa aparición en el recibidor, Sakura se tomó la libertad de acicalarse un poco, acomodando su cabello, retocando el maquillaje y esparciendo un poco de perfume en zonas estratégicas. Satisfecha, desfiló por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al lobby.

— ¡Sakura, que gusto verte!— Prorrumpió Mikoto. Tan pronto como la pelirosa estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, la madre de Sasuke la enfundó en un cálido abrazo, mismo que fue correspondido con el mismo regocijo. Así pues dio la bienvenida a Fugaku, Itachi e Izumi, incitándolos a tomar asiento en el amplio comedor.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo más personas; Los Uzumaki abordaron a la morada Uchiha segundos después, eventualmente emergieron los Yamanaka y por supuesto la madre de Sakura.

Congregados en la mesa, la cena fue acompañada por una serie de anécdotas increíbles, protagonizadas por los más vivaces convidados, arrancando diversas expresiones a los oyentes.

Las horas transcurrieron, y mientras el licor corría, Sasuke y Sakura se daban valor para desvelar la noticia del momento.

Después de un par de tragos, y las insistentes miradas de Sakura, el pelinegro interrumpió los comentarios del último relato al pedir la atención de los asistentes. Erguido en su 1.85 de estatura, el estoico azabache se armó de valor, y no porque temiera decirlo, sino por las diferentes reacciones que suscitarían; lo que habían hecho él y Sakura era una locura.

—Esperaba lograr prolongar este momento hasta que todos estuvieran ebrios, sin embargo, creo que es hora de darles una noticia— Sasuke pudo notar cuando todos contuvieron la respiración. Nadie parpadeaba, el ambiente cálido se tornó tan aterido, como si hubiesen abierto una tumba.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?— Preguntó Mebuki, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sakura en búsqueda de una respuesta.

—Lo que pasa es que, Sasuke y yo nos casamos el día de hoy. — Replicó la pelirosa de golpe. — Acudimos al registro civil para llenar una solicitud, y oficialmente somos marido y mujer. — Añadió. Acto seguido, disipó el escozor en la garganta al darle un largo trago a la copa de vino, aguardando por una respuesta.

— ¿Hablan en serio?— Cuestionó el rubio, inclinados unos centímetros hacia adelante, como si eso fuese a resolver sus dudas.

—Naruto-kun…—Mascullo la tímida Hinata, instando al aludido a mantenerse calmado.

—No tendría razones para mentir ¿o sí?— Manifestó el Uchiha, enmarco una ceja, dándole una triza de ironía a su tono de voz.

Perplejos, las miradas se cruzaron repartidamente. Nadie sabía cómo desenvolverse.

— ¡Pues brindemos por eso!— Profirió Ino, poniéndose de pie para elevar su copa — Vamos, vamos, quiten esas caras largas, nadie ha muerto, solo que estos dos tortolitos han optado por casarse.

Sakura sonrió, como siempre, su mejor amiga acudía a rescatarla.

— ¡Por fin!— Vociferó Sarada en un grito atiborrado de regocijo. Abandonó su asiento para unirse a Ino, con la diferencia que en su copa había zumo de zarzamora y hierbabuena.

La tensión se rompió con los gritos de alegría y las felicitaciones. Las preguntas nunca aparecieron, mas allá de eso, todos sabían que si estaban ahí era para celebrar la unión de Sasuke y Sakura, una unión que venían aguardando desde hace tres años.

Luego de los engorrosos minutos, los anfitriones pasaron la fiesta al jardín trasero. El vino continuo fluyendo y la música resonaba en un volumen moderado, poniendo a más de uno a bailar en el césped verde.

En otra zona no muy alejada, Sakura explicaba a las matriarcas de ambos clanes y a sus amigas los motivos que los orillaron a casarse en secreto, el primero de ellos fue el factor de espontaneidad, como lo había mencionado la pelirosa, si ambos estaban aguardando por el momento perfecto, terminarían esperando toda la vida, a esto se le sumaba el extrañó temor de la pelirosa a caminar por el altar, temía que una fiesta grande arruinara la relación. Comprensibles, las mujeres aceptaron las excusas de los novios, y sin más, como castigo, arrastraron a Sakura a la pista de baile improvisada.

En medio del retumbante sonido, Sakura alcanzó a auscultar el sonido del timbre. Insegura, instó por unos segundos, acudiendo a corroborar lo que al momento eran meras sospechas. Circuló por el recoveco que conectaba el jardín con la casa, dirigiéndose con un poco de pesadez a la puerta. Mientras eso sucedía, en su mente planificaba una respuesta para los vecinos, era la una de la mañana y la algarabía podía escucharse a unos cuantos metros a la redonda, no podía culpar que ellos se sintieran molestos por interrumpir sus sagradas horas de descanso. Sin embargo, la mujer se llevó una sorpresa al vislumbrar a otra persona completamente distinta a la que había imaginado.

—Neji. — Musito con un tono de voz suave. El castaño se hallaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta, acompañado por Tenten, quien llevaba en brazos a un pequeño y hermoso niño cubierto en sabanas color sinople claro con estampado de estrellas.

—Sakura. — Saludó su ex-novio. A pesar de que habían pasado casi dos años de su intensa y problemática historia como pareja, Neji aun permanecía obtuso a toda esa incómoda situación; a final de cuentas, lo que había hecho tanto con Sakura como con Tenten estuvo mal.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo, Sakura. — Sonriente, Tenten restó tiesura al escenario, efectuando un saludo con la pelirosa, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

—Por favor, pasen, no se queden ahí afuera. — Vociferó, cerrando la puerta segundos después de que Neji ingresara. Riente, la pelirosa no disimuló el largo escrutinio al bebé, la última vez que tuvo a un ser tan pequeño en sus brazos fue nada más y nada menos que Sarada y de eso hacía ya casi catorce años.

— ¿Quieres cargarlo?— Preguntó Tenten, descubriendo un poco el rostro del pequeño. Sakura no dijo una palabra, temía infligirle algún daño a un cuerpo tan frágil, no obstante, la castaña depositó la diminuta figura entre sus brazos — Puede sentirse un poco pesado, la verdad es que no hace nada más que comer. — Advirtió divertida.

Sakura examinó con deleite las finas, delicadas y párvulas facciones de su bella faz. Su nariz era diminuta y respingada, los labios estaban perfectamente enmarcados en el arco de cupido, tenía las mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas.

—Es hermoso. — Admitió, experimentando algo similar como el amor a primera vista. Justamente, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que anhelaba convertirse en madre por segunda ocasión. — Es idéntico a ti, Neji. — Replicó, dirigiéndose al castaño. Sus ojos verdes brillaron, pero el cruce de miradas solo perduro escasos instantes, puesto que el pequeño debía ser cubierto de mimos.

—Neji. — El pelinegro apareció de repente en la sala. La viva imagen de la discusión entre los hombres de su vida en el funeral de su padre hizo temer a Sakura lo peor.

Poco a poco fue aproximándose hacia el castaño, disipando sus diferencias al estrechar sus manos en un saludo de paz. Eventualmente hizo lo mismo con Tenten, añadiendo una corta presentación.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— Preguntó Sakura.

—Me tome la libertad de invitar a Neji y a su esposa a la reunión. — Explicó el azabache. Aprovechó un momento de soledad en el centro comercial para realizar una llamada a Hinata y después al heredero Hyuga. Luego de emitir una disculpa, relató el motivo del llamamiento, sabia la importancia que Neji tenía en la vida de Sakura, y si al inicio le causo conflicto el tipo de relación que llevaba, posteriormente entendió que no valía la pena dejarse cegar por los celos y la desconfianza.

—En ese caso, vengan con nosotros al jardín, hay comida y licor.

: : : : : : : :

Necesitaba un momento para descansar. Sentía como la pesadez se apoderaba poco a poco de sus parpados, el cuerpo le dolía y conforme los minutos pasaban iba perdiendo el control a causa del alcoholo. A tientas, logró llegar sana y salva a uno de los sillones del jardín, permitiéndose recostar su cansada hechura en la comodidad del colchoncillo.

Sus oídos escuchaban con delectación la calmada melodía, el baile había sido desbancado por amenas charlas, congregando a las féminas en una mesa vacía y a los hombres en un rincón del jardín. Los invitados más jóvenes, ya cansados, se encontraban en la sala contemplando una película, Himawari fue la primera en sucumbir a los encantos del sueño, Inojin, Sarada y Boruto realizaban su mejor esfuerzo para no ser los siguientes en rendirse.

La viva representación de la nostalgia envolvió su cuerpo como si de una manta suave y fresca se tratara. A pesar de la compañía, Sakura se sentía sola, la ausencia de su padre era notoria, por más que tratase no dejarse arrastrar por la tristeza siempre terminaba derramando algunas lágrimas al recordarlo.

—Tu padre habría llorado de felicidad al presenciar esto.

Sakura dio un respingo. Inmediatamente dispón cualquier rastro de tristeza con el dorso de su mano. Aun así, sus ojos rojizos y la nariz congestionaban daban acuse de que había estado llorando.

—Solo quería que te casaras con un buen hombre, aquel que te correspondiera y fueras feliz. — Mebuki tomó asiento a su lado. Ambas dirigieron sus miradas hacia el firmamento estrellado.

—El aún sigue con nosotras. Estoy segura que donde quiera que este, nos está contemplando. — Entrelazó su fría mano con la de su madre, sonriendo para otórgale fuerzas.

—Sakura…—Llamó su madre. La joven en cuestión encauzó su cauta exánime al rostro de la dama que le dio la vida. Sabia de buena tinta que aquello era el comienzo de un discurso, siempre iniciaba citando su nombre y finalizaba con algún consejo que llegaría a servirle a lo largo de su existencia. — Durante todo este tiempo me opuse a la mayoría de tus relaciones, Genma, Neji, Sasuke… quizá en su momento esto te molesto, y puedo comprenderlo, fui la mala del cuento y la verdad es que no estoy satisfecha con eso.

—Mamá, no hay necesidad de hablar de eso, todo quedo en el pasado.

—Temía en que todos ellos llegaran a dañarte de algún modo que quebrantara tu espíritu, me dolía en el alma verte llorar por ellos, y en algún punto comprendí que por más que quisiera evitarte todos esos dolores eran necesarios para tu crecimiento como persona. — Sakura se acurrucó cerca del cuerpo de su madre, como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña pequeña buscando consuelo. Mebuki, plantó un beso en la coronilla y prosiguió. — Debes comprender que este es un momento importante en la vida de todo ser en la tierra. Mi madre solía decir que a final de cuentas todos nos volvíamos viejos y terminábamos siendo similares, por lo que, su última petición fue que me casara con un hombre amable, tu padre lo era, y ahora que lo veo, Sasuke también.

—Mamá…— Susurró en un sonsonete quedo, tembloroso. Antes de poder exponer algo más, ella se rompió a llorar.

—No estoy orgullosa de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que estoy orgullosa de ser tu madre.

—Y yo también, lo estoy mamá…supongo que ahora sabes cuánto te amo. — Ambas, unieron sus cuerpos en un gesto que puede hacer ver el mundo como un lugar mejor; un abrazo de mamá.

: : : : : : : :

Los invitados se retiraron a las tres de la madrugada. La casa se sentía sola después del barullo, el festejo había dejado una estela de orfandad y desastre, les tomaría tiempo limpiar todo el desorden.

En los brazos del pelinegro reposaba el cuerpo de Sarada, la niña se rindió en los brazos de Morfeo hacia unas cuantas horas; el sillón era incomodo, por lo que Sasuke opto por llevarla a su habitación, tal cual como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Sakura lo seguía de cerca, mientras él se encargaba de arroparla, la pelirosa permanecía recargada contra el marco de la puerta, atisbando con una sonrisa cansada en su faz, las atenciones que Sasuke tenía como padre.

Luego de arroparla y desearle un buen descanso, el pelinegro imploró a Sakura ir un momento a la planta baja; con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban Sakura accedió. Al cabo de unos minutos, el moreno apareció. La pelirosa siguió todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada.

Rebuscó entre los estantes un antiguo disco, inundando la habitación con una melodía tan exquisita como lo era el jazz. Regresó a la cocina para tomar la botella de vino que había abierto y vertió el líquido carmín en dos copas, extendiéndole la correspondiente a su amada.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué opinas de Sarada?— Preguntó en voz baja. La catadura de Sasuke solo podía resguardar incertidumbre. Inmediatamente, Sakura notó el cuestionamiento tan ambiguo, culpando a nada más y nada menos que al cansancio por eso.

— ¿Hay algo malo con ella?— Cuestionó en respuesta. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron.

—No. — Negó con la cabeza, emitiendo una linda carcajada ante la inocencia del azabache. Su pregunta iba dirigida a la soledad de su hija. Como bien se sabía, hasta el momento era la primogénita de la pajera, con base a esto, la pelirosa no descartaba la idea de embarazarse por segunda ocasión, ser renuevo único no era una experiencia gratificante la mayor parte del tiempo y creía que por la madurez que tenía la pelinegra quizá era adecuado tener otro sucesor. — No crees que se encuentra sola, me refiero a que, ¿solo una hija?, podemos tener dos. —Aclaró nerviosa.

Lejos de responder, el azabache se limitó a sonreír. Renunció a la comodidad del sitial para solicitarle a Sakura danzar en la oscuridad y tener ese vals que la ceremonia secreta les había privado. Rodeó su estrecha cintura con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo, pero alrededor de su cuello. Al estar preparados, Sasuke comenzó a guiarla en el sinuoso e intimó compas de la mezcla de instrumentos.

Entre risas, los besos no demoraron demasiado en llegar. Aquel contacto era profundo, febril. Ambos estaban seguros de que querían estar en los brazos del otro por toda la eternidad, amarse sin miedo y ser felices mientras la vida lo permitiera. El azabache se apartó de sus labios con señal de reticencia, llevando las caricias de su boca hacia el cuello, dejando húmedos roces sobre su piel.

—Sakura…— Mascullo en medio del éxtasis, bajando el cierre de su vestido, dejándola solo en ropa interior.— Tengamos un bebé.— Agregó, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo la espalda desnuda de su esposa. La aludida sonrió extasiada, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del moreno.

—Sí, si. — Asintió segura, permitiéndose disfrutar lo bien que se sentía ser sostenida por el hombre al que tanto amaba.

 **Continuara**

 **N/A: 5:41 a.m., 13,914 palabras, más de dos semanas redactando y este es el resultado final del penúltimo capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que a mí me encanto, fue todo un reto, pero aquí lo tienen, recién horneado y listo para comer.**

 **Ciertamente demore más de lo que yo misma esperaba, me he vuelto lenta para escribir y eso dificulta mucho el proceso de creación, además, debo admitir que desde el año pasado he modificado estos últimos capítulos infinidad de veces, lo que ha resultado en una plena satisfacción.**

 **Respecto a la historia, dejare que el capítulo hable por sí mismo, creo que la resolución a casi todas las historias ha llegado, pero aún falta lo bueno ;) a casi dos años de comenzarla es momento de darle un final.**

 **Espero que el relato de hoy haya sido de su agrado, si lo creen merecedor de un review estaré atenta a sus comentarios, antes de dar respuesta a los reviews anteriores iré a descansar un rato y preparar el capítulo final de esta historia.**

 **Fue todo por el momento, yo me despido, les deseo una feliz vida**

 **¡Saludos y un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki Anni**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 _Inmerso en el paisaje inteligible desde su asiento, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba a bordo de un Boeing 747. El gigantesco avión había comenzado su descenso, arrancando un suspiro de alivio de lo más profundo del pecho de aquel estoico hombre, atravesaron los densos nubarrones, disponiéndose a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio._

 _La mirada desentendida del azabache atrapaba atenta la melancólica en tonos grises y blancos, simulaba una escena extraída de alguna película de antaño. Tras completarse el aterrizaje, las señales dentro del avión se apagaron y de los altavoces comenzó a sonar alguna tonadilla comercial. Las azafatas amablemente indicaron el rumbo de salida a los pasajeros._

 _Mientras descendía de la enorme aeronave, Sasuke se tomó unos cuantos minutos para mantenerse tan recio como el tronco de un añejo árbol, llevó una mano hacia su cabeza, tratando de apaciguar el punzante dolor situado en la frente. Ciertamente las horas de vuelo dejaban marcas en forma de cansancio, pese a todo esto no tenía permitido desistir a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de su destino, Sakura lo necesitaba, no por nada había interrumpido su vital reunión en Ámsterdam solo para anunciarle la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia._

 _A punto fijo, el moreno no iba a ocultar las diversidad dificultades durante el viaje, iniciando por la ardua tarea de conseguir un vuelo inmediato a Tokio, y no era por cuestiones económicas, sino por los limitados vuelos que salían sin escalas, situando como principal culpable al aterido tempero de la nación Nipona; era pleno Diciembre y la nieve decoraba con esmero las copas de los árboles, mientras los carámbanos se afianzaban a los bordes de los techos para caer cuando todo fuera más cálido. Sostuvo con fuerza la maleta y recubrió su rostro bajo el cuello del elegante abrigo oscuro. No pudo evitar maldecir a los doctores, aunque claro estaba que no era culpa de ellos, antes de partir a uno de sus tantos viajes a los Países Bajos habían advertido la inminente llegada del bebé, aun con Sakura a unas cuantas semanas de dar a luz, Sasuke opto por resolver cuestiones vitales que demandaban su presencia en la construcción, obligándolo a partir._

 _Aun no lograba precisar la cronología de los acontecimientos; todo sucedió en medio de la noche, no terminaba de despertar cuando Sarada, con voz calmada, le notifico lo que parecía ser el inicio del trabajo de parto, sus nervios incrementaron al imaginar a su hija sola con la pelirosa, y no solo temió por la primera, sino por el bienestar de todos los integrantes de su familia, afortunadamente, Mikoto y Mebuki se habían instalado en su casa para monitorear a su esposa mientras él se encontraba en viaje de negocios._

 _Afortunadamente, luego de once largas y lenitivas horas de viaje, arribaba a Tokio al inicio del crepúsculo._

 _Transitó por el amplio establecimiento, desde la sala de abordaje hasta las puertas que indicaban el ingreso y salida del lugar. Era casi de noche, los taxis yacían aparcados a las afueras del aeródromo, expectantes al arribó de algún cansado viajero que deseara llegar a casa u hotel. Lejos de reparar en el precio o la distancia, subió al primer automóvil que entró en su campo de visión, efectuó un respetuoso saludo e indicó al chofer la dirección._

— _¿El viaje le ha sentado mal?— Preguntó, analizando el aspecto hilvanado en su sofrió talente desde el retrovisor._

— _Cansancio, eso es todo. — Respondió. Podía jurar que la combinación de la calidez del auto y la moderada velocidad terminarían por arrullarlo, hacia horas que no descansaba apropiadamente gracias a los nervios, dudaba demasiado que una vez en el sanatorio lograra reposar tranquilamente._

 _Poco a poco, el cansado Uchiha sucumbió a las tentaciones del dios Morfeo, la pesadez en sus parpados por fin ocultaron su bellos ojos, obligándolo a recargar su cabeza en la ventana para dormitar sin problemas. No obstante, al recobrar la cordura, se dio cuenta que desde hace algunos minutos el auto permanecía en el mismo sitio, el infernal tráfico de la ciudad se hacía presente en los momentos menos indicados, al menos así lo consideraba él._

— _Algunas calles fueron cerradas a causa de las fuertes nevadas. Intente seguir una ruta alterna, pero a final de cuentas llegamos a este punto. No deseaba incomodarlo, parecía tan cansado cuando subió que preferí permaneciera dormido. — Argumentó el amable chofer._

 _Equidistante en el trance, extrajo el móvil del bolsillo derecho del abrigo, expelió una mirada rápida a la pantalla para descubrir cuatro llamadas perdidas provenientes del celular de su madre, había dormido una hora, el tiempo equivalente a lo que llevaban atascados en el tráfico._

— _¿Cuánto falta para llegar al hospital?— Cuestionó apenas en un susurro._

— _A este paso arribaremos dentro de una hora más, si se refiere caminando, le tomara alrededor de treinta minutos._

 _Desesperado, obtuvo una generosa cantidad de dinero de la cartera de piel, agradeció al hombre por sus servicios y salió del auto. Conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, tomaría un atajo mientras caminaba bajo los copos de nieve. Se aseguró de cubrir su cuerpo apropiadamente, pescaría un resfriado y quien precisaría de cuidados seria él y no Sakura._

 _Transitaba el más rápido que sus piernas y condición le permitían; sus ojos permanecían fijos al frente, no tenía el tiempo suficiente o la paciencia para prestar atención a sus alrededores._

 _Esbozó una sonrisa triunfante al atisbar la moderna edificación erguirse frente a sus narices. Caminó por el pabellón, por el cual transitaban algunas personas. Recuperó la respiración al cruzar el umbral de las puertas deslizantes, una vez que ubicó la recepción la longeva mujer detrás del aparador le indicó como llegar al pabellón de ginecología, donde seguramente Sakura se encontraría._

— _Buenas noches, busco a la paciente Uchiha Sakura, ingresó en la madrugada. — Habló._

 _Dubitativa, la chica lanzó un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora y luego al pelinegro. Podía asegurar que su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear, no esperaba lucir como un súper modelo cuando había atravesado más de diez calles corriendo bajo la nieve, mucho menos cuando las ojeras decoraban la parte inferior de sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir como una persona enferma._

— _Cuarto siete alas oeste. — Dijo la chica._

 _Luego de conseguir la información tan anhelada, Sasuke llegó a la habitación solo para encontrar la puerta cerrada. Hecho un manojo de nervios, giró la manija y en un dos por tres tenía la portezuela abierta de par en par. Al examinar con detenimiento el proscenio, el azabache se vio atrapado bajo el duro escrutinio de tres pares de ojos; Sarada se encontraba cerca de la cama, parecía formar parte del trabajo realizado por las veteranas como Mebuki y Mikoto a la hora de sobrellevar las contracciones, la madre de Sakura le sostenía una mano mientras su progenitora acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda encorvada de su esposa._

— _Papá— Clamó la pelinegra. Realizaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no revelar lo abrumada que estaba en esos momentos. Había sido participe del embarazo y también del trabajo de parto, lo cual era algo grandioso de contemplar._

— _Sasuke, hijo, luces devastado. — Susurró su madre._

 _Él, asintió en automático, aproximando sus pasos hacia la doliente pelirosa._

— _Sakura, estoy aquí, ¿quieres que…_

 _Sin inmutarse a contemplarlo, la aludida estrujo los parpados a medida que el dolor incrementaba. Inhalaba y exhalaba con el mero propósito de apaciguar el suplicio de las contracciones._

— _Shh…solo guarda silencio.— Amenazó, siguiendo atenta los ordenamientos de su madre.— Sé que mencione lo mucho que deseaba recibir al bebé lejos del influjo de una droga, pero creo que será necesario llamar al doctor para que me proporcione la epidural ¿será eso prudente?_

— _Ew cariño, ¿Por qué crees que eres hija única?— Respondió su madre, dedicándole una sonrisa._

— _Mi trabajo de parto con Itachi fue sencillo, en cambio Sasuke, siempre ha sido difícil. El dolor que sentí fue tanto que puedo asegurar que Fugaku fue capaz de escucharme antes de llegar al hospital._

 _Sasuke y Sarada permanecían inertes como simples oyentes, de los ahí presentes en la sala eran los únicos que no podían proporcionar algún tétrico testimonio sobre el dolor del parto. Sakura había experimentado uno totalmente distinto, con algunas complicaciones, su hija había llegado al mundo rodeada de preocupaciones._

— _Buscare al doctor. — Anuncio Mebuki, abandonando la habitación para lanzarse a una travesía por los pasillos del hospital._

— _Sarada, vayamos a la cafetería a conseguir algo de comer, no has probado bocado desde que llegamos. — Dijo Mikoto. La cansada pelinegra asintió, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de su abuela._

 _Una vez que estuvo a solas en la habitación con su esposa, Sasuke auxilio a Sakura a retomar su lugar en la cama. Tomó asiento a su lado, permitiéndole estrujar su mano mientras las contracciones iban y venían._

— _Luces bastante cansado y también pálido, parece como si hubieses visto a un fantasma. — Vocifero divertida, esbozando una cansada sonrisa. — No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, quien va a dar a luz soy yo, no tú. — Añadió, ataviando su rostro con una mueca de dolor._

— _Todo esto es nuevo para mí. — Excusó Sasuke apenado. Experimentaba una serie de sentimientos encontrados, lo suficientemente fuertes para ocasionar estragos emocionales. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de ser participe durante las treinta y ocho semanas de gestación, cargadas tanto de momentos gratos como desagradables. El saberse participe del parto lo mantenían en una ensoñación de la que nadie era capaz de sacarlo._

: : : : : : : :

 _Postrada en cama, la pelirosa sentía el tortuoso pasar de los minutos acompañado de dolorosas contracciones. Conforme la llegada del bebé se prolongaba, el suplicio continuaba._

— _Muy bien, inhala y exhala. — Exhortó la enfermera. Llevaba más de media hora monitoreando el proceso de parto, el bienestar del pequeño y la resistencia de Sakura._

 _Para la desgracia de Sakura, el parto se había estancado. Los rayos del sol aparecieron para cuando la cruda noticia le fue proporcionada por la amable practicante. Al verse inmersa en tal situación, envió a su madre y a su suegra a descansar; por más que intentó hacer lo mismo con Sasuke, el pelinegro se rehusó a apartarse de su lado. Al presencial la recia postura de su padre, Sarada opto por mantenerse a su lado, siendo tan apacible como lo más profundo del mar._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo más tardara?— Desmañada a disimular la mueca de aflicción, Sakura mordió sus labios al contener el alarido atrapado en lo más hondo de su basto pecho. Antes de recibir una respuesta apropiada se detuvo a contemplar el rostro exánime de su esposo, el cual ambicionaba mantenerse despierto._

 _Como respuesta recibió el advenimiento de una vieja conocida; Si zuñe se adentró en la sala. Le tomó algo de tiempo a Sakura formular un saludo apropiado, sobre todo cuando aquella mujer se dedicaba a prestar atención a la fiesta perpetuada entre sus piernas, palpando con habitualidad la zona que su trabajo demandaba. Al igual que el alumbramiento de Sarada, la experta doctora había llevado bajo el brazo todo el segundo embarazo de la pelirosa._

— _Bien, Sakura, es momento de que te prepares para pujar. Dudo demasiado que este pequeño desee permanecer más tiempo ahí adentro._

 _Tan pronto como el anuncio tan esperado fue emitido, Sasuke abandonó su asiento. Aun con el semblante cansado trazado en cada gesto y movimiento, el pelinegro disipó cualquier atisbo de extenuación, Sakura lo necesitaba. Del mismo modo, una nerviosa Sarada se colocó a un costado de su madre, contemplando con desconcierto como algunas enfermeras deambulaban por la sala._

— _Muy bien, comencemos. — Gesticuló Shizune._

 _A pesar del dolor y el miedo, Sakura asintió. La respiración se le corto en el primer momento que su fuerza se dirigió a un sitio en especial, era como si el aire se hubiese solidificado en sus pulmones._

— _¡Duele!— Chilló, agravando el significado de la palabra al ceñir con mayor poderío la mano de Sasuke. Luego de varios intentos, la cansada madre derramó unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración._

— _Tranquila mamá, todo va a estar bien. — Susurró Sarada. Secó las gotas de sudor que aperlaba la frente de Sakura, y con un solo beso le otorgo un poco de la vitalidad ya pérdida._

— _Otra vez, Sakura. — Solicitó Shizune. Llevaban media hora y el avance era nulo._

— _No puedo hacerlo, estoy agotada. — Confesó envuelta en llanto._

— _Sakura, escucha….— Suplicó el pelinegro, tenía prohibido darse el lujo de derrumbarse, ver a Sakura partida por el dolor le quebrantaba el corazón, sin embargo, necesitaba darle los motivos necesarios para proseguir.— Solo un poco más ¿sí?, un poco más para un momento eterno de felicidad._

 _La pelirosa asintió. Al escuchar la cuenta regresiva de Shizune, Sakura hizo su mejor esfuerzo._

 _Aturdida, contempló el techo durante largos minutos, tratando de procesar y apaciguar la respiración. Cubierta en lágrimas, sudor y un poco de sangre, escuchó en la lejanía el imperioso anuncio de una ansiada llegada; el bebé hacia acto de presencia con un imponente llanto._

— _Es un niño._

 _Tan rápido como el frágil cuerpo del pequeño fue arropado, Sakura tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos. El vagido afloro con mayor energía, pero esta vez de una inexplicable algarabía. El corazón de todos estaba cobrado._

— _Es precioso. — Masculló Sakura, admirando maravillada tal muestra de perfección. Había heredado sus rasgos exóticos; desde el cabello rosado hasta la piel de porcelana._

 _Atónita, Sarada contemplaba con oculto regocijo al diminuto ser que reposaba entre los brazos de su madre. Discretamente, secó las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, uniéndose a la inigualable escena familiar._

— _Es perfecto. — Gesticuló el Uchiha, depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa. Agradecía profundamente el inusitado y sublime obsequio de la vida. Aquella mujer le había otorgado los mejores presentes que un hombre puede tener._

: : : : : : : :

 _El embelesado padre sostenía a su retoño con más miedo que cuidado; temía infringirle algún daño, sin embargo, Sakura argumentaba que mientras se encontrara entre sus manos nada malo podía sucederle._

 _Exhausta, la pelirosa contemplaba atenta la escena. Toda la familia había recibido el anuncio del nacimiento, no demorarían en arribar para conocer al nuevo integrante del clan Uchiha, quien para pertenecer a tal estirpe distaba mucho de sus característicos rasgos._

 _Tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban conscientes de todo el trabajo que les esperaba al llegar a casa. Nadie podía prepararlos de todo el amor que sus seres queridos le proporcionarían al bebé, ni mucho menos de los retos que debían afrontar como padres._

— _Muy bien, debemos hablar sobre nombres. — Dijo Sarada. Durante las treinta y nueve semanas, la joven pelinegra nunca escuchó a sus padres entablar una conversación seria respecto al epígrafe de su hermano menor, elegirlo había sido algo complejo, puesto que ambos estaban empeñados en encontrar algo original, tal como el suyo._

— _¿Quieres sostenerlo?— Preguntó Sasuke._

 _La temerosa Sarada palideció. Si bien, había presenciado el parto, no estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente capaz de tener a alguien tan frágil cerca de ella. Contempló escéptica a su padre; por mucha aterrada. Todo lo que tenía en su mente fue bloqueado en el preciso instante que su hermano llegó a sus brazos; sonrojada y un poco asustada, la niña soltó una risa nerviosa al sentir como el bebé se movía entre las sabanas como un gato._

— _No quiero lastimarlo. — Exhortó inmóvil, solicitando auxilio con una mirada suplica._

— _Por supuesto que no vas a lastimarlo, Sarada. Eres su hermana mayor, tu deber es protegerlo. — Masculló Sakura, sonriendo orgullosa._

 _Examinó con cautela aquella nariz respingona y ese cabello escandaloso, acaricio con adhesión las sonrojadas mejillas regordetas y en su mente solo cabía la aseveración de lo perfecto que era._

 _Respingó al sentir como su dedo índice se veía envuelto por la diminuta mano de aquel hermoso ser, y en medio de su ensoñación derramó un llanto de felicidad._

— _Mamoru…— Masculló Sarada._

— _¿Sucede algo, cariño?— Preguntó Sakura, apoyándose en Sasuke para tomar asiento en la cama. Ambos contemplaron a su hija sin comprender en su totalidad aquel susurro quedo._

— _Protector, o sea Mamoru, así es como debe llamarse. — Aseveró, dedicando una mirada adusta a sus padres._

— _Uchiha Mamoru. — Repitió Sasuke._

— _En ese caso, Mamoru será. — Aseguró Sakura, sintiéndose más que plena de encontrar el nombre adecuado para el niño perfecto._

: : : : : : : :

El paisaje distaba inconmensurablemente al cálido y placentero clima de primavera; era pleno mes de enero y los primeros días del nuevo año cargaban consigo la frigidez del tempero.

Odiaba con firmeza las datas álgidas, suponía que el paisaje adquiría cierto aire de melancolía que de verdad detestaba.

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, contempló su reflejo en el espejo; lanzó un gran suspiro al examinar atenta el atavió, esperaba que las prendas elegidas con rapidez la cubrieran del aterido aire del amanecer y le ayudaran a llegar sana y salva al punto de encuentro con su compañero de crimen. Al lanzar una mirada al reloj de pulsera corroboró el tiempo del que disponía antes de que sus padres despertaran y comenzaran su rutina, sabía que el lapso era limitado y debía darse prisa si entre sus contemplaciones no entraba que todo resultara un plan frustrado.

Una vez que el escalofrió desapareció de su cuerpo, llevó la mochila hacia su hombro, resguardó el celular entre los bolsillos de la cazadora y de la superficie de caoba tomó el sobre, incitador de la discordia. Con un andar vacilante, pero aferrada a una convicción firme, abandonó su habitación, echando una última mirada a los largos y oscuros pasillos de la casa; no había ni una señal de movimiento, y tenía la certeza de que no aparecería pronto, sino hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se filtraran entre los nubarrones grises y las espesas cortinas. Abandonó su escondite y marcho hacia los peldaños; se dedicó a descender uno por uno, evitando hacer crujir la madera o generar algún sonido que pusiera a sus padres o a su hermano en alerta, al llegar al último escalón soltó un suspiro entre una mezcla de alivio y arrepentimiento.

Con un transitar melindroso, la joven pelinegra se aproximó hacia una de las repisas de la sala; los estantes y las paredes estaban plagadas de momentos tan especiales capturados en hermosas efigies que suscitaban a los recuerdos a brotar de entre los espacios más recónditos de la mente; algunas fotografías eran viejas y otras tantas como las de su hermano menor contrastaban entre el pasado y el presente. Al haberse tomado la libertad de huir de casa, tomó del anaquel una clisé reciente, en ella aparecían sus padres, Mamoru y por supuesto ella misma, resguardo el portarretrato en la valija donde cargaba sus sueños y la cual le traería un nuevo comienzo, aquella mochila protegía lo más preciado para ella.

— ¿Qué haces despierta, Onee-san?

La aludida guardo entre lo más profundo de su pecho un alarido de horror cuando lo primero que entro a su campo de visión fue el pequeño pelirosado, contemplándola desde el último escalón. Mamoru tallaba uno de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano y con la otra sostenía un viejo oso de peluche, aquello había sido en su momento la adquisición más preciada de la pelinegra, tenía carga emocional y al sentirse lo suficientemente madura para deshacerse de él, la chiquilla se vio abrumada por momento y decidió entregárselo a su hermano pequeño.

—Mierda. — Mascullo. El aire se le corto de golpe y la composición restante permanecía entre sus pulmones como un material tan pesado que le impedía respirar con habitualidad. Había sido descubierta por Mamoru. — La misma pregunta tengo para ti. — Contraataco, acercándose a su hermano.

—Fui a buscarte a tu habitación. Tuve una pesadilla. — Admitió el pequeño aun adormilado.

Nerviosa, la joven se aseguró que ninguno de sus padres apareciera, tenía la buena suerte de que su posible delatador aun estuviese absorto en un trance, y si era lo suficientemente inteligente, podría utilizar tal recurso a su favor.

— ¿Quieres hablarme de eso?— Cuestionó en un susurró. Colocó la pesada mochila cerca de la puerta, una vez que hubiese apaciguado los ánimos de Mamoru ella podría salir corriendo, por lo tanto, necesitaba idear una nueva estrategia que compaginara con el límite de tiempo.

—Soñé que te marchabas. — Espetó de golpe, con esa inocencia tan propia de un infante.

El palpitar de su corazón y las profundas palabras de su hermano la obligaron a cuestionarse sobre si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Sin discusión alguna, los motivos para ausentarse tan precipitadamente no tenían nada que ver con la relación con sus padres, estaba eternamente agradecida por todo el amor, paciencia y cariño que le inculcaron, así como los cuidados y la vida que le habían dado, no tenía nada que reprocharles y bien sabía que irse sin decir nada era una forma cobarde de afrontar la realidad que estaba plasmada en una carta. Tenía la certeza de que cuando sus padres notaran su ausencia y encontraran las palabras perfectamente plasmadas en una hoja de una libreta, les habría roto el corazón y quizás nunca se lo perdonarían.

—Quédate tranquilo, solo fue un mal sueño ¿de acuerdo?, ahora regresemos a la cama, ni tú, ni yo queremos pescar un resfriado. — Una sonrisa fingida surco sus labios. Con las fuerzas que aún le restaban, tomó a Mamoru entre sus brazos, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y en sus ojos se acumulaba el preámbulo de un llanto que afloraría con la misma violencia de un tsunami. Aun firme a sus principios, recostó al pequeño en su cama, lo arropó hasta el cuello y deposito un beso sobre su frente.

Siempre odio las despedidas; la carga emocional y el vacío que se deja era algo a lo que nunca iba a habituarse, las ausencias en su vida tenían un significado importante.

Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal, contempló por última vez aquel lugar llamado hogar. Estaba segura que un día volvería, pero no tenía la certeza de cuando seria.

Tras cerrar la portezuela, depositó un sobre blanco en el buzón, dentro de aquella carta había escrito los motivos de su partida, un amplio agradecimiento y un millón de disculpas, que si bien no justificarían nada, al menos apaciguarían el dolor. Espiró con fuerza, remitiendo un poco de vaho a causa de las ateridas temperaturas, cubrió la mitad de su rostro con la bufanda y emprendió camino hacia el lugar de encuentro, el chico debería estar aguardando por ella desde hace ya varios minutos.

La noche aun reinaba, la luz de la luna se hallaba oculta en pos a los celajes grises, las tormentas de nieve se habían tornado constantes desde hace unos días y entre los pronósticos del clima, la hermosa joven anunciaba más ventiscas durante la semana, para ese entonces, cuando la precipitación llegara, ella sentaría muy lejos de ahí.

Con ambas manos en los bolsillos, la hermosa pelinegra caminaba por la carretera desierta; los vecinos aun dormían y algunos conductores transitaban sin prestarle atención. El sitio de su interés se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su hogar, en un peaje de uso habitual por la comunidad, punto de encuentro para los autobuses, comúnmente conocido por albergar a choferes cansados, adolescentes alborotados y familias que iban de paso. Advertía el lugar desde que tenía memoria, ella, su madre y Mamoru, acudían de vez en cuando a la famosa cafetería para pasar el rato. No era de extrañarse que eligiera tal recinto, para Sarada era una representación simbólica.

En medio del nostálgico paisaje nevado y la oscuridad, Sarada se desplazó entre la nieve luciendo cabizbaja. Con el alma en vilo y la ropa empapada por los copos, logró arribar a tiempo a la cafetería, recién alumbrada para recibir a los atareados viajeros o a los madrugadores trabajadores. Suspiró resignada al atisbar un automóvil reconocido, el chico había arribado a tiempo, algo extraño en él.

Ingresó al establecimiento cubierta rastros blancos que desparecerían con el calor. Una vez envuelta por la calidez, se dispuso a ubicar al joven de escandaloso cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como un zafiro. Un montón de nudos se entretejían en su estómago impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, su semblante pálido la hacía lucir enferma. Había salido de casa con una sola idea en mente, una que llevaba planeando en confabulación de su viejo conocido desde que las clases terminaron.

Arraigada a esa inexpugnable determinación, la hermosa joven apareció. Ubicó a su objetivo en una mesa lejana, tenía en su mano una taza humeante, llevaba un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda roja, incapaz de descifrar la expresión en su rostro, caminó hasta el punto de su interés para quedar frente a frente con el joven. Sin inmutarse a dar anuncio de su llegada, tomo asiento al otro lado y clavó su profunda mirada sobre la linda faz del muchacho.

—Llegaste. — murmuró él, perplejo. Compuso una sonrisa para apaciguarle los nervios. Al igual que ella, se sentía nervioso, no obstante, procuraba ocultarlo.

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?—dijo ella, respirando profundo.

—Eres tan vacilante que por un momento me cruzo por la cabeza la idea de que no aparecerías, pero aquí estas.

Si bien, durante su vida se negó a creer lo que una persona era capaz de hacer por amor, Uchiha Sarada había jurado y perjurado que ese no sería su caso. Había escuchado los arrebatos de su madre, desde la problemática relación que tuvo con aquel hombre llamado Genma hasta la complicada historia con su padre, Sasuke, todos ellos llegaron a la vida de Sakura en un momento predeterminado y a cada uno le demostró su amor de distinta manera.

Mientras permanecía sentada y miraba como la nieve golpeteaba contra el cristal, no pudo evitar enlistar las cualidades que la engancharon a Uzumaki Boruto, de entre todos los chicos, eligió al más temerario y problemático de todos. Aun no terminaba de comprender en que momento su relación de hermandad adquirió tintes de romanticismo, ambos se conocían desde que eran unos recién nacidos, habían crecido juntos gracias a la relación de los Uzumaki con su madre y el lazo que compartían era tan fuerte que nadie podía romperlo.

— ¿Hablaste con tus padres?— Cuestionó. Frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, un gesto que ante los ojos de Sarada, lo hacían lucir mayor y un poco intimidante.

—Deje una carta antes de partir. — Replicó sin demasiado interés.

Cabizbajo, Boruto sorbió un poco del brebaje caliente. Aquella endemoniada chica lo empujaba a realizar cosas que nunca imaginó hacer a lo largo de su vida. Escapar con ella suponía ganarse el odio y desprecio de Uchiha Sasuke, aquel conminatorio hombre que llamo tío durante toda su existencia.

—Todo va a estar bien, Sarada. — Aseguró. Entrelazó su mano con la de ella, no solo por la necesidad de tocarla, sino también por ese imperioso impulso de animarla.

—Por supuesto que no, Boruto, esto está mal en todo el sentido de la palabra. Huimos como criminales para seguir nuestros sueños, ¿tiene algo de sensato eso?

Boruto sonrió. Sarada Uchiha podía ser tan temperamental como ingenua.

—No tienes que sentirte culpable por lo nuestro, ¿sabes?, somos jóvenes, tenemos dieciocho años, podemos culpar a la edad de nuestras acciones. — Tomándose ciertas libertades como el novio de Sarada que era, el joven depositó un beso sobre los suaves labios de la linda pelinegra; reticente, la chica intento no sucumbir a los encantos de aquel ardiente tacto, pero débil ante las tentaciones, siguió el sinuoso compas.

—En ese caso, lo único prudente que podemos hacer es marcharnos ahora. — Sugirió, apartándose dubitativa.

: : : : : : : :

Con la mirada fija en la vidriera de la cocina, Sakura bebió un poco de café. La tormenta era imperiosa; una fina capa blanca nublaba el panorama sin permitir premura. Las últimas nevadas detenían la vida por completo y desataban un caos cuando cesaban.

Presa de un escalofrió, se encogió de hombros, buscando apaciguar el temblor de su cuerpo en respuesta al gélido clima. Suspiró resignada al verse en la posición de llamar a Mikoto Uchiha para cancelar una vez más su visita al campo, con un diluvio así, las carreteras se tornaban peligrosas, los caminos se cerraban y las personas se tornaban anárquicas.

Los techos de las casas, el pavimento y los carros estaban cubiertos por una densa capa de nieve. Una vez más, la familia Uchiha permanecería en casa, buscando como matar el tiempo libre y hacer de las tardes algo pasadero para todos los integrantes.

—Detesto este clima.

El azabache apareció en la cocina revestido por la cellisca. Sin más remedio, abandonó el resguardo de la cómoda y caliginosa vivienda para enfrentarse a las inclemencias climatológicas. Las reservas se les estaban agotando, por lo que, en vista de que Sakura temía conducir bajo la tormenta y Mamoru aún no contaba con la edad y capacidad para hacer ese trabajo, por lo que, el valeroso Uchiha Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que llevar a cabo la encomienda por sí solo.

Colocó las bolsas de papel sobre la barra y junto a estas los sobres pertenecientes a recibos y otros avisos. Tomó asiento frente a la diminuta mesa de madera predispuesta en la cocina, y soltó un largo suspiro al sentir sus manos entumecidas por el frio.

—Debemos llamar a tu madre, con este diluvio no lograremos llegar al campo. — Convino la pelirosa, encogiéndose de hombros. Acercó al azabache una taza de café americano humeante, debía hacerlo entrar en calor antes de que pescara una enfermedad de gravedad.

—Supongo que el vuelo de Itachi no se realizara esta noche. Los aeropuertos están cerrados y las carreteras abarrotadas. Él y su familia aún deben encontrarse en Ámsterdam. — Alegó Sasuke, dándole un elegante sorbo al tórrido brebaje.

Sakura no cabía de felicidad, era como una abeja rechoncha de felicidad; había encontrado el amor y la estabilidad a lado de Sasuke, cinco años de matrimonio parecían pocos, pero los suficientes para asegurarle que todo continuaría hasta el final de su existencia. Tenía dos hermosos hijos con el hombre que amaba, una fructuosa carrera y la algarabía final después de montarse en una peligrosa montaña rusa.

La pelirosa tomó asiento en frente de Sasuke, examinando con cautela la hermosa faz, la cual, podía jurar había sido esculpida por los mismos dioses. El paso de los años apenas era perceptible, a pesar de la longevidad, el moreno seguía luciendo tal cual universitario. Sonrió apenada cuando el azabache elevó la vista del periódico para encontrarse bajo un escrutinio habitual en su esposa.

— ¿Por qué estas mirándome de esa forma?— Preguntó divertido. Aun no comprendía que lucía tan fascinante en él. Sakura lo apreciaba como si tuviese frente a ella una perfecta obra de arte.

—Nada. Ningún motivo. — Sonrojada, apartó un fechan de cabello de su frente. Esquivó, sin mucho éxito, la mirada inquisitiva del azabache.

— Tienes razón, los domingos son para la familia.

Peligrosamente, Sasuke acortó la distancia entre los dos, fundiéndose en un beso tierno que solo roza la suave piel de los labios de la pelirosa; lentamente, se aproxima a ella reconociendo su aliento, degustando el sabor de su respiración, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada centímetro de su boca.

— ¡Eww, no se besen!

Tan pronto como escucharon la intermisión de Mamoru, los amantes se apartaron, evasivos, lanzándose sonrisas de complicidad.

—Buenos días para ti también, Mamoru. — Habló Sakura. Abrió los brazos para recibir a su pequeño hijo con un lindo gesto. Incapaz de rehusarse a los mimos de su madre, el pequeño escalo hasta su regazo, reposando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

— ¿Iremos a casa de los abuelos hoy?— Indagó con un brillo singular en su mirada. El niño ansiaba trasladarse al campo para recibir el ansiado paseo en trineo que su abuelo Fugaku le había prometido.

—Me temo que no. La nieve cae y las calles están bloqueadas. Si el clima lo permite, iremos mañana. — Replicó el Uchiha, dedicándole una ínfima sonrisa a manera de compensación.

— ¿Qué te parece si preparo un poco de chocolate caliente para ti?

Si bien, el dulzor no apaciguaría los ánimos de Mamoru, Sakura sabía que le vendría bien consentirlo. Era el menor de la familia, apenas contaba con cinco años; después del doloroso parto, la pelirosa se había prometido cerrar la fábrica de bebés y concentrarse en los que ya tenía, a pesar de las insistencias del pelinegro, Sakura prefería pasar todo el tiempo que le fuese posible a lado del pequeño pelirosado, Sarada partiría a la universidad, y con ese gran paso comenzaría una vida alejada de ellos. Pero, mientras Mamoru fuera un infante, la ojiverde aún tenía el derecho de mimarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

—En ese caso, ¿podemos realizar el paseo en trineo aquí?— Cuestionó. Emulando la inteligencia de su hermana, Mamoru sabía de un prado cercano a la casa. Él y Sarada iban a dar paseos vespertinos cada que podían.

—Por supuesto. Lo haremos en cuanto termine la tormenta. — Aseguró el Uchiha.

El niño de cabello exótico, tomó asiento en la mesa, muy próximo a su padre. Parloteaba hasta los codos sobre las maravillas del universo, atrayendo la completa e indivisible atención de Sasuke hacia él. Mientras eso acontecía, la pelirosa se dirigió hacia la alacena, donde almacenaban las tabletillas de chocolate. Durante todos esos años, Sasuke evitaba esa sección de la cocina, al igual que Sarada, ambos compartían ese extraño rasgo y aberración al sabor dulce, limitándose a rebuscar en otros estantes.

Al tiempo que la leche hervía y el chocolate se deshacía, Sakura se tomó la libertad de revisar con cautela los recibos. Algunos de los avisos pertenecían a sus tarjetas, otros a los servicios de luz y agua y unos cuantos al colegio de Mamoru. Enmarcó una ceja al atisbar un sobre blanco, sin remitente o dirección.

—Sasuke, cariño, ¿sabes de donde proviene esto?— Extrañada, elevó pliego para que quedara a vista del aludido.

—Hn.

—Mamoru, ve a despertar a Sarada. — Indicó Sakura. Examinó el pliego sellado. Lo estudio por fuera una y otra vez, durante algunos segundos, prestando atención a la falta de datos.

—Onee-san no está en su habitación. —

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no está en su habitación?— Quiso saber Sasuke; no comprendía del todo el mensaje encriptado de Mamoru.

—Ella se fue de casa, aún estaba oscuro. Llevaba una mochila. No mencionó nada sobre viajar, pero había algo extraño en su rostro.

Confundidos y a la vez temerosos, Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron miradas.

Dejando caer el sobre en la mesa, la pelirosa salió disparada a la habitación de Sarada, echando una ojeada al ordenado cuarto solo para corroborar las palabras de Mamoru. Inmediatamente descendió al lugar donde se encontraba hace algunos minutos. Con una expresión aprensiva, Sasuke desistió en su intento por localizarla mediante una llamada.

—No atiende el teléfono.

Una vez con la resolución en las manos. Sasuke abotonó su abrigo hasta el cuello. Resguardó las llaves del auto en su bolsillo y caminó hasta la puerta principal, dispuesto a buscar a su hija hasta dar con ella.

—Iré contigo. — Dijo con voz ronca, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—No, quédate aquí con Mamoru. Él también nos necesita. — Finalizó su explicación. Alguien debía permanecer en casa—. Además, Sarada puede aparecer en cualquier momento o llamar, quien sabe.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, Sasuke le sonrió amablemente. Depositó un beso sobre su frente, no sin antes susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien.

En cierto modo, la promesa de Sasuke no carecía de fundamentos, pero aun así, la pelirosa no podría soportar la espera, la incógnita y la culpa; ¿Qué habían hecho para que su hija desapareciera?

: : : : : : : :

Sarada acaricio sus brazos para disipar el frio de su cuerpo. Sus hermosos ojos color ónix, capturaban maravillados el horizonte, examinando sigilosamente y en silencio la escala de tonos fríos y la tranquilidad detrás de la tormenta.

Era medio día, y a ciencia cierta, desconocía el punto exacto de su ubicación. En cuanto ella y Boruto abandonaron la cafetería, las destemplanzas climatológicas aparecieron sin contemplaciones. Bajo la ventisca, su novio se encargó de buscar un refugio seguro para los dos, arribando a una excéntrica cabaña situada en medio del bosque.

—Toma, te caerá bien comer algo. — Habló mientras depositaba ramen instantáneo en dos bowls.

La joven pelinegra tomó asiento en la sillita de madera. Agradecía plenamente las atención que Boruto tenía hacía con ella.

—Vaya, huele delicioso. — Replicó. Con tranquilidad, llevó una generosa cantidad de fideos hasta su boca. No había probado nada desde la noche anterior, si deseaba recuperar fuerzas, debía ingerir alimento para continuar con el escape.

—Los aeropuertos están cerrados por el clima. Hable con la aerolínea y prometieron programar nuestro viaje para mañana a primera hora. Pasaremos la noche aquí. — Avisó el rubio.

—Supongo que si hemos aguardado seis meses para hacer esto no sucederá nada malo si esperamos unas horas, ¿cierto?

Boruto asintió.

—Tu celular no ha dejado de sonar. Quizá tus padres ya deben haberse percatado de tu ausencia.

Un montón de nudos prietos se entretejieron en su estómago privándola del apetito. En su mente, figuraba una forma menos hostil de hacerles saber que se encontraba sana y salva, y que nada malo le sucedería. No obstante, a sabiendas del temperamento de sus padres y por un terror indescriptible a su reacción, Sarada alcanzó el móvil, privándose de cualquier tipo de comunicación. Hablaría con ellos cuando hubiese llegado a su destino.

—Sarada…— Susurró Boruto al notar el abrupto cambio de expresión.

—Estaré bien, mientras estemos juntos de esa forma será.

: : : : : : : :

Sakura, permanecía sentada en la sala, con el alma en vilo y la mirada fija en las manecillas del reloj, cuestionándose la maldad del tiempo en su transcurrir eterno.

Cuatro horas habían pasado desde la partida de Sasuke, durante ese lapso, la preocupada madre había armado en su mente una serie de escenarios pérfidos, donde la seguridad de su hija estaba en peligro.

Dio un respingo cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse capto su atención, y en un acto reflejo, llevo su mano derecha hasta su boca para amortiguar el gemido de preocupación que broto de sus labios. Al preguntarse sobre la presencia del recién arribado, contempló a Sasuke lanzar el pesado abrigo al suelo; restregó una mano en la mata de cabellos ónix, y luego la paso por su rostro cansado.

Cuando el azabache clavó la mirada en su nerviosa esposa, el corazón se le achico al punto que sintió como se quebranta en mil pedazos. Sakura estaba devastada. Miró en silencio los ojos rojizos e hinchados por el llanto, con la mano izquierda, la pelirosa sostenía un pañuelo, y como si de un tic nervioso se tratase, oteaba sin parpadear la pantalla del móvil, aguardando una señal de vida por parte de Sarada.

—Hable con mi padre, un amigo en las fuerzas policiacas colgara el anuncio de su desaparición. Intentaran rastrearla…

Interrumpió sus palabras al darse cuenta la nula expresión que Sakura le prestaba. Muerto de la preocupación, dirigió su andar hacia la alacena de vinos, precisaba de un trago para entrar en calor, sosegarse los sentimientos y disipar los pensamientos. Vertió un dedo de Brandy en un contenedor de cristal, y de un sorbo, se bebió todo el líquido, esperando que el escozor del licor terminara con el nudo atado en la garganta.

—Debemos encontrarla. — Mascullo con voz trémula.

Sasuke se mantuvo de pie, próximo a la puerta. Había pasado gran parte del día intentando rastrear a Sarada; antes de partir, le prometió a Sakura regresar con noticias alentadoras, sin embargo, ninguno de sus conocidos sabía dónde podría encontrarse la chica, era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

—Tampoco hay rastro de Boruto. — Murmuro Sasuke; su voz sonaba cansada.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Una extraña calidez en su pecho le permitió resguardar una ínfima esperanza. Tras un largo, pero no incomodo silencio, la doctora logro poner en orden sus ideas. Si bien, lo que acababa de trazar en su mente no era más que meras suposiciones, la pelirosa no perdería nada si se lanzaba a buscarla.

Aun absortos en el mutismo, la mujer abandonó su asiento. Estremecida por el frio, alcanzó el lujoso abrigo de piel colgado en el perchero.

—Dame las llaves del auto. — Comandó con autoridad. Sasuke la miro extrañado y obedeciendo a su orden, depositó en la palma de su mano las llaves del lujoso deportivo.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Pregunto siguiéndola hasta la puerta. Detestaba cuando Sakura actuaba a pos de su voluntad sin hacerlo participe.

—Creo saber dónde se encuentra nuestra hija. — Extrajo unos mechones de cabello atrapados entre su espalda y la chaqueta—. Llama a Naruto, esto puede interesarle. Regresare pronto.

: : : : : : : :

Ya era de noche cuando la pelirosa arribó. Luego de cruzar un camino intrincado de colinas, deslizándose cuidadosamente por los caminos congelados, Neji estaciono el automóvil a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña. En medio de la oscuridad, la casa de madera lucia como una representación de una morada de jengibre, el techo está cubierto de nieve, así como el automóvil aparcado a las afueras del recinto.

Dubitativa, permaneció un rato en silencio. Recordada aquel lugar más amplio; ella solía acudir ahí cada verano como invitada de la familia Hyuga. Su estrecha relación con Hinata le valía el privilegio de ser arrastrada a unas cortas, pero placenteras vacaciones en medio del bosque. Si mal no recordaba, a unos cuantos kilómetros se encontraba un precioso lago y muy cerca de ahí, escalando la montaña, era posible visualizarse los mejores atardeceres. Sin embargo, no solo tenía evocaciones adolescentes, sino que las últimas veces que permaneció ahí fueron con Neji, el hombre que en ese momento la acompañaba.

—Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que estuve aquí— Masculló—. Gracias por traerme Neji, si hubiese venido yo sola no habría podido encontrar el camino.

—No tienes nada de que agradecerme. — Convino el castaño.

Sakura sonrió apenada; había interrumpido en casa de Neji sin aviso previo hace dos horas. A pesar de ser bien recibida por Tenten y su pequeño hijo, la pelirosa no deseaba incomodarlo, hacia frio, afuera estaba nevando y posiblemente acudirían a ese lugar solo para encontrar una cabaña vacía. No obstante, comportándose como un caballero, el castaño no dudó en tomar su mejor abrigo y salir disparado en la búsqueda en conjunto.

Ambos descendieron del automóvil con algo de dificultad, la nieve llegaba por encima de unos cuantos centímetros, cubriéndoles los pies. Bajo la oscuridad, siguieron las luces de la cabaña tal cual luciérnagas. Una vez en el pórtico, Neji llamó a la puerta, preparándose para utilizar las llaves de la casa en caso de que fuese necesario. Había conservado un par desde que era adolescente.

Tras aguardar unos cuantos segundos, alguien atendió al llamado. Después de esperar pacientemente, Neji y Sakura no ocultaron su sorpresa al contemplar a Boruto bajo el umbral de la puerta, al igual que ellos, el chico lucia asombrado, tanto que hasta palideció, haciéndolo lucir enfermo.

—Tío Neji, tía Sakura— Masculló en un suspiro.

— ¿Podemos pasar? Hace un frio del demonio aquí afuera. — Saludó el castaño.

En silencio, Boruto les cedió el paso, invitándolos a refugiarse del aterido aire nocturno.

Sakura suspiro resignada. El sitio estaba tal cual lo recordaba; no era muy grande y tampoco muy pequeño, contaba con las proporciones suficientes para albergar, por lo menos, a diez personas. Cualquier persona que contemplase la cabaña desde lejos podría imaginar que solo era un sencillo punto de encuentro y descanso para los cazadores, sin embargo, la decoración distaba por completo de tal idea, la cabaña era un refugio en medio de un ignoto punto.

—Deberías llamar a tus padres, Boruto, ¿sabes lo preocupados que están? —Neji lo reprendió, dedicándole una mirada adusta al apenado muchacho —. Toma tus cosas y llévalas al auto, el camino a casa será largo, tendrás tiempo para explicar que es lo que has hecho.

Boruto sabía que sus actos no fueron los adecuados. Antes de partir a la planta alta por la maleta de mano, Sakura lo detuvo, rodeando su muñeca en un gesto maternal. No deseaba incomodarlo y tampoco generarle molestias.

—Boruto, ¿Sarada está aquí?— Preguntó. Conocía la respuesta de antemano, aun así, necesitaba escucharla salir de la boca del muchacho.

—Se encuentra en la habitación de arriba, estaba descansando. — Respondió, entiendo un suspiro de derrota.

Subió las escalinatas a ritmo apurado. Si bien, Sarada no era el tipo de chica que generaba demasiados problemas, a comparación de ella, tal comportamiento intrigaba a Sakura, y más allá de eso, la llevaban al punto de cuestionarse y reprocharse su papel como madre.

Al arriar al último peldaño, Sakura ubicó la habitación donde posiblemente se encontrara su hija, la tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite iluminaba la negrura del camino.

Ingresó al cuarto en silencio, atisbando la esbelta figura, y la espalda cubierta de Sarada por la densa melena negra; la hermosa joven yacía sentada al borde de la cama, esperando la llegada de su madre.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, jovencita. — Murmuró ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Musitar tales palabras resultaba extraño para pelirosa, pocas veces, durante la corta vida de Sarada, se vio en la necesidad de implementarlas.

—Todo lo que tenía que decir estaba plasmado en la carta. — Reprochó ceñuda.

—La he leído, pero no termina por convencerme, debo escucharlo de ti. — Agregó Sakura, permaneciendo de pie cerca de la puerta.

Sarada abandonó su asiento, irguiéndose sobre sus pies. Las marcas cerúleas y el pigmento rojizo en sus ojos le indicaban a la pelirosa la falta de descanso de la que se había privado su hija. Al igual que ella, estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente.

—No tengo nada que explicar. — Espetó tajante, cruzándose de brazos, adquiriendo una posición defensiva con el mero fin de mantener su palabra.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que respondas por qué estás haciendo esto, Sarada. Puedo atreverme a asegurar que te hemos dado todo el amor y cariño para ser recompensados de esta forma.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso. — Espetó, buscando su abrigo, deseaba salir en cuanto antes de ahí, aun cuando la única forma de hacerlo fuese lanzarse por la ventana.

—He sido una buena madre, no excelente, pero si buena. — Reprochó Sakura.

—¡Por favor!, a mi edad habías hecho cosas peores y no puedes negarlo, estuviste a punto de escapar con un chico al que apenas conocías, abandonaste a papá y no le contaste sobre tu embarazo, me ocultaste su identidad hasta que lo descubrí por mi cuenta.— Replicó, lanzándole una mirada enfurruñada.

Sakura guardo silencio, miraba a Sarada con los ojos bien abiertos por la conmoción. Tales vejámenes no habían salido a la luz durante dieciocho años, ni siquiera en las discusiones más abrumadoras. A pesar del dolor, Sakura sabía que detrás de toda esa sarta de letanías estaba oculto otro significado.

—Y fui un error para ti, arruine tu vida…— Farfulló cabizbaja.

—Si me encuentro aquí, es para que evites arruinar ciertas etapas de tu vida de la forma que yo lo hice. Trate de criarte lo mejor posible para que fueses una persona normal. — Explicó Sakura, adquiriendo una postura defensiva.

—Recibí mi carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Artes de Paris hace dos semanas…— Habló Sarada. Era incapaz de prolongar la mentira—. Boruto también recibió la suya, pero no encontraba como decirlo, sabía que tú y papá se opondrían a la idea de que me fuera al extranjero y comenzara a una vida con él.

—Sarada…— Susurró Sakura con compasión.

— ¿Sabes que estoy enamorada de Boruto? Iba a hacer esto porque era mi último recurso, pero ahora esta arruinado.

Sonrió a escondidas de su hija, si ella llegaba a contemplar ese gesto supondría que nada le importaba y que aquella tragedia adolescente le parecería una comedia. En cierta parte, era gracioso, ver a Sarada en tal estado le evocó el preciso instante en el que su primen plan de escape fue frustrado por sus padres, había expresado lo mucho que amaba a Genma y que daría su vida por el si alguien se lo demandase. A sus casi cuarenta años, Sakura comprobaba que los adolescentes eran excesivos, dramáticos, viviendo entre el todo o nada, no había término medio.

—Sarada…— En un andar lento, Sakura abrió sus brazos, rodeando el cuerpo de la aludida, permitiéndole ahogar el llanto contra su pecho.— Quiero que sepas una cosa; no creo que todo hubiese sido mejor sin ti, tú no eres el error de nadie, fuiste mi salvación y quiero agradecerte por eso ¿de acuerdo?

Estupefacta, el llanto afloro.

Sakura podía sentir como el cuerpo de su hija temblaba bajo las palmas de sus manos. No era la primera vez que le otorgaba consuelo, y tampoco sería la última; aun cuando los años pasaran, ella se volviera vieja y Sarada adulta, su hija siempre terminaría buscando ese abrazo tan reconfortarte, que hace olvidar a las personas la crueldad del mundo y todo el amor de un solo ser.

—Toma tus cosas, volvamos a casa.

: : : : : : : :

Durante el transcurso a casa, tanto Sarada, como Sakura, prefirieron no hablar más del tema. Si bien, la pelirosa había sido indulgente con el comportamiento de su hija, las cosas con Sasuke serían completamente distintas.

Aparcó la camioneta en la cochera de su hogar, era de noche y gran parte del vecindario dormía. Descendió del auto sin recitar oración, tomó la mochila de Sarada y le obligo a poner un pie dentro de la casa.

Sarada estaba nerviosa desde que llegó. Había adquirido valor durante su trayecto a casa, y si bien, lo consiguió, no podía evitar sentirse como una niña al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Un montón de nudos prietos se le afianzaron al estómago cuando solo encontró oscuridad, en su experiencia, las peores tormentas llegaban después de la calma y esta no sería la excepción.

—Calentare la cena. — Anuncio Sakura con dos bolsas en ambas manos, antes de arribar a casa, ambas habían optado por detenerse en un establecimiento de comida rápida y llevar un poco de comida. Con paso firme, la pelirosa desapareció rumbo a la cocina, dejando a su hija completamente sola en la estancia.

—Onee-san ¡¿Dónde estabas?!— Preguntó Mamoru. Descendió los peldaños tan rápido como sus diminutas piernas se lo permitían. Detuvo sus pasos a unos cuantos centímetros de Sarada, reservándose el abrazo cuando cruzo los brazos y frunciendo el ceño en una clara muestra de molestia.

—Lo lamento, salí a hacer algo sin importancia. — Susurró Sarada.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!— Exclamó, ceñudo—. Prometiste que irías conmigo a pasear en trineo.

—Y lo hare ¿de acuerdo?— La joven pelinegra se puso de rodillas para quedar a la par de su hermano. Colmada de remordimiento, había ignorado por completo todo el dolor que su partida causo, aun si fueron unas cuantas horas, Mamoru todavía era un niño y a su edad, existían muchísimas situaciones que no podía comprender. Para remendar su falla, colocó el dedo índice y medio sobre su frente, dando un ligero toque—. Pero me temo que no será en este momento.

Con las mejillas encendidas por el sonrojo, Mamoru no tuvo más opción que rendirse y dar tregua.

—Por fin llegas. — Dijo Sasuke, cansado. Permanecía de pie en las escaleras, esperando atraer su atención.

Sarada dio un respingo. Dirigió la mirada al sitio de donde había brotado la voz de su padre. Al cabo de un par de segundos, Sasuke le indicó el camino, bien conocido, a su estudio personal. No había sorpresa en su rostro o mejor dicho, no había ninguna expresión clara en él. Lejos de replicar, acaricio el cabello de su hermano en su paso hacia las escaleras, preparándose mentalmente para otra charla agotadora.

La pelinegra ingresó en la oficina a penas iluminada. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta, no deseaban ser interrumpidos. Encaminó su andar hacia la silla disponible, percatándose en el obsesivo orden impuesto por todo lo largo y ancho de la habitación, su padre era un hombre meticuloso, y siempre procuraba mantener sus asuntos en proporción.

Con la mirilla clavada en su regazó, esperó paciente a que alguno de los dos rompiera el trágico, pero no incomodo silencio.

—Puedo explicarlo. — Su voz sonó estrangulada, casi como un chillido.

—Adelante, estoy ansioso por escucharte. — Habló Sasuke sin un ápice de cortesía. Sus ojos ónix contemplaban de soslayo a Sarada con una honda curiosidad.

—Antes de comenzar, nunca pensé que mi decisión pudiera provocar situaciones desproporcionadas— Sarada lo miró, tratando de apaciguarle los ánimos. Su padre nunca había estado enojado con ella, y del mismo modo, tampoco había actuado de esa forma. Después de lo que había hecho, no esperaba que la tratara como una niña mimada y le otorgara un premio, sin embargo, no iba a negar que esa frialdad dolía, y mucho—. Hace unas semanas recibí esto.

Fuera de añadir otra palabra, colocó el folder blanco sobre el escritorio de madera de pino, situándolo en un punto estratégico, donde Sasuke fuese capaz de admirar el logo de la aclamada escuela de artes en Paris.

Sasuke, lo estudio por fuera durante algunos minutos; con las manos temblorosas, examinó el contenido de la carta, donde se le daba anuncio a Sarada de su admisión a la universidad, así como el próximo inicio de clases y los materiales que precisaría para iniciar el curso.

— ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada de esto?

—Tenía miedo de hacerlo— Confesó en tono quedo, encogiéndose de hombros —. Se lo mucho que significa la constructora para ti, y la cadena empresarial para mi madre. Tú continuaste con el legado del abuelo y mamá opto por dejar el destino de la corporación en manos de Neji-san. A lo que me refiero es que, ambos han trabajado duro por obtenerlo, sin embargo, ¿Qué sucederá después? Alguien debe hacerse cargo, ¿cierto?, no deseaba decepcionarlos, me parecía aberrante someterme a mi egoísmo y no continuar con eso.

— ¿Y tu mejor idea fue huir?— Sasuke la reprendió, elevando su tono de voz más de lo habitual—. ¿Qué es lo que iba a suceder cuando llegaras a Paris? ¿Cómo ibas a sustentarte? ¿Acaso te cruzaron esas preguntas por la mente?

La aludida se encogió de hombros, bastante avergonzada por sus acciones.

—Lo considere una y otra vez…— Mascullo, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Sasuke optó por calmarse cuando notó como la situación se le estaba yendo entre las manos como granos de arena. El aire se le solidifico en los pulmones al escuchar su llanto. A pesar de querer consolarla, opto por permanecer en el mismo sitio.

—Estoy decepcionado de este comportamiento, Sarada — confesó. No iba a ocultarle el enfado, había pasado todo el día con el alma en vilo, preguntándose si su hija se encontraba sana y salva—.Tu madre y yo hemos trabajado duro para darles lo mejor, ambos seguimos nuestros sueños ¿Por qué no iba a ser lo mismo con ustedes?— Sacudió la cabeza preocupado. La falta de comunicación había derivado en tan trágico suceso.

—Solo quería que se sintieran orgullosos de mí, eso es todo. — Lloraba encorvada hacia adelante, con las manos apoyadas en su regazo. Sollozaba con violencia, tratando de apaciguar las convulsiones de su cuerpo y los impulsos de su pecho.

En un acto casi reflejo, Sasuke rompió la distancia entre los dos y la atrajo hacia él. Sarada continúo llorando en silencio, temblando entre los brazos de su padre.

—Sarada, tú y Mamoru son mi único legado— Espetó—. Mi trabajo ahora es hacer de ustedes dos personas de bien y asegurarme que sean felices. — Instintivamente, depositó un beso sobre su frente, fungiendo como sedante natural, puesto que el llanto de la aludida ceso por completo —. Fui glorificado con una niña sabia como tú, y al ser tu padre, soy el hombre más afortunado de todos.

—Yo…— Anonadada, las palabras no brotaron de sus labios. La confesión de su padre avivó una sensación cálida en su pecho.

—Ahora, supongo que debo castigarte, pero contigo en Paris y tu madre y yo aquí, desconfió que mi voluntad se cumpla si estas a 9,713 kilómetros de distancia.

—Gracias, papá…— Sonriente, ahogó unas lágrimas restantes en el pecho de su padre. En cierto modo, el llanto era de tristeza y felicidad, la vida le abría la puerta a un nuevo comienzo—. Pero ¿Cómo voy a conseguir un apartamento donde vivir? Las clases comienzan dentro de una semana y no puedo partir maña al aeropuerto. — Gesticuló agobiada.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo. — No era el hombre más influyente del mundo, pero con tal de asegurar el bienestar de Sarada, cruzaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de verla feliz.

: : : : : : : :

Con el corazón en la mano, Sarada arribó al aeropuerto en compañía de sus padres. A pesar del recrudezco invierno, nada podía bajarle los ánimos. Estaba a horas de abordar su avión con destino a Paris, donde iniciaría una linda historia.

Colmada de maletas y unos cuantos artilugios, la pelinegra pasó por dificultades a la hora de acarrear lo más importante y lo que no. Hacia dos noches, sus familiares y amigos se reunieron en casa de los Uchiha para dar una fiesta de despedida, hinchiendo a la hermosa azabache con un sinfín de lindos presentes. Cansada, el escozor recorriendo sus brazos le indicó que era momento de posar las maletas en el suelo e iniciar las tristes despedidas.

—Aliméntate bien, Sarada, descansa apropiadamente y no te extralimites— Dijo Sakura. Acomodó su abrigo, le ajusto la bufanda y le dedico una mirada adusta. Sarada partiría, y la pelirosa no podía evitar sentirse abrumada, una vivencia en el extranjero podía acarrear tanto cosas positivas como negativas—. Aléjate de los vicios y haz ejercicio, recuerda; "cuerpo sano, mente sana".

—Lo hare, mamá, te lo prometo. — Sentencio, conteniendo las ganas de rodar los ojos. Era tierno para ella verla actuar de esa manera.

—Ven, dame un abrazo antes de que retire lo dicho y evite que tomes ese avión.

Sonriente, madre e hija unieron sus cuerpos en un apretado abrazo. La pelinegra aprovecho para rememorar el peculiar aroma de Sakura, si bien transcurrieran los años, tenía la certeza de que siempre recordaría ese olor y haría aparecer a su madre en una hermosa evocación.

—Sarada, estas aplastándome. — Susurró Sakura, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, obligándole a su hija a aflorar el llanto.

— ¡Yo también quiero ser parte de eso!— Clamo Mamoru.

—Por supuesto que si. — Mamoru salto a su brazo—. Prometo, enviarte un sinfín de postales, una carta y un regalo cada mes ¿trato hecho?— Preguntó, estableciendo el ultimátum para que le permitiera marcharse en paz.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con tu habitación?— Cuestionó inocente, la noche anterior había notificado a sus padres el poco espacio con el que contaba para distribuir todos sus juguetes y figuras armables. Prometiéndose a si mismo conseguir el cuarto de su hermana para trasladar algunos artilugios.

—Eso es un rotundo no. Sabré cuando pongas un pie ahí, y más si te atreves a revisar mis cosas. Más vale que te mantengas alejado o el sheriff de las cosquillas ira por ti.

Mamoru lanzó una carcajada y se retorció ante el tacto de su hermana.

—Está bien. — Dijo resignado.

—Una última cosa…— Acercó sus labios al oído de su hermano, aquella petición debía ser secreta. — Cuida a mamá y a papá por mi ¿sí?, estos días anduvieran tristes, pero asegúrate de distraerlos, tienes que hacer honor a tu nombre, Mamoru-chan.

Lentamente, dirigió su trémulo andar hacia su padre, quien aguardaba paciente, pero a su modo, una satisfactoria despedida.

—Itachi e Izumi estarán aguardando por ti en el aeropuerto— Advirtió; el tono de Sasuke era angustiado, pero a la vez suave—. ¿Recuerdas como distribuiremos las fechas?— Inquirió, asegurándose de que todo estuviese bajo control.

—Vacaciones de verano aquí, navidad y año nuevo en Paris, lo tengo.

Las mariposas revolotearon en el estómago de Sarada al contemplar a su familia. Con lágrimas en los ojos, atrajo a sus padres hacia ella, otorgándoles el abrazo más sincero de toda su vida. El llanto no demoró en aflorar nuevamente, combinándolo con las risas y murmullos. Nunca iba a poder agradecerles por todo el amor, la paciencia y el cariño que le otorgaban día a día sin esperar nada a cambio.

Su madre era una mujer asombrosa, distaba de severa, pero no pecaba de ingenua. Estaba en su sangre imponer respeto, era una cualidad inminente entre las mujeres de la familia Haruno; escuchaba todo lo que ella tenía que decirle, inclusive si era una tontería, apreciaba sus consejos y admiraba esa capacidad de resolver cualquier problema.

Sasuke era un hombre maravilloso, permanecía distante la mayor parte del tiempo, se resguardaba sus opiniones y las expresaba cuando lo ameritaba. Al igual que su madre, el Uchiha imponía respeto por naturaleza, siempre podía contar con él.

No había nada de malo en ellos y ni siquiera las malas decisiones de su juventud podían nublarle el juicio a Sarada.

—Atención por favor, se le solicita a los pasajeros del vuelo 3102 de aerolíneas Skyraid con destino a Paris, se presenten en puerta de embarque.

El anuncio obligó a Sarada a separarse de sus padres.

Tan pronto como la voz de aquella mujer dejo de oírse en la sala, Boruto apareció a su lado, cuestionándole si estaba lista para partir. Como todo un caballero, ayudo a su linda novia con el equipaje.

—No olvides llamar constantemente, Sarada. — Clamó Sakura, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. La aludida asintió, prometiéndole realizar una cuando estuviese en Paris.

—Recuerda nuestra charla, Boruto. — Amenazó Sasuke.

El chico, pálido por el miedo, asintió.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sarada y Boruto enfilaron sus pasos hacia la sala de abordaje, cargando sus sueños y más grandes esperanzas a un largo viaje que apenas comenzaba.

Mamoru yacía en los brazos de su padre, sus ojos comenzaron a ceder ante el sueño; aún era de madrugada, el niño se había empeñado a permanecer despierto hasta que la hora de llevar a su hermana al aeropuerto llegara, sin embargo, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su padre, la seguridad y comodidad de sus brazos, era una combinación difícil de ignorar.

—Vayamos a casa, Sasuke-kun. — Susurró Sakura, tomándolo del brazo. Ver a Sarada partir le recordó el día en el que ella salió huyendo de la habitación, de quien ahora era su esposo, buscando ocultar un embarazo que cambiaría por completo su meré existencia.

—Hn. — Masculló, permitiéndose caminar con la frente en alto, orgulloso de su familia. — Vamos a casa.

La vida de ambos había cambiado rotundamente con la llegada de Sarada. Los dos habían llegado a la conclusión de que no todo hubiese sido mejor sin ella, no era el error de Sasuke, no era el error de Sakura; después de dieciocho largos años, para la pelirosa y apenas seis para el pelinegro, debían agradecerles por hacer de su existencia algo inigualable. Por eso, siempre estaría gratificados con ella, por haberlos unido, por estar en su vida, por todo.

 **FIN**

 **: : : : : : : :**

 **N/A: Me llega la nostalgia al poner el punto culmine de esta historia. Dos años transcurrieron para desarrollarla a su totalidad, con muchas altas y muchas bajas. Nunca fue mi intención prolongar la espera, cuando inicie este fic, apenas visualizaba algo tan irreal, ese día me dedicaba a mis hobbies y de un momento a otro mis responsabilidades cambiaron por completo y me di cuenta que convertirse en adulto es difícil.**

 **No sé cómo expresar mi profundo agradecimiento, a todos aquellos que me acompañaron desde el inicio hasta el final, aquellos que se unieron al viaje al mitad del camino, aquellos que con un comentario me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo y le dieron una oportunidad, sinceramente, estoy en deuda con todos y cada uno de ustedes, de no haber sido por su presencia esta historia nunca hubiese continuado.**

 **Este no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto, tengo una última historia en mente y otras tantas pendientes, si bien, ya no cuento con el tiempo, las ganas de escribir y regresar siempre están aquí. Mil gracias por todo, de verdad. Ojala esta conclusión haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre, compense la espera.**

 **Les deseo lo mejor, hoy y siempre.**

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima**

 **¡Cuídense!**

 **Shekb ma Shieraki Anni**


End file.
